


A Foreigner In Danger

by bangtanelixir



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Boys In Love, Bromance, Brothers, Cancer, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comfort Reading, Daegu, Danger, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fame, Flashbacks, Fluff, Freedom, Growing Up Together, Honour, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Korean-American Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lust, Medical, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Obsession, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Pills, Politics, Protective Bangtan Boys, Protective Jackson, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Run, Sad and Happy, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Rebellion, Traineelife, True Love, Twins, Unrequited Love, Yoongi - Freeform, firstlove - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, slightincest, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 355,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanelixir/pseuds/bangtanelixir
Summary: Troubled childhood love distorts into rebellious romance; but neither Taehyung nor Jimin were prepared for the fatal consequences of loving the same beautiful girl, especially as their debut is around the corner. Love becomes a death game with only one winner.





	1. Goodbye Mum

[TRAILER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XoBN7ya4i4)

 

 

Friday.

I woke up to the sound of them arguing.

 _Sigh,_ always the same routine.

Wake up, brush teeth, yank on school uniform, tame hair and leave before they argue over something stupid like me eating seaweed soup or cereal for breakfast.

Why do they argue over every little thing? They always have to find something to argue about and this is exactly why I hate the thought of a relationship.

Seeing them like this constantly makes me wonder why anyone would even try to settle down with the same old face forever.

Boring, I thought to myself.

At least I have school to look forward to-- Sigh, the Easter holidays are in a couple of months, how will I keep myself busy? I hardly have any friends because Dad keeps moving for business. Every time I make one friend, Dad will tell me to pack my bags and swoosh to the next part of this dark world. He takes me everywhere with him because my parents are getting a divorce and he doesn't want Mum's unfaithful, "slutty" ways to make their mark on me. Savage, I know, but he's kind of right.

I don't think she was ever happy with having to marry my Dad.

They met at a night club in Seoul, Mum was there as an exchange student (she was pretty clever) and Dad was a typical Daegu bad boy on the streets yet a good mummy's boy at home. He knew she wasn't Korean and that attracted him more to her because he had heard non-Korean girls were 'easier' and so he tested his theory and let's just say that night I was conceived.

She found out she was pregnant, went after my Dad and there went his Mummy's boy image. His parents were good Christian politicians so this scandal was NOT good for them and Mum could not abort under any circumstances so she had to marry my Dad and have me. I was spared the details (gladly) but all I know is that Mum gave birth to me in London and Dad joined her and they decided to play happy families until I was old enough.

Not every day you come across a half-Korean, quarter English and quarter Spanish 17 year old, do you? Well that's me, Song Jasmine, or Jasmine Song as known in London. Well here I am, walking through this hell hole, witnessing another one of their arguments.

"Jasmine! Why are you still here? You are late for school, again!" my Mum screamed at me. I looked up and saw they had stopped arguing, not noticing I was sitting in the kitchen for about 10 minutes heating up leftover pizza.

"How is she supposed to study on an empty stomach! Make her some proper breakfast this time. Not your greasy leftovers or bland cereal, she's a growing girl, make her some rice and stew!"

See, I told you. Dad is so cultured, why did he force himself to marry Mum? It doesn't make sense.

"Why don't you bloody make her your own food! You know I don't know how to cook that stuff!" Mum screamed back.

"You had 17 years to learn! Why didn't you? Maybe it's because you're too busy getting laid rather than fulfilling your wife and mother duties! This is why I am leaving and taking Jasmine with me!"

Even I was shocked. Dad had a strict policy of not talking about anything remotely rated R let alone Mum's business. He doesn't let me talk to boys not even let me watch kissing scenes on television and I'm nearly an adult for Christ's sake. 

It was deathly silent for a good two minutes.

He always threatened to take me, their divorce was going on for a good year now. Mum was a high flying lawyer and had met another lawyer from the US who she said 'understood' her like Dad never could. I had met him once or twice, he was quite older than her and he was Chinese, but he was really nice to me. I guess Mum had a thing for Asian guys.

The worst thing is he has a son who calls himself Jackson. Although he is good looking, he thinks he's so funny and every girl in the neighbourhood is crushing over him so bad which is an instant no-no. He pretends like he doesn't know that girls like him and he had the audacity to tell me I should start dating him. He said it would be like a step family incest which creeped me the hell out.

What a freak.

Everyone thought he was so cute because he tries to make innocent jokes, but I knew he was a weirdo. But at least he moved back to the States or Korea, I can't exactly remember. All I know is that he liked to perform and rap, and wanted to be a kpop star. Hahaha good luck with that Jackson.

Dad owned a chain of restaurants in London and all over Asia. It started out as a family restaurant then Dad expanded it slowly to Seoul, Japan and then to Hong Kong and now in London.

They were both well equipped with lawyers. 

Dad carried on but in a calmer tone, realising he was too harsh, "Eomeoni isn't feeling too well and Abeoji and my dongsaengs (younger brothers)  will take care of her. I am going to take care of the family business, and I want Jasmine to move with me. Don't be stubborn and argue. Put yourself aside and think about her future. The education system in Daegu is much better and you know that. I have booked the tickets, our flight is next week."

I was stunned, what is going on?

I looked over at Mum and she was stunned too.

"Jane", Dad went closer to Mum, would they make up? A miracle...?

"Jane, you have found someone else and I am happy that you are in love, a true love not a forced one. However, I have no intention of leaving our daughter here with a new man. You can see her anytime you like. Even if we haven't worked out, I will make sure Jasmine never goes through the pain you and I are feeling. She needs her Dad. I haven't left uptill now because she needed her Mum to teach her girly things, but now it is the time for her to mature."

Wow, Dad's English is actually really good. He could be a councillor or English teacher, he even had a friend who was a headmaster now and used to convince Dad to do so aswell. He was close to becoming one too until something terrible happened, I can't exactly remember what though.

Looking at the situation unfold, the pinned expression of shock on my Mum's face and my empty belly made butterflies soar in the pits of my stomach. I was stunned and part of me was breaking into a thousand pieces, but I loved my Dad so much.

I wasn't upset or anything because of moving from London- I am not the type to get attached to friends or anyone really, apart from my Dad- but the thought of leaving Mum hurt. A lot.

Sure, I'll miss Sara and Katherine and Georgia, my school friends who were so bubbly and caring, but they'll understand, they always did.

And maybe I'll miss Ryan- gosh he's so cute! What I wouldn't give to be his girlfriend for just one day...Uh uh NO WAY. I threw out that thought as quick as it came. I will not be like my parents.

Oh well, time to pack my bags again. However stubborn Mum is, Dad is way more, he always gets his way, and this time is no different.

"But, what is she going to do without her Mother? She won't know anyone there and I have heard a lot of stories about the schools in Korea!"

Mum was expressing her pain, which made me teary.

"Jane, she is going to be with me, don't forget that. And the schools that you see in the Korean dramas are not what they are actually like. I know some lovely children Jasmine's age who she would get along with just fine."

I told you Dad would get his way.

"Okay that's fine, but but--"

She was frantically trying to think of another excuse.

Come on Mum, you're supposed to be a lawyer!

"Well it's settled then. Jane don't worry. She is with her Father and you know how much my family miss and love her."

Dad was reassuring Mum. 

We could only hear the grandfather clock ticking away. 

Finally, Mum spoke with tears rolling down her dewy cheeks.

"Fine. Take good care of our flower, Min-jun."

She was so beautiful.

I was a spitting image of her.

Well that's what everyone who sees us says.

I remember the days we used to go out as a family to theme parks, Christmas markets, weddings, parties and people thought me and Mum were sisters. I miss those days where there was no care in the world, and we would go shopping together, have lunch and go to spas together. Sometimes even Dad used to get a facial, pedicure, manicure and wax!

Mum has always put me first, even married Dad because of me. She had me when she was only 19 and she has always showered me with affection, even if she hated Dad for persuading her to marry him so young. She has hazel eyes and long, wavy, light brown hair with a very pale yet rosy skin tone and has the plumpest, yet even lips.

Dad on the other hand was tall and lean, always going to the gym in his spare time. He had jet black hair and a very sharp jaw with an anime look to him.

They were both 36 and leaving each other after all the troubles they faced together.

They are the prime example of why NOBODY should get married or into a serious relationship in the first place.

But, anyone would look at us and think we were the happiest family ever. 

Dad smiled a rare smile at her and turned to me, "Pack your bags ttal, your mum will call school and today, and ONLY today will you ever miss it. We are leaving Tuesday morning."

I stared at both of them for a while, they were looking at each other and the atmosphere was nice. But why was it only nice now, when me and Dad were leaving Mum in less than 5 days?

I sighed again. 

Daegu, please be nice. 


	2. Goodbye London

Tuesday morning.

I could feel weight on my king size bed.

I half opened my eyes and saw the morning sun shining bright.

Mum was sitting on the edge of my bed and Dad dressed already standing next to her smiling at me aswell.

Wow, am I dreaming? 

"Haha, ttal you aren't dreaming" Dad laughed, reading my mind.

I managed to open my mouth, "what time is it?"

"8 am darling, do you have everything ready my sweetheart?" Mum stroked back my bangs and drew circles with her slender fingers on my forehead, ahh that feeling brought back so many happy memories.

Just then I remembered our flight was at 12 noon. I had packed everything on Friday and said goodbye to everyone at school yesterday. They all looked sad, even Ryan gave me a farewell peck. All my teachers wished me luck and were sad to see a straight A student leave. My friends said they didn't have time to buy me presents so we all secretly missed the afternoon periods and went to town. Ryan took me to eat from our fave sushi place and then we watched Frozen, I felt like a happy kid.

As soon as we came out, the girls rushed to me with huge bags filled with goodbye gifts, big good luck balloons and a massive card, with individual messages. They made me happier than I had ever been. I felt guilty for not feeling as attached as I should have for the years I knew them. We finally took pictures in the park and played on the swings, laughing and joking about everything whilst remembering all the drama that had happened. I came home before midnight after we all cried our goodbyes-- and yes I shed some tears too. 

Everyone knows I hardly ever cry or get upset, life is too quick to think about things for so long that you end up crying. Life is too short to get attached to people who will leave anyway. Why does water even come out of your eyes when you are sad or happy? I just don't think water should be the sign of how we feel. Feelings should be felt, not seen. The whispers of the heart should connect with each other. Ahhh whisper of the heart, my favourite film EVER. Studio Ghibli, YOU ROCK! 

I got dressed and made sure I had everything packed.

Especially my iPhone, iPod, iPad and iMac. I was a major Apple and SNS obsessor and I loved writing on my blog about all the feelings I couldn't think out loud. I have a really good fan following, but no one knows it by my real name, just a fake. I could never expose myself or anything about the real me other than the stories and experiences I so desperately needed to tell someone.

To be honest, I can't even remember half the things that have happened in my life. My childhood is a blur and all I know is that I'm too easily adaptable. It's not good. Like, anyone in my position would be throwing a million questions at Dad. Moving to the other side of the world is no joke, even if that is your native country. Everything is different. The people, atmosphere, streets, fashion and lifestyle.

So why wasn't it bugging me?

Why, if anything, was I slightly pleased to move to Daegu?

I am a mess. 

*****

It was nearly time for our flight, me and Mum hugged so tightly.

"I'm going to miss you oh so much my flower, I love you so much. Please please FaceTime me everyday, I have survived up till now by seeing you grow. Although I won't be with you, just know you are my heart. Look after yourself and that is how I will be able to survive." I had never seen Mum so broken.

But why was she letting me go so easily? I could sense she wasn't making this up, she was genuinely going to miss me, but why isn't she at least stopping me? On Friday when Dad broke the news, she was too collected about it all. Usually she would fight and fuss if we were even going on holiday together, but this is me, her only daughter; her only child MOVING to Korea. Something wasn't right. I had too many unanswered questions that I didn't even want answered.

I'm better in the dark, I'm worried the light will burn. 

But I was going to miss her so much...

At last, Dad came out and told me to sit with the driver who had just about fit our massive suitcases in the car.

"Sorry about that, we are moving" I said apologetically. 

"No worries little lady, where you heading?" he gave me a friendly smile whilst heaving the last bag in the car boot.

"Korea," I answered back. 

"Erm.. enjoy it I guess!" He didn't know how to react, it was pretty funny.

We both laughed awkwardly as he turned the car on.

I looked back and saw they were hugging tighter than ever. I guess Dad hadn't even seen Mum break down like that so he stroked her hair and soothed her. I was worried. Should we leave her in this state?

But Dad was such a superman. When they pulled away, she was smiling again. Woah, how did he do that? He should go on the KBS show, 'Return of Superman' but he has no young kids. Unless he takes me, but that's such a silly thought, wtf Jas.

Mum was waving and shouting goodbye and good luck to me. She ran to the car and told me to call her at the airport, and as soon as we would land.

I nodded and sniffed silently.

The car drove off down our road and I kept turning back until her figure had disappeared in the horizon.


	3. Kim Taehyung the alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could eat you <3

13 hours later, we had finally reached the other side of the world. 

**_Annyeongaseyo, we hope you enjoyed your flight with Korean Air._ **

**_We have landed at Incheon International Airport, have a nice stay._ **

"Did my sweetheart sleep well?" Dad asked in his soothing voice and ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded, rubbed my eyes and rested my head on is shoulder. I couldn't see outside because it was dark and raining. Great, amazing welcome Daehanmingug.

 _Ping_. **_Kamsahampnida!_**

Everyone jumped out of their seats and made to grab their luggage. The flight was smooth and the air stewards were very friendly, excluding the fact that I couldn't keep any food down for the first 3 hours. I had such bad plane sickness all of a sudden. I had travelled on a lot of planes with Dad and because it's never happened, we didn't even come prepared with any sickness tablets. 

There were more British people than Koreans in business class which was surprising.

I expected it to be filled with Asians, but the business potential has probably grown. I need to stop thinking negative.

It was my first time since I was a child visiting Korea and I don't remember much. Well, by much, I mean a blur. I sometimes have dreams of what seems to be me as a child in Daegu, but when I wake up, I forget the dream. If I did remember, it was all too scattered to form a rough idea of what my childhood memories were really like.  

Occasionally I speak to Dad's family on Skype and they send me presents on my birthday and money for new years but that's about it.

I guess that would all change now.

********

Ahhh school time, I thought to myself.

_Beeeep, beeep! Beeeeeeeep! Beeeep!_

_"Watch where you're going!"_

But why was there so much traffic out and why was it so hot?

Oh yeah.

I wasn't in London.

I had woken up to a normal, sunny day in Daegu.

I don't remember much of the train journey from the airport to here and I'm guessing Dad didn't wake me up because I was still in the same clothes.

Yuck.

I stretched really loudly, my body felt so tight and crunched up after the long flight.

I checked my phone and it had changed to Korean settings.

Omo! It was 6pm on a Thursday already? I could've sworn it was a Tuesday yesterday. Time flies in Korea!

I got up to go to the bathroom and then I realised I wasn't exactly sure where it was.

"Appppaaaaa" I called walking around what I'm guessing was a Korean studio apartment.

"Apppppppppaaaaa, where are youuuu?" 

It was fancy and I liked it. I found the bathroom and damn it was huge. It had a small room coming out of it with fresh towels and a clothes rack with a massive vanity mirror.

Nice, very nice.

I felt sticky so I showered and brushed my teeth, glad that there were toiletries and bathrooms like the ones in London. Imagine weeing in a pit? Haha no thank you. Well that's what I assumed Daegu would be like, I was wrong. The water was just the right temperature. Well, after I managed to figure out its settings. I was hopping around for a good five minutes with sometimes extremely cold water pouring down or extremely hot water burning me. But when I balanced it and used the new bar of lavender soap, I felt as fresh as a butterfly. I dried myself off, got into the clothes that Dad had neatly laid out for me and I burst out laughing.

IT WAS A HANBOK.

"Wow Dad, you outdid yourself with this one. I look like a pink marshmallow!"

I laughed out loud.

Just then, a deep, unfamiliar voice scared the soul out of my body, "Yes, I could eat you."

I turned around faster than you could say what the hell.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I screamed louder than I thought.

It was a boy.

Well of course it was a boy, but I had just woken up, who was this random guy?

Wait- WHY was there a random guy here?

"Are you deaf, who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?!"

I couldn't collect my thoughts but I stared as hard as he was staring at me. He widened his eyes and went red very briefly before putting on a stern expression. He was wearing a black hoodie and his hair was ruffled, as though he just woke up. His hair was orange. Wow. What a freak.

"It should be me asking you the same thing" I couldn't believe what this guy was saying.

"Excuse me? This is my Dad's place and I came here last night, -actually why am I explaining myself? Tell me who you are!"

I shouted at him like an army officer. 

He stared at me for what seemed like ages, making me feel very uncomfortable.

He spoke in a low, deep voice, yet it sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't you dare EVER speak to me like that again. I don't care if you are a girl, I will hurt you and you will not like it."

He clenched his fists and it was pretty frightening even for me, who had seen a lot of people get angry. 

There was a long silence and I realised we were standing so close that I could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath.

His scent was strong, yet sweet.

I quickly stumbled back, tripping over my long hanbok as he caught me from my front just in time, or I would have seriously hurt myself on the marble floor.

His arms were so strong and powerful wrapped tightly around my back.

Without knowing it my arms were just as tight over his lean yet muscular shoulders and I held him so close- our bodies were so close, our eyes were locked.

He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were large and hooded with a very deep gaze.

He was undressing my soul and I let him in for a moment. I could hear and feel his heartbeat,  _or was it mine?_ I don't know how long we were in that position for but I never wanted it to end...what the hell...

JASMINE GET A GRIP!

He just disrespected you, he infiltrated your space, he was standing there, HE IS A STRANGER, DON'T be a typical girl!

Before I could move back out of embarrassment and guilt for thinking such things, he sensed my embarrassment and pushed me away. I was looking down and didn't know what to do. His voice and what he said was so scary, yet I felt a spark holding onto him. I could sense him looking at me and I looked up. Our eyes met and he continued to undress my soul, with those wide, yet childishly innocent brown eyes of his.

"Let's try this again, without you being hormonal. Uh, hello my name is V, real name Kim Taehyung Kim" he said that last bit in English.

He said it in a cute yet funny way because he had such a strong accent.

"I could tell you weren't from here, but don't get me wrong I'm not a pervert. When you were shouting for your Appa it woke me up and then I heard your voice so I followed it and then you had a go at me. I'm sorry if I startled you, but no human dares to talk to me like that."

Who the hell did he think he was, _'no human dares talk to me like that'_.

What was he then? An alien?

He sure looked like one.

Well guess what Kim Taehyung, I will do what I like. 

Just before I could say this, I heard footsteps.

"Ah I guess you guys have met." It was Dad who finally decided to show up.

"Where did you go? I woke up for the first time in a different country and couldn't find you anywhere!" I whined.

"Sorry hun I had to rush to work, you know how it is, but I'm sure Tae explained!" he said, cheerfully smiling at 'Tae'. 

"Explained what?" I asked Dad, getting more pissed off at the fact that he seemed to know AND like the alien.

Ignoring my question, he hurried in his bag and took out his polaroid, "Aigoooo! You look like an Angel! 1,2,3 Cheese!"

He stood there smiling as I felt so confused and angry.

Who was this guy and why was my dad so comfortable leaving us alone together?

Why hasn't Dad reacted to anything?

My brain was overloading itself.

I have been asking myself too many questions, and I felt like I was going to explode.

He was so strict back in London, why has he changed his perspective on boys?

Last year, he met Ryan at a Christmas party and he hated him.

He told me that I was too young to talk to boys- even though I am 17 nearly going to be 18, yet here he is allowing this stranger to be alone with me in a studio appartment?

I didn't understand.

If Mum was here, she'd understand for me. She would shout at the alien much louder and ruder than I did.

Oh Mum, how I miss you.

Why didn't you come? I hoped she could sense that I needed her right now like you see in those cheesy family movies where closing your eyes and touching your heart made your mum find you even if you were lost.

"Ahh Tae take a pic of us" Dad said handing Taehyung the camera.

Why is he calling him 'Tae' like they were friends?

"No problem Samchon." 

"Samchon?" I laughed.

This was too funny.

In the most bitchiest way possible just as I saw in the dramas, I flicked my hair back and teased,

"Appa, since when do you let random, unwanted, street pabo's call you Uncle?"

Ouch. That was deep but I felt satisfied saying it. Who did he think he was? Pabo alien.

"SONG JASMINE! I have taught you better than this, apologise now!"

Dad was furious. Why was Dad taking his side? I looked from Dad to Taehyung who had his fists clenched. I knew he wouldn't try to be rude or threaten me infront of MY Dad, the owner of this place. I thought about Mum and felt so brave.

"Absolutely not! I will not apologise. Why should I? He should have some respect and introduce himself properly instead of watching me wake up like the pervert he was raised to be. Did you bring me over to the other side of the world to wake up to filth like that? Sorry but I'll pass, kamsa anyway."

Wowee. Did I really say that..?

Well, I am my Mum's daughter after all. Dad was stunned, I bet he never knew I had that in me. I felt bad but I really didn't like this guy. Just thinking about how long he must have stood there... maybe he saw me changing, oh my gosh! It made my blood boil!

 _Riiiing Riiiing_. _Riiiiing Riing!_

Saved by Dad's bell, yet again.

Before he picked up, he said to me quietly, "I'll deal with you later" and went out to take the call.

It was just me and Taehyung. I didn't dare to look up at him.

Dad's voice was the only thing we could hear, "Yes yes tell eomoni we landed last night and are perfectly fine. Tonight? Yes we will be free. Likes it here? Ommo, she is already causing trouble! Aniyo, I was not like that, at least not in front of Abeoji, I had respect! Ok ok ok well, I'll sort it out now give me ten minutes, I'm coming! Yaaah, you guys, it hasn't even been a day and so many problems with staff management! OK I said I am coming!" 

He ended the call and came rushing back to us, "Yah, Jasmine don't ever talk to your elders like that. I did not expect that from you, I'm disappointed. Be ready soon we have to visit halmeoni, Tae forgive her she is your haksaeng, and doesn't know what gibberish she's saying."

Just as Dad was leaving, he hurried back into the room looking like he forgot to say something.

"How silly of me. Jasmine don't worry about getting ready, you can see halmeoni on the weekend, there is no rush- although she is dying to see you. You have to start high school tomorrow, remember I said you would never miss a day? Well it's a brand new start for us all. I don't know how long I'll be out for but all your stuff is ready for tomorrow. I have left everything organised, just make sure you get there on time. Tae will explain everything to you as he should've done before. And for my sake, both of you please get along and behave. It's time to let bygones be bygones, whatever happened in the past shouldn't affect the future, am I right Taehyung?"

"Ne, Samchon" he grumbled.

"Good. And you Jasmine?"

He looked at me waiting for a reply, the way a teacher expects two misbehaving children to reconcile.

"Yes Dad." 

I felt my heart sink. High school? We didn't call it that in England. What would it be like? Omo! What if the alien goes to the same school? -Shut up Jasmine, it's your fault, OF COURSE he goes to the same school! Before I had time to answer my own thoughts, Dad smiled reassuringly at both of us, gave the alien a firm pat on the shoulder and kissed me on my cheek.

"Please behave, he is your older. I didn't expect that from you and good luck for tomorrow. I know you'll fit right in. I'll see you soon, there's supper in the oven."

With that said, he left and I watched the door shut behind leaving an eerie silence with the occasional car cruising on the streets down below. I dared to looked back and yep, just as I expected, Taehyung was glaring at me. His fists were clenched. Shit. He was pissed.

Well done Jasmine, serves you right. 


	4. Afraid

7.30pm. 

His fists were clenched. 

I gulped as I realised he was approaching me.

I shouldn't be this scared but after all those nasty things I blurted out before, anyone would be. 

He stopped 10cm in front of me.

He was tall.

Much taller than me and I was pretty tall for a girl.   
Again, I could smell his cologne.

What did I know about him?

Nothing.

Yet it feels as though I've known him forever... 

Why does his presence give me shivers down my spine? Who is this alien? 

He spoke very slowly and deeply, 

"You are a spoilt, stupid and inconsiderate little girl. I haven't punched you in your pretty little face yet because unlike you, I care about family ethics, values and respect. Unfortunately people seem to like your existence. So hear me once and once only;

This is MY TURF. DAEGU IS MY TURF. Do not try to disrespect me, or I will easily sort you out. Girls like you.."

He scanned me up and down slowly and smirked.

"Yep we could all fix you up within 5 minutes." 

I had never felt so scared and angry in my life.

What the hell did he mean?

Just as I was about to open my mouth again, he put one long finger on his lips ushering me to stay quiet, took one last look at me, laughed and walked off down the passageway into a room.

The door shut behind him and I could only hear the passing cars down below in the busy streets of Daegu, whose street lights had turned on because it was dark now.

I didn't know how to react. 

I didn't even know my way around the apartment. I realised I was still in my hanbok and standing on the cold marble floor, I hadn't had a chance to even eat anything. 

I was starving. 

I quickly tried to take off the hanbok, but my hands were shaking so much.

My whole body was shaking.

Before I knew it I slowly fell to the floor leaning against the wall and burst out crying.

I can't remember the last time I cried like this.

My face and sleeves were dripping with tears and I don't know how long I cried for.

 After a while of crying, I gazed emptily onto the floor, remembering the time Mum wouldn't stop crying after we watched Titanic together. 

I was hugging her and laughing so much.

After a while, Mum realised how silly she must've looked so we ordered a takeout and ended up watching Korean dramas, which made us both happy seeing the couples get together in the end.

Oh mummy, wae!

Why did I leave you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style is kind of different, I chose to space the sentences out a lot - just for easier reading. Any and all feedback is appreciated :)   
> Kudos too (if you like) ~~


	5. 8 years ago, Daegu Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK

_Min-jun ran as fast as he could to intensive care unit ward 7._

_He saw him lying there and hurried by his side._

_He couldn't bear to see his best friend lying in this state._

_Min-jun was devastated._

"HYUNG! I'm here, how - what - when did this happen?"

Kim Jun-Seo smiled at Min-jun. His eyes were closing.

"Just..don't forget...me.."

 _Beep beep beep_. 

"But how? How can you leave me like this! Hyung you are the only person whose ever understood me, when I had no one, when everyone thought I wouldn't succeed, you were there. All the times we had together hyung..You can't leave! You can't just go like this! Don't go! Doctor tell him he can't go.."

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"Minjunnie...." 

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_.  

"Hyung? Hyung! It's me I-I-I'm here, Hyung what is it? Doctors take off his oxygen mask! He wants to speak!" 

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_.

"T-Take care of him, he is..he is the only thing left..of me..I love you min..I love him.." 

 _Beep_.

_J_ _unseo pointed to young boy, who was sitting quietly at the edge of the hospital bed._

_Minjun loved that cheerful boy, he was always smiling and playing with his daughter._

_He made everyone so happy._

_But now he was motionless, he had a blank expression._

"Hyung, of course.. anything for you..just don't go, I beg you! Don't go! I need you!" 

 _Beep_. 

"Hyung?"

 _Beep_. 

"H-Hyung!" 

_Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep._

"I'm afraid he is gone, joesonghamnida." 

_The young boy finally got up and Minjun saw his face was glazed with tears._

_The boy's beautiful eyes weren't shining anymore, they were dull and swollen._

"Samchon, has Appa stopped hurting?" 

 


	6. I'm not ready

"Ya."

"Ya!"

I slowly got up, hoping everything was a messed up nightmare...

"Yah, get up. We have school." 

I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't a nightmare, it was all true.

Everything had happened, it was all real.

I forced open my tired eyes and looked up, only to meet the wide eyes of Kim Taehyung.

That alien.

His orange hair was ruffled and he was wearing a black shirt with tracksuit bottoms, I guess he didn't look so scary in the day.

Maybe he was a vampire or werewolf that attacked at night, but it doesn't explain how I got back on this bed? If I remembered correctly I was lying on the bathroom floor crying myself to sleep in that awful pink hanbok...so what happened? Did I cry myself to sleep?

Maybe I did dream a lot of it. 

I massaged my temples and furrowed my brows before realising Taehyung was staring at me, I realised I must look hideous so early in the morning as I secretly tried covering my face with my palms.

But why do I care anyway, I shouldn't give two shits about how I look. But I guess it's because he's so friking handsome that I feel the pressing need to make myself look presentable too. Nothing too major though, because as I said, I don't care. 

"Your uniform is on the hanger. School starts at 9. I don't care how you get there, just make sure you are present, I don't want Samchon to have a reason to be upset with me. We have assembly today and you will be introduced then. Yah hurry up" he spat out the words as though it pained him to even speak to me.

I yawned and calmed my simmering anger down, his Samchon was _my_ Dad who'd always take _my_ side, so he can just bugger off. But I eventually got to grips with the situation as I nodded slowly.

"Where is the school?" I asked him, my voice quiet.

I realised that we needed to be practical about the situation, or at least I do.

I don't know anything about Daegu and I hate to admit it- but I needed help. 

He looked up at me and smiled a weird anime smile, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

Why was he smiling like that? Urgh what an alien.

 "You seem to like talking to people when you aren't spoken to, so ask someone on the way," he said in a teasing baby voice before he blinked his thick eyelashes twice, fucking pretty little shit.

He smirked and walked down the passageway before I heard him fumbling around in what I presumed was his room, maybe he was getting his uniform on, before he opened the front door and let it slam behind him.

What. A. Jerk. I mean how rude can you get?

Ok last night I was really rude, but he threatened me! We are supposed to be even, but I guess guys in Korea take everything to heart.

This is why me and guys are a no-no. 

I got up and realised I still had the hanbok on. It was comfortable I had a nice sleep in it, but that means that I was lying on the bathroom floor!

So how did I... Forget it Jas. 

I checked my phone and it was 8am already. 

Shit.

I was hungry and thought about eating breakfast, but I had no time, I didn't want to be late on my first day, there's a saying that a first impression is the last one and I didn't want people thinking I wasn't serious. 

I quickly showered, took my uniform of the hanger, wore it and it was a perfect fit - it was a pretty uniform. A short grey skirt, with a black blazer, a white frilly undershirt with a black tie.

I didn't know what to do with my long brown hair, so I towel dried it, brushed it out and tied it up in a high ponytail leaving my bangs out. I looked around and spotted that Dad being his organised self had my shoes, bag and even socks there for me!

I put on the short black socks and slipped on the pretty brogue shoes, they were glossy black with long laces. Dad could do anything that Mum couldn't, take me shopping, cook for me, wash my clothes, ya he was the full package.

He had such good dress sense and he would help me pick out outfits for special occassions all the time. The only down side was that he would make sure they weren't too revealing or flirtatious, he was my Dad after all.

Wrapping my satchel around me I headed off to the door. 

This is it.

My first time stepping onto the streets of Daegu on my own.

I wished someone was with me, I don't even know where I'm going!

Argh that Taehyung!

Couldn't he have waited 15 more minutes?

I would've walked miles behind him, I just needed someone with me.

I picked up the keys off the front ledge and closed the door before pressing the button for the lift. 

I'm not ready but I wished myself good luck, seeing as no one was here to. When I heard the ping of the elevator, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous that the butterflies had now replaced my hunger.

Well at least it was sunny I thought as the elevator door opened, sunshine pouring from the sliding glass doors of Appa's apartment complex. 

Here it goes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, longer chapters are coming soon (STAY PREPARED - THEY ARE LONG LOL)


	7. Taehyung's POV

"Jeh-bahl no more! P-please I'm s-sorry, it was a mistake! I p-promise.." 

I punched him again in his rat face, the shed shook as his body made a loud impact on the rumbling metal shutter.

This time I made sure his nose was broken, "Then never EVER answer me back like that again! If you even try to tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you never see light again. What do you tell anyone who asks?" 

"That I f-fell running for the b-bus.."

He didn't even bother defending himself.

Pathetic. There was no fun anymore.

"Good. Now fuck off, and don't forget my money next week."

I watched him nodding frantically and stumbling off back to the school building before assembly started. 

What was with people and taking me for a ride? First that stupid foreigner and now this idiot who should've paid me back on time long ago, then at least he wouldn't have a bloody and flatter nose.

To be honest, I did take out all my anger on him and it felt good. 

I was half an hour early and none of my gang were here even though I was never early, but anywhere was better than that apartment.

I swear she's so stupid.

I guess that's what living abroad for almost a decade did to her. 

Waekugin pabo. (stupid foreigner)

Whatever. I'm done with attaching onto people anyway, all they ever do is leave.

I looked at my hands and saw blood.

Great. I went over to the fountain and washed the cuts, and it felt so good.

All my pain was being washed away, water is a powerful substance.

When we pain water comes out, if we are happy out comes water, and to calm us down we touch water. 

_She's become so beautiful..._

I checked my phone and I had two new messages.

Text 1: _Don't wait for me, dance practice is better than assembly :D -Jimin_

Text 2: _I've got to sort out some stuff. School is for losers. See ya tomorrow. Oh and give that Namjoon a taste of his own shit. -Jungkook._

Well at least Jimin would come in later.

Jungkook was still pissed at the head boy, Kim Namjoon, for giving him triple detention after finding him in the toilets with a girl and then Jungkook tried to start a fight with him.

Haha, I need to teach Jungkook how to skive class WITHOUT getting caught. 

I looked around and I couldn't see her anywhere and now everyone was going in to assembly.

Aigo I should've waited for her, she's probably lost. Samchon trusted me to take her to school and I couldn't even do that. 

"Taetae wait up!" 

I didn't even have to turn to know it was Soo-Young. Ah, why didn't I say no to her confession. 

"Tae Oppaaa, WAIT UP!" 

I finally turned around and saw her running to me.

Anyone would be over the moon having a girlfriend like Park Soo-Young, I mean she had it all.

She had the sexiest legs, prettiest face, perfect swag and she was so aegyo, but there was something that annoyed me so much about her.

She was too easy.

All I had to do was get in trouble and she'd run after me putting on this childish voice which didn't suit her.

She was so fake. I know she only wanted to be with me for the reputation.

Well, time to end it. It was a good two weeks. 

"Yah, why are you running to me like you haven't seen me for years?" I asked her.

She didn't get the hint. Instead she cupped her face and blinked rapidly. Urgh, it made me so angry.

"Because I missed you oppaaa! You didn't reply to my texts and you didn't pick up my calls. I was so worried."

"No you weren't. Listen, we've had good fun. You pleased me and all but I'm just not looking for a serious relationship. Besides, I've been a bad boyfriend and I don't want to do this anymore. It's over Soo-Young." 

"What? But, T-tae, I thought you liked me?" 

"Exactly. I liked you, but I don't anymore. Look, you and I both knew this was never going to work out." 

Argh.

I should just walk off but I know if I don't make it clear now, she'll come after me later and I can't be asked with this girl drama.

Park Soo-Young was one of the most popular girls at school.

But, she was a mean girl and she was obsessively dangerous, she'd do anything to get revenge on anyone who broke her heart.

If she acted herself more, maybe she'd be a decent catch, but she always put up a front.

I've known her for four years and she confessed to me last month, but we had made it official only two weeks ago. 

I carried on anyway, "so just find yourself another guy." 

She looked at me for a long time.

What is it with girls and looking into my eyes for ages like they'll be able to read my thoughts?

No one has ever been able to tell what I'm thinking, I've mastered a poker face and learnt how to gaze into eyes and read souls.

"After everything I did for you! I hate you Kim Taehyung! I gave you anything you wanted, I was always by your side telling everyone to lay off you when you were having a bad day- which is every day! I will get you back for this, mark my words!" She ran off crying, silly girl. 

She gave her innocence to me so quickly and now what was she worth? Zero.

In all honesty, I am so done with having flings with girls, Soo-Young would be the last one.

I mean, skinship and physical stuff is really good and all but I had never been in a serious relationship.

I'd never opened up my heart to anyone.

Only a few of my hyungs and Jimin and Jungkook know the real me, and even then I prefer listening to their worries.

I don't like burdening myself on anyone. 

Just then, the bell rang and assembly was over. I wonder how the waekugin introduced herself. 

***********

_"Jimin give me back my dolly! Taetaeeee, he's not giving it back!"_

_She was actually crying._

_"Jiminie Pabo! Give Minnie her doll back NOW!"_

_"Make me! Heheh Minnie is a cry baby! Aigo she's got water coming out of her big eyes! Catch me if you can!"_

_I ran after him as fast as I could. He was very fast. He was running into the forest, Appa said there were monsters in there._

_"Jimin, DONT!" He threw the doll into the forest as hard as he could._

_"Nooooooooo!! My dolly!" Minnie sat on the floor and started crying. Her dress was dirty and her ice cream was on the floor. Without thinking I ran in the forest, I had to stop Minnie crying._

Ahhh double home economics. Kill me now.

Everyone was always taking this class as a joke.

Throwing paper, doodling on the white board, sitting on tables and eating the ingredients we were supposed to be using was the way this class was run. It was so chill, so instead of doing all that I was used to just sleeping.

It would be a good two hour nap, last night I hadn't gotten any sleep...

"Class settle down." 

 I could hear the high chairs sliding in and the noise slowly died down, why did it get so quiet?

I was having another flashback dream.

Ever since I found out she was coming back, my dreams were scattered and took me back into my past. 

"Kim Taehyung. Get your head off the table now." 

Oh krap, Gyo-jang Yi had walked in as smoothly as he does.

He was a really friendly headmaster and had always turned a blind eye to my anger and rebellious nature, but disrespect him or anyone else and he would thoroughly discipline that unlucky student.

He valued respect over everything.

He had even made the school motto "Discipline & respect". He'd probably name his child Yi Jon-Gyeong. 

"Ya, joesonghamnida." I was annoyed, but knew better than to show attitude to him. 

It had taken the class less than ten seconds to be seated and fix themselves up. 

"Good. Now as you know, we have a new student amongst us. Her name is Song Jasmine and she is from London. I hope you will make her feel very welcome even if it is nearly the end of the school year." 

Someone wolf whistled.

Who the f--?

It was Park Chanyeol. That idiot.

His gang who called themselves EXO, started sniggering like idiots. 

I remember only last year, Park Chanyeol used to be the class joker.

He was a cool guy, and EXO were really funny hyungs who all took blows and stood up for each other.

That all changed when Chanyeol's first girlfriend (who I just broke up with) Park Soo-Young had lied and said that me and her had kissed. That changed him.

He actually believed that she cheat on him with me, and he hated my guts ever since.

He fell into depresion, and instead of coming out a healed guy, he would disrespect all pretty girls in some way because he thought they were all like Soo-Young, he thought they were all poisonous and easy to get.

Stupid guy.

Him and his gang became the rebels and bullies, who had this sad history.

I felt sorry for him, but how dare he whistle at Jasmine?

If it was up to me anyone who even tried to look at her with ulterior intentions would be limping for a year. 

"I see you think it's funny to disrespect a girl. Well I hope you find it funny cleaning the toilets for the rest of the year." Gyojang Yi punished severly.

He didn't believe in expulsion.

Rather, he believed in putting in all the effort to straighten out the undisciplined child rather than letting him leave to misbehave elsewhere. 

He described the student body as an actual body, so if one part became sick with misbehaviour, we would all collectively treat that illness, not just remove it from our bodies. 

I liked that metaphor, he always started the new year with that. 

Gyojang Yi was truly an inspirational man.

The whole class laughed.

It felt good when he told them off. Someone had to, they were too full of themselves, just because they were a little older.

"Good one Gyo-Jang!" I shouted aloud. 

"Why thank you Taehyung."

He was more fond of me because him and my dad were childhood friends.

I miss Dad.

"Kim Taehyung, if I'm not mistaken that's a free seat next to you. Song Jasmine will sit there for the rest of the year." 

"Haha! Now THAT was a good one, Gyo-Jang Sir!"

It was Oh Sehun. He was the one most loyal to Chanyeol, everyone teased them that they should get married if they loved each other so much. 

"Ya Sehunie stop always backing your boyfriend. The toilets are free if you can't contain your feelings." The back row of students who heard were sniggering.

This is why Baekhyun hyung was different, I was fond of him. 

He was the only one who acted older and he constantly persisted in trying to counsel Chanyeol's behaviour and attitude.

He would take him to parks and meditate together and he would try and encourage Chanyeol to direct all his negative energy into performing.

As much as they pissed me off, they were pretty good performers. 

Rumour has it that girls think me and Baekhyun are brothers.

What a compliment- he was one of the most handsome guys around.

Gyojang gave one final look to all of us and toured the class to check if uniform was correct and diaries were signed.

Feeling satisfied, and smiling to himself, he apologised to Ms. Lee our home economics teacher and left. 

She turned to Jasmine, smiling. "Yah, Song Jasmine, why don't you sit next to Kim Taehyung at the back- the one with the orange hair that the Principal overlooked for some strange reason. If you feel uncomfortable or need more concentration, you can always come to the front."

Ms. Lee was too nice to the girls and I think, no - I knew she didn't like me and disapproved of Principal Yi's fondness towards me.

She described me as a rebel and vandal to all the teachers in the staff room, Namjoon Hyung told me so.

He fulfills his head boy duties well, not to mention the smartest kid in school with an IQ of 148. 

"Kamsahamnida, Ssem Lee."

This was the first time I heard her speak with manners and she sounded so cute.

Not the type Soo-Young put on, but this aegyo came from inside her.

Everyone turned their heads to watch her sit next to me, with the occassional whisper of opinion and giggle.

I don't really care for opinions, so I never heard what comments were made. 

Putting my head back down, I didn't want to watch her walk to me. 

Why me of all people?

I could see about three more empty seats and they were near the front too. Argh, my destiny is really testing my patience.

Ms Lee, I know you don't like me but try to understand...

After what felt like an eternity, she sat down next to me and it felt exactly the same as it used to.

Yeah I was really harsh on her back in the apartment, but I was confused myself.

I was pissed that she didn't even bother to call, message or even visit Daegu once.

She never even called Halmeoni or her family in Korea, they would always make the effort.

What pissed me off the most was how she genuinely didn't recognise me when I was in the apartment.

I mean, how forgetful can someone be?

 _She obviously chos_ e t _o forget you V._

_You became so cold to her since you found out she was moving._

_She used to cry to Jimin, she even went to the forest looking for you. You told her never to talk to you ever again..._

_You said you hated her, and you went missing for the last month she was here, you never even said goodbye..._

But guess what Minnie, not a day has gone past without me thinking of you.

I opened my eyes again, the class carried on messing around and she was quietly sitting next to me, she must feel so awkward.

Ungrateful foreigner. 

The amount of girls who would give their souls to even smell my scent, hold my hand and have me gaze in their eyes for just one day-- but here she was, can't even start a conversation. 

Well at least that hasn't changed.

She was so unique and special. She brought with her such a positive aura. 

I always thought she was like a butterfly that I could stare at from afar, but I was so scared that if I touched her, she would fly away, I would lose her.

Deep down, covered with years of dead leaves was the most innocent and beautiful person I know. 

URGH, get a grip on yourself V! At this rate, you'll be the Daegu flower boy!

_But V, you know you can't be with her for too long, not again._

She's the only one who lights up your nights and helps you forget reality, just trust your heart.

_But V, when did you ever have a heart? She took it from you years ago, and she hasn't given it back._


	8. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyi Chanyeol is my EXO bias <3

**JASMINE'S POV**  

It was finally lunchtime, and I was starving.

Surviving on a cereal bar since landing in Korea was really taking its toll on my body.

Classes were so damn awkward and Taehyung- he is so weird.

Ten minutes after I sat down next to him, he got up and left without asking the teacher.

She didn't even say anything.

Then he came back twenty minutes later, picked up his bag (assuming he forgot to take it before, what a pabo) and left again! 

I saw him at break time walking out of school, then he returned half an hour later.

He got sent out in every class for doing stupid things that you would expect a 5 year old to maybe do.

Pulling girls' hair, snoring in class and picking fights with the poor substitute teacher for Maths was the daily life of Kim Taehyung.

Or what I assumed it was.

Didn't he care about his grades or his future? It was nearly the end of the year which means exam time, and he wasn't bothered at all.

But, when there weren't any more textbooks left, he chucked me his.

That was pretty nice I guess.

He also got me a ruler and potractor which made me feel happier. 

It was the nicest thing anyone did since I came here.  

Making friends was so hard!

All I ever heard were comments about how I looked and what I was wearing.

I was told that my ethnic mix was like an alien, and a girl called Park Soo-Young said that I looked like I was begging for attention with the length of my skirt.

Even though it was longer than hers. At least it covered my bum, unlike hers. When she bent down to pick up her bag, her knickers were on show under her tights which I don't think is even allowed.

I didn't even know her, but she was a hypocritical cow and I could see us locking horns very soon. She was definitely a girl who could start drama, with her stupid clique of girls who called themselves 'Red Velvet'. 

I've gone off cake now.

Everytime I smiled at a girl who looked like she would smile back, she'd look away and later I'd catch her staring at me for a good minute.

When I decided to stare back, she would start a chain of whispering with her group, like an awful game of Chinese whispers and then they'd all burst out in fits of laughter.

This scenario happened four times already and lunch hadn't even started.

Not to mention a door was slammed in my face when this girl held it open for a boy who was walking right in front of me.

The girls in this high school were childishly venomous.

_Bruuuuuuuuuggggghhhlllll._

Chill out stomach, I'm on my way to feed you. 

"That's the new girl."

"Who does she think she is?"

"Ahh she's trying to get all the namja's attention by acting innocent."

"Aigooo she's so hot! Ya, waekugin! Come down here anytime and I'll show you what a sangnamja is!"

I put up my middle finger at the bastard who said that.

 _'I'll show you what a real man is’_ \- whoever said that doesn't know that a real man NEVER calls out to a girl like that.

The disrespect was really getting on my nerves, Dad was wrong and Mum was right; this is EXACTLY like the high schools in the Korean dramas.

That reminds me, I haven't even called my Mum once since I landed, she's probably worried sick about me.  

I made a mental note of having something to look forward to when I went back to the apartment. I'd probably FaceTime or Skype her.

I miss her.

Everytime I walked past someone, they would turn around and stare and if I walked past a group they would talk about me.

Addressing me as 'waekugin' like I couldn't understand Korean. Ugh. My pronunciation may be wrong in places, but I was as fluent in Korean as any of them.

I felt like a celebrity, but without the love.

"No she is NOT hot. She is a weirdo. She was talking to herself in the girl's toilets and because she has no friends she tried to make up some!"

"Hahaha, good one Soo-young!" 

"What a loser!"

Ignoring it all, I picked up a tray and joined the lunch line.

I waited patiently until it was my turn.

The lunch ladies were so friendly and greeted me with huge smiles on their faces, I think they were told I was new. Or they just took one look at me and saw that I looked different.

Or maybe they were just nice and it was just the girls my age who were bitches.

I couldn't help but smile when the last lady told me I looked like an angel, not because I liked hearing compliments, but she reminded me of my halmeoni. 

I have a mixture of my parents features.

My mums long, light-brown, wavy hair and her big, hazel eyes with my dad's jawline complemented with his very pale skin tone and his height.

At 165cm, I was pretty average for a girl.

I didn't have my mums rosy cheeks but I sure had her plump lips.

The feature I liked best of me were my legs. They were toned and long, I used to hit the gym a lot with Dad so I developed abs, a toned bum and was pretty fit.

But, I don't think much of when people call me beautiful because I always wonder how can they possibly know if I'm beautiful? 

Sure I can be attractive and pretty, but beauty truly does come from the heart.

A good person will eternally be beautiful, but a person with a bad heart will never be beautiful.

When I finally got my food I spotted a corner table right at the back of the cafeteria where I was certain that no one would join me.

I wanted to devour my food in peace. 

Looking down at my tray, my belly was jumping for joy. Rice cake soup, mixed fried rice and ssam with fried crab sticks, aigoooooo, I didn't know school food in Korea had this much variety!

Reminds me so much of Dad's cooking.

Haha he cooked pretty well for a Dad. Much better than Mum. Mum used to burn everything.

I remember when we came to Daegu for New Years and she tried cooking Korean food to impress Dad, but in her excitement her arm hit the saucepan which had the broth for the bean soup, which ended up everywhere on the floor.

I don't know why I remembered that, it's a very plain memory.

But since I've come to Daegu, I'm remembering fragments of my childhood. 

I picked up my chopsticks, broke the end and just as I was about to inhale my food, I heard footsteps behind me.

Someone stopped centimetres behind my back and spoke. They had an unusually deep voice. So deep that it sounded unreal.

"Yah. Waekugin, get up now."

Oh no. Who and what was it this time?

I slowly turned around and saw it was that Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun from home economics.

They were with another shorter guy from their gang and both of them were smirking like side men, and Chanyeol was towering over me.

Just a moment ago the canteen was buzzing with conversation and laughter, now it was reduced to a deathly silence, just by the presence of these three guys.

They really must be known to have a name if their presence alone caused the silence you would expect when the Headmaster walked in.

I could see and feel everyone watching what would happen to me, with the occasional whisper, some felt sorry for me and some were just laughing at my fate.

That's how quiet it got, I could hear their whispers; or maybe they didn't master the art of whispering?

All eyes were on me.

“Are you deaf? I said get the hell up. This is OUR table and no one dares to sit here.”

He came closer to me and bent down, so his mouth was practically touching my ear.

I could feel his hot breath sliding down the walls of my ear, forcing itself into my eardrum,

“Not even you can sit here princess. But if you want, you can sit on me, my place, tonight. I will warm you up, no heat will compare to the one you will feel. If you like, I could be of great service to you. No one would ever bother you or talk about you behind my back- think about it.”

I couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Last night, yes I cried it all out but those were my emotions that were building up after a good six months.

Witnessing my parent’s constant arguments, having to leave London, getting to Korea after thirteen hours of plane sickness, having to deal with an intruder that up till now I do not know why my dad is so comfortable around- no more miss sensitive.

I turned my whole body around and slowly got up to face him, even though I had to crane my neck.

Everyone was silent waiting to see what would happen, even I didn’t know what would happen, but I needed to defend myself.

I was NOT pathetic.

It was either now I make a stand, or for the whole time of my school life be harassed and bullied.

No one should accept bullying, especially not the psychological type.

That destroys a person inside out like poison.

I built up courage and pushed him away.

 “I don’t know who the HELL YOU ARE, but I can sit wherever and do whatever the FUCK I want. And secondly, keep your disgusting sex offers to yourself because you may be tall and have big feet but by the looks of it, you wouldn’t be able to hold one whole night, let alone 1 minute. SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!”

I don’t fail to shock myself.

I stared back into his eyes, he was dumbfounded. Everyone started laughing and making _ooooooh_ sounds. They were like hyenas, hungry to see a fight.

“Shut the fuck up!”

It was his tail, Oh Sehun who was hyping up and telling everyone to stop laughing.

Chanyeol’s eyes were flameballs.

I didn’t know what he was going to do, but I couldn’t break the eye contact.

Not now.

“You all think it’s funny, eh?”

He was circling me like prey and looking at everyone, making sure they could clearly see.

They all stopped laughing and stared on.

“Well let me remind you what real humour is”.

SLAP.

I fell back instantly.

Blood was rushing to my left cheek.

My legs had given way and bent back and my body hit the table.

Hard. 

He slapped me?

He just slapped me.

A boy had just slapped me.

 On my face.

 In front of the whole school.

I didn’t know what to do.

It didn’t hurt as much as I was shocked.

I couldn’t touch my cheek, my hands were shaking so much, I felt like dying, why did I open my big mouth?

“OI! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

Someone came breezing in, flipping the tables that were in his way.

I saw three boys running to where we were.

One had black hair, the other had red hair and the last one with orange hair, I recognised.  It was Taehyung.

I heard punches, thuds and then screams.

What on earth? I looked up again to see Taehyung hurling punches to Chanyeol’s face.

They weren’t ordinary punches; Taehyung was punching the life out of him. Blood was gushing out of his nose and I heard a lot of cracking.

Just then, Chanyeol managed to release himself, wiping his bloody face with the sleeve of his white shirt and held Taehyung up by his orange hair.

He smiled demonically at Taehyung before throwing him against the canteen wall as Taehyung's back smacked against the hard wall and he slid down with a loud thud.

Chanyeol lunged towards him and flew a punch in Taehyung’s stomach, and Taehyung was now coughing up blood.

Luckily, Taehyung jerked his body away and missed the next lunge as he elbowed Chanyeol in the back.

Chanyeol landed on the floor face first.

I shut my eyes, I couldn’t bear to see Taehyung get hurt like this.

Yeah, he was a rude bitch on the outside, but I just knew he was a nice person inside.

He was the only one who stood up for me when everyone else was watching a lanky boy back-slapping a girl on the face. He had respect, Taehyung was respectful deep down.  

Taehyung....Taehyung.....

I remember I knew a Taehyung when I used to visit Korea regularly about ten years ago.

I wonder where he was now?

 

_When I heard he ran away from home, I cried my eyes out for one whole night._

_No one could calm me down._

_I decided to run after him but never found him._

_I even ran into the forest and still couldn’t find my superman Tae._

_Dad was crying so much. He had come back from a funeral._

_Whose funeral was it? Why was he crying? Did he miss Taehyung too?_

_I remember they found him some hours later, but I never saw that Taetae again._

_I was sent to London._

 

I was moving in and out of consciousness.  

I kept on having flash backs.

I wanted to stop the fights, but my leg wasn’t moving. It was dead under my weight.

The red and black haired boys were both immersed in their own fights, but Taehyung's was the worst.

I couldn't tell whose blood was painting the floor more, Chanyeol or Taehyung's.

“How – do – you - fucking – like – it?!” Taehyung had bruises on his face and a bust lip, but was still managing to kick and punch Chanyeol who loomed over him.

 All six boys were sliding on the floor, and their clothes were ripped.

Girls were screaming and running out of the canteen, screaming for a teacher.

Girls were so pathetic.

Look at me, helplessly laying here; watching animals fighting, I was a prime example.

The hot food was being thrown everywhere and the lunch ladies had run away as well.

The red hair and black haired boys were on top of Sehun and another member of his gang who had big, round eyes.

 That black haired boy...he looks so familiar...

_He still has the same chubby cheeks, but the boy I knew only used to tease me a lot, he'd never make someone else bleed like this black haired boy was doing._

My thoughts were scattered.

There was so much noise, I was so weak.

I hadn’t been able to eat anything and I felt like vomiting my insides out.

My eyes were drowsily opening and closing. I couldn’t see where Taehyung and Chanyeol were, I just saw red.

Red symbolised danger.

I was in danger.

I was the new girl, the foreigner in danger.

Just then, the canteen doors flew open and a group of burly male teachers were furiously ripping the boys apart.

My eyes weren’t staying open. My body was slowly falling.

The last thing I heard was my name,

“Song Jasmine, wake up! Can you hear me?”

“She isn’t answering!”

“I think she’s passed out. Someone call first aid. Ppalli!”

***


	9. I need you Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a personal experience :')  
> Secondary school (High school) were golden days.

Petite drops of water were being sprinkled on my face.

 I felt alive again. Where was I?

My eyes were sluggishly opening.

“I have called both your parents. You disgrace my school, and you disgrace yourselves, shameless boys!” It was Gyojang Yi.

 “Even now he is rolling his eyes! Look!”

 His voice was like thunder, booming and echoing in the canteen.

Ah yes, the fight.

That wasn’t an ordinary fight; it reminded me of the Roman Gladiators fighting wild animals that I used to avidly watch on the History channel.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a weak girl. I’ve seen physical fights, I even remember being part of one- once long ago, but this was something completely different.

This broke the ice; it was like an initiation test.

Daegu had tested me to see if I’d survive.

Well, I’m thinking this right now so I guess I passed.

 I tried to get a better view of who was here and what was happening, but my body wasn’t allowing me to, it was dead.

Slowly, I craned my head around the canteen and it was mess. Tables were upside down, food was flung against the walls and I could see scattered bits of broken glass.

It was the aftermath of a war and was equally as deserted.

“Sir, I think she’s awake.”

It was an unfamiliar voice. The owner of it came over to me and bent down stroking my bangs off my forehead and cupping my cheeks softly.

 It was a beautiful lady. She looked very young but had an elegant posture. She had long, brown, straight hair with big, brown eyes. She had a slim, heart shaped face and was wearing glasses.

She reminded me of my mum. I couldn’t stop staring at her.

She turned to Gyojang, “she’s suffered quite a shock- anyone would. Those ruffians who aren’t fit to be called human, didn’t even respect the fact that she could’ve been seriously injured laying here!”

Her expression quickly turned venomous as she turned her head sharply, glaring at the boys. They were all silent.

 I couldn’t see what state anyone was in yet, I was struggling to lift my back up with my hands. Sensing this, the kind lady placed her hand on my back and helped me up.

My legs fell. “Woahh, easy there honey,” she was very patient and strong. She lifted me up and we both stood there for a while until I could feel blood flowing through my body again.

I couldn’t help but beam at her, “Kamsahamnida Ma’am, thank you so much.”

I felt truly grateful just by looking at her. She was one of those people who with just one look at would make all your worries fly away.

 “How are you feeling?” Her voice was melodious.

 “Umm a bit better I guess, but I feel a bit shaky haha” I tried to laugh off the awkwardness of the situation, aware that there we were the only two females in the canteen.

 She turned a chair up and helped me sit on it.

I finally got a chance to look around properly. I was shocked.

Taehyung and Chanyeol were covered in blood and food, their shirts and clothes were ripped. Both had cut lips and were fiercely looking down avoiding eye contact with Gyojang Yi who was looming over them. It was actually quite funny seeing them both struggling to stand straight.

Chanyeol’s legs were giving in and he’d quickly stumble on the spot, but stand up straight just as fast.

However, looking at Taehyung struggling wasn’t as funny. I felt like I should run up and help him, he was like a child who needed support and I knew this was my fault. But, he got a bit too pissed off, right?

As I was sadly staring at him wishing he was sitting on this chair instead, he turned his eyes briefly to meet mine. I blushed like crazy and looked straight back down.

Although he was much shorter than the boys, Gyojang Yi was looming over them but his face showed no sign of anger, it was deadly.

“Keep your eyes on the floor silly boy!” I looked up, shocked at his attentive glare.

Taehyung’s eyes were still fixed on me.

Look down pabo! I don’t want you getting in more trouble!

This was all my fault. I felt so guilty.

I glanced a few centimetres away and saw the red and black haired boys looking down at their feet with their hands crossed at their stomachs. Their hair was partially covering their face, but they too had cuts and bruises all over. That black haired boy.

Omo I know him!

Wait -was it him?

Argh, his hair was covering his face too much! If only I could peer under his hair, or if he looked up one inch...

My thoughts were interrupted with Gyojang’s voice. This time it sounded calmer and more relaxed.

“Miss Mina, could you please take Song Jasmine to your office and get her cleaned up- she didn’t deserve all this on her first day. What must she be thinking about the lack of discipline?”

He turned to me. “I apologise for this behaviour. This is not how my students usually are. These four in front of me are worst this school has to offer. I hope you won’t lack expectation.”

I shook my head rapidly and he gave a quick smile.

 “After that, please escort her to my office.” He nodded at Miss Mina and reset his face to robot mode as he ushered the boys out of the canteen.

Each time one of them would walk past him to leave, Gyojang Yi slapped the back of their heads.

 Again, it was funny to see how they all lowered their heads in anticipation for that punishment. This probably happened to them on a weekly basis.

“Boys, show courtesy,” Gyojang ordered.

One by one they all struggled to turn around; eyes fixed on the floor and bowed to us. They were wincing in severe pain, but true to their nature, they were putting on brave faces.

I dared not to think how they would be punished. What if they were expelled? Judging by the state of the canteen and severity of the fight, serious action would be taken. If Taehyung got expelled, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I regretted everything I said to him in the apartment.

But the way he flew to my rescue in the canteen.

Woah, thinking about how he made an entrance with his boys made me feel pretty special.

Don’t get me wrong, I am not that girl who finds enjoyment from guys fighting, I hated that damsel in distress outlook.

But Taehyung was like my knight in shining armour, my superman. On the very moment Chanyeol hit me, how did Taehyung dash in?

Why did we have such a connection?

Oh no. Wait.

 It can’t be.

No... It wasn’t.

Butterflies rushed to the pit of my belly. I felt sick.

I blacked out.

***************************

“Jasmine? It’s me, Miss Mina.”

I was lying in a bed this time and I remember it all, the fight, Gyojang punishing the boys, that sweet voice... and Taehyung.

Aigo! Was he alright?

I abruptly pulled myself up this time, no help needed. I saw Miss Mina’s eyes were searching mine, she was worried.

Answering her expression, “I-I’m fine, honestly, did I pass out again?”

Her eyes loosened its worry. She smiled at me.

“Yes, you did fall unconscious. And you are not fine, you’re still quite weak, but the good news is that whilst you were sleeping I could cater to your injuries. When you fell, you cut your leg and the top of your forehead has a deep gash. Luckily, I put white spirit on it and it’s all bandaged now. If you were awake, gosh you would be screaming this place down!”

We both laughed, knowing the childhood pain of white spirit on cuts. It felt rejuvenating being able to laugh with someone again, even if it was a head girl. Wait, was she even a head girl or a teacher?

“Uh Miss Mina, are you the head girl?” I needed to ask.

“Haha, sadly I’m not the head girl, I am much older.”

I felt embarrassed and looked down. I was hoping maybe we could be friends seeing as I hadn’t made any. She was so lovely.

Answering my pending thought, she exclaimed, “Ah, yes how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m the school nurse. You can just call me Mina if you like; I prefer a friendly relationship with the students, especially with you girls. In this school, there is A LOT of drama –usually started by girls, which leads to arguments and fights, and that’s where I’m needed!” 

We shared another giggle. There wasn’t an awkward atmosphere like I felt this whole time in Daegu. I felt warm now.

Mina got up to get a bottle of Gatorade, opened the seal and told me to drink it.

“You need to regain energy by proper food, but for now drink up. Whatever happened back there, I strongly advise you forget about it. I was told it’s your first day here, and your second day in Korea and things are much different than what you’re used to. I won’t explain too much now, because you seem a very intelligent girl who probably understands the culture clash, and frankly I need to escort you to the Principal’s office ASAP.”

She waited for me to drink half the bottle and helped me get up. I didn’t need her help anymore but it felt nice that she cared about me.

As we were making our way there, I analysed the school building. The hallways were empty because it was the final two periods, and they looked so peaceful and clean. I glanced into classrooms and saw some classes messing around; some paying attention and I even saw a class where all the students were sleeping while the teacher was writing on the board.  

Passing through the corridors, I looked out of the large windows and noted that the school lawns were highly maintained. The grass was freshly cut, and cherry blossom trees were surrounding the entrance.

Oh, so THAT’S the entrance. Haha I must’ve come through the car park way then, silly me. I even missed my own introductory assembly.

Right in the middle of the school field was a flagpole with the motto of ‘Discipline & Respect’ above the school emblem. The building had a cosy feel yet was very grand.

I think I was growing fond of it.

Wow that is so weird.

I just got slapped in the face and witnessed a massive fight that would be gossiped about for ages, yet here I am appreciating the building, calling it cosy?

I always leave myself speechless. I don’t even know myself properly.

Mina tapped me on my shoulder with her finger on her lips, signalling me to Gyojang’s office just a few doors away. We were in a corridor that only had a couple of rooms. I assumed this was the administration corridor and I could hear Gyojang’s voice.

Many voices actually, it was like a meeting of some sort.

Mina knocked on the door and the voices stopped.

“Yes?” Gyojang asked.

“Yes Sir, it’s me and she’s cleaned up now. She feels much better.” Mina opened the door wide and placed her hand on my back telling me to sit down.

 Before she left she whispered, “It’ll be okay, don’t worry. I’m always here if you need someone to chill with” and grinned at me.

I would definitely be speaking to her again.

I know I would need someone to talk to, I could sense this was only the start of it. As much as I hated the thought of any drama, whether it is school, boys or domesticated, that’s how much it follows me.

Mina bowed to Gyojang, the people in the room and left, closing the door behind her.

Feeling braver than before, I looked around the room and saw Taehyung and Chanyeol, the red and black haired boys weren’t here.

But Taehyung was with a woman who looked like him; she was very pale and had short hair falling down her slim, defined face and she was wearing sunglasses for some reason, so I couldn’t look at her eyes.

I looked over at Chanyeol and he was with two men. One was wearing a sharp suit and had a headset on. He was wearing frameless glasses and had a stern expression on his clean shaven face. He looked in is late 40s and had his hands crossed behind his back. He looked authoritative and important, like a manager. His phone was constantly ringing, making him leave the room about 3 times, so he ended up turning it off.

The other man was sitting next to Chanyeol. He was wearing a polo shirt and trousers and had the same ears as Chanyeol- elf like. I think this was his Dad

“I apologise for calling you here, I’m sure you probably have more important things to do. As I was saying, their behaviour is not acceptable and I have called you in to discuss their futures.”

It was their parents, oh yeah I remember waking up to Gyojang saying he would call them in.

After what seemed like hours of lecturing, with some interruptions from the boys quickly shut down by their parent’s body language and apologies being said, Gyojang finally addressed me.

“So, Jasmine how should we punish them?”

They were all looking at me. I gulped, what can I say? I’ve never been asked this question.  But I eventually found my voice.

“Uh, Gyojang sir, whatever you decide.”

That was the safest thing to say, but he chuckled in disbelief.

“So you’re telling me that you don’t want to punish someone who assaulted you?” he pointed at Chanyeol.

“No –I just” before I could finish,

SLAP.

The man who looked like Chanyeol (yep it was his Dad) had slapped him like I was slapped. Karma is a bitch.

“You assaulted a girl? Have you no shame! What have we taught you all these years? Did we raise you up like this? No matter how successful you get, you are worth nothing if you have no decency!”

We were all watching on whilst Chanyeol had his head bent extremely low.

The other man in the suit was shocked as well. He had flinched when Chanyeol got hit as though he should have stopped it.

 I quickly looked at Taehyung to see him smirking. I took this time to analyse him properly again.

His orange hair was softly ruffled and the blood on his face had dried up. His head was down with the help of his hair that covered his forehead and brushed his eyes which were looking around. When he smirked, he looked so cute! His teeth were really straight even through an injured lip and his smile was unique. He used his whole mouth to express his emotions, and show off his perfect set of teeth.

He had a resting bitch face, but now he was smiling at the sight of seeing Chanyeol get slapped, he looked satisfied.

I wanted to see more of his smile, but something told me he didn’t do it much.

I must have been looking at him for too long because just then, he locked eyes with me. I blushed again and looked down.

I decided to look back up, and saw him still gazing at me. Our eyes immediately started playing with each other, and he complemented this by turning his head slightly to the side and pouted. His mouth was closed and pointed down while his eyes were wide as he was playing innocent.

I couldn’t help but smile, his eyes were glistening brightly and his bottom lip was sticking out childishly, he was doing aegyo! He looked irresistible and I wanted to get up and hug him tight.

Uh uh NO WAY, are you falling for him! Are you serious right now?

I finally released eye contact aware that my face was deep red and aware that Taehyung knew exactly what was going through my head.

His eyes had the power to open my soul but when I looked beyond his glistening, I just saw my reflection...

I don’t know anything anymore, my emotions are like a never ending rollercoaster, and maybe I’m going to start my period soon.

 I looked away and realised I was being spoken to.

“I deeply apologise for my son’s behaviour, I promise he will apologise with just as much publicity as he assaulted you. Please forgive him and myself, I didn’t raise him like that.”

 His expression wasn’t strict anymore, his eyebrows were raised and I couldn’t sit there, letting an older apologise like that regardless of his son’s actions.

“Sir, its ok, please don’t apologise. It wasn’t your fault.” I managed to mumble.

Gyojang addressed me again.

“So you’re alright with me giving the punishment? I must say, I don’t punish well you might think I’m too nice!”

“No sir whatever you decide, would be sufficient.” I just wanted to leave now, and go home. I needed to collect my thoughts and I needed to speak to someone who’d tell me why I feel like this!

After another session of lecturing, Gyojang ended up giving them both litter duty and some sort of canteen service, I can’t exactly remember what. He finally gave us permission to leave. I bowed to him and thanked him, he was a really friendly headmaster and I was happy they weren’t punished further.

Chanyeol got his karma, and well, Taehyung -I think it would be unfair to punish him more, what did he even do? If he didn’t come and save me, only God knows what else could’ve happened.

I let Chanyeol’s Dad leave first and bowed to him. He gave me an apologetic look and Chanyeol never lifted his head up once, he scuttled past me with his manager behind him.

I walked out but was waiting for Taehyung, I needed to speak to him about everything, ask him all the questions that were playing around in my head. Something kept on telling me that maybe he has the answers, he knows something. My mind is failing to arrange the jigsaw of memories I have scattered around and I needed him to help me.

So I lingered around the door of Gyojang’s office waiting for him and his Mum. Gyojang walked past me and just smiled. He always just smiles, but he doesn’t have to say anything because the smile itself is so comforting that you don’t feel the need to be spoken to.

I could hear Taehyung’s voice, he was angry. His voice was raised, but why was he shouting at his Mum? Curiosity got the better of me and I moved closer to the door.

“What do you MEAN you can’t leave him? Eomma forgive my language but that BASTARD has done nothing more than hurt you! Look at your eye! Why don’t you come with me? At least think about Manse! He is my brother, and if you refuse to leave that pig fucker, then I will take my Manse away!”

Woah. This sounded bad, I needed to stop listening, this was not my business. But I carried on listening anyway,

“Taehyung, please calm down. I just fell and hurt myself, it wasn’t him, he’s changed. You know he only acts up when he’s drunk-”

“Stop lying to me! You cannot get a black eye from falling! And you were trying to hide it with glasses! I beg you eomma, please leave him, or I SWEAR I will drag you both out of there, and not even your ugly partner can stop me, and if he tries to touch me -I will kill him!”

“Tae! Taehyung, wait!”

His rapid footsteps were approaching.

I quickly moved back from the door, I didn’t want him to think I was eavesdropping. Taehyung pushed the door open and was in the middle of running away, but he stopped short in front of me.

 I was upset at everything I had just heard, so I just looked back at him, offering a bleak smile.

What I saw on his face was an expression of someone who just lost everything; he looked destroyed and needed to be helped.

He was suffering so much, he was constantly in battle with himself and I was dumb enough not to realise this. I started off on a bad note with him, now how am I supposed to help him open up?

Just before I could speak to him, he paced it through the hallway and down the stairs; he was running away from it all. I was going to run after him, but realised his Mum was still alone in the office. I didn’t know if I should approach her but I did anyway.

I entered, and saw her sitting with her head in her hands.

“Uh, hello Ms Kim, um -is everything alright?” I gently asked, dreading the answer.

She looked up at me, and I saw her eye was badly bruised. She had tried to conceal it with makeup, but it was so bad that it looked like a grey patch.

“Jasmine?” She was good at putting a brave face on because she managed to smile whilst saying my name.

“Yes ma’am?”

She gazed at me, her eyes were dull but she was searching me, expecting me to say something. I noticed that Taehyung got his gaze from her, because although I couldn’t see through her, she was reading me like a magazine.

“I can’t believe you’re here after all these years. You’ve grown up so much. You’ve become a beautiful young woman and yet, yet you remember nothing.”

She said that so casually, I was confused and worried at knowing what else would be revealed.

“Uh remember what Ms Kim? I don’t understand”

I felt uneasy. I think I knew what she would say but I didn’t want her to say it.

“My son. I mean Taehyung, you two used to be inseparable. You would call him taetae and play all day together, and now both of you can see each other but you aren’t looking.” She was saying this like some mystery needed to be solved.

I felt queasy.

No, this wasn’t happening.  

I needed to get out of here, before it all comes back...

I turned on my heel to leave but I was stopped by her voice.

“Wait Jasmine, don’t run away from this! I know he left you, he ran away and left all of us- I was worried sick! I couldn’t lose him, not after I had just lost his Dad.” She was sniffing.

I was frozen. The jigsaw pieces were slowly coming together, the memories were flooding back, but this time faces were attached to the voices I’d been hearing for years.

I wasn’t having a recurring nightmare anymore.

 Taetae from 10 years ago was this Taehyung.

It all makes sense now.

I couldn’t deal with this, not today, too much has happened. This must still be a dream!

Just then, Ms Kim patted me on my shoulder and walked off out the door back to wherever she would go. This was real.

I turned around in desperation looking for Taehyung. I needed to speak to him more than ever. All this time! This connection we’ve been having...

He knew all along but I didn’t realise once.

He was always my saviour and superman, and I was always his kryptonite. He ran away all those years and I punished him for leaving me, a punishment which lasted him 10 years and haunted my dreams every night.

But now I needed to end it, enough is enough.

I quickly picked up my bag, flung it over my shoulder and ran out of the office, through the hallway, past all the students who had just finished final period, down all the flights of stairs, searching for an orange haired boy.

I ran out of the main door and was sprinting as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going.

 My vision was blocked by the packs of students who were happy that school was over, but I wouldn’t be happy until I found my Taehyung, my taetae...


	10. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie finally meets Bangtan!

I ran as fast as I could, swerving through packs of students, there were so many of them!

I scanned every single face, but he wasn’t here. As I looked at them, they all looked back at me- oh yeah I was the foreign new girl.

But this time they weren’t being mean to my face, or maybe I was in a rush so didn’t notice.

Whatever. 

 Taehyung was probably gone, gone far away like last time...

Wae!

Why does my destiny play me so?

I frantically ran through the gymnasium to the back of the school, the car park and the fields, but no sign of Taehyung. I needed to see him, speak to him.

As I was running, memories were drifting through my mind...

 

_“Taetae, you’re cheating! It’s not fair; your legs are too long!”_

_He was too fast. Minnie couldn’t win the race._

_First one who touches the fence gets to have the last chocolate cookie._

_“Hahaha your legs are too fat! Aigo, slow down, Minnie, SLOW DOWN!”_

_Taetae ran back to Minnie, she had fallen._

_“Hey Pabo! Why were you running so fast? I don’t like seeing you hurt, idiot!”_

_He took her small hands in his small hands._

_“Hahaha GOT YOU!”_

_Minnie got up and pushed Taetae back, she was determined to win._

_He couldn’t stop smiling._

_“Yaaaaa!”_

 

It was hopeless.

I couldn’t find this grown up Taehyung anywhere.

It was getting too hot, midday in Daegu was like fire and running through this was like hell.

It wasn’t even midday; I looked at my watch and groaned.

It was nearly five pm.

 Just as I turned back to go home, I saw that red haired boy from earlier, hanging around an abandoned shed right at the back of the field.

The shed was in a funny place, and it was quite big.

There were a couple of fields that didn’t belong to the school and the shed was right in the middle, with the main road to its side.

But what was he doing there?

 Whatever, but he would definitely know where Taehyung was!

I tried to run again, but cramps shot up the side of my body, so I slowly walked to where he was.

I peered through the entrance of the shed, there was no door.

“Hey, uh, excuse me?”

He turned and faced me.

Approaching him from behind, I didn’t know there were more boys huddled in the shed, they all turned to look at me.

It was pretty awkward.

“Why hello there, Miss trouble” he crossed his arms and leant on the shed behind him.

The guys all chuckled.

I went red, how was I meant to know they were all having some secret meeting?

“Urm actually, I was wondering if you know where Tae-Taehyung is?” I stammered.

I don’t know why I felt nervous around them.

His eyes scanned my expression, and I was constantly looking on the ground.

He dropped his arms, sighed and came closer to me.

“Don’t worry; we aren’t bad people. That fight just escalated unexpectedly. Uh, let me introduce you to the crew! My name is Jeon Jungkook, and this guy sitting on the floor with the constant grin on his face is Jung Hoseok. That guy in the corner sleeping is Min Yoongi and I’m sure you know who this guy is!”

I never looked around the shed until now.

It wasn’t as big as it looked from the outside.

There were only tables, some chairs, their schoolbags, bundles of paper and a few empty cans of cola scattered around.

The windows were smashed in and it was very dusty, but it looked like they came here often.

I finally dragged my gaze to who Jungkook was standing with.

He was ruffling the boys jet black hair, and pinching his cheeks...

 

_“Halmeouni, please may I have more ice cream?”_

_It was so hot outside and Minnie loved the cold, mint flavoured ice cream._

_“Ya, Jasminah! You’ve already had two scoops, what will I tell your father when you become sick!”_

_Minnie put on a crying face, she wanted her way and she wanted more ice cream._

_“Here, Minnie you can have mine. I don’t like mint flavour anyway.”_

_The boy tapped Minnie with his bowl._

_“No Jiminie, that’s a lie. That’s YOUR second scoop as well!”_

_Minnie knew he liked it too._

_“Yes, I sort of like it, but I want you to have this one.”_

_He smiled so much that his eyes were barely visible and his cheeks puffed up with joy._

_Minnie smiled back at him and they went off back to play._

 

I looked back up at this grown boy, it was him.

Yep, it was definitely Jimin.

He grew a bit taller and became very handsome, but his adorable face was still the same.

So Taehyung and Jimin did stay best friends, it was only me who left the trio.

I felt so pissed at myself.

I didn’t know that I was staring at Jimin for so long, until I heard his cute laugh.

“Yaa! Don’t stare at me like that, I’ll get shy” he was joking around and wriggled in a circle on the spot, but it made me so happy.

 I finally got my best friend back.

I went up to Jimin and smiled at him.

 “Park Jimin. It’s been so long and you still haven’t changed one bit!” I was slowly opening up and I was overwhelmed with joy.

I had always been viewing life as a boring routine and had detached myself from everyone, but now I wanted to live life to the maximum.

I wanted to eat ramen by the beach, travel all over Korea, go shopping, rock climbing and be with all my friends again!

He grinned at me, baring his teeth and losing his eyes.

I laughed.

A lot.

“Hahaha! Yaaa Hobie Hyung, you have competition! She laughs louder than you!” Jimin was shaking his head in laughter.

Hoseok jumped up and twirled on the spot!

He actually did a twirl, I was not expecting that. He stretched his arms side to side playfully as he was approaching me.

“Yo Yo Yo My name is J-Hope, what’s up!  I am Hoseok, hope, happiness and life! But you can call me Hobie!”

Witnessing this introduction genuinely made me feel so happy.

It was the best greeting I’d ever received. With all of his positive energy, why didn’t we know him before?

Maybe he could’ve prevented all these years of pain we felt.

Laughter was erupting from the pits of my belly, I was so happy around these guys!

I face palmed myself, why was I nervous in approaching them before?

I guess my laughter was catchy, because it triggered Jimin rolling on the floor laughing and even Jungkook was flashing his teeth, his eyes turned into half moons.

They all look so aegyo laughing; they should never adopt that rebellious, sangnamja, rude boy look again.

“Yaaa, stop making so much noise down there, some of us are trying to sleep!” It sounded like a croaking grandpa, but the voice was from the Min Yoongi.

He had light coloured hair and was lying flat on a bed of their school bags, making swatting hand actions at us.

His jaw line was very prominent and as he turned to change sleeping positions, I saw he was extremely handsome.

He opened his eyes and caught me staring at him, and he stared back.

It wasn’t an awkward eye contact; it just looked like he was day dreaming.

He momentarily flashed a gummy smile at me, and his level of handsomeness transformed into dead cute.

But he closed his eyes again and resumed his nap before I had a chance to start crushing.

As I wandered around the shed, I saw Jungkook and Hoseok had gone to the side and were practising some sort of dance that looked pretty good.

I turned to explore the shed deeper and Jimin blocked my vision, he stood in front of me.

His mouth formed a smile, but his eyes weren’t smiling.

Even though I was just about settling in with these cool guys, I remembered that whenever Jimin wouldn’t smile with his eyes, I knew he was upset about something.

I remembered that he'd never showed his negative emotions, he would always laugh them off, but it bugged me every time.

“Jiminie, what’s up?” I asked, noticing he was fidgeting.

“Haha, Jasmine. You leave Daegu, drop all contact and relation with me and eight years later, the first thing you say is what’s up?”

His expression turned sad, but he was still forcing a smile.

I looked down and let my bangs cover the top of my eyes.

I knew he would want an explanation, but I didn’t know what to say.

For once, I was lost for words and I started kicking some little pebbles.

Jimin always understood what I couldn’t say and never once lost his patience with me.

Even now he was being so gentle.

He lowered his head to mine and lifted my chin up with his finger.

I looked into his eyes that were searching mine.

 His eyes were still the same as always, but they were different to anyone else’s.

They were very innocent and always sparkling.

Even now, his hooded eyes were rounded and friendly, he never cast me away with his eyes.

They would always welcome me and that’s why no one could take his place.

He was one of the most important people to me.

When everyone left, he was always there, he would manage to make me smile and laugh.

He even tried visiting London once before, but couldn’t get a visa. Instead, I overheard years ago that Jimin would always ask Halmeouni about me.

“Haha don’t worry about it. Past is past. The most important thing is that you are here now, talking to me and at least you remember who I am!” He laughed to try and make me feel better.

It worked. I smiled and he jumped in joy.

“That’s what I like to see! I can’t wait to tell Eomma Appa that you came back.”

I laughed.

Jimin’s family home was in Busan, but I’m guessing he came back to Daegu to study. The distance was about an hour by train, not too bad. His Mum and Dad owned a great restaurant and their food was one of the best.

They all used to live in Daegu at first, but Jimin never left with his parents when they were looking for business oppurtunities.

They took his little brother instead, Jimin always wanted to stay with Taehyung and me. 

So he lived with his Grandma in the meantime.

“Yes! Oh how I missed them! How's Grandma doing? We will have to visit Busan some time. Oh and Jimin if you like seeing me so happy, why did you fight those guys before? I was so shocked!”

Jimin looked down and rubbed the back of his head smirking.

Just as he was about to answer, he stopped and looked behind me.

Jungkook and Hoseok had stopped practising, and Yoongi was still sleeping.

I was about to turn back, but my sixth sense was already telling me who it was.

It became deathly silent; I could only hear the distant traffic.

“Taehyungie!”

Hoseok was the first to break the silence, I was grateful to him.

I finally turned around and stood facing Kim Taehyung.

His orange hair was ruffled and his tie was hanging off his shirt which was torn and still covered in blood stains.

His eyes were swollen and he had a grim expression on his face.

But he didn’t bother looking back at me.

 Instead he walked straight past and greeted Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok.

He even kicked Yoongi’s foot but totally ignored me.

I felt so bad and isolated again, yet something was pulling me to him.

Seeing him in a messy state was strangely attractive, and I desperately wanted to hug all his pain away.

I watched him drop his bag down and lie beside Yoongi.

Yoongi instantly opened his eyes and looked around the shed.

He analysed Taehyung who was lying down and slowly stood up and brushed himself clean.

Without saying a word, Yoongi walked towards me, smiled, picked up his bag and walked out.

Hoseok also smiled and waved at me, followed Yoongi and Jungkook nodded at me before doing the same.

I looked back and saw Jimin already staring at me.

He looked back at Taehyung.

He smiled, but his eyes weren’t smiling.

Jimin walked over to Taehyung, rolled him off of his bag and came closer to me again.

He brushed loose hair off my ear and whispered, “It’ll be okay, just give him some time.”

He gently curled my hair back behind my ear and gave me a final smile.

As I watched him leave, the smile also left his face.

It was only me and Taehyung in the shed.

I could hear Hobie’s high pitched laughter in the distance.

I turned and saw Taehyung was still lying down with his arm covering his face.

 I had all these sentence starters in my mind just twenty minutes ago of what I would say when I spoke to Taehyung and now he’s here, I didn’t know what to say or do.

I coughed, he didn’t respond.

I coughed again, but louder.

 Still no response.

I coughed the loudest I had done and it made me choke.

I couldn’t stop coughing.

My throat started to hurt.

“Ya! Go drink some water!”

Well at least he responded.

“I * _cough_ * don’t * _cough_ * have any!”

 I was actually having a coughing fit, why is my life so awkward?

Taehyung dragged himself up and walked towards me.

Without saying anything or letting me know, he placed both his hands on my shoulders, turned me around and walked me towards the drinking fountain.

Immediately, electric sparks shot through my body.

Up, down, sideways, they were stretching everywhere.

It felt like a fuzzy dream and Taehyung was saving me before I fell.

 His breathing was the only thing I could hear, his body being centimetres behind mine.

I stumbled and he gripped me firmer and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel his heart pounding under his shirt and I was still coughing.

He was practically lifting me off my feet to the fountain.

He pressed the fountain and brushed my bangs off my face.

He managed to cup a lot of water in his hand and gently pressed it to my lips, signalling me to open my mouth.

I was coughing and without any words being said, I was sipping water from his hand until it stopped.

 Once I finished one handful, he would wait to see if the cough died down before refilling his hand.

This happened about four times, but he was patiently doing it waiting for me to feel better.

Eventually, my self induced coughing fit ended and I was standing there, wrapped in his arms.

 He wiped the sweat off my face with his hand which instantly cooled me down.

I thankfully looked up at him and saw that his eyes were only inches from mine.

This was the closest we had gotten since I arrived, but they were still as deep and wide as ever.

Our eyes locked intensely without formality and we were searching for each other’s lost stars.

 My mouth automatically stretched into a smile and I saw sweat trickle down his face.

 I pressed the fountain to get water in my hand and wiped his hair and sweats off his forehead.

He closed his eyes and smiled, before pulling me down to sit beside him on the ground.

We were leaning against the side of the shed and the open fields were in front of us.

There were cherry blossom trees on either side of the back of the shed and it was a perfect scene.

I don’t know how long we sat side by side watching the breeze run through the trees and grass, but what I do know is that it was one of the most beautiful moments of my life.

I wanted to fall asleep on Taehyung’s shoulders, but he broke the tranquil silence.

“I’m sorry” he said gently.

I looked up at his face and he was looking on the floor.

He continued, "I'm sorry for leaving and I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me. I really am truly sorry for hurting you; I would rather die than see you in pain. I hope you know that Minnie." 

He turned to face me, his eyes were glossy and he was searching my face for a response. 

What could I possibly say to that? 

"Taehyung, I-I don't know what to say" I looked back at him, and I felt annoyed at myself that I couldn't express what I was feeling. 

"Jasmine, I was so pissed off when you didn't recognise me back at the apartment, I even said my full name to you and-" 

I cut him off.

 "Taehyung forget about what happened back at the apartment, we just got off on a bad note, that’s old news and I am sorry for being so rude to you. But, I need to know something and I want you to answer me properly and truthfully." 

I knew Taehyung could answer my questions; I needed the fragments of my memory glued back together. 

He turned his whole body to me and crossed his long legs, giving me his full attention. 

I took a breath in, “Okay.”

And let it out, "So everyone or everything reminds me of something. But, the problem is I only ever remember bits and pieces of it. And why are my parents so comfortable with me living here? Why do I feel so comfortable changing so easily? Why do I feel like this Tae?" 

I said the last bit looking straight into his eyes and punching the floor.

I finally got it all off my chest- well a lot of it, and I felt lighter. 

"Hehe, you called me Tae" he was grinning from ear to ear and showing off his straight teeth while bobbing his head side to side. 

"Taehyungaa! Answer me properly!" I whined because he was messing around and I was being dead serious. 

"Okie dokie. But first, call me Oppa" he was smirking and cutting his eyes childishly. 

"Taehyunga, stop blackmailing me, I'm being serious!" 

I pretended to have an angry face on because with him doing aegyo, I couldn't be angry even if I wanted to. 

"Ok ok, you'll call me it soon anyway!" He chuckled then gradually became serious again after seeing my expression. 

He looked on at the trees swaying and caught a cherry blossom that dropped.

Placing it behind my ear, he started telling me everything. 

“The reason why you only remember bits and pieces of everything is because you chose to throw us all out of your mind. You never used to just visit Daegu, you lived here. You used to go back to London, but only for very short periods. You used to live with Halmeouni’s family and Samchon, but your Mum used to take you to London with her as much as she could. Most of the time you’d put up such a fight that she couldn’t get you past customs. The times she did, you would come back a week later crying.”

Taehyung was playing with my fingers the whole time, as I looked on in shock.

He was getting it wrong.

I did live in London, how can I forget where I lived?

“Taehyung, that’s not true, I only used to visit Daegu. You’re getting confused.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and took my other hand firmly in his.

“No. Listen, Minnie. Urgh, okay.  Answer me, how many childhood memories do you have in London? With any English friends?”

I was taken aback by this question.

I never really had many friends anywhere.

I tried to think.

“But Tae, I never really made friends anywhere because Dad took me everywhere with him.”

Taehyung tilted his head to the side and moved in closer to me.

He poked his tongue out and went quiet.

Coming to think about it, I never really had any memories apart from in Korea.

And I never really had any memories with Mum.

Last year, we were assigned a history project and I asked for some childhood photos but Mum had only given pictures of me when I was a baby.

I persisted and she told me they were in the attic, knowing perfectly well I would never go up there to find them.

Maybe Taehyung was right...

“Tae?”

“Yeah?”

I hesitated.

“Tae, why did you leave?”

His eyes widened and he started pulling out all the petals from the cherry blossoms.

“My Dad got in a car accident that killed him.”

He was shredding the petals up into small pieces.

He continued, “After my parents separated, he was the only one who took interest in my life. He and your Appa started doing business together and you and me- we would find happiness with each other”

Taehyung was squeezing my hands together tightly and put them to his mouth.

“When he died, Samchon was destroyed and decided to drag you off to London with him. No one wanted this and Halmeouni’s health declined soon after, because of this. I didn’t want to let you go, but I was so angry that you were even considering going from me that I ran away. I thought nobody needed me. When Dad left me, I knew I still had you. But when you were about to leave, I wanted to leave too and go far away. Samchon promised to take care of me but he also left. One day, everyone promised to love me, and the next day everyone left.”

Taehyung was shaking.

His head was fully bent down and he was still gripping on to my hands.

But he carried on; he was desperately getting years worth of pain off his chest.

“We were so young, but we both lost love from our parents so we attached onto each other. Have you ever attached onto anyone since me? I have only felt attachment to you, and I love the feeling. Me and you, we were always so special- we still are. It’s only been one and a half day since you returned, and look! Everything is falling into place by itself!”

He stretched out his arms and waved them around him, emphasising where we were sitting.

“Minnie, you loved it here in Daegu. For years, we only had each other to lean on and we were always going exploring, remember the forest? The abandoned house? I used to drag you with me and you used to hate me for it but you’d still come every time! Me, you and Jimin were always playing, we were inseparable.”

He was smiling as he said this, even though his eyes were brimming with tears.

 Taehyung never let them fall.

I’ve never seen him cry; he would always run and wash his face with water before they got a chance to drop.

Water healed both of us.

I remember that forest so clearly.

I was so scared of it and we were both told there were monsters in it.

Ah, that abandoned house! Why on earth did we enter that?

We were told a witch died in there, but Tae loved the thrill, and he loved seeing me frightened, only to be able to comfort me after.

“Tae, I remember. We were such troublemakers!” I was laughing.

“Remember you got my dolly after Jimin threw it in?”

All of a sudden, Taehyung dropped my hands and jumped up, re-enacting the scene.

He mimicked my voice, shrieking, “Taetaeeeee! My dolly!”

My voice isn’t THAT ugly!

But his acting skills were pretty good, he played a small girl in despair so easily.

I jumped up pretending to be Taehyung and put on a deep boy voice, “Jimin, noooo! Ya! Superman Tae to the rescue, dum dum duuuum!”

I pretended to fly around into an imaginary forest before I fell back down laughing.

Taehyung was laughing too.

“I couldn’t even get your dolly back, Jimin threw it too far! That athletic kid!”

 His eyes were bursting with joy and his mouth was laughing in a rectangular shape with no sound coming out.

The amount I laughed today was more than I had done my whole life.

“Omo Tae, my belly hurts now!”

I was wiping away tears of laughter.

“Hahahaha same! Owwww!”

We needed to stop laughing, we were developing six packs.

As the laughter died down, he dropped his head onto my lap.

He closed his eyes and was holding his belly.

I looked down at his beautiful face.

His eyes were closed and he still had a huge grin on his face.

His fluffy, orange hair had spread itself out on my leg and I wanted to stroke his flawless, dewy skin.

He opened his eyes and saw my hand hovering over his face.

His eyes were sparkling like I hadn’t seen in a long time.

I could fall deep into them, and even he wouldn’t be able to pull me out.

“Are you trying to touch my face with your dirty hands?” he was laughing again.

I pushed his head off my lap and he rubbed the back of it as it hit the floor.

“Ouch! Ya, Minnie what was that for?”

I crossly folded my arms, “my hands aren’t dirty!”

He lay flat on his belly and pulled my hands in his.

He bobbed his head underneath my tilted face as his big eyes were trying to catch my attention.

“Ya pabo, I know they aren’t, I was joking. Just don’t leave me ever again.”

I looked at him and he was serious.

His eyes were glowing with innocence and longing.

I could finally see in his soul and he was calling out for my help.

He was letting me in, and I was getting lost in them.

“Aigoo, Taehyung has become a softie! What happened to mister bad boy of Daegu High who picks fights with everyone?” I chuckled as he stared deeper into my eyes.

“PROMISE ME!” He raised his voice, but not in anger, his eyes were expressing how he wanted assurance that there was something worth living for again.

I sighed and squeezed his hands as tight as I could.

“I will never ever leave you, Kim Taehyung. Not in this lifetime, not in the next and even when we are ashes I will fly to you. But just know that I never left you all those years ago. I just escaped the sadness that you left behind. And you’re right. I’ve never been able to attach onto anyone but you. Even this, this right here, I’ve never sat with anyone like this. You make me happy in ways I never thought anyone could.”

He gave me a half-smile and I returned it.

Together it was a full smile.

 _Bruuuuuuuugggggghhhhhllllll_.

We both looked down at my belly.

“Yep, same.” Taehyung answered, talking to my stomach.

“Ya! You’re so weird!” I pushed him away laughing.

“I may be weird, but you are hungry. Gaja, let’s eat.”

Taehyung got up, did a quick stretch and brushed the petals from his trousers.

He took my hands and lifted me up, helping me brush the dirt off my clothes.

I checked my watch; it was nearly nine pm, where did all that time go!

“Ya! Taehyung it’s nearly nine o’clock! How are we going to leave, the gates are probably all shut” I said looking around.

I could see the sky was turning pinky orange, it was nearly sunset.

No but seriously, how did time fly so fast?

I guess that saying is true, time flies when you are spending it with the company of your heart.

He shook his head at me, smirking.

“You’re too innocent. See that over there?”

He pointed to a bunch of large bushes and trees which led to the road down below.

“That is where we cut from silly.”

I looked at him.

“Taehyung. You’ve got to be kidding me; I am not forcing myself through bushes. There are so many bugs!” I whined again, stamping my foot down.

“Fine, either you follow me or stay here all night. Look around you, it’s an open field. A black bear will come and rip your hair out before feeding you to its children.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! WHY would you say that?” I punched him on his arm vigorously.

He sighed and put both our bags on his back.

“Taehyung its ok you-” before I could finish, I was lifted into the air.

Taehyung had flung me over his shoulder and I could feel him running.

Wow, this was like a scene from descendants of the sun.

“Kim Taehyung, put me down now!” I shouted out, secretly hoping he wouldn’t.

He didn’t say anything, haha he was probably too out of breath.

I could see the sun beginning to set on the fields, they looked like gold. I smiled and put my head down on Taehyung’s shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

It was so comfortable, and picture perfect.

“1, 2, 3!” He shouted, as we had entered the bushes and were running through the mini forest, except we were using our bodies to make a pathway.

I could feel twigs and branches scraping my arms and hair.

I nestled my face into Taehyung’s back, I was folded on his shoulder like you see in the cavemen films.

I swear I could hear hissing, omo! I think there were snakes in here!

Why is this taking so long?

“Taehyungaaaa! Hurry, ow!”

He was running as fast as he could, I could hear the hissing getting closer!

We had finally left the awful bushes as a gust of hot air hit my face and Taehyung placed me down.

I looked at my shirt and saw ants. I jumped up and spun around, swatting myself, ew ew ew!

I looked at Taehyung, wow he was covered in leaves and dirt.

I jumped over to him and immediately swatted the dirt off him.

I picked out the leaves stuck in his hair and made sure he was spick and span- well apart from the dried blood and torn shirt from earlier.

The sun had set now, and we smiled at each other before walking down the road side by side.

As we turned on the main road, the street lights came on and brightened the night alongside all the colourful shop lights.

The whole street was glistening with pretty lights.

 I had tried to get my bag off Taehyung, but he firmly pushed me aside each time, apparently wanting to hold two bags because it looked ‘fashionable’ –yeah right.

I chuckled as we were looking for a place to eat.

We ended up at a convenience store and bought spicy ramen and cold noodles.

We sat down on the nearby bench that was under a yellow streetlight with our legs crossed.

It was a summer night and we were sweating after we devoured the delicious spicy ramen, so we cooled our appetite off after slurping the cold noodles.

I rolled on the floor and lay on my back.

I was stuffed.

Taehyung laughed and rolled off the bench, copying me.

“I never want today to end,” I whispered to him whilst looking up at the clear night sky.

 Night-time in Daegu was stunning.

There was the odd wisp of faint cloud but the sky was a clear midnight blue.

The stars were large and glistening in packs.

“Taehyung?”

Taehyung turned and leant on his elbow, looking down at me, “yeah?”

“You were right. Daegu has always been my home. After all, home is where the heart is and my heart is beating faster than ever.”

I turned on my elbow and stared at him.

He gazed back at me and stroked my now rosy cheeks with his finger.  

_Riiiiiiing riiiiiing. Riiiiing riiiiiing. Riiiiing riiiing._

We started joking about this whole situation, play fighting and contemplating on the eventful day that we hadn’t heard Taehyung’s phone go off.

“Is your phone ringing?” I asked after I remembered a sound about ten seconds ago.

“Huh? What, oh damn!”

He pulled his phone out of his bag and his eyes widened.

“Aigo, Jasmine! Samchon called me eight times! Yah! And it’s nearly midnight!”

Taehyung instantly jumped up, calling him back.

It didn’t even bother me.

I just sat there watching him as he was telling Dad we were safe and we’d be home soon.

To be honest, I wanted to star gaze with Taehyung all night.

Let the black bear come, as long as Tae was here, I was always safe.

“Minnie, get up. Samchon is worried sick! It’s your first day and you didn’t call him once because your phone was at home! Ya, hurry up!”

He heaved me off the floor and fixed my hair and clothes to make me look presentable for Dad so he wouldn’t worry about my state.  

He is too cute!

“What?” Taehyung realised I was smiling intently at him.

“Nothing.” I smiled innocently.

“Ok weirdo, now let’s go.”

He took my hand and we were going home, walking through the lit streets of Daegu together.

As we were fast walking, I managed to steal glances at Taehyung and it made me feel truly happy.

 At last I was looking forward to my future- and Tae was in it, in every, single day. 


	11. Bubbles and Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^ . ^

**TAEHYUNG'S POV**

This wasn’t real.

Destiny was being too nice to me.

My Jasmine was walking down the streets of Daegu with me, laughing and smiling at everything I was saying.

Something that I hadn’t felt in years was re-igniting in me.

I wish we could’ve lain on the grass longer, gazing at the stars –well Minnie could gaze up at them all she liked, I just wanted to look at her, she was my star.

“Tae, was Dad pissed when you spoke to him?”

Her voice kissed my soul.

I looked to my right and she was looking at me intently with her beautiful eyes.

Aish, they kill me! Why has she turned so beautiful? It was hard enough missing her presence, her laugh, her smile and voice; but now she’s become so gorgeous.

 No one is ever going to have her, apart from me. I’ll kill whoever tries.

“Earth to Taehyung, what did Appa say?” She made a dorky face and crossed her eyes before covering her mouth and laughing.

I wanted to pinch her cheeks and ruffle her hair, instead I moved her soft hand away from her mouth- I always want to be the reason she laughs.

“Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... He said wait till she gets home. I’ll teach her a lesson that she’ll never forget.” I was teasing her but I know how gullible she is.

Her beautiful almond eyes widened.

“Wha-what? Are you sure? What does that even m-mean?”

She looked like she was going to cry, but she hardly ever did. I wanted to carry this on so that I’d have an excuse to hug her when she actually did cry.

“I don’t know, but he sounded angry.”

I shook my fringe over my eyes, I was about to laugh. She’s such a pabo.

She doesn’t even know how much people love her.

Samchon would never even raise his voice at her properly, he loves her too much. And, I know she’ll never understand how much I love her.

She didn’t say anything, she just looked down and then up at me every other second. We were about two minutes away from the tower block.

“We are nearly here; prepare for a good scolding. Just make sure you don’t look into his eyes and answer him.” I put my arm around her shoulder, yah! She was shivering and it was a summer night.

Maybe I should stop; it would kill me if she fell sick.

 And I needed to be with her, ahh why has she become so easily afraid?

She never used to react like this. I would take her everywhere with me, all the ‘haunted’ places in Daegu. We even snuck into a cinema one time and she was never this scared.

Thinking about it made me sad; I knew I wasn’t there for her all these years and she probably never attached onto anyone else who could listen and talk to her when she was down.

 I could feel how lonely she must’ve been. When she wasn’t here, it was only darkness I felt inside and the memories of her voice made me laugh, it made me embrace my pain.

I took it all out on other people by getting into fights and hooking up with girls, but I know she didn’t do any of that. Urgh, why was I so selfish?

I want to face punch myself constantly. I’m a true bastard.

Well, that would all change now that I’m back. I need her to realise how special she is.

She was silent this whole time. I knew she didn’t want to let her Dad down; he was always there for her. We entered the lift and I pressed the up button. The apartment was on the ninth floor.

We both stood in the lift quietly. She was looking down and I was just focusing on her. As much as I enjoyed teasing her, I thought to let her off this time. 

“Ya, Minnie”

She managed to look at me.

I knew I shouldn’t have, but I burst out into laughter.

“Minnie, aigoo! Your face! Hahaha!”

She stared at me, confused, as we were walking out of the lift. We were inches away from the apartment.

“What’s so funny?”

She was frustrated. V my boy, get ready to have your head bitten off. Message to guys- don’t mess with girls’ emotions, even as a joke. It’s the second worst thing you can do after calling them fat.

“Uh, actually haha, I’m messing with you. Samchon isn’t pissed, he’s just worried. I um, I made up-”

I was about to finish explaining when I was attacked.

“You bastard!”

She tried to push me on the floor, but I am Kim Taehyung, no one is stronger than me- well maybe Jungkook- but he wasn’t here.

 I may look tall and skinny, but I do hit the gym and so I pulled her down with me.

I fell on my back quite hard and she landed on top of me with a thud.

I could feel her body smooth on mine and my blood was rushing from my head to the bottom of my stomach- my heart and abdomen were pounding with desire. I had never felt like this with any girl before, even though I’ve done some sexy girls in my time. I was desperately trying to control my arousal right now because Minnie was worth much more to me than a sexual fantasy.

_But she felt so good!_

She wasn’t bones, she had a good amount of meat on her, and she felt perfect; her body fused with mine like a jigsaw piece. Fuck, i needed to remove her slender body off mine before she thought I was a pervert. I have so much respect for Jasmine and my soul would never let me objectify her.

I was just about to get her off me, when I heard the sound of a door open.

“What on earth is going on here?!”

Shit. It was Samchon.

I quickly rolled Minnie off and she jumped up faster than me, both our faces were flushed. This was so awkward!

Omo, what would Samchon think of me? I should’ve foreseen this, I’m so stupid.

I slowly looked up from under my hair and was surprised to see he wasn’t fuming; instead he went over to Minnie and hugged her tight. I could see she was surprised because she went stiff, but she too melted and hugged her Appa back.

I didn’t know what to do with myself so I awkwardly stood there. Me and Samchon have a really good relationship but when it came to Jasmine, I could see him becoming protective very quickly.

To my surprise, Samchon left the door open and went back inside without saying a word to me. I wanted to run after him and ask for forgiveness but Minnie put her hand on my chest to stop me.

Aigoo! Wae nae mameul heundeuneneun geonde?

I glanced at her hand then looked at her.

“Not so fast Mister V.” She was catching my soul off guard a lot today.  

I tried to put up a blank front. “What? Your Dad thinks I’m a weirdo.”

I removed her hand off my chest. She can’t know how much my heart beats with her touch. Not yet anyway.

She raised her eyebrows teasingly, “Your Dad? What happened to Samchon dearest?”

I chuckled. “He is my Samchon, but he is your Dad first, did you see how he gave me the cold shoulder?”

She laughed. How can she possibly know what her laugh does to me?

“Anyways, I think I should take off, it would be shameful for me to enter the apartment after what he saw.”

Jasmine pouted her bottom lip out. I looked at her lips, and I couldn’t help but poke my tongue out, I’m not an excited creep, it’s just a habit.

But God what I’d do to those lips...

“Here, take my number. So I can send you some stuff on WhatsApp,” I added quickly.  

“What kind of _stuff_?” She was being such a tease.

“I have some old photos of us as kids; maybe your memory will become clearer, ppalli!” I told her to hurry up; I didn’t want Samchon to come back out at this time. I swear adults always come at the wrong times and end up taking things out of context.

 I can’t even let Samchon keep her away from me.

 We exchanged numbers and I gave her bag back. It was a Friday, so I’d probably see her on Monday but that was too far away, _sigh_. Just as I was about to leave, she called my name.

“Taehyunga! You’re actually going? I thought you lived here?” She looked concerned, aish she cares for me. A smile formed on my lips.

“Haha, I don’t actually live here. I can crash any time I want, but I live with my Mum. Have to protect her from monsters, right?”

Noticing her awkwardness and sad expression, I added, “Besides, I don’t want to disrespect Samchon. Now that a fully grown Jasmine is here, a fully grown Taehyung can’t be sleeping in the same place. Understand your culture Missy!” I tapped my finger on her nose.

She gave me a half smile.

 “Well get home safe, it’s late. You better message me the pics!”

My heart was fluttering repeatedly. I would video call her every morning, afternoon and evening until Monday if I could.

“Yah, are you going to be the next girl falling for me?” I teased, tilting my head back.

I knew she liked me, but I was dangerously in love with her.

Don’t get me wrong, huh, I’m not easy and girls can’t play with me. Every girl in Daegu has had a crush on me, I always get SNS confessions. They never say it to my face though, always whispering and following me, giggling- kind of annoying, but any namja would die to be in my place so I don’t mind.

 But Jasmine was my flower, my butterfly. She’s so delicate, so beautiful and she’s all mine.

She looked at me up and down and pretended to vomit.

“As if, Kim Taehyung. Don’t get your hopes up.” She flicked her long ponytail over her shoulder, picked up her bag and closed the door.

 Just as it was about to shut, she turned around and pretended to vomit again, before smirking and going inside.

“Oh yeah! Minnie! Tell Samchon I’m so sorry for everything.”

She nodded and smiled at me before shutting the door.

I stood there for some time, gazing at her front door and imagining how happy she must be. Just thinking about it made my eyes smile.

I moved my hand slowly to my chest, where she put her hand just moments before, and I closed my eyes imagining what it would be like waking up to her smile every morning and closing my eyes to the sound of her voice every night. 

It was just my imagination, but I would make it happen. I wanted to spend my whole life with Song Jasmine. I decided that since the first time she made me smile...

 _Ping_.

Aish, this device is always ruining my thoughts. I looked down at who was messaging me and saw a new message and one I missed from before.

Text 1: _Hyung home hurry- Manse._

Text 2: _I need you to sell the dough downtown tonight, you down? Oh and 50% yours this time- Lee._

What was that motherfucker doing this time?

I swear if I had nothing to live for, I would butcher him. Manse needed me. He was my five year old brother, and he knew how to text now.

Ya, I would have to decline Don Lee. His stupid customers never pay me on time anyway. I messaged him back declining the offer.

 I needed to rush to Manse and protect him. The only reason I was selling drugs was to earn quick cash so I could get a proper place for me, Manse and Mum to live in.

Mum had to stay with this pig because after she left me and Appa for him,  she realised she was pregnant with Manse.  

The pig's family never let her go and tried to accuse her of being unfaithful, when they knew perfectly well she was carrying Appa's baby through their then marriage.

They also knew she had some properties and money in her name. Greedy cunts. 

I don’t give two shits about them anyway. Frankly, I have no family. I only have Jasmine. The love I feel for Mum is purely biological, she didn’t care about me when Dad died.

I can’t blame her, but I do. She was too busy looking after Manse and taking abuse from that prick and his prick family. She should’ve stayed with Dad, why did she choose that troll out of all the rising Korean population?

As I was walking back to Mums house, I took a shortcut through the park and noticed two familiar guys dancing.

I checked my phone, it was 01.30 am. What the hell where they doing?

“Ya! What do you guys think you’re doing?” I jumped up behind them and they yelled in fright, ripping their headphones out of their ears.

Jungkook and Jimin both turned and saw it was only me.

“Hyung you scared the hell out of me!” Jungkook flashed his toothy smile; he was such a cute dongsaeng.

“Good, why you practicing so late for? Go home and sleep.” I sat down on the wall and they both sat either side of me.

Jimin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me his eye smile. He wriggled his eyebrows.

I looked over at Jungkook and he made his eyes big and pursed his mouth tight, trying to intimidate me. I playfully slapped his cheek and he grinned at me, putting his arm around my other shoulder.

“Hyung, don’t try to hold my hand!” Jungkook hit Jimin’s hand from behind my back.

“Yaa I’m two years older than you! Hahaha Taetae, tell him to accept my love and stop being an ungrateful dongsaeng!”

They began quarrelling and I decided to join in, wrapping Jungkook’s hand in mine and putting it in Jimin’s face.

“Ya Jiminie, you jealous?”

Jimin pretended to be angry.

“Oh yesseu, I’m a handeusome guy mane!” He started holding his own hands and stroked his own face, feeling himself. We both burst out laughing.

Who am I kidding, these guys were my brothers, and somehow they were always able to make me smile.

The laughter died down and I saw they were both looking at me again, with intense stares.

“Ya, V Hyung. Aren’t you going to tell us what happened?” Jungkook was too mature for his own good.

When he saw I wasn’t responding, he got up and turned his back on us. Seconds later he made smooching sounds and wrapped his own hands behind his back, wiggling his fingers. This boy was going to break a lot of hearts.

Jungkook turned around laughing, expecting us to appreciate his theatrical performance, but we slapped him on his back and made him silent.

Jimin looked at me, he knew everything. He could understand me so well, it was like we were created from one soul, but split into two seperate bodies.

“It’s late. Let’s walk home and talk about something else.” He smiled warmly at me and I wrapped my arms around him.

Just then, Jungkook wrapped his arms around both of us like a sandwich and lifted me up, as Jimin squirmed away.

“Aniyo, aniyo Jungkookie!” I protested as Jungkook spun me around. I tried to hit his hand and eventually he let me down on the floor.

“Heheheheee” Jungkook was giggling like a little girl, I swear he had split personality syndrome.

Jimin jumped in between us, “What about mine?” he whined playfully at Jungkook. Eventually, Jungkook gave in and wrapped his arms around Jimin too, sharing his love.

Side by side, we laughed the side streets of our neighbourhood down and in time arrived at the back of Jungkook’s house. Jungkook ushered us to be quiet as he snuck into his back door and stuck his tongue out before slipping inside.

Me and Jimin strolled down the roads together and surprisingly we didn’t speak about Jasmine. I thought when Kookie would leave; Jimin would ask how it all went. Instead, we spoke about other things. Strange.

Jimin’s house was opposite mine, and as much as I wanted to crash at his, I knew Manse needed to be comforted. As we were walking to Jimin’s porch, he turned and solemnly looked at me.

“Tae, how are you feeling?”

I looked at Jimin, he was genuinely concerned about how I felt.

“Ya, Jiminie what can I say. You know how it is. I don’t know how she feels fully, but I feel alive again. I feel as though we can all live happily ever after. She’s come back Jimin, can you believe it?!” I was raising my voice with joy.

Jimin brushed one hand through his hair and looked down. He looked back up at me and smiled, but I saw his eyes weren’t smiling.

“Jimin, you alright?” I asked him.

He held both my hands and ruffled my hair.

“You pabo, you don’t understand how happy I am for you. You and Minnie, you’re made for each other.”

I grinned, yahhhh Jimin was telling me what I wanted to hear.

“Jiminah, you aren’t just saying it, are you?”

Jimin straightened up and pressed my head.

“Obey your hyung and go into your house and sleep. Aish, my body is hurting and I am tired.” He turned me around and pointed to my house.

“You. Go in there. Wash up and go to sleep. I will pick you up tomorrow morning and we’ll talk properly. Yah, you probably won’t even shower, disgusting child!”

I turned back around and punched him playfully, forcing him to apologise.

I made sure Jimin was in his house and he waved at me from his bedroom window before I went over to my house.

I took a deep breath in and blinked.

_Well get home safe, it’s late. You better message me the pics!_

Aigo, her voice was everywhere. I opened my eyes and couldn’t stop grinning as I walked up my porch.

I slowly opened the front door and closed it quietly, making sure no sound came out.

I didn’t want to turn on the lights, so I lunged up the stairs into the landing, heading to my room. Just before my room came Manse’s and I slowly opened his door, to see if he was okay. I face palmed myself, I came too late but I knew that bastard wasn’t at home anymore. He probably went back out to gamble his pathetic life away.

The Robocar Poli night light was shining brightly and Manse was fast asleep under his matching Robocar Poli duvet covers. I slowly crept over to him and brushed his hair from his forehead, he looked like an angel. I turned the night light off and crept back out, closing his door before entering my room and shutting mine completely.

As soon as I entered my room, I flung my bag on the floor and dropped face first on my bed. I just realised how tired I was.

I kicked my shoes off and just as Jimin predicted, I couldn’t be asked to have a shower. I lifted my head up to look out of my window as Jimin’s window was straight opposite. I managed to catch his light turning off, so I was satisfied my brother had gone to bed.

I should do the same...

_Not so fast, Mister V!_

Minnie! I opened my eyes again and looked around. Darkness.

 As I turned my head back to try and sleep, my phone light shined bright. I squinted my eyes and saw it was a message from Jasmine. My body did a worm dance on my bed, shaking it and my heart equally leapt in happiness.

I knew she would return as my light.

_Goodnight, hope you’re home safe. Btw, Dad accepts your apology you pabo :p –Jasmine_

_Aigooooooo some drunk guy tried to stab me! –Taehyung_

I smirked. I was longing for her care and affection.

 _typing_...

_YAH! WAT THE HECK! Are you okay??? –Jasmine_

_Lol nah, gotchu again! Kekeke – Taehyung_

I actually did laugh out loud.

 I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open.

_-__________- Go to sleep you idiot! Urgh, watch yourself. I’ll get you back double!! –Jasmine_

I grinned and made bubble sounds. I like bubbles, they are floating soapy water. Yum yum. I wonder how bubbles taste like? Soapy or watery?

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Minnie was last seen at 02.30am which was two minutes ago. She probably fell asleep while I was thinking about the taste of bubbles.

_Good night, don’t dream about me too much ;) ... –Taehyung_

And with that sent, I closed my eyes and instantly started dreaming of golden fields and cherry blossom petals falling.

Someone with long, wavy brown hair was giggling and taking me by my hand and together we started floating in the air.

Our eyes were shut and we were hugging each other tightly in our own bubble.

Nothing could pop it.


	12. Strawberries

_Beeeeep beep beeep beeeeeeeeep!_

Urgh! What the hell was that noise and why are people so inconsiderate, some of us are trying to sleep! Why is there even so much traffic?

I rubbed my eyes and pushed my bangs off my forehead, they were irritating me and it was so humid.

_Beeeeep! Beeep!_

“Yaaaaa!” I covered my eyes with my pillow; I just wanted to sleep, is that too much to ask?

Just as I was about to close my eyes to maybe catch a few more hours of sleep, Dad decided to shout the place down.

“Gooood Morning Minnie! Rise and shine ttal, early bird catches the worm!”

Although my eyes were barely open, I shot daggers at him.

“Yah, don’t look at me like that!”

He thought he was being playful by waving my duvet in the air, but it irritated me more. Why was everyone so inconsiderate in this city?

“STOP IT! You’re not funny! Aish! Let me sleep!”

I dragged my covers back to my face.

I was lying down in bed for ages last night, but I couldn’t sleep. I was tossing and turning and even playing Temple Run, but nothing was working. I can’t remember how I did fall asleep, but I had a weird dream involving huge, floating bubbles.

“Yaaahhh, Song Jasminah. Wake up, it’s already 10.30 am!”

Dad was shouting extra loud from the passageway after every ten seconds, preventing me from trying to fall asleep again.

What the actual hell. I wanted to scream till my lungs erupted, then I would be able to sleep in peace.

Was he having a laugh? It’s a Saturday and he tried to wake me up at 10.30am! This day was going to piss me off so much, I could see it already.

Before I could calm myself down, Dad ran into my room and came right up to my ear and started clapping.

Omo. No. 

“WAKE. UP. WAKEY. WAKEY!” I swear I could murder someone, and he was the closest to me, so he’d better watch out.

“Dad! What is your problem? Why are you waking me up so early? PLEASE have mercy on your only child!” I screamed back at him, covering my ears.

He laughed.

“Ya, don’t be mad. Your entire luggage has finally arrived at Halmeouni’s and they’re expecting us for lunch ASAP. So hurry UP you lazy beetle!”

Urrggghhh. I knew I wouldn’t be able to win, but I wasn’t going to get up immediately. I would mentally prepare myself to move my body first and then put my feet on the floor.

My attitude died down a little when I absorbed the news of my luggage arrival. I would finally be reunited with all my clothes, shoes, makeup and accessories. But, at Halmeouni’s? So that means we would be living with her..?

I missed them all, I think. But what would they say when they saw me? They’d probably look down at me for ignoring them all these years.

I checked my phone and saw an unread message from last night.

_Good night, don’t dream about me too much ;) ... –Taehyung_

I rolled my eyes as a smile managed to creep on my pissed off morning face. Yesterday just felt like a dream.

Aish, what does he think of himself? As if he’s even entered my subconscious mind for me to be dreaming about him. But what would he know about psychology? He doesn’t take anything seriously let alone studies.

Gosh I could’ve killed him for what happened last night.

 It was all going so well and I actually felt like I had embraced a long lost friend. We had such a blast yesterday- laughing, kinship and even gazing at the stars for goodness sake, but it was too good to be true. I realised this when I fell on top of him and felt something very hard down below.

I shuddered to think about it. I’m not an innocent child, and I don’t claim to be- but sex education classes did teach us a thing or two about what happens to guys when they are sexually aroused.

Just as I was about to get out of bed and close my phone, I looked down and saw Taehyung was online. Omo, what if it looked like I was typing? I quickly ended the app, but my phone started to vibrate.

I looked down and Taehyung was ringing me. I laughed and picked it up immediately. As soon as I answered it I wanted to face palm myself.

 I should’ve at least let it ring!

Ugh, he’ll probably think I’m falling for him or am really desperate.

_But Jasmine, you know it won’t be long before you do fall for him..._

Shut up and leave me alone, I thought to myself. There’s always this small voice inside me that I can never get rid of.

“Hello?” I croaked. It was too early to speak- well for a Saturday.   

“Good morning Jasmine-sshi” He had an even deeper voice on the phone that sent shivers down my lower back.

 “Why did you call me so early?” I didn’t know what else to say.

Come on- I already said hello, why would he reply with another greeting? That means I have to start some conversation and no way am I in the mood right now.

“Ouch. Why so mean today?” He put on a cute voice.

“Yah, I’m not being mean, it’s just so early and I’m like this when I wake up.” I replied.

A bit too bluntly.

There was a brief silence before he said coldly, “well sorry to bother you then, have a nice day.”

I was about to reply when I realised he wasn’t there, he hung up on me! URGH, I can’t stand anyone hanging up on me, let alone someone who claims to be the same Taehyung from my childhood.

 He said he’d send me pictures, maybe they would help, but I’ve changed my mind now. I don’t want to see them anymore. Well, not now anyway. I knew today was going to be an irritating day.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and started running a shower.

 Getting under the hot water, I started contemplating about everything that happened yesterday. It was all coming back too fast and I wasn’t ready for this. I’ve always been a victim of mixed feelings but this topped the scale.

First I met Taehyung ever so dramatically, then I was surprised to meet Jimin and now Taehyung is trying to play with my emotions?

I laughed. Yesterday played out like a proper damsel in distress story, they got into a massive fight for a new girl, for me!

It was an overdose of drama for me to handle.

Yeah sure, after the meeting with Gyojang and what happened in the shed and during our little adventure through the forest, we had bonded - _a lot_ \- but it doesn’t mean that Taehyung thinks he can get in with me so quick. Especially now that I know he got aroused just by me falling on him. He should’ve pushed me away instantly if he was such a nice guy.

 From what I can see, he’s still the same Taehyung deep down, but a lot has changed on his exterior.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and started brushing my teeth.

It was Saturday now, but it’ll be Sunday night before I know it and then Monday morning again. A fresh new week of Daegu High.

 Taehyung was so good to me after school when no one was around, but something tells me he’s the type of guy who acts differently around different people. He probably thought I didn’t notice, but girls were attracted to him like flies on dirt which did annoy me- because he acted as though it was perfectly normal for packs of girls to chase after him, like he was some kpop star.

Whatever.

Even if he says or acts like he’s interested in me, it’s probably just flirting. There isn’t any Cinderella or Romeo and Juliet stories any more; it’s all just a quick thing and boom. A break up via Facebook or WhatsApp. This is another reason why I don’t like the idea of relationships.

True love doesn’t exist anymore, just look at my life. I was conceived from a one night stand, the irony is real.

_He doesn’t even care about himself, why would you think he cares about you, Jasmine?_

I sighed as I rinsed my mouth and walked back to my room. Love just wasn’t written for me.

“Breakfast’s ready!” Dad shouted from the kitchen.

He was in a good mood because we were finally going to see Halmeouni and it made me feel sorry for him. The least I could do was make sure I acted like a good daughter and forget my problems that I caused myself.

I wore the same pink hanbok and headed over to the dining table. It was small but cute, perfect for me and Dad.

I looked down and aigo! Appa had prepared a feast.

There was fried toast, scrambled egg, baked beans, kimchi, rice, ssam with roasted tomatoes and mushrooms. He even prepared fresh orange juice and had a bowl of my favourite fruit out! Dad had fused English and Korean cuisines and this was too cute, why do I need another man in my life?

I’d be content with just Appa my whole life.

Someone like Taehyung would be with me for a bit and then leave me when they get bored or found someone better.

 I wish we could’ve stayed kids forever, not giving a shit about growing up and facing the idea of ‘love’, but no one stays forever young.

I forced a huge grin and took a seat waiting for Dad to join me. When he finally sat down, we both tucked in and the atmosphere was quiet whilst we were filling our bellies.

After I finished eating, I sipped my orange juice and watched Dad as he was oddly packing his ssam with scrambled egg.

“Is that a new recipe you guys came up with?” I asked jokingly.

He ate the whole thing in one huge bite, before looking up at me and smiling with a stuffed mouth.

“Ya! That gives me an idea! We should introduce a new section on the breakfast menu- ‘England in Korea.’ That would be such a hit!” He ruffled the top of my head and leant back, swallowing the mouthful.

“Appa, are we moving to Halmeouni’s house?” I enquired.

He looked up at me and asked, “Is that okay with you?”

Woah, he’s giving me the power to make a decision.

“Ya, why you letting me decide? As long as it’s not in another city, that’s fine by me!” I popped a grape into my mouth.

Dad looked at me and started to put the plates in the dishwasher.

“How was your first day at school?” He had a knowing tone.

I paused and quickly said, “It was alright. A bit different but I guess I survived.”

He turned the dishwasher on and sat back down next to me.

“Gyojang Yi left a message on my phone; he couldn’t get through to me.” Dad was staring at my face, searching for my next expression.

I gulped. Of course he knows everything.

“Ai, jinja? Well, uh, there was actually a fight in the canteen and I sort of got scared. But it was alright in the end. Punishments were handed out sufficiently.”

Dad was still staring at me; my eyes were locked on my juice.

“I’m sure they were. Actually, he told me that Taehyung and Park Jimin were involved in the fight. Not only that, but you were involved as well.”

I looked at Dad quickly before looking down again and brushing my hair back.

“I wasn’t involved, how could I be, it was only my first day. But yeah, Taehyung and Jimin did fight, but isn’t that what guys do? Oh and Dad, by the way, am I supposed to wear this old hanbok to Halmeouni’s? I need some new clothes; it’s the first time sh-”

I thought I was doing a good job at changing the subject, but Dad intervened.

“Ya, don’t try change the subject. I’m your Dad and I know what you’re thinking. Listen, I’m not going to scold you, I know the full story, and none of it was your fault.” He took my hand in his and I smiled at him awkwardly.

I guess he didn’t find out I got hit, or he wouldn’t be this calm.

“But, a word of advice. I know it’s your first week and I know how students react when there’s another new student, especially from abroad. Just don’t rush into any friendships or anything else you can’t handle.”

And I’m his daughter, I know what he means by ‘anything else’ come on Dad, know me by know!

 I don’t like the idea of attaching to any friend, let alone a boy.

 I’m not an extreme feminist, but I hate when boys think they can control girls, which seems to be a trait in most Korean guys.

 Well, at least the ones at Daegu High.

He carried on, “You should know that Halmeouni lives further out into the country, so you’ll have to take one train ride to school. It’s not that far away, only about half an hour or so. It’ll be a lovely new experience; it’s a brand new train they’ve managed to create.”

Half an hour by train? A lovely experience? It sounded too far away.

“But Dad, can’t we just carry on living here and see Halmeouni on weekends- until the holidays or something?”

He got up again and put the fruit in the fridge.

“As convenient as that would be, I’m afraid I can’t allow it. I’ve given this place for Taehyung to come any time he likes, and well, you’re not exactly a child anymore. You two can’t be living in the same space, what will people say? It was actually my fault for allowing it to happen yesterday, but now that you guys have, well, bonded, staying with Halmeouni is best for us all.”

I knew Taehyung would be brought up in some way. Dad turned and walked over to me, but I was lost in my thoughts.

“I knew you two would get along well once you spoke properly. You do get along, don’t you?” Dad was running his fingers through my bangs, straightening them out.

I took his hand and gave him a fake smile. “Dad, I remember bits and pieces, but he’s changed a lot hasn’t he? Like we do get along, but he’s different now, don’t you think?”  It was my turn to stare at Dad for his reaction.

“Ttal, time changes everyone and Taehyung is no exception. As a father I’ll say that, but as your friend, I’m telling you he’s still the same Tae that you remember.”

Before I had a chance to talk about him more, Dad dashed into the TV room and came out with a shopping bag. 

“But for now, it’s a Saturday and we’ll be seeing Halmeouni and living with her. I can’t tell you how much they all miss you, aish you’ll see for yourself. You’ll remember everything when you get there, I just know it! Look, I picked out these clothes for you, you better like them. They are the latest SNSD style!”

He was excited, so I played along. I didn’t need to check if the clothes were pretty, Dad’s fashion sense was dope.

“Haha, it’s alright I trust your style. What time are we leaving?” I took the bag from him.

“The driver is picking us up at 12 noon, so you have half an hour to get ready. If you need any facial wipes or makeup I think Tae has some in his room. And you can use my hair brush for now, you definitely need it.”  

I playfully hit him on his arm. I knew my morning hair was hideous, he didn’t need to tell me.

“Haha, ok Mianhae, I’m sorry! Ppalli, hurry up and get ready!” He pretended to rub his arm in pain.

I rushed to my room and wore the clothes Dad got me. It was a checkered, red oversized shirt that I draped over some ripped, black skinny jeans with platform black and white plimsolls. It was dope and I was satisfied.

 I looked at myself in the mirror and Dad was right, I desperately had to fix my face and hair. I needed some bb cream and lip tint at the very least.

I went to Dad’s room.  It was a very tidy black and white room, and I saw he had an array of various French perfumes and hair brushes. I looked at his hair brushes and laughed. What would he do with a paddle brush? I used some serum to smoothen my hair and brushed my bangs straight. I decided to leave my hair out.

I made my way to Taehyung’s room.  Apparently he had some makeup and wipes, what a girl. I realised in Korea, it was normal for guys to wear makeup and it’s really good that they take care of how they look, but no way am I going to want a guy that looks prettier than me.

 I wouldn’t want a guy anyway, ew.

I entered Taehyung’s room and saw it was surprisingly very clean.

I headed over to his dressing table and saw he had bb cream, concealer, foundation, eyeliner and lip tint. He even had a little bag that they were spilling out from. I laughed out loud.  I took the bb cream and squeezed a bit on the back of my hand. It was a bit dark for my complexion, so I used the concealer on my face instead.

 I applied a bit of lip tint and it smelt of my favourite smell, strawberries.

_I wonder if this is what Taehyung’s lips taste like?_

I felt disgusted at my own thoughts and was about to leave when something caught my eye.

His closet door was ajar and he had a photograph pinned on the inside.

 I slowly opened the door to get a better look and it was a picture of two children, a girl and a boy. They looked no older than eight and were holding hands in front of a strawberry farm and smiling. Strawberries were smeared all over their white t-shirts. I felt my breakfast coming up and realised it was a young Kim Taehyung.

The girl looked strikingly like me...

 

_“1, 2, 3, Say cheese!” Kim Jun-Seo smiled at both the children._

_“Appa, my eyes were closed, take it again!” Taetae whined._

_“Ya, they weren’t! Both of you look beautiful.”_

_Kim Jun-seo took them to the local strawberry farm for the first time and they wouldn’t stop eating strawberries. He had to drag them away in order to take a picture._

_“Samchon! If Taetae doesn’t like it, neither do I. Take it again, juseyo!”_

_She took Taehyung’s hand and he smiled at her while Jun-seo took another picture. Both their hands were stuck together with strawberry juice._

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and ran out of Taehyung’s room, feeling sick.

 I needed to stop thinking about Taehyung, but it was beyond my control. Little things reminded me of him and that picture brought such a clear memory with it. Aigo, I decided that I needed to stay away from Taehyung for my own sanity.

I needed to persuade my brain that the Taetae I loved was buried with my childhood. This older Taehyung was a different person.

But then why did this older Taehyung have that picture on his closet door?

I tried to put it in the back of my mind and started taking deep breaths in and out. These feelings weren’t healthy.

“There you are! I was calling you for ages, gaja it’s time to go.  Aish, I knew the clothes would suit you, and they are a perfect fit! I’ve packed your school uniform in the car already, just take your bag and phone with you and get in the car.”

He tapped me on my back and I picked up my school bag. I sighed and closed my eyes to try and remove Taehyung’s image from my head.

_Yah, are you going to be the next girl falling for me?_

My eyes snapped open. Urgh, his voice was everywhere! I shook my head and walked over to the car, opened the door and sat in, waiting for Dad.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Madam,” the driver politely greeted me.

“Annyeong” I replied, staring out of the window.

I checked my phone, and I had no messages. What was I expecting? Just then, Dad got in the front seat and started speaking to the driver, they knew each other for quite a long time.

The car started and Dad said some stuff to me about greetings and formalities, whilst I just nodded or said “ne” every now and then. I opened WhatsApp and saw Taehyung was last seen at 11.00 am, it was 12.15 now.

 I sighed and looked out of the window, we were on a main road or a freeway and the sun was shining bright.

 I fell asleep for a bit and when I woke up, we were driving past a lot of farms and I saw a lot of horses and cows. There was a pretty lake, shining a deep blue under the bright, yellow sun and it cheered me up. The water looked so cool and calm as small, rippling waves were rolling gently into the far sea.

About an hour or less went by when we left the freeway and started driving along a winding, dirt road.

The car was bumping up and down as we were driving on rocky roads. There was nothing but trees and farms now; we had left the urbanised Daegu city. This was so far from civilisation, how did Dad say it was only half an hour by train?

Minutes later, dazzling scenery blessed my eyes.

It was a shocking transformation; we had entered the old Korea that I only saw in historical dramas. There were tiny, traditional rooftop houses scattered everywhere, with coloured street walls and beautiful, clear mountain views. It was rural Daegu, and I could see a train zooming past in the distance, maybe that was the fast train that I’d get to school.

Whatever it was, I could see my mind being at harmony living here.

I was so excited that I didn’t realise I was jumping in the back seat from window to window, shaking the car and taking angled pictures.

“Haha, Minnie I knew you’d love it! This was where you and I both grew up! Look over there, that park was where me and my best friend Jun-seo used to play. And over here, aigo, Minnie look here on your left, do you remember this strawberry farm?”

I turned and gazed at all the places Dad was showing me. I saw children playing in the park, there was only one swing there, but they were beaming with happiness just running around together. A sense of unity came over me, and for the first time in years, I wanted to be around people.

I stared at the strawberry farm and saw an ahjussi picking strawberries. Butterflies were fluttering in my belly.

This was the exact place that the photo of Taehyung and I was taken.

“Yah, and how can you forget! Quick! Look to your right, look at that forest. It seems so small now, but remember how scared you were? We tried exploring as a family and you protested, but as soon as Taehyung and Jimin took you there, you were fine! ”

I used to have a dolly that Jimin threw in there. Taehyung had tried to get it out but never could.

 I felt queasy; all the memories were flooding back, clearer than ever before. I could never remember where the forest was, but now I was driving past it. Thinking about the events of yesterday and driving through this countryside was removing fog from my mind.

 My childhood memories weren’t made in the city; they were made here, in this rural part of Daegu.

 I checked my phone again, nothing.

We drove into a grand, traditional house. It was all one storey, but it stretched out into a horseshoe and had a slanted rooftop, which was old Korea at its finest.

 It was mahogany brown with about twenty marble, grey steps leading to the entrance that was surrounded by huge grey pillars.

Another vivid memory came soaring to mind...

 _“Eonni!_ (Sister) _Where is he? Taetae said he’d say goodbye! I beg you please, I don’t want to go! Let me be with Taetae, wae! Why are you stopping me so?”_

_Minnie was begging her family; she didn’t want to go London without saying goodbye to Taetae. He ran away and no one could find him._

_“Shh, it’s okay, he’ll come soon. Minnie, MINNIE, don’t! Yah! Min-jun oppa, stop her!”_

_Minnie ran as fast as she could out of the bamboo door entrance, down the grey steps and all the way out of the house gates._

_A storm was coming as a flash of lightning was seen in the distance. Seconds later, thunder boomed and it was nearly night time, it was too dangerous to leave home, but Minnie could only think about finding Taetae..._

I shook my head and realised the car door was open.  

I checked my phone again, it was nearly 2pm.

 I saw a bunch of people running up to Dad, hugging him tight and kissing him on his cheeks.

I looked past them at the open bamboo doors and grey steps and realised this was Halmeouni’s house.

This is where I used to live. I grew up playing in the front porch; our garden was at the front, not the back. From what I recall, the back of the house had a massive balcony that looked onto the mountains.

I slowly stepped out of the car and regained balance as I stumbled. Dad had come over and dragged me excitedly by my hand to the group of anticipating people.

“And THIS is Jasmine, all grown up.” He introduced me, beaming, as I was concentrating on the floor.

I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead; the sun was its strongest at midday.

“O-oppa, is this r-really our Minnie?” I saw a familiar girl walking towards me, her eyes wide open, analysing me.

She stroked my bangs off my face, tilted my head up and I was gazing in her eyes.

 Omo, it was Eonni Seo-yeon. She was my Dad’s youngest sibling; she must be in her twenties, she was such a model.

 She was more my older sister and best friend than an aunty, she always had a carefree attitude and I remembered how all the neighbourhood boys would crowd around our house on Valentine’s Day. 

She had long, jet black hair that was always so glossy and bouncy which complemented her pale skin tone. Her eyes were big and almond shaped that were slanted upwards and she had plump, pink lips with a small button nose. She had a fierce cat woman look to her which either scared or enticed guys. 

She was very petite, and much smaller than me which gave off the impression that we were actually sisters of the same age. No one could ever guess I was her niece and she was my Aunty. But what I loved most about her was how straightforward and intelligent she was.

 She was approached by SM and YG Entertainment numerous times, and everyone was happy for her to become an idol, but she declined and pursued her studies.

I remember Dad calling her one time congratulating her for getting an admission in Seoul National University which was the best university around. 

No one was like my Eonni Seoyeon.

Tears formed in both our eyes, but I never let mine fall. She was sniffing and wiping her face quickly.

“Yah, M-Minnie! Aigoooo! I missed you so much, I should never have let you go! It really is you, isn’t it?” She was kissing me all over my face and took a long look at me again, before hugging me tighter. 

“Min-jun Oppa, why didn’t you tell me how beautiful she’s become! I feel like a wretch hugging this angel!”

She didn’t want to let go of me, and I was hugging her back tight, taking in her scent and remembering all the good times we shared together. I could never make out what she smelt of, but I always wanted dessert every time I hugged her.

I instantly recognised the next man that had approached us.

 It was my Uncle Hwi-jae.

He was the funniest guy in miles and had the ability to turn any situation into a funny one. He used to make the angriest villagers burst out in laughter when they were fighting about stolen chickens and pigs.

“Yah, move over Seoyeon, give me a chance too!”

He balanced his glasses before he hugged me. He didn’t hug me as tight, but I heard him sniffing and he was wiping his glasses.

“You finally decided to show your pretty face, eh? Look at all of us, we tried to make an effort, but our crying faces are hideous!” I chuckled as I noticed they all had tears in their eyes.

I looked past him and saw my other two uncles, Ji-ho and Ji-hu who were non-identical twins.  They came to me and hugged me equally as tight. It kind of hurt because they were very muscly, but I accepted their love. 

They were all my Dad’s younger siblings which made me the first born grandchild, and I was showered with their love and affection even though my Mum was never in their good books.

“Oppa! You’re crushing her!” A tall, slim lady was pushing them aside and gave me a huge grin.

It was Uncle Hwi-jae's wife, Aunt Jeong-won. She was even more stunning than in the pictures.

 They got married five years ago and Dad attended their wedding, but I’d never met her.

I spoke to her once and saw their wedding video and apparently she wanted to have a daughter that looked like me, but instead was blessed with two twin sons, Seoeon and Seojun.

I desperately wanted to see them right now. When they were babies, Dad was sent pictures and videos, and they were absolutely adorable.

“It’s so good to see you Jasmine! Aigo, come inside, why have we been standing in the sun for so long, you must be so tired from the car ride! Lunch is nearly ready.”

“Aunty Jeong, where is Halmeouni and Halapoji?” I wanted to see them, it felt empty without them.

“Halmeouni had a hospital check up this morning, Halapoji took her there. We were given strict orders to welcome you even if they didn’t make it in time. But don’t worry; no one will eat anything until they return.” She stroked my cheek and patted my head lovingly.

I smiled, adoring the immense respect everyone had for our grandparents; they were honestly the reason why we were all so happy right now. We all loved them with the depths of our hearts, and I was eagerly waiting to see them.

Aunty Jeong took me by my hand inside.

I turned around looking for Dad.

“Ya Minnie, he’s not going anywhere, don’t worry!” Eonni teased, as she linked her arm in mine.

 I laughed back as I caught Dad’s eye, I’d never seen him so happy before. He had his arm around Uncle Hwi-jae and they were laughing their heads off whilst my twin uncles were practising wrestling behind them.

As we entered the house, a familiar smell entered my nose. Halmeouni’s house always smelt of freshly baked bread and roses. Aigo, I wanted to live here forever.

Aunty Jeong leapt into the kitchen as Eonni whisked me by my hand away from everyone.

She took me through our winding hallway and as we passed all the rooms, I remembered how we used to sit on the huge window ledges, eating sweet cakes and making up stories together.

“Yah Eonni, where you taking me?”

“Shh! Wait and see.”

Right at the end of the house was a small flight of stairs, which I already knew led to the balcony.

“I know where you’re taking me” I sniggered as my prediction came true.

She dragged me up the stairs and the view that I saw made my heart cry with joy.

 The looming mountains were as majestically green and handsome as ever. They were rocky and whenever I looked at them, peace would enter all corners of my body.

There were some sofas and bean bags scattered around and Eonni dropped me on the sofa before quickly dragging a bean bag opposite me, plonked herself down and scrutinised my face.

“Jasmine, it’s honestly so good to have you back, I wish we never let your Mum take you from us!” She was constantly taking in my presence.

I took in a few deep breaths and smiled.

“Eonni, it feels like only yesterday I was in London and today I’m here, how did I ever leave this place? Why would anyone leave?”

She pushed her bean bag away and sat next to me on the sofa.

I rested my head on her shoulder and we both sat there looking at the mountains.

This was the second time in Daegu I’ve sat with someone I loved and had beautiful scenery in front of me...

“Eonni?” I said.

“What’s up? Yah, just say it. I don’t want any formalities and don’t even try to be shy around me. I’m not a namja nor am I a stranger.” She said bluntly.

 “Oh and don’t make small talk with me either. Yes we’ve missed each other blah blah blah, but you’re here now, and God knows, I’ll never let you leave.”

I laughed. This was Seo-yeon at her finest.

“How can you tell if a guy is truly interested in you?” I said quickly.

She was thinking about it for a second before she answered.

“Well, you can never actually know. Like yeah, they can be nice to you and treat you special and make you feel like they like you, but unless they actually say it, as girls our minds will never be at ease.”

She was always right, I could ask her about anything, and she never made things awkward.

“But like, what if you can’t stop thinking about them and you have a connection as well?”

She paused again.

“Minnie, who exactly is this guy that you’re confused about? It’s been years, but I can tell you’re still a virgin and I’m right in saying you’ve never had a boyfriend?” She asked.

I blushed, Eonni was always so straight up.

“Uh, no, I mean, yes you’re right but-”

She cut me off.

“You’ve been in Korea less than a week and already interested in someone?” She raised her eyebrows and turned to me.

“NO! It’s not like that, I’m just confused. Eonni, you’re not helping!” I whined.

“Mianhae Minnie, but what did I say before? Don’t be shy with me, don’t you remember how as a kid you tried to give ME advice on how to deal with guys?” She laughed.

“Hahaha, oh my gosh, I remember! You seduced the current Mayor’s son to cause controversy so that Halapoji (Grandad) could be elected!” I laughed until my belly hurt.

 Eonni told him to climb into her room to ‘have fun’ but we pre-planned it so that I’d call for help and catch him. When I called the Uncle’s, Eonni acted as though he was assaulting her. It was really harsh, but he deserved it! He would destroy the honour of girls and he needed a dose of his own medicine.

Ah, good times.

“Ahh, that was hilarious, I wish I could’ve brought you up as a teenager, we would’ve had even more fun with you! But tell me now, who’s the guy that our Minnie has nearly fallen for?”

 She shrugged her shoulder that I was leaning on to snap me out of my thoughts. I was always lost in them, but at least they were becoming clearer.

“Well, do you remember Tae-”

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzz._

My phone started vibrating, someone was ringing me.

“What the heck. How can you even get reception up here?!” Eonni cried with disbelief.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzzzz._

“I-I I don’t know.” I looked down at my phone and my heart dropped, it was beating so fast.

 _Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz_.

“Well, answer it then!” She grabbed my phone out of my frozen hands.

 Her eyes widened as she saw the ID.

Before it stopped vibrating, she answered it. Oh shit, why was I so nervous? Only yesterday we were bonding together, laughing and showing kinship.

“Eonni, no!” I whispered.

“Hello?” She said confidently. Great, there goes my plan of ignoring Taehyung.

She put the phone on speaker and I was listening intently.

“Uh-hello? Sorry, is Jasmine around?” His voice was deep and making my heart pound.

 I looked at the mountains and they were smiling at me, happy that their plan worked of allowing my phone some connection in their countryside.

“Is this Kim Taehyung?” I could see Eonni planning something.

“Uh, yeah, I am Kim Taehyung, may I ask who I’m speaking to?” He replied politely.

“Taehyung, it’s been a long time. We live in the same country and you can’t even visit your home once?”

Omo, Eonni please don’t.

“Sorry? I don’t understand. If Jasmine is there, could I please speak with her, it’s urgent.”

He was trying to stay calm, I could tell Eonni struck a nerve.

“Haha, you don’t want to use that tone, Taehyung. It’s Seoyeon, Minnie’s Aunty, her sister. Recognise me now?” Eonni smirked.

There was a brief silence and our eyes met. She was smirking as I face palmed myself. She knows Taehyung is the guy I was talking about, Eonni is very sharp, a true Korean girl.

“Aigo, joesonghamnida, I’m so sorry Noona, I uh, wasn’t expecting you to pick up.” He laughed awkwardly.

“It’s alright. Taehyung, why do you need to speak with Jasmine? She’s having a bath right now, so you can tell me. Do you remember how you used to come to me when the neighbourhood boys used to try steal your money?” Eonni said softly, lying about my presence.

Taehyung chuckled, “Ya, why embarrass me like that? Noona, those boys were much older than me anyway, or I could’ve easily taken them on.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Ppalli, tell me what’s up? I spoke to Jasmine before and she seemed down. She told me everything that happened between you guys.” Eonni lied again.

I desperately tried grabbing the phone and wanted to end the phone call, but she kept me at arm’s length, so I gave up and threw my head in my hands and waited to see what he’d say.

“Jinja? Is she okay, what did she say?” Taehyung asked with concern.

Eonni sniggered quietly and wiggled her eyebrows from me to the phone, her eyes became half-moons.

“Well, I can’t exactly tell you what she said, I can’t break girl code. But she told me how everything has changed. She feels very lonely, and said she hardly made any friends at school and now that she’s moved here with us, she said it feels like home, but something is still missing. She can’t stop having flashbacks of her childhood, and it’s making her pretty depressed, even though she tries to hide it from me.”

 Wae! Why and how can she lie like this! I swear I’m going to die or kill her first.

I didn’t want him to know anything about how I feel; I don’t want to let him in my mind any more than he already is!

Eonni bravely touched my crown and I threw her hand off as my head was still in my hands. I looked up through my bangs and she stuck her tongue out at me, smirking.

“Noona, it’s all my fault. Aish, what to say? Please tell her I’m so sorry and I’ll make sure she makes friends. Yah, what am I saying, I’m her friend! She has Jimin too- do you remember him? And Jungkook our other friend likes her as well! Did you say she’s moved with you guys? Aigo, that’s amazing! I tried to apologise to Samchon this morning and no one was there, that’s why I called. Yah, p-please tell her I’m sorry.”

It was the first time I heard Taehyung sound so vulnerable, he was even stammering! Aigo, he said that he’s my friend, that’s cute.

Eonni must’ve caught me smiling because she continued her lying ways.

“Aigo Taehyung! You’ve become such a gentleman; I know Minnie will be over the moon after I tell her that! And why are you apologising, did you do something, well other then run away all those years?”

As awkward as this was, I wanted to hear what he’d say.

“I can’t express how much I wanted to kill my childhood self at that time. Noona, please forgive me. And w-well, um, actually, I think she thinks wrong of me for something that happened yesterday. I can’t tell you why, but I’m not a bad guy. Please let her know in some way that I respect her so much.”

I think I’m over Taehyung running away when I was about to leave, I was more concerned with how much he’s changed since.

The thing that happened yesterday- Taehyung was talking about the boner he got. He knew I felt it then and now he was apologising for it, so I guess he did regret it.

I remember reading in English classes last year about how Shakespeare described men in King Lear. He described them as no less than animals that were overcome by their lust and desire. I pitied men sometimes, they couldn’t control their arousals.

 Right now, I could sense Taehyung really didn’t want me to perceive him as an animal. I mentally forgave him for that.

“Alright, I’ll let her know you apologised for whatever it is that happened. And it’s not me you should apologise to, it’s her. But, do you want to share anything else with me?”

She asked him, wanting to end the call to interrogate me.

“Uh, No, I don’t think there is. Noona, I know that no one can explain how I feel better to Minnie than you. And I’m sorry for not visiting all these years; life became tough after Appa died. I needed to look after Eomma and I just forgot about how good all of you were to me. I’ve been really ungrateful.”

Eonni smiled at me.

“Ya, stop being such a flower boy. Ok, well I’ll try my best. You take care of yourself and give our love to your Eomma and the young one.”

“I will do and Noona, please tell Jasmine she can always find a friend in me.”

Eonni was grinning as she ended the call.

 I tried to slowly get up to turn away, but she pulled me back down and pressed my face with both hands to look at her.

“Ya, and where do you think you’re going Song Jasmine? You didn’t tell me how an innocent childhood friendship turned into Romeo and Juliet in just one day! You even beat my record!”

I gave Eonni a deadly look.

“It’s nothing like that Eonni, you’re reading too much into this.”

“No, I don’t think I am. Aigo! Just as you were going to tell me his name, he called you! He managed to get through to you right next to the mountains! Ya, you ungrateful piggy, what more signs do you want?”

She was squeezing my cheeks hard.

“Eonni, what are you talking about?” I rubbed my cheek.

“Pabo, he is crazy over you. Aish, this girl! How can you not see? He’s always been crazy over you, that’s why he left in the first place. Lord Almighty, how come you blessed these foetuses with this pure love? Where did I go wrong?”

She was pleading to the sky and looked back at me with determination.

“Say something then!”

 She was pressing me for information so that she could try and figure out what was currently going on between us.

“Look, Eonni, he’s changed so much. And I know he has a girlfriend or something as well, I don’t know what he’s playing at, but he’s a flirt. I may be the new girl, but I know how bitchy girls become when they feel threatened!” I blubbered.

“Wait- how do you know he has a girlfriend?”

“Because there was this girl called Soo-young who was picking on me for no reason. When the teacher made me sit next to Taehyung, I looked around the class and she wouldn’t stop giving me death stares. And she was spreading rumours about me!”

I was letting out my emotions to another girl for the first time since I got here.

“Minnie, how do you know that’s his girlfriend? Did you see them kissing or holding hands?”

“Aniyo, but I just know she is crazy over him or something like that. And he doesn’t try to stop it either!”

Eonni snorted.

“Jasmine, why are you such a pabo? Listen. She’s just a jealous cow who doesn’t get any attention from Taehyung. She got pissed because the gorgeous new girl got to sit next to him. It’s an old case of jealous bitch syndrome and she’s scared you’re going to take him away from her imagination. Which will probably happen, so beware.”

I laughed in frustration.

“He DOESN’T LIKE ME like that Eonni! Why don’t you get it?” She was just exaggerating the situation.

“You know what, fine. Think that. But do something for me. On Monday, tell me how he reacts when you try and make friends with other guys. I attended Daegu High too and I know it has a reputation for the bitchiest girls on this side of the world. Trust me; you won’t make any girl friends. So tell me what he says, ok?

That was disheartening; I wanted to at least make one girl friend. Well, there was the school nurse, Miss Mina. Ah fuck it, I was content with my own company anyway.

“Okay?” Eonni was still waiting for a reply.

I looked at her and shook my head laughing, “OK whatever. But what good will that do?”

Eonni rolled her eyes.

“I don’t have any more energy to try and explain this to you. Gaja, let’s eat now.”

As we were walking back down to where everyone else was, I teased Eonni about her love life.

“So what about you. You’ve become an old lady and I still don’t see a Son in law anywhere.” I sniggered.

“Aish! I’m still only 26, the world is my oyster!” She slapped me on my face lightly as I hugged her tight.

“I missed your lame self so much!”

She side hugged me back.

“Ya, what did I say? No lame flower talk, that was all over and done with when I shedded those tears on your arrival, you ungrateful git.”

We laughed out loud, understanding each other’s humour; we were similar in every way.

She was my soul sister separated from me all those years ago and now no one could try and split us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A CLARIFICATION~  
> Seoyeon is Minnie's Aunt, but because she's in her twenties and is cool af, they interact as sisters. Everyone sees them as sisters rather than the former.


	13. Family

As we entered the dining room, I saw a long tablecloth spread right across the floor with an extensive buffet laid out on it.

I looked around and noticed the twin uncles were still wrestling outside; I think that might have been their profession. I turned to ask Eonni, when she put her finger to my mouth telling me to shush and walked away, answering what seemed to be an important call.

I sniggered as she left, making a mental note to interrogate her after lunch to find out who this important call really was.

I stared down at the floor and my eyes were having a party that made my belly jump for joy.

There was every delicious food I could think of! Seaweed soup, rice cake soup, plain rice, kimchi fried rice, extra kimchi, trays of various seafood, ssam, crab cakes, sweet cakes, dumplings, bulgogi, bibimbap and other dishes I was unfamiliar with, but would definitely try them, hehe.

How Aunty Jeong managed all this on her own was beyond my comprehension.

Just as I was thinking this, Aunty Jeong came in the room with two little toddlers running behind her, squealing for attention.

"Don't look so shocked Minnie, I didn’t do all this on my own! Seo-yeon helped me and Halmeouni prepared some dishes beforehand." She chuckled.

She turned to the twins, "Say hello to your Aunty, Go-Mo! Say it, Go-Mo!"

They just stared at me with their innocent expressions as she shook her head in dismay.

"Ya, they won't speak right now but in a few hours time you won't be able to stop them from following you!"

I smiled at her, how did Uncle Hwi-jae manage to get such a beautiful lady? She was genuinely such a nice person and was just like a motherly figure. She was probably attracted to his comedy and his personality. Don’t get me wrong, he is handsome, but she is just in a league of her own.

I laughed as I ran over to the twins and attempted to grab them, but they scuttled away from me, turning their little heads around to see where I was until I chased them down the hallway.

They were laughing and I had cornered them in the porch, near our entrance.

"Rooooaaaar!" I growled at them like a dinosaur, hoping they would warm up to my entertainment.

It worked, as they were squealing with laughter. I got on all fours and crawled towards them, and managed to catch one of them whilst the other dodged past me laughing.

"Yaaa! What's your name? Tell me or I will eat you!" I was still in dinosaur mode.

He didn't answer me but was just giggling and squirming out of my arms. I pretended he was strong and let go of him temporarily, before resuming the imaginary chase.

Just then, I heard the front door open as I saw someone's feet in front of me. I immediately stood up, eager to see who it was.

It was an older man, no more than 60 years old. He was beaming down at me and holding the twin I just tried to catch.

Aigo, it was Halapoji.

I stared and realised he looked exactly the same, nothing had changed. What I loved about our family was that no one ever aged; Halapoji was still as fit and as young as ever. He was wearing a lilac polo shirt with shorts that showed off his toned legs. His hair was still the same shade of silver black, but the only difference was he had developed a few wrinkles. Dad looked remarkably like Halapoji and people could tell from a mile they were father and son.

He put the twin down and opened his arms wide to me.

"My child!" He embraced me tight as I hugged him back tighter.

"Halapoji! I've missed you so much!" My voice was breaking and I desperately tried to hold in my tears.

When we finally pulled away, I saw his eyes were glazed with tears but he wouldn't let them fall either.

So this is where I got it from, my attitude towards crying. A smile stretched wide on my face as I was absorbing in how much the house had lit up with his presence.

"Minnie, look at how much you've grown! I still remember you running around like these twins do now, begging me to catch you and teach you how to wrestle. Oh, how time flew by! My only regret is not being able to see you grow, my child."

He hugged me again as I saw Dad and Uncle Hwi-jae standing behind him, shutting the door. Uncle Hwi-jae put his hand on Dad’s shoulder before chasing the twins inside the dining room and Dad came over to us.

Dad put both his arms around me and Halapoji and we all embraced each other.

“Three lost generations have finally reunited; this is truly a day of celebration!” Halapoji cupped mine and Dad’s faces.

Dad went inside the dining room making a joke which made everyone laugh. I stopped Halapoji from going inside and he turned to me.

“Halapoji, I’m so sorry for not speaking to you all these years, I don’t know what came over me, I was trying to suppress everything. Today, I have realised that you guys had been missing from my life all these years.”

 I looked down, ashamed at myself.

Before I knew it, Halapoji lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. Ya!

“Halapoji! You’ll get hurt! Please put me down, aigo! I’m so big and heavy; I’ll break your back!”

I was protesting in alarm. Aigo, if he got hurt I’d never be able to live with myself. I’d be known as the girl who left everyone and came back just to bring bad luck to the neighbourhood.

He didn’t listen to me as he whizzed me in the dining room still on his back, he was too strong for his age! My uncles were laughing in shock as Aunt Jeong and Eonni were telling him to put me down.

He dropped me on the sofa as everyone welcomed him properly.

Dad and Uncle Hwi-jae both lifted Seoeon and Seojun in the same way; they were squealing in delight, we had become such a happy family.

“Everyone, shhh! Eomeonim is resting!” Aunty Jeong reminded us.

Everyone instantly went quiet and I slid beside Eonni.

 Halapoji was sitting on my other side and Dad and Uncle Hwi-jae were sitting opposite. The twin uncles were sitting next to Halapoji and Aunt Jeong was kneeling near the sofa, trying to get Seoeon and Seojun to behave.

No one touched anything until Halapoji broke his chopsticks and put food in his plate first.

Then Appa did the same and after him Uncle Hwi-jae and Aunt Jeong started to pour food in their plates. Uncle Ji-ho and Ji-hu forced me and Eonni to eat next before they finally placed food in their plates.

This was a cultural tradition; the elders always started eating first before the younger’s.

Tucking into the feast, it was the best I’d eaten in years; I had a bit of everything. Everyone was quietly eating, with the occasional screeching of the twins.

After she finished, Eonni started messaging someone and I peeked over to see who she was talking to. She turned her phone away from me and I pushed her with my arm.

She over acted and dramatically fell to the side.

“Drama queen!”

I stuck my tongue out at her and she kicked me whilst going up to take another call!

Aish, I would get to the bottom of her sneaky ways. I could see Appa was thinking the same as he closely watched her leave the room.

I saw Aunt Jeong hadn’t finished eating, but she was about to get up.

“Aunt Jeong, tell me what you need, you haven’t finished eating yet!”

I hopped over the now sleeping twins, and forced her to sit back down.

She willingly did so much for the family and now that I was here; I’d help her as much as possible.

“Minnie sweetheart, its fine. I just need to give Halmeouni her food and medicine. It won’t take long.” She tried to make me sit down.

“Ya, Aunty, I haven’t even met Halmeouni yet, please let me go instead.”

I really wanted to go to Halmeouni and I looked over at Halapoji for support, but he just chuckled and beckoned me to sit back down and eat more.

Just as Aunty Jeong tried to protest, Uncle Hwi-jae and Appa both told her to let me go.

“Jesu, (sister in law) please let Minnie go. It’s time she learns some proper family values.”

Dad was using the cultural value card against Aunty Jeong who couldn’t say no.

“Ok, fine. But let me make Halmeouni’s plate so that Minnie can take it to her.”

Aunty Jeong filled a bowl with seaweed soup and put some dumplings and plain rice on the side. She got up anyway and put the plate on a wheelie tray with a cup of water and some tablets on the side and told me where Halmeouni’s room was.

She ruffled my hair as I wheeled the tray off to Halmeouni.

I passed by Eonni who was in the hallway, sitting on the window ledge laughing down the phone.

Yep, it was definitely a guy she was speaking to, she was winding her straight hair on her fingers and was too immersed to notice I had gone past her.

I came to Halmeouni’s room and the door was half open.

I peered in and saw my ever-green grandmother lying down with her eyes closed. I knocked, and she didn’t say anything, so I came in wheeling the tray.

The sun was shining bright through the large window and it made Halmeouni’s face glow even more.

Just like Halapoji, she hadn’t aged one bit. She still had her light brown, fluffy hair falling just below her chin with a fringe and her skin was as smooth as I always remembered.

I sat down on the edge of her soft bed and saw she hadn’t developed any wrinkles whatsoever.

As I was stroking her face, she opened her eyes.

I moved my hand away as a reflex and I sat there, gazing into her eyes.

She was looking back at me in disbelief for about a minute before she frantically pulled herself up. I was shocked to realise she was much weaker than I anticipated, so I helped her lean back against her feather pillows.

She never took her eyes off me and before I knew it, her warm arms engulfed my body.

Without warning, a tear rolled down my cheek and I closed my eyes to stop any more from falling.

I could feel her shaking as she was hugging me; I pulled her away and quickly wiped tears from both of her eyes.

“J-Jasmine, y-you c-came.”

I hugged her again. “Halmeouni, please forgive me.”

I put my head in her lap, with my hands joint together, begging for her forgiveness.

I knew it was because we left Daegu that she became so weak, and on top of that I never spoke to her at all. I used to ignore Dad and go straight to my room every time she used to call.

After what seemed like ages of her gently patting my head, I got up, remembering she needed her medication.

Halmeouni was watching my shaky hands as I picked up the tablets. I gently placed them in her mouth and helped her drink the water to swallow it down with.

She kissed me on my forehead and beckoned me to sit properly on the bed.

I obliged and took the bowl of soup with me so I could feed her as well.

Crossing my legs, I slowly started feeding Halmeouni soup and my heart was bursting with happiness, as I remembered how when I was sick, Halmeouni took it on herself to do every single thing of mine.

“That’s enough, sonnyeo.” (Granddaughter)

“What about some rice or dumplings?” I asked her, she needed to eat some more.

She smiled at me. “What did you have to eat?”

“I had everything! I can’t remember the last time I feasted on such delicious dishes!”

I wasn’t just sweetening her up, they were genuinely all made with such love.

“Well then, I don’t need to eat anything.” She was caressing my face and I sighed.

“Halmeouni, you do forgive me, right?”

 I needed to know.

“Jasmine, I was never cross with you to begin with. Yes, I did hope you would visit maybe just once, so we could see our granddaughter grow, but I guess we had committed a grave sin to receive such a punishment.”

Her words were breaking my heart, as tears swelled in my eyes again.

“Halmeouni, I- I became very selfish. All of you only ever loved me, but I’m so ungrateful. I haven’t been able to give an answer to anyone’s questions, let alone yours. Joesonghamnida.”

 I said solemnly, playing with my fingers.

Halmeouni took my fingers in her hands and kissed them.

“Aigo, it wasn’t that bad. It became a habit after a while, calling for you and there being no reply.”

Aish, these tears were nearly overflowing. Oh Halmeouni, if only I had the ability to express my heart properly.

Noticing I was sniffing, she tried to make me feel better.

“Actually, that boy you used to play with would visit me regularly after you left. He took my loneliness away, but then he left as well.”

Was she talking about Taehyung?

“Uh, Halmeouni. Which boy was that?” I asked innocently.

“Oh. Don’t you remember? Aish, what was his name again...?” Halmeouni was thinking.

“Uhm... oh yes, Kim Taehyung?” I pretended that I just remembered his name as well.

“Aniyo, not him. He never once turned back. You’re talking about Jun-seo’s son, aren’t you? Since Jun-seo died, that boy never once showed us his face, just like you.”

Then who was she talking about?

“Aigo, Jasminah, you know, that boy with the chubby cheeks. He was so innocent and his smile brightened up my day. His grandma was my friend, but she too...”

Halmeouni pulled me into her shoulder, as I was hugging her from the side. She was talking about Jimin, but what happened to his grandma?

“Uh...Park Jimin?” I asked.

“Ahhh yes, Jimin. His grandma died a week after you left. He was devastated. Poor boy went back to Busan.” Halmeouni was shaking her head.

I was dumbfounded. His grandma died?

Omo, poor Jiminie.

He still managed to smile so much! Aigo, what kind of a friend am I? I felt upset at hearing this, something that sad should never happen to such a sweet person like Jimin. He wouldn’t even hurt a fly, why should his feelings be hurt?

Halmeouni snapped me out of my thoughts.

“I’m guessing you weren’t aware of that. When you left, he’d come every day to ask if there was any news of you. Not just that, but he’d give me a reason to smile every day. I was disheartened when I couldn’t give any news of you to make him smile in return.”

I felt so small.

I knew how much Jimin cared about me, and he even cared about Halmeouni so much. But no one was able to give him this care back.

“Actually Halmeouni, I went to school yesterday and I met him and Taehyung again. I think Jimin has come back from Busan to study at Daegu High.”

Halmeouni sat up attentively.

“Oh really? Aigo how are they? How is Jimin? He must be so handsome now, but I bet he still has the same face! Does he still laugh with his eyes?”

I chuckled.

Halmeouni loved Jimin a lot.

“He is still the same. Even though things have changed with me and Taehyung, Jimin never once showed me how sad he was. He was just happy that I came back.”

 I brought up Taehyung’s name, hoping Halmeouni would advise me about him, but she only seemed interested in Jimin.

“You must bring him to see me one time. Hwi-jae told me there’s a fast train that takes half an hour from the city to here. If not, I’ll go to see him!”

I nodded, smiling.

“I’ll make sure to bring him here soon; you just concentrate on getting all the rest you can.”

I got back up and fed Halmeouni the rest of the food, her appetite came back after we spoke of Jimin.

We spoke about London and how I felt about Daegu, before Halmeouni let me in on the neighbourhood gossip. Halapoji was now the governor of Old Daegu, and so Halmeouni knew all the inner circle controversies and alleged affairs.

“Eomma! You finally met Jasmine again!”

Eonni had burst into the room, shouting delightfully. Aunt Jeong came in behind, telling her to not be so loud.

“Ya Seoyeonie, show Minnie her room.” Aunt Jeong ordered.

She smiled at me as I kissed Halmeouni on the cheek and ran behind Eonni, forcing her to give me a piggy back.

“Yaaaaa I’m not Halapoji! I’m dying under your weight, you fat rat!”

Eonni was being a drama queen again, but I knew she was strong and she ended up carrying me to my room.

My room was the first one from the entrance and its door was closed. Eonni took revenge by pushing open the door with her back, as I was on it.

“Owww! You pabo! That hurt!” I wailed.

“Good.”

She flung me on my soft bed and I threw a pillow on her. She hurled a yellow, star shaped pillow back at me, and we ended up having a pillow fight.

Minutes later we were both panting and threw ourselves on my bed.

I took this time to look around the room with my eyes and I fell in love with it instantly.

My room was a light brown wood colour, with off-white walls and what we were lying on was a low, double bed with white and yellow bed sheets. Because our house was all one storey, the windows were actually sliding doors that had a mini balcony which led straight outside.

I had a little matching desk in the corner, with a matching desk lamp and there was a matching closet stretching with one big sliding door.

They loved sliding doors.

I noticed my dressing table was next to my en suite bathroom and it was all a matching shade of light brown woodwork. I had a few family pictures on the walls and some traditional paintings with Hangeul writing on it. My suitcases were behind my door and it was all so perfect.

“Yaaaaa Eonni, this is too Daebak! Omo, I love it!”

I jumped off the bed and squealed in delight as I tried to drag my suitcases over. Eonni noticed I was struggling, so she helped me and together we unpacked everything.

Eonni helped me set my room as we loaded my shelves, cupboards and closet with my clothes and accessories. We were joking about memories we had shared and were playing games until we realised the sun was setting.

Taking out my hair straightener and laptop, Eonni laughed.

“You have so many electrical items, but there isn’t any electricity!”

My heart sunk.

“Oh no! What to do? How am I supposed to blog or browse the web or do anything?”

I was about to cry, electricity was my life.

Eonni burst out laughing, “Ya! We aren’t that backwards! Of course there is electricity and WiFi! It’s just faulty sometimes, but we have a generator, you gullible fool!”

I looked at her, and I too burst out laughing.

An hour later, we both looked around the room; it was finally set and was my dream room.

I hugged Eonni again and we both raced to the living room and turned on the TV.

Eonni told me that every Saturday, there was a town meeting and a dinner that the whole family had to attend and today was even more special because of Appa’s arrival.

Everyone went, including the twins. Halapoji managed to take Halmeouni as well, they wrapped her up warm, and she looked overjoyed as she was exclaiming how her family was finally complete. They pestered us to go as well, but we were too tired. Instead, minutes after they left, Eonni came out of the kitchen with a massive tub of chocolate chip and mint ice-cream with two spoons.

My favourite.

Together, we devoured the ice cream as the grandfather clock in the hallway struck midnight.

I looked over at Eonni and she was already fast asleep.

Aigo, she looked like a sleeping angel, but I knew how much of a devil she was when she would wake up.

I chuckled as I cleaned up the mess and draped a blanket over her.

I squeezed next to her and cuddled, as we both fell asleep on the sofa.

************************

“Waaaaaa! Waaaaaa!” I opened my eyes to the twins crying.

“Aigo! Seojunie, you’re going to wake up your Gomo’s!”

It was a bright, Sunday morning and the sun was pouring through the large windows.

Aunt Jeong was grabbing Seojun, as he was running around the living room naked.

Eonni wriggled next to me and she too opened her eyes.

We burst out laughing as Seoeon too crawled in naked.

“Come here you troublemakers!” Aunt Jeong gave up as she dropped down next to us.

I stretched and gave her a morning hug.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked me, brushing my bangs back.

I nodded and she got back up, attempting to re clothe the twins again. I got up and stretched loudly and dragged Eonni up too.

She got up and showed me the toiletry closet that I could get supplies from.

I grabbed some essentials and hopped into the shower in my room, dried off, brushed my teeth and felt fresh again.

I plonked down on my soft bed and closed my eyes, smiling and feeling satisfied with everything that had happened. I hugged my star pillow and gazed out of my window doors, watching the birds drinking from our feeder in the front.

I closed my eyes briefly, taking all this happiness in.

_Noona, please tell Jasmine she can always find a friend in me._

My eyes snapped open.

Taehyung’s voice was haunting me.

I jumped out of bed and tried to open my window doors to sit outside. Eventually I figured out how to unlock them, and I sat on the wooden chair that was facing the front entrance of our house.

I was watching the birds and imagined how carefree and happy they must be, visiting whichever place they liked with no worries in the world.

The day went by slowly, but I wasn’t bored at all.

I explored the house and visited everyone’s rooms.

I played with the twins, and I can finally tell the difference between them, Seojun is smaller than Seoeon and much naughtier. I also learnt the difference between my twin uncles, one had a beard, and one didn’t. That was how I could tell them apart.

Eonni and Aunt Jeong took me out to explore the neighbourhood and we ate sushi and bought groceries from the local hypermarket.

People I didn’t even know were coming up to me and hugging me, saying the same thing, ‘you’ve become so beautiful.’ I thought how ugly must I have been when I was younger then? Eonni couldn’t control her laughter when I told her that.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting and we headed back inside. We had dinner and afterwards, I kissed everyone goodnight.

I crawled into my room and gazed out of the window doors at the now starry night sky.

Sometime later, Appa walked in and explained how I would get to school every day.

I wasn’t really paying attention because butterflies had returned to the pit of my belly.

I would see everyone again. I would have to see Taehyung...

I nodded as Appa kissed me and said goodnight. Eonni slipped in shortly after, and reassured me that this week would be fine as would the rest of the year. She made me laugh and reminded me of her little plan.

I agreed to make friends with another boy to see how Taehyung would react, but in reality I wouldn’t do that. I’m not like Eonni, I can’t handle drama.

She left and turned the light off behind her as I closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep, I’d have to wake up at 7 am tomorrow.

The moonlight was glimmering and brightening the dark sky.

I checked my phone, it was 11.30pm and I couldn’t sleep, my thoughts were cruelly keeping me awake.

Friday wasn’t really a proper day, I missed half of it and I didn’t have a chance to do anything but panic.

Tomorrow would be different, I would have this new confidence, and I had Eonni mentally with me. She said she’d call me at lunchtime to see how things were getting on.

I laughed, if only she was a student again, nothing would ever happen and no one would even dream of bothering me.

 My eyes slowly began to close as I fell asleep.

************************

_Bu bu bu bup. Bu bu bu bup. Bu bu bu bup. Bu bu bu bup._

I slowly moved my hand out from under the duvet and found the off button on the alarm clock.

 I picked it up, squinted, and saw it was 7.30.

Aish I was supposed to be awake half an hour ago!

I ran to the bathroom and had a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I threw on my school uniform and applied bb cream to my face. I wanted to make a good impression, so I added a bit of lip tint as well.

Someone knocked on my door.

“Come in!”

It was Eonni.

“Ya, aren’t you ready yet?” She had a blazer and skirt on.

“Why are you ready?” I questioned her, fiddling with my hair.

 I didn’t know what to do with it.

She came over, took the brush out of my hands and started brushing my hair, dividing it into two. I realised she was giving me French braids.

“I’m dropping you off to your school today; tomorrow you can start taking the train. I got a call last night and I have an interview in Seoul.”

She said that so calmly.

I tried to turn around to glare at her and forgot she was braiding my hair.

“Ouch! Ya, why all the way to Seoul? What interview? How long you going for?” I had too many questions.

“I’ll tell you everything later, but I’ll be gone for a while.”

Why is she telling me this just before school? I was hoping that she’d be at home every day of the week so I could ventilate my feelings to her.

This was not good.

“Aigo, what do you mean a while? For how long?”

She finished braiding my hair and tied the ends of it. She brushed my bangs straight and pulled out the braids lightly, giving it a messy style.

“We’ll have lunch together after school today and I’ll tell you the full story then. Now stop asking me so many questions and grab your bag. Hurry up!”

I did as I was told and grabbed my bag and phone.

I quickly took a look in the mirror and Eonni made me look half decent. She beeped from outside and I jumped.

Just before I left the entrance, a sleepy Aunt Jeong managed to stuff a slice of buttered toast in my mouth and wished me good luck.

I wish she was my Mum.

As soon as I got in her car and shut the door, we sped off, Eonni was a fast driver.

She knew all the short cuts and we managed to dodge all the morning traffic. I briefly closed my eyes and I opened them to the sound of busy streets and beeping. We were already in Daegu city! I realised Eonni has severe road rage as she started swearing loudly at a just passed driver who was taking too long to reverse. He nearly hit his car in the pavement with fright.

I checked my watch and it was nearly 9 am.

She finally stopped abruptly outside my school, and I saw packs of students rushing in. The bell was about to go and Eonni turned to me smiling.

“Minnie, take deep breaths, you’ll be fine. If anyone tries to be rude to you, BE RUDE BACK! And don’t forget our little plan! Ppalli, go now!”

 She kissed me and waited until I went inside the gates.

I turned back and saw she was beeping at another car in front of her. She managed to wave at me before she whizzed off into the distance.

The bell just went and I quickly rushed inside the building, past some guys who were smoking.

Most students were just about going into class, but some were loitering with the opposite gender outside the lockers.

Just then, I noticed Gyojang Yi patrolling up and down the corridors, scaring off the loiterers.

“Gyojang Yi!” I shouted after him, realising I didn’t have my timetable.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

“Gyojang sir, I didn’t get my timetable, um, could you tell me where my class is please?”

He nodded and shouted at a couple of boys to fix their ties and tuck their shirts in.

“Song Jasmine, if you arrived on time, I could’ve given you your timetable without disrupting the rest of the class. It’s already five minutes in.”

I looked down, going red.

“Joesonghamnida, it won’t happen again.”

We carried on walking in silence down the hallway, until he knocked on a door. The buzzing from it stopped.

“Ah, sorry to disturb your citizenship class Mr Wang, we have a stray student. Her name is Song Jasmine. Thank you.”

With that quick introduction, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

I apologised and sat at the only available seat which was near the back. It was actually two free seats so I put my bag down on the chair near the wall and sat on the outer one.

“Welcome to my citizenship class Miss Song. I was just about to tell the class that the community project season has fallen upon us.”

Everyone groaned loudly. No one seemed to like the sound of community work.

“Yes, I knew you would all love it!” He teased.

He was a cool teacher and I liked him already.

He looked in his mid thirties and he had white, thick framed glasses with spiky hair and blonde highlights. Yep, he was definitely part of the kpop group Big Bang in a previous lifetime.

He carried on, “For this project, you will need to get into pairs.”

Everyone began shuffling, already making eye contact with their friends.

“Uh uh, not so fast. I have already chosen the pairs. This is a citizenship class and I want you all to be good citizens, so I’ve paired you with someone new.”

The class began protesting even louder.

As I looked around the class, it was that Soo-young and her circle of friends making the most noise. I looked past her and saw Park Chanyeol and a few others protesting too. No one was sniggering or looking at me, and that’s just how I liked it.

Just before Mr Wang could settle them down, the door flung wide open and two boys burst in laughing.

“Haha Taehyungaa! I told you not to push me!”

“I said if you lost the bet you’d have to kick it open! But as usual, Jiminie got scared!”

The whole class erupted in laughter.

Jimin and Taehyung stopped short when they saw Mr Wang’s expression.

“Joesonghamnida Sir.” Jimin tilted his head, bowed and rushed past him.

Mr Wang was waiting for Taehyung’s apology, but it never came. Instead, Taehyung was smirking.

“Get in your seat, now,” Mr Yang dangerously whispered to Taehyung.

Taehyung bowed an inch and slowly dragged himself to his seat.

As I was watching him, he immediately looked at up at me, sending sparks down my body. I quickly looked back down, blushing, oblivious to the shadow waiting in front of me.

“Uh, haha you’re actually sitting in my seat.”

Jimin was smiling down at me and I realised the class was watching.

“Aish, get up then, you attention seeker!” The class sniggered.

Soo-young, that bitch had opened her mouth and embarrassed me again.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise,” I murmured to Jimin, aware that my face was a bright pink.

Mr Yang banged on the table for the class’ attention and everyone went quiet again as he resumed explaining the project.

As I slid down to the wall seat, Jimin turned to me.

“Sorry for embarrassing you, I didn’t think the class would react like that.”

I looked up at him and he looked apologetic. His eyes were welcoming and he was giving me a small smile.

I smiled back and looked forward, feeling that Jimin was still looking at me for about ten seconds longer.

“So, these are the pairs... Kim Namjoon and Im Yoona. Park Chanyeol and Bae Irene. Byun Baekhyun and Kim Taeyeon. Park Sooyoung and Kim Taehyung.”

My heart sunk as I heard a squeal of excitement.

I looked over at Taehyung and he was looking straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

Soo-young noticed me looking at him, so she swung her chair back, blocking my vision and giving me constant death glares.

I sighed as Mr Wang carried on.

“Min Yoongi and Kang Seulgi. Jung Hoseok and Kwon Yuri. Oh Sehun and Kim Yerim. Do Kyungsoo and Son Seungwan. Park Jimin and Song Jasmine. Last but not least, Jung Krystal and Kim Jongun, who wrote his name as Kai.”

The class giggled at Jongun’s nickname.

Jimin was beaming at me, and I pretended to smile back, concealing the sinking feeling I received when that bitch was paired with Tae.

_Stop it Jasmine. Why are you even feeling jealous?_

“These will be your pairs for the rest of the year. This project is your only assessment for this subject, so I cannot emphasise how much concentration and hard work needs to be delivered. If one of your pair could come to the front to collect your project outline, I need to pop out and get the preparation DVD. Behave yourselves until I return, or else.”

He left the room and as expected, everyone started talking and moving to sit with their partners. 

“It’s alright Minnie, I’ll go and collect our project outline,” Jimin said, as I was just about to get up.

I looked around and noticed how happy everyone was with their partners; Mr Yang hadn’t done as good of a job as he thought. I observed that Yoongi had fallen asleep whilst Seulgi was trying to wake him up and it made me chuckle, I wonder how they’d share the work.

“Well, I’ve always said that things happen for a reason. And look, the people who try to get attention end up falling flat on their faces!”

Sooyoung was the only one talking; everyone was listening to her and started giggling like sheep.

She slid off her chair and was making her way to me. The class were silently anticipating part two of bully the foreigner.

Just before she tried to antagonise me, Jimin briskly blocked her path.

“Don’t even try it Sooyoung, go back to where you came from.”

She scowled at him and stood there for a second before scuttling back to Taehyung.

We locked eyes again, but I looked away before he could try and pierce my soul.

Instead Jimin sat next to me, blocking Taehyung’s vision and I gave him a wide smile. I didn’t need to say anything to him; he just nodded and opened the folder and we started reading the project.

Ours was to collect unwanted toys and clothes for the local orphanage. We would have to visit each home with a special bag and wash the clothes and sieve out the toys to see which ones were fit for usage.

“This isn’t too bad, I can see it being quite fun!” I giggled.

He grinned. “Haha I know right! When I was at the front I saw some of the other projects. Sooyoung and Taehyung have to clean public toilets!

We couldn’t stop laughing as we carried on reading through the folder.

“Oh look, we have to fill in a diary as well,” I said.

“And we get to keep any tips or money people choose to give.” Jimin chuckled.

That reminded me.

“Jimin?”

He dragged his eyes off the folder.

“What’s up?” He was always so positive, I admired that.

“Well, I moved in with my Halmeouni on the weekend, and she told me why you left her.”

 I said that gently, I could never upset Jimin.

“Ahh that’s wonderful! At least she will feel happy again.” He desperately avoided eye contact.          

“Yah Jiminie, why didn’t you tell me about your Halmeouni?” I took his hand and he looked at it with wide eyes.

“Haha, I was about to tell you when you asked on Friday, but I didn’t get to, I’m sorry.”

Jimin moved his hand away, it was sweaty.

“Why are you apologising for! I should be the one apologising. You’re always there for me and can make me happy, but I couldn’t even bother trying to feel or understand the pain behind your smile?”

 I wanted to hug him tightly; he was like a soft Pikachu.

“Minnie, don’t be silly! You are always here! You’ve always been in my heart. And it’s not your fault you left for a better lifestyle in London. I’m actually happy you went! At least your English is better than mine!”

I rolled my eyes and briefly put my head on his shoulder, how can someone be so loving?

I swear if he wasn’t my best friend, I would whisk him away in a split second. He’s dead handsome, he’s the cutest namja around, he has the best smile ever and he is the loveliest person in the world.

I just hope he finds an equally lovely girl who understands how special he is to me. I swear if Jimin finds a girl who tries to take him away from me, I’ll fight her.  

“I hope you behaved and familiarised yourselves with the project outlines I gave.”

Mr Wang came back in with a DVD.

He turned the lights off and we watched the community DVD in silence, with occasional yawns and whispers.

Before we knew it, double citizenship had ended and the bell rang for break time. Everyone rushed out to their lockers in packs and I was trailing behind on my own.

I was the last one to leave and I noticed Jimin had waited up for me.

I looked around and Taehyung was nowhere to be seen.

 I was right and Eonni was wrong.

Taehyung just sees me as a friend and he doesn’t want anything to do with me when he’s got the attention of the whole school at his fingers.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, it’s alright.” I told Jimin.

Jimin excitedly jumped in front of me.

“Ya friends aren’t just for show! We stick to each other like flies in a web!” I looked at him and burst out laughing.

“Aish! That was terrible! I see your humour has stayed the same.”

I ruffled his hair and he pouted his bottom lip out as he took me by my hand.

“Ya, let me show you a special place.”

We ran up the flight of stairs, past groups of students and he took me to the fifth floor, one floor down from the roof.

We came to an abandoned hallway and stopped at what looked like a caretaker’s closet. I assumed it would be packed with cleaning supplies, so I gave Jimin an unimpressed look and he opened it.

“Quick come inside, no one must know about this place!”

He dragged me in and shut the door behind us.

Aigo! How could this be? On the outside it looked like a small closet, but this was an actual room!

There was a very small window in the corner and a couple of broken chairs and desks scattered around the place. It was very dusty and there were broken bits of chalk all over the floor. It was an old office.

I soon realised we weren’t alone.

Taehyung and Jungkook were sitting cross legged in the corner, playing cards.

They looked up at the sound of us coming in and Taehyung met my eye again. I quickly looked away and spoke quietly to Jimin.

“I thought you said no one must know about this place?”

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Only us guys know about it, and now you do. No one else. I promise.”

Just then, the bell for the end of break rang and I dashed out of the room instantly. I heard Jimin call behind me, but I ignored him.

I didn’t know how I felt and mixed emotions were rising in me again. It just looked like I asked Jimin to show me where Taehyung was.

As I ran down the flights of stairs, I saw Park Chanyeol and his group turning into a class on the second floor so I followed them in.

I bowed to the teacher and sat down right at the front this time.

It was English. Finally, something I was good at, which required independent learning.

The class went smoothly and neither Jimin nor Taehyung came in, maybe because this wasn’t their class. After the class was over, the teacher called me over to her and gave me my timetable at long last! Gyojang must’ve given it to her.

The next class was Biology and was on the ground floor, inside the laboratory. It was interesting and there wasn’t any practical work that required team effort, thank goodness for that. Jimin arrived late to class and I could feel his eyes watching me, but Taehyung never showed up.

The bell rang again, and it was lunchtime.

I decided to go to the roof. Because I was sitting at the front of the class, I managed to escape first, but realised the roof was five floors up.

Argh, I wouldn’t need to go to the gym at this rate, this was my work out!

I strolled up the endless flight of stairs and managed to push open the rooftop door, which I think was out of bounds for students, but I’d just be chilling there anyway.

I looked around and found a comfortable, caved off place to sit and I threw my bag on the floor and stretched my legs out. I rested my head on my bag like a pillow and browsed Instagram.

I tried to call Eonni, realising she hadn’t called me, but it went straight to voicemail, she was probably busy with her interview. The sun and the cool wind were really soothing, my eyes were closing.

I jerked them open to the sound of crunching gravel, someone was approaching me.

I lifted my head up and Kim Taehyung was standing in front of me.

My heart was racing and I just sat in the same position, frozen and determined not to let my heart take control of me this time.

Noticing I wasn’t looking at him, Taehyung stood blocking my vision. I turned my head to the other side, and he stood there too, blocking my vision wherever I’d turn.

I let him stand there and I forced myself not to get sucked in by his gaze.

This boy was just a handsome flirt and if he never got the attention he desired, he would just persist and that’s what he was doing right now, with me, I thought to myself.

“Look at me.” He grunted loudly.

I still didn’t look at him, I was very proud of my will power; any other girl would’ve melted at the sound of his deep voice.

“Leave me alone.” I replied bluntly.

 My heart regretted that, but my head told me it was the right move.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were moving to Old Daegu?”

It was more an order than a civilised question, as though I was bound to tell him everything that happened in my life. His voice had toned down a pitch, but it was just another one of his tactics.

I can’t believe I fell for it so easily on Friday. I actually thought about spending my entire life with this arrogant boy.

I could see a replay of what happened on my first day in the apartment happening again if I carried on replying bluntly, and I didn’t want him to get pissed off, I just wanted him to leave me alone.

_You know you don’t want that Jasmine; you want Taetae to laugh with you, play games and tease you. You want to go on adventures with him and you want him to just be yours. Only yours._

I felt that same lingering sense of longing, I don’t know if I wanted or needed him.

Regardless of what my heart was telling me, my brain was functioning today and I needed to go far away from Kim Taehyung.

I stood up and bravely decided to walk away.

As I bent down to pick up my bag and walk away from him, I felt his large hand coil around my wrist. He had a very strong grip, but he was taking care not to hurt me too much.

I tried to wriggle my wrist free from his grasp, and I momentarily succeeded until I was flung against the wall. My back hit it with a loud thud and I closed my eyes in pain.

“Ya! What the hell is your problem?”

I opened my eyes again and Taehyung was only inches from my face.

I gulped.

His large, deep eyes were wide open, he was staring into my soul and he was breathing deeply. His orange hair was brushed back by a sweatband he was wearing on his forehead. I looked down to his lips and they had a pinkish tint on them, it probably tasted of strawberries...

My eyes met his again, but this time, I allowed him entry in my soul for a split second and that’s all he needed.

 Fuck.

I know he read me. He knows how I feel about him deep down.

He immediately broke eye contact and moved his tall body out of my way, giving me more than enough room to walk past and leave the school roof.

I didn’t hesitate.

I turned my back on him and I had to place my hand on my chest to control my heart, it was doing somersaults and I was breathing in quickly and deeply. What had he done to me? It felt like he snatched a large part of my heart away without my consent.

I turned back and saw he was still looking at me.

Shit. Please Taehyung; stop whatever it is you’ve done to me.

I needed to distract myself.

I went down the first flight of stairs and looked behind me to check if he was following me. When I was satisfied that he wasn’t, I let out the breath I had been holding in and slid down on the floor.

My back was leaning against the wall and I took deep breaths.

In and out.

In and out.

_Jasmine, what the hell is going on?_

I ruffled through my bag and found my bottle of water. I frantically opened the lid and gulped the liquid down. I felt a bit more composed as I heard the bell ringing, lunch was over.

I trudged down the last flight of stairs and unfolded my timetable. The day ended with double history and I prayed Taehyung wasn’t in this class.

My prayers fell on unheard ears.

Halfway through double period, he rolled into the class. I didn’t dare look up at him and I tried to carry on with my work.

But ten minutes before the bell was due, he got up and left, which was very strange. He looked down at his flashing phone, someone was calling him.

“Kim Taehyung, sit back down.” The teacher ordered him.

Taehyung frowned at the teacher; I honestly thought he would swear at her.

“I feel sick.”

And he walked out. Who did he think he was?

When the final bell for the end of school rang, I was the first one to leap out of my seat and leave class. Monday was finally over! Time to link Eonni for lunch, I’d tell her everything.

Just then, Jimin tried to stop me.

“Ya Minnie! Is everything alright? How was your first full day?”

I glared at him.

“How do you think it went? B-O-R-I-N-G! There’s nothing special about anyone or anything here.”

I took my anger out on Jimin.

I was still pissed; he deliberately led me in the ‘special place’ knowing that Taehyung was there, after all, how does that saying go? Oh yeah, ‘bros before hoes.’ Not that I am one, but you know what I mean.

Noticing Jimin became silent, I felt bad instantly.

He was such a small bean and I could never make him upset on purpose.

“Mianhae Jiminie, it’s just-”

I felt a vibration in my blazer pocket as my phone was ringing. I checked the ID and at last, Eonni decided to call.

I looked at Jimin and gave him a quick hug of apology. He hugged me back and gave me a smile of forgiveness. As usual we communicated without any words being said.

He stopped smiling when I ran off to answer the call, but I know he’d understand.

“Ya Eonni I’m just leaving. Aish, you finally decide to call! You’ll never guess wha-”

“Come outside, I’m waiting for you.”

The voice I heard wasn’t Eonni’s.

It was a deep voice that only belonged to one person, what the hell was going on? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Wang and Jackson Wang have no relation - I should've called him something else, but what's done is done. Forgive me :p


	14. Confessions

What the hell was going on?

I got shaken out of my thoughts when a couple of students ran past me, pushing me out of the way so they could go home.

It was the end of school and students were running out in packs, huddling and hugging each other goodbye like they were leaving forever, even though only Monday had finished.

The whole week was still to come.

I looked at my phone and checked all my in and out calls. Eonni had called me six times whilst I was in class!

I have a habit of turning my phone on silent and putting it in my bag during lessons, but how did I possibly hear Taehyung's voice when I picked up?

I swear he's done some black magic on me, his voice has been haunting me everywhere!

Just then, I heard a siren outside school and the sound wasn't elapsing.

Taehyung had Eonni’s phone and had told me to come outside...

I gulped and felt sick. What if something terrible had happened to Eonni?

She does have really bad road rage, what if...

No.

Nothing would ever happen to Eonni, she's like a cat with nine lives, and she always pulls through. 

But what if she did get into an accident?

That would explain why Taehyung had her phone and that explains why he left ten minutes before the end of the day.

Engulfed in my thoughts, I hadn't realised I was outside the school gates.

Unlike me, happy students were rushing onto buses and getting into their parents cars, being hugged and going back to a warm home.

I was worried sick at the thought of anything bad happening to Eonni, home wouldn't be the same.

I had ended up down the school lane and I heard familiar voices.

They were raised and were having a heated argument, well only one voice was overpowering, and the other was defending itself.

I gave a deep sigh of relief as my gaze found Eonni; thank God nothing had happened to her.

But she was arguing with a blonde haired boy.

There had been a collision of some sort!

As I was hurriedly approaching the scene, Taehyung blocked my vision and I was forced to look at him, his eyes were rapidly scanning my face.

"So you finally decided to come. Look at what happened."

He brushed his arm on my back, making me walk faster to the heated situation. Pangs of electricity heated up the area Taehyung had briefly touched, forcing my back upright with shock. He was walking beside me, but none of us were saying anything.

Why should I speak first? He should talk to me, he's the guy.

"You bloody idiot! Look at the state of my car! Just wait until the police get here! Uh hello?! Yes, it's my car that needs towing, not his, tow MY car!"

Eonni was fuming as she was scaring the man driving the tow truck.

So it was their siren, not an ambulance's. My body relaxed and I couldn't help but lightly snigger at the situation, I thought something terrible had happened to Eonni. Cars could always be replaced, people couldn't, especially not Eonni.

I shuddered; even thinking about her being hurt upset me.

My eyes widened as I laid my eyes on what was the remnants of a horrific car crash that I had luckily not witnessed.

Eonni's car was clean compared to the other one. The back of Eonni's car was bashed into and the rear lights and back window had shattered, but the rest of her car was fine. However, the other car was half destroyed. All its windows were all smashed in and the front was totally caved in. Not to mention the car was a brand new BMW whilst Eonni's was a five year old Toyota Yaris.

How did they even manage to do this without anyone being seriously injured? It was a miracle; we had been saved from what could’ve been a terrible tragedy.

As I stopped short of the scene, Eonni was too busy shouting to the tow truck people to notice my arrival, but I was amazed when I saw who the other guy was.

He had now put a black cap over his stylish, blonde hair and he flexed his muscly arms in delight when our eyes met. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt and black slim fit jeans which emphasised his athletic physique. His huge, slanted eyes became bigger as he was approaching me. He wasn't too tall, but his captivating, childish smile became a laugh as I was approaching him too.

"JACKSON?! Woah! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, shocked.

He was laughing his head off as I realised he gave me a quick hug.

"Song Jasmine! Look at you!"

I pulled away, blushing as I hit his arm playfully. We weren't too close and he had always made weird comments, which made me weary of him, but seeing him reminded me of my old life in London and it made me cheerful.

"I could say the same about you! Woah, fancy seeing you in Korea!" He looked momentarily puzzled as he realised, "oh yeah you did move here, didn't you?"

I chuckled, typical Jackson.

Our reunion was disrupted by Eonni's furious voice.

"YAH JASMINE! So you finally had the decency to show your face after how many bloody miscalls! Luckily Taehyung came, he's more a brother than you my sister!"

I turned to look at her and realised she was protectively standing by Taehyung. I glanced at him and saw he was staring into Jackson's soul as Jackson was moving uncomfortably besides me.

They both looked like those spoilt, bitchy, beautifully stunning brother and sister couples you see in the reality TV shows.

"Eonni! Are you okay? Aigo, joesonghamnida, I’m sooo sorry, how the hell did this even happen?" I exclaimed, moving in to hug her whilst she stood there stiffly, giving Jackson death stares.

"Ask your stupid friend! He doesn't even look from around here and he wants to go and crash into the back of my car! HOW can someone be so stupid?! I had to stop for some of your stupid students that were running across the road, and his blind self couldn’t even see my fat car in front! Argh!"

Eonni was running her fingers wildly through her straight hair. She was going to murder him, so I slid in front, blocking her direct vision of Jackson.

Jackson moved past me and turned to Eonni, "look, I'm willing to pay for all the damages. Please, just calm down."

Uh-oh. He had told Eonni to calm down.

"CALM DOWN? LOOK AT THE STATE OF MY CAR! You can't even speak Korean, yet you have the audacity to tell me to calm down?"

Jackson didn't know what to do; the whole street was looking at us. We were only minutes from the school and I knew the students who were still around were intently watching the scene, probably filming the sight or exaggeratingly messaging others.

Analysing the extent of damages, I couldn't help but feel Eonni was over reacting just a little.

"Eonni, he's willing to pay for the damages. Just hear him out, I know he's not a bad person who'd do this on pur-" just before I could finish, or even before Eonni could attack me, Taehyung intervened.

"It's not about the damn money. Look at Noona's car! And how do you know what kind of a person he even is?! You hardly know anything, you can’t understand anyone! You don’t even know who you are!"

Shocked at the outburst, I gawked at Taehyung and even Eonni turned to look at him in shock.

After some seconds, Eonni broke the sudden tension, but was still livid.

"Shut up, the both of you! Look whatever your name is, the police will be here soon and they'll deal with all of this, I don’t have the time or energy. You don't even have a Korean driving licence, just look at you!"

Jackson looked distraught as he began pleading with Eonni.

"Please, I'll pay for damages, I’ll pay for everything; just don't call the police! I can't have a criminal record!"

I looked from Jackson to Eonni and desperately tried to avoid Taehyung's blazing eyes.

I could feel the heat from his anger and he was about to explode, but why? What's his problem? Its Eonni's car that was hit, not his. He can't even drive, so why is he so angry?

"It's NOT about the money, don't you dare disrespect me like that. I could buy ten of your cars if I wanted! How the hell am I supposed to get to Seoul with this trash?" Eonni waved her arms in exasperation.

Jackson looked at me for help.

"Why haven't you called the police yet Noona, should I call them?" It was Taehyung.

I turned to him avoiding his eyes, "There's no need for that!"

I shouted a bit too loud.

He looked taken aback briefly before he began dialling the number anyway. Urgh! Why is he getting involved? There's no need for him to try and show he cares.

"Hey hey hey! Please, stop, please!"

Taehyung slowly glared at him up and down as though Jackson was a piece of shit.

"Do I look like your friend? Don't hey me like I know you from somewhere."

Taehyung looked as though he would punch Jackson, but Jackson couldn't understand Taehyung's satoori accent, so didn't realise the intensity of his anger.

Instead he backed away and ran over to Eonni.

"Listen Ma’am. I'll call the rental company right now and I'll rent a car out for you to use as much as you like. I was actually going to Seoul today too! Don't worry Miss, just please I can't have the police over! It'll ruin any chance of debut, please! JYP Ent will never accept me!"

Jackson was trying so hard to communicate with us in Korean, and somehow Eonni wasn't as tense anymore. It actually looked as though she pitied him.

She flung her long, black hair back and walked over to stand beside her car. She was such a feisty cow and I loved it, I wish I could be like that in situations like this.

"Whatever. Just get that car asap."

Eonni leant against her car and was speaking to me with her eyes, she was beckoning me to come over and stand with her, but something satanically wicked had just crossed my mind.

I stared back at her with an evil smile, looking twice from Jackson to Taehyung.

Jackson was talking to a rental company, trying to hire a car for Eonni and Taehyung was suddenly speaking to a man whom I didn't recognise.

I didn't like Taehyung speaking with this strange man; he looked dangerous, warning bells were ringing in my mind.

The man was wearing leather gloves in this hot weather and had a thick scar stretching from his cheek to mouth. When he laughed at something Taehyung said, he had four gold teeth on display. He was dark and scary, but I was only concentrating on what my heart was telling me to do right now so I didn't consider who the mysterious guy could be.

If Eonni really was my soul sister, she'd know what I was planning to do. My brain was telling me not to do this, but my heart was urging me to give Mr arrogant a taste of his own medicine.

Eonni caught onto my intentions and shook her head, telling me no, but I smirked ever so briefly and nodded yes.

She understood what I was going to do; she was my soul sister for life.

Without anything being said, I turned to Jackson, grabbed his hand and took him to one side. I took him so far so that our voices wouldn't be heard by Taehyung and Eonni, but I made sure we were close enough for them to be able to see everything that would happen.

I quickly observed Taehyung's reaction.

The dangerous man had left and Taehyung's eyes were now slanted and wide, staring at mine and Jacksons hands as his mouth dropped open for a split second. As he closed it, his lips became tightly pursed while he pushed his tongue against his cheek and breathed deeply.

His hand was shaking as he swept his messy, orange hair quickly over his eyes and turned away from us, clenching his other hand.

It was time to erect the plan.

Something told me that Jackson was the perfect guy to use against Taehyung to make him jealous.

After all, Taehyung doesn't know anything that happened in London and Jackson was dead hot. I didn't feel any inclination to Jackson at all, but Taehyung doesn't know that. All he knows is that Jackson hugged me and I went red as soon as we saw each other, even before I spoke to Eonni. Taehyung probably thought Jackson was my boyfriend or something.

Ew, as if.

_My heart only beats for you Taetae, but what would you know. Good gosh, I don't even know the depth of the love I have for you either..._

Oh I felt so evil.

"Taehyung, come here please. I need your help." Eonni sighed, calling Taehyung over to her car, just as he was trying to walk away.

I was bearing the fruit of her produce, I was listening to what she had said and now she knows she must play along to the plan she told me to carry out.

Eonni was making Taehyung stand by and watch what I was about to do. We are so cruel, but Karma is a bitch.

Now he'll know how it feels being played around, he loves to do that with Soo-young, so I can do this with Jackson. Two can play at that game.

Jackson looked at me, wide eyed and confused.

"Jas, what's up?" He asked in English.

I smiled at him, making sure his back was turned to Taehyung to make my vision clear in order to see if and when he was looking at us.

"Jackson! What brings you here?" I laughed pathetically whilst asking such a normal question. Jackson chuckled nervously at me, but stayed oblivious to my ulterior intentions.

"Well-uh, actually, do you remember how I told you I love rapping?"

I quickly checked behind him and Taehyung had his back turned to us on purpose whilst speaking with Eonni.

I wonder what they were talking about.

"Hello? Earth to Jasmine! Are you even listening? What are you looking at?"

Jackson turned and couldn't figure out what I was looking at, so turned back to me with a quizzing expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you love to rap. But I thought you loved to fence more?" I began a normal conversation, realising I needed to change tactic to get Taehyung's attention.

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah course I do, but I've always preferred performing on stage and gaining attention, so I was going for my final audition in Seoul, when this unfortunate crash happened. I actually think your Eonni was going for it too."

I looked at Jackson and smiled, not registering what he said about Eonni. I was too busy turning to get a better view of whether Taehyung was watching.

"Aigo, that's great! You're pursuing your dream! Wait- what? Eonni auditioning? Nah, she said she was just going for an interview. A job one, I think."

I just understood what Jackson said.

"Haha, I’m not a hundred per cent sure, but I saw her leaving the building I had just entered to give in some last minute forms. It's the deadline for all final applications and contracts today to become a full trainee for the people who got through the initial auditions, but don't misquote me. Your Eonni, she's quite scary."

I raised my eyebrows as I absorbed everything Jackson just told me.

That crafty girl! I will use this against her next time she tries to dominate me. I have so much to interrogate her about.

Just then, I noticed Taehyung had turned his body to face our direction.

Omo, I had to do something now.

I quickly laughed and put my hand on Jackson's shoulder, moving my body closer to his. I couldn't see how Taehyung reacted because Jackson's head was blocking my view, but I was certain he was attentively watching to see what would happen next.

Jackson's face became red as he didn't know where to look.

"Uhh, Jasmine, w-what are you doing?"

He was trying to squirm out of my grasp, but I put both my hands firmly on his head keeping him in position.

"Shhh! Ya, just go along with it!"

I glared at Jackson; he stared at me back, noticing I looked determined.

"Are you trying to rape me?" He whispered.

What the hell. Something like this could only be uttered from Jackson's mouth.

I hit him on his arm and was debating with myself whether I should tell him my plan. I looked at his baby face and he was smirking. I slightly moved back and decided to tell him. As weird as he was, I knew he liked playing along to these kinds of things and he wasn't judgemental at all.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked bluntly.

He cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he smiled on the floor.

I took it as a yes, thank God.

"Ok, that's perfect. Just think about her and play along with what I'm about to say. Listen, that guy over there, DONT TURN AROUND! The one who was being rude and cold, his name is Kim Taehyung."

Jackson nodded.

"So basically, uh, I kind of want to make him jealous by pretending you're my boyfriend because he's being such an arrogant idiot. Don't look at me like that, you're not even my type. Please, just go along with it Jackson, don't ask too many questions."

I rapidly explained everything to him, aware that Eonni was still trying to stop Taehyung from leaving. Taehyung couldn't say no to Eonni, he loved and treated her like his older sister.

Jackson's flushed expression quickly turned to a silly, teasing one.

"Oooooh, what happened to Miss play-hard-to-get Song Jasmine?" He was elbowing me playfully.

I glared at him.

"Shutup Jackson, just be my puppet for a minute!"

Jackson laughed out loud.

"Alright alright. On two conditions. First, make sure he doesn't attack me because he looks crazy as fuuuuck. Secondly, you have to call your Mom! Dad was telling me how troubled she is because you haven't contacted her since you left." Jackson went stern briefly; I knew it was a serious situation.

"She actually misses me?" I softly asked.

Jackson looked at me kindly.

"Hey, of course she misses you! You're her only child."

I smiled up at Jackson and we shared a cute moment before he laughed out loud and began acting as promised.

"What should I do then, to get him jealous?" Jackson winked at me.

"Ok, well – Ya, hug me tight, he's looking. Jackson, NOW!"

I quickly pulled him into me whilst closing my eyes, pretending to enjoy it.

Jackson was playing along well as I felt his arms wrap around my small body. He played along a little too well as he decided to lift me inches off the ground and twirled me around. We were so close that I could feel his abs and his heart beating.

I shook my bangs over my eyes and squinted to see Taehyung's expression.

Both he and Eonni were shocked.

Taehyung was about to lunge forward until Eonni used all her force to push him back, she was saying something inaudible in his ears as he was shaking violently. Taehyung went red with anger and punched the wall. Omo, his hands! They’d be hurt like the rest of him, I thought.

_He’s already so hurt on the inside, this is the second time his body is feeling the pain because of you._

He kicked Jackson's already destroyed car and he yelled out loud which shocked all of us.

Jackson immediately dropped me at the sound of Taehyung's roar.

As me and Jackson were rapidly trying to walk back to where Eonni was waiting for the rental, a group of familiar students came strolling down the hill, laughing.

They stopped and tried to greet Taehyung, but noticed how pissed off he was. So they looked around to try and find the source of his anger, when they laid their eyes on me and Jackson.

Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jimin were staring at us with astonished expressions- well, apart from Yoongi, I couldn't tell what expression his face was making. I felt so awkward, they would take this all out of context and immediately take Taehyung's side and hate me forever.

My school life would probably take a steeper turn downhill.

I looked to Eonni for help, but she was shaking her head; her eyes telling me 'I told you so' as she reluctantly approached me and took me by my hand.

I turned to Jackson and he murmured, "Ya, I told you, I don't want to die."

I didn't know where else to look, but I suddenly felt a pair of friendly eyes scrutinising me.

I looked up and Jimin was watching me intently. His expression wasn't frightening, nor was he angry, his eyes were just analysing my situation. I tried to convey with my eyes that this was a misunderstanding, but I knew even Jimin wouldn't understand.

To my surprise, Jimin whispered something to Yoongi and Hoseok as they quickly patted Taehyung on the shoulder and resumed their journey home. As they were walking past us, Jimin stared at me again with his puppy eyes and I just looked down, ashamed at what I just did to Taehyung.

I hurt my Taetae who was buried deep down this angry, arrogant shell.

Guilt overcame every part of my body, even my hairs were on edge, why was my life like this? So if Taehyung does that to me, knowing I have feelings for him, no one says or does anything. But the moment I take revenge, it becomes world war three?

I sighed, it wasn’t like me to be the drama bitch, but Taehyung was right. I’ve never understood anyone, let alone myself.

Jungkook was still faithfully standing by Taehyung and he looked pissed as he was glaring at Jackson, fire shooting out of his once friendly eyes.

He tried to heave Taehyung along with him, but Taehyung was standing still, frozen and motionless, gazing into space. My heart was sinking; Taehyung looked even more destroyed than when he left Gyojang’s office after he had that row with his Mum.

All of a sudden, Jungkook furiously came over to me, took me by my hand and dragged me to the side.

Jungkook pushed me against the wall and was examining my face. I anxiously looked past him at Eonni and Jackson for support, but they were too busy with the rental car that had just arrived.

I was afraid to see and hear what Jungkook would say.

"Jasmine-sshi, look at me and listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."

I turned to look at Jungkook.

He was very mature and handsome for his age. His physique was similar to Jackson's, although he was a couple of years younger than us. He truly did love Taehyung like a true brother. Seeing him up close, I noticed he had a tiny amount of stubble that gave him a rough look which was complemented by his red hair. He had the whole outlook of a sangnamja (real man).

I couldn't hold eye contact with him for too long.

"Look at him! Just look at Tae Hyung! He is destroyed, LOOK!"

He made me look at Taehyung, and Taehyung was still frozen. Something stronger than tears was trying to leak from my eyes; my blood was driving itself crazy over Taehyung.

Jungkook continued.

"Noona, this is the reality of a Hyung who has no one left and who is destroyed inside and out. None of us have ever seen him laugh so much since he found out you were coming back to Daegu. It's not my place to tell you all this, but understand that he is very foolish when it comes to you."

Jungkook had tears in his eyes and was biting his lip to keep them in. I felt a massive lump form in my throat, I couldn't breathe properly.

Jungkook was pointing at Taehyung and I glanced over. Seeing Tae in this state was going to kill me.

"H-he needs you Noona. He constantly fights with himself, and has outbursts because of his confused and muddled feelings. But from what we can see, he just keeps on getting hurt and you are acting too cold to him. You need to clearly tell him to leave you alone or tell him how you really feel, please if not for anyone else, do it for his sake. We can’t see our V slowly die like this. Please Noona, p-please."

Having said that, Jungkook quickly turned away and walked off, wiping his face.

My eyes were blurred with water as I noticed Eonni had gone over and tried to comfort Taehyung.

After paying for the rental, Jackson turned and approached me cautiously.

"Jasmine, I think that was the dumbest thing you've ever done."

I turned and stared at Jackson, he was watching Taehyung sadly.

"I know." I replied, feeling very small.

I was constantly blinking, trying to retract my tears.

Jackson continued seriously, "I've never seen a guy so crazy over a girl before. I would apologise to him, but I'm too young to die. Your Eonni has a plan to try and make it better; it'll sound dumb but just go along with the flow. You have my number, tell me how it goes. I'll see you soon and make sure you call your mother."

And with that said, Jackson smiled at me and got into a taxi that whisked him away to follow his dreams. Good luck Jackson, I hope you become successful, I thought.

"Jasmine, get your ass here, now."

Eonni summoned me as she was firmly holding on to Taehyung, who she’d managed to move from his frozen state.

I gulped, trying to swallow the lump in my throat but it wasn't budging.

Eonni, Taehyung and I stood there standing silently around the rented car.

All traces of students had vanished and we were the only ones left on the street, every now and then a car drove by. Both Eonni and Jackson's cars had been arranged for repairs.

"Jasmine, it’s time to tell the truth. Come clean. Just look at what you've done to Taehyung." Eonni finally spoke, trying to make things better, but I couldn't possibly see how she could.

I hadn't gazed into Taehyung's eyes all day and I knew if I did, I would break apart.

Noticing I remained quiet, Eonni decided to speak again.

"Taehyunga, you need to know...you need to know that the guy who just left... well, contrary to what it seemed, he's not what you think he is."

Omo, she was at her lying ways again, what was she going to say?

This must be the plan Jackson was talking about.

Taehyung turned and stared blankly at Eonni.

Eonni sighed.

"When I was speaking to him about the rental, I noticed something odd and so I asked him about it too."

I stared at Eonni, I knew she would say something unbelievable but she had a talent for making even the dumbest things sound intelligently thought out.

Taehyung had furrowed his brows and was anticipating what she'd say.

"He got a really good discount on the rental and he had the guy who rented him the car on speed dial. I was curious at the special treatment. I noticed that Jackson allowed the guy to...he allowed the guy to slap him on the bum. They were gazing in each other's eyes, and when I asked him about it, he told me he's only interested in guys. He said he’s Jasmine’s best friend, but he could never see himself with any girls, let alone Jasmine. So, everything you saw...is a lie. He is gay."

Eonni looked solemnly at both of us and nodded her head seriously.

Is she drunk or something? This is too much, even for Eonni. Jackson is the most heterosexually, straight guy around.

Aish, was this their plan? Taehyung wasn't that stupid, even he'd see straight through this.

She briskly walked over to the car, sat in the driver's seat and turned the engine on; she didn't even bother to look at us, just transferred her bag in the front seat and told us to get in the back.

Noticing we were hesitating, she continued, "I know it's shocking, but what can be done with human inclinations? I suggest we close this chapter and go and get something to eat quickly before I have to rush to Seoul. Get in, both of you. Ppalli!"

For the first time, mine and Taehyung's eyes met as he opened the door for me to get in.

Our eyes locked for less than a second, but I noticed his eyelashes were wet and his pupils were dilated. He looked down as he quickly got in after me and closed the car door.

Even in the state I put him in he managed to respect me like a gentleman.

Eonni drove off for about 5 minutes and parked opposite the train station.

Surprisingly, the ride wasn't awkward; we were all consumed in our individual thoughts.

Taehyung was looking out of his window and I was looking out of mine. I was thinking about what I would say to him and how I could say it, but it wasn't playing out right.

I didn't want to hold in how I felt anymore; both of us needed healing by letting each other know. At the same time, I knew I wouldn’t start off the conversation, I just couldn’t. What face would I say it by?

But if we carried on testing each other, we might forget the only thing that keeps us alive- the love we share. The problem is we are just as arrogant as each other!

We entered a cute dessert parlour which was on the corner of the street and found ourselves a small table inside. This is the type of dessert place I could see would be a regular chill place for me. If nothing works out friend wise, I could see myself bringing my laptop here and blogging alone.

Again, Taehyung held the door open for me and let me go in first. I felt some warmth from his side; did he really believe the gay story?

After we sat down, Eonni went to order and Taehyung silently got up trying to pay, but she flicked his head to sit back down.

Eonni was sitting next to me and even though Taehyung was sitting directly in front, he never once looked my way. She watched the both of us closely as we were gazing in different directions.

All of a sudden, she shouted.

"Ya, Taehyunga! Jasminah!"

We both turned to her, alarmed at the sudden noise. She was looking from both of us and started laughing.

"Guys, come on. Stop this now, enough is enough." She had that same determined face on, whizzing her eyes from me to Taehyung.

“It’s my car that was destroyed and you two are acting as though I died with it!”

Eonni thought that was funny, but neither of us did. I glared at her, how can she casually joke about such a thing?

She probably thought we would’ve actually responded, but we both stayed quiet. After some seconds of silence, she jumped up and firmly clenched both of our hands together.

"Eonni, what the hell?" I croaked.

His hands were so cold!

_They say those with the coldest hands have the warmest hearts..._

"Look at you two; you're like a married couple! The only problem is you haven't confessed what we all know is in your hearts! Even married couples confessed on their wedding day. Taehyunga, I know you have a lot to say, so just say it! It's not that hard!"

Eonni was going wild today as she brushed her hair back.

Taehyung smirked and Eonni smiled at hearing a sound come out of him. Just then, her phone oh so conveniently started to ring.

"Aish! It's the people from Seoul!"

Her hands fumbled as she answered the call and sped out of the parlour, which rang twice at her opening and closing the door. The people from Seoul? More like the idol agency, but that would be my interrogation for another time.  

The middle aged waitress served us the shakes Eonni ordered.

“Enjoy.” She smiled at both of us and went over behind the counter and stood with another older lady. They were both quietly awing at us before getting back to their business.

As I looked down at the milkshakes, I realised I was given vanilla ice, which I hated. I couldn’t leave it laying there as it would look terribly rude, especially as Eonni decided to pay for it. I didn’t dare to look at what Taehyung was doing, but I tried to take took a quick sip, it couldn’t be that bad.

Aish, it sickened me. I don’t know why but I just hated vanilla flavoured things. I didn’t mind if it was incorporated into dessert so that its taste wasn't as strong, but this was too much. This was pure vanilla.

Just then, I felt the straw moving from my mouth. I looked up and saw Taehyung was swapping the shakes.

“Don’t look so shocked, I know you hate vanilla.”

He said it so plainly and didn’t look at me once. Instead he looked around the parlour and was about to drink from the straw that I just previously drank from.

“I already drank from that,” I said.

When a girl and boy share from the same spoon, plate, cup or straw, others automatically assume they are in a relationship, and I could hear the waitresses awing again. I turned back and gave them a cold stare as they scurried back to their work.

Taehyung looked at me with a blank expression, before putting his mouth to the straw and slurping some shake.

“So, what do you want? A gold medal?” He smirked teasingly before drinking more of his shake.

I had no idea what was running through his mind, but that comment was unnecessary.

“No, I don’t want a medal. Especially if you’re the one who’s giving it,” I replied back.

I drank some of my shake and smirked to myself, it was a decent comeback. Aigo, he was given chocolate mint, my favourite.

As I was about to go in for another sip, Taehyung pulled my milkshake away from me and my mouth was trying to follow the running away straw.

“Ya! What’s your problem?” I glared at Taehyung and for the first time today, we kept a steady gaze at each other.

His big eyes were darting from one of my eyes to the other as he started speaking calmly.

“Who was that guy?”

He never took his eyes off my face once as he was waiting for an answer. He tried to stay calm, but I noticed his hand was shaking the milkshake he was gripping onto.

I didn’t have time to think.

“Why do you ask?”

I face palmed myself, why was I still playing around?

Taehyung was still staring at me, I don’t think he even blinked as he was analysing my face.

“Tell me who the fuck that boy was. Tell me NOW!”

I jolted back with shock as the milkshake suddenly spilt on the table. It was now dripping and Taehyung’s gaze was still puncturing my soul. His face was now displaying all the anger he tried to keep in.

I slid my chair away from the table, trying to avoid the mess getting on my clothes. Still keeping his eyes on me, Taehyung swiftly transferred himself onto Eonni’s vacant chair next to me. I gulped and looked down, playing with the hem of my skirt. Taehyung was inches from me and he was still waiting patiently for an answer.

“His name is Jackson. I, uh, I know him from London.”

I was looking around, frantically avoiding his gaze.

Taehyung had locked his hands together and rested them on his knees as he was leaning in, provoking me to carry on.

What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh, Taehyunga don’t worry he’s not my boyfriend. I’m still all yours.’ Why the hell would I even say that, on what basis? It’s all fair and cute that he’s acting extraordinarily protective, but on what relationship? Taehyung needed to chill the hell out.

This was getting ridiculous, Eonni was right. There’s no point in any of this special bond or treatment if nothing has actually been said or confessed. We would be going around in endless circles forever at this rate.

I didn’t realise my thoughts were being said out loud.

“What relationship do we have that I need to be answerable to you? What’s it to you if other guys are interested in me? You aren’t my boyfriend; you don’t even act like a friend! Which friend plays around with the other’s heart? You don’t even have the nerve to tell me how you really feel! At least Jackson cares about me more than you do! I hate you Kim Taehyung, look at what you’re doing to me!”

I spat it all out and was staring straight into his eyes without realising.

I took quick breaths in, regaining my energy. Taehyung’s whole expression had changed.

One of his hands was dangling by his side whilst the other was harshly pushing his hair back. The front of his eyebrows were raised upwards as his eyes were wide, they were no longer attacking, but letting me in. His mouth was slightly open and he was constantly swallowing.

There was nothing left to be said, and I was so damn embarrassed. I hadn’t realised there were more people in the shop and I could feel eyes on me.

I needed to grasp some fresh air. Oh God, how much was I thinking and how much was actually said to Taehyung?

I was probably the hundredth girl who had confessed to him and his ego would now be higher than the Eiffel tower.

As I tried to fast walk out of the shop, Taehyung’s hand pushed my whole body back. I didn’t want to listen to what he had to say, so I forcefully removed his strong grip as I ran out of the shop, the door ringing its bell behind me.

I noticed Eonni had finished her call. She looked delighted as she saw me from afar but her face dropped when she came close to me. She too tried to stop me from running away.

“Minnie? Minnie, where are you going? Ya, please stop! Minnie!”

I pushed her away as tears were falling from my cheeks.

I closed my eyes trying to stop them, but the same flashback was replaying over and over again.

 

_“Shh, it’s okay, he’ll come soon. Minnie, MINNIE, don’t! Yah! Min-jun oppa, stop her!”_

_Minnie ran as fast as she could out of the bamboo door entrance, down the grey steps and all the way out of the house gates._

_It was too dangerous to leave home, but Minnie could only think about finding Taetae..._

 

I opened my eyes.

Back then I was running after Taetae, today I was running away from him.

I needed to stop this right now!

This Taehyung is a completely different person, my Taetae died the same day he ran away from me, when he told me how much he hated me.

Kim Taehyung is probably sitting in the dessert parlour laughing his head off.

I was just another pathetic girl that fell for him.

I tried to wipe my tears away, but there was no point. They were flowing out; they had finally been released from captivity and were taking full advantage of their freedom. I threw my satchel around my shoulder and was making my way to the train station. I wanted to catch that fast train and lie down on my beautiful bed, gazing out of the window doors and watch the birds freely fly to wherever their hearts desired. I just wanted to be with Halmeouni and Appa.

I wish Jimin was here. I wish I could hug him and tell him everything. He’d know how to make me feel better, he always has done and I know he always will.

I heard Taehyung’s voice from behind me, desperately crying my name for me to stop. I heard his fast footsteps; if he was running he’d catch me in no time. He was much faster, taller and leaner than me.

I didn’t know where to turn, I couldn’t get through the barriers, and I had no ticket.

Just as I spotted another exit and was making my way over there to escape, a strong pair of hands grabbed hold of my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks.

Taehyung turned me around firmly and he saw my eyes oozing with tears.

“Ya Minnie, come here!”

He hugged me the tightest anyone has ever done and I felt his heart bursting out of his chest. He was stroking my back constantly, trying to soothe me, and he wasn’t showing any signs of loosening his grip.

I equally hugged and held Taehyung back, I could feel our souls intertwining as I poured my heart out on his shoulder.

Taehyung was wrapping me tight in his arms, running his hands through my hair and rubbing his cheeks on my head, he was making sure it really was me in his arms. He was looming over me, and my face was pressed on his chest.

“Minnie, I never knew how to breathe when you weren’t here...I’ve only just started learning, please give me time, and please forgive me. I’ve hated every day that you weren’t with me... you’ll always be my scented flower, my jasmine. Your warmth, your heart, I want to be part of all of it. Without you I’m just a corpse...Please forgive me...”

Taehyung was still holding me tightly; his shirt was wet with my tears. His voice was muffled as he was talking whilst placing his face on the top of my head.

“Never try to leave me again... Open my closing heart, drench it with your presence and love, I need you, Minnie. I want you!”

He pulled my face off his chest and was staring deep into my eyes.

I saw a young boy trapped in his eyes. He was calling for help and was asking me to take his hand. The young boy was Taetae and he was desperately pulling me in, he needed to get out.

My childhood love was ensnared inside Taehyung’s cold shell.

“Taehyunga, I’m so sorry, for everything. I was so scared and worried that you didn’t like me, I was trying to get you jealous but I-” Taehyung placed his long finger on my lips and smiled at me.

“Minnie, you don’t need to apologise for anything. From now on, you don’t apologise for nothing or to no one. Besides, I don’t want to give a label to what we have; I’m scared it’ll jinx it.”

He was gently stroking my face with his thumb and his eyes were big, warm and shining ever so bright.

“W-what do you mean Tae?” I asked, baffled.

He looked timidly down at his feet, with his hands still on my face.

“I have never opened myself to anyone Minnie. I don’t want to call you my girlfriend because I don’t want our relationship to end. Romantic relationships always come to an end, but the relation of a best friend never ends. There is so much I need to fix before I can properly make you mine.”

He looked up at me, his eyes begging for my patience and assistance.  His thumb had started stroking my lips which had become tender and warm under his touch.

“Taehyunga, I will always be here for you. I told you this before and I’ll say it again. I will never leave your side.”

We were standing outside the train station, oblivious to any outside activity, lost in our own world.

I think it's safe to say that me and Taehyung had just began our unlabelled relationship.


	15. Just friends

I finally felt satisfied knowing that Taehyung felt the same way about me, but he still wasn’t my boyfriend.

My soul was content knowing I had Taehyung, but my body was aching for his touch more than ever.

All of a sudden, Taehyung quickly shook his hair over his forehead and put his arm playfully over my shoulders. He was now grinning at me, flashing his teeth and had wiped his face with his blazer sleeve.

It was as though what just happened should never be spoken about, just understood. He wanted to forget about how weak he was only moments ago.

“Jasmine I think it’s time we took you home, it’s only Monday. There’s still the WHOLE week of school ahead! Yay, so much fun!” Taehyung was pretending to squeal in excitement.

As I chuckled at him, a thought crossed my mind.

Why did Taehyung allow that cow, Sooyoung to be so friendly with him? Tomorrow, she’d be just as clingy- they have to do a whole project together!

Just as I was about to question him, Eonni came rushing to us, cupping her mouth with one hand.

“Oh my gosh, I think I’m actually going to die from joy. That was by far the cutest thing I’ve ever seen! Who would’ve known you foetuses loved each other so much?”

Eonni had seen everything, which was a good thing as it saved me a lot of explaining. But, she brought back what Taehyung was trying to quickly move on from.

I looked over at Taehyung. His face was tinted red as he was childishly smiling, and he met my eye. It was no longer awkward, nor did I blush as much, but I felt strange impulses running through my muscles.

“Ya, Eonni, leave it. So what’s the plan now? Are you going to Seoul?” I was trying to change the subject.

Eonni curved her mouth at both of us in a funny way as she sat down on a waiting bench outside the train station. The sun was still shining bright and I checked my watch, it was nearly 6pm.

“Well, there is good news and bad news. The good news is I won’t have to go to Seoul until next week! But the bad news is that once I do go, I won’t be back until the summer.”

Me and Taehyung exchanged concerned looks as we began interrogating Eonni together.

“What the hell? Why? What’s going on?” We both said the exact same thing at the same time.

Eonni laughed at us, “Chill out! I see why you two are made for each other. And nothing is finalised yet, but when I land in Seoul, I promise to call you guys and tell you everything. Aish, now don’t ask any more questions and get in the car.”

Just as Taehyung was saying goodbye, Eonni stopped him.

“And where do you think you’re going, Mr Hero? Get in, I’ll drop you home, we’re going that way anyway.”

We all sat in the car and this time we were conversing, laughing and joking. Well, it was mainly Eonni telling us stories that we would laugh at, but the atmosphere was better than ever.

As we stopped outside Taehyung’s house, Eonni wanted to come inside to meet his Mum, but Taehyung firmly stopped her from doing so, telling us his stepdad didn’t like visitors around. Taehyung’s home life was broken and it upset me a lot, but I would make sure that I’d always be here if he ever wanted to share anything.

“Well tell her that we miss her and she should come and visit us some time! Halmeouni had been asking about her for a good couple of years, you know. Anyway, I’ll see you around Taehyung.” Eonni waved to him as he was about to get out of the car.

He quickly turned to me, and said in a low voice, “I’ll see you tomorrow, and make sure you come in on time. Oh and uh... Take care.”

All of a sudden his lips brushed my cheek and I immediately looked down, blushing like crazy. His lips were so soft and his breath was so warm, that familiar electricity shot through my body as I tried to give him a lazy smile.

He grinned at me and shut the car door as he took large steps and went inside his house. I was still looking out of the window at the side he just left from, when Eonni interrupted my thoughts.

She was coughing loudly, trying to get my attention. When I finally looked up, I saw her eyes smiling.

“Well someone has certainly grown up.”

She whistled as I started laughing out loud, leaning my arm on the window.

“Shutup Eonni,” I smiled as I said it.

“Everything went just as planned, eh? Didn’t I tell you to trust me? And look at you, ‘oh I don’t think he likes me like that Eonni!’ What have you learnt from today?” She was teasing me as she beeped at another driver in front.

I glared at her as she was waiting for a reply.

“I’ve learnt not to let my heart take the better of me.” 

She sighed, “Jesus, why do you have to make it so deep? The lesson you’ve learnt from today is always listen to your Eonni! Now look at you, you can’t even stop smiling, how cute!”

I scoffed and she was right, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling, even if I tried. I enjoyed this moment and gazed out of the windows as we were driving past beautiful fields with horses running through them. The sun was about to set and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of orange, the fields were of gold.

Nothing more was said between us, Eonni let me enjoy this moment in peace.

********************

I woke up bright and early the next day, birds were singing right outside my window door and the sun was gleaming on my face.

I checked my alarm clock, it hadn’t even gone off yet, it was only 6 am.

Last night was pretty cold, so I lay warm under my cosy duvet and decided to check my phone. I had one new message.

_Rise and shine sleepy head, looking forward to double PE? ;) - Taehyung._

Why was he up so early? Well I could say the same for me; I usually never wake up before my alarm.

But that meant yesterday wasn’t a dream. Taehyung and I actually had opened our hearts to each other. Smiling widely, I stretched out my arms and only just registered what he had texted me.

Ah krap, we have double PE! (Physical education)

I loved working out and playing sports, but I would have to be with the girls in my class and I had a feeling there would be major bitchy behaviour ahead of me.

 _Why you up so early? Thanks for being the bearer of bad news_ -__- _-Jasmine_

I jumped out of bed, freshened up and wore my school uniform. I didn’t buy the school kit, so I ruffled through my closet and found an old pair of tracksuit bottoms, an oversized t-shirt and packed some trainers in a gym bag.

I took my time in doing my hair and getting ready. I decided to leave my hair out because it was co-operating today and fell in waves down my back. I felt like making myself look pretty, so I wore a bit of bb cream, applied some pink lip tint and one coat of mascara.

No one was awake, so I decided to make my own breakfast. I had two slices of toast with jam and a glass of milk.

Just then Taehyung messaged me back.

_Pick up – Taehyung._

My phone started to ring, it was Taehyung and I picked up. Before I had a chance to say anything, he started immediately talking.

“Minnie, catch the next train that will get here before 8 am. I want to show you something.” Taehyung cut the call.

I looked at my watch, it was 7.15. What could Taehyung possibly want to show me? I was quite excited but nervous at the same time. It was really early, but I was already dressed so I picked up my bags and shouted goodbye at whoever was now awake as I left home.

The walk from our house to the station was really quick. When Aunt Jeong and Eonni toured me around the neighbourhood, it only took five minutes to walk there.

Looking around, I realised the only thing that was awake at this time was nature. The various types of birds, butterflies and ladybugs were whizzing around accompanying me to the station.

Yesterday, Appa gave me a train ticket which I could use for a month. There was only one train that went from Old Daegu to Daegu city and it was really modern. It approached the platform without making a noise. I hadn’t even touched the open door button, but it sensed my finger and let me on.

The train had a few people dressed in suits going to work, and I found myself a seat by the window. There wasn’t much to look at because the train was going at a very high speed.  It took less than half an hour to get to the city; it was a way shorter distance than by car!

I got out of the station and looked around.

The shutter of the dessert parlour was halfway up, it was opening soon. I checked my watch and it had just gone 8am. Still a whole hour left before school. What did Taehyung want to show me? And where was this boy? I swear if he was just messing me around or acting silly, I would kill him.  

“Minnie, you came!” I turned to my right and Taehyung was rushing towards me holding his school bag. He could pull off any look, he had the body frame and face of a sleek model.

“Well of course I came, I was awake at 6am and needed a way to kill time.” I replied, grinning at him.

Taehyung took me by my hand and started walking back the way he came. His hand was so cold and bony, yet I felt warmth springing from our touch.

We weren’t saying much as he was taking me to what looked like a small park. If he hadn’t taken my hand, I’d be struggling to keep up; he walks with such huge strides!

“Taehyunga, where are you taking me?” I asked.

“I’m going to show you a little secret, you mustn’t tell anyone, not even Eonni. I’m not supposed to tell anyone else, but how can I hide such a big part of my life from you?” He stopped and turned around, beaming at me.

He was really excited. “I don’t know if it’s even good, but promise you won’t tell anyone.”

He was waiting for my promise as I chuckled, “I promise I won’t tell anyone, just show me already!”

He brushed my cheek with his hand before he took me deeper into the forest like place. We stopped at a shed. It was the same shed that I saw Jungkook on Friday, when I was asking him about Taehyung’s whereabouts.

“Aigo, this is that same shed!” I exclaimed. I was shocked at this other pathway that led to it, this place was like a maze with various exits.

Taehyung laughed, “Yes, well done. Great skills you have there Minnie.”

“But I already know about this shed, it’s like your secret hideout, isn’t it?” I asked. Why did Taehyung bring me here so early?

“It is our hideout, yes. But we’ve been working on something special. Just come and see.” He moved me in front of him and pointed for me to enter.

As I approached it, I heard some loud music playing.

I turned its corner and walked inside.

Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok were practising a dance and Yoongi was in the corner writing something vigorously with headphones in. I’d not seen him this active until now.

Just then, Taehyung leapt over to them with glee and whispered something. Hobie immediately turned to me and waved happily whilst Jungkook just gave me a half smile. Yoongi looked up and gave me a blank expression before he too tried smiling.

A sweaty Jimin ran up to me grinning and told me to sit down. He brushed some dirt and dust off a broken school chair with his blazer and put his bag under the leg so it would stay balanced.

“5, 6, 7, 8!” Jimin was counting down in English for them to begin.

Yoongi tapped his iPod as a song started playing from the attached mini speakers. It had a really good beat to it and I couldn’t help but bop my head and tap my feet.

They were all standing in a line and as soon as the bass dropped, they burst out into co-ordinated dance moves. They were body rolling, body popping and were frankly bloody brilliant. I’d never seen such controlled, yet powerful dancing live; only ever on TV. They finished the performance with Jungkook lifting Jimin in the air and he did a back flip as he kicked Taehyung and Hobie down.

The music stopped and they all formed their line again, panting and sweating.

“That-was-AWESOME!” I yelled, as they all started clapping and laughing at my reaction.

“Hahaha! Daebak!” Hoseok was clapping his hands like a seal, he looked really cute.

I was mesmerised, I didn’t know they could dance this well!

“And that song! I’ve never heard it before, who’s it by? I need to download it on my iPod ASAP!” I asked excitedly.

All of a sudden Yoongi jumped up, lifted his arms in the air and shouted, “Min Suga!”

He was grinning with his gummy smile and met my eye laughing and patting down his grey hair. He looked so adorable; he really needs to laugh more.

I’d seen a whole new side to him; he was no longer the blank robot I thought he was. He was really passionate when someone appreciated him.

“Min Suga?” I questioned.

Yoongi sat back down and he became blank once again as he put his headphones back in his ears and closed his eyes.

They all started sniggering and making ‘aww’ sounds.

“Hahaha! Suga is the tag someone special gave to him a long time ago. Can’t you tell? He’s pale and when he gets excited, look how sweet he is! Exactly like Sugar, no?” Jimin whispered to me, shaking his head in laughter.

Just then, Taehyung came over and I saw his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat.

“You really liked it?” He asked, breathing in and out.

Before I answered him, I quickly went through my satchel and had some wet wipes. I gave some to each of them and they all thanked me. They were wiping their faces as school was soon and they needed to look presentable.

Taehyung was staring at me, not using his wipes.

“Taehyunga, wipe your sweat. We have double PE next, you’ll stink!” I teased him.

“My hands are shaking; I’m too tired to do it. Be an angel and help me please.” He made his eyes big and put on a baby voice, persuading me through aegyo.

“Ya, do it yourself!” I said.

I soon melted in front of his aegyo and wiped his face, lifting up his hair and patting his forehead whilst he closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness of the wet wipe.

I looked down at my watch, it was 8.45am and we needed to go back to school.

“It’s nearly school time!” I shouted as they all picked up their bags and groaned. Yoongi didn’t hear me, so Jungkook patted him on the shoulder and helped him clear his papers and speakers.

Taehyung and I were leading everyone as we walked in front, Jimin and Hoseok behind us and Yoongi and Jungkook trailing behind.

“This is nothing; we have two hours of PE ahead!” I turned around and told Hoseok and Jimin who were moaning about the walk back to the building.

As we entered the sports hall, the morning bell rang. Jungkook hurriedly left and had to go to another class as we stood outside the changing rooms with our class, waiting for the coach.

“Namjoon! When is coach Gwok coming? Open the changing rooms for us at least!”

“Yeah! Or tell the office, maybe we can miss PE!”

We had all been waiting for about ten minutes, and no teacher or coach had shown up.

I turned to Taehyung who was sitting on his bag with his head in his hand looking bored and tired.

“Who’s Namjoon?” I asked.

“See that lanky boy talking to Jimin and Hobie, that’s Namjoon. He’s the head boy.” Taehyung got up and stood next to me, leaning on the wall.

“So why aren’t you standing with them?” I asked.

He looked at me and smirked. “Who’s going to keep you company then? Besides, they’re probably talking about boring stuff anyway, I’m cool.”

“Well it’s not like our conversation is exciting either. Ya, when is the coach going to come?” I complained, looking around.

Taehyung pulled my hair. “Ouch! What was that for?” I whined.

“If acting like civilised humans is too boring, let’s make it exciting,” he looked childishly naughty as he pulled another strand of my hair.

We were messing around and play fighting when the coach finally decided to show up. Everyone became quiet instantly.

“Namjoon, take the key and open the boys changing room. Seulgi open the girls changing room. I want to see everyone in the field in ten minutes! For every minute you delay, one whole lap of the field. Hurry up.”

The coach wasn’t even looking at the students. He was a bald, muscular man, no more than 30 years old. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt and shorts and didn’t even apologise for being fifteen minutes late to first period.

Taehyung slowly went off to the boy’s changing room and I entered the girls’ one. It was buzzing with conversation and girls were walking around in their bra, tying up their hair and some were even applying makeup? Seriously? We were about to sweat in the sun and they were making themselves look pretty.

I was so grateful that I didn’t care too much about how I looked and if I would be pretty enough for boys.

I found a free peg and started getting changed into my tee and joggers. After I was done tying up my laces, I realised I was the odd one out. Girls were looking at me and sniggering. They were all wearing super short skirts and shorts with skin tight vests. I looked like a rucksack compared to them.

As I pushed past to get to the field, I tripped over something and fell flat on my stomach.

I slowly got up and brushed myself off as I heard laughing.

“The ugly ones always drop on their faces, they don’t need them anyway! Look at her in her potato sack, what a bumpkin!”

I turned around and glared at Sooyoung who put her foot back, she just tripped me up.

She was smirking back at me and holding eye contact as her friends were laughing. I swear, if she does one more thing to me, I’ll claw her face off.

I ignored it and jogged off to the field where everyone was already stretching. We were going to be preparing for sports day which was in late March; we still had a whole month and a bit left.

I soon realised this coach loved to make us work hard. He said the only way he was satisfied that a good lesson had been delivered, was if we were all sweaty and tired. For one hour, we were doing athletics and I was pretty good, especially at the relay and hurdles. The coach took a liking to me as he let me sit out and get water in the final half of the session.

For the next hour, we went back to the sports hall and played basketball. I wasn’t as good at shooting, but I was an excellent defender.

 For the first half, the boys played the game whilst we were taking turns doing dribbling exercises. We had to get into pairs, and my pair was Jung Krystal. She had a very carefree attitude and didn’t really talk to the other girls much either. She was always in her own world and just smiled at everyone.

“Excellent passing Krystal and Jasmine, you can take a break.” Coach Gwok was allowing us to leave until it was the girl’s time to play.

We smiled and went to the drinking fountain, breathing heavily. When we got outside the hall, Chanyeol and one of his friends were sitting there talking. Why were they all so tall?

“Ya, Kai where you going?” Chanyeol shouted as Kai was smiling intently at Krystal. I noticed she was blushing as they went around the other side of the sports hall together.

I pretended as though Chanyeol wasn’t there and I started drinking from the water fountain. He had gone really quiet and was fumbling around. I briefly looked at him through my bangs and noticed he had gone red.

Just as I was about to turn back in the hall, he said something really quickly. I didn’t hear so I turned around.

“What did you say?” I asked.

He stared at me with wide eyes, he didn’t look threatening. He actually looked very weak when he was alone.

“I said please forgive me for what happened last week.” He looked down as I simply walked back in the hall.

I accepted his apology in my mind, but I thought best not to reply back to him.

The boys were nearly finishing their game and I sat down alone at the end of the bench, Krystal hadn’t returned. I was amazed at how Yoongi was shooting from afar and he looked really professional. Some girls down the bench were giggling and I overheard them saying how hot they think he is, typical girls.

It was now our time to play and the boys had either gone to get water or sit down on the benches. I saw Krystal come back in with Kai behind her, she looked flushed and his hair was ruffled. I didn’t want to imagine what they just did.

Throughout the game, the boys were all loudly shouting and laughing at us because the girls were terrible. I didn’t even need to defend my end, I was doing nothing. I wanted to get in the game and prove the guys wrong, so I quickly took the ball off a clumsy Sooyoung and magically aimed and it went in.

Krystal and the girls on my team were screaming with delight and I looked over at the guys, they were shocked. Yoongi was beaming at me as Jimin, Namjoon and Hoseok were clapping wildly. Taehyung caught my eye and turned his head to the side smiling and cheering.

Coach Gwok blew his whistle and told everyone to go get changed, but he called me over.

“Yes Coach?” I asked, tying my hair back.

“Song Jasmine, you’re the new girl right?” I nodded as he continued, “You have a talent for sports and I was hoping you could try out for the team. The sports day will be an interschool challenge, and we are desperately in search for another member.”

He was anticipating my reply. I mean yeah I was okay, but representing the school? I wasn’t that good.

“Umm...” I tried to politely refuse, but Coach doesn’t take no for an answer.

“There’s no rush, but it would sure help your credentials amongst your classmates. You would make your mark and not to mention gain the respect that our older students haven’t even got.”

I thought about it for a minute. Basketball was an excellent way to channel all my mixed feelings and I was decent at it. Not to mention I wouldn’t be looked down upon as the foreigner anymore.

“Um, I guess that would be really good actually,” I replied softly.

Coach Gwok beamed at me.

“Aigo that’s the spirit! Just to let you know, the girls in this school aren’t really cut out for sports, so there isn’t a girl’s team. Would you be okay being the only girl?”

I stared at him, what the hell. How can I play basketball with guys?

“Coach, isn’t that a bit too much?” I asked.

“It is, but I’ve been analysing your strength and ability. You look serious when you play and besides you’ll only have to be a substitute. Oh yes, before I forget, you aren’t the only girl, Jung Krystal is also a substitute.”

I thought about it, ah what the heck. Krystal was a carefree girl who I could see myself getting along with really well. Plus, these guys are all pansies; they were definitely not the type to consistently harass girls.

“Okay, that’s fine then. Yeah, I’ll go for it Coach.” I shrugged my shoulders, smiling.

“Aish, you’re in my good books already! So every Thursday is practice, from 4-6pm. There isn’t any this week, but next week I expect to see your face!”

I grinned at him and bowed, this would be my first adventure at Daegu High. 

He smiled at me and told me to hurry up or I’d miss break.

I cooled off and used wet tissues to clean my sweat rather than shower because I didn’t even bring a towel. I got changed again and decided to tie up my hair as I made my way to the next period. I had missed break and headed off to citizenship.

Jimin was already seated and Taehyung was sitting on my table. When he saw me coming, he didn’t move.

“Go to your seat,” I said to Taehyung.

“Make me.” He was in a playful mood.

Before I could reply, Jimin intervened, “ya toilet boy, go to your seat, toilet girl is giving death stares our way.”

Me and Jimin burst out laughing as I remembered Taehyung had to clean public toilets with the bitch Sooyoung. I would love to scrub the toilets with her head.

Taehyung frowned at both of us as I pushed him off, reclaiming my seat.

“Both of you watch out.” Taehyung pointed two fingers from his eyes to each of ours and we stuck our tongues out.

Citizenship was pretty fun as we had to make a name and design covers for our project. I let Jimin draw the cover, whilst I'd colour in. Watching Jimin draw, reminded me of how good he was at drawing my portrait when we were kids.

I ran up to the front and picked up a felt tip of each colour, but there was only one black one left. Taehyung had come at the same time and we stopped. We stared at the black pen and at each other before quickly trying to barge the other away.

“I saw it first!” I cried.

“Finders keepers, losers weepers!” Taehyung was using his force to push me off, and he succeeded.

He stuck his tongue out and I tripped him up. I got the last laugh, but lost out on the most important colour.

“Did you get the black?” Jimin asked when I returned with the colours.

“No. Taehyung stole the last one!” We both turned to Taehyung and scowled at him. He laughed at us and closed his eyes, looking smug.

“Aish Taehyunga! Hahaha but it’s okay, let him think he’s won. At least we won’t be smelling of poo everyday for the next three months.” Jimin carried on drawing.

We finished our poster together and gave it to Mr. Wang, as he put it in our folders and told us he loved it.

Jimin high fived me as we returned back to our seats. We had ten minutes left to kill so we just started talking.

“What’s the next lesson?” I asked him as I put the lids on the pens.

“Our favourite class, Music! This week we are learning how to convey emotions through songs.” He was grinning and his eyes momentarily disappeared.

“You guys are really good at dancing, since when could you dance?” I joked, remembering their performance.

“Hahaha you’ve been away for too long, I love to perform! And I think I can sing too, ya, you should hear Tae and Kookie. Their voices are amazing!” He was expressing their talent with his arms.

“Ai Jinja? I didn’t know this! You guys can sing and dance? I won’t believe it until I hear it!” I was astonished.

The bell rang and everyone packed their stuff.

Taehyung jumped over to us.

“That was so BORING! Ya, what you guys talking about?” We smirked at him and made the action of zipping our mouths.

“Aigoo, you guys are too mean! Jimin, is this how you treat your friends?” Taehyung was pretending to be upset as we entered the music class.

Jimin laughed before he ruffled Taehyung’s hair and pushed him into the class first.

Because I was new, I sat near the teacher at the back of the class whilst everyone would go up one by one and deliver a performance that conveyed their emotions, just as Jimin had told me. They were being assessed and they could either sing or play an instrument.

I quickly realised that every single person in the class could sing really well, and some could even play an instrument whilst singing! 

As much as I disliked him, Chanyeol was a really good singer. I hate to admit it, but even Sooyoung and her friends had decent vocals.

Yoongi was next and his performance on the grand piano was heart breaking, he had definitely gone through some sort of pain in his life. Not just that, but he got extra marks for composing the song himself! This boy was extraordinarily talented, but anyone would look at him and think he doesn’t give a shit about nothing.  

Jimin sung ‘Only look at me’ by Taeyang and his vocals went really high and beautifully controlled. Ms Gong, the music teacher was dabbing her eyes with tears as she graded Jimin’s performance.

It was Taehyung’s turn and he sung ‘If you’ by Big Bang. My heart was bursting at his voice; I never knew he could sing so well! His voice was deep and soulful, I felt like running somewhere far away with him if I could hear his voice every day. It was a heart wrenching performance and he even acted out the rapping parts of the song. 

Music was over and grades would be released at the end of the year. This was the one class no one messed around or spoke in and everyone was so peaceful, this was their world.

**************

As a couple of weeks went by, I realised Daegu High was a place full of talented students.

There was a rumour that massive idol agencies from Seoul were sending scouts to find potential idols, and students were making sure they were attending all lessons and behaving really well, so they could secure a good reputation for a recommendation.

I had been attending basketball practice and we were nearly set for sports day which would be at the end of the month.

Yoongi and I had grown closer and he told me that he was releasing an underground mix tape with the head boy Namjoon pretty soon, so I should watch out for some serious fire. I had bonded with all of Taehyung’s friends except for Jungkook. For some reason, I don’t think he liked me as much.

On Friday morning, exam timetables were released. Everyone was scanning them and groaning loudly with distress. It was now the beginning of March and exams were in June. I was told that I didn’t have to take these exams, but I’d have to do some special tests and complete all coursework to excellent standards.

Taehyung was always getting in detention for really stupid things. Not just that, but he’d drag me down in detention with him. I liked all the teachers, but the Math teacher Ms Gang was very strict and did not tolerate any kind of disruption.

It was Friday last period, the weekend was only inches away.

“Pssst, Jasmine. Do you understand question 3?” Taehyung whispered in my ear from behind.

Taehyung’s seat was at the back of the class and I was sitting next to Krystal, in front of him. He disrupted everyone so was permanently moved to the back in isolation.

Krystal and I had bonded quite a bit and she was someone I could now sit with at lunchtimes and have fun with in our spare time. When Taehyung was nowhere to be seen, Krystal and I would shoot hoops and practice basketball together. Sometimes even Yoongi would join us.

We had opened up to each other after she told me her sister was alienated just as I was, so she could understand why I never spoke to anyone. She also told me that Kai was her boyfriend and they loved each other, I thought they looked adorable together.

_At least the love of her life was her boyfriend._

Right now, we were all in danger of getting detention because of Taehyung’s whispering. It was a practice assessment and he didn’t care, he just wanted an excuse to be sent out of lesson so he could bunk.

“Shhh, you’re going to get us in trouble!” I whispered back at Taehyung.

We’d become extremely close in these past weeks. Although we both knew how we felt about each other, we hadn’t had a close moment since the car crash. Every time I’d feel electricity from his touch, he’d let go before it could overtake me.

However, it was reflecting bad on me as teachers assumed both of us were the ones always disrupting class.

“Stop being such a scaredy cat, it’s only a practice!” Taehyung pulled my ponytail.

“Ouch! Stop it Taehyung, seriously we are going to get kicked out!” I pushed my desk all the way forward, out of his reach. I couldn’t let my studies be affected, this was a crucial period. I needed excellent grades to get into a good university.

Just then Sooyoung, who was sitting a row in front put her hand up.

“What is it Sooyoung?” Ms Gang croaked.

She was an old lady who’d never been married and she took her inbuilt frustration out on all the students.

“I don’t mean to be a pest, but Jasmine is talking behind me and it’s very disturbing. How will I possibly succeed in life with disruption like that?”

What a little cow. Mrs Gang sharply looked over to me as I dropped my head back down.

“Who were you talking to Song Jasmine?” She questioned menacingly.

“Actually, I wasn’t-” I tried to defend myself, but Taehyung butted in.

“I was asking her for answers, because this paper doesn’t make sense at all. Whoever wrote it shouldn’t be a math teacher.” I turned around in shock and glared at Taehyung, what was he doing?

The class all took in a breath as everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

“Get out...GET OUT OF MY CLASS!” Ms Gang was screeching at us, she looked venomous.

Taehyung slowly pushed his chair back, picked up his bag and walked out of the door.

“Song Jasmine, too lazy to get up? Double detention the both of you, raise your hands until the end of the period. Get up! LEAVE!”

She was hurling venom at me as I slowly got up, took my bag and slammed the door in her face. 

Taehyung’s rebellious nature had evidently rubbed off on me. That old hag will get it bad someday; she needs to stop taking her anger out on the students, just because no man has ever liked her ugly personality.

“Woah, did the Minnie I know just slam a door on a teacher’s face?” Taehyung teased, as he was leaning on the lockers.

“Shut up! This is all your fault. Ya, raise your arms!” I may have slammed the door, but I was still weary of getting into more trouble.

“Nah, she’s not going to check anyway. Aigo, I’m starving let’s get something to eat.” He was too relaxed for his own good.

I ignored what he said and kept my arms raised; they were starting to hurt now. I could feel Taehyung watching me, seeing how long I’d hold in this position. I’ve tried so hard to conceal how I actually feel when he looks at me, and I’ve successfully prevented him from reading my soul on many occasions.

“Aish, what did I do to deserve this?” I complained to myself.

“You chose to be Kim Taehyung’s best friend and soul mate. You have no way out, so just accept your fate.”

He pushed my head as he jumped behind me and sat on the window ledge.

I decided to ignore him and carry out the punishment honestly, before anything worse could’ve happened. Soon the bell rang and I ran back in to collect my pencil case and pick up my bag, ignoring Ms Gang’s eyes.

“Take that failure boy and make your way to detention.” She stuffed two pink slips in my hand and smirked.

Taehyung was waiting for me outside and tried to drag me off out of school but I pulled his hair to stop him.

“Ya, we have detention.” I read the slip. “Oh my gosh! She gave me triple detention, and you only got double! What the heck that’s so unfair! You were the one who got me in trouble in the first place!” I was pissed, what a dusty cow.

Urgh, if I ever see her fall down the stairs, I will laugh in her face and kick her down myself.

Taehyung found it very funny and I gave him the cold shoulder as we entered the detention room.

No one was ever here, everyone was desperately trying to be noticed and scouted for agencies, I wasn’t into that thing and Taehyung didn’t care about behaviour anyway.

Mr Park was the man in charge of overseeing detention, but he was always either sleeping or ‘popping out’ and coming back right at the end. He was a fat, bald man who wore spectacles, and he didn’t really care what we did as long as we were quiet. We sort of struck a non-verbal deal of him leaving us to do whatever we liked as long as we did our time, so that he wouldn’t get in trouble.

“I was wondering when you two would come back.” He took the slips from me.

“Triple detention Miss Song? Taehyung only got double? This is truly a miracle. I uh, need to pop out for a little while, you know what to do.” He glanced at both of us before he left the room with his coffee mug.

Three hours with this alien, great going Jasmine. Since when did life turn from a happy childhood reunion to friendship with the devil himself?

I sighed and took a seat, furthest away from Taehyung who was now rolling on Mr Park’s wheelie chair like a kid. I put my head down, wanting to sleep it all off. This was the third detention I had this week, I was so scared that they’d tell Dad and I’d be grounded forever which means no phone, no laptop, and no nothing.

I woke up to something tickling my face, Taehyung was bending over me, his eyes wide with concentration and he was, omo. He was drawing on my face!

“YA TAEHYUNG! Why would you even do that?!” I shrieked, rubbing my cheek hard with my fingers.

“Oooooh, it looks bad,” He put his hand over his mouth, acting in shock.

“Wipe it off, now!” I demanded.

“Well who told you to fall asleep? I needed company and you weren’t waking up, were you dreaming of me?” Taehyung winked as I blushed momentarily, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

“Taehyung, you’re too full of yourself. The only way I’d be dreaming of you was if you came in my nightmares!” I tried to push him, but he dodged out of the way and I lost my balance.

Just as I closed my eyes anticipating my face hitting the floor, I realised Taehyung had pulled me back by my blazer.

He had lost his balance too as I tumbled on top of him.

Oh no, not again. Why was my life so awkward?

This time, the impact of the tumble made me fall flat on top of him and he hit his head hard on the floor and his eyes were closed.

“Taehyunga? Taehyung? Tae!”

Oh no, is he unconscious?

I placed both of my hands firmly on his face. Aigo, his skin was so soft! I shook his head and took this time to gaze wholeheartedly at him, something I hadn’t done in weeks.

Taehyung opened his eyes wide as they found mine. My heart was pounding as my stomach refused to sit still. His eyes were so deep, so big and so beautiful; I couldn’t take my eyes of them.

I felt Taehyung’s arms move, he was trapped under my weight and I just realised what I was doing. I quickly tried to move off him, embarrassed yet again, but I was used to my awkward life by now. Argh, what was I even expecting?

Just as I slowly lifted myself off the awkward position, Taehyung grabbed my body and pulled me back to the floor.

He rapidly lifted his back off the floor and his arm was reaching around me, trying to pull me in for a hug, but his big, hooded eyes were fixed on my lips. I wanted to let him hug me again, to hold me, to love me.

My heart was about to burst as Taehyung started to lean in to me.

I wasn’t prepared for this, what to do? I couldn’t do this; I’ve never done it before, what if I mess up, what if I can’t handle it?

Everything transformed to slow motion, my mind couldn’t comprehend what was about to happen.

I closed my eyes, unable to see anything.

Our soft lips met before I remembered to take a breath.

I quickly pulled away, what had just happened?

I jerked open my eyes, as I saw Taehyung was about to lean in again, his eyes were closed too.

What was this new feeling spreading over my body?

I was attracted to Taehyung like a magnet and every part of my body wanted to kiss him passionately.

Our lips were centimetres away as he was about to kiss me, his hot breath making me dizzy with excitement, but I turned away and Taehyung ended up kissing my flustered cheek.

“What on earth is going on here?”

Oh no.

Someone had just walked in on us. 


	16. In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

I immediately jumped up and turned to see who it was.

It didn’t sound like a teacher, but anyone who saw the position Taehyung and I were just in would assume the most awkward of things.

Did we really just kiss? It can’t have been a kiss; it was probably my imagination over reacting.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Taehyung laughing sheepishly as he was still lying on the floor, covering his lips.

I don’t think my imagination was over reacting.

Awkward coughs broke the silence and I noticed it was Jimin and Jungkook.

They just stood there; not saying a word as I slowly walked back to my seat and put my head down on the desk, covering the side of my face with my hair.

“Do you guys have detention too?” Taehyung finally got up and strolled over to his seat on the other side of the classroom.

He spoke confidently, as though nothing had happened.

“I got a detention from that old bat, Gang. Hyung just finished practice and saw me trying to leave school, so forced me here.” Jungkook scowled as he jumped on Taehyung’s desk.

I peeked through my hair and saw that Jimin was still standing by the door and not saying a word, he looked frozen in time.

“Same! That witch gave us detention too. She’s never once lived her life and she doesn’t let anyone else live, the dusty pig,” Taehyung complained.

“Ya, Jiminie why you still standing there? Sit here!” Taehyung was beckoning Jimin to sit on the chair next to him, but Jimin shook his head quickly and walked away, slamming the door shut behind him.

“What’s up with Jimin?” Taehyung asked Jungkook.

“I wish I knew. I feel as though Hyung is hiding something from us. Whenever I try to call, it’s only voicemail at the other end, and after practice he just goes straight home, without saying a word. He doesn’t even laugh wholeheartedly anymore,” Jungkook sighed.

“Ai Jinja? He acts normal around me, but I have noticed he doesn’t speak as much. I’m gonna catch him tonight and talk properly, he’s the life of us, if he’s hiding something- it’s our duty to find out.” Taehyung sounded worried.

Jungkook and Taehyung carried on bitching about Ms Gang and then they started to mess around, wrestling and playing music out loud on their phones. They didn’t even acknowledge that I was there as they were so immersed in playing childish games.

What was wrong with Jimin?

I’ll speak to him on Monday, when we start our project together.

I put my head down and must’ve dozed off again because I woke up to the bell ringing for those students who had extra classes. I lifted my head and it was 5.30pm. Aish, which student has ever gotten a triple detention?

I looked back and noticed Jungkook had since long gone because Taehyung too had his eyes closed and was sleeping with his mouth open. I couldn’t help but stare at him; he looked like an angel sleeping, even though he was the most rebellious kid around.

Why does he do that?

Why does Taehyung always pour his heart out to me, then when someone else comes along, he forgets about it all? What was his problem? I wanted to hit him hard, he drives me mental.

I strolled around the class, doodling on the board before sitting back down again.

I started smiling as I remembered our innocent kiss; well that’s what it was right? It was my first kiss and I can’t even remember it. I just remember Taehyung’s soft, plump lips stroking mine ever so briefly.

It was nearly the end of detention; Mr Park should be back soon. What excuse would I tell Appa this time? I’d been using the excuse of staying in the library to finish coursework, but then when everyone was sitting together for dinner, I’d be working non-stop. It made Appa enquire about my actual progress and he even mentioned meeting with Gyojang to discuss my performance!

This Daegu boy was going to get me in serious trouble, so why can’t I stay away?

“Ahhhhhhh, that was a good little nap,” Taehyung stretched loudly as he was walking over to the front, where I was seated.

What did he want now?

I turned to glare at him as he pulled up a chair on my desk.

“What do you want? Go back to your seat,” I frowned.

“Why so moody?” He asked innocently.

“Why do you think brainiac? I just wasted three precious hours doing nothing because of your misbehaviour!” I screamed at him.

Instead of apologising, Taehyung smiled brightly.

“That was good.”

I banged my head on the table, he was driving me nuts.

“What are you talking about? Why can’t you be serious for once Tae? Our future is going to be determined pretty soon and here you are in detention, bringing me with you!” I tried to speak softly so that he’d understand, but I know he never would.

“Life’s too short to be worried about the future. We are all so immersed in the future, we forget that we have a life right now, this moment needs catering! And I was talking about our little kiss. That was good, wasn’t it?”

I blushed and turned my head to face the window.

“Oh yeah. Why did you do that?” I mumbled.

Taehyung slid his chair directly in front of me and gently spoke, “I don’t know, I just felt like it was the right time. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”

I looked at him, trying to analyse whether he was joking or if he’d actually turned serious.

Taehyung had the talent of acting childishly one minute, then switching to Mr Serious the next. He can also very easily control and conceal his feelings, which isn’t a good thing.

“It’s not that, it’s just...” I didn’t want to finish, I was too shy.

Taehyung rested his face on his palms and put his elbows on my desk. He was staring at me, and I knew he was in serious mode. “It’s just what?”

I leaned back on my chair and looked at him intently.

“It’s just...what does this make us? Like you can’t kiss someone and still expect to just stay friends,” I blurted out.

In these weeks, Taehyung and I have become really comfortable around each other and can say anything without getting embarrassed.

Taehyung smiled, flashing his teeth.

“You’re right; we can’t just stay friends now can we?”

“Taehyung, be serious for once,” I could sense him becoming playful again and it was not the right time.

He pushed his chair back and got on one knee as he took my hand in both of his. Aish, I knew he was being childish again!

“Minnie, you’re everything to me. My best friend, soul mate and the love of my life. Can you also be my girlfriend?”

I pushed Taehyung hard so he lost balance and fell on his bum.

“Ya! Why’d you push me baby?” Taehyung teased.

“IT’S NOT A JOKE!” I hurled at him angrily, what does he think of himself?

Just then Mr Park came in, holding a half eaten donut and looked at the both of us before he put his mug down.

“Kim Taehyung. You only had two hours of detention; you could’ve gone home an hour ago.”

“Thanks sir, but I didn’t want to leave Minnie alone. I got her into trouble in the first place.” Taehyung replied solemnly.

He’s going to be a great actor someday.

“How charming, but hero time is over. Jasmine, your father has come to collect you. He’s waiting outside. The both of you may leave now.” Mr Park said, picking up Jungkook’s pink slip from the desk.

My heart started beating really fast and my eyes widened.

This was what I feared the most, I came to Korea for studies and now Appa was probably fuming at my misbehaviour. Aigo, what to do?

I looked over to Taehyung with fear and realised he looked shocked as well.

We silently walked out of the detention room and down the hallway, as I was playing out in my mind how the conversation would be like with Appa.

I gulped as I saw him sitting on the waiting chair, reading a magazine by the building entrance.

Dad saw the both of us from a distance, but remained seated until we got closer to him. He had a poker face on as he looked at the both of us who were now standing in front of him.

“Uh, annyeonghaseyo Samchon,” Taehyung greeted quietly.

Dad put his magazine down, looked at him and gave a fake smile before he stared at me, waiting for a greeting.

“Oh, uh, good afternoon Appa. What brings you here?” I bit my cheek.

It wasn’t supposed to come out like that.

Dad raised his eyebrows at me.

“I think you already know the answer. Let’s go, we’ll speak later. Taehyung, you too.” Dad walked off in fast strides as Taehyung and I exchanged glances, following him.

No one said anything as we started driving.

After a while, Dad stopped outside Taehyung’s house.

“Thank you for the ride home, Samchon. Won’t you come in for tea?” Taehyung was desperately trying to get back into Dad’s good books; it would’ve been quite a cute sentiment if I wasn’t so worried.

“That’s quite alright Taehyung. Before you go, listen carefully to what I’m about to say. When I was your age...”

Taehyung looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth as I put my head down, covering my face to contain the laughter.

“When I was your age, I used to get in trouble and I used to do a lot of adventurous and silly things in the name of ‘living life to the full.’ However, I knew there was a time and place for certain kinds of behaviours and attitudes which sadly, you haven’t been able to understand. I don’t have the power to punish you as much, but just know that I will be very disappointed if your grades drop due to your misbehaviour. Anyway, give your Mum and Manse my regards; I’ll visit and see how things are, sometime soon. Good night and think about what I’ve said.”

Taehyung bowed and said goodbye to Dad before he quickly squeezed my hand behind Dad’s seat, so he wouldn’t notice.

We drove off quietly as I gazed out of the window, the sky was grey and it was reflecting my mood. After what seemed like hours, Dad finally spoke.

“I didn’t expect this from you, Song Jasmine.” He was looking at me through the rear mirror whilst driving.

I kept staring out of the window; I would be lectured and most probably be grounded for a long time.

“I’m sorry Appa, it won’t happen again,” I managed to say.

“Yes, it won’t happen again and that’s why when we get back home, I want your phone, laptop, iPad and iPod. Jasmine, I didn’t bring you to Daegu so that you can misbehave and dishonour your family through silly behaviour. You aren’t a child anymore, things have changed and it’s time you realised that.”

Dad has never raised his voice, his tone was enough to put anyone in their place. But my iPod too?

“I understand Appa. But how will I do my school work?” I regretted that immediately, here comes a lecture.

We had just gotten off the freeway and it was getting dark, I checked my watch and it was nearly 9pm.

“School work? Is that not what you told me you were finishing all these days after school? If you really need to, you can use mine or Seoyeon’s laptop under supervision.”

I felt a vibration as I discreetly checked my phone, I had a new message.

_I’m sorry –Taehyung_

Smiling at his instant message, I was just about to reply when Dad suddenly brought me back to the reality.

“Are you even listening to me? Where have your manners gone Song Jasmine?” Dad’s voice was slowly turning up a pitch.

“Until your exams are over, you must stay away from Taehyung. He is obviously distracting you and under no circumstances can your grades drop below 80 per cent. I will be very angry if you let yourself get distracted, you should know your worth.”

We had parked up outside home and Dad turned around, facing me. The sky was now dark and only a slice of pink was left in the sky.

“Do you understand?” Dad asked sharply.

“Yes, Abeoji. I understand, I won’t disappoint you or let myself down.”

I sighed as Dad opened his hand out, waiting for me to give him my phone. I looked at him with puppy eyes and he shook his head.

“Nope, those eyes won’t work on me, missy. Now give me your phone.”

I slowly turned my phone off as I gave it to him.

“Good.” He put it in his pocket and got out of the car.

I didn’t bother asking when I’ll get it back because Dad was right; I am getting way too distracted for my own good. Taehyung and Krystal were the only ones who ever messaged or called me so I guess my phone being taken wasn’t such a bad thing.

But my laptop! Aish, how would I blog?

As soon as we entered, Seojun ran over to me and started waving his small arms excitedly for me to pick him up. I smiled brightly as I threw him in the air and caught him again. He was laughing and I did it three more times, until I was panting.

The twins were growing up so quickly, they could now eat their own food and whenever I felt down, just looking at their innocent faces brightened my mood as it did just now.

“Shhh, not so loud.”

I looked up and saw Aunt Jeong rocking Seoeon, who was now falling asleep on her shoulder as I took my shoes off and put them on the side.

“Who’s here?” I whispered, noticing there were more shoes in the porch than usual.

“The mayor and some town elders. Everyone’s already eaten so I’ll warm up some dinner for you.” Aunt Jeong gave me a side hug, trying not to awake Seoeon up.

“No thank you Aunty, I’m not hungry. But I thought the town meeting was tomorrow?” I asked.

“That’s right, but something important came up today so they’re dealing with it. I don’t know what, so don’t ask me,” Aunt Jeong said, noticing I was about to open my mouth to question again as I chuckled.

“Oh by the way, your mother called today about four times. Jasmine, you really need to get back to her, she’s been very worried.” Aunt Jeong told me sternly.

I spoke to Mum on Skype last week for about two hours and I called her on Monday as well.

It was really nice hearing her voice and seeing her face again, I’ve missed her loads, but I don’t really want to speak to her too much. She can’t stop talking about her wedding preparations and it’s driving me insane! I told Dad about it, and he didn’t really seem bothered which pissed me off even more.

When I interrogated him about his carefree attitude, he chose to inform me only now that their divorce had successfully gone through. My immediate family life was shambles, but if I didn’t have my extended family here, I’d be a total wreck. I was grateful for every single member in our household.

I also spoke to Jackson yesterday. I hadn’t had a chance to tell him the outcome of his awful plan.

He let me in on some good news that he got accepted into JYP Ent and he was in the middle of intense pre debut training. I was really happy for him; he’s finally achieving his dreams and making something of his life.

“Aunt Jeong, I spoke to Mum on Monday, but she keeps on telling me about her wedding preparations. Who does that? Isn’t she supposed to ask how I am, what I’m doing, if I’ve made friends, how I’m settling in?”  I laughed as I asked these rhetorical questions.

I learnt from Jimin how to laugh off deep conversations so the other person doesn’t get worried.

But she smiled at me, understanding what I was trying to do.

“If you want to talk to someone openly about this, go speak with your Eonni. Don’t hide how you feel Minnie. But for now, give them this.” Aunt Jeong took me by my hand to the kitchen and gave me a tray of snacks with plates to give to the town elders.

I slowly opened the door and bowed to each one of the elders before I gave each one some snacks on a plate. My uncles ruffled my hair and I gave Halapoji a quick hug as he was beaming at my etiquette. I finally bowed to Appa before I closed the door and seconds later heard them talking loudly again.

Eonni was in Halmeouni’s room and I sat and spoke with them, drinking herbal tea before I hugged them goodnight and went to my room, throwing myself on the bed.

I looked up at the ceiling and momentarily tried to reach for my phone, before I realised Dad had confiscated it, along with all my other devices. I groaned loudly in exasperation. I was in Old Daegu, near the mountains, with no means of communication. I was truly a villager.

I got up and changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, jumped into bed and wrapped my duvet around me.

I heard a loud roar of thunder, then lightening as it started pouring down outside. Soon, the pitter patter was slowing down as I watched the town elders leave our gates one by one.

I wondered what Taehyung was up to as I touched my lips gently and closed my eyes.

I remembered that moment when his soft lips brushed mine...

I quickly shook my head and told myself to get back to reality. It was a mistake on both of our behalves; he ‘doesn’t want to label our relationship.’ Urgh, what kind of a lame excuse is that anyway?

My eyes started closing as I fell asleep, our brief kiss constantly replaying in my mind.

********************

It was now Saturday evening and everyone had gone out for the weekly town meeting, apart from Eonni who had fallen ill last night. She had a temperature, poor thing.

Appa told me to complete all my work and gave me his laptop which I could use, but he disabled his internet connection to ensure I wouldn’t deviate from typing up my work. What if I needed to research something? I guess he didn’t think about that.

Aunt Jeong, Uncle Hwi Jae and the twins went out for an outing and Halmeouni had to go and comfort the Mayor’s wife as a scandal regarding infidelity arose last night. The twin uncles and Appa went with Halapoji to the town meeting; they said they’d come back really late tonight.

So here I am, writing up my history coursework at 6.30pm.

I already typed out most of my coursework and saved it on a USB stick, it was due in two weeks. I was really proud of myself because once I put my mind to completing something properly; I always get it done to high standards.

But that’s when I’m not distracted.

I got up and stretched, I was feeling a bit peckish so decided to warm up some supper. But first, I went to check up on Eonni to see if she wanted something to eat.

Her door was shut and just as I was about to knock, I heard her voice. She was talking to someone on the phone. Curiosity got the better of me as I put my ear on the door to listen in.

Well, I wasn’t really eavesdropping, she was speaking so loudly.

“Ya, I’m still getting ready! Um, probably in like ten minutes? You don’t know the lengths I had to take to meet with you today, be grateful. Ok, yeah see you then.” Eonni stopped talking as she cut the call.

That little lying fox.

I opened the door and she jumped back in shock.

“Oh it’s only you. Ya, you scared the hell out of me! Why didn’t you go with them?” Eonni complained as she was vigorously patting her hair down.

I looked up and down at what she was wearing. She had a black cocktail dress on which kissed her petite curves and her glossy hair fell straight down her back. She was wearing over the knee, high heeled boots and her eyeliner was drawn quite thick, complemented with a soft pink lip.

She looked so stunning and sexy, but why?

She noticed me smirking whilst analysing her.

“Ya! Do I look overdressed?” She was fussing with her hair and was in two minds about whether to cover herself more with a shawl or jacket.

“Too much? Who are you even going to see, Miss Seoyeon? And what happened to your high temperature? Ya, tell me honestly or I’m going to expose you,” I teased.

Eonni rushed over to me and pushed me to sit on her bed.

“No, you won’t say or do anything! What’s your problem? Haven’t I loved and supported you enough? Can’t you support me for once?” She looked worried, oblivious to my teasing.

“Eonni don’t be silly, of course I’m not going to snitch. Just tell me who the lucky guy is,” I smirked, nudging her.

She sighed with relief and looked down.

“Well, um, nothing is official yet, but today will be our first proper d-date,” her cheeks were flushed and she looked like an innocent teenager.

“Woah, he must be something special if our confident Eonni stammers at the thought of a first date! Ya, what’s his name, how does he look like, what does he do?” I jumped over, excited at who this Romeo could be.

Eonni glared at me.

“Shutup. His name is Kim Seokjin and he sings. He wants to be an idol someday, but his parents want him to take over the family business, they are of a good background and class.” Eonni said, reaffirming her confidence that I tried to question.

“An idol? Ya! You met him at the audition! The one in Seoul, right?”

Eonni’s beautiful eyes grew wide with shock. “W-what are you talking about?”

“I know everything. Jackson told me he saw you giving the final application or something like that, don’t hide it from me!” I warned her.

“Urgh, that pabo! Well, yes I did. But don’t go and tell anyone! Not even your boyfriend Taehyung,” she was trying to turn the situation on me so I’d start blushing, but it wasn’t about to work.

“Don’t try and change the situation. I’m so glad you’re finally going to pursue being an idol, you’re already the full package! Ok, forget that. You must have a picture of him at least?”

I was trying to extract all the details from her at once; this Seokjin seemed like someone Eonni was finally taking seriously.

But instead of telling me, she picked up her purse and wrapped a shawl as her phone started ringing.

“Move out of the way!” Eonni was trying to push me but I was blocking the door.

“First show me a picture.” I stood my ground with strength.

“Song Jasmine! I am your Aunt, and I order you to let me pass through!”

I laughed, “Sorry Aunty, but I need to see a pic!”

“I don’t have one! Ok, I promise to show you him when I come back, just let me leave, he’s waiting outside and if someone sees, more scandal will ensue!”

Eonni was right, so I let her pass.

“When are you going to be back? Ya, what should I tell everyone?!” I screamed at Eonni who was fast walking in her heels.

“Don’t wait for me; I’ll be back before everyone else though!” Eonni bent down to fix her shoe and she turned to me again.

“Watch some TV if you get bored, or you can use my laptop, I have internet. Just don’t open your fat gob to anyone,” Eonni grinned at me and I grinned back, overjoyed at the sound of internet.

“Make sure you use protection!” I laughed loudly.

Eonni tried to throw a slipper at me, but missed. I laughed and waved as she shut the door behind her.

I went to the kitchen and warmed up some rice and curry before watching some KBS comedy shows and then I took Eonni’s laptop into my room and decided to blog about my experience in Korea.

I found a kpop playlist on YouTube and played it in the background, I was jamming in my zone.

Music, blogging and Song Jasmine- a match made in heaven.

I had nearly finished editing my blog and I checked the time, it was 9.30pm. Wedding dress by Taeyang had started to play and my heart was erupting with sadness, these lyrics always killed me.

Just as I was uploading my blog, I heard a loud bang.

I turned the music down really low, I needed some background noise, it couldn’t be quiet or I’d be shit scared.

I froze and the noise had stopped...

BANG.

Aish! I heard it again and my heart was beating really fast, I watched too many horror films, it could be anything or anyone.

A murderer, omo, what if he wanted to cut me up and sell my kidneys! No one would even hear my screams...

I heard a loud scratching and I realised it was coming from my window doors.

What to do? What if someone had jumped the gates and was trying to enter our home?

I slowly got up; my hands were shaking as I was looking for something sharp or big to hit the intruder with. I found a back scratcher and I was holding it up, I needed to be brave.

“Who-who’s there? Show yourself!” I screamed, my voice was wobbly with fear.

The latch on my window door was turning slowly and I froze with terror as the doors were slowly sliding open.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” I shrieked a blood curdling scream and flung the back scratcher as hard as I could to the window but it just flew out and landed with a thud on our front lawn.

I screamed constantly and tried to run away, but my legs weren’t co-operating with me and I stood still, facing the hooded black figure that was now rapidly approaching me.

“Please! Jehbal! NO, I HAVE NOTHING! Don’t do this to me!” I was begging for my life as I just stood there on the spot.

The figure covered my mouth and was telling me to stop screaming.

I closed my eyes, waiting to be stabbed...

“Jasmine, shhh! Ya, pabo open your eyes, it’s only me!”

I opened one of my eyes and it was Taehyung.

I opened both my eyes wide and processed who he was.

“You - bloody - idiot - you - bastard! You scared the hell out of me! Omo, my heart!” I cried out, hitting him.

He took my arms and sat me down on the bed, hugging me to stop shaking. He just scared the life out of me.

After I calmed down, he laughed awkwardly and sat down next to me. My playlist had started playing G.Na ft Rain “What I want to do when I have a lover.”

This was one of my favourite songs, the lyrics were so beautiful. _“If I have a boyfriend, there’ll be so many things I wanted to do, and I’ve always dreamed of...”_ Aish, why did this song have to play right now?

I turned to him angrily, “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

He turned to me and gazed at my expression as I shyly dropped my eyes realising that Taehyung was in my room, sitting on my bed, gazing into my eyes. He’d see right through me if I looked back at him right now...

Taehyung realised I was avoiding eye contact so tilted my chin with his finger, so that I was facing him, but I closed my eyes. I can’t let this happen, not now, my feelings were getting the best of me.

“Aren’t you happy that I came?” Taehyung asked softly.

My eyes were still closed as I replied, “No. You may have got here, but how will you possibly get back to the city? It’s best you leave now.”

“Open your eyes and look at me.” Taehyung said loudly.

I opened my eyes quickly and saw that he was trying to gaze into my soul.

“Taehyung stop trying to read me, I’m not a book. Why did you come here?” I asked.

The song’s lyrics weren’t helping my situation, _“I love you and hearing those words for just once, thank you so much for being with me, I’m so happy to be with you...”_

“You weren’t replying to any of my texts or none of my calls, everything was going straight to voicemail, no ringing, nothing. I was so worried, what did you expect me to do?” Taehyung was unknowingly gripping on to my hand very tightly.

“Ouch, you’re hurting me!” I pulled my hand away and continued, “It’s because Appa grounded me. He took all my communication devices away.”

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip, he wanted to say something.

“So you decided to trek all the way here just to see if I was okay?” I asked sarcastically.

“Why are you so dumb?!” Taehyung got up and paced my room.

“Me? Dumb? You’re the fool for coming here. What’s your problem anyway? You’re lucky no one is here, you would’ve gotten kicked out from the family permanently and I would’ve been in serious trouble!” I shouted at him.

“I don’t give a shit about all of that.” He said plainly, shaking his fringe over his forehead.

“Okay, then leave!” He was really annoying me.

My heart was going to explode. Why is it that when I just about forget how I feel, he shows up? Why is destiny playing me like this?

Taehyung stood there looking at me for a long time before he suddenly grabbed my hand.

“What the-” My wrist felt dislocated, he pulled my hand so hard.

“Jasmine, can I be your boyfriend?”

My eyes widened as I couldn’t understand what he just said, did he ask to be my boyfriend?

“Taehyunga, I-”

He pulled my hand harder as my face winced in pain.

“What happened to Taetae, why don’t you call me that anymore?”

He gazed into my eyes as I saw that same little boy trapped in them. But this time I saw myself, I was playing with the little boy and he was happier than ever.

“Please don’t say no. I’ve never wanted to ask you before because I was too scared I’d lose you. But then I thought, wouldn’t I have a greater chance of losing you if I don’t officially make you mine? Ya, Jasmine. I have a lot of flaws in me, I wanted to correct them before I made you mine, but please be patient with me.”

Taehyung was smiling weakly as he loosened his grip on my hand. He was still the same Taetae, he was now actually asking for my help.

It wasn’t just an understood special bond anymore, he had now asked for our lives to be romantically connected.

“But Taehyung-”

“If I still call you Minnie, please call me Taetae,” he pleaded.

I looked at his face and smiled.

“Ok, Taetae. You’re saying all of this now, but what if you change your mind? What if you realise you can’t handle a relationship? What if you forget all of this conversation and act as though nothing has happened between us?”

There were so many possibilities that scared me away from any sort of relationship.

“Aish, Minnie! These are all just ‘what ifs’! You are my best friend, are you not? Our relationship has sustained years of detachment, you didn’t even recognise me nearly two months ago! Look at us now, look at what we have. Nothing or no one will be able to break us apart, not even we can.”

Taehyung was now leaning his legs on the floor, his head was in my lap and he looked like such a child, an orphan that no one could ever take care of properly.

Whenever I’m exposed to his vulnerability, my heart swells up with sadness. He’s such a misunderstood person that only I have been able to understand.

“Taetae, sit here next to me.” I lifted his head up and he slowly sat down next to me.

I tried to control my voice from breaking as I smiled and gently asked, “So what should we do from here?”

Taehyung quickly lifted his head up as his eyes were darting from both of mine.

“So is that a yes?”

I grinned with the most genuine happiness erupting from my heart, “what do you think you idiot?”

He slowly registered my facial expression and jumped up on my bed, wiggling like a worm. He twirled and ran up to the laptop, turning the music up. Perfect man by Shinhwa was playing and Taehyung lifted me up by my arms as he started dancing with me.

I swear my destiny was playing around with me so much, these songs were matching our situation exactly! _“It’ll be hard sometimes; there is always a perfect love next to you. Many things that I can’t give you, you probably have the world. I’ll only know of you even if my breath ends, ‘cause you are the one.”_

Taehyung was dancing wildly, moon walking with his long legs and twirling me around as we both tripped and fell on my soft bed, laughing our hearts out.

We turned to each other still laughing and locked eyes as Taehyung pulled me close and kissed me on my forehead before holding me tight and hugging me even tighter.

“I love you, Song Jasmine.” I turned my face up to his and saw that his eyes were closed. A wide smile formed on my face and I hugged him so tight, his eyes jolted open.

“Ya! My waist is already so small, are you trying to break my bones now, you fat cow!”

He laughed as I pushed him away, pretending to be upset at his insensitive comment.

He dragged me close to him, “Not so fast. No more squirming away from me, I am your boyfriend now; you have to listen and act upon what I say. Stop throwing tantrums, you know you aren’t fat, fatty!”

He was back hugging me and I burrowed deep into his arms, smiling and wishing this evening would never end.

Just then, I heard a car parking up.

I jumped up and pushed Taehyung away, who was faking to be asleep. He was still acting, so I managed to find some amount of fat and pinched it hard as he jolted back.

“Ow! Is this how you treat your boyfriend?” He rubbed his arm.

“Get up! Someone’s here!” I was fumbling about, not knowing what to do.

“Aish, this girl. Chill out, it’s probably just Noona.” Taehyung said as he slid deep into my covers, trying to sleep there.

“No it’s not! She said she’d be-” I stopped my rushing and turned to him. “Wait a second, how do you know Eonni left home?” I asked, pinching him everywhere.

“Ouch, ouch! Because the guy she’s with, he’s my Hyung! Ouch, stop! Ya!” Taehyung jumped up rubbing himself all over.

“You don’t have a Hyung though!” I said, getting ready to attack him with more pinches.

“No, please don’t! And how would you know if I do, you were away for years! When I first joined Daegu High and got my first detention, Jin Hyung was in there too and we got close from then. He didn’t tell me how or where he met Eonni, but he gave me a ride here and told me he’d collect me too! Now please don’t pinch me anymore!”

My eyes widened as I turned and saw this mysterious Seokjin walking Eonni up the front, grey stairs.

He was a very handsome guy. He was tall, lean, had broad shoulders and very full, shaped lips. His hair was dyed blonde and he was dressed in a pink designer shirt and black slim fit jeans, with a fur jacket on top.

I turned to Taehyung. “Woah, is that your Jin Hyung?”

“Yeah, and he’s in a relationship with your sister, so don’t even look at him weirdly,” Taehyung glared at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to rush to the door, but he stopped me. “First let me out from your window door, Hyung is waiting for me.”

“It’s only Eonni, if she sees you, she won’t say anything,” I reminded Taehyung.

“Aniyo, it’s not that. Hyung can’t be seen here for too long, it isn’t good for anyone.” He bent down and was inches away from my lips; I could feel his warm breath... but he kissed me on my cheek instead.

What a tease.

“And that was for not letting me kiss you twice yesterday. Remember when I tried to lean in again?” Taehyung smirked as he jumped to my window doors trying to open them, but failed miserably.

“You have the IQ of a pig and you look like one too,” I teased as I slid open the doors, letting him out.

“And you’re in love with this pig, so you must be a bigger pig. I’ll see my beautiful piggy girlfriend on Monday,” he retorted as he winked at me.

I laughed and shook my head as I watched him run across the front lawn, timing his leave to Eonni closing the front door behind her. He stopped at the gates and turned back and blew me a kiss before slowly closing it behind him.

I heard Eonni rushing to my room, beaming with joy holding her boots in her hand.

“Jasmine! Aigo, what is this feeling?” She tossed her boots to the side and threw herself on me, jumped back up and started spinning around, singing loudly.

Her voice was so sweet and innocent, even though she was laughing at the same time. I now realised why everyone encouraged her for years to audition and why she had gotten through. It wasn’t just her stunning looks; she had a captivating voice that would make anyone empathise with her feelings.

“I think it might just be love,” I replied joyfully, jumping up to spin around with her.

We were both spinning loudly until we felt dizzy and fell on my bed with a thud.

We were both in love, and the happiest we’d ever been.


	17. Jimin my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't know what to say to her - I was caught in a love triangle with one dead side." ~ John Green

I was going to be late again if I didn’t run faster to Mr Wang’s citizenship class.

The bell had just gone, and I was desperately clinging onto my satchel as I was running through the school grounds and hallways, hoping Gyojang Yi wouldn't be patrolling the corridors for late comers.

I’d promised Dad not to get into any more trouble and being late was not a good start. He only gave me my phone back late last night for communication purposes, but nothing else. In the excitement of getting it back, I slept very late. 

As I was turning the hallway to enter class, I saw Taehyung about to walk in. I was glad that he was late as well because it was his fault for messaging me so much last night when he noticed I was finally online on Whatsapp.

He noticed me running and stopped.

“Hurry up slowcoach, we're starting the project today!” He yelled to me.

I glared at him, panting and stopped short of the class door, bending down to catch my breath again.

I pushed him aside and just as I was entering the class, Taehyung pinched my butt and I jumped in shock, before turning red and running over to my seat. I looked over to Taehyung, who was now giving me a pervy smile as I giggled, brushing my bangs off my face.

The class carried on talking after stopping momentarily, thinking we were Mr Wang.

I threw my bag on the floor and sat down next to an already seated Jimin who had his head tilted and was furiously scribbling something. He didn’t say hi to me, just tucked his chair in so I could get through.

“Good morning to you too,” I said sarcastically.

Jimin looked up and tried to smile as he looked back down again.

“What are you doing?” I asked, trying to start conversation.

Jimin ignored me and carried on.

“What’s wrong Jimin?” I remembered what Jungkook told Taehyung about Jimin’s drastic change in behaviour.

Jimin brushed his hair back and sighed before laughing.

“Why would anything be wrong with me? I’m just stressed about exams, that’s all,” Jimin smiled at me but avoided eye contact.

Just then, Mr Yang glided in before I could interrogate Jimin for blatantly lying to me.

“Okay class, settle down. Ah, so nice of you two to join us,” Mr Wang looked over to Taehyung then to me, fixing his white framed glasses. Today he had red highlights in his spiky hair; he was probably such a rebel at our age.

“If you read the timetables that you were individually given, you should know that every Monday until the end of the year will be wholly dedicated to your citizenship project. We’ll start today, so if you all line up in a single file by the door quietly. I said quietly!”

The class was rushing to line up, eager to leave school.

“Settle down! Today isn’t for loitering or misbehaving, when you wear this uniform you are representing your school. Fill in your diaries accordingly and don’t forget any misbehaviour could forfeit any chance you may have to chase your dreams of being recruited.”

Mr Wang said the last bit louder which silenced everyone immediately. Our class was the most musically gifted and every teacher used this threat to their advantage.

I nudged Jimin to hurry up; we were the last ones as I picked up our folder and he walked off still silent.

Jimin scrunched the paper he was scribbling on and threw it in the bin, but missed. I was curious as to what Jimin was writing, so I pocketed the crunched paper discreetly, hoping to read it later.

“Jimin, you were lying to me earlier, tell me properly what’s wrong. Ya, wasn’t it you who said friends aren’t just for show? So hurry up and tell me what’s on your mind.”

Trailing at the back of the line, I could easily speak to Jimin without any distractions.

*****************

**JIMIN’S POV**

The world will never know how sad and lonely I am and ever since Minnie returned, this loneliness engulfs me.

I scream but no one hears, I cry but no one listens.

My one wish will never be fulfilled.

Why can’t she just leave me alone? And now she’s asking what’s on my mind.

She is and has always been on my mind. A part of me wishes she never came back.

As selfish as it sounds, at least I would be spared seeing my best friend with the love of my life. Why is life so unfair?

I sighed as she was innocently waiting for an answer.

It was hard enough letting her go all those years back; she was like my beating heart that I couldn’t control. Our distance grew, but my brain never seemed to let her go. And now that she’s all grown up, why did she have to turn so beautiful?

Her smile and eyes still have that same sparkle, but she’s become too stunning for someone like me.

Ever since she returned, I can’t take my eyes off her. But now I have no place to look at her like that, Taehyung called yesterday.

He was over the moon because they had finally made their relationship official.

Little did he know that I couldn’t get a minute of sleep last night. I know he looks out of his window to mine seeing if my light is off, indicating whether I’ve fallen asleep.

But crying is better done in the dark, no? That way, no one can point fingers at you, calling you a wimp. You can hold your head up high the next day, knowing all your pain was washed out on your pillow.

My soul is intertwined with Taehyung, but my heart only beats for Jasmine.

I was aware that she was looking at me, so I briefly closed my eyes, hoping this new pain would disappear.

 

_“Jimin, don’t let them take me! Please, you’re my bestest friend and I love you! Stop them!”_

_“You have to go to London Minnie, your mummy is crying, look!”_

_Minnie turned around to see her Mum crying. Tears were rolling down Minnie’s cheeks, she didn’t want to leave Jimin._

_“Jiminie, promise you’ll never forget me? You’ll visit me too, right?”_

_“I promise I will come every Christmas and I promise never to forget you as long as you don’t forget me.”_

_They hugged one final time as Minnie’s flight was boarding._

 

I opened my eyes and smiled, this memory was the only thing keeping me alive. It was my only hope that Jasmine loves me too, somewhere deep down.

As much as I love Taehyung, he will never be able to love Minnie like I do.

Whenever I feel angry at her, whenever I feel upset, I force myself to smile using this memory.

I sighed again, I needed to face reality.

This love is too painful, she’s too far away. I can’t reach her and she doesn’t see me in her eyes anymore. I wish she’d come back into my arms like she used to when we were little.

A loser like me has too many unrealistic wishes.

But I have hope that one day; maybe Jasmine will smile at me the same way she smiles at Taehyung, just once will be enough for a lifetime.

Just once, please.

*****************

**JASMINE'S POV**

I stared at Jimin, he didn’t answer me, he was just smiling to himself and now we were at the school gates.

“Ya Jimin! Answer me now!” I said as I shook him out of his thoughts.

All of a sudden, Jimin laughed loudly.

“Aigo, you’re so cute when you worry about me. Don’t worry, honestly, nothing is wrong. I just felt like getting you annoyed!”

I glared at him as I hit him playfully on his arm. That idiot, he really got me worried.

We all stopped in our pairs outside the school as Mr Wang addressed us all individually one last time, telling everyone where to go.

Taehyung and Sooyoung were at the far left of the line and as I turned my head, Sooyoung saw me looking so she pulled an unknowing Taehyung closer to her and smirked at me.

“Taehyung oppa, could you please tie my hair up for me?” She turned her back to him, holding up her golden hair in a bunch.

Would Taehyung actually tie her hair up for her?

Taehyung inattentively replied, “Do it yourself.”

“I would, but it’s never tight enough when I do it. We can both concentrate on the project if you help me now,” she was really grinding my gears as she put on a baby voice that didn’t suit her.

My mouth dropped open as Taehyung rolled his eyes and tied up her hair.

His big hands easily wrapped around her long ponytail as he tied it tightly and pushed her head forward. She looked at me and pouted her bottom lip out as she smirked and gave Taehyung a hug.

I was fuming, but I turned away. I wasn’t even as mad at Sooyoung as I was at Taehyung. She’s a bitch by nature, but he should know better!

Apparently he was now my boyfriend, but he was still flirting with girls like her.

It may be an innocent gesture on his behalf, but he knows that Sooyoung throws insults at me whenever she can, so it’s his duty to automatically despise her. I made a mental note to ignore him when he tries to speak to me next.

“Arasso? Do you understand?” Mr Wang was addressing me and Jimin, but I hadn’t been paying attention.

Jimin replied for us and looked at my puzzled expression before he quickly explained where we have to go and what we have to do.

I smiled back at him gratefully and gave him a quick hug; he always knew what I was thinking.

My brain kept telling me Jimin would be the perfect boyfriend, but the heart wants what it wants, and I was deep in love with Taehyung.

“Haha, get off! Okay, so let’s visit the orphanage today and get to know the kids. It’s only a ten minute walk from here,” Jimin smiled as he pointed to the road we had to go to.

Everyone was dispersing to different areas and as I watched Taehyung walking alongside Sooyoung, he suddenly turned around and winked at me. I scowled at him and took Jimin by the arm, walking fast down the road.

We were having loads of fun, and I couldn’t stop laughing as Jimin showed me how to do a body wave. He was really flexible and was full of energy, but soon I was out of breath.

“Ya, Jiminie I thought you said it was only a ten minute walk?” I said, clutching my side as a sharp cramp shot through me.

“It is. We’ve only been walking for five minutes! It’s because this is a massive hill, but don’t worry. Here, jump on if you’re that tired,” Jimin bent his back down, signalling me to jump on it.

“Aigo, but you’ll get tired though?” I asked. I knew Jimin wouldn’t be able to handle my weight.

“Don’t be silly, I work out you know! Now jump on quickly,” Jimin took his bag off and I held it as he was giving me a piggy back ride. I couldn’t stop laughing, it was really fun and I desperately was in need of this lift.

“Jimin, why are you such a nice person? Taehyung would’ve thrown me off after one second!” I joked.

“Trust me, I always ask myself the same thing,” Jimin was struggling to talk as he was carrying me, so I stopped speaking until we arrived.

An ahjumma (elderly lady) opened the door of the large, yet cute building. She smiled brightly at the both of us as we introduced ourselves and when we stepped inside, colours were bursting from every corner.

The children could be heard laughing and playing as I looked around. Paintings, colourful hand prints and photographs were pinned everywhere.

I couldn’t stop smiling as I nudged Jimin to look at the height charts of all the children. He too was beaming at the sight of the new world we had just entered.

“This would’ve been perfect for us as kids, don’t you think?” I flashed a huge grin at Jimin and I knew he understood what I meant.

“Yeah, look here! This painting stand would’ve been great! Ya, you would’ve sat on that stool in front of me, whilst I painted your portrait!” I ruffled Jimin’s hair, his eye smile was priceless.

Just then, an adorable little girl came running to us and wrapped her small arms around my hips.

“Eonni, you came!” She was stretching her arms as though she wanted a lift up. I didn’t know who she was, but she was so cute and had a beautiful smile, I couldn’t resist.

I picked her up and kissed her as Jimin quickly took a picture and showed me and the little girl who must’ve been no older than six. We were given a camera to capture photos for the project and Jimin was a really good photographer as the picture came out with perfect lighting.

“Aigo, this is such a beautiful picture!” Jimin laughed as he picked up another girl that also ran up to him, these girls looked like sisters.

The ahjumma came and took the girls away and told us to sit in the front room as she poured some juice for us.

She explained how this was a girls orphanage, the boys one was further into Daegu city. They didn’t get as much funding and donations because not many people knew of the location.

She told us there were seventeen girls living here at the moment and they wanted to accommodate much more, but they didn’t have the money or equipment for that many growing young girls.

The girls were all peeking in the door as Jimin was beckoning them in.

I tried to put on a brave smile, but it saddened me so much seeing their innocent faces longing for outside love.

Who would even leave these beautiful children? Of course everyone has their own circumstances, but a child is a blessing no matter what the hardship.

The day went by as we got to know the girls.

I was reading and helping a group of them write, whilst Jimin was giving the more fun girls piggy back rides and trying to teach them how to dance. My group ended up sitting back watching Jimin teach the other girls, as I laughed and quickly took pictures of him.

I checked the picture roll and was beaming to myself, he looked like their big brother and I was so happy to see Jimin so happy.

I found another picture of one of the girls jumping up to hug him and I quickly took my own phone out to take a picture of this one. I would keep it to show Jimin sometime in the future; he’d make a perfect Dad someday.

As the girls were napping, we toured the orphanage and found that the garden was hideously overgrown. We asked the ahjumma for gardening supplies and even though she told us her son came and did it monthly, it looked as though no one touched it for years.

Jimin cut the grass as I pulled the weeds.

“Here Jimin, catch!” I tossed a long weed at him and he stumbled back.

“Ya! What even was that?” He chuckled as he pretended not to have gotten frightened.

“Scaredy cat! Can’t even take a weed!” I cackled, throwing more weeds at him.

Jimin quickly got up, and was walking over to me with a rude boy expression as he suddenly swung me off my feet and threw me in a pile of soft grass trimmings.

Jimin couldn’t hold the straight face and burst out laughing as he took the camera and clicked another picture of me struggling to get out of the pile of grass.

It took us hours, but eventually we had gotten through and lay down on the freshly cut grass, side by side, panting and sweating.

The ahjumma came out with a tray of chocolate milk and cookies as we both rushed over to devour them. She sat down on a garden chair and was watching the both of us intently.

“Thank you so much for this, both of you honestly did too much. The garden has never looked so clean!”

We stopped our slurping and shook our heads, bowing to her. Jimin’s mouth was too full, so I swallowed and replied, “Aniyo, ahjumma. This was our pleasure, please don’t say thank you and make us feel ashamed.”

Jimin nodded fiercely in agreement, still trying to swallow the cookies and the ahjumma laughed.

“Ah, you two remind me of when my husband and I were young. You must stay together, you two give off an amazing vibe- one that I haven’t seen in any couple of your generation. Anyway, you can leave now, I am more than satisfied and the girls seem to like you both a lot. It’s best to leave when they are sleeping.”

She got up and took the empty tray back with her.

There was an awkward atmosphere between us, but when I finally turned to look at Jimin, I noticed he was still chewing, too busy to have paid attention to the ahjumma.

“Omo, Hahaha! Jimin! How much did you actually stuff in your mouth?”

Jimin pushed the mouthful to one side, “It’s only because of the milk. It makes it harder to break down and swallow!”

He finally gulped it as he tied up the black bags of grass trimmings and put them to the side. We hugged the ahjumma goodbye and told her we wouldn’t visit until we’d collected enough items to make the girls happy.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Jimin wiped it away, giving her another hug as we both started walking back up the road. It was only two o’clock, so we decided to go and eat proper food somewhere.

Just as we were deciding where to go, I noticed Taehyung was running down the road opposite us really fast.

I called out to him and he quickly stopped, looked behind him before running over to us. 

“Omo, you don’t know how happy I am to see you guys.” He was heavily breathing, holding on to Jimin’s shoulder.

“We finished our duty ages ago and Sooyoung was trying to corner me to go for lunch and I didn’t know how to react, so I pushed her and her leg got stuck in the gutter! She was wailing and I panicked, but I think I heard Hobie Hyung helping her.”

As much as I hated him for tying up Sooyoung’s hair before, I burst out laughing hearing what happened.

 Jimin was laughing his head off too, “Hahaha! Poor Hobie Hyung, I wonder how loud she’s complaining to him!”

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin as he too couldn’t control his laughter.

I grinned and pushed in between the both of them, putting one arm around each one.

“She got what was coming to her. Enough talking, let’s eat!”

We were strolling merrily and joking down the main street together as we entered the local food court and found a nice open restaurant. We sat down on a corner table and ordered sushi starters and two extra large pepperoni and chicken pizzas.

When the sushi platters arrived, Taehyung and Jimin started feeding each other in a cute way so I took another picture on our project camera. I sensed it had gone quiet, and when I looked up, they whispered something to each other and looked over to me with mischievous faces.

“Whatever it is you’re about to do, I’m warning you don’t you dare do it...I’m warning you!” I jumped back as they took sushi rolls in their hands and stuffed them in my mouth, making me quiet.

“Aish, you idiots got it all over my face!” I wailed as I wiped the rice off, flicking it at them.

They held their stomachs as they were rolling around laughing. I managed to keep a scowling face for a good fifteen minutes until the pizza came.

“Aww Minnie we’re sorry,” Jimin apologised as he put two slices in my plate. I looked up at him, still in my tantrum but took the plate because I was hungry.

“I’m sorry too...sorry for your life!” Taehyung giggled as I gave him a death stare. Jimin hit him playfully in his stomach and they both made puppy eyes at me.

I pretended to still be angry, but my heart was melting as I was instantly reminded of good times we all had as kids together. I couldn’t stop the smile showing on my face.

“YESSSS!” They both shouted out, punching the air as I had finally smiled.

They continued their childish antics as we devoured the pizza together, laughing and speaking about events of the day. Apparently, Taehyung wishes he protested when he was given Sooyoung as a partner.

I raised my eyebrows as I wiped my mouth.

“So that’s why you tied her hair up, right?” I remarked in a sarcastic tone.

They both went quiet as Jimin pretended to turn away. Taehyung rubbed his neck and jumped over the table to sit next to me.

“I’m sorry you saw that, but what could I have done?” He said to me, taking my hand.

I brushed my hand away. “Hmm, let’s think what you could’ve done? Uh, maybe say NO!”

It came out fiercer than I imagined.

Jimin got up and took our empty trays over to the bin. He was about to pay when Taehyung leapt back up and ran over to the till. They were both having a mini fight over who would pay the bill.

Although I was still supposed to be angry with Taehyung, my heart was bursting with joy at how much I loved him.

He was just the right amount of everything! He was so handsome, such a gentleman, rough when he needed to be and he loved me back.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice Jimin leave.

Taehyung came over alone and I looked puzzled.

“Did Jimin just go without saying goodbye?” I complained.

Taehyung nodded, “Yeah, he said he was supposed to be somewhere. Don’t worry, he told me to tell you he said goodbye.”

I frowned, “It would’ve taken less than a minute though.”

Taehyung put his arm around me.

“I know, but our Jiminie is a busy guy. So where were we?”

I shrugged his arm off me as I put on my angry face again.

“Why do you let her get so close to you? Is there something I should know about?” I questioned.

“Minnie, she’s just my partner for this stupid project. Are you getting jealous?” He added excitedly.

I glared at him. “No I’m not. I don’t even care anyway.”

I got up and walked out of the shop as Taehyung caught up with me.

He turned me to him and firmly said, “Ya pabo. You will never know how much I love you. Seeing as I can’t hide anything from you, know that Sooyoung was my ex, but I never felt anything for her. I was practically forced into the relationship!”

My eyes widened. “How Taehyung? How can someone be forced into a relationship?”

He moved closer to me, I had to crane my head to look up at him.

“That Park Chanyeol was deeply in love with her. I don’t know why she chose to target me, but she lied and said I had kissed her which made him hate my guts ever since. Ya, we only lasted for two weeks and I don’t even know why I allowed that. I’m sorry; you weren’t here to save me,” Taehyung was trying to best explain the whole situation.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off; he would probably do the same with me.

As though he read my mind, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the shop wall.

“Jasmine, I’m warning you, don’t ever question my love for you. You’ve not seen the bad side of me, I am crazy over you.”

I could smell his cologne and hear his pounding heart. His eyes were piercing my soul and his orange hair was tickling my face.

As much as I was exploding on the inside, I turned away and smirked; these were all just words that were probably memorised from a drama or film.

Just then, I felt a gust of wind flying past my face and Taehyung’s knuckles were covered in blood. Did he just punch a wall?

 “TAE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?” I took his hand and immediately rummaged through my bag and wrapped it in a spare vest that luckily I always keep with me.

I tied it around his hand and stared at him in disbelief as he was smiling weakly.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT? What if you got seriously hurt?!” I dropped my anger and felt sad at the thought of seeing Taehyung hurt.

“Haha. Minnie, don’t question what I’d do for you. I love you so much. I’ve never been able to love someone, don’t try and take it away from me.”

He took my hand and we crossed the road to the same park in which we were star gazing in on the first dramatic day of school.

We slumped down against an oak tree and I leaned my head on his shoulder. There was a kid’s play area opposite where we were sitting and mums were pushing their children on swings.

“How is your hand?” I asked after a while.

“It doesn’t hurt, just feels numb,” he replied, sliding me in front of him.

His long legs were stretched out and he pulled me close to his waist.

I looked down shyly before I smiled and met his intense gaze; his eyes had a bright twinkle in them.

He ran both of his hands through my hair and stroked my scalp softly in circles as he pulled me closer, I could already taste his sweet breath.

The last thing I saw before I too closed my eyes was Taehyung’s wide smile as he shut his big eyes, his straight eyelashes tickling mine.

I was lost in his embrace and I could only feel his soft, warm lips caressing mine. The rest of the world became silent and blurred as we ventured into our own.

*****************

“Aigo, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Sooyoung, we have to enter!”

“Ya Chanyeol, Kai, Sehunie, Chen, get the others to quickly sign up their names too! We aren’t allowed to write their names for them! Hurry!”

It was now lunchtime and Maths with Ms Gang was finally over.

As I was walking with Krystal to the canteen, a large crowd of noisy students were gathered around the main notice board, holding pens and shouting for their friends to come over.

“What’s going on?” I turned to Krystal.

“Haven’t you heard? It’s the annual talent show, but this time massive entertainment agencies are attending, ready to scout potential trainees,” Krystal informed me.

I opened my mouth in shock; I thought it was only a rumour.

“They never come to Daegu, they usually stay in Seoul and trainees have to go to them. This year’s show is going to be daebak!” Krystal jumped up in excitement, her long hair bouncing up and down.

As we stopped to watch the spectacle, a group of familiar guys ran past us pushing the others out of the way. Jungkook was leading an excited Jimin and Hoseok, whilst Yoongi was fast walking with the head boy Namjoon.

I heard skidding as I turned around and saw Taehyung trailing behind, having an argument with the strap of his bag and shouting at the boys to wait for him.

In these past couple of days, Taehyung was trying his best not to get me into trouble with him, especially not in Ms Gang’s class. Instead, we communicated by sending notes to each other and asking to go to the toilet.

 I would ask first, and five minutes later Taehyung would do the same.

Taehyung would take my hand and we’d run quietly to our special room on the fifth floor and play card games and have quick snacks before returning back to class, me first and then Taehyung. We’d only do this in classes where the teachers either liked us or were just too lazy to say anything to us.

Sooyoung and her group, Red Velvet had just finished writing their names on the signup sheet.

When she wasn’t around, her friends were actually really nice to me, especially Seulgi and Irene. But as soon as she came along, they’d pretend as though they didn’t know who I was.

“Aren’t you going to write your name down, waekugin?” Sooyoung sniggered at me as we were passing her by. She never once called me by my name; she was still trying to alienate me by calling me a foreigner.

“Oh yeah, it’s only for people with talent!” She laughed at her own joke. The others just walked away, telling her where they’d be.

I stopped and turned my head to her, staring deep in her eyes with a new confidence.

“Sooyoung, I would call you a jealous little bitch, but your behaviour is doing my talking for me. Get off your imaginary white horse in your fantasy life and move on. Taehyung is never getting back with you, he has never even liked you.”

 I smirked as I whispered the last part in her ear, “You were just too easy.”

I kept eye contact with her until she furiously stormed off, screaming at and pushing some younger students out of her way.

“That was bang on,” Krystal turned me to face her and gave me a solid high five, grinning wildly.

I grinned back, sometimes you have to fight bitch with bitch and Sooyoung definitely needed a wakeup call. Something told me she was going to try and get me back later, but I’ll deal with that when it came.

Coach was right, getting in the basketball team boosted my credential a lot.

We had our first home game yesterday, and I was put out as a substitute instead of Kris Wu as he injured his ankle. Minutes before the end, Yoongi passed me the ball from afar and I managed to slam dunk it in, which made us win the last point.

“The beef is cooked really well today,” I said to Krystal who was sitting opposite me, as we were now tucking in to lunch. She nodded silently, her mouth full of it already.

We were sitting at an empty table, but it wasn’t empty for long.

Yoongi sat down next to me and I smiled at him. I was quite comfortable with him sitting with us; he was our captain after all. However, moments later their whole crew had sat down on our table loudly, Jimin and Taehyung making the most noise.

Namjoon and Hoseok sat next to Yoongi as Taehyung plonked himself on my other side. Jungkook sat down opposite me, next to Krystal and Jimin sat on her other side, opposite Taehyung. Our table soon became packed and even noisier as Taehyung and Hoseok were laughing to each other across mine and Krystal’s food.

“I can’t stand the noise; do you have any headphones on you?” Yoongi asked me with a lethargic voice.

I chuckled and shook my head as he whimpered sadly, carrying on eating his food with a blank face.

Soon it got quieter as everyone was eating, but Jungkook broke the silence.

“So we’re going to perform as a group, right?”

“Well, that’s the best option we have. We don’t stand a chance alone against all the other groups that will be performing. I overheard that Kim Joonmyun is the leader of his group and they’ve already been signed to SM Ent,” Namjoon said seriously.

When he spoke, everyone was silently listening and looking at him intently.

“Who’s Kim Joonmyun?” Taehyung’s deep voice asked loudly.

“The guy who’s known as Suho from EXO,” Yoongi muttered.

“Aniyo, isn’t the leader Kai?” Hoseok asked.

“No Hyung, Kai is the lead dancer,” Jimin corrected him from across a now blushing Krystal.

I caught her eye and she tilted her head to the side as she silently waved goodbye to me. I tried to kick her to stay seated, but I kicked Jungkook instead who was now looking at me questioningly.

I went red with embarrassment and turned to watch Krystal who was now walking out of the canteen door, past the EXO table as Kai immediately jumped up and followed her out. 

I turned back and avoided Jungkook’s eyes as Yoongi was now speaking.

“Forget about the name for now, let’s focus on what we’re going to perform. We can’t just go on as a dance group, we need more substance. Namjoon and I released an underground mix tape last week so we could merge that with you three’s singing and Hobie can finalise choreography for us.”

I’d never heard Yoongi speak so passionately before, but he was really passionate about music.

“That’s a great idea Hyung!” Taehyung and Jimin both shouted out excitedly at once and turned to each other, laughing louder at their sudden connection.

 Namjoon nodded his head in agreement as Hobie was clapping and Jungkook was sliding his fringe to the side, grinning.

Yoongi put both of his hands out and shrugged his shoulders before he too flashed his gummy smile.

I ruffled his grey hair and he smiled and nodded at me.

“So what about the name?” I brought the controversial topic back up.

“We are young, it should reflect that,” Jimin immediately suggested.

“Yeah and we want to give the audience hope, like me! I give everyone hope with my smile, and so should all of you guys! Especially you, Yoongi Hyung,” Hobie teased a now blank faced Yoongi.

“What about Young Nation?” Taehyung suggested happily.

They all laughed and shook his idea away, calling it a shameless suggestion.

“Guys, I have an idea. What about Bangtan Sonyeondan?” I suggested. It just came to my mind and I felt it suited them perfectly.

“That’s a dumb name,” Jungkook remarked plainly, bursting my light bulb.

“No I wouldn’t say its dumb Jungkookah. I understand where she’s coming from. Bangtan meaning bulletproof and Sonyeondan meaning boy scouts. It has a nice flow to it,” Namjoon bent his head to me and smiled, flashing his deep set dimples.

I smiled back, grateful that he gave such an intelligent response.

I think Jungkook was still annoyed that I kicked him, but it was by mistake! His legs shouldn’t be that long then, not to mention they were rock solid. I could’ve been seriously injured.

Taehyung pinched my waist as I turned to him.

“We need a mascot. EXO already have fan girls in the lower years, so we need someone to cheer extra loudly when we go on stage, right? And who better than our very own Minnie?” Taehyung eagerly proposed.

“Yes, I second that; we need all the support we can get. Jasmine knows how to get the crowd going, trust me” Yoongi immediately answered, nodding his head slowly.

 “That is a really good idea, we’re in,” Jimin and Hoseok both laughed together.

Namjoon smiled, “That’s the smartest thing you’ve said this year, Taehyunga. I also agree, Jasmine would be perfect.”

Everyone chuckled and looked over at Jungkook who was looking down, but nodded his head once.

“It’s settled then, Song Jasmine is the official mascot of Bangtan Sonyeondan,” Taehyung decided, wrapping his leg around mine.

The bell rang and lunchtime was over. Taehyung went to empty my tray for me as Yoongi fell back, talking to Namjoon and Hoseok about practice. Jimin was about to join them, when Jungkook pulled him back, whispering something that turned both their faces serious.

Jimin saw me looking and quickly smiled, before Jungkook walked away with him.

“Tae, I don’t think Jungkook likes me,” I remarked as Taehyung was hopping over to me, making a bunny rabbit face.

“Aniyo, don’t tell Yoongi, but Jungkook’s just discussing a surprise cake cutting after the talent show. Regardless of if we get approached by any agencies, we haven’t been able to celebrate his birthday. He won’t have time to escape or sleep, so it’s a perfect timing, don’t you think?”

I beamed and laughed out loud. “That is too cute, I think I’m going to die of cuteness! Who’s idea was it?”

Taehyung pushed me with his hip, “Die then, why are you telling me? And it was my idea, of course.”

“If I died, you’d automatically die of grief,” I scowled as Taehyung gripped the back of my neck with his hand.

“Ya, I was joking. Only I’m allowed to do it, don’t you ever joke about that, arasso?”

“Ow! What kind of love is this?” I tried to push his hand away which was digging into my neck hard.

“Arasso?” Taehyung persisted.

“Yes, yes! I understand, now let go of me you freak,” he loosened his grip and I elbowed his belly.

Just then, Jungkook ran past us and brushed my shoulder as I turned back to Taehyung.

“I told you! He has something against me. There was so much space to run, look!” I flung my arms out, trying to prove my point.

“Nonsense, he’s just like that. Firstly, he’s always running and doesn’t look at who is in the way and secondly he gets shy around girls and we’ve never really had one in our group. He’ll apologise for his cold behaviour soon, trust me.”

Taehyung was assuring me as we were now walking up the stairs to double history.

“Yes that’s true, but I get an off vibe from him in general. And you know that my vibes are never wrong,” I reminded Taehyung.

“Aish, you’re just over thinking it. But if it’s worrying you, I’ll speak to him about it. I’m telling you though, you won’t be able to get him to shut up soon. He just takes longer to open up.”

Taehyung opened the door for me as we sat down in our seats. I sit next to Krystal, who hadn’t yet returned and Taehyung, as usual, sits in isolation at the back so he can’t distract anyone.

Halfway through first period, Krystal walked in, apologised to the teacher and sat next to me.

“Why did you take so long for?” I whispered to her.

“Minnie, I have to tell you something,” Krystal whispered back.

I looked at her as she was looking sympathetically at me. Every time someone has said that they needed to tell me something, it was always something bad.

“What? Tell me.”

Just then, my destiny was surprisingly being nice to me as the history teacher had to walk out to fetch some textbooks for the second hour of history. Immediately, everyone started talking and jumping to sit on tables.

Krystal turned around at Taehyung, who had taken this opportunity to rest his head on the table and she scrutinised the class before finally looking back at me.

“Krystal, hurry up! What is it?” I was getting nervously impatient.

“Hasn’t Jimin come to class?” Krystal asked, avoiding my impending question.

“Ya, if he isn’t here then of course he hasn’t come to class yet! Krystal, tell me now.” I turned Krystal’s shoulders to me as she was trying to write the date and title of the lesson in her exercise book.

“Ok, well understand that I might’ve misheard this. When Kai told me to wait outside the boys toilets for him, I heard Jimin and Jungkook speaking quite loudly,” Krystal paused to analyse my face.

“Yes, and?”

She continued, “They were around the corner of the canteen and were speaking about you. Look, I probably did mishear them because they were some distance away, but Jungkook was telling Jimin that he couldn’t.”

I was getting impatient, “Couldn’t what? Don’t be difficult and tell me properly Krystal.”

“Jungkook was telling Jimin that he couldn’t like you because your Taehyung’s girlfriend now. And Jimin kept on saying that he couldn’t stop, but I didn’t hear much after that because they turned and saw me standing there.”

I was in the process of comprehending what Krystal just told me and in which sense their conversation must have been spoken in, when the door opened and Jimin came strolling in.

Both Krystal and I turned and watched him walking before he too stopped short of his desk and looked from Krystal to me with wide eyes.

He quickly dropped his gaze and sat in his seat, fumbling to get his books out and nearly missing his chair seat.

Jimin was my best friend, nothing more. Our relationship was purely as a best friend one and Jimin knew and felt like that as well, I was his best friend.

Always have been, always will be.

It was getting quite stuffy and hot, so I took my blazer off and felt some paper rustle in my inside pocket.

I took it out and remembered it was the scrunched up paper that Jimin was furiously scribbling on when I walked into citizenship and he tried to throw it in the bin but missed, so I picked it up.

I slowly opened the paper and it was a drawing of what looked like Jimin holding a beautifully detailed drawn rose, but it had harsh scribbles all over the drawing of Jimin.

Instead of using a rubber to erase it, Jimin had scribbled himself out so much that the paper had torn and had holes in places.

I spotted some small writing in the corner that said ‘impossible’. 

I cupped my mouth, why wasn't Jimin opening up to anyone? 

Why couldn't he even open up to me?


	18. Bangtan Boys

After class was finally over, I noticed Jimin was the first one to leave.

Krystal and I exchanged glances as Taehyung put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at Krystal, sucking his top lip in like a meerkat.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Krystal asked him with a disgusted expression.

Taehyung carried on making that face at her as she backed away, squeezing my hand to say goodbye.

I laughed out loud and pinched his cheeks, “Haha Taetae, only I can take your weirdness. So make these faces with me only, poor Krystal!”

Taehyung chuckled as he was watching me looking and shuffling to the door. I was playing with my fingers and desperately trying not to meet his eye.

He went serious and took me by my hand outside in the hallway.

“Minnie, what’s wrong?”

I looked up at him; his eyes became large and worried as he was stroking my hand comfortingly.

“Tae, I thought you said you’d speak to Jimin? I know there’s something he isn’t telling anyone,” I blurted out.

I concluded to myself that Krystal misunderstood the context in which Jungkook and Jimin were speaking in.

I mean she was all the way around the corner; they were most likely speaking about something else. Besides, Jimin loved me as a friend only and it was always like that and always would be.

He was probably just upset that I was taking Taehyung away from him after all these years that I was away for, but that obviously wasn’t true.

Jimin and Taehyung have such a special relationship that not even I can try to replace or tamper around with. I wouldn’t even dream of doing such a thing and neither of them would let me do it anyway.

“Don’t worry, I spoke to him about it and it’s just some past things that are affecting him again. We actually went to the theme park the other day and had a great time. Ya, me and you should go after exams are up; I know you’d just love it! But Jimin does feel as though you don’t spend enough time with him and you guys do need to sort that out ASAP.”

Taehyung gazed at me reassuringly and I smiled back at him, glad that he was here to make me feel better.

“That better be the case because I will interrogate him in cold blood if it isn’t. Anyway, you know the talent show is next week, right? You guys have to use the name I came up with!”

I changed the subject as we were making our way outside, the bell had just gone and students were rushing out to go home.

Taehyung grinned.

 “I actually like the name Bangtan Sonyeondan. It’s different and unusual, like me. Half an hour ago, Namjoon Hyung created a group chat and they were all trying to arrange practice hours after school. Let’s quickly leave and have fun before one of them finds m-”

Taehyung spoke too soon as just then, a playful Jungkook jumped up behind him.

“V Hyung! Just where do you think you’re going?” He was laughing and fluffing Taehyung’s orange hair.

“Jungkookie, get off! I’m so tired, let’s do it tomorrow?”

“Hyung! Never leave today’s practice for tomorrow. There are some modifications we need to do so that our dance fits in with the vocals.”

Jungkook stopped smiling when he finally realised I was standing next to Taehyung.

This time Taehyung realised that Jungkook was staring at me coldly.

“Why does it look as though you’ve seen a monster? It’s only Jasmine.”

Jungkook looked back to Taehyung, ignoring the question.

“Practice in the shed is in ten minutes. You better be there.” Jungkook was about to turn back, when Taehyung stood in front of him.

“Jungkookah, answer the question.”

“What question?” Jungkook plainly asked.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“What’s your problem with Minnie?” Taehyung asked in a gentle, yet firm way.

I was eager to hear what Jungkook was going to say, but it felt awkward so I took out my phone and pretended to message someone.

Jungkook’s eyes widened briefly before he shrugged Taehyung’s hand off his shoulder.

“Nothing, I’m just not used to having a girl chilling with us. Besides, we need to focus as much as possible on our performance and not get distracted by temporary things. Ten minutes.” He brushed his fringe to the side and turned back off in the direction he came.

I stared at him walking away and met Taehyung’s gaze.

He looked at me apologetically and I tried to smile and ignore that I was just called temporary.

“I’m going to speak to that boy, he needs to know how to speak to his elders properly, especially you. You’re his Noona and he called you temporary! I’m sorry about that Minnie,” Taehyung was pacing up and down.

“Why are you apologising, you did your best Taetae. I guess he’s just a more introverted guy and that’s fine, we are all different.” I tried to make things better, I was sick and tired of over analysing people.

Taehyung came closer to me and was grinning happily as he started playing with my hair.

“I’ll walk you to the train station. I wish I knew how to drive so I could drop you straight home. We would have long rides and picnics in far fields together” Taehyung said quietly as he kicked a pebble.

“Shut up, it’s fine. Train is much quicker than car! When’s your driving test?” I asked as we were now walking down the hill.

“Well I’m trying to study for the theory, but I can’t concentrate for too long. Jin Hyung actually bought me a book but I always fall asleep trying to read it. Have you passed yours?” Taehyung asked me as we were walking through the town centre.

I forgot about Jin Hyung, Eonni’s secret boyfriend or date, I honestly didn’t know much about him or what he was to her. Eonni couldn’t tell me what was going on with them properly as she was now in Seoul and has only been able to text me every so often.

From what she told me, there were so many trainees and so much practice they had to do in such little time.

She called me yesterday, saying how she and Jin might come with their agency to the Daegu High talent show.

“I passed my theory in London and I was taking a few practical lessons, but then I moved back here, so I’ll probably need to retake everything,” I answered him.

“Aigo, so you can help me then!” Taehyung excitedly exclaimed.

“Yes I could, but won’t the test be different?”

“Nonsense. Theory is the same worldwide, it’s about driving safely with common sense and sadly, that is what I lack.” Taehyung cutely pouted his bottom lip out as we were finally at the train station.

“Okay, but first we need to get the exams out of the way and then I’ll see what I can do,” I smirked as Taehyung jumped up and hugged me. He rubbed his cheeks and did aegyo for me as I squeezed them until they were red.

“So should I call you teacher now?” Taehyung winked like a pervert as I laughed and decided to play along.

“Yes, you must call me teacher because you are now my student,” I replied flirtatiously.

Taehyung pulled my tie hard so I crashed into his chest.

“What happens if I misbehave? Will Seonsaengnim (teacher) punish me?”

“Seonsaengnim? I will punch you in the face if you misbehave!” I laughed, shaking my head at the cheesiness of our little role play.

Taehyung was still in acting mode and he didn’t let go of my waist and wrapped his hands firmly around my bum and started caressing my face with his nose.

“I’m going to miss my train and you need to get to practice, let go of me!” I giggled as I was struggling to escape his tight embrace.

Taehyung sighed in exasperation as he finally let go of me.

He was going to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head and got a wet kiss on my cheek.  

I rushed to the platform and looked back as I saw him waiting for me to get on the train. He looked so cute, yet tall and handsome leaning against the barriers.

He waved at me and did a little hip dance as my train was approaching. I grinned and waved back as he blew me a kiss with all his energy.

I plonked myself into a seat and stared out of the window, smiling to myself as busy Daegu city blurred into beautiful shades of green.

**************************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

“Taetae! Let’s go over the dance one more time before it starts!” Jiminie was rushing over to me, fixing his hair.

I looked around, trying to find Minnie but she was probably in the audience already. All I could see were girls getting their makeup fixed and guys practicing their singing, rapping or dancing.

Yesterday instead of practicing, I was on the phone to Minnie for two hours. I miss her already and butterflies were erupting in my belly, I think I was nervous.

“Earth to Tae, why aren’t you concentrating?” I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Jimin and now Jungkook staring at me in disbelief as I wasn’t paying attention to any of the movements.

“Joesonghamnida. Let’s do it again, come on,” I shook my hair forward as we got into formation, slowly practicing the dance.

It wasn’t a perfect song, but we had been practicing twice everyday this week and it was now somewhat performance worthy. We had a more than decent chance of being spotted.

Namjoon Hyung and Yoongi Hyung’s underground mix tape hit one million downloads yesterday under the name ‘Rapmonster and Suga- reloaded’. In their album, they had a one minute track titled ‘No more dream’ and that was the name of the song that we were going to perform today.

As Namjoon Hyung was head boy, we had the advantage of choosing our order of performance and we decided to go last.

It was a bad decision because of all of the pressure, but it was also really good because we’d be able to see what we were up against.

After we finished our short practice I checked the clock, it was 5.45pm and fifteen minutes before show time.

Other students and some teachers were talking to the groups and wishing them good luck. I scanned backstage and still couldn’t see Minnie, so I crept down the side stairs and decided to look for her.

This school week was so hectic.

Minnie was the first ever girl vice captain of Daegu High basketball team and no one dared to try and alienate her anymore; even Sooyoung was shut down by her friends whenever she tried.

Minnie had to play two away games as captain because she had to cover for Yoongi Hyung who was always practicing with us. Coach understood how much the performance meant to Hyung, so he let him practice rapping instead of playing the most important games of the year.

She was truly brilliant at basketball and whenever she was practicing by herself in the outside court, I’d sit and watch her play for hours.

I memorised her practicing times, so packed her some snacks and drinks and whenever I saw she was getting tired, I’d jump out from the grass and give them to her.

She would get so freaked out at how I was always conveniently there, but I just played along with her surprise and told her I was an alien, so of course I had to know these extraterrestrial things.

I was so happy around her that I forgot to uphold the bad boy reputation that I had. Seeing her happy, doing anything that would bring a smile on her face made me want to do good things for everyone.

I’d been getting a lot of calls from Don Lee, but I messaged him once and told him I didn’t want to sell his drugs anymore and he left me alone, for now. I knew this would bite me in the back later, but I’d deal with it then.

I just knew that if Jasmine was by my side, no way in a million years do I have to look for something else to get myself occupied with.

I was saving up for some outings that I wanted to take her on in the summer vacation, so I was currently doing a part time job at the local supermarket.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket as I had a new message.

_Wish you all the best of luck, my child. Manse and I are sitting in the crowd and we are too excited to see you finally perform! Kim Taehyung hwaiting! Love Eomma x_

I smiled and pocketed my phone again.

Last weekend, Samchon visited our house.

He spoke firmly with Mum and Manse about the situation with her husband and he shifted them temporarily to the spare apartment until the divorce and housing matters were settled. Because of Samchon’s family influence, he could easily get Mum out of her troubled marriage.

The bastard threw a fit when he found out she had moved out, but Samchon got a restraining order on her behalf against him, so she was safe for now.

I was so grateful to Samchon for everything. Because of him, Mum and Manse were able to come today. Because of him, Mum was starting to smile again and Manse was starting to play like a normal child again.

Samchon also knew I was working part time and offered me a job at his restaurant, but I refused. I was saving money for Minnie and I didn’t want to be earning it from her Dad.

Even though the supermarket job tested my patience with all the rude and drunk customers, I made my phone’s screensaver a picture of Minnie, so I’d stare at it for a minute and calm down.

I took that picture last Sunday when I told her it was an emergency that she had to come to the forest we used to wonder in as kids. She rushed out and couldn’t find me anywhere, so I called her and directed her to my location.

I laughed my head off when I saw she was still in her slacks and sandals.  She ran over and started hitting me when she saw me lying on a picnic spread laid out by the lake. We ate chicken mayo sandwiches and mince pasties and I bought fresh cream cupcakes and strawberries for dessert.

I teased her about being fat when she ate two cupcakes and she turned around, pretending to be sad. I rubbed cream on her nose and captured a picture of her bursting out laughing which I decided to make my screensaver as it was so cute.

We decided not to drop the bomb of us being a couple on Samchon just yet, although I think he was already aware that we’re more than just friends.

I know he wants Minnie to work hard on her studying, so I’ve decided to focus more on practice to allow her the room she needs to concentrate.

But now, I wanted to see her quickly before I take my first stage. This was a small stage and there was no assurance that we’d ever even get a contract, but I was still so nervous.

Singing was the one academia I was so passionate about. For all these years, my only true friends were instruments and musical notes.

I stopped short of the entrance to the drama hall, where I could see parents being escorted by teachers welcoming them, fellow and younger students laughing and holding banners, and groups of men in smart suits and ties taking their front row seats.

I dodged past Gyojang Yi who was dressed in a grey suit, welcoming parents as I was now striding through the corridors and hallways, trying to look for Minnie.

I saw Kai on his own walking towards me, he was dressed in pinstripes and his hair was puffed up in a quiff as we nodded to each other.

“Good luck Taehyung,” Kai patted me on my shoulder reassuringly.

“Yeah, you too Kai. Uh you haven’t seen Jasmine anywhere, have you?” I turned back to Kai who was now rushing to the hall.

“Yes, she’s in the girls toilets with Krystal,” Kai replied.

“Thank you!” I yelled back to him as he waved his hand, continuing his fast walking.

He didn’t look too nervous, lucky guy; they were all already scouted by SM Entertainment. He looked like a professional idol and I realised why they were scouted so early, they had the perfect look complimented with real talent.

I wondered how many agencies were coming to watch us as I stared out of the window.

Big, flashy cars were turning into the car park and the people who stepped out of them were being escorted in the school by security guards.

I pushed open the hallway door as I was rushing to the girls toilets.

The corridors were completely empty apart from the cleaners as everyone was already in the drama hall, watching what would be the performance of the century.

I knew Daegu High had always had a reputation of holding the best looking and talented students both academically and musically, but I never knew all the big agencies would be here all at once. At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if a journalist or a media channel were to do a live coverage of tonight.

Just then, I saw Krystal and Minnie coming my way.

Krystal was dressed in all black with heavy makeup and looked worried as Minnie was constantly rubbing her back.

Krystal looked like a professional idol as well. I had no doubts that her and Kai were made for each other.

When I glanced at Minnie my mouth refused to close, she looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing black, wide leg trousers with a black oversized t shirt tucked in and her brown hair was straightened and glossy, falling down her back with her bangs styled to the side.

She was carrying a gold and black side clutch bag and her plump lips were a light shade of red. Her already flawless skin was dewy and glowing as she bent down to fix her black and gold heels.

Her style was a simple high end fashion look, but I was instantly captivated.

“Why hello Madame, fancy seeing you here!” I held my arms out as they both looked up, surprised at the sudden noise.

“Taehyunga! What are you doing here? Why aren’t you backstage?” Minnie interrogated as Krystal tried to rush past me, waving her face cool.

“Not so fast Krystal, you didn’t tell us you’d be performing!” I slid in front of her.

She looked up at me and I saw she was not in the mood for joking around.

“Ya Krystal, what’s wrong?” I gently tapped her arm, she was supposed to curse me for being weird, not look sad.

When I noticed she wasn’t replying, I turned to Minnie who had put her arm over Krystal’s shoulder, but was giggling.

“Why are you laughing at your friend’s sadness?” I asked, confused.

“Krystal isn’t upset. She is really nervous for tonight, but that’s only because she’s already been scouted by SM Entertainment and doesn’t want to disappoint them. I just helped touch up her makeup,” Minnie explained as Krystal started smiling.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth in bewilderment.

“What the heck, you girls are so confusing and weird!”

“Ya, look who’s talking! Mr 4D Alien!” Minnie laughed, the sun glistening off her beautiful pearls.

Oh God, her smile kills me every time.

I decided to head lock Minnie and ruffle her hair in the process because she looked too cute as she slapped my arms, trying to escape my tight embrace.

“I’m going to be late, see you guys!” Krystal ran past us.

“Good luck!” I shouted out to her.

“You too!” She waved her hand back and continued fast walking, just how Kai had done minutes before.

I loosened my grip and Minnie immediately fixed her hair and scowled at me. She tried to go back in the bathroom to fix her hair, but I wrapped my arms around her back tightly and held her firmly so she couldn’t squirm away from me.

“The more you try to escape, the tighter I’ll constrict you,” I smiled and closed my eyes; my face was pressed in her hair that smelled like sweet apple.

She stopped squirming, “Where’s the rest of your crew?”

Still holding on to her, I swung myself to face her front.

“They’re all backstage.” I let go of her, “Why aren’t you already seated? You’re supposed to be our mascot!”

“Well that’s where me and Krystal were going, you pabo,” Minnie batted her thick eyelashes and rolled her black lined hazel eyes that made my heart flutter.

I took her hand and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

“Is it normal that I feel so nervous?”

She stared at me with a warm expression; I couldn’t help but feel happy and positive.

“I would never in a million years have imagined Mr Kim Taehyung being nervous about anything. Don’t think of it as a judged performance. Just perform as though I was the only one watching and cheering you on.”

“Well this is actually the second time I’ve been nervous about something. The first was when I asked you to be my girlfriend. I still can’t believe that you are, but it was the best decision of my life,” I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck shyly.

Minnie took my other hand and gently brushed my hair off my forehead, revealing my eyes and eyebrows.

“And choosing to perform your heart out tonight will be the second best decision of your life. I know you’ll smash it tonight Taetae and trust me, the agencies would be stupid not to scout you guys.”

I stared at Minnie’s beautiful smile and face and tried to absorb her sweet words. She had left me speechless once again, so I closed my eyes and savoured a long hug.

“Taehyunga, this is the first time you haven’t opened your mouth to give me a cheeky reply,” she muttered, her voice muffled in my shoulder.

I pulled away and looked down, inches from her face.

“Do you really believe I could become someone successful?” I asked, wanting more of her comforting words.

She sighed and pushed my chin up, gazing into my soul.

She’s the first person who’s ever been able to do this and although it made me vulnerable, I was safe with the love of my life.

“I don’t believe you could, I know you can. You know you can too and that’s why you’re doing this tonight. Taehyunga, this is the first time you’ve been so serious about something and the stage is yours to claim. You, Jiminie, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hobie and Jungkook were all made for this. Gaja, let’s go now before we miss the performances!”

Her slender hand fit perfectly in mine and I bent down to kiss it before we headed over to the drama hall. Words can’t express how deep my love for Minnie has become; she gets more charming every day.

“Minnie,” I gently tugged her hand.

She turned back to me, her hair swooping around and her dazzling eyes innocently staring at me.

Her chiselled jaw stuck out as I noticed she was wearing golden earrings. All that was missing was a necklace.

I couldn’t stop staring at her, she was such a masterpiece.

My masterpiece.

On Minnie’s first day of school when I left earlier than her and she asked me to wait up, I went to the jewellers to pick up a small envelope that I had asked to be hand crafted two weeks beforehand, when Samchon told me Minnie was coming back.

It was in my pocket, now was a good time to give it to her.

“Come here and close your eyes,” I beckoned her over as she immediately came to me, but didn’t close her eyes.

“Don’t do something weird please,” she pleaded, cutting her eyes.

I chuckled, “I promise it’s not going to be weird.”

She laughed and closed her eyes, her back facing me as I gently brushed her soft, thick hair to the side.

My hands were shaking as I took the dainty necklace out of my pocket and opened the clasp, tying it around her slender neck.

I asked the jeweller to replicate the design I drew and it was silver with two diamond hearts intertwined together. It was just what I imagined and I was praying that she’d love it too.

“Open your eyes,” I whispered right in her ear as she evened her hair back down and bent her chin to see the necklace.

I was analysing her expression and she stared at it for a good ten seconds before her eyes narrowed as the apple of her cheeks lit up.

She leapt up and gave me a tight hug.

“Taetae, I love it! Ya, it’s perfect!” She kissed me on my cheek and carried on touching her necklace before I smiled and gently caressed her neck.

“Haha, am I romantic or what?” I laughed, trying to calm my fluttering heart.

“You are very romantic, Kim Taehyung. I will never take this off!” She giggled.

“What about in the shower?” I asked as she grasped my hand again.

“Aniyo, not even in the shower!” She tilted her head back and laughed.

I grabbed her by the waist, “No worries, I’ll take it off for you. I’m going to be showering with you anyway.”

“Aish! You never stop this perverted behaviour!” Minnie slapped me on my chest playfully as we rushed off to the drama hall together.

The doors were half open and we both bobbed our heads inside, this was the back seat view of the stage and the hall was packed like I’d never seen before.

Minnie was standing directly in front of me and I rested my chin on her head, my heart racing from anxiety mixed with adrenaline.

Girls at the front were screaming their lungs out as Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun from EXO were rapping together whilst the other members were dancing behind them in formation.

The hall was dark except for centre stage which had multicoloured lights following each member as they were individually showcasing their talents before a massive light beamed on all of them as they reassembled together for the final chorus of their song.

They were absolutely amazing and I noticed right at the front of the hall was a table with four important people taking notes every now and then. They must be the agency representatives.

I gulped as Minnie turned her head from under my chin to look up at me.

“Ya, pabo. Don’t be nervous! When you guys take that stage, I guarantee the windows will break from all the screaming. You guys have such a unique concept, the crowd will go crazy!”

I chuckled and pecked Minnie’s forehead, she was filled with optimism.

Just then, someone tapped me on my shoulder and we both turned around as the audience burst out into applause for the end of the performance.

“Kim Taehyung if I’m not mistaken, you should currently be preparing backstage,” Gyojang Yi said loudly amongst the cheering.

I bowed to him as he raised his eyebrows in shock at my sudden etiquette.

“Well, good luck Taehyung. Song Jasmine you should go inside and join your cousin Song Seoyeon. She was such a great asset to Daegu High and I see talent runs in the family. Congratulations for the regional basketball victory you got for us, we were all so proud in the staff room. Keep it up for sports day, hwaiting!”

Gyojang chuckled and went inside as I turned to Minnie whose face had lit up at the sound of Eonni’s name.

“Ya, that means she came! All the way from Seoul just for the show!”

“Aigo, she must’ve come with Jin Hyung! You three better cheer us on the loudest,” I laughed as I poked Minnie’s forehead.

She took my hands and gave me a tight hug, my anxiety was slowly leaving me as I hugged her back.

“Good luck Taetae!” Minnie shouted amongst the cheers that were still not dying down.

She pulled away and just before she could go inside the hall, I kissed her and a tint of red swooped across her face before she went to join the audience.

I stood there smiling for ages before I realised that I needed to go backstage.

“Taehyunga! Where the hell have you been? You missed the final practice!”

Namjoon Hyung saw me first and was already dressed as he hurled a bag at me.

He had his hair permed and done up in a Mohawk with sunglasses on and he was wearing a heavy gold medallion.

“Quickly get dressed and report to Miss Mina. She’ll touch you up and brief you on the judging and rules, ppalli, hurry up!”

I quickly went into the small speaker room and got dressed in the black and white hip-hop clothing which matched our theme of young boys rebelling against the imposed pressures of society, before I swerved my way around different groups lining up to perform.

I found Miss Mina, “Sorry I’m late. Uh can I get touched up please?”

I face palmed myself, that sounded wrong on so many different levels.

Miss Mina gave me a disgusted sideways glance as she plonked me down on a chair and I felt a hot wind and brush running through my hair. She patted some foundation and concealer on my face before blending it with a small sponge that felt smooth and relaxing.

“Close your eyes,” she said quickly as she started applying brown eyeliner on my lid.

“Why are the guys getting smoky eyes done?” I asked.

I wear bb cream, essence and lip tint every day, but this was a bit much.

“Open your eyes,” she said, ignoring my question.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror realising she had transformed me into anime. My eyes widened as I was about to touch my face, I looked like a Studio Ghibli character.

“Don’t do that and listen carefully,” Miss Mina tapped my hand away with a tone of frustration.

She reminded me of Seoyeon noona and that’s when I realised she was probably still pissed off at the fight that happened last month in the cafeteria.

“More than a fun talent show to end the year, tonight is about showcasing your talent to the four biggest entertainment agencies in Korea. There is only one rule and that is no plagiarism of any performance. If you do get scouted, by no means does that make you exempt or impartial to the end of year exams. If anything, greater pressure will be placed on you to have one hundred per cent attendance and perfect behaviour in all classes. You will be expected to attend all school events, including sports day, prom and graduation.”

She picked up a clipboard from the dressing table.

“Your group Bangtan Sonyeondan will be last to perform. Your leader is head boy Kim Namjoon who will be saying the thank you speech, so you will be on stage for longer. Make sure you smile at the audience and ensure your personality shines through your performance. Good luck and that is all.”

With that said Miss Mina fixed her glasses and glided off to brief the next group as I quickly bowed to her.

A lump formed in my throat as I absorbed everything she just said.

I looked around and noticed how everyone who only yesterday were just high school students, joking and messing around in hallways and classes were tonight transformed into young divas and handsome idols.

I smiled to Krystal who was preparing with some girls that I hadn’t seen before as I approached Namjoon Hyung and the others who were practicing behind him.

They were now fully dressed and Jimin was wearing a basketball vest and snap back whilst Yoongi Hyung was wearing a black beanie and shades. I laughed to myself when I saw Hobie wearing what looked like a gas mask on his face and leather gloves.

Jungkook had heavy eyeliner on and his red hair was temporarily dyed black and spiked up. I was supposed to dye my hair too, but I preferred my dull orange.

Namjoon called us all over as we stood in a circle, discussing our layout and singing our parts together.

Five groups went on as we sat down satisfied with our vocals and eagerly anticipating our turn. We heard cheering, clapping and we also heard some long silences and booing.

Sooyoung’s group Red Velvet just came off stage as the audience cheered for them.

“Good luck Taehyung oppa,” she brushed past me as I ignored her, looking the other way.

No way is she ever coming close to me and if she even tries to breathe too long around Minnie, she’ll see the angry side of me that I’ve been holding in for so long.

Krystal’s group went on and the audience went wild even before they performed.

I checked the clock and it was nearly 8pm.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our final act tonight is a boy group who go by the name Bangtan Sonyeondan...”

A technician gave each of us individual microphones and told us to turn it on when we were ready in formation.

“Let’s do this boys. 1, 2, 3, Bangtan Sonyeondan!” We said in unison as Namjoon Hyung patted our backs assuringly.

I took deep breaths as we got into our formation in between the curtains, waiting for the main curtain to lift.

I looked down at Hobie who was crouching in front of me as he looked up and smiled before I looked past Namjoon Hyung (who was in his focus mode) at Jimin.

We both grinned at each other at the same time, I flashed my teeth and Jiminie gave me his priceless eye smile before we put on serious expressions and looked forward as the curtain was now lifting.

I immediately heard screaming and clapping as a bright yellow light shone straight into my eyes.

Once I got used to the brightness, I realised Minnie and the whole front row were standing up cheering us on. She ran past all of them and raised her arms for them to shout louder and they were all chanting our individual names.

I closed my eyes for a millisecond and remembered her advice of performing as though she was the only one there.

I opened my eyes and instantly blocked out the screams and the judges scrutiny, I only heard the music rushing in my veins and only saw Minnie beaming at me with her thumbs up and fingers poking her cheeks telling me to smile.

Our beat dropped and we were all chanting the main line of our song which was about having no dreams.

Adrenaline rushed through my blood as I felt interlocked with our lyrics.

I never had any big dreams but no one ever stopped me from doing anything anyway. I completely disregarded and forgot about the child me who possessed so many dreams, but now everything would change.

We were dancing powerfully and when it came to my part, I darted to centre stage as I felt lights shining on me.

“What is it that you’ve dreamed of? Who do you see in the mirror?” I chanted to the audience with all of my heart.

The audience were going crazy, but I was only focused on our dancing and the meaning behind our song. At that moment in time, I knew my only dream was to keep on performing like this on bigger and better stages, with bigger and better songs.

Girls went wild as Jimin lifted his shirt to showcase his abs and when I looked at the audience, I saw the second part of my dream in the front row jumping up and cheering with her beautiful smile.

After our trademark move of Jungkook lifting Jimin in the air to kick us all down, we ended with our final chorus and point dance.

“To all the youngsters without dreams.”

This was Namjoon Hyung’s last part which he dedicated in English to all the students as we dropped back in our starting formation.

After the roar of cheering ended, the lights were dimmed in the hall and Namjoon Hyung stepped forward as we all waved and smiled, standing in a line facing the audience.

I looked around the audience and noticed Eomma sitting right in the middle on the front row with Manse who was playing with another child on the floor. She beamed at me and I blew a kiss to her which got the attention of a few girls in the audience as they made cawing sounds.

I blushed and looked at Seoyeon noona who was clapping and when she caught my eye, she blew a big kiss to me. I looked down, laughing and blushing even more.

I looked up again and finally met Minnie’s eyes.

She was gazing at me intently and I gazed back at her, panting heavily and wiping my sweat.

As I stared deep into Minnie’s eyes from the stage, I knew that instead of having no dreams I now had two dreams.

My first dream was that Bangtan Sonyeondan would be the most successful boy group the world has ever witnessed.

My second dream was to make Song Jasmine my number one fan.

She was my best friend, girlfriend and now I’d make her my number one fan. Maybe fifteen years from now, we’d decide to spend the rest of our lives together.

But until then, no one can ever come in our way.

**************************

**JASMINE’S POV**

“Jiminie! That was absolutely and utterly outstanding, you guys drove the audience wild!”

I managed to only find Jimin; I couldn’t see the others anywhere as everyone was dispersing.

All the groups had left the hall and were now going home with their families, being hugged and congratulated by all the teachers for their performances.

Agencies were giving their cards out to the leaders of some groups and Namjoon was currently in conversation with Gyojang Yi and an agency representative outside the hall.

“Haha Jinja? But did you get driven wild too? Ya, what was your favourite part?” Jimin chuckled.

I was taken aback at his sudden reply; I thought he would ignore me like he’d been doing this whole week.

He was obviously just majorly stressed, I thought to myself as I took the hat off his head and wore it, striking a hip hop pose that they did earlier on stage.

“Well your little body flashing got the attention of a lot of girls!” I smirked.

Jimin cut his eyes at me and burst out laughing.

“Did it get your attention though?”

“Yes it certainly did, I never knew you had that little present hidden in you! Watch on Monday, the attention you’re going to get will be huge. We’ll probably be followed whilst doing our project!” I scowled playfully.

Jimin moved closer to me, reclaiming his hat from off my head.

“Aw, is Minnie going to be jealous?”

I shuffled back, looking up at him defiantly.

“Yes, I will be jealous if you dare try and replace me!” I knew Jimin could never replace me as his best friend, but it felt good teasing him.

“Ya, you are someone I could never replace even if I wanted to,” Jimin brushed his hair back and looked on the floor before looking back up straight into my eyes.

I had never seen him wearing eyeliner before and he looked much more confident. Not to mention he looked dangerously handsome.

Just then, a playful and happy Taehyung jumped up from behind Jimin and stood in between us which broke the eye contact me and Jimin just had.

“There you are Taetae! Ya, you completely rocked the stage! Didn’t I tell you it would be great?” I beamed at him.

“Minnie, I’m so happy right now!”

He lifted me high off my feet and twirled me around as I blushed, aware that the cleaners and Jimin were looking at us.

“Taehyunga, people are looking,” I whispered to him.

Without warning, Taehyung roughly ran his fingers through my hair and pushed our heads together as he firmly pressed his lips onto mine.

A gush of blood pounded the bottom of my stomach as I felt light headed and full of happiness.

He slowly opened his lips as I felt his tongue playing with mine and exploring my mouth. My eyes were shut tightly and this feeling was ecstasy, I was getting turned on by his hands roughly pressing my body into his.

After what seemed like we were flying the universe forever, I opened my eyes and momentarily thought this was all a dream until I heard the door closing loudly.

I looked around and the hall was now empty, except for Jimin who was staggering as he was now making his way to leave.

I quickly pulled away, deep red with embarrassment and glared up at Taehyung who was mischievously wiping his lips gently with his thumb.

I crossed my legs together, trying to stop the fluttering sensations that had spread all down my body.

Taehyung decided to save me from embarrassment and ran over to Jimin, breaking the silence.

“Jiminie, you’ll never guess what!”

He stopped.

“Ya Jimin, are you okay?! We need first aid here quickly!” Taehyung looked up and shouted out, but no one was in the hall anymore.

I immediately ran over and saw Jimin looked very pale and yellow all of a sudden as though he was sick. He was shivering and had cold sweat running down his face and neck.

Jimin shook his head slowly and just as he was about to turn back to walk away, his body was slowly falling.

Taehyung quickly caught him before he fell.

“Help me!”

I rushed over to the refreshments table and opened a bottle of water. I sprinkled some on Jimin’s face and took him from Taehyung’s arms.

As the water was leaving my fingers, I smiled at the thought of how many healing powers this liquid has. The right amounts could save someone or excessive amounts can kill them in the cruelest way.

I placed his head in my lap, we had compulsory first aid classes back in London, but my mind was going blank.

“Jiminie, can you hear me? Jimin, it’s me Jasmine, can you hear me?”

I un-tucked my massively oversized t shirt and wet the edges as I dabbed it on Jimin’s face.

After a few minutes, Jimin’s puppy eyes were slowly opening as I continued wiping his face with my shirt.

“Taetae, help me sit him up.”

Taehyung crouched down, sat Jimin up and took the bottle from me to help Jimin drink it.

Jimin finally regained consciousness as I was still wiping his face.

“Ya, you scared the heck out of us! And where do all the teachers go when you need them?” I stroked Jimin’s face and Taehyung ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair.

“Sorry, I’m-fine-” Jimin took the bottle from Taehyung and got up, rubbing his face and jumping up and down, stretching his arms.

“Why is he apologising?!” I exclaimed in frustration.

Jimin was too much of a gentleman and my greatest worry was that someday, someone will take advantage of his priceless nature.

Taehyung and I exchanged glances as he whispered in my ear, “I’ll make sure Mum takes Jimin straight home, and I’ll message you later.”

I nodded as we walked out of the hall to the front gates of the school.

We approached a group of adults who were laughing and when we got closer it was Eonni, Taehyung’s Mum and little brother, and that Kim Seokjin who gave us a handsome smile.

Everyone greeted each other as we all walked to the car park.

I was with Eonni and Taehyung’s Mum and Jimin, Taehyung and Kim Seokjin were strolling some space behind us. I noticed Jimin was back to normal again as he was carrying a tired Manse on his back.

“So how’s everything going in Seoul, what do they make you do?” Taehyung’s Mum asked Eonni.

“It’s great! Well, it’s a really strenuous trainee life at the moment and we are learning different styles of dance for this term,” Eonni replied back.

I was glad they were talking amongst themselves, because I was really tired and couldn’t be asked to speak with anyone.

Why did Jimin fall so sick all of a sudden? He gave such a memorable performance, so maybe he got ill and tired. But how will he cope with future performances?

Thinking about it, I realised Jimin fell unconscious through shock. If he was sick because of the performance, we would’ve seen the signs straight away.

Something wasn’t right. No matter how much Taehyung assured me Jimin was fine, something was consistently bothering him.

We all said goodbye to each other and because Jimin felt better, Taehyung and Seokjin wanted to take him with them, but Taehyung’s Mum forcefully took Jimin with her after noticing he was still pale.

“So I’m guessing things are great with you and Taehyung,” Eonni smirked, five minutes after we started driving.

“Huh?” I asked, confused at the sudden statement.

“Pretty necklace, eh?” She sniggered after viciously beeping the car in front.

I immediately stroked the beautiful necklace and placed it to my lips as I started smiling, my heart pounding at that beautiful moment we shared.

I was sitting in the passenger seat and I turned to Eonni seriously.

“Ya Eonni, I honestly never thought a relationship could be so great, but something’s bothering me.”

We stopped at a traffic light and she turned to me, scrutinising my expression.

“Who?”

I furrowed my brows, “I said something, not someone.”

“You would have told me without hesitation if it was just something,” Eonni corrected me.

I chuckled and shook my head at her sixth sense.

“Yes, well it’s Jimin. He’s been acting really weird lately and after the show, we were speaking just fine until Taehyung came over. He went into shock; it freaked me out.”

 “What do you mean by weird?” Eonni asked, racing down the empty road.

“Ok, so last week, he scrunched up some paper and missed the bin so I picked it up. It was a drawing of him holding a flower, but he scribbled himself out and wrote ‘impossible’ in the corner. He ignored me this whole week and decided to speak normally after the show as though nothing had happened!”

We were now cruising through the country road with different farms on each side.

 “Why was he ignoring you? Did you do something?” Eonni asked.

“No- well, I don’t know! Stop asking me stupid questions!” I don’t even know why I raised my voice, but I cupped my mouth, shocked at my rudeness.

Eonni raised her eyebrows and pulled up to the side as she turned to face me.

It was now dark and the moon had come out and was lighting the clear, dark sky.

“Wow, what is the attitude about?”

She wasn’t angry, just eager to know why I was so annoyed.

“Mianhae, I don’t know why I shouted,” I replied looking down.

Eonni paused before she spoke, “What were you guys speaking about before Taehyung came?”

“We were just messing around, talking about the flashing abs part of the performance,” I paused to think about what was actually said.

“And...? Is that all?” Eonni was digging to try and puzzle it together.

“Um, he was teasing me about getting jealous of fan girls and then he said that I’m someone who can’t be replaced,” I replied.

“Jealous?” Eonni quickly asked.

“Yeah, jealous. He wanted to know if I enjoyed his performance and how much I enjoyed it,” I replied back.

“And he went into shock when Taehyung came?” Eonni itched her neck, “Did Taehyung hug you?”

I looked out of the window and smiled, “Ya, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow!”

Eonni stared at me with wide eyes for a minute before she shook her head slowly and took a deep breath.

“What? Why are you shaking your head?” I demanded.

“Nothing, don’t worry. Let’s go,” Eonni was restarting the engine.

“Aniyo, you can’t do that. Don’t leave me hanging, tell me, ppalli!”

She sighed impatiently, “I just think he’s just stressed and confused at the situation of you and Taehyung dating. You need to ask him properly what’s up, don’t just ask once and leave it. If you truly see Jimin as your friend, you must talk to him properly.”

Eonni replied quickly in a harsh tone that shocked me, so I stayed quiet the rest of the journey home.

Something told me Eonni didn’t tell me what she honestly thought of the situation, but I decided not to further pester her.

“How long are you staying here for?” I asked gently, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning,” Eonni replied sharply.

I nodded and stared out of the window, she had enough on her plate already without my stupid teenager problems. 


	19. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let the situation mean more than the relationship ~ wise words.

“Oh how I missed my beautiful baby! Don’t worry, Mummy’s back and won’t be leaving you. Not in a million years.”

Mum was stroking my bangs ever so gently and drawing circles softly on my forehead with her slender fingers.

I smiled and rolled around under the duvet, not wanting to wake up from this dream.

“Ew, her eye is half open! Who even sleeps like that?”

“Shhhh! You’re going to wake her up!”

I opened my eyes slowly as the Sunday morning sunshine hit my face.

These voices were so familiar and as I lifted my head up from my comfy pillow to see who they were, a large, grinning face jumped forward and invaded my eyes.

“Yah such a big face!” I screamed, pushing it away.

“Surprise!” I rubbed my eyes and saw a familiar blonde haired boy waving his hands from side to side.

I turned to the side and opened my eyes fully, grinning as I realised I wasn’t dreaming.

“Mummy! Oh my gosh, it’s not a dream!” I squealed as I instantly jumped into her arms. She hugged me back very tightly and kissed me all over my face.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t come earlier!” Her voice was quivering and I held her head to my chest, we were embracing like we hadn’t seen each other for years, even though it had only been a month.

Just then, Jackson wrapped his arms dramatically around the both of us.

“Awwwww! All we need is Dad to make us a happy family! I’m going to cry!” Jackson slapped our arms lightly as he pretended to wail.

As much as I was pissed off that he came, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ya Jackson, do my Dad and Uncles even know you’re in my room? Do you know what they would do to you?” I turned my head to him, still holding Mum. 

“Let them come! I am invincible, no one will defeat me!” Jackson was still playing around, even though I was being dead serious.

“Of course they know he’s here as well!” Mum laughed to me, she thought I was joking too.

“How and when did you guys even get here?”

“We landed in Korea hours ago and the first thing I did was rush here!” Mum pulled me back in for a hug, “Minnie, aren’t you eating properly? You’ve become so skinny, I can only feel bones!”

I chuckled, “Since when was I eating properly in London? They’ve all been stuffing me with food every chance they get!”

Mum tried to laugh, but I instantly knew she was faking it as she changed the subject.

“Well whatever the case, I am here to stay! Ruiji and I have decided to get married in Seoul and instead of being thirteen hours away; I’ll only be a couple of hours from you!” She explained with joy.

I turned to Jackson who was now exploring my room as we exchanged awkward smiles.

“Oh, that’s nice,” I tried to be supportive as I was plaiting my hair back, still sitting in my bed.

“We have so much shopping to do! You’re going to be my bridesmaid and Jackson will be the best man! Oh this will be exciting! We’re hoping for a summer wedding, all of Ruiji’s family can easily come from China that way,” Mum jumped up in excitement as I sighed.

“School’s fine, thanks for asking,” I said with frustration.

Did she just come to my Dad’s house to talk about her new marriage?

I wasn’t even surprised to be honest, this was typical Mum. She was always lost in her own glamorous world to give two bollocks about me.

She immediately sat down next to me and I felt a weight from the foot of my bed as Jackson too sat down, noticing the annoyance in my voice.

“I’m sorry hun, how is everything? You must’ve made loads of friends, Jackson told us about the car incident, and it was terrible!”

I glared at Jackson who was sniggering, when I remembered he was signed under JYP Entertainment.

“Ya, Jackson! How is your training going?”

He had a blank expression as he came closer to me, bending his head.

“Don’t even ask me about it, it's such a mess. I couldn’t stop crying for weeks!”

I was about to feel sorry for him when Mum interrupted my thoughts.

“He’s lying, it's going great! They loved his dancing and rapping skills so much that they’ve given him a proper contract!” Mum laughed as Jackson shouted in exasperation.

“You little liar, that’s so daebak! Woah, so you’re going to be a kpop star, eh?” I elbowed him playfully.

“Daebak? Oh gosh, you’ve become so Korean in such little time,” Mum sighed as though it was a bad thing.

“Mum, please don’t ruin my mood so early. I need to wash up, what’s the time and where’s everyone else?” I stretched, got up out of my soft bed and checked my phone.

 It was nearly 11am, everyone would be awake by now.

“Why are you asking about them? They’re obviously in the house because it’s theirs,” Mum replied with annoyance.

“Who let you in? Are you sure they know Jackson is here too? Halmeouni wouldn’t approve of him being here you know,” I informed them as I went in my en suite bathroom.

I heard Jackson laugh as Mum stood behind me.

“Your Dad let us in actually, and he’s already met Jackson. I’m glad that you’re happy, but it seems as though you don’t want us here?” She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice, leaning against my door.

“It’s not that, it’s just things are different now,” I replied, now brushing my teeth.

“I heard that you have a boyfriend?” Mum asked all of a sudden as I choked in surprise.

I spat out the toothpaste, “What? Who told you that?”

She chuckled, “It must be that little boy you were close to all those years ago, right? And you aren’t doing a good job of hiding it, no one wears any old necklace to sleep.”

I put my hand on my chest and realised I was still wearing Taehyung’s necklace.

I rinsed my mouth and looked at her through the mirror.

“It’s none of your business,” I regretted it before it even came out of my mouth.

She looked taken aback and shocked at my sudden coldness.

I sighed and turned to her, “I’m sorry Mum. I’ve just been really stressed lately with coursework and school pressure. I’m taking it out on you when I shouldn’t.”

She didn’t say anything but nodded and pecked my forehead as Dad had just come in.

“Good morning Minnie, or should I say good afternoon!”

He beamed to Jackson and Mum, “Lunch is ready, and you mustn’t leave without eating. It’s not me saying it, Mum and Dad want you both to stay. It’s an order.”

They exchanged smiles as Dad put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, “Come and help us lay the table, young man.”

Jackson immediately turned to me, mouthing ‘help’ as I chuckled and looked back at Mum who smiled and left the room as well.

I was definitely missing something, Halmeouni was being very hospitable to Mum even though she was divorced from Dad. If anything, it was shameful and dishonourable to even have her in our house.

I decided not to over think it as I took a hot shower and jumped back on my bed to check my social networking sites.

Just then, a no caller ID started ringing.

“Hello?” I said as I picked up.

The person at the other end was silent and a couple of seconds later, I heard heavy breathing.

“Hello? Who is it?” I asked again.

Again there was nothing, just deep breathing.

“Answer me, who is it?”

They cut the line.

That was so strange, who was ringing me on a no caller ID and not saying anything? Hardly anyone had my Korean number.

I knew it wasn’t Taehyung because he was still fast asleep. Even though he must’ve been knackered from the talent show last night, he still completed his night shift and called me from the supermarket at 1am and told me he’d get home early this morning.

It was probably a stupid prank call, or wrong number.

The day went really slowly as I joined everyone for lunch. Uncle Hwijae and the twin uncles had prepared a Korean BBQ with the family grill they had just bought as Jackson started playing with Seoeon and Seojun.

I was shocked to find out that Halmeouni wanted to apologise to Mum in front of everyone for the years that she was cold to her. Halmeouni also took a liking to Jackson, calling him a genuine and handsome young boy as I rolled my eyes.

I knew Halmeouni was doing this just in case she was worried that she’d fall very ill soon and not get a chance to rectify any mistakes she thought she’d made in her life.

God forbid anything happen to her though.

Halmeouni and Aunt Jeong then asked Mum to stay with them for the whole day and I nodded in agreement too, so Mum couldn’t refuse.

Neither me nor Jackson knew what was going on, or the true meaning as to how they could be so nice to her at such short notice, so we went to the balcony and started chatting to kill time whilst looking on to the beautiful view of the mountains.

Eonni had already left for Seoul and I knew she’d be extremely busy, so I didn’t bother messaging or calling her.

Later on, all of the men including Dad went to Daegu city for some political business and Jackson hadn’t anything to do, so he decided to disturb me in my room.

I desperately wanted to finish the written part of the citizenship project by tomorrow, so I’d have time to do my other coursework’s, but Jackson was lying on my bed, laughing loudly at random YouTube videos and jumping up to show me them every now and then.

Before I erupted from frustration, Aunt Jeong came in and saved the day.

“Minnie we need help making the kimchi, there’s too much to do for the three of us.”

“Aunt Jeong, I really need to complete my school work, it’s due for tomorrow!” I whined at her.

Jackson was still sniggering at the videos, so I threw my pen at him, but it bounced off my headboard.

“Get him to do it! Halmeouni likes him anyway, so they will have a chance to bond,” I replied as Aunt Jeong laughed.

“Okay come on then, we’ll need a strong pair of arms to cut the cabbage and carry the boxes of kimchi once we’re done.”

Jackson turned to me for help, “Why are you guys even making so much kimchi at home?”

“Our kimchi has always been famous all over town and because its electoral season, Halmeouni specially makes loads of it and bribes the other grandmothers to persuade their children and grandchildren to vote our party. It’s a clever plan to win many generations over,” I explained, but couldn’t stop laughing at Jackson’s worried face.

“But, I’m not even Korean!” Jackson complained.

“Ya, you want to be a kpop star, so this will help your discipline. Up you get, you shouldn’t refuse your elders,” Aunt Jeong sternly said as Jackson got up and trudged to the door, giving me evil stares on his way out.

I stuck my tongue out and he hurled a nearby paper at me, but it flew and landed inches in front of him.

“You’re such a fail,” I laughed as he shrieked and slammed the door behind him.

I emptied out my satchel and got straight to work on my coursework. It wasn’t that the coursework was difficult, it just required hours of dedication to get an excellent grade.

As well as completing our paired projects, we individually had to write some essays and full log about what a good citizen means in modern day societies worldwide.

My head and hand started hurting as I stopped to check the time, which was now nearly 5pm. Wow, had they making kimchi this whole time?

I checked my phone and Taehyung had called me twice.

He probably just woke up so I decided to call him later once I finished my work because I knew once we started talking on the phone, we wouldn’t stop and I couldn’t afford to be behind.

Sports day was in a week and I knew I’d have to practice every day after school, to ensure we secured the interschool basketball victory, so I only had today to complete this.

“Urgh, it’s so hot!” I yelled out to myself as I furiously tied my hair up so my neck could breathe.

I jumped up and decided to get changed out of my pyjamas into some grey t-shirt and shorts, I just couldn’t work in this heat.

I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in,” I said.

It was Aunt Jeong, carrying a tray of juice and layers of beef jerky sandwiches. “I thought you’d be hungry by now, lunch was hours ago,” she said as she put the tray down on my side desk.

“Omo Aunt Jeong, you’re a lifesaver!”

I drank the cold orange juice in one go and offered her the sandwich I was holding. She laughed and shook her head before I proceeded to attack them.

“Halmeouni really likes Jackson. He is a really lovable child; I can see him going far in his career. He’s been chopping up all the cabbage this whole time,” she told me as I laughed through a mouthful.

“That’ll save your wrists all the trouble. Where’s Mum?” I asked, taking another sandwich.

“She’s taking a nap. Halmeouni really wants to make up all the years of upset she caused her,” Aunt Jeong said carefully, trying not to offend me.

I didn’t know what else to say, so I just nodded and swallowed.

“Have you finished your school work?” She changed the subject.

“Nope, not yet. It just takes forever! Every time I think I’ve finished, I want to perfect it even more before I realise I still have a whole other essay to complete!” I complained as I finished the sandwich.

“Well, get to it then. Everyone will be back late, so be asleep by 9pm latest,” I held the last sandwich in my hand as she took the empty tray away and closed the door behind her.

I slowly ate the last sandwich and did a quick stretch before I resumed working.

I decided to spend two more solid hours completing and editing it all before I’d set my alarm and clothes for school tomorrow.

Whilst I was vigorously writing a very important point down, Taehyung started ringing me again.

I tried ignoring the vibration, but it was distracting me, and I was scared I might forget the point, so I ignored his call and put the phone on silent. He had now called me five times, what the actual hell.

I sent him a quick text.

_Taetae, I can’t talk right now, doing work. You should do the same x_

Why isn’t he doing his work, we have citizenship tomorrow, he really wasn’t taking this seriously and I could see that it would cost him big time. Why was he even calling me so much, what was up?

Aish, he was probably just trying to get my attention as always.

As much as I wanted to pick up and speak to him, I needed to be strict on myself. Dad returned my freedom to me in exchange for my promise of one hundred per cent focus on studies.

I was already dating Taehyung without his permission, and the least I could do was dedicate a Sunday to family and work.

I made a mental note of explaining all of this to him tomorrow; he needed to concentrate on studying as well.

Just as I picked my pen up again, Jackson barged in the door, yelling his head off.

“Ew, ew, ew! Help me!”

I angrily turned around and was shocked to see him dressed in a pink apron and matching pink, fluffy gloves as red bean paste was smeared all over his shirt and face.

“Jackson! What the hell happened to you?” I started laughing louder than I should have as I was releasing my inbuilt frustration at constant distractions.

“Me and Halmeouni were playing around and I slipped and fell into the spread of red bean pasted kimchi! Help me please,” Jackson was furiously spitting out red bean paste as it had also invaded his mouth.

“Playing around? Omo, Hahaha that means she’s feeling much better!” I imagined him falling in the kimchi and burst out laughing.

“Jasmine, help me! I’m your oppa to be, please do something!” He squealed.

“Oppa to be?” I shook my head.

Anyone else would think Jackson was a major creep for saying that, but I knew when it came to speaking Korean; he innocently got mixed up with a lot of meanings of words.

I dragged him over to the bath tub, turned the taps on and yanked his gloves off for him as his free hands instantly started scrubbing his face and gargling his mouth.

“I’ll get you a shirt, stay in there, don’t come out!” I yelled as I rushed to Dad’s room and grabbed an old shirt of his.

Jackson obviously didn’t understand what I said as he was now wondering around my room, without a shirt on. He had a six pack and although his arms were relaxed, his muscles were still protruding out.

“Omo, Jackson I told you to stay in the bathroom! No one wants to see you naked, you fool!” I covered my eyes and shouted as I flung the shirt over to him.

He was too busy looking at my phone to catch the shirt as I stormed over and grabbed my phone from him.

“Why are you so annoying? Do you know how rude it is to look at someone else’s phone?!” I angrily shouted at him.

He laughed, ignoring my anger.

“Wow, you really need to pick up Kim Taehyung’s calls. He called you twelve times! Not even Jesus needed to call his disciples that much!”

I looked down, ignoring his lame joke and tried to call Taehyung back. He’s never called me this many times before, something was obviously wrong.

“He’s not picking up!” I cried, dropping down on my bed.

Jackson took the shirt from the floor and put it on, without doing the front buttons and sat next to me.

“Is this the same guy that wouldn’t stop giving me evils that day when I crashed your Eonni’s car?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s him alright. He’s my boyfriend and best friend, but he’s never called me this many times before! Something is wrong and oh fuck! My battery just had to die, didn’t it?!”

 I threw the iPhone 6s on my bed. What was the point of such a nice phone if the battery is so shit?

Jackson stared at me and took his phone out of his pocket.

“Use mine.”

I immediately took it and stopped, “I don’t remember the last digits of his number!”

“Well that’s quite a big problem. Ya don’t worry, just put it on charge and wait until you can call him again. It’ll only take five minutes, I’m sure he’s fine if he’s been able to call you this many times,” Jackson said reassuringly.

I nodded and put the phone on charge and sat back down next to him.

“Jasmine, can I say something?” He softly asked as I looked at him.

“Yes,” I replied, my head still in my hands.

“Well, it’s just- I want to give you some advice. Look, I’m saying this as your brother. This guy, I don’t know him at all, but from when I met him and seeing how you reacted and all of his miscalls, something isn’t right about him,” Jackson said carefully.

“Don’t beat around the bush,” I replied plainly.

Jackson took my hand, “There’s something called loving someone, and there’s something called being crazy about someone. This guy, he seems to be crazy over you.”

“Yes, and I’m crazy over him too, stop making me cringe. What’s not right in your eyes, Mr know-it-all?” I sarcastically asked.

“Don’t be like that. I’m just saying be careful around him. He’s the kind of guy that will kill for you and shower you with affection, but he’s also the guy that can turn dangerously obsessive very quickly. That day, he didn’t even speak to me, but he automatically assumed the worst.”

I stared at Jackson, trying to absorb what he was saying.

“Jackson, wouldn’t you want a girl that’s crazy over you? And secondly, don’t speak about what you aren’t aware of. We’ve loved each other since we were kids!” I scowled at him; I didn’t need to explain anything to him.

He looked at me and laughed which grinded my gears.

“What is so funny?” I dangerously asked.

“Mianhae Minnie, but what were you, like seven years old? Listen, kids don’t know what they want. You guys probably did love each other and have always loved each other, but trust me, time changes people. You don’t know what he’s been doing all these years, who he’s met with and what he got up to. You’re too naive.”

“Jackson, you need to mind your own business, you don’t even know him,” I said, pissed off at him.

“I know I don’t, but the same way you girls can sense how bitchy the other is, we guys can tell from a mile away how the other is like. You’re my little sister; I’m telling you this for your own good. He loves you like crazy, but it’s not always good that way,” he informed me solemnly like a granddad.

I pushed him off my bed, “Are you done?”

He kneeled to me and took my hand, “Did I hurt your feelings?”

I leant in to him and kneed him in his belly.

“Did I hurt your belly?” I asked sarcastically.

He jumped up and pushed me on my bed, practically lying on top of me staring at my face, “My offer is still open, little sister.”

I tried pushing him off, “What offer?” I asked, struggling to push him off.

“Our little family incest. Ya, that would be so daebak!” Jackson stopped inches from my face before he pressed my face down and rolled me on the floor, laughing his head off at my pain.

“You are such a freak! Urgh, get out of my room now!” I got up and rubbed my nose which I could feel had gone a bright red.

Jackson did his buttons as he turned to leave, “I have to leave for Seoul now, but don’t miss me too much baby!”

I threw my star cushion at him and it bounced off the door, landing on the floor before I rushed over to my phone on charge which now had thirty per cent battery.

I had a new message from Taehyung.

_Open the window, now._

My eyes widened and my heart was pounding as I made my way to the window door and unlocked the latch.

There was no one here, why did Taehyung ask me to open it?

I stepped out, needing to enjoy the cool wind that had been delivered by the mountains.

“Doing your work, eh?”

A deep voice sent shivers down my body.

I turned and saw Taehyung leaning against my outside wall.

He was as handsome as ever, his dull orange hair spouting out of a black cap he turned backwards and he was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts with platform plimsolls.

Simple, yet sexy as he was now clenching his jaw which gave him a vogue model like look.

“Taehyunga! When did you come here?” I jumped over happily, trying to hug him.

He pushed me away.

“Did I interrupt your little moment?” He sniggered coldly coming closer to me, all the while scrutinising my face and eyes.

I looked back at him confused, “What are you talking about?”

He chuckled and clenched his fists.

“Am I blind? Do I look easy to you? Am I a fool?” He was now raising his voice.

I stared back at him, still confused at what he was getting at.

“Taetae, what’s wrong? Come and sit down, we’ll talk pro-”

I tried to take his hand, but he snatched it away.

“Hajima, don’t. Just stop it. Ya if you were bored, you could’ve told me, I’d have come over! But instead, you chose to allow that guy to sit on your bed and mess around with you? You didn’t even pick up any of my calls, for goodness sake!”

I stared at him in shock, he must’ve seen Jackson and he got the total wrong end of the stick.

“Taehyung it’s not like that, you are misunderstanding!” I tried looking in his eyes, but he kept turning his head from me.

“Then explain it to me! Explain why that same guy, what was his name... oh yeah! Explain what Mr Jackson from London was doing in your room, on your bed, half naked, on top of you! What do you want me to think?”

His eyes were blazing.

 “Fuck it, you said I wasn’t your boyfriend so couldn’t ask you about any boys. Fine, yeah I wasn’t. But now I am! Why do you disrespect me like this? Answer me!”

He hit the wall behind me and was staring deep into my soul, his eyes were burning mine.

“P-please don’t be angry, it’s not what you think at all! Let’s sit inside and talk,” I tried to cup his face with my hand but he shook it off.

“No. Talk about it here, now. Hurry up.”

“What do you want me to say? Taehyung, he was helping Halmeouni make kimchi and got messy so came to me for help! There can’t be anything going on b-”

He cut me off again.

“Why the hell is he even so close to your family, is he closer than I am? Ok, if he needed help, why the hell was he lying on top of you?”

 Taehyung’s deep voice was shouting, demanding an answer, he had blood in his eyes.

“Am I too skinny for you or something? Do you prefer guys with muscles? Ya, I’ll hit the gym, I’ll fucking take steroids, just don’t look at other guys, for fuck’s sake!”

He was about to burst, and I was afraid at the level of anger in his voice.

“Taehyung! Calm down, there can’t be anything going on between us because his Dad is marrying my Mum! He’s practically my brother!” I screamed back at him.

His eyes widened as he looked at me for some time before his expression turned blank and he looked away.

“I need a break,” he said quietly.

My eyes were darting over his face as I tried to absorb what he just said.

“A break? W-what do you mean, a break?” My voice was trembling.

He sighed.

“I love you too much for my own good. If you want to mess with other guys, use this break as a chance to. But just come back to me afterwards.”

My mouth dropped open.

What the fuck did he just say?

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MESS WITH OTHER GUYS? You are dumber than you look, Kim Taehyung! You know what, just fuck right off and don’t come back! Do you think my love is fake? After everything, after all these fucking years? Do you know anything?”

I ran up to him and started pushing him back hard, I wanted to physically pain him the same way those few words stabbed me seconds ago.

“You went with other girls after me, I’ve never even kissed another boy before you! Even though YOU ran away all those years back, my heart never wanted let you go! You selfish prick, I’ve saved myself for your love and you doubt me like this? What do I even mean to you?!”

He turned to me sharply, and grabbed my hands so tightly they started to hurt.

“You mean the universe to me. You are my world, you are my dream. But eyes don’t lie, Song Jasmine. Whatever the case may be, he should never have even been so close to you.”

His wide eyes had lost their sparkle as he stared into mine, undressing my thoughts and soul.

I trembled and turned my face away, breaking the eye contact as he slowly turned back to leave our front garden.

“So you’re going to run away again, like you did all those years ago? I’ve never seen someone as coward and pathetic as you!” I screamed after him.

He didn’t turn back and I ran up to him in desperation.

“Taehyunga! Please don’t go, why are you leaving me after taking my heart?” I cried out, I really wanted to control my emotions, but I was madly in love with this boy.

He stopped walking, but didn’t turn to face my direction.

“I’m not leaving you. I have and will always love you, but for now, give me some time.”

He paused and briefly looked up at me before he turned his cap forward and covered his eyes as he walked out of our front gates.

They shut slowly behind him as I stared on with disparity; I couldn’t believe the turn our relationship- if we still had one, had just taken. 


	20. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is a bitch

_“I love you too much for my own good.”_

_“I’m not leaving you. I have and will always love you, but for now, give me some time.”_

_“If you want to mess with other guys, use this break as a chance to. But just come back to me afterwards.”_

_“You mean the universe to me. You are my world, you are my dream. But eyes don’t lie, Song Jasmine. Whatever the case may be, he should never have even been so close to you.”_

 

“Song Jasmine!”

I jerked open my eyes as Mr Wang was staring at me from the front of the citizenship class.

Everyone turned to me.

“Present,” I lethargically replied, my head still in my arms.

The class laughed.

“Yes, we already established that you were present. I was asking the class about individual experiences last week. How was yours and Jimin’s experience?”

I didn’t get any sleep whatsoever last night, the words Taehyung hurled at me constantly replayed in my mind over and over again.

All night I was scared of falling asleep in case I had to re live the moment when he walked away.

All sorts of thoughts were flooding my mind as I tossed and turned; forcefully closing my eyes just to wrench them open again playing out another way in which I could’ve handled the situation.

After he left, Aunt Jeong and Mum came running out asking what all the commotion was. I ignored them and went straight to bed and ended up just lying there, staying awake until 6am.

When I looked in the mirror, the morning sun was shining off the necklace he gave me and I ripped it off and threw it on the floor.

I trudged out of my room and watched TV for an hour. Then I washed my face about four times to feel and look refreshed, but it was of no use, my whole face was bloated.

It was the first time I’d cried over anyone before and my eyes were swollen. I tried to cover the bags with concealer, but how can anyone possibly conceal their feelings?

The class was now awaiting my response as I slowly lifted my head up.

Jimin was sitting next to me, but hadn’t said a word and I was glad because I wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Taehyung hadn’t come to class. Good, I hope he never comes back.

“Yeah it was fine,” was all I managed to say.

“Where did you go?” Mr Wang was deliberately trying to get me to speak.

“Orphanage,” I sharply replied.

Mr Wang raised an eyebrow, “And what did you do exactly? Song Jasmine, these small replies of yours won’t be of any help to anyone in trying to understand.”

I brushed my untamed hair back impatiently, “Well that’s all I have to say. You are free to ask Jimin as well, you can see I don’t want to speak.”

Damn, I was taking my inbuilt anger out on Mr Wang.

I sensed Jimin turn to me in shock as the class started sniggering and coughing awkwardly. I didn’t mean to be rude to Mr Wang; he was one of the laid back teachers that I’d really grown to like. Today, he had blue highlights in his hair and he looked so cool.

He fixed his white framed glasses and sighed, “I think you need to get some fresh air. Come back when you’ve learnt the manners I know you have.”

I tucked my chair in and looked straight ahead whilst walking past the class and straight out of the door.

I sighed and slid down on the floor, in a small gap between two rows of lockers. I’d never been sent out of class from my own behaviour, it was always Taehyung who’d drag me in trouble with him.

Urgh, everything I do has a relation with him!

I pulled my headphones out of my blazer pocket and decided to listen to music which I knew would calm me down a little.

Just then, I heard the corridor door fling open.

I peeked out of my small gap to see who it was, and Kim Taehyung had come through, head down with his hands in his pockets.

I quickly tucked myself back in the gap, my heart was thumping and my fists automatically clenched.

When he approached to where I was sitting, he momentarily stopped.

I had already put my head in my arms and my wavy brown hair fell down to cover my face so I couldn’t see his expression or appearance which was a good thing.

After about five seconds, he walked past me straight into citizenship as I heard the door slam behind him.

No way was I going to go back in there.

Oh damn, my bag. I’d have to collect it after class was over, but that wasn’t for another hour and a half!

Every Monday was now dedicated to citizenship, so we could either do our paired project outside and log it in our diaries or stay in school to do the written part of it.

Either way, we’d have to report to reception our exact timings and whereabouts to avoid any truancy, which meant I couldn’t go back home until much later on.

Some time went by as I sat in the same position trying to catch up on sleep, when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I took my headphones out and saw it was Jimin.

“Mr Wang says you can come back now,” he said, without looking at me.

This was the first thing he’d said all morning.

“Do I have to?” I asked plainly.

Jimin looked at me in shock again.

“Yes,” he replied as I put my headphones back into my pocket.

I nodded and tried to get up, but slid back down as my body was physically drained from no sleep.

“Do you need help?” Jimin quickly offered, still not looking at me.

“Aniyo, it’s okay,” I said shaking my head, but I still couldn’t get up.

Jimin put his hands on my shoulders and gently helped me get up as I winced in pain. As soon as I got up, he moved far back from me.

“You okay?” He quickly asked again.

I nodded and walked over to the door.

Just before I was about to go in, Jimin called out to me from behind.

“If you don’t want to go back, I’ll get your bag for you and say you’ve gone to the nurse.”

I turned to him and tried to smile, “Thanks Jimin.”

He looked on the floor and quickly nodded his head, returning a half smile.

“Time heals all wounds,” he advised me before he went inside the class and told Mr Wang where I was.

I waited outside for my bag and sure enough, Jimin came back out holding my satchel.

“Thank you Jimin, this means a lot. Sorry if I’ve been really cold this morning,” I gratefully took my bag from him.

“It’s alright, we all have bad days. If you want to talk about it, I’m always here,” he replied, forcing a smile.

“I know you are and you always have been. It’s just me who’s been selfish and never asked you about your feelings,” I said, remembering what happened to him after the talent show.

“Jimin, what happened to you after the show? Have you rested and eaten properly?” I worriedly asked.

He brushed his hair back and fiddled with his tie before finally looking up at me.

“Nothing, I just felt dizzy. I need to go back into class now, see you later.”

Jimin turned and walked back into class as I flung my bag on my back, heading over to the library.

The library was always a nice place to go to when I felt alone or just needed to concentrate. As everyone was in class, the computers were already free, so I found a corner one near the window and turned it on as I rested my head on the desk.

The warm sunshine beaming through the window  as well as the silence in the library  with the occasional typing of keyboards made me feel drowsy.

I must’ve fallen asleep because I woke up to the break bell going off and the computers next to me had now been taken.

I had a new message from Krystal.

_I’m not going to be in this whole week, I have some training to do. Please get my homework for me, love you xx_

I sighed and texted her back saying I would.

Great.

First Taehyung was on a break with me and now my only girlfriend wasn’t even going to be here.

My life was getting better by the minute.

Suddenly, a wave of loneliness engulfed me as I felt exactly how I did when I first came to Korea. I felt like an alienated foreigner yet again.

Instead of doing my work, I sidetracked and started blogging about the twists and turns of life and of relationships.

I should’ve just listened to my brain all along and never got into a relationship, at least I’d have been saved from this misery and depression which was surrounding my every move.

“You’re so lucky you missed class, it was so boring!” Someone happily chuckled as they sat next to me, turning the computer on.

I turned and saw it was Jimin who was now trying his best to lighten up my mood, even though I knew he didn’t feel as happy as he sounded.

“Oh, yeah. It probably was,” I turned back to my computer, but ended up looking out of the window at the happy students enjoying youth, messing around and playing with friends.

Jimin stretched his head under my arms, all the way to where my face was and I couldn’t help but laugh at his cute expression of trying to get my attention.

“Aigo, so you do remember how to laugh! Phew, I thought I might have to teach you again!” He laughed, tilting his head to the side.

I stared at him and realised how ungrateful I was. I almost forgot that I still had my unconditional best friend forever by my side.

Thinking about it warmed up my mood instantly.

“Jiminie, how do you do that?” I asked.

“Do what?” He replied, staring softly at me with his puppy eyes.

“How can you always make me feel better?” I said, brushing my bangs off my forehead.

He chuckled, “I actually do it for myself, your happiness means everything to me. As long as you’re happy, I don’t care about anything else really.”

“Then tell me honestly, what’s wrong with you? Why have you been feeling upset? Jimin, please don’t hide it from me anymore. I’m sick of people not being honest with me, like I won’t understand,” I said to Jimin, trying to read his thoughts.

He mumbled something that I couldn’t hear properly, before he said, “I actually don’t know what’s wrong with me either. When I find out, I promise you’ll be the first to know. Now you tell me why you looked so upset this morning.”

Just as I was about to speak, I noticed Jungkook and Hobie fast pacing around the library trying to look for someone.

“What are they doing?” I elbowed Jimin and pointed my head in their direction as he turned around.

“It’s nearly the end of break and Jungkook has class soon. If his attendance drops, it’ll be bad for all of Bangtan,” Jimin hastily replied.

We had no other classes but citizenship on Mondays and it was our responsibility to wisely use this time, or reap the consequences of getting bad results at the end of the year; but Jungkook was a couple of years younger than us so didn’t have this privilege yet.

“Jungkookah! Hobie!” Jimin shouted before smiling and apologising to some other students for his raised voice.            

They immediately ran in our direction, panting and signalling for us to get up.

“Ya, it’s Taehyunga – he’s – in – a – fight!” Hobie was catching his breath as me and Jimin turned to each other before getting up.

“No Jimin, only you come,” Jungkook glared coldly at me.

Jimin took my hand gently, “Aniyo Kookie, Minnie has to come too.”

Oh no, why was he in a fight again?

We followed Hobie and Jungkook to the back of the school, outside the sports hall where a large group of people had already gathered in a circle.

Jimin was still holding onto my hand as he pushed through the crowd, and we were both shocked to see Taehyung on top of a boy I’d never seen before, laughing like a mad man whilst punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach.

The boy had his head and face covered with his arms whilst curled up in a tight ball, begging Taehyung not to hit him anymore.

No one was stopping him and the teachers were nowhere to be seen. Instead people were cheering him on and making sound effects which sickened me.

Jimin let go of my hand and was now struggling to grab Taehyung from behind.

I didn’t know what the boy had said or done to Taehyung, but he was fuming and was taking all his inbuilt anger out on him.

“Hajima, Taehyunga, stop it! Let – go – of – him!” Jimin finally managed to drag Taehyung away from the kid.

“Go and wash your face off, hurry up!” Jimin shouted at the boy to leave as he staggered and limped off.

Taehyung was panting heavily and instantly shrugged Jimin off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as the merciless crowd were all going back to class after watching the gladiator show.

I hadn’t seen this side of Taehyung in a long time and as I was looking at him in shock, he immediately turned his deep gaze to me.

Our eyes met and I didn’t want to know what he was thinking nor did I want Taehyung to see what was going through my mind, so I darted my eyes to my feet and blushed red, tears forming as I remembered his painful words yet again.

But I would rather not be able to see than let the tears fall.

Aish, it hurt so much to see Taehyung in pain, whether it be physical or emotional; I wanted to be able to hug it all away.

I could hear Jimin making shocked sounds at Taehyung’s injuries and I desperately wanted to hold him tight but instead I decided to turn back into the main building.

After all, he was on a break with me, right? 

As I tried to make my way back, Jungkook towered in front of me and blocked my path.

Avoiding his burning eyes, I tried to walk the other way, but he slid over and stood there too.

“Jungkookah, what’s wrong with you? Let her go,” Hobie came to my rescue as I swiftly walked past Jungkook whose eyes I could feel were watching my back.

What the fuck was his problem? At first, I decided to overlook it and not probe too deep into his behaviour, but now it was really getting on my nerves.

I went back into the library and a period later, Jimin joined me again as we completed our written part of the coursework. Nothing was said about the fight as though it didn’t even happen.

After some solid hours of hard work, we finally high fived each other with glee and went to the canteen to have lunch.

Although the thought of Taehyung was always at the back of my mind, spending time with Jimin made me temporarily forget the pain I was going through. As always, he made me laugh and we spoke about the most trivial of things, yet there was never a dull moment around Jimin.

He even stayed with me through basketball practice as I was trying to perfect my shooting skills for sports day.

He cheered me on and became my personal coach when doing the warm ups and cooling downs.

After I caught my breath, we heard the ice cream van and exchanged childish glances before Jimin ran out of the back gates to get ice cream. He could run so fast and soon he came back with my favourite, although slightly melted chocolate chip and mint ice cream.

“Daebak! Gomawo Jiminie, this is so yum!” I squealed as I started devouring the cold, tasty goodness even though sweat was still dripping off my forehead.

Jimin laughed, “Wait, here take this.”

He had some tissues and wiped the sweat off my face as I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling refreshed.

“Mianhae Jiminie I can’t remember last time we spent time together. I know I’ve been really selfish ever since I got here. I’ve been such a bad friend!” I apologised as we dropped down on the basketball court, finishing our ice creams.

“You have been very selfish, but as long as you realise, it’s fine,” Jimin replied, licking his dripping cone.

I pushed him so it dripped even more, “Ya, you weren’t supposed to agree! You’re supposed to say, no Jasmine you’ve been the perfect friend!”

Jimin smirked and shook his head, “You know I don’t lie, Song Minnie.”

I pushed him a bit too hard and the rest of his ice cream fell on the scorching concrete.

I cupped my mouth, but couldn’t stop laughing at his upset face watching the ice cream melt.

“Omo, mianhae! Here, take mine,” I giggled.

“Aniyo, I don’t like that flavour anyway,” Jimin pouted his bottom lip out, blatantly lying to me.

“Stop lying, you used to beg Halmeouni for more of this ice cream!” I squished his baby cheeks as he rubbed them, pointing to me.

“Ya, that was you! I used to always give you mine as well, you dwaeji (pig)!”

After a while of messing around, we got up and started walking to the train station together.

“Halmeouni is always asking about you, seriously you should come today,” I tried convincing Jimin.

“I promise I will come over really soon, but for now I need to sort some stuff out,” Jimin replied.

I stared at him and the words were already coming out before I knew it, “Is Taehyung okay?”

Jimin looked up at me seriously for a second before he smirked, “No one has witnessed a fight in school for ages- the last fight was the one with Park Chanyeol and his boys, and so everyone got super excited today. But Taehyung is fine,” he added, noticing my worried expression.

I nodded my head and kicked a pebble, “We had a big argument yesterday.”

Jimin brushed his hair back, “I know, Taehyung told me everything.”

I quickly looked up at him, “so was I in the wrong?”

Jimin put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, “No Minnie, you weren’t. Even that day when Eonni had a car crash and you were with the blonde haired guy, I instantly knew there wasn’t anything between you two.”

My eyes widened, “How Jimin? How can you have so much faith in me on both occasions, but Taehyung failed to?”

“Everyone understands things differently. Taehyung’s personality is different to mine so we see things differently,” Jimin said firmly.

I knew Jimin could never say anything remotely negative towards Taehyung so I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

After all, Jimin and Taehyung were brothers; I was just the intrusive foreigner.

As though Jimin read my mind he took my hand, “I can’t explain how happy Taehyung is when he’s around you. His eyes haven’t sparkled in years and you bought that back. He has a constant inner battle with his emotions, I know he isn’t the perfect gentleman, but give him some time.”

I stared back at Jimin in shock, “Give him some time? Jimin, he isn’t a child. I have feelings too and it’s not fair that I have to be messed around with and accused of stuff I don’t even do!”

“Mianhae, I didn’t mean that at all. You are the most precious person I know, you two were practically made for each other.”

I was still staring at Jimin and absorbing the feeble excuses he was trying to make for Taehyung.

“What would you have done if you were in his position?” I asked, crossing my arms.

Jimin’s eyes instantly dropped down as he brushed his black hair back roughly, “But I’m not in his position though.”

“Ya Jiminie, say for example you were. What would you have done yesterday when you saw Jackson in my room?”

Jimin looked past me, “I don’t know. Minnie, anyone would’ve gotten pissed off, I would’ve too. It’s in the nature of man to be jealous and protective over the girl they love especially when it involves another guy.”

“You’re just taking Taehyung’s side,” I bluntly said.

Jimin looked back at me, this time his warm eyes staring deep into mine.

“Your happiness means the world to me and I advised Taehyung to make you his girlfriend because I knew it would make you both happy.  Taehyung wanted to stay best friends with you because he was scared of his own nature, he didn’t want to hurt you like this through his ego.”

I gazed back at Jimin, analysing how kind hearted this boy was.

“Jimin, I swear if you meet another girl who tries to take you away from me, I’ll fight her. Let this be a warning,” I smiled at him as he started playing with my hair.

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to find another girl for a long time.”

“Ya, so you’re going to stay single forever? What about mini Park Jimin’s?” I nudged him playfully.

“When you have mini Jasmine’s, I’ll stay content with being their uncle,” he smiled.

“I need to find the Dad first. Anyways, let’s exchange numbers. We need to sort out how we’re going to collect the old toys and clothes for the orphanage,” I changed the subject.

“It’s okay. Uh, I mean I’ll get it from Taehyung,” Jimin quickly replied, going red and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright, that’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” I nodded and hugged him before getting on my train.

As soon as I slumped down on my usual window seat, the same wave of loneliness flooded my thoughts again as Taehyung’s eyes were haunting my soul.

I was longing for his comfort and something told me he was calling out for me, but I was helpless.

We were on a ‘break’.

***********************

The rest of the week went pretty much the same.

Jimin and I were spending much more time together and I was able to miss a few classes because of basketball practices and test matches. Daegu High valued the school’s reputation above anything else and under no circumstances would I be able to underperform in the upcoming basketball tournament.

 Taehyung didn’t attend any class where he had to sit next to me, and I was glad he didn’t because I wouldn’t be able to concentrate which would in turn negatively affect my progress.

When he did attend class, I realised he had reverted back to his old misbehaving ways as he’d always get sent out or given detention for rudeness, late attendance or absent homework.

It had come to the point that I considered putting my ego aside and talking to him about fixing his attitude to studying or he could say goodbye to his dream of performing on bigger stages with Bangtan Sonyeondan.

However, both Taehyung and I weren’t looking in the same directions, would avoid any interaction or eye contact let alone even trying to converse with each other. We were so stubborn and rigid in our ways that I knew he wasn’t pissed with me anymore; he just wanted me to speak to him first.

No way would I as a girl, drop my dignity and approach him first and this was precisely the issue.

It got harder for Jimin because there were loads of situations where I’d ask him to come for lunch but he’d already promised Taehyung to go eat with him, or I’d chill with him and Taehyung would come along but move away noticing I was there and vice versa.

It was now Thursday afternoon and I had basketball practice from 2 pm all the way until 5 pm.

Coach extended the official practice because next Saturday was sports day and he wanted to change the timings to make us feel refreshed or some silly theory like that.

Every year, Daegu High got in the semi finals or even finals, but we had never won once before.

“For five years, I’ve been sub coach and I’ve always witnessed Daegu High lose out on the regional trophy. But this year will be different. I haven’t seen such a talented team of players as you all. Practice will seem a bit more gruelling, but that’s what makes perfection!”

Coach Gwok was giving his heartfelt speech and beaming at all of us as we just finished the most intense warm up yet.

 “It should be illegal to overwork students like this,” Yoongi held his ribs and was struggling to speak as I threw him my water bottle.

Coach carried on excitedly, “But I have some news that will make you all work harder.”

I looked around and the team were mumbling angrily amongst themselves.

“As though we don’t work hard enough,” I heard Kris Wu whisper.

“Exactly, I say we complain to the head,” Kai muttered, wiping his sweat away.

“We have so much dance practice as well!” Baekhyun whined.

“Ya guys, let’s hear what he has to say first,” It was the voice of reason Jeong Jinwoon. He was a cool guy who had the strongest stamina and the best dribbling skills around.

“As most of you are interested in the entertainment industry, you’ll be happy to hear that KBS sports will cover Daegu High sports day and provide commentary for the basketball tournament. This will be a chance to not only maintain our reputation, but you will be able to display your variety skills to different sponsors.”

Coach Gwok smirked happily as the effect he was going for was delivered, everyone started shouting with excitement.

“Daebak!”

“Wow, this will be intense!”

“Ya, so does that mean our companies will be watching too?!”

I turned to Yoongi who was now wiping his face with a towel and he looked back at me.

“Well I guess my resting days are over, kill me now,” he complained as I chuckled.

Everyone was playing with such force and determination; the motivation levels were really high.

“Min Yoongi! There’s no time to sit down, get back in the game! Ya, you’re supposed to be the captain!”

Coach was yelling at all of us individually and it was Yoongi’s turn to get grilled because he decided to take a quick rest.

After practice was finally over, we all slumped down on our backs trying to regain energy.

Everyone slowly started getting up to have a shower and only Yoongi and I were left in the hall. Coach let us go half an hour earlier because of how hard we worked.

“I’m so tired that I can’t even be asked to go to the toilet. Go for me,” Yoongi sluggishly said.

Still flat on the floor, I turned to kick him, “Ya you can’t say that to a girl you weirdo!”

“Don’t remind me that you are one. Oh by the way Jimin said he’d wait outside for me but I’m going straight home. Can you tell him please, thanks. See you later.”

Yoongi slowly lifted himself up and helped me get up too as he left from the other door.   

I went to the girls changing rooms, took my bag and kept my basketball clothes on because I couldn’t be bothered to change back. I walked over to Jimin who was sitting on the outside wall just as Yoongi had said.

He jumped off when he saw me, “Where’s Yoongi?”

I scowled at him and was about to walk past when he ran in front of me, “Hey hey, where are you going?”

“I’m obviously not Yoongi, he left so I’ll see you tomorrow,” I sourly replied.

Jimin laughed as he came closer to me, “Ya, pabo. I was just surprised that you came to me yourself. Usually I’m the one who goes out looking for you, right?”

I poked his forehead with my finger, “well get used to it. You know you’re my best friend and I’m always going to be here whether you like it or not.”

“No I don’t like it but when have I ever won against you?”Jimin playfully said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

It was now 5.30pm and as we were walking out of school, Jimin stopped and started hitting his pockets ferociously.

“Shit, I left my phone in class!”

I turned to him as he was now heading back, “Ya, wait! I’ll help you look for it!”

***********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

Why is she so arrogant?

Can’t she see that I need her?

First she takes my heart, then she plays around with my feelings and now she was trying to take my best friend away from me.

All week I’ve been trying to get her attention, I’ve been longing for her comfort and support and it’s led me in fucked up situations.

I got into three fights with random boys for stupid things when I knew she was spending time with Jimin so he could bring her to see my state.

I knew both of them so well, whilst Jimin would do anything for my happiness, Jasmine can’t stop loving me, regardless of what I do.

It was just me, Kim Taehyung who’s never been able to understand anyone.

I wish she’d come back to me first, I want her to at least start the conversation. Then I would definitely apologise for my behaviour.

I thought over it and I did over react, that Jackson boy was going to be her step brother and they were probably messing around.

But I just couldn’t control my inbuilt anger at the time, Minnie was everything to me and no way could I let another guy try and cross the line with her.

And now here I was in detention, yet again for being late to class.

How can I get a detention for this? It was so minor that I felt like the teachers were purposefully trying to trap me so that the company who recruited us will rethink their decision because of my behaviour.

The teachers were paying me back for years of disruption and rebellious misbehaviour that Gyojang Yi never expelled me for.

Last week, Namjoon forwarded a message to our group chat and a not so famous company called Big Hit Entertainment wanted to scout us all as a group under the name Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Yesterday, Namjoon had a meeting with the company manager and we would have to practice both in school and at the Big Hit building to try and perfect the same dance we did on the talent show.

This weekend we would all go down to the studio and sign the contract that would officially make us Big Hit trainees like the other boy groups.

“Kim Taehyung, you won’t be doing detention alone today.”

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of Mr Park’s voice as he waddled in with someone behind him.

I looked up and saw Sooyoung standing behind him, and she was staring straight at me.

“What the hell,” I groaned loudly as she sat down two seats from me.

I turned my whole body away from her and shuffled my chair as close to the wall as possible as Mr Park continued to speak.

“I need to do some important work, so I trust both of you will keep up this silent behaviour until I return.”

The door shut behind him and there was a long, awkward silence.

The last time she said something to me was that night at the talent show and I was glad she finally decided to leave me alone after noticing I wasn’t interested.

Ever since the talent show, girls have been following me and the other guys around school, but they’d never approach or say hi which annoyed me. It was as though we were zoo animals and not human beings that normal people could talk to.

When they found out me and Jasmine were taking a ‘break’, they stuck roses and love hearts all over my locker with hopes that I’d date or take interest in them.

Pffft, as if.

My heart was always Minnie’s and always will be regardless of how popular or famous any of us get. Even though I was on a break with Jasmine right now, I was still all hers and she was still all mine.

About ten minutes passed when Sooyoung decided to open her fat gob, “Guess what I got in trouble for?”

I ignored her and she became quiet again for another couple of minutes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked and again I remained quiet, hoping she’d shut up, but she carried on, “Is it to do with Minnie?”

“Don’t call her that,” I suddenly warned, still not facing her direction.

I heard her chair pull out and her heels clacking on the floor as she approached me. She sat on the chair right in front of me and crossed her bare, outstretched legs.

“Why are you getting so upset for? Last I heard, you two were on a break,” She chuckled as she bent down to fix her shoe.

I sniggered and looked away, I wasn’t about to fall in her lustful trap, “Go back to your desk and let me finish detention in peace,” I sternly replied.

“Ya Taehyunga, what happened to you? Remember how we were such close friends before everything? Sometimes I wish that I didn’t confess to you because maybe we could’ve still been friends,” she sniffed as I looked at her with disgust.

She was so sly and I knew she was trying to get me to talk with her.

“If you want to cry, do it outside. You’re hurting my ears.”

She tutted and changed her tactic, “Aren’t Jimin and Jasmine a bit too close? I overheard Irene saying that-”

“I don’t give a fuck what you heard Irene say. Do whatever you like, but never ever try and accuse Jimin of anything, or else.”

I didn’t realise how dangerously close I got to Sooyoung in trying to warn her about talking bad of Jimin.

“Feisty behaviour Taehyung, but it’s not just me saying it. Everyone thinks they look cute together,” She continued as she made her eyes bigger and put her ginger hair to one side.

I banged my fist on her desk.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m warning you Sooyounga.”

She slowly got up and was standing inches away from my face as I was still fuming with anger at what she’d said seconds earlier.

“Or what? What is Mr Kim Taehyung going to do to me?”

She started tracing her index finger across my face and I grabbed it the tightest I could, wanting to physically hurt her for talking trash about Jimin.

“Don’t you dare touch me, you know how desperate you look and sound, right?” I sniggered and stepped away from her, still staring at her despicably.

She didn’t get the hint as she started edging closer to me.

“Don’t you recall how desperate you were that night when you were shouting my name?”

My eyes widened and I turned red, she disgusted me.

In fact, I disgusted myself for having sex with a girl like Sooyoung.

“You sound like a little whore, Sooyoung. Don’t try and bring up the past,” I moved closer to her and wanted to punch her in the face, but I restrained myself because she was a girl.

“Ouch, that was mean Taehyung oppa. Last time I asked, it was the most fun time you’d ever had. We could still make another memory like that, you know,” Sooyoung was breathing deeply as she cupped my face with her hand.

I tried to push her off, but she was so adamant.

“Come on, we both know Song Jasmine isn’t going to give you anything. You guys are on a break; goodness knows what she’s doing behind your back. Just one more time won’t hurt the both of us, right?”

Sooyoung was softly speaking to me as I felt her long leg curling up around mine.

I shook my head and pushed her away, but she pulled me into her roughly.

“Taehyung! Don’t try and fight it, you’re a young boy with passion. I’m a young girl with passion. Together you know how much fun and noise we can make,” Her hand was slowly ruffling my hair.

“Leave me alone, Sooyoung! I only love Jasmine!” I yelled and pushed her off me as she staggered back in shock, her back hitting the wall.

I walked up to her and put my hand on the wall behind her, inches from her face.

“Park Sooyoung, move on. I don’t care for you and I don’t have any feelings to you. I’ve told you this before, I used you for fun. You deserved it for lying to Chanyeol about me. Don’t try and seduce me now because it’s a complete turn off. You’re less than dust compared to Song Jasmine,” I scowled at her.

She stared back at me, her eyes trying to dig into my soul for answers, but only Minnie has ever been able to do that successfully.

Just then, I heard a noise coming from the door but when I tried to turn back to see who it was, Sooyoung grabbed my face with both her hands.

I felt her lips press hard on mine and before I knew it, she draped her legs around me and was kissing me.

Suddenly, the door flung open, banging the wall hard as I heard the sound of skidding shoes as someone was running off.

I immediately pulled her off me and threw her down on the floor, desperately wiping my lips as I turned around.

Jimin was standing in the doorway, frozen and staring at me in shock, his mouth was wide open as he slowly shook his head, darting his eyes from me to Sooyoung.

“Jimin, wait!” I tried to approach him, but he was walking away from me.

I shouted his name out when he turned around and stopped, staring deep into my eyes with anger stretched all over his face.

“You fucking idiot! Minnie saw everything! God knows where she ran off to, thank you so much Kim Taehyung!” Jimin pushed my limp body back before he ran after Minnie, desperately calling her name.

This didn’t just happen, my Minnie didn’t see anything, and it was all a misunderstanding.

I felt a hard lump form in my throat as Sooyoung pushed past me and walked off, laughing.

“I enjoyed that very much oppa.”

Oh no, that means it did happen.

I rubbed my face hard and roughly started pulling my hair, Minnie please don’t misunderstand. 


	21. Princess Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't love Aladdin?

**JIMINS POV**

Ignoring Taehyung’s voice, I ran as fast as I could, trying to look for Minnie everywhere.

She was just about managing to be happy again, she was just about laughing and smiling with all her heart, why did Taehyung have to break it again?

Why does he always do this to her?

If he loved her, he would worship the ground she walked on and would never let her be upset. 

If it was up to me, I’d give her all of my happiness and would survive with just seeing her smile.

I was so pissed off; I hope she wasn’t crying because seeing her tears would break my already destroyed heart.

Actually, it was partially my fault; I should never have let her come back with me to look for my phone. Then at least we wouldn’t have walked around the building to check on Taehyung to see how his detention was going.

I went back to check in the sports hall, everywhere outside and on the grounds, no sign of her.

Running back in the building, I raced to the fifth floor and checked our special room but still no sign of Minnie.

After catching my breath, a light bulb went off in my mind as I instantly knew where she would be.

I sprinted up the flights of stairs and hurled open the roof door; it was quite a windy evening.

I checked my watch and it was now 6 pm, I should get her home quick before her family start to worry.

Slowly walking around the roof, I finally saw her sitting on the edge, looking down below and leaning on the safety fence.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly towards her.

“Minnie?”

I slowly sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, she was shaking and I didn’t turn to look at her face, scared that I might see her cry.

But she immediately turned to me and rested her head on me.

Oh god, she was absolutely devastated yet I selfishly hoped she’d never remove her head off my shoulder.

Her touch gave me power and happiness that I couldn’t explain.

We both remained in this position sitting silently together, looking down at the empty school grounds before she sniffed and lifted her head.

“Jimin, this is all my fault. If I never allowed Jackson in my room, Taehyung would never have gone on a break with me and he’d never feel the need to...feel the need to...” she trailed off and put her face in her hands.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, hearing her speak like this made me want to kill someone but I knew I’d have to be supportive and comforting for Minnie’s sake.

“No. Minnie, don’t you dare try to blame yourself. You did not do anything, arasso? None of this is your fault whatsoever,” I firmly held her by the shoulders, trying to make her understand.

She looked down before looking back up at me, her beautiful hazel eyes brimming with sparkling tears.

“Am I not good enough for him?”

I stared back at her; my heart was exploding hearing these words, if she only knew how perfect she really was.

“Don’t talk nonsense; you are perfect and any guy would kill to have someone like you by their side. Taehyung is just too blind to see this. You are too good for him, that’s why he messes up.”

“Oh Jiminie, why was I such a fool to e-ever consider a r-relationship w-with T-T-Taehyung?” She was trying to speak, but her voice trembled as her tears began rolling down her flawless face.

To stop myself from crying, I pulled her in gently and hugged her as tight as I could. 

She hugged me too, gripping my back with her hand as she was bawling her eyes out on my shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m always here for you. I promised to protect you and keep you happy all those years ago until now and I will do so as long as I'm breathing, just stop crying please,” I pleaded, my voice quivering.

“Wae! W-why was I foolish enough to give him e-everything? He has my h-heart and my s-soul, Jimin, I’m nothing without him!” She gripped my back tighter and she was shaking.

I tried to soothe her as best as I could, rubbing her back and telling her it was going to be okay.

I knew it wouldn’t be okay, I know her better than she knows herself. 

She would never be able to get over Taehyung, even if she tried.

I ran my shaking fingers through the love of my life’s silky, brown waves and drew circles on her scalp, hoping she’d calm down.

God help me, I’ve never stopped loving Minnie.

Everything she does, everything about her makes my heart do somersaults.

But I knew my brain would have to control this crazy heart.

Minnie desperately loves Taehyung and her love is very true and the most pure I’ve ever seen.

She hasn’t got eyes for anyone else and she has such difficulty expressing how she feels to anyone. It would take her forever to get over what her eyes witnessed.

But I also knew Taehyung very well and there must have been more to what we saw.

He’s a bastard for letting Sooyoung get anywhere near him, regardless of the situation. 

He can’t take it if Jasmine is inches near another boy and yet he can allow Sooyoung to kiss him and expect her to be okay with it?

Aish, but I know he hates Sooyoung’s guts, what the hell actually happened?

Minnie was now silent and still in my arms and as I lifted her head to check if she was alright, I couldn’t help but chuckle.

She had fallen asleep.

I tapped her cheeks lightly to make sure she was actually sleeping, and her head rolled back into my arms as her smooth lips partially opened.

My index finger was shaking as I slowly touched her lips, writing my name on them.

Park Jimin and Song Jasmine.

I knew they could never be mine in reality, but at least whilst she was dreaming I too could share a dream.

I gazed at her face, she was absolutely beautiful.

Her angelic eyes were closed and her cheeks were a rosy pink from the heat. Her already plump lips had swollen from crying and her bangs were messy over her forehead.

“What are you doing to me?” I quietly asked a sleeping Minnie as I straightened her bangs and brushed them off her forehead.

“I wish you could hear my thoughts, I wish you knew that in this world full of lies and in my nervous heart, the one person I believe in is you. Ya pabo, you’re the love of my life,” I sighed and chuckled at my twisted destiny.

Just then, her phone which was halfway out of her blazer pocket started to ring.

I quickly picked it up, not wanting to wake her up and it was Taehyung.

“Minnie, please tell me where you are! Everything you saw, I swear on my life it isn’t what you think!” 

“Taehyunga it’s me, Jimin,” I replied plainly.

There was some silence before he continued to speak, “Jiminie! Where are you guys?”

“It doesn’t matter, we are okay. Tell me what really happened then,” I replied firmly.

Taehyung sighed and his voice broke before he took another breath and told me everything that happened.

“Taehyunga, why did you let her get so close to you in the first place? You should’ve pushed her off and left the room when you had the chance!” I shouted at him in disbelief.

“I know, that’s the one thing I regret so bad right now. Is Minnie okay? What is she doing right now, Jimin I don’t know what to do,” Taehyung quietly said.

I could tell he was holding back his tears and I needed to stop being so selfish. 

They loved each other and I should be the driving factor in making sure they stick together.

“She cried so much that she fell asleep. Taehyunga I know you love Minnie, but you need to drastically improve your attitude towards her. All those years ago I was there for her, today I am here for her and in the future I will always be by her side. I cannot sit here and let you hurt her anymore; I can’t bear to see Minnie cry, especially not over you. Only make things better if you know you can sustain a relationship, arasso?”

I heard Taehyung breathing heavily down the phone for a couple of minutes and he started sniffing, “Jimin, help me.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, knowing I'd regret this later, "What do you want me to do?"

I changed my tone as I  knew he was deeply upset.

“Keep her smiling until I make things better, I know you always make her happy. Please get me some time, I promise I’ll make it better,” Taehyung sobbed.

“That’s what I’ve been doing, she was so happy until what she saw. Don’t say anything to her tomorrow and just give her some alone time. I’ll do my best,” 

I sighed and cut the phone before looking down at my Princess.

I slowly shook her as her eyes started rolling and her brows furrowed.

“Minnie, wake up. I need to take you back home,” I gently said, stroking her soft cheeks.

She slowly started to wake up and her beautiful hazel eyes landed their gaze on my face. 

I smiled and jumped up, giving her my hand which she took as I lifted her up.

“What happened?” She asked dozily.

I didn’t say anything as I bent my knees, “Your cart awaits you Princess Jasmine. Jump on Aladdin’s back and he’ll take you home!”

I tried to lighten up the atmosphere and she didn’t say anything but jumped on my back which I took as a sign that she was reciprocating my goodwill.

“All aboard? Choo choo!” I made train noises as I picked up her bag and gave it to her.

“I thought Aladdin had a magic carpet, why are you a train?” She asked as I laughed.

“Haha great observation skills princess! But this is the 21st century now, trains are the new carpets!” 

I gathered all my energy and ran as fast as I could down the flights of stairs, out of the front doors all the way until we left the gates and right the way down the massive hill.

“Hahaha oh my gosh Jiminie that was so fun!” Minnie squealed and although I was sweaty and breathless, I felt rejuvenated that she was now laughing when some time ago, tears were falling from her eyes.

I dropped her down and caught my breath as I walked her to the train station.

“Jimin, tell me what I should do,” Minnie asked me all of a sudden as she stared into my eyes with great determination.

I brushed my hair back, “What does your heart tell you?”

She sighed impatiently, “I don’t want to listen to my heart, I want proper advice from you. Am I better off without him?”

I gulped and put my hands on her shoulders, “Minnie, sometimes even eyes can be deceiving. Taehyung saw Jackson with his own eyes, yet there was a background story. I’m pretty certain there’s a background story to what we saw today as well.”

She didn’t say anything, just stared at me for a long time before nodding her head.

“I’ve told Halmeouni you’re coming to visit tomorrow, please make sure you do.”

“What? Why did you do that?” I asked in shock.

“Because everyone misses you so much and you haven’t visited them once since I left,” she answered.

I noticed there was a change in her tone, she sounded much more distant and impartial ever since she woke up.

“I guess I’ll have to then. What time is your train coming?” I changed the subject.

“In a couple of minutes, take care Jimin and get home safe,” she answered and she gave me a long hug that I returned, my heart jumping with joy at her warm embrace.

I watched her get onto the platform and hop on the train.

As it zoomed off into the distance, I desperately prayed that she wouldn’t shed any more tears for Taehyung. 

Someone as beautiful as Minnie should never be allowed to cry unless it’s out of happiness.

One day, I'll give her all the worlds happiness. 

When I become someone famous that has the world in their hands, I'll knock on Minnie's door and give it all to her.

********************

**JASMINE’S POV**

“Minnie, wait up!”

I turned around and saw Jimin running to me so I stopped and waited for him as we walked into class together.

I tried to walk past him because he was with Jungkook who as usual was giving me evil looks.

It was now last period and all day I’d been ignoring Taehyung. 

How dare he play around with me like that? He was such a liar and smooth talker.

‘Oh Minnie I can’t live without you, my heart has always been yours, I love you.’ It was all complete and utter bullshit and I was pissed off for letting myself fall into the trap of his words.

No more Miss nice Jasmine.

I bumped into him before school and he looked nervous and shaky as he tried to smile at me, but I managed a poker face and walked right past him as though he wasn’t even there.

He even resumed sitting next to me in double history and for two hours I constantly ignored him. 

Although the smell of his cologne flooded my senses, I was determined not to even look in his direction.

When class was over, he purposely took ages putting his books back in his bag, but I decided to walk the long way around class. 

He needed to know that I wasn’t about to speak to him any time soon.

Jimin called me last night to check if I got home safe and we ended up speaking on the phone for ages.

He reminded me not to jump to any conclusions regarding what I saw between Taehyung and that bitch Sooyoung and just for his satisfaction I said I wouldn’t, but the majority of me had already made the decision to exclude Taehyung from my life.

It was my stupid heart that wasn’t about to let him go any time soon.

For years, my brain had forgotten about Taehyung but my heart was adamant in holding onto the memories we shared in order to make better ones in the future.

It would take a long time to remove him from my heart and it doesn’t help that I see him every day.

“Jiminie, can you sit next to me please? It’s just Krystal isn’t here and I don’t want to feel alone,” I asked Jimin as we now entered Maths.

The class were as usual messing around and throwing sheets of paper everywhere.

Hobie was desperately trying to wake Yoongi up by poking him with a protractor and Baekhyun was chasing Chanyeol with a metal ruler.

Jimin and I started laughing before he smiled at me, “of course I will. Let’s hope the old bat Gang doesn’t move me though!”

I chuckled and sat in my seat as Jimin sat next to me, lightening up my mood by telling me different stories of his week and shouting at Hobie to leave Yoongi alone.

Yoongi turned around and flashed a gummy smile at Jimin as Hobie pouted his lip out, “you guys are no fun, live whilst Gang isn’t here yet! She’ll drain the life out of us!”

“Have any of you seen Namjoon?” Yoongi asked as he slowly turned his chair to us.

“Aniyo, last I heard he was still in Seoul,” Hobie replied.

“What? He’s in Seoul? No one told me!” Jimin complained.

“He left yesterday to finalise the contract and we have to go there this weekend to sign it, I hope you do know that at least,” Yoongi informed Jimin.

“You guys got a contract already? That’s great! With who?” Kai overheard them speaking and  was interested to know more.

Jimin and Hobie looked to Yoongi, as he replied, “Big Hit Entertainment. It’s not like SM at all.”

Kai smiled, “Ya, that’s so daebak! I heard Big Hit have really good producers, anyway best of luck to you all.”

Just then, Taehyung stormed in and sat in his seat which was behind us.

Although I didn’t care anymore, I couldn’t help but notice he had a massive cut on his face. 

Jimin must’ve noticed too as he quickly turned to Taehyung and they started whispered something.

Hobie ran over to Taehyung and noticing the cold shoulder I was giving, Yoongi turned to me.

“Whenever I can’t be asked with speaking to anyone, I zone out and stare straight ahead. When you look straight, you can only see your goal in life and that’s all that really matters.”

It took me a couple of seconds to comprehend what Yoongi told me and once I understood, I beamed at him.

He never gave much advice nor spoke much about his emotions, but when he did he would go so deep that the other person always remained speechless. 

“Settle down you hooligans,” Ms Gang croaked as she had slithered in, eyeing all of us closely as she sat down in her dusty chair.

Even though she was fifteen minutes late, she complained about our noise being heard from down the corridor and took the register.

Luckily she never noticed Jimin sitting next to me throughout the whole lesson as we had to silently complete pages worth of problem questions.

I could deal with sitting alone, but Taehyung was sitting diagonally behind me and having Jimin next to me blocked out his figure which helped me concentrate on work rather than his well being.

Urgh, I need to throw him out of my mind the same way he threw me out of his when he kissed Sooyoung.

I shuddered to even think about it.

Just then, Sooyoung who was sitting in front of us turned around and threw me a note. 

_Taehyung can never be mine? Haha he was more than mine yesterday. He told me he never even liked you anyway._

I immediately scrunched the note and stuffed it inside the desk as Jimin turned to me in concern. 

My heart was shattering at the thought of Taehyung kissing another girl and it hurt even more that it was someone like Sooyoung. 

After class was finally over, I dragged Jimin by his arm out of class and out of the school before anyone could stop him.

“Mwo hae? Why did you drag me like that?” Jimin asked once we were outside, as he rubbed his arm which I had applied pressure to.

“Mianhae, I didn’t want anyone to stop and talk to you. Some people love to crave attention, don’t you think?” I replied to Jimin a bit too happily.

“If you want to know what happened to Taehyung, you can just ask me you know. There’s no use beating around the bush,” Jimin edged closer to me as he stared into my eyes.

I looked down instantly and aggressively replied, “Why would I care? I didn’t even say that so don’t even try to put words in my mouth for me.”

Jimin pulled me by my arm quite aggressively, “Ya Minnie, I know you more than you know yourself. Don’t try and test me.”

My eyes widened as I could feel my cheeks tinting red as Jimin continued, “He’s been involved with the wrong company. But he’s trying to get out of it which could take a while and a few cuts here and there.”

I didn’t say a word, but just nodded as Jimin led the way out of the school down the hill and through the town centre, until we reached the train station.

My phone started ringing.

“Yeoboseyo?”

It was Dad asking me when I’d be home.

“Appa, I’m just about to get the train,” I looked at Jimin who was texting someone, waiting for my conversation to end.

“Appa remember I said Jimin would come over? Yes, Park Jimin, Halmeouni’s little angel. Haha, well is it okay if he comes today?”

Jimin immediately approached me and mouthed no as I pushed him away with my arm.

“Eonni’s here too? Daebak! Alright we’ll see you in half an hour, Appa saranghae!”

I cut the phone and smirked at Jimin who was staring at me, constantly brushing his hair back.

“Ya, it’s going to be so awkward, why did you do that?!” Jimin exclaimed.

“I thought you promised to visit them, why are you so hesitant?” I replied, pulling his hair lightly.

“Aniyo, it’s just...I haven’t seen them in years and now all of a sudden, it’s-” 

I cut him off, “Jiminie, just chill. It’s going to be a wonderful evening, gaja let’s go!” I pulled his hand.

I looked around and there were no ticket inspectors so I pulled Jimin close to me as we fit together through the barriers.

He was so close that I could feel his warm breath and hear his heart pounding under his shirt.

We smiled and ran on the fast train that transported us through the glorious green mountains into rural Old Daegu.

As I led him out of the station, he turned and looked everywhere, spinning on the spot.

“Ya, I remember that forest! Omo, the amount of memories we had there!” He yelled excitedly as we had just passed the park and forest.

“Yes especially the memory where you threw my dolly in there. The one that YOU bought for me! Who does that?” I giggled as the depressing thought of Taehyung escaped my mind.

We laughed together until we had approached my road, the house was just seconds away.

I grabbed Jimin’s arm and when he looked at me, I saw he was very nervous.

“Don’t worry, everyone will be so welcoming, you know it too. Let’s hope you don’t get questioned too much though,” I said, poking his chin.

I held open our large gates for Jimin as we were walking through the grey stoned front garden. 

I made Jimin walk up the flight of stone stairs to the bamboo entrance first so that I could stop him in case he wanted to run away at the last second.

“Look over there, those sliding windows lead straight to my room,” I pointed to the nearest windows as Jimin laughed nervously.

I rung the bell and soon heard one of the twins screeching at the sound, before Uncle Hwijae opened the door with Seojun in his arms and Seoeon standing adorably by his side in stripy overalls.

Seojun immediately leaned out of his Dad’s grasp, stretching his small arms for me to hold him. 

As I took him happily, smiling and making faces, I realised Uncle Hwijae didn’t recognise Jimin.

He was staring at Jimin for about ten seconds before he turned to look at me. 

“It’s Jimin! Park Jimin, don’t you remember?” I informed Uncle Hwijae.

Jimin smiled at him nervously, “Annyeonghaseyo Sir, uh, I’m Park Jimin and I used to be Minnie’s friend a long time ago, and-”

Uncle Hwijae laughed and fixed his glasses, “Of course I remember you Jiminah! You look exactly like your father, ya you should laugh more, and then anyone can recognise you instantly! Come in, come in! Isn’t it a tradition to hug your elders anymore?”

Jimin laughed and embraced Uncle Hwijae for quite a long time.

Uncle Hwijae sniffed and fixed his glasses, “Is it good to promise to visit then never turn back once?”

“I’m so sorry, I wish I came before but what could I have done? A lot of things happened and changed. Please forgive me,” Jimin replied apologetically, looking down.

“Ya, this is so emotional and you haven’t even visited Halmeouni yet!” I tried to ease the mood and the twins helped me by laughing loudly at the sight of their Dad’s sniffing.

“Everyone’s gathered in the lounge by the TV, the regional election results are out and Halapoji got the vote yet again! You’ve come at a time of celebration Jimin, you are good luck.” 

Uncle Hwijae led us in as we took our shoes and bags off.

Something delicious was cooking as the scent of home food and baking entered my nostrils.

“Wow, I haven’t smelt that in a long time,” Jimin exclaimed excitedly as I chuckled.

“I’m starving, let’s go,” I replied, but Seojun wasn’t letting me move, instead was reaching out, wanting to play with Jimin who was behind me.

 “He really likes you! Haha aigo, he wants you to hold him,” I laughed out as Jimin began cradling Seojun in his arms.

“He is so adorable, what’s your name little man?” Jimin asked Seojun cutely as both he and Seojun were giving each other their eye smiles as I stood there, grinning at the beautiful moment.

Their smiles could light up a thousand dark nights.

Seoeon was whining and stretching his arms out to me, so I carried him as we all went inside to join everyone else whose voices could be heard loud and clear. 

They were delighted at Halapoji’s win to stay governor of Old Daegu for another four years.

“Ya, I told you there was nothing to worry about! The other party were so corrupt with their stupid sons acting like gangsters of Daegu!” I heard Eonni’s voice first as me and Jimin walked in with the twins.

I remembered the memory of how Eonni framed the other party's son who loved to mistreat girls. 

Their party had constantly been competing with us ever since and had always lost out by a large number, who were our loyal voters whom we had helped as friends rather than political powers.

I saw Halmeoni and Halapoji sitting on the sofa together, with Eonni sitting in Halmeouni’s legs and Appa and the twin uncles standing up as Aunt Jeong had her feet up, her back leaning on Halmeouni.

“Yes, well Appa does do what’s best for the town and everyone knows it,” said one of the twin uncles.

Uncle Hwijae just came out of the kitchen and stood behind us, “Everyone, look who’s finally decided to visit!”

They all turned around to look at us as I saw Jimin smiling awkwardly from the corner of my eye. 

With my free hand, I tapped his hand gently and he began to smile naturally.

The atmosphere went silent as everyone was looking at Jimin.

“Annyeonghaseyo. It’s me, Park Jimin,” he chuckled to break the stiffening silence.

Halmeouni was the first to get up as she approached Jimin with wide arms.

“Park Jimin, you naughty child! I just knew you’d grow up to be so handsome,” she hugged Jimin very tightly as he put Seojun down and returned her hearty hug.

“Ya, is that Jimin? Come and give an old man some youth!” Halapoji laughed as he got up and was staring at him with love.

Mine and Jimin’s grandparents grew up together, our parents and uncles went to school together, Jimin and I were best friends and so our families knew each other for generations.

“He looks the same, doesn’t he? Oh how unlucky I’ve been! I didn’t see Minnie nor Jimin grow up and now look at them both!” Halmeouni cried out as she pulled Jimin in for another hug.

Jimin laughed and looked at me from the corner of his eye as I put my thumbs up, I knew they'd love him as always.

The twin uncles both hugged Jimin as he got their names muddled up, no one could ever tell the difference between them.

Aunt Jeong beckoned Jimin over to sit down after he finally went over and greeted Appa.

“Park Jimin, how have you been? How’s school been? I’ve been visiting Taehyung for years and you’ve never bothered to show me your face once! Why?” Appa was interrogating him.

“Joesonghamnida sir, I know there isn’t an excuse but I’ve been really busy with studies and trying to stay on top of things,” Jimin replied not so honestly.

As I was happily watching everyone pampering Jimin, I didn’t realise Eonni had slid beside me in the doorway and was watching me for some minutes until she elbowed me in my ribs.

“Owww! What was that for?” I complained, rubbing my waist.

“It’s for being too busy that you didn’t even notice your Eonni!” She retorted, pinching me even more.

I stared at her and couldn’t keep my laughter in as I jumped to give her a hug, she was hardly ever here and now that she was, I realised how much I missed her.

“Ya, stop being so cringe. I’m only here for the weekend before you ask,” she replied, reading my mind as she beckoning me to follow her.

I pouted my bottom lip out and followed her to the kitchen, where she leant back on the cabinet and folded her arms, scrutinising me.

“Just say what you want to ask,” I sighed, knowing she wanted to know why Jimin was here all of a sudden.

“Okay, I’m surprised you brought Jimin over instead of Taehyung,” she asked with a questioning look.

“Well it’s because Halmeouni likes Jimin,” I replied.

I didn’t want to tell Eonni about mine and Taehyung’s break up because I knew it would stress her more.

I didn’t tell her, but Eonni was getting really bad eye bags every time I saw her. 

She was under a load of pressure that I couldn't even imagine.

Although Taehyung doesn’t know that I’ve broken up with him, I decided to keep it to myself until time calms my anger down at what I saw between him and Sooyoung. 

Then I’d tell him my decision.

Until then, neither Krystal, Jimin nor even Eonni would know of my mental break up with Taehyung.

“Halmeouni likes Taehyung too,” Eonni replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really, she told me that Taehyung never once visited her and he was always surrounded with bad company. It didn’t help that Appa told her that Taehyung was distracting me in class either,” I informed her firmly.

“Well, something’s not right and you aren’t telling me. I don’t know why you’re being like this but I will find out because I am your Eonni Seoyeon. Your Aunty. Don’t forget that. Anyways, help me cut the vegetables,” Eonni replied, changing the subject as she threw me a heap of cabbage and carrots to chop up.

As we were chopping vegetables and messing around, Jimin walked in.

“You guys look like housewives!” He laughed as Eonni and I raised our knives to him.

He put his arms up in defence and apologised as he took a chopped carrot and ate it.

“Ya Jimin take the whole ones, I just chopped them!” I elbowed him hard in the belly as Eonni tutted.

“Stop being a miser. Here Jimin take these ones and ignore her,” Eonni said kindly.

Jimin went over and stood behind Eonni, popping the vegetables in his mouth, “Eonni, I’m used to this kind of treatment. You don’t know how much she abuses me when no one’s looking!”

“Liar! He’s lying,” I quickly turned around, pointing my knife at Jimin.

“Ya! Song Jasmine, put that knife down before you seriously injure someone. It’s okay Jimin, tell me what else Minnie does,” 

Eonni was so sweet when it came to talking with anyone else but me.

I cut my eyes at her; I knew exactly what she was doing. If she couldn’t get information out of me, she’d get it out of Jimin.

“Haha, I’m only joking. Minnie is a very kind hearted person, most of the time,” Jimin added, smirking.

“Aw, so why didn’t you guys bring Taehyung over? It would’ve been like a childhood reunion!” Eonni excitedly asked.

Jimin looked to me as I shook my head ever so quickly before resuming my chopping.

“Uh, well actually he’s quite busy with studies right now, but I’ll make sure he visits pretty soon!”

Eonni glared at him, “That’s what you said eight years ago and you didn’t turn back once.”

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck and Eonni gave one sweeping look at the both of us before she went out to cater to the twins who were now wailing loudly.

“Didn’t you tell her anything?” Jimin asked as soon as Eonni left.

I shook my head, “Aniyo, how can I? Look how stressed out she is. She’s not letting it on to any of us but the training is tiring her out excessively.”

Noticing I was struggling, Jimin took the knife and chopping board out of my hands as he started chopping the vegetables for me.

“Thanks. Listen Jimin, before you sign any contract, please make sure you can handle the intensity of it all. Last thing I want is for your health to deteriorate. If you don’t stay healthy, there’s no point of anything!” I cried, wanting Jimin to understand how important his health was.

“Haha, Minnie don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” he chuckled, not looking up at me.

“Ya!” I pulled the knife out of his hand, wanting to gain his attention but instead managed to cut myself.

Jimin instantly lifted me by my hand as blood was coming out.

“Minnie! You pabo, look what you did! Urgh, why did you do this?”

I was taken aback as Jimin gently ran my finger under warm water and wrapped a tissue around it.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, looking straight into my eyes with concern.

I shook my head, “Aniyo.”

“Here you are lecturing me about health and you carelessly made yourself bleed!” He shouted, but his puppy eyes were still so concerned.

“Jiminie, it was only a little cut. I’m fine really, I-”

He cut me off, brushing his silky black hair back impatiently.

“It’s not fine! If you can’t be careful with a knife when I’m around you, how can I know you’ll be okay once I’m in Seoul training? Whose going to make sure you’re okay?!”

My eyes brimmed with tears, Jimin truly cared about me like no one ever did. 

Even Taehyung never expressed this much care for me.

But I knew deep down that no one loved me like Taehyung, even though he never said it, my heart was aware of his deep rooted love.

What the heck, why am I even still thinking about that idiot. Forget him, Jas. 

He’s gone, he’s a cheater.

“Jiminie I promise to look after myself if you promise me to always put your health first. No lame dieting, no excessive work outs or dancing, the way you are right now is enough to capture the world,” I replied, cupping his face with my hand.

I put a plaster on my finger before we finished chopping up the vegetables, Jimin chopped mine and I went over and finished Eonni’s for her.

Halmeouni found Jimin and dragged him over to the dining table as they both started sharing years worth of stories together.

Aunt Jeong, Eonni and I lay the table as everyone sat down, devouring the delicious meal that had been prepared.

I sat opposite Jimin and Halmeouni sat between us at the head of the table. 

Appa sat next to Jimin and Eonni sat next to me whilst Halapoji sat at the other end with my uncles and Aunt Jeong who had just put the twins to bed.

“So Jimin, how’s school? Are you in Jasmine’s class too?” Aunt Jeong asked.

Jimin swallowed before he replied, “School is going fine, thank you. Me and Minnie are actually doing the citizenship project together and it’s going great.”

“So what’s your predicted grades for it?” Appa immediately asked the both of us.

“We don’t get predicted grades because there isn’t an exam for it, but Mr Wang said he’s looking forward to our finished work,” I replied, putting down my chopsticks and wiping my mouth.

“Yeah, that was the same with us. We didn’t get any predictions whatsoever for any subject,” Eonni added as Uncle Hwijae nodded.

“Isn’t Kim Taehyung in your class too?” Halmeouni asked, turning to the both of us.

Jimin looked up at me before turning to Halmeouni, “Yes Halmeouni, he’s also in our class.”

“So why didn’t you bring him too? I hope he’s left that terrible company of his. Your Halapoji and I last saw him in town with some ruffians who looked years older and very dangerous,” Halmeouni turned to me, informing me of Taehyung’s whereabouts.

Noticing my blushing, Jimin answered Halmeouni again, “He actually had to babysit his younger brother tonight, but I’ll bring him next time. And he's left those people ages ago, Taehyung knew better.”

"That's good to hear," Appa replied, stuffing a beef roll in his mouth.

Halmeouni shook her head sadly, “I hope his mother is doing good. Minjun I trust you’ve sorted that out?”

I looked up at Dad, what was going on with Taehyung’s Mum?

Realising I was looking on with interest, Dad tried to speak, but Halapoji interfered.

“Song Seoyeon, how’s training going? Don’t tell me we allowed you to go to Seoul for nothing.”

Eonni brushed her hair back before she looked up at Halapoji, forcing a smile, “It’s quite tough, but Rome wasn’t built in a day. It’ll take time before I manage to debut, but I’ve been told it won’t take me too long.”

Halapoji looked to Halmeouni with a flash of anger as she put one hand up to calm him down.

“Seoyeon darling, what does too long mean? How long are we talking about?”

I could sense Eonni becoming agitated as she took a deep breath in.

“Eomma, it’s quite hard to give a definite answer but I promise you’ll be the first to know when I do.”

The atmosphere was getting quite awkward and I looked straight ahead at Jimin and saw he was feeling the same way.

Halmeouni nodded as Halapoji grunted and left the table to go in the other room and watch television.

As soon as he left, Eonni exploded, “What does he expect me to say? It’s not easy trying to debut, it takes time and effort and God knows I’m giving it one hundred per cent and it’s still not good enough!”

“Seoyeon your tone,” Appa warned her.

Ignoring Dad, she turned to Uncle Hwijae, “Oppa, you tell me. All my life I’ve achieved distinctions in all my studying just so that Appa can raise his head high in the community. You know I wanted to be an idol for ages, and because I’m older it’s going to take a bit longer now. This is my dream, why can’t he be happy for me?”

“Ya Seoyeona, I know. When I wanted to be a comedian, my goal was to make people laugh and be happy because that’s what I’ve always wanted to be. Appa wasn’t fond of it, but it was my dream. We are all here for you, just give him some time, he’ll come around." 

Uncle Hwijae always managed to say the right things.

I felt someone kick me and I looked up to see Jimin’s mischievous grin as we started playing footsies under the table to lighten the mood.

We started a little game and Jimin had got my foot three times, but I got his four times. 

I was winning and now Jimin was sliding his body down the chair to try and reach my foot, but missed.

“Jimin, that’s my foot,” Eonni scowled at Jimin who got her foot instead of mine.

Jimin went red as he chuckled nervously, “Mianhae.”

Eonni stared at him before she kicked him back and soon even Appa got involved in the game.

Somehow, Uncle Hwijae and Uncle Jihu got involved and soon the awkward atmosphere was filled with laughter and jokes as everyone’s feet got tangled with each other.  

“Hey, you got mine! Who was that?” Aunt Jeong asked, scanning our grinning faces.

“Don’t get me involved, who did that one?” Halmeouni started laughing as she got mine, Appa’s, Eonni’s and Jimin’s feet.

Just then, Halapoji came back in the room and walked over to Seoyeon as she stood up immediately out of respect and shock at his sudden movement.

“Come here,” Halapoji pulled Eonni into him as he gave her an apologetic hug.

“Aigooo how cute!” Uncle Hwijae put on a high voice as we all laughed.

It was now past 9 pm and Jimin grabbed this opportunity to try and make his escape.

“Halmeouni, I better be going now it’s getting late,” he took her hand as he got up.

“Sit back down now,” Halmeouni ordered.

A shocked Jimin instantly obliged as he threw his butt back down on the chair.

Halmeouni looked to Halapoji who nodded and chuckled, they were having a mind conversation like they always manage to do.

“Where are your parents, Jimin?” Halmeouni started to question him.

Jimin brushed his hair back, “They’re actually in Busan with my younger brother.”

“So you’re telling me that you live alone?” Halmeouni’s voice was getting firmer.

“Yes Halmeouni, I currently live alone,” Jimin replied.

I covered my mouth to stop the laughter, the way Jimin was answering was just too adorable.  

Halmeouni looked at all of us before continuing, “Jimin will stay with us and tomorrow he can go back home.”

“Seoyeon, Jasmine, prepare the spare room for Jimin,” Halapoji pointed to us as we started to get up.

“Halmeouni, Halapoji, it’s fine, I’m okay. I like living alone, please don’t go through this trouble,” Jimin got up as he beckoned us all to sit back down.

“Park Jimin, I see you have been away from elders for too long. This isn’t an invite, if you have respect for us you will obey what we have asked from you. Seoyeon, Jasmine, what are you waiting for?” Halmeouni firmly said.

“Eomma, I don’t think it’s appropriate for a young boy to be sleeping in the same house as young g-” Appa tried to intervene and put his foot down before Halapoji cut him off.

“Minjun, since when have you questioned our decisions?”

Appa’s eyes widened and Jimin spoke again, “Samchon is right, I shouldn’t be staying in the-”

Uncle Hwijae interrupted this time, “Ya what’s the problem? He’s in a separate room and there are so many of us in the house. Hyung it’s perfectly fine, Jimin is such a trustworthy boy.”

“I’m not saying he isn’t, I know he is. It’s just I’ve never allowed for any boy t-” Appa tried to put forward his case again, but Eonni cut him off.

“Oppa, give up. Eomma will make you sleep on the road before she chucks Jimin out,” Eonni turned to me smirking as I released the laughter I was holding in.

Appa just couldn’t win and he realised this too as he sighed, rolled his eyes and flexed his muscles, “I guess you guys have become more modern than me. Minnie, Seoyeon show Jimin the spare room.”

Eonni got up and left first whilst Jimin still tried to convince Halmeouni he was going to be okay. 

This time Appa interjected, “Jiminie, go to your room, we have grown up things to discuss.”

I laughed and caught Jimin’s eye as we walked out of the dining room together, down the landing and joined Eonni in the spare room.

We all let out the laughter properly.

“Omo, Jimin you’re too popular in our house. They’ll probably adopt you real soon!” Eonni exclaimed as I nodded, sitting on the bed.

 “Exactly, then you can be my adopted brother,” I replied.

Jimin turned to me and frowned, “Ew, who wants to be your brother, that’s so weird!”

I stuck my tongue out and threw a pillow at him before he threw one back at me.

“Hey, hey! You guys are so childish, go to sleep it’s past your bedtimes,” Eonni slumped down on the bed and rolled her eyes, messaging someone rapidly. 

Jimin and I mimicked Eonni’s whiny voice to each other before she turned to glare at us.

“I saw that!”

Just then, her phone started to ring and she immediately picked it up.

“Yeoboseyo? Seokjin you idiot, I’ve been trying to get through to you for ages!” She replied as she was talking to her boyfriend, Jin.

Jimin looked to me with a worried expression and before I could ask what was up, Eonni was raising her voice.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

We both sat down next to Eonni as she looked distressed, I’d never seen her look so tired before.

“You can’t leave JYP all of a sudden, tell me what’s up. Ya, I want to know the truth! I can tell you’re lying to me!”

I turned to Jimin who started whispering to me, “I don’t think he’s told her yet.”

I rolled over to sit right beside Jimin who was now staring deep into my eyes.

“Told her what?” I asked him, shuffling away as we got a bit too close for comfort.

Eonni cut the phone and was shouting for our attention.

“Can you believe that bastard? He said he wanted to leave because he couldn’t take the stress anymore, what a weakling. I can’t be with a guy who can’t even support his own dreams, so I ended it,” she said so plainly that it was worrying.

Jimin jumped over to Eonni, kneeling down beside her.

“Noona, it’s not what you think.”

She pierced Jimin with her eyes, “What are you talking about, stop beating around the bush.”

“The only way Jin Hyung could debut was if he joined our group, Bangtan Sonyeondan,” Jimin replied slowly.

Hearing this fresh news, I rolled over on the soft bed and landed beside Eonni.

 “What are you talking about Jimin?” I demanded.

Jimin looked from me to Eonni as he continued, “Jin Hyung didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but he can only debut if he joined our group which meant leaving JYP. We needed an extra singer to complete the balance and Jin Hyung’s voice and look completed us. He didn’t want to leave but we practically begged him.”

Eonni’s eyes widened as she grabbed Jimin by the arm, “So he can debut? When?”

“On Sunday we have to go to Seoul to sign the contract, believe me you are the only thing that’s holding him back. We were all convincing him so much over these past weeks and this is his dream, please don’t leave him, he loves you too much Noona.”

Jimin gave Eonni his cute puppy eyes as she froze for a couple of seconds before pinching his cheeks in delight.

“Jiminie, you are a lucky charm. Gomawo!”

She ran up and started dialling a number as she left the room.

As I turned to Jimin smiling, I realised he was looking down at his phone which was on silent. I noticed Taehyung was calling and messaging him.

“Who’s calling you?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Huh? Oh, no one. Ya, can I get some night clothes please?” Jimin asked, turning away from me.

His phone’s brightness was all the way up and I saw him touching the green button, accepting Taehyung’s call, but muting the voice from our end.

“There’s some in the closet. Good night Jimin,” I said with a lump in my throat as I closed his door.

I was obviously expecting Jimin to put me ahead of Taehyung, but they were brothers that no one could separate.

Thanks a lot Taehyung; you decide to call the only person who was helping me forget about you. Jimin always makes me feel better, but I mustn’t forget that his loyalty to Taehyung is undivided.

I sighed as I too got into bed, staring out from my window doors at the clear, starry Daegu night.

I wondered if I’d ever live happily ever after like the princesses in all the Disney films I grew up watching.

I couldn’t stop smiling when Jimin called me Princess Jasmine.

But at least she had her Aladdin who only had eyes for her even when he became a wealthy and famous prince.

I just had a cheating and lying Kim Taehyung. 


	22. Sports Day

_"I wonder how Taetae is enjoying his detention," Jimin was already walking to the detention room._

_I ran after him._

_"He's got detention again? Wait, Jiminie, hold up!"_

_I finally decided to put my ego aside and speak to Taehyung._

_Even if I don't speak to him, I'll at least smile or look in his direction so that he knows I'm not the childish one._

_Yeah, that's what I'll do._

_It was my fault in the first place for allowing Jackson so close to me on two occasions; even Jimin said he would've reacted the same way if he were in Taehyung's position._

_I should try to make things better between us; after all he is the love of my life._

_His mere presence makes me happy; the least I can do is try to reconcile things_

_"Minnie, don't go in there. Let's leave, he's with a teacher."_

_Jimin was pushing me back as he looked worried and shocked, his puffy eyes widening like marbles._

_I heard the low murmur of a girl's voice._

_"Move out of my way, Jimin," I tried to push past him, but he was very strong._

_"Jasmine, please don't go in there," Jimin was rushing me away from the door, but I was determined to see what he was hiding from me._

_I put all my strength in pushing Jimin out of the way and he hit the door, making a loud banging noise as it flung wide open._

_Taehyung was pressed against another girl's body and all my dreams were rapidly crashing down on me._

_His body was intertwined with..._

_Wait, no it can't be._

_He was wrapped around Sooyoung, my nightmares were forming a reality that I couldn't escape from._

_His lips were pressed tightly on her face and my heart froze, tears swelling up in my eyes, I tried to run away but a wave of icy water suddenly engulfed my existence._

_No one else was drowning as Taehyung and Sooyoung slowly turned to me, their faces that of rattlesnakes._

_They hissed as their forked tongues wrapped around each other's, pointing to me and laughing, curling their bodies tighter around each other._

_They had become a two headed rattlesnake._

_I was levitating in a pool of heavy, ice cold water, flying away from them all, but suffocating and choking on water._

_Water was mixing with my hot blood._

_I was dying, I couldn't breathe._

_I can't breathe..._

 

"Minnie, Jasmine, MINNIE! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" 

I immediately sat up and touched my face which was dripping wet.

I looked up and saw huge puppy eyes staring down at me; it was Jimin who looked concerned as his eyes were whizzing all over my face.

I jumped up and hugged him as tight as I could, glad it was all just a dream but soon realising Taehyung was still the same cheater I dreamt of.  

The Sunday sunshine was beaming bright off Jimin's face and he had now pulled me away, cupping my face in his soft hands.

I didn't realise that I was trembling in cold sweat, until Jimin started stroking my back and telling me it was only just a dream. 

"Here, this will make you feel better," Jimin helped me drink some water from a glass as I tried to smile and looked into his warm eyes. 

"I had a nightmare about Taehyung, it seemed so real! He and Sooyoung became snakes and I was drowning," I looked down, letting my morning hair waves fall to conceal my expression. 

Jimin smoothed my locks off my face.

"Mianhae, it's probably because I was trying to wake you up with water. You were screaming in your sleep and I couldn't wake you up any other way."

I looked back at him and chuckled, my stomach making a hideous growling noise.  

We both looked down at my belly and started laughing.

"I tried to leave again this morning, but Halmeouni was up early making food already. Wash your face and let's tuck in," Jimin said helping me up out of bed. 

"What time is it and where's Eonni?" I turned to Jimin who was trying to walk out.

"It's just gone 11 am and Eonni's probably still sleeping. Last night, everyone went to sleep early and I caught her leaving the house to meet Jin Hyung," Jimin replied, shaking his head with laughter and leaving my room. 

When I finally got washed up, I raced to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal, I couldn't wait until lunch. 

Soon after a whopping lunch personally made by Halmeouni, Jimin said goodbye to everyone who were all reluctant to allow him to leave. 

Eonni hadn't woken up for lunch and Uncle Hwijae told Aunt Jeong to get her to wish Jimin goodbye.

"Jimin, you should've stayed longer, there was a real sense of liveliness when you were here. I hope this isn't a one off," Halmeouni warned Jimin who was now as usual brushing his hair back.

"I promise I'll visit often Halmeouni, the years of ice has finally broken," Jimin grinned. 

Halapoji, Appa and my uncles all hugged Jimin tightly before Aunt Jeong came out, dragging a tired Eonni who said a sleepy goodbye to him and trudged back off into her room.

Catching Jimin's eye, I silently laughed wondering how late Eonni got back home without anyone batting an eye at her cunning escapades. 

 "I'll see you tomorrow. If you need to speak to someone, I'm only a message away," Jimin whispered in my ear as he hugged me, his heart beating fast under his white t shirt.

"I won't message you pabo, I'll Face Time you," I grinned. 

"And thanks for everything Jiminie. I've decided to concentrate on what matters, which are my studies, basketball, family and my friends," I replied to him as everyone had gone back to the lounge with the exception of Seojun who was grabbing on to Jimin's ripped jeans. 

Jimin eyed me mischievously, "And who are your friends?" 

I rolled my eyes oblivious to his teasing, "You, Krystal, Yoongi and maybe Hobie. Oh and possibly Namjoon, I don't know yet haha."

Jimin laughed and quickly grabbed a squealing Seojun who was momentarily shocked by the sudden movement.

"And I'll see you and your naughty twin brother soon!" Jimin chuckled, showering Seojun with kisses that instantly melted my heart. 

Ignoring his protests, I walked Jimin back to the train station and got him on the train before I walked back home, past the children's park and the old forest packed with all of our childhood memories. 

_"Minnie, I know I'm not perfect but please accept me as I am. I don't want to lose you to anyone else but I'm not the ideal boyfriend either._

_I want you so bad but I need some time to make myself up to your standard, it's just... I love you more than I know how to control..."_

I sighed and shook my head clear of the meaningless words of Kim Taehyung.

This boy was giving me nothing but headaches, heartaches and hallucinations. 

****************

"Ya Song Jasmine, what's gotten into you?! Yoongi, pass the ball over to Kai, ppalli!" 

Coach Gwok was really overworking us, there were only a couple of days left until sports day and I swear we all felt like fainting right now.

It was double PE and whilst the rest of the class were outside on the field, Coach took this time to drag the basketball team in the sports hall and fit an hour of unscheduled practice before lunchtime. 

Most of the team were in our class with the exceptions of Kris and Jinwoon and so we had become a big family that everyone looked out for. 

If someone tried to pick an argument or bully one of us, we'd all step in as one unit and defend each other which would give a clear message not to mess with Daegu High basketball team. 

"Coach – can – I – get – a – drink juseyo?"

I was panting and I could feel the blood whizzing to my cheeks as we just finished a nonstop half hour session of intense defending in pairs.

Coach nodded and took a look at the whole team before he blew his whistle.

"Okay, okay. You guys played very well today, you can leave now. Tomorrow is the last official practice; make sure you're all there. Someone tell Kris and Jinwoon as well, it would've been perfect if they were in your class too but keep up the good work anyway."

I felt a heavy hand on me and turned to see an out of breath Krystal. 

She had come in this week and I told her everything, whilst she told me how much intense training she was doing with SM Entertainment. 

She was also on a diet which annoyed me because they were trying to change a perfectly sexy Krystal to a stick thin mannequin.

As I was waiting for her to finish taking a drink from the fountain, I saw a sweaty Taehyung and Namjoon momentarily stop to whisper before they resumed approaching us. 

"Krystal, hurry up," I whispered as I hit her and she turned to me in protest. 

"Aish Minnie, what's your problem?" She flicked her hair in my face before noticing what the problem was; I swear she was so slow.

This whole week, Taehyung was indirectly being extraordinarily nice to me and didn't get into trouble once. 

He would pass the freshest books and pens to me via a third person or I'd get an anonymous pack of candy stuck on my locker.

He had started putting his hand up to give suggestions in class which shocked everyone including me. 

I knew it was Taehyung sticking candy on my locker because Krystal saw him doing so and naturally told me.

Kai also told me that Taehyung was taking gentleman lessons from Baekhyun who was giving him different ideas on how to make the girl you love happy. 

Right now, I could sense that he would use Namjoon to do something for me and I was right. 

"How was practice?" Namjoon asked me and Krystal who just finished quenching her thirst.

"Tiring," I replied, tugging Krystal's hand to leave the area. 

Taehyung was standing next to Namjoon and I could feel his deep gaze fixed on me, but I didn't once look at him.

Has he no shame? 

Why is he staring at me so intensely after what he did with Sooyoung? 

Any strong hearted girl would gouge his eyes out or give him a good beating for being so shameless.

But alas, I was very weak hearted, my heart has always done my brain's job for me. 

Just as we were about to leave, Namjoon stopped us, "Gatorade always helps boost energy levels. Here, take this one."

"It's alright Namjoon, its lunchtime next period anyway. Thank you though," I replied half heartedly, quickly bowing out of courtesy before Krystal took my hand and we went to the girls changing rooms.  

It was only us two inside the changing room because Coach let us out ten minutes early; the rest of the class were still playing rounders on the field.

"Ya didn't you see how hard Taehyung was staring at you?" Krystal said as she flung her trainers off. 

I took my sweaty shirt off before dabbing my body with wet wipes; I still wasn't comfortable in using the girl's showers yet.  

"He's an idiot and frankly I don't care how hard he stares at me. In my mind our relationship is over anyway," I replied. 

"You got that right; he is the biggest bastard for even trying to cheat on someone like you," Krystal said angrily, putting her school skirt back on. 

"I don't know though, something isn't right," she slowly added. 

I turned to her through the mirror we were re-doing our hair in. 

"What do you mean something isn't right?"

Krystal took my hair and helped me braid it.

"I mean, if he was cheating on you with Sooyoung, she would have been all over him this week. I haven't seen them communicating once, they don't even look at each other." 

"Ya Krystal, that's the beauty of cheating on someone. The cheaters will never make it publicly known what shit they get up to," I retorted.

Krystal tied the ends of my hair, "Yes that's true too, but does your heart allow you to think that Taehyung would cheat on you?"

"I don't want to ask my heart anything anymore. I'm a very weak hearted girl and even if Taehyung isn't cheating on me, my eyes don't lie. I saw them kissing," I snapped back at Krystal.

She pulled my hair hard to get my attention, "Shutup Minnie, you sound exactly like Taehyung. Isn't that what he said when he saw you and Jackson together? You two are more alike than you think."

I rubbed my scalp and scowled at Krystal as she tossed me my bag before the lunch bell went off. 

"Don't make that face at me, gaja let's go eat I'm starving."

We strolled to the canteen and picked up our trays before finding a cosy spot amidst the loud, hungry buzzing of students who were now flooding in packs. 

After we finished lunch, Kai glided over from his table and sat next to me. 

"Hello ladies, what's going on?" 

I chuckled as Krystal made a face at him, "Are you blind, we are eating lunch."

Kai pouted his bottom lip out and turned to me as I put my hands up in defence.

"Mianhae Kai, she's very snappy today."

With that, Krystal tried to kick me under the table but got Kai instead and we ended up having a full on footsie war.

"Ow Krystal I know that was you, only you're wearing platforms!" I yelled rubbing my calf as Kai got her back. 

"Ya, you're supposed to be on my side!" Krystal whined as I high fived Kai. 

Just then, someone tapped my shoulder lightly. 

I quickly darted my eyes to Krystal who instantly put on her blank face and I gulped as I could already smell the sweet cologne of its owner.

"Jasmine, can I please speak with you?" 

The voice was so sexy and deep, it sent shivers down my neck as I flicked my bangs over my eyes which momentarily shut at the sound of his words. 

I caught Krystal's eye who nodded to me in approval and I finally turned around and was staring into Kim Taehyung's deep, wide brown eyes. 

I hadn't done this properly in weeks and my stomach had just dropped along with my eyes as my cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"I'm busy," I quickly replied as I turned back to Krystal who was urging me with her eyes to get up and hear what Taehyung had to say.

Although I didn't know Krystal for long, it felt as though she was my long lost twin sister from generations ago. 

We always had telepathic conversations from across class or even just by looking at each other which I only ever had with Eonni.

I felt electricity spark through my left hand side as Taehyung sat down next to me and I noticed Jimin was standing up behind him. 

I met Jimin's eyes and he gave me a pitiful smile before he glided his hand through his silky black hair and looked away. 

"We've just finished eating actually," Krystal broke the silence and I felt her kick Kai from under the table. 

"Oh, uh Krystal can you help me with the geography revision please," Kai monotonously asked as I turned to glare at his rehearsed reply. 

He flashed me a teasing smile before he fixed his school blazer and took Krystal away. 

I peered around the canteen and it was deserted and quiet except for the sweeping of cleaners and the sniffing of those students who suffered from hay fever that had to stay indoors. 

Most, if not all the students had already left to go and enjoy the summer sunshine outside. 

Everyone had begun preparing for exams and a common lunchtime occurrence was students sitting in packs on the school green, reading out loud and writing notes with each other.

I felt Jimin whisper something to Taehyung before he too walked off, leaving me sitting alone at the back of the canteen with Kim Taehyung. 

We were sitting there for a couple of minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore. Why was I even tolerating his presence for so long around me? 

Before Taehyung had a chance to smooth talk me again, I got up and decided to walk away from him.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me and I turned around desperately trying to yank my arm free from his grasp. 

"Get the hell off me!" I shouted at him as I was failing in trying to pull his hand off me. 

"Minnie please listen to what I have to say, please!" Taehyung pleaded as his grip wasn't loosening.

I gave him the coldest look, "Leave it. I don't give a  fuck what you have to say. You are just a lying, cheating scum, you've never loved me one bit!" 

His eyes widened and his grip loosened as I pulled my hand free, not regretting a single thing I just said. 

I glared at him for a couple more seconds before I proceeded to storming off out of the canteen wherever my legs would carry me. 

Just then, I heard Taehyung run up from behind me as he firmly grabbed my shoulders to stop me from walking out. 

He forcefully turned my body to face him and his eyes were blazing. 

"Hurt me, kill me, slap me, ignore me, do whatever the hell you want but never question my love for you, Song Jasmine," his eyes were piercing into my soul as I turned away sniggering. 

"Actions speak louder than your smooth words Mr Kim Taehyung. Get off me now, I don't care to see your face any longer, you make me sick. Go fuck Sooyoung I don't care anymore," I spat the words out like fire. 

He stared at me before he let go and took a step back. 

"You don't know what you're saying, you don't know anything. You know nothing, you don't know what you're saying, you don't know anything," Taehyung was shaking his head and murmuring the words to the floor. 

He looked and sounded like a madman, but he deserved it all. 

I hope his conscience drives him insane. 

He wouldn't stop saying those words and it got to the point where I was starting to worry about his mental state, so I decided to approach him.

"What don't I know? Tell me then," I said loudly but not as harsh as before. 

Taehyung didn't look up at me, but he stopped talking altogether as he just stood there staring at the ground. 

I didn't have time to deal with his acting skills, so I turned around and walked out of the canteen doors. 

I might regret leaving Taehyung in that state later on, but Jimin was right. I needed to give this all some time to blow over, one week was nothing. 

*********************

**JUNGKOOK'S POV**

How dare that bat give me a lunchtime detention? 

Can she even speak English to be making fun of mine and marking me such a low grade? 

Who even gets four per cent anyway? 

I was so pissed, the next person who annoyed me would seriously get a good punching up today.

My stomach started grumbling as I started walking towards the canteen, they better have some meat on the menu today or I'm leaving school and taking Jimin hyung or V hyung with me.

Just then, I saw that Song Jasmine walking my way. 

Even her presence made my blood boil. 

She was the reason why guys have trust issues, how can she be playing around with the feelings of both my brothers?

Aish she has such sexy legs, she's so hot and just my type with her long, wavy hair, big eyes and plump lips, but I know that's how her whole family are like, they are all deceivers.

I first heard of her two years ago when I was a freshman, Jimin and V hyung were always depressed at the thought of her never coming back to Korea after she left them as children. 

I wasn't too close with them back then and was quite shy, but after our relationship developed, they showed me a picture of her and to be honest I wanted to have a place in her heart too. 

They were all preparing for her arrival in different ways, but to their dismay she never recognised any of them straight away. 

I had my first fight for a noona I hadn't even met yet, and when she finally recognised them, everything was going perfectly smooth. 

But I began noticing Jimin hyung was getting too depressed at the sight of seeing V hyung and Jasmine together.

He was totally destroyed when he saw them kissing in the detention room and from that moment I knew they both liked Jasmine. 

I was prepared to help them both until I realised who Jasmine's sister was and what family she came from...

"Don't walk away from me!" 

V hyung stormed out of the canteen doors as he was shouting after her. 

I looked from hyung to Jasmine and realised they had a fight.

Hyung is the type of guy who doesn't open up easily to anyone, but when he does, he'll make sure never to let that person go. 

He's never loved any girl before and this Jasmine was an idiot, she didn't know anything about him, it pissed me off so much. 

He deserves a girl who worships his every move, not a spoilt girl like Song Jasmine. 

She didn't stop and was coming at full speed in my direction, her long hair sweeping behind her like the actresses from the k dramas. 

I immediately towered in front of her, blocking her path. She can't ignore V hyung like that, that's disrespectful. 

"Get out of my way," her voice sounded deadly as her huge hazel eyes stabbed mine. 

I stared back down at her, clenching my jaw but didn't move out of her way. 

She was quite tall for a girl, very toned and athletic with sun kissed long legs, why are the best ones always such witches?

"Are you deaf? I said get out of my way, ya!" She tried to turn the other way, but I blocked her again. 

It was so fun getting her annoyed, she looked so beautifully poisonous. 

I could stare and lust over her all I wanted, but God knows I'd never speak to her; she was a witch who had all the guys under her spell just like Song Seoyeon.

I managed to stop her long enough for V hyung to catch up to where she was. 

"Don't walk away from me like that please, just give me one minute. One minute to explain everything."

I stared at him with disbelief; he was like a beggar in front of her.

I'd always seen V hyung as the bad boy of Daegu, but he was so weak in front of this girl! 

"Hyung, why are you begging her for attention? If she doesn't want to listen, let her go. There's plenty of fish in the sea," I said loudly, ignoring her expression which had turned from dangerous to lethal. 

"Excuse you? Who the hell gave you permission to speak, mind your own damn business!" She yelled in my face. 

I stepped back from her and stared straight into her eyes, "Who the hell gave you permission to play around with hearts?" 

Before she exploded, V hyung stepped in between us, "Jungkookah, leave it. Go to class, let me handle this."

"Handle what? There's nothing to handle. Take your boyfriend somewhere else to calm him down and don't even try to speak to me again with any authority."

I scowled at her, she was strikingly similar to Seoyeon and my blood was pounding in my fists. 

Pushing V hyung out of the way, I walked towards Jasmine as she walked back from me in shock until she hit the row of lockers. 

I knew I couldn't say anything to her in front of V, so I just penetrated her eyes with mine.

"Ya what the fuck are you doing, leave her alone!" Taehyung pushed me hard and I pretended to stagger back.

Everyone knew I was the strongest guy in school, but I didn't want Jasmine thinking V was weaker than me. 

I gave a fake laugh, "You can love her all you want, but she's a witch I'm warning you hyung, she will destroy your life."

I knew what was coming before it even happened; he would kill for her. 

He would destroy anyone who dare says anything against her. 

My jaw clicked out of place as I felt a heavy weight collide with my left cheek and my tongue got caught in my teeth. 

I heard a shocked shriek as I spat out blood before I wiped my face with the back of my hand and laughed again. 

I barged the witch out of the way and brushed past Taehyung who was heavily breathing in and out. 

He had just turned on me, his beloved younger brother Jeon Jungkook for a girl who was messing him around. 

This is the life of a guy, our brothers always seem to choose girls before us. 

As I was walking away from them, I realised how upset I was. 

Not at the fact that Taehyung punched me, we always had play fights that sometimes turned lethal and much worse than this, but I was upset that Taehyung did it for a girl.  

I kicked open the boy's toilets and looked at myself in the mirror, it was worse than I thought. 

Hyung likes to wear rings and one of his rings caught on my skin which created a deep gash. I wetted a tissue and flinched as I dabbed it on my face. 

"Ya hyung, look at what you've done to your dongsaeng. Why did I deserve this, for telling the truth?" 

I was speaking out loud to myself as I cleaned the wound up.

"Who did what to you Jungkookie?" 

Through the mirror, I saw Jimin hyung flushing the toilet cubicle as he stood next to me, gawping at my wound. 

"Ya who did that?" Jimin hyung pinched my chin softly and turned my face to him as he was examining the cut with a worried expression. 

I stared at him and smiled, "V hyung."

Jimin's eyes widened as he rummaged through his bag and took out masking tape.

"Ya where did you get that from, you look like a robber," I chuckled as he gave me his priceless eye smile. 

He took some tissue and folded it into a neat rectangle as he placed it on top of my cut and stuck it down with masking tape, creating a bandage. 

"Does it hurt?" Jimin asked as I shook my head. 

"How many times have I told you guys not to play fight, some day one of you are going to get hurt real bad," Jimin sighed as he brushed his hair back.

"It wasn't a play fight. He punched me because he didn't like the way I was speaking to Jasmine," I firmly said as Jimin froze. 

"What did you say?" 

I fixed my hair and blazer, "It doesn't matter anyway. She's not good for any of us, Jiminie you know it can't carry on like this. Sooner or later he'll make it up to her and then what's going to happen to you? Ya, why don't you just confess?" 

Jimin stepped closer to me and leaned his hand on my shoulder, "Jungkookah, concentrate on training. Don't get involved in this, you won't understand."

I pushed his hand off me, "Why do you guys keep on saying that? I'm not a child, I understand everything!" 

Jimin smiled, "You may be taller than me, but your brain isn't as developed as mine."

I sighed impatiently, it wasn't a time to joke. 

"Jimin, why did you stay at her house on the weekend?" 

Jimin stared up at me still smiling, "Our families have known each other for years, you wouldn't understand how deep our relationship is. It goes further than just me and Jasmine."

I picked up my bag and walked out of the toilets, why does everyone think I don't understand anything? 

"Jungkookah, where are you going?!" Jimin yelled after me.

"I'll call you later, don't find me," I growled back. 

If what Jimin was saying was correct, then I was on my own. 

Taehyung loved Jasmine too much and Jimin respected her family too much, I'd have to find someone else to help me get my revenge back.

I made my way out of the school, ignoring the bell for next period. 

We signed the contract based on training hours and behaviour, not on attendance or grades. I didn't care for school anyway; I can't wait for the day we debut. 

Then no more school, no more detention and no more drama. 

Just me and my hyungs, all passionately dedicated to one shared dream, spending days and years with each other, no girls involved. 

I closed my eyes, inhaling the fresh summer breeze as the same memory ran through my mind.

_"Appa, what happened? Eomma, why hasn't hyung returned home?"_

_A child Jungkook worriedly asked his parents as sirens were blasting outside their mansion in Old Daegu._

_"Get him away from here; go to your Mum's house in Busan whilst I sort this scandal out. Take the back door; I don't want him anywhere near the flashing cameras."_

_Jungkook's dad was stressed as he rubbed his temples and lit his fourteenth cigarette, ignoring the calls from the local media and the press constantly ringing their doorbell._

_"Eomma, why can't hyung come with us?"_

_Jungkook was very close to his older brother, they were inseparable and Jungkook wouldn't leave without him._

_"Take him, ppalli! Jungkook, go with Eomma. Don't ask questions!"_

_Jungkook bit his lip as he started trembling, tears falling down his small face._

_"Shhh, it's okay Kookie, Eomma's here. Hyung will join us very soon."_

_"Sir, is it true that your eldest son broke into Song Yejun's family home and tried to rape his daughter Song Seoyeon? Sir, how will your son's imprisonment affect your candidacy? Sir, please answer us, we are awaiting your reply! Sir, sir!"_

_The media had found an open window and were blasting questions through it as loud as they could._

_"You have no permission to be here, you are trespassing on my property!"_

_Jungkook's Dad stormed out of the front door, pushing the media away from his home._

_"Eomma, where are we going? Eomma, where's hyung? Eomma!"_

_Jungkook's Mother wiped her tears as she firmly took Jungkook's small hand and whisked him out of the back door, into the side street where a taxi was waiting to take them away from the media mob._

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times until the tears had cleared away, hay fever was really high today. 

God had given me until our debut to take revenge on that poisonous family. 

I knew Jasmine was the apple of all of their eyes, and I wouldn't rest until I made sure Hyung got the justice he deserved.

I would make her life a living hell and then move on to Song Seoyeon, the head witch. 

Last I heard she was training under JYP Ent and I knew exactly how to make her suffer. 

*******************

**JASMINE'S POV**

"Ya Jasmine, why aren't you ready yet? Coach is going to kill me; you didn't even turn up to practice this morning!" 

Although Yoongi kept a blank face, I could tell he was pretty nervous. 

Yesterday was our final practice and everyone was feeling the nerves. Coach told us we'd have one final briefing session this morning, but I never attended it because I overslept. 

All night, different thoughts were playing out in my mind. 

The stress of performing up to standard today and the stress of Taehyung's hormonal behaviour alongside Eonni's absence and Jimin's busy schedule really left me feeling under a load of pressure with no one to talk to properly. 

Krystal was always so drained out after training and although she'd never say it, I knew how tired she was so I didn't want to keep her up late with my self induced problems either. 

"Yoongi, how many more people do you think are going to come and watch?" I nervously asked.

We were behind the sports hall which was the only quiet place on the school grounds. 

It was a Saturday and Yoongi and the team came at around 9 am, whilst I made the mistake of showing coach my face at 10.30. 

I was grilled like never before and just put my head down until Coach Gwok felt sorry for me and told me to hurry up and get changed. 

Sports day would start at 1 pm, but the basketball final would begin at around 2 pm because we still had to compete in other events and activities with our classes.

"How long have you been standing here for?" Yoongi asked, checking his phone's time which was now just past 12. 

"I don't know, I feel so sick," I replied, holding on to my stomach with a desperate expression.

When I got out of the train station, I spotted groups of boy students who looked much manlier and stronger than our flower boys at Daegu High. 

Some were wolf whistling as I walked past and I prayed they weren't our competitors for the finals. 

"Just take deep breaths in and out, you'll be fine. We are on our turf and we are amazing at what we do, we just need to be confident," Yoongi reassured me as he bent down to tie his laces. 

"Why are there so many coaches?" I asked, looking into the distant car park as more cars were turning in.

Yoongi turned to where I was looking, "Ya, they must be KBS Sports and the other schools."

"Other schools? I thought it was just the other basketball team that was coming down?" I questioned anxiously.

Yoongi leaned next to where I was standing and put his arm around me comfortingly.

"You are more out of it than me. Our school has the biggest fields in Daegu, other schools do their sports day here as well, didn't anyone tell you?" 

I took a deep breath in and shook my head, "Ya, so all those students pouring in can watch us play too? There must be hundreds of them!" 

"Yes they could, but I doubt they'd all be able to fit. Only the reporters, our companies and Daegu High students will be allowed to watch in the stands, they'd probably be standing at the doors," Yoongi replied. 

Whenever we'd use the hall for practice, it was always half open and could still fit about three classes of thirty students very comfortably. 

At the top of the hall were barriers and stands which held about one hundred seated people that could watch down and cheer us on. 

One time, Taehyung and I decided to explore the hall and broke into the stairs that would have to be climbed up to sit in the stands. 

We ended up staying there and having a picnic for hours until the ahjussi caretaker came slithering in, shouting if anyone was here they'd be expelled because it was well past school hours. 

Taehyung held me in his lap quietly for about ten minutes and put his finger on my lips as I couldn't stop laughing because no one would ever find us in the stands. 

Once the caretaker finally left, we both burst out laughing.

"So they're going to open the whole hall?" I asked, expressing the size with my arms and shaking my head clear of the thought of Taehyung.

Yoongi nodded solemnly, "I guess they'll have to. They only ever open it on graduation day and prom because private companies are always hiring it out."

My eyes automatically widened, this was going to be like a full on professional game. 

"That's so daebak!" I yelled as Yoongi flashed me a gummy smile, his cat eyes tracing his smile.

"Yes it is, now hurry up and get changed. You have the official team kit, don't you?" Yoongi asked as we were walking around the hall.

I stopped and stared at him in shock, "What are you talking about, no one told me we had one!" 

Yoongi looked so done with life as he looked plainly at my face, "Let's find you some then."

We needed to go to reception so we walked over to the main building and passed by a group of teachers who were all dressed in matching sportswear as we bowed to them.

"Good luck guys, do us proud and win the finals for once, hwaiting!" Ms. Lee squealed in delight as Miss Mina smiled widely at me. 

"Hwaiting Minnie! You too captain, we'll all be watching!" She pointed to the rest of the teachers group who nodded in agreement. 

Mr Park was already sweating as even Ms Gang was faster than him. 

"If you don't win, quadruple detention for the both of you," she croaked to us and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw her wrinkly lips form into an upward smile. 

Mr Yang was dressed in all white with a full head of pale blonde hair and his muscles were on display. 

"Min Yoongi, Song Jasmine I'll give you both one hundred per cent if you demolish Danwon High School today. Isn't that right Miss Mina?" He turned to stare at a blushing Miss Mina who giggled back as I noticed a hint of romance blossoming. 

They were both my favourite teachers, I'd ship them any day.

Yoongi and I nodded and grinned as we heard them shouting hwaiting all the way down the corridor.  

We finally got my size of kit and although it was against school policy to give it for free, it seemed as though the whole school including the teachers would do anything to ensure our victory. 

"Danwon High are a bunch of idiots, be careful when you play around them. We've never had a girl on the team and we got lucky that they accepted this. They are a boy's school and Gyojang had to fight long and hard to allow you and Krystal to play."

Yoongi informed me like a father as I gulped, those wolf whistling idiots fit his description exactly. 

"Where are you going?" I called after Yoongi who was now walking away from me. 

"I need to find Jimin, we're doing the archery together," Yoongi called back as he left me alone. 

I looked around and only just realised how many students were actually here. 

"Good luck Eonni!" 

"I wish I was that pretty and talented, maybe oppa would spot me!"

"Hwaiting!" 

I smiled at the girls who were supporting me although I didn't know them personally, it was great having so much support.

I went over to my usual spot in the changing room and once I got changed, I looked in the mirror and decided to braid my hair the same way Krystal did the other day, but it wasn't working out. 

Just then, I felt a familiar pair of hands tugging at my hair gently. 

"Krystal! Ya you're finally here!" I turned around and clapped as Krystal chuckled.

"Of course I'm here, I came earlier but couldn't find you. Apparently Coach proper shouted at you." 

Although she was smiling, I couldn't help but notice she had really bad eye bags similar to the ones Eonni had last time I saw her.

"Krystal, how hard are SM working you?" I asked with worry. 

Krystal shook her head, "Aniyo, it's not them. I've always suffered from insomnia, it fluctuates all the time." 

Even though I didn't believe her one bit, I nodded and patted my braids down, they looked good. 

We smiled at each other and left the changing rooms as groups of younger girls had gathered around again, this time holding banners with our faces and 'hwaiting' all over them. 

Krystal and I shared nervous glances as we flashed smiles and bowed to all the girls thankfully for supporting us so much. 

"Where do we go now?" I asked Krystal as we noticed a commotion on the main school grounds.

Some fan girls that weren't part of the sports day had entered forcefully and were screaming out for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to notice them but were being stopped by security. 

"The final is at 2, but sports day starts in ten minutes, so let's go to the field," Krystal replied as I nodded, butterflies erupting in the pit of my belly. 

As we were jogging to the field, I couldn't help but analyse all the unfamiliar faces from other schools. 

Krystal was called out to start playing immediately and I took a seat on the hot grass, squinting my eyes at the different games. 

Coach Gwok was standing on the sidelines and when he saw me, he started shouting, but not with anger. 

"Make sure you don't waste all your energy out on these games, in one hours time is the most important match of the century for you and Daegu High," he patted me on my shoulder as I nodded. 

"Yes coach, I understand," I replied, smiling back at him half heartedly. 

"Good. Come to the hall in forty five minutes." 

I nodded and bowed as I watched Krystal finishing the long jump, she was really talented at sports. 

It was my turn for the high jump and I ended up acing all the rounds until the finals where I lost to Irene. 

Sooyoung found it hilarious, but Irene gave her the cold shoulder and shook my hand telling me I was the best competitor she'd ever faced. 

I sat back on the grass with Krystal as we watched the boys' relay race. 

Taehyung, Jimin, Hobie and Jungkook were on one team and they won against Suho, Chanyeol, Kai and Baekhyun. 

Even though the security stopped the external fangirls from entering the grounds, they couldn't stop the fan girls from the other schools who specially came to our part of the field to scream their confessions to the boys. 

Amidst all the screaming and clapping, we all watched them celebrating and suddenly a panting Taehyung turned to look at me as I dropped my gaze to the scorching ground.

Urgh, he's probably thinking I was looking at him when I was actually watching them all, he always looks at me at the wrong times. 

Krystal nudged me out of my thoughts and it was time to go in the sports hall. 

We got up and left the field with Kai, Baekhyun, Yoongi and Kris walking behind us. 

"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked turning around as Kai shrugged his shoulders, holding Krystal's hand. 

"Probably already in the hall. As usual we  were the only ones who didn't stick to Coach's timings," Baekhyun replied sadly. 

When we finally approached the hall, butterflies grew in my stomach again. 

The buzzing of the crowd in the stands could be heard from the entrance and I saw professional television cameras lined up on the edges of where we would play in just a few moments. 

"I'm not even going to ask. Hurry up and join the rest of the team, the rules are about to be announced!" 

Coach ran up to us and dragged us to join the rest of the team who were already seated in our sideline cubicle in the hall. 

As we entered the hall, I looked up at the stands and saw a whole load of familiar faces. 

The same managers and company representatives who were at the talent show were all seated in the front row. 

I looked behind them and a huge grin formed on my face as I saw Halapoji, Appa and Eonni waving ferociously at me. 

I waved back and Eonni took her Polaroid out and snapped a whole load of pictures where I struck different poses for her. 

Halapoji soon became busy speaking with Gyojang as Appa started talking to another parent.

I was so happy she took time out of her schedule to come but at the same time I started wondering whether she was only allowed to attend events with the company and banned from going to places alone. 

I noticed a whole load of fangirls joined the stands and were shouting out our individual names. 

It felt so good, now I understood the adrenalin of having fans. 

It was something I could get used to.   
   
"Haha, daebak! Everyone's left the field and joined the stands!" Krystal exclaimed excitedly as I looked to the sides. 

All of our classes had abandoned the other games and joined the stands, even Taehyung was beaming down at us. 

"Stop it, don't even think about him. Just focus on the game." 

I frowned and realised it was Yoongi who had just advised me. 

I was shocked but happy that he frankly told me as I smiled at him before looking past him at our opponents. 

My suspicions were confirmed as it was indeed the group of boys I saw outside the station. 

They were staring us down and as I looked up to their stands, I noticed their whole school had practically come to cheer them on. 

I'd never seen so many handsomely rough boys in one place at the same time.

Suddenly, I heard loud background descriptions of both sides from a loudspeaker that boomed through the hall. 

I looked up to the box and saw two suited men seated and providing commentary just as Coach told us would happen.

They were KBS commentators and were making this sound like the world's greatest match. 

Just then, camera men stuffed their huge cameras in each of our faces as the commentators were saying our individual names which got huge cheers from our stand. 

However, there was an overpowering sound of booing and it was coming from the other side's stand as our team exchanged annoyed looks with each other. 

"I want this to be a fair match, no cheating and no fouling whatsoever," the official said to all of us. 

He then ran over to the other side to say the same thing as our teams were both beckoned to get in position. 

"Jasmine be prepared to go on in the next quarter, I don't think Kris will hold out for too long," Coach informed me as Kris was trying not to limp in his position. 

He had just recovered from his injury and I practiced so hard, just incase he wouldn't be able to play the whole thing which was highly likely.

It was only me, Krystal and coach left in our seats as the official tipped the ball up in the air and blew his whistle. 

Yoongi jumped up high and managed to get hold of the ball, when the other guy who was much taller and more well built pushed him to the floor hard. 

"What the hell?! Foul, that's a foul!" 

"They are cheaters, get him off!"

"Ya the referee is biased, he should disqualify him!"

Our stand erupted in protest as the idiot who barged Yoongi smirked and put his hands up as he was just let off on a warning. 

"This is going to be one rough match, hurry up and put on some leggings to protect your legs," Coach advised me as I nodded and ran off to the changing rooms. 

I hope Yoongi was okay, I thought as I rummaged through the girls spare kit room. 

It was small, yet had a whole variety load of spare clothes. 

"Ya, Minnie." 

I instantly stopped and turned around with anger as I knew who the voice belonged to. 


	23. Love and Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a personal sports experience of my own lmao (I include a lot of personal school experiences, can you tell?) ^.^

I instantly stopped and turned around with anger as I knew who the voice belonged to.

"What the hell do you want?!"

I laid my eyes on the face of Sooyoung the bitch.

She raised her eyebrows as she edged in closer to me.

"Tut tut. Is that any way to speak to your class fellow? I just came to see if you needed any help," she replied sweetly with an artificial voice. 

I rolled my eyes and sniggered, "If you come any closer, you'll be the one who's going to need help. Leave before I really punch you in the face!"

She didn't listen as she stopped inches from me.

"Song Jasmine, you think too much of yourself. You've grown too much confidence and you think everyone likes you. You're such a fool. You're still a waekugin that doesn't belong here and that no one wants.”

I pushed her back, "I told you already, get out of my way."

She roughly put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back, "What's the rush?"

I glared at her, "Come to me in an hour's time and I promise to send you home in an ambulance. Right now, I need to get back to the hall so MOVE!"

I bent down to pick up the pair of leggings I finally found, but Sooyoung carried on speaking in a low tone.

"No one can take anything away from me. You tried to take Taehyung and look, he came running back! You don't know how to make anyone happy, he's so bored of you."

"Take him, I don't give two fucks," I replied, grinding my teeth.

"It's no fun without a fight. And I want a fair chance to destroy your existence," she said, still standing in my way.

"What actually is your problem?" I stared straight into her eyes, I was keen to hear why she was such a bitch.

Sooyoung smirked, "You are my problem."

Just then, she shoved me as hard as she could in the spare kit room and shut the door which clicked behind it.

Fuck.

I banged on the door with my fists, I kicked it and barged it with my arm but it was of no use.

Sooyoung had just locked me inside this room which had a code on the front that only a few people including myself knew.

"Sooyounga, this isn't funny! Open the door now! I need to go on and play! Ya, open the damn door!" I yelled trying to kick the door open, but it wasn't budging.

"Let's see if anyone likes you anymore after you let the whole school down, waekugin!" She cackled back.

I could just make out what she was saying as the walls were stupidly soundproof.

I started looking for something heavy which I could use to break the door open with- this was a serious situation, but I couldn't find anything except for old trainers and clothes.

We'd been preparing so hard for so long, if I couldn't play today, Coach and the rest of the team would go ballistic.

I would let the whole school down, I wouldn't be able to live with myself and no one else would let me live.

Just as I stepped back for a run up to kick the door open, I heard another voice.

"Ya, help me! I'm locked in here! Help!" I shouted, but they couldn't hear me.

I leaned against the door, banging the back of my head against it for a couple of minutes before I could finally hear what was being said.

"Sooyounga, this has gone too far! Where is she?"

It was Irene.

"Shut the hell up! Are you my friend or hers?!" Sooyoung screamed back.

Urgh there was no time for them to debate their friendship; the regional finals were at stake here!

"Irene! Open the door! Irene!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

I heard footsteps pacing towards the door and the handle started turning, but there was no click as she needed the code.

"Irene! I'm going to give you the code!" I shouted, my throat going dry, but she wasn't saying anything back.

Shit, she still couldn't hear me.

Why were these walls soundproof? Urgh, what to do?

"Don't you dare open the door for her Irene!" Sooyoung shouted as I heard a bang on the door, someone was being pushed against it or trying to break it open.

"Sooyoung, this is too much! First you force Taehyung to kiss you and now you're locking people in rooms! Stop acting so crazy, you're going to get in serious trouble," I heard Irene yell as I could hear them having a physical battle over the door knob.

Wait, what did Irene just say?

I immediately shuffled back up and pressed my ear against the door.

"She doesn't belong here! She's taking everything away from me; you tell me how else am I supposed to get it all back!" Sooyoung screamed hysterically.

"It doesn't mean you lose all respect for yourself! You're acting like a whore for Taehyung's attention! He doesn't like you Sooyoung, get over him!" Irene shouted back as I heard sniffing.

"How can he not like me? Everyone likes me; I'm the prettiest girl in Daegu!" Sooyoung squealed as Irene sighed.

"Even if he did like you before, he'll never like you again after what you did in detention. You should never have pushed yourself on him."

There was a short pause as for once, both my heart and brain where whizzing at the same speed.

My brain was trying to understand what had just been said whilst my heart was telling me that I should've trusted it from the beginning of the situation.

"Irene, just know if you open that door, our friendship is over," Sooyoung firmly replied.

There was another pause before I banged on the door to make my presence known.

"Jasmine can you hear me? Bang if you can!" Irene shouted through the keyhole.

I banged as Irene shouted again.

"What's the code? Tell me through the keyhole!"

My hands were trembling as I held onto the inside door handle for support.

"5..5..5..4..3..7," I said through the keyhole as Irene pressed down on each number until the door finally clicked.

I flung open the door and bowed to Irene, "Thanks Irene, you're a lifesaver."

There was no time to sort Sooyoung out, so I barged past her as I ran back out of the changing rooms.

If everything Irene said was true, that means just as Taehyung saw Jackson at the wrong time, I must've seen Sooyoung on him at the wrong time.

After all, I never gave him a chance to explain himself...

"There you are! The game is really crazy, where the hell where you?" Krystal bumped into me on the way as I was walking back in.

I immediately pulled myself back to reality and remembered the seriousness of the situation.

This game held the school's honour and I wasn't about to let that go.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. How much did I miss?" I replied with shock as I heard the sirens of an ambulance van.

I turned around and saw the van turning in to the school as two paramedics came rushing out.

"You missed a whole quarter! I had to play instead of Kris, he's been injured real bad!"

We entered the hall and instantly heard shouting from the stands as the game was on pause.

All the players were huddled around the centre of the court as the paramedics pushed us out of the way.

Coach raced to where I was and pulled me by the arm to the side.

"Don't say anything, just listen. Kris broke his ankle, there's a two minute break. Get yourself sorted; we are losing by four points!"

I nodded and wiped my sweaty face as I turned to look up at the stands.

Everyone on our side were standing up, watching eagerly and hurling protests at the officials who were desperately trying to calm them down.

Eonni and Appa were shouting at one of the officials whilst Halapoji was in conversation with Jimin.

And sure enough, beside Jimin were Namjoon, Hobie and finally Taehyung.

My stomach was doing somersaults as I saw he was too busy shouting curses to have noticed me staring at him.

I gulped and shut my eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to block out all the noise and my reoccurring thoughts to just concentrate on game tactic.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the paramedics taking Kris away on a stretcher as he was tossing and turning in agony.

Yoongi was walking beside Coach as they came over to me.

"You have to take his place as point guard, are you up to it?" Yoongi asked me calmly, even though his face was dripping in sweat.

Point guard was right at the front, it required confidence and excellent communication with the point shooter who was Yoongi.

I was susceptible to fouling, intimidation and blame if anything went wrong but there was no other option.

They were already all so worried, so I nodded as Yoongi gave me a quick assuring smile.

"I'll be on your left; you just get the ball off the other side and always pass to me. They are playing really rough and I don't know why the officials aren't disqualifying them," Yoongi high fived me as we both jogged over to the centre front.

Kai, Baekhyun and Jinwoon nodded to me and patted my shoulder as we all got in position again.

The stands had calmed down upon seeing us running back as the commentators got back to their commentary.

"That was an unexpected turn of situation, wasn't it?"

"Yes, poor Kris, he was so talented. Let's see if Song Jasmine can play up to his standard!"

"Jung Krystal slipped up in the previous quarter, two more left. Hopefully the only other girl, Song Jasmine can help bring Daegu High back in the game!"

The cameras swerved between all of us, as our names were quickly repeated again.

The biased official approached Yoongi and the well built opponent who fouled him before.

He didn't say anything, just tossed the ball in the air as both jumped up.

The other guy grabbed the ball this time and passed it to another team member as Yoongi shouted for me to take his other side.

As I was trying to take the ball off him, he started dribbling the ball between his legs, but his eyes were fixed on me and he started laughing.

I didn't once look up as I remembered Coach saying that's how some players dazzle their opponent, via foul play distraction.

I noticed a loop in his dribbling and successfully grabbed the ball off him, as cheers erupted from our stands.

He  was very fast and I could hear him breathing behind me as I put my arm out to stop him from reaching out.

I noticed Yoongi and bounce passed the ball to him as the guy tumbled on me from behind, causing my elbows and knees to splat on the floor hard.

"Ya!" I shrieked as he wouldn't get off, he was crushing me and I couldn't breathe.

The official blew his whistle and the guy slowly got up, lifting his hands in the air defensively, but didn't help me get up.

Baekhyun ran from behind and lifted me up by my hand as I brushed my front, looked down and saw blood leaking out from a fresh gash on my knees.

We were all wearing shorts and Coach warned me beforehand they'd play rough, but I didn't get a chance to wear leggings because of the bitch Sooyoung.

"Aw, has the cutie pie fallen over? You want mummy?" The idiot sniggered as I gave him the dirtiest look I could.

The camera came close to my face as the commentary was being overpowered by booing and hissing from our stands.

"Minnie, you okay?" Jinwoon shouted and I put my thumbs up as the official gave the ball to me to throw back in.

Looking around, I saw the other team were tailing everyone, but Kai was darting back and forth which made the guy tailing him always look behind.

I threw it to Kai as he caught it and gave an overhead pass to Yoongi who signalled for me to run forward.

I ran as fast as I could, paining all over but determined to defeat these cheaters as I caught the ball and immediately passed it back to Yoongi who jumped up and slam dunked the ball in.

Cheers erupted from our side which was now at the far end as I had come very close to the Danwon High side who were booing loudly in my direction.

"She's only a girl, destroy her!"

"Ya Minwoo corner her; make sure she doesn't pass to that blonde guy!"

I turned around to glare at them as they gawked back at me so I put my middle finger up before I joined the team who were now all furiously patting Yoongi on the back.

We high fived each other before getting back in our positions and the rest of the quarter was played relatively calmly, but no one managed to score and Danwon High were still one point ahead.

The commentary recommenced as we took a break to get water and catch our breath, whilst our stands wouldn't stop cheering.

"Gather around and listen up. Kai, Baekhyun pay attention! We are only one point behind; I want Kai and Baekhyun to firmly defend whilst Jinwoon, Minnie and Yoongi work as a trio to get as far to their side as possible. Jinwoon use your agility and speed, Minnie your accuracy and Yoongi your shooting skill, arasso?"

We all nodded and went back on the court, our expressions turning stone cold as we tried to match the intimidation Danwon High were giving us.

I turned to look back at the stands and the first pair of eyes I met was Taehyung's.

He was sitting down, laying back as his intense gaze fixed on me and I saw his mouth form into an upward smile.

My tummy twisted as I blushed and turned away, only to lock eyes with the other team's captain who'd been fouling us all.

As the final quarter progressed, we were all getting tired and slowly losing any hope of winning.

Danwon High were using all their power to defend whilst our tactic ensured solid consistency, but not enough time for us to shoot.

"Hey little lady, pass it here!"

One of the burly members in the other team tried to confuse me by pretending to be on my team as I was dribbling the ball, my vision blocked by his towering physique.

"Ya Minnie, ignore him! I'm free!"

I turned to my right and saw a darting Jinwoon who was managing to dodge the player that was constantly tailing him.

I jumped up and passed the ball to him as he caught it and ran at full speed to their hoop, signalling Yoongi to run parallel from him so they could tag team and score.

The morale of our team began rising again as our stand exploded in cheering, Jinwoon only inches away from their hoop and there was only two minutes left until the end of the match.

We actually had a chance of winning; Jinwoon and Yoongi were both dodging the other team members so well!

All of a sudden, the cheating captain of Danwon pretended to slip as he stuck his leg out in front of an accelerating Jinwoon who tripped and tumbled on the floor, rolling over the ball, landing on his front as his knees and face skidded on the floor.

"What the heck! FOUL! Ya, disqualify him!" I shrieked as I ran over to Jinwoon who wasn't getting up.

The official blew his whistle as the rest of our team and Coach Gwok raced over, shouting insults at the other team.

Our stand all stood up as they were protesting again, someone threw a bottle of half empty water at the other officials on the sidelines which triggered a full on hurling of all sorts of various items.

"I tripped! It wasn't on purpose, honest to God!" The guy called Minwoo shouted from the sidelines as his coach was now protecting him.

Coach Gwok stormed over to the other coach, "What the hell do you teach your kids? Is that how anyone plays basketball? Mark my words, I'll ensure you never coach in your pathetic life again!"

My mouth dropped open, Coach Gwok looked terrifying.

His massive muscles were all veiny and his face was a bright red as he looked lethal.

I turned back to Jinwoon who was staggering as he had now been helped up by Kai and Yoongi.

"Hang in there Jinwoon, ya is he going to be okay?" I worriedly asked Baekhyun and Krystal who had come running as well.

This was our second player who was being taken away from injury as Miss Mina and Gyojang Yi came down from the stands to intervene in the situation.

"That was horrid play by Danwon High's captain Lee Minwoo, I wonder what the decision will be?"

One of the commentators boomed out on the speaker as it was Danwon High's side that now erupted in protest.

"Biased commentary!" Someone yelled from their stands.

I stormed right up to their side of the hall.

"Shut the hell up! You've bought over the officials!"

I pointed at them and screamed back as they looked on at me in shock before laughing patronisingly.

My blood was boiling as we were all awaiting the outcome which should be a penalty.

Yoongi jogged over and crouched down beside me, taking deep breaths in and out.

"This is so fucked up; I've never played in a situation like this. My older brother was the captain of Danwon High basketball team four years ago and they were never this bad."

I turned to look at Yoongi, I didn't know he had an older brother who went Danwon High and was the team captain.

I learn new things about him every day.

The whistle blew loudly as both teams were called to the centre.

"Could the captains both come forward," a new official with black, thick framed glasses said.

He looked much younger than the other one and was much calmer.

I turned to the sidelines and saw the old official taking off his whistle with a furious, red face; I hope he gets fired for being so corrupt.

Yoongi and Lee Minwoo both stepped forward as the new official stood between them.

"The intensity of the last foul regardless of whether done by mistake give the injured team a penalty throw. The captain of Daegu High will take it as the injured player is in no position to do so," he firmly told them both.

Kai, Baekhyun and I exchanged anticipatory glances as Krystal who had now been put on instead of Jinwoon, stood beside me.

We all shared the face of hope as we saw a chance of winning.

Yoongi just nodded and pursed his lips, ignoring the loud objections of the other team.

We wished Yoongi good luck as we stood on the sides of the hoop, ready to grab the ball in case it rebounded.

Yoongi was amazing at shooting hoops, he could do this with closed eyes.

The official blew his whistle as only a few cheers were heard from both stands, everyone went quiet to watch the outcome.

"Yoongi oppa, I'm going to sue you! You've stolen my heart and now look at you! Oppa saranghayo!"

Immediately, we all turned around as the hysterical scream came from our stands, a fan girl had sneaked in the hall and was now crying over Yoongi who turned around and waved at her, flashing his gummy smile.

We chuckled as someone told her to shush whilst Yoongi got back in position.

He bent his knees and aimed the ball at the hoop, it was on target and was inches from going in.

It was circling the hoop for two seconds before it bounced out.

I took a deep breath and ran like lightning to catch the rebound.

My eyes closed for half a second as blares of shouting were erupting from both sides, figures were looming over me.

In that half second when my eyes were shut, I only saw the grinning face of Kim Taehyung and I smiled as my heart pounded under the Daegu High logo.

Everything was in slow motion as the clock was counting down from ten seconds, 9...8...7...6...

I bent my knees and aimed at the back square of the hoop.

I let go of the ball as someone pushed me, but my eyes were still fixed on the revolving basketball.

4...3...2...

An explosion of cheering exploded as the ball slid into the net and we were instantly added three more points, which meant...

"Wonderful rebound catch by Song Jasmine of Daegu High, making them the winners of this intense match! Daegu High are the regional basketball champions!"

The commentators threw off their headsets and went wild as the team ran towards me as fast as they could.

"GET IN!"

"Yes! Oh my god Minnie!"

Already on the ground, my back was crushed even more as Yoongi jumped on top of me, followed by Kai and Baekhyun who flung himself on top and Krystal, who ran from the far end to complete our celebratory human sandwich.

When we finally rolled off each other, I turned to look for Coach Gwok.

All the people from the stands were roaring in celebration as they were rushing down on the hall with open arms and clenched fists of determination to where we were.

Noticing I was looking for someone, Krystal elbowed me and pointed to the corner of the hall near the door where Coach Gwok was shaking with his head in his hands.

"That was so daebak, congratulations!"

"Wow, Eonni you played so well!"

"Ya Jasmine, that was bloody brilliant!"

I bowed to everyone who was congratulating and praising us as I took Krystal by the hand and ran up to Coach.

"Coach Gwok?" I tapped his shoulder and he brushed his face before looking up at me, with a beaming expression.

Before I knew it, he pulled me in for a huge hug and after being momentarily taken aback, I hugged him back, he worked so hard for this and now he was crying tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry Song Jasmine, but words can't express how happy I am!"

Coach pulled away as he regained his posture again as though he never had this little breakdown of joy.

After we collected our trophy, took pictures and gave interviews with KBS; we could finally get changed and relax.

My neck started hurting from all the bowing I had to do, everyone was so happy that Daegu High witnessed a regional victory.

Gyojang Yi did a little victory dance that surprised everyone and we all laughed, knowing it would go viral on social media tomorrow.

The other team's stands sulked out and they didn't even shake any of our hands, what sore losers.

Just as the stands were emptying, I saw Appa and Eonni running over to me with Halapoji walking behind as he was getting stopped by the public who were congratulating him on his political victory.

Eonni's mouth was fixed in a wide grin as she practically lifted me up with delight.

"Song Jasmine! That was bloody brilliant, why didn't you tell us how good you were?"

I chuckled and hugged her back as Appa pushed Eonni out of the way to congratulate me.

"Jasmine, my little Michael Jordan! Ya, I'm so proud of you!"

He actually did lift me up off my feet in the air as the nearby students and camera crew who saw were cawing and taking pictures of the cute father daughter moment.

I blushed and playfully hit him on his shoulder before Halapoji finally came over to me and hugged me like a normal person, but with immense warmth. 

"My granddaughter has always been my lucky charm and now she's the luck of Daegu! We need to have a celebration tonight. Seoyeon call home and tell them the good news, we're going out," Halapoji beamed and gave me another long hug.

Just then, Krystal and Kai came running over and noticed I was with my family.

They bowed and greeted them courteously as Krystal whispered in my ear, "Minnie, make sure you're free tonight, there's going to be a party at Namjoon's house."

I rolled my eyes at her, why didn't they tell me before? Appa would never let me go out.

I took Krystal to the side as Kai was speaking with Appa and Halapoji about politics.

"What party? When was this plan even made?" I asked.

"Just now, it's a last minute thing. It's going to start at like 8pm and won't finish until way after midnight," Krystal informed me quietly.

I sighed impatiently, "Ya, they're never going to let me go its so last minute!"

Krystal looked from me to my family as she walked over to them.

I walked behind her as Krystal started speaking to Halapoji alone, what was she saying?

Halapoji looked at me and I thought he'd firmly say no until he quickly nodded and came back over to where we were all standing.

Krystal slid back next to me, smirking as Kai bowed to everyone before he left the hall. It was only us and the KBS camera crew left who were packing up their wires and equipment.

"Change of plan. Krystal here wants Jasmine to stay over at her house where they'll have a what was it again?"

We all turned to Krystal.

"A slumber party sir. In honour of the Daegu High victory," Krystal replied ever so sweetly as Halapoji smiled at her.

I looked down to stop myself from laughing, Appa would never buy this.

"Slumber party, so like a sleepover sort of thing? So when will it finish?" Appa asked scrutinising Krystal as Eonni chuckled.

"Oppa, if it's a sleepover than obviously there isn't a finishing time. Minnie will probably be home tomorrow morning," Eonni interjected, piercing me with her almond eyes.

I avoided her eyes as Appa was thinking and looking from me to Eonni then to Krystal continuously until his phone started to ring.

He quickly nodded, "okay."

He answered the phone and trailed off from us.

My mouth dropped open momentarily as I felt Krystal pinching my hand from behind our backs. 

I was always saved by Dad’s phone and I would be forever grateful to Samsung.

"What's really happening?" Eonni made me jump as she approached us with a knowing look.

Krystal looked to me and I nodded, signalling that Eonni was safe to tell.

"It's a party, don't tell them though," I added quickly before Eonni sniggered.

"You're so lucky Halmeouni and Aunt Jeong aren't here, they would have taken Krystal's house number and they’d see right through your fibs."

Eonni glared at both of our worried faces before she laughed and made the action of zipping her mouth.

I knew Eonni wouldn’t say anything because of the time I kept her secret of meeting Seokjin.

"Well, we have to go now. I want you to call me twice before midnight and once when you're about to leave, arasso?"

Appa stared at both Krystal and I as we bowed and nodded, "Arasso."

They hugged us and left to walk back to their car.

I turned to Krystal who turned back to me and smiles slowly crept on both our faces as we jumped up and down in excitement.

"We have so much free time!" I screeched excitedly.

Krystal pinched her nose, "Enough time to get you showered and cleaned up. Ya, you smell like a namja!"

I flicked her on the forehead as we ran over to the changing rooms, constantly thanking parents, students and important looking people who were congratulating us.

The coaches were being filled up again as the various schools were leaving. I didn't see the rest of our team, so I assumed they were all relaxing and cooling down too.

When we entered the changing room, Krystal leaped into the school showers and asked me to leave her towel on the shower cubicle she was in.

"How can you even use these?!" I shouted over the sound of running water.

"Shutup, they're perfectly clean. You just aren't used to it yet," Krystal shouted back as I flung her towel and clothes on top of her cubicle.

I went over to my bag and looked through to get my phone out but it wasn't in my bag.

I ruffled through my other set of clothes, but it wasn't there either.

"Krystal, I'm going to look for my phone!" I yelled to her as I ran out of the changing room back into the hall which was now empty.

I checked our sidelines and couldn't see it anywhere, so I went over to our box seats and checked on and under all the chairs.

Just then, an unfamiliar voice echoed from behind which made me jump.

"Congratulations."

I turned around as my hair came undone from the braids that I started to take out in the changing rooms.

"Thank you," I replied as I started feeling uncomfortable just by his presence.

It was that cheating rascal Lee Minwoo, the captain of Danwon High.

Looking at him standing still, I saw he was tall and muscular with a defined facial shape and fresh stubble. His light brown hair was swooped back with sweat as he clenched his chiselled jaw, staring at me with cold eyes.

I saw my phone sitting on the chair next to where he was standing and I was relieved I found it, but uncomfortable with the thought of having to pick it up from next to him.

He looked to where I was staring at and picked up my phone.

"I'm assuming this is yours?" He asked patronisingly.

I scowled but didn't meet his eyes as I nodded my head and put my hand out.

"Yes it is thank you."

He didn't give it to me, just stood there staring at me as I was constantly trying to avoid his eyes.

"Could I have it back, I need to be somewhere," I tried to say firmly, looking up at him.

He leaned against the chair and started playing with the touch screen on my phone, "Come and get it then."

I glared at him as my face turned a light shade of pink.

I approached him and decided to forcefully take it and run, but just as I was reaching out for it, he grabbed me by my wrist.

He yanked my arm towards him which caused my body to crash into his chest.

"Get off me! What the fuck are you playing at?! Let me g-" I started to scream before he clasped my mouth shut with his strong palm.

I was desperately wriggling under his grasp, trying to get away but my efforts were going to waste.

Alarm bells started going off in my mind as he grabbed my wrist so tight that my blood flow was being stopped.

"Don't even think about screaming. You think you can play a man's sport on the court but what's happening now? Can the little princess not free herself from the man she tried to humiliate?"

His face was inches from mine as he was spitting the patronising words out to me. I tried to knee him in the crotch but it excited him even more.

"Easy there! Song Jasmine likes to play rough? Well so do I," he grumbled as he pushed his lower body out so that it was touching mine.

He was hard and I was scared, I’d only ever heard of stories like these.

My anger levels were rising but fear was overtaking me as I stopped trying to scream because I was so frightened.

Tears swelled up in my eyes, "What do you want, please let me go!" I wailed as he smirked, pulling my chin up so his lips were inches from mine.

I turned my head to the side as he pulled me deeper into him, I could feel his sweaty body wrapped around mine and I wanted to puke.

Just then, a basketball flew of nowhere and hit him hard on his back which caused him to let go of me as I grabbed my phone and backed off away from his falling body.

I turned to see who threw it and it was Taehyung who was now running towards us.

He ran past me and pushed me behind him whilst Lee Minwoo regained his balance and turned around with clenched fists.

Lee Minwoo was way bigger than Taehyung; if a physical fight broke out I knew Taehyung wouldn't stand a chance.

However when he laid his eyes on Taehyung, he looked shocked as his eyes widened and his mouth opened.

I looked from him to Taehyung and saw that Taehyung was now smirking with authority as he stood in front of me with crossed arms.

Lee Minwoo didn't say anything, just brushed past Taehyung and walked out of the hall just like that no questions asked, nothing said.

I was surprised, did they know each other? Why did such an egotistical bastard not even put up a fight against Taehyung?

My heart was pounding as I recollected my thoughts and felt dizzy.

"Woah, are you okay?" Taehyung turned to me, helping me sit up as I had fallen down from fatigue.

I nodded and brushed Taehyung's arm off me.

He sighed and stood up, turning away to leave.

"Ya," I said quietly, but he heard and turned back around on the spot.

A few moments went by in silence before I spoke again.

"Gomawo," I thanked him quietly.

He came over to me and slid down on the floor as he took off his tie and wrapped it around the cuts on my leg.

"They should've disqualified that team. Full of bastards, the whole lot," Taehyung finally said.

I nodded and stared around the hall, only an hour ago was this place a living spectacle.

"What's this about a party?" I asked, not wanting to speak about us.

Taehyung quickly turned to me in astonishment as I had finally spoken to him after weeks.

He swallowed and spoke, "Oh uh, haha. Namjoon's parents are out for the weekend and he decided to throw a house party just before exams and all."

I nodded slowly and went silent again, remembering what Irene had said to Sooyoung.

Taehyung couldn't bare this small talk any longer, "Minnie, listen," he began.

"No, you listen," I cut him off and took a deep breath.

Maybe I'd regret this later, maybe it would be the best decision of my life but I needed to start living more and worrying less.

"How much do you love me?"

Well that wasn't supposed to come out.

Taehyung carried on staring at me before he sighed.

"More than I’ve loved myself. Aigo, how can words explain what my heart feels? When I have you, I don't need anyone else. I'm sorry that I’ve been such a fool."

If I wasn't mistaken, I could hear his voice trembling.

He was trying not to sniff and I could feel the genuineness in his tone.        

"Ya pabo," I pushed him with my shoulder, "why didn't you explain to me properly what happened before?"

Taehyung laughed hysterically as he turned my shoulders to face him, "I thought you were actually going to murder me."

I stared at him solemnly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you forgive me for being such an ignorant bastard?"

I shook my head, “Aniyo.”

Taehyung gently took my cold hands in his and started warming them up.

“Jehbal, please,” he murmured.

I couldn’t hold it back anymore; I couldn’t play hard to get any longer.

He was mine and always will be anyway.

“Come here,” I sniffed and pulled him in close and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He hugged me back tighter than ever as he stroked my hair and back, “I love you Minnie, I love you so much.”

I slowly pulled away even though he didn’t want to.

“Let’s promise to trust each other from now on. No more misunderstandings and way more communication,” I chuckled and ruffled his soft, dull orange hair as he brushed my face with one long finger.

He tugged at my hair playfully, “When did you undo your braids, I thought they looked real cute!”

“Straight after the match, I was way too tense,” I replied as Taehyung was trying to plait my hair again.

“You played so well, and that last shot! It was too daebak, I felt like a proud father,” Taehyung made a pervy face as he gave up on plaiting my hair, just took the band from me and tied it in a high ponytail.

“You’re such a freak,” I chuckled and hit him playfully.

Taehyung pulled me into him and we back hugged as he leant his chin on my head, kissing me lightly every now and then.

His long legs were stretched very far forward as I crossed mine, leaning into him. He could practically cradle me with one arm.

“Tae,” I asked, about to fall asleep from his soothing embrace.

“Hm?” he said dozily as I turned my head around to see his big eyes closing too.

“Ya get up! Taetae, why was that Minwoo guy so shocked to see you? He didn’t even put up a fight!” I asked loudly to shake Taehyung out of his sleepy state.

Taehyung immediately opened his wide eyes as his thick lips pursed.

He clenched his jaw angrily, “Don’t even mention his name. Why wouldn’t he be scared? He was a fucking pervert that I should’ve killed when I had the chance.”

I raised my eyebrows with concern, “But why didn’t he fight you then? Do you know him from before?”

Taehyung checked his watch and jumped up, lifting me up with him.

“It’s 5 pm already? What the hell!”

“Well the game did go on longer than expected, and why are you avoiding my question?” I asked firmly, putting my hands on Taehyung’s face.

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, “He used to live opposite us. Once upon a time we were friends but this is a story for another time.”

He pulled me by the arm as we walked out of the hall.

“You’re coming tonight, aren’t you?” Taehyung tilted his head down to reach my height.

“So it’s actually a thing? Namjoon, the head boy is throwing a house party?” I questioned in disbelief, he was always such a goody two shoes at school.

Taehyung laughed and pushed my hair off my face as he made an inaudible sound which sounded like a whale.

“Of course. If I don’t see you there, I will track you down and you shall be punished,” Taehyung warned me.

“Ya! Where are you going?” I shouted as Taehyung had kissed me on the cheek and was now taking long strides towards the school grounds.

“We have a quick training session; I’ll see you at 8 pm!” Taehyung blew a giant kiss to me as he wiggled his bum and ran off.

I stood there for a good five minutes, engulfed in my thoughts.

Someone once said that life is the most unpredictable reality and today I found out the true meaning of the saying.

I started off today with the mental note that our relationship was over, and I’m standing here right now with the warmest feeling in my heart, I was at ease knowing everything was all a by-product of misunderstandings.

Taehyung was and has always been the key to the door of my happiness; no one could ever replace him even if they tried.

“Jasmine you little cow! Why do you always disappear?!”

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Krystal ran up to me angrily.

A wide smile formed on my face that turned into a crazy cackle.

“Krystal, I’m so happy right now!” I swirled her around as she started laughing too.

“Don’t tell me, you and Taehyung made up?” She replied quirkily.

I stared at her in disbelief, “Ya how do you know?”

She chuckled and wiggled her fingers like a witch, “magic.”

Noticing my awe filled expression, she added, “I saw him strolling off and he was loudly singing party time by Girl’s generation.”

I laughed as we walked back to the changing room, I still needed to get changed back.

I told her about everything that happened with Sooyoung as Krystal started cursing at her from the top of her lungs.

I also told her what that Lee Minwoo tried to do and she strongly felt I should report him, but I didn’t want to cause a commotion. To satisfy her, I said I would do on Monday, but I was hoping she’d forget about it by then.

Once I got changed, Krystal insisted I go to her house and take a shower so I obliged.

She lived minutes from the school and I’d met her parents and elder sister before, I even had lunch with them one time, they were so welcoming and chilled back.

“Eomma, Appa and Eonni are in New York so I have the whole house to myself, that’s why I told your Halapoji that excuse. You know where the bathroom is, hurry up you stink.”

I pushed her on the sofa and took a long, hot shower, using Krystal’s apple scented lotion I loved so much.

“Here, I think you should wear this for tonight,” Krystal chucked a black dress at me as I walked into her room in a bathrobe and wet hair.

“Isn’t it a bit too short?” I said, assessing the dress and looking in the mirror.

Krystal shook her head, “When Kai and I have arguments, I always wear provocative things to make him realise what he’s missing. You and Tae have made up; you should remind him of how sexy you can be.”

I raised my eyebrows and laughed out loud, “I don’t know how to seduce anyone.”

Krystal rolled her eyes, “My naive friend, the art of seduction lies in confidence. You and Taehyung are really comfortable around each other, just be confident in your beauty.”

“What if he gets pissed off though? One time my skirt was too short and he pulled it down. Krystal, he pulled it so hard that it ripped! I had to wear his spare trousers and it was so embarrassing but he was still annoyed,” I replied, flinging myself and the dress on Krystal’s feather mattress.

Krystal threw herself next to me, “Yeah that’s true. But I doubt he’ll get pissed, you guys just made up. Even if he does get angry, he’ll keep it in and tell you like next week or something.”

“I guess your right...” I started.

“Of course I’m right. Ya Minnie, live a little! This is your first party in Korea; you might as well enjoy the experience to the maximum!” Krystal jumped up excitedly.

I sat up and crossed my bare legs on her bed, “Okay.”

“Why are you saying it like it’s a punishment? I’ll be with you at all times anyway, how were parties like in London?” Krystal asked, picking out shoes from her closet.

“I don’t know I only ever went to a handful. But we wore clothes more revealing than these and everyone used to get mad drunk,” I replied shaking my head.

“Did you ever get drunk?” Krystal smirked.

“Only once and never again. Ya I got so wasted! Luckily only my mum was at home, Appa would’ve literally killed me,” I shivered, remembering all the vomiting and dry biscuits Mum gave me.

Krystal cawed, “Aww you’re cute. Well let me warn you, soju is very strong and will have you going really crazy.”

We laughed as Krystal’s grandfather clock struck 7 pm.

“Isn’t the party at 8?” I asked jumping off Krystal’s bed.

“Yep, it’s in an hour but we’ll show up fashionably late. We might not even know half the people there, so it’s important to look good but not too much, arasso?”

Krystal pushed the dress into my hands as she left to allow me to get changed.

It was simple, yet gorgeous and something I would definitely pick out whilst shopping.

It was a long sleeved, skimpy black dress that dropped halfway down my thighs.

Its sleeves and chest area were all netted whilst the actual dress was shaped around my cleavage, giving it a fitted, padded look and flowed out from my waist.

I thought about wearing tights, but changed my mind after noticing how hot and toned my legs looked so wore undershorts instead.

I let my damp hair down and looked at myself in the mirror; I was amazed at what the right dress can make one look like.

Krystal came in all dressed and stopped short when she saw me through the mirror.

“Wow, Minnie I’m going to have to keep an extra eye out for you. Ya you look so hot! Even I’m blushing, look!”

Krystal was wearing an oversized black shirt that dropped over her leather hot pants with over the knee black boots; she looked like a kpop idol already.

She helped me straighten my hair and I helped give her loose curls whilst we did our makeup. We went for a matching soft smoky eye with pink lips and the dewy foundation look.

“Which one is Namjoon’s house?” I asked as we just finished fighting over who would pay for the taxi.

The kind ahjussi driver gave the idea that someone pay for it now and when we leave the other person pay.

But then we fought over who would pay now and so we ended up doing rock paper scissors to which I lost and Krystal ended up paying the fare as we waved goodbye to him.

“The one with lights on and a lot of people gathered around is probably his house,” Krystal guessed as we were looking in all the big, detached houses.

“Over there,” I nudged Krystal as I saw a house with loads of youngsters pouring in merrily.

The lights were all on and people were already making out in the front garden and side alleyway, it wasn’t even 10 pm yet.

Krystal looked at me before we walked up the front drive together, recognising some students who looked totally different in makeup and party clothes.

They were cheering for us as we walked past and we bowed our heads in gratitude for their continuous support.

As soon as we got in the house, I heard English music blasting from the loud surround speakers as we swerved through loads of people loudly chatting and congregating in the doorway.

The house was dark, exactly like that of a nightclub and it looked like one too as Namjoon had installed different coloured lights which were blazing as we got further in the house.

His house was packed, and we were trying to get to the main room where we’d have a chance of recognising some people.

“Jasmine, Krystal, over here!”

We pushed past a group of rowdy guys playing party games with cups of alcohol as Namjoon had called us over.

“Ya you guys played awesome today! You look awesome too!” Namjoon shouted over the music as he stared at me up and down which made me feel awkward.

“Of course we came! Aish this party is lit!” Krystal playfully hit Namjoon on his arm as he chuckled, flashing us his deep set dimples.

“Help yourself to drinks and snacks in the main room, we’ve got a mini bar too,” Namjoon boasted happily as me and Krystal looked to each other in disbelief.

“A mini bar? Omo, don’t tell us you have a bartender too?” Krystal chuckled, looking around.

Namjoon laughed and nodded as he beckoned for us to follow him in.

“Over there, I hired him for tonight. Oh and by the way, we are all 20 years old today. Enjoy,” Namjoon cut his eyes at us and smiled before he started dancing comically off in the crowd.

Although I was legally allowed to drink in London, in Korea I had to wait one more official year. But it was a house party on a private Daegu street; we were protected by Namjoon’s social status.

“His parents must be loaded, this is practically a club!” Krystal shouted as she asked the bartender for two shots of soju.

“I know right! Krystal, I don’t think I should-”

I shook my head but Krystal insisted we down it together so I eventually gave in, shrugged my shoulders and grinned as we linked our arms to each other’s mouths and downed the whole shot in one.

It was so strong and tasted like nail polish remover and I stuck my tongue out, squinting at a laughing Krystal who had just asked for another shot, yet I wanted more too.

“One more!” I shouted as Krystal laughed at me in disbelief.

“Ya Minnie, you drink like a true Korean!”

We laughed and enjoyed the music which was now Gangnam Style by PSY.

As we were making our way to the main dance floor in Namjoon’s house which was his huge living room, Kai and Chanyeol came over to us.

Chanyeol probably didn’t see I was there and when he saw it was me, he avoided eye contact instantly and walked back as Kai started dancing with Krystal.

I laughed and sat back down as I asked the bartender for more shots.

My inhibitions were slowly becoming clouded as I started laughing and losing count of how many shots I drank.

“Ya, that’s enough for her.”

I looked up through my hair and laughed hysterically when I saw Jimin.

“How much did you drink?” He worriedly shouted over the music which was now Zion T.

“Don’t look so worried, I’m still perfectly capable of decision making,” I chuckled and playfully hit Jimin on the arm.

“In that case, let’s dance?” Jimin asked as he put his hand out for me to take.

I looked from his hand to his face and nodded as he lifted me up and took me by the hand over to where everyone else was dancing.

Just as we were laughing and getting into the music, I noticed Sooyoung was sitting on top of Jungkook on the sofa by the wall.

He looked mesmerised as he started stroking her lips with one hand and using his other to lift up her skirt.

“Are they a couple?” I asked as Jimin twirled me around with authority, gosh he was such a good dancer!

Jimin fixed his collar and caught me in his arms as he turned to Jungkook, “I hope they’re just drunk. She’s been around too many guys at Daegu High and our Kookie is a very hormonal youngster, she’ll mess him over so bad.”

I shrugged my shoulders as I resumed dancing with Jimin, I couldn’t care less about those two anyway.

They were made for each other, both bitchy and cold.

I realised how handsome Jimin was, he was wearing a cap turned backwards that pushed his fringe back and he was wearing a white vest top that showed off his muscly arms.  

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Taehyung and Hoseok with two unfamiliar guys.

“Here,” Taehyung hiccupped as he gave the bottle of alcohol he was holding to Hoseok.

Jimin went over to Taehyung and said something in his ear to which Taehyung laughed and kissed Jimin on the cheek.

“I’ll be fine, I didn’t drink too much, I promise,” Taehyung replied with a huge grin on his face.

Without a word, he pulled me to the hallway away from all the dancing and shuffling. There were a few couples chilling on the stairs, but it was relatively calmer out here.

I waited for his annoyed questions about my dress but instead he looked at me, his eyes wide and sultry as he started biting the edge of his flushed lips.

“You are all mine,” he traced his gaze from my eyes to my lips and down my body as I shivered in his embrace, butterflies and knots flooding my lower body.

Maybe it was the soju or my inbuilt desires, but I pushed Taehyung hard against the hallway wall and held his arms down whilst I started kissing him passionately.

He was taken aback at my sudden move, but soon enough Taehyung turned me around forcefully so it was my turn to be pushed against the wall as his strong arms hit the wall behind, blocking my side vision.

“You wanna play rough?” Taehyung teased me as his lips were only inches away from mine.

I tried to kiss him but he pulled away, I was left desperate for his touch.

“Am I that easy? Ya, let me see how rough you can be,” Taehyung growled in my ear and before I knew it, he was clumsily leading me up the stairs. 


	24. Adult ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love is easy  
> Having sex is easier  
> But bumping into someone that can spark your soul - that shit is rare.

We were tripping up the stairs as Taehyung took my hand firmly into a large room. He threw me on the white king sized bed and locked the door behind him as he stood there, staring down at me with his tongue tracing his full lips.

I gulped as he groaned loudly, fidgeting with his belt from which there was a huge bulge spurting out. Immediately a rush of heat submerged the pit of my belly as my cheeks flushed, I wanted Taehyung now more than ever.

“Tae-” I began, in a low voice.

“Shh, don’t say anything. Not yet,” Taehyung used his long fingers to comb his hair back as he walked over to where I was sitting.

He stroked my face delicately and traced his finger down my neck, on my chest and all the way down my body until he came to my lower belly, where he firmly put his whole hand to push me down on the bed.

He was teasing me, but I just wanted to feel our bodies intertwining as crazy knots were forming throughout my body.

My eyes closed as my body was twitching, it was so hot and I could hear the thumping music from downstairs. When I opened my eyes, I saw a shirtless Taehyung looming over me, his belt undone and his wide gaze fixed on my body like I was his prey. I assumed he was skinny and bony, but I could see he had firm, lean muscles and shoulders.

His trousers would’ve slipped down, but was held up by the prominent bulge that complemented his sexy v-line. All of a sudden, he straddled me like a child and I could feel friction against my thighs. My legs wrapped around his waist as he was leaning against the headboard, tilting his head back and enjoying the pleasure of being rocked.

I jumped as I felt something rock solid poke up through his trousers. Glancing up through my bangs, I saw Taehyung examining my expression and smiling as he draped me closer to his chest. 

“It’s all yours. I’m a big guy, trust me,” he laughed as he brushed his wet, succulent lips on mine.

He wouldn’t let the kiss last more than a split second and I was getting impatient.

“Stop teasing me so much, let me have you. Now!” I raised my dry voice and moved on my knees, pinching his cheeks so I could kiss him as much as I wanted.

Taehyung gave in and let me kiss him as I stuffed my tongue in his mouth, it felt so good to be in control. He tried to push me down, but I yanked his arms up behind his head.

“You aren’t in control any more. I’m the only one steering this ship,” I giggled, rubbing my free hand all over his body.

“Ya, Minnie...” Taehyung growled as he guided my hand down his front until I was inside the elastic of his boxers.

I froze when I felt his thick nob slick with precum, but he didn’t let me move my hand. I stared into his sparkling, deep orbs as he grinned childishly, but with a manly glare as I controlled my movements.

“Ahh rub it. Yeah baby, just like that,” he closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the headboard as I was applying pressure to his shaft in circular motions, up and down, trying not to be too rough. My hands and Taehyung's abs were both coated in precum as I started feeling deep waves of pleasure roll down my belly too.

“Is that good?” I quietly asked as he opened his mouth and nodded quickly, I was rubbing it faster and his deep groans were gaining pace. Feeling devishly naughty, I used my free hand to pull his face into mine, licking my lips and kissing his thick ones, planting pecks down his jaw line and neck, where I started biting at the tender flesh.

Taehyung gasped and moaned a few times, his manliness peaking into my hand before I felt a smooth translucent liquid squirt everywhere as Taehyung breathed deeply and pulled me down under him.

“It’s your turn now,” he murmered as he lifted my dress up and roughly yanked off my under shorts.

“What are you going to do?” I squirmed as Taehyung bent over me, kissing the back of my neck and collarbone. I groaned lightly, it felt so good!

He used his lips to grab onto my collarbone as his hand went inside my knickers. Using one long index finger he started rubbing my clit gently as I was breathing heavily, my hands fumbling through his silky hair.

“Taehyung-” I closed my eyes and groaned his name which gave him fuel to rub my clit faster whilst trailing purple hickies down my front, over my nipples and on my chest, my heart thumping at every warm kiss. This must be heaven. 

With his other hand, he pulled my dress up and tossed it on the floor in one motion to reveal my bare skin as his lips grabbed the skin on my lower belly. I shivered as he was caressing my abdomen with his warm saliva and teeth every now and then whilst pressing my clit at the same time, fuck this was paradise, I was so wet and he was now using the flats of three fingers to spread my juices everywhere, my body peaking and arching with every godly touch. 

“Does that feel good?” Taehyung whispered through every kiss as his mouth kept on going lower down.

I nodded my head viciously and pressed his face back down on my skin, I wanted him to carry on, I’d never felt so lustful and aroused in my life. I never needed more friction and this want was taking my senses over. Taehyung was perfect in every way and I was so happy that he was my boyfriend and best friend, that we were doing this together and I wouldn't regret this at all, I just know we were meant to be. 

“Ya you’re so wet,” Taehyung sniggered as his tongue started playing with my opening.

Immediately I pulled on his soft orange hair and ran my fingers through his scalp as he took a sharp breath in from the sudden pain.

“You still wanna play rough?” He teased as he stuffed his wet tongue deep into my dripping flower. I gasped as he chuckled, taking time to look up at me, but my eyes were closed from the ecstasy of him licking me out. I opened my eyes at the loss of touch only to see his wide ones examining my expression. 

“Call me oppa,” he growled as I desperately wanted him to go deeper.

“Taehyunga-” I groaned as he bit down gently, causing me to jump up.

“I said call me oppa,” he sounded angry as he was using two fingers to pleasure the area around my clit roughly whilst using his wet tongue to reach my cherry.

“Oppa, I’m – going – to-” my neck arched up from the pillow as I was grabbing onto his hair for life, but he just pressed harder and licked me deeper and faster. I could now feel his nose pressed down on me as his tongue was lost in my fluids, curling and tickling all my sensitive areas before he reached my raspberry and I began uncontrollably grinding up on his face. 

“Come for me, come for oppa Minnie. Yeah baby - oh shit...” Taehyung snarled as he was rubbing me harder.

I let go of all the knots and twists down below as Taehyung wolf whistled.

Not letting go of my clit, he crawled back up so his face was inches above mine as I opened my eyes, sweating and trembling all over.

Whatever just happened, I felt so good, I wanted more, I wanted Taehyung deep in my belly, I wanted his body to reach my heart like his soul had already done.

He was breathing heavily as he finally removed his hand from down below and started playing with my bodily fluids in his fingers. He smiled and put his fingers in his mouth as I chortled before leaning into kiss him and taste myself on his sweet mouth.

The fast beat of music was still thumping from downstairs and Taehyung’s hair was flat on his forehead, his beautiful chiselled cheeks a rosy pink as his eyes were sparkling brighter than the Daegu night stars.

“Fuck, you’re so sweet. You’re so tight and I can’t get enough of you, you make me so happy...you actually make me a better person, I don't want to think of bad things when I'm with you, never go, never leave me... ” Taehyung confessed vulnerably as he stroked my sweaty bangs off my face, wiping the sweat buds off my forehead.

Something far deeper than physical attraction blossomed in all parts of my soul as I stared at his beautiful flushed face and pushed myself into him, our bodies fitting perfectly together like a jigsaw piece.

I smiled and met his hypnotising eyes laced with love, “I'm not leaving you in this life Taetae, I want to always be the reason you're happy, and well...Nothing’s ever felt this good before.”

Taehyung stared at me for a while before he jumped up and pulled me up with him.

He turned me around roughly and clumped my glossy hair to one side as he stood back and stared at my body before taking his trousers off carelessly, yet looking so handsome and model like.

“You’re the most beautiful lady I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Taehyung whispered as his gorgeous, wide eyes were piercing my bare body.

I looked down at myself and felt uncomfortable; I hadn’t been controlling my food intake and had developed a bit more baby fat.

Sensing this, Taehyung moved my arms away from my body, “You’re perfect. A girl without curves is like a lion without his mane. Just because I’m skinny, doesn’t mean I want you to be skinnier than me," he pushed me down slowly on the bed.

“Are you ready?” He whispered in my ear as his eyes were fixed on my face, waiting for a genuine response.

I gulped and furrowed my eyebrows, everything we’d done up till now was just foreplay, if I consented to this, I would no longer be a virgin, "I love you Taehyung."

“Jasmine, if you don’t want to its okay,” Taehyung stroked my hair as his sparkly eyes were penetrating my soul.

I stared at his flawless face and widely shaped eyes. He was everything I’d always wanted, there was nobody in this whole world who I would give myself up to. I wanted to spend my whole life with Taehyung; I’d marry him and have his kids and right now, the soju had given me this new sense of confidence as I tried to focus on his expression but it was going blurry.

“I’ve only ever loved you and you’ve always loved me back. I want to give you something, and I’m ready. I want to do this,” I put my hands on Taehyung’s face as he gave me a childish grin before he narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

Without anything being said, he undid my black bra strap and wrapped his hands around my breasts.

“Wow,” was all he managed to mutter as he stood up on his knees and took his boxers off.

It was my turn to wow because his package was way bigger than I expected as it perked upwards, he was very aroused and excited. Before, we were only pleasuring each other without actually looking at one another, but now we were taking in everything. 

I closed my eyes briefly as he fiddled with my matching black knickers and pulled them down to my ankles before throwing them on the floor. We were both naked and exposed, staring lustfully at each other whilst I could hear the bass of a slow song downstairs.

I didn’t know what the time was and this room only had dim lights as it was pitch black outside with a waft of air blowing in through the netted curtains every now and then.

I felt a sudden weight as Taehyung’s body lay on top of mine, stopping only inches from my face by pushing his hands down on the mattress behind. I opened my eyes and saw his pink tongue poke out before I felt him slowly entering me down below, he started off by fitting his nob in before he slowly pushed his package in bit by bit. It was uncomfortable, but he was going extra slow and after a while, the fullness made me jumpy and excited with pleasure.

Our eyes locked as his tongue traced his lips lustfully, before he stabbed me and I let out a scream of shock.

“Taehyung!” I screamed as he was thrusting in and out, very slow at first before he started building up speed and pushing my shaky body firmly down at the same time.

“Open your legs wide for me,” he rumbled.

I obliged and stretched my legs as wide as I could, but his arms wrenched them open wider which hurt, yet I loved the pain. He let out a groan of satisfaction as he went faster and harder, deeper and wetter as I was screaming for mercy and could hear myself laughing with sadistic satisfaction at the thrusts.

“You’re – so – tight – fuck!” Taehyung was resonating through every pump as our voices became one, the pain felt so right and he was grabbing on to my breasts firmly.

I closed my eyes, I was about to come again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Open your eyes Minnie! Look at me!” Taehyung’s deep voice roared in my ear as I jerked open my eyes to see his sweaty expression fixed on my face.

I started moaning louder as he had reached the top of my stomach and I let go of all the knots and twists for the second time tonight. All of a sudden, I felt a foreign warmth coupled with dripping wetness and a release of mountains worth of pleasure enter the pits of my belly as Taehyung closed his eyes and fell limp on top of me.

We both came at the same time.

We were both taking in deep breaths as we turned to face each other, smiling.

After a while of panting, Taehyung spoke softly, “I’m never letting you go, even if you try to leave, I’m gonna stick to you like glue,” Taehyung kissed my forehead as we calmed down and cuddled each other.

Although my legs were sore and I was sweating all over, I now felt like a proper woman and Taehyung was my man.

We were no longer naive school kids; we had become serious adults who were crazy over each other.

"I've never felt like that before," I chuckled as Taehyung wrapped his arms around my neck lovingly.

"Neither have I...gosh you're perfect, you know that? What did I do to deserve you Minnie?" 

I grinned and sluggishly pecked his foreahead, brushing sweaty orange locks away from his plush face, "I ask myself the same thing, haha I'm joking!" Taehyung pouted and turned around with pretend annoyance, but I pulled him in closer, "I just never want us to end."

Taehyung grinned a box smile and knocked our heads together, " _That_ is never happening." 

********************

I wrenched opened my eyes to the sound of a hairdryer.

The morning sun was so bright; I squinted and rubbed my eyes before tossing the other way and pulling the satin duvet over my head.

But my duvet wasn’t this thick and the cover was always made out of silk.

I quickly sat up and became aware of my naked body as I wrapped the duvet all around me like a worm.

As I was trying to look around the unfamiliar room, I soon became aware of a splitting headache as I flinched and pressed my temples.

I dropped down to the pillow, looked to the side table and grabbed my phone.

I had seven miscalls from Krystal and three from Jimin as well as two from Appa.

I opened the messages I received and, oh shit.

11:25: _Where are you??? – Krystal_

00:55: _Minnie, pick up your phone! – Jimin_

01:30: _You bitch; you could’ve called once to say you were with Kim Taehyung. – Krystal_

06:22: _Minnie please answer your phone, I’m worried sick. Are you okay? Please call me when you read this – Jimin_

Now: _Your Appa keeps on calling, you better be here before noon_ – _Krystal_

I immediately called Krystal and she instantly picked up.

“You cow where are you?!” She yelled down the phone as I pulled it away, I already had such a bad headache.

“Aish, not so loud. I’m coming over soon,” I replied back drowsily.

“Jimin got really worried; you were well drunk and didn’t pick up any of his calls either. He’s here right now so hurry up.”

Krystal hung up as I slumped back down on the bed, laying flat on my stomach as out of nowhere Taehyung too jumped in the duvet.

I scowled at him, but after noticing his smile wouldn’t disappear, I gave up on being a moody cow and hit him with a pillow.

“Good morning princess, did you sleep well?” Taehyung asked, wrapping his long arm around me.

“Where are my clothes?” I got up and dragged the duvet with me as I was trying to cover up my naked body.

I realised Taehyung was watching me fumble for my clothes, “Look away!”

He laughed and threw one of his grey t shirts to me that had a slit cut in the shoulder.

“Ya don’t try and hide what I’ve been analysing all morning,” he winked and stuck his tongue out.

“You pervert! You molested me whilst I was sleeping!” I shouted, hurling nearby brushes at him from the dressing table.

“Ya pabo, I can do what I want!” Taehyung defended himself with his arms as he came over and ripped the duvet off me.

I tried to pull it back but failed as Taehyung grabbed me by my waist, “Let me help you.”

He picked up the oversized grey t-shirt and put it over my head as it fell midway down my thighs.

We smiled at each other before there was a knock on the door as Taehyung opened it and went outside before firmly shutting it behind him.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and realised how terrible I looked.

My eye makeup had smudged and my face was swollen as my straightened hair was messy and sticking up in odd places.

I picked up some wet wipes from the bathroom and cleaned my eyes before I tied my hair up in a loose pony tail, brushing down my bangs with my fingers and a bit of water until I looked presentable enough to leave the room.

I picked up my shorts and wore them underneath Taehyung’s shirt.

Taehyung came back in and collected my dress and underwear in a gym bag before he turned to me.

“What’s wrong, don’t you want to leave?” He chuckled and threw me the bag as I picked up my phone and clutch from last night before he led me out of the room.

“Whose room was that?” I whispered as Taehyung was holding me by the waist down the stairs.

“Namjoon’s parents room,” Taehyung replied as I turned red.

“So we had...on the same bed...”

“That Namjoon was conceived on, yes,” Taehyung interrupted as I elbowed him in the belly, that was not what I was going to say.

The house was a tip; there were disposable cups everywhere and wrappers all over the floor. There were also crumbs and shards of broken glass as picture frames were shattered.

“That was one heck of a party,” Namjoon had come out from the main room and was now staring at the both of us.

I put my head down as Taehyung walked past me and gave Namjoon a hug.

“I’ll help you clean it up later on, I need to drop Minnie home first,” Taehyung grinned as Namjoon turned to look at me.

I smiled but avoided his eye; he obviously knew what we did last night.

“Okay, take care. I’ll see you tomorrow Minnie,” Namjoon kindly said.

“I’ll help too,” I offered, but Namjoon shook his head.

“They’re all gonna help clean before we have training. Thanks to you, people are calling our names everywhere we go,” Namjoon said.

“Because of me?” I replied, confused.

“Yes, the name Bangtan Sonyeondan has really stuck with us. Even our company decided to use that for us,” Namjoon exclaimed as I felt Taehyung’s warm hand on my shoulder.

Instead of getting a taxi or train, Taehyung borrowed Namjoon’s matte black Toyota Yaris.

“Ya, you passed your test?!” I exclaimed in shock.

Taehyung laughed, “I passed last week after failing the first time, but it feels epic!”

I patted Taehyung on the back patronisingly and directed him the way to Krystal’s house as he pulled up outside.

Whilst I stretched out to get the bag from the back, Taehyung ran over to my side and opened the door for me.

“Madam, if you may,” Taehyung bowed like a butler as I walked in front of him, pretending to be a filthy rich ahjumma. 

We joked all the way down Krystal’s front garden and rang the doorbell.

Krystal opened the door immediately as she crossed her arms and stood there with a scowl on her beautiful morning face.

I smiled weakly, avoided her eyes and squeezed past her as I heard her shouting at Taehyung for being so careless and how he could’ve at least called or messaged any of them once.

I chuckled to myself as I heard Taehyung putting on an aegyo show for Krystal, but I didn’t know if it worked as a soft hand tapped my shoulder.

“Ya Minnie, you’re okay!”

I looked up from taking my shoes off and saw a worried Jimin brushing his hair back.

I chuckled and gave him a quick hug, “Of course I’m okay! Ya you worry too much Jiminie.”

“How can I not worry? You didn’t pick up any calls and you were so drunk, I was afraid something bad would happen,” Jimin said, taking my hand in his.

I was about to crack a joke so he’d laugh when Taehyung and Krystal came along.

“Jiminie!” Taehyung shouted too loudly as he ruffled Jimin’s hair.

Jimin smiled without his eyes as he hugged Taehyung back and hit him for being careless.

“Your Dad is coming to pick you up in an hour, Jimin and Taehyung its best you two leave soon,” Krystal informed us as they just jumped on her corner sofa.

“Ya don’t be a party pooper!” Taehyung pleaded as Jimin nodded in agreement.

“You’ve had enough partying for a whole year, now move. If Minnie’s Appa sees you guys, he’ll assume you stayed the night too,” Krystal warned them as Taehyung jumped up instantly.

“Samchon already thinks I’m causing too much trouble, gaja Jiminie. Let’s go back to Namjoon’s,” Taehyung pulled Jimin up by his wrist as Jimin kicked Taehyung’s butt.

“Don’t start a war you can’t finish,” Taehyung solemnly said to Jimin in a commander voice.

Jimin sniggered and attacked Taehyung by pushing him on the floor and chopping his neck, “Hiya, neck slice!”

Taehyung tried wiggling off, “Ya Jiminie, stop squatting so much! Your bum bum is so juicy.”

Jimin couldn’t stop laughing as Taehyung head butted his bum.

Krystal and I rolled our eyes as we went over to her kitchen.

“Ya Minnie, did you guys...you know...” Krystal came over to me as I opened the fridge, rummaging for breakfast.

“Did you run out of juice?” I changed the subject as my voice turned high pitched.

Krystal closed the fridge door and handed me a glass of juice, glaring at me.

I sipped the juice very slowly, hoping she’d lose patience and walk off, but Krystal stood there waiting for me to finish.

I swallowed and nodded my head, laughing sheepishly.

“Omo, how long did he last?” Krystal grinned as I blushed.

“Ya Krystal of all questions? I don’t remember. Don’t look at me like that, I actually don’t remember much. You were right, soju had me doing things I normally wouldn’t do,” I brushed my hair back and smiled at her nervously.

“You and Jimin love to brush your hair back,” Krystal added as she went back into the lounge where Taehyung and Jimin were playing hand slapping games.

“Ya!” She yelled, startling them both.

“Come back whenever, but I’m serious. Leave now before Minnie’s Appa comes to collect her!” Krystal went over and started hitting them to get up.

They sighed and stretched loudly as that too turned into play fighting because Taehyung’s long arm hit the top of Jimin’s head.

“Omo, you guys are so childish! Go play outside!” I screamed, pinching both their necks as they cried out in pain.

“Okay, okay! We are leaving now! Ya Krystal sshi, I thought you were nicer,” Jimin rubbed his neck and tried to act cute, but got another helping of beatings by the both of us.

Taehyung started laughing so much that no noise was coming out, his eyes were slits and his mouth became rectangular as all his white teeth were on display.

“Hit him too!” Jimin wailed as I carried out my lethal pinching on Taehyung until Jimin started laughing again.

When they finally left, Krystal and I dropped down on her fluffy, white rug and started playing our own games of spinning and happy slaps.

“What happened after I left last night?” I shouted out after we calmed our ribs down from laughing so much.

Krystal came back in with slices of buttered toast and two cups of coffee.

“Nothing much really, Kai and I left an hour later. But guess what?”

“What?” I asked my mouth full of toast.

“Jungkook and that Sooyoung are officially a couple!” She exclaimed with a disgusted expression.

My eyes widened, “I saw them getting jiggy, but weren’t they just drunk?”

Krystal shook her head as she sipped the sweet coffee, “Aniyo, Jungkook doesn’t drink. I checked SNS this morning and both their statuses said taken. They even changed their display picture to one they took last night!”

I laughed out loud and shook my head, “Ah, I don’t even care. They are actually made for each other, at least she’ll stay away from Tae.”

“That’s what you think. I think you need to be extra careful of them now more than ever. Sooyoung hates you already and I don’t know why Jungkook isn’t a fan of you either. Just don’t underestimate them,” Krystal seriously said.

“Haha what are they, Bonnie and Clyde? Give me a break they won’t do anything, trust me.”

I finished the coffee as the doorbell rang; Appa had come to collect me.

********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“Ya what the heck!” I squealed as I flung the used condom at Yoongi and Hobie.

“Omo Jiminah you disgusting boy, where did you find that?” Hobie jumped up, flying against the wall and freaked out as Yoongi looked up at me.

“On the stairs,” I replied, still laughing at Hobie’s reaction.

“Why would you even pick it up, wash your hands,” Yoongi pointed to the kitchen as he shook his head in disapproval.

I chuckled to myself as I washed my hands in Namjoon’s kitchen sink.

It took us hours to clean up the mess and we were all hungry, so Namjoon ordered pizza.

“Hyung, look at this!” An excited Jungkook rushed over to me as I pushed him away, thinking he found another used condom, but it was an adult magazine.

“Jungkookah, why do you have that? What have you been getting up to?” I teased him as I confiscated the playboy magazine which was packed with naked American girls.

“Ya where did you find that?!” Namjoon had come from behind me and snatched the magazine away as Jungkook and I exchanged comical looks.

Namjoon was a yadong (porn) fiend because he hardly had any time left on his schedule for relationships. He was a perfect student and talented rapper, but a freak behind closed doors.

“Haha let me see!” Taehyung jumped over to us and grabbed the magazine off Namjoon as we all went in the main room to join Hobie and Yoongi.

Taehyung only managed to look at one spread of naked girls before he blushed and covered his eyes.

Namjoon pushed Taehyung and grabbed the magazine off him, “Didn’t you get enough last night?”

I stopped arm wrestling with Jungkook and turned to face Namjoon, what did he just say?

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled before the doorbell rang, it was the pizza man.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Jungkook grabbed my arm again and Namjoon placed the three boxes of extra large pizzas down on his coffee table.

We gathered around and started devouring the meat filled pizzas.

“I’ll get tissues and plates,” I got up and passed everyone a tissue and plate before sitting back down again.

“Ya Jungkooka, what’s going on with you?” Yoongi asked as we all finished devouring the food.

Jungkook swallowed and took another bite, “What do you mean hyung?”

“Who’re you in a relationship with?” Hobie finished the sentence for Yoongi as we all turned to Jungkook who was staring at us with wide eyes.

He wiped the corners of his mouth, “Park Sooyoung.”

Taehyung burst out in a fit of coughing as Namjoon passed him a can of Coca Cola.

“Sooyounga? Park Sooyunga from our class?” Taehyung asked Jungkook in disbelief.

Jungkook nodded as Taehyung and I exchanged worried looks.

Taehyung signalled for me to try and explain the problem, but I didn’t want to isolate or interrogate Jungkook too much.

I placed my hand on his thigh, “Ya Kookie, are you serious about this?”

“Not even that, she’s a witch in disguise!” Taehyung blurted out as I threw my head into my hands, he was going the wrong way about this.

Jungkook clenched his fists, “And why is that, V hyung?”

Not hearing the anger in his voice, Taehyung continued, “You do know she dated Park Chanyeol and broke his heart by cheating on him? She lied about me kissing her.”

Jungkook stared at Taehyung, “That’s all in the past. She’s just a misunderstood girl who needs proper loving.”

Yoongi snorted as we all turned to him.

“Pass me a drink,” he smirked, ignoring our stares.

I looked back at Jungkook; I knew he didn’t like being put under pressure from constant interrogation like this.

“Kookie, Taehyung is right. She’s in our class and she’s always-” I began softly.

“She’s always what? What does she do? You guys are rude to her all the time just because she doesn’t get along with Song Jasmine!” Jungkook exploded.

“Aniyo, it’s not just that. She’s-”

Taehyung cut me off this time.

“We are your brothers; we know what’s best for you. Sooyoung is very cunning; she’s probably using you to get to something. Ya do you know how many girls are crazy over you?!”

Hobie, Namjoon and Yoongi got up to leave as Jungkook tried to leave with them, before both Taehyung and I tugged at his arms.

“Jungkookah-” I tried to calm him down but he furiously ripped his arm away from me.

“You two are blinded by the real witch. Mianhae, but Song Jasmine and her family are the ones who you should look out for.”

I anticipated this before it happened and immediately jumped up to stand in between Taehyung and Jungkook.

“Taetae, step back! Ya what are you doing?” I pushed him back as I could hear Jungkook sniggering.

“Look! He’s started to attack his dongsaeng of two years for a girl he’s been with for two months!”

“You don’t know anything, you’re still a kid. Don’t come running to me when that slag fucks you over. I’ll laugh and tell you I told you so, I couldn’t care less!” Taehyung pushed me back and made his way to the front entrance.

I turned to Jungkook who had a mildly sad expression on his face which quickly hardened as he was now biting his bottom lip.

“Taetae, stop!” I ran after Taehyung whose eyes became cloudy as he was pushing me away roughly.

“We have to go Seoul, we have work to do! Do it for Bangtan?” I pleaded as Taehyung looked away from me.

“If Bangtan can’t respect Jasmine, I can’t stay here,” Taehyung was now looking down as a tear fell to the floor.

What was happening all of a sudden?

Why is Taehyung saying this, his dream is to debut, his dream is to be the biggest star Korea has known, so why is he treating this as an option?

“Tae, calm down for a bit, gaja let’s take a walk. You don’t know what you’re saying, Bangtan Sonyeondan is your dream, your life. I know how much you want this,” I pulled Taehyung in for a hug as my voice started trembling.

Just then, I felt an arm engulfing us as a teary Jungkook hugged us both.

“Mianhae V Hyung, I don’t know what happened to me.”

Taehyung looked up at Jungkook and lightly slapped him on the cheek as we all chuckled.

“Let’s promise not to let any girls get in the way of our dreams,” I finally said as both Jungkook and Taehyung nodded in agreement.

We waited for our rapper line to come back down the stairs as we all walked to the train station together, we needed to be in Seoul for a couple of hours and we’d have to be back by tomorrow morning for school.

“Taetae, what was Namjoon hyung saying before?” I asked Taehyung as we were sitting next to each other on the half empty train.

Everyone else had found a table to sit around, and so we decided to sit elsewhere as there wasn’t any more room.

Taehyung smirked out of the window before he looked at me.

“Let’s just say that Minnie and I have no more physical boundaries,” he put his arm around me as my heart stopped beating for a split second, what does that even mean?

“I-I don’t get it. Haha,” I replied, trying to conceal my worries.

“Aish, it’s awkward telling you since you’re her best friend too but we sort of, you know. We had fun, we made love.”

Made love?

Oh no.

Taehyung’s words were the size of a boulder, crushing my heart as I swallowed and closed my eyes.

Jimin you pabo, why are you reacting like this?

Who told you to attach your heart to her, she was always Taehyung’s and would always choose him before you any day, why did you even have hope?

I was pissed off at myself as I remained quiet, I didn’t want to think of Minnie in that way, she’s a pure angel.

My angel.

“What’s wrong Jiminie, do you think I shouldn’t have done it?” Taehyung turned to me with wide eyes as I tried acting normal.

“It’s just both of you were drunk so do you think she wanted to?” I whispered, my voice was so pathetic, I was so pathetic.

Taehyung chuckled, “We remember doing it, and soju just gave us confidence. Ya Jiminie, it was like paradise, she’s perfect! Aish, you really need to go on a blind date, I want you to experience this feeling too!”

I turned my face to the other side, what the fuck did Kim Taehyung even know?

How dare he call her perfect only after he had...he had sex with her!

Argh, why was I so helpless?

“Set me up then,” I replied bluntly.

Fuck it, if Minnie and Taehyung can be happy why can’t I?

_Because you’re happiness lies in her eyes._

“Jinjja?! Jiminie is prepared to date?” Taehyung punched me on my arm playfully.

I tried to smile, “Yeah go on then. Ya I don’t want a relationship, just get me someone who I can experience paradise with.”

_Give me Jasmine._

What are you saying Jimin?

This was not like me, I didn’t want to be like this but Jungkook was right, Taehyung and Minnie would always find a way to make up which leaves me on the side.

So many girls confessed to me on Valentine’s Day, I even got two boxes of chocolate, but what is Valentine’s Day without my heart?

I shook my head as the train jerked to a halt and Jungkook came running over to sit opposite us.

“Jungkookah! Jiminie wants to go on a blind date, can you believe it? Ya, tell Namjoonie hyung and Yoongi hyung; they probably know a lot of girls’ little sisters who’d be right for Jimin!”

Taehyung high fived Jungkook who was now flashing his cute set of teeth at me, his eyes turning into playful half moons.

“Gaja, it’s our stop,” Hobie banged our table as all of us got off the train.

My mind was always wondering to Minnie and everywhere I turned, her laugh followed me.

I didn’t even notice Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung standing either side of me.

“Ya Jiminie, we heard you want to be a man?” Namjoon boomed in my ear as I started laughing nervously.

“It’s okay, we understand,” Yoongi nodded his head and put his arm around me as we were walking down Seoul high street.

It wasn’t too busy because it was a Sunday afternoon, but there were still dozens of people roaming the streets, buying street food and walking in packs.

“Aniyo, I just-” I tried to interject and explain that it wasn’t a serious idea, but Namjoon cut me off.

“We’ve come up with a plan. We’re in Seoul for a couple of hours and instead of you going on a blind date, we could sidetrack to a special place just for you.”

I didn’t understand what he meant as Yoongi started laughing.

“Ya, we only have to compose music today. Namjoon means to say that after we’re done, we’ll take you to a club where you can have a one night stand,” Yoongi smiled at me and I opened my mouth in shock, I never knew Yoongi was this frisky.

Just then, Hobie jumped in front of us.

“Have they told you their stupid plan yet?” He shook his head and started laughing as I nodded.

“It’s not stupid,” Yoongi pushed Hobie.

“Exactly, we’ll get his passion over and done with in Seoul, that way no one will ever know,” Namjoon casually replied.

Hobie took me by the arm, “Now you know why they are always borrowing Kookie’s laptop. They always get viruses on theirs!”

No one was giving me a chance to speak and now Taehyung and Jungkook had come over to listen in our conversation as well.

I stared at Taehyung and a strange flame burned in the pits of my heart.

My best friend had taken the love of my life’s purity away, why was I still hesitating?

As we walked in Big Hit studio, they were all awaiting my answer.

“Alright, but I don’t ever want to see the girl again,” I finally replied.

“Who said that?!”

“Jimin, are you being serious?!”

“Ya, I can’t believe our Jiminie wants to do this!”

“I feel like a proud father!”

“When’s the last train?”

“Midnight, we’ll definitely catch that one.”

I lost track of who was saying what as I sat in the corner of our studio, drinking a bottle of water.

I don’t know what was about to go down later on, but I knew that whatever it was, at least I’d be even with Minnie.

Everyone thinks Park Jimin hasn’t got any passion or sex drive in him, but I’ll prove them wrong, then maybe Minnie might be a little more attracted to me.

I stared long and hard at myself in the mirror.

No more cute Jimin, no more puppy Jimin.

I wanted everyone to know how sexy I can be, ya Minnie was so shocked when she saw I had hardcore abs at the talent show, if she finds out I’ve had sex, maybe she’ll see me as a sangnamja.

I’ll be the bad boy of her fantasy and maybe she’ll start seeing me differently.

********************

**JASMINE’S POV**

“Why isn’t Jimin picking up my calls?”

I was shouting down the phone to Taehyung who was now giggling like a freak.

I checked my phone and it had just gone 11 pm, I just woke up from a nightmare.

School was tomorrow and we had citizenship so I slept early, but now I couldn't go back to sleep without making sure everything was okay.

Jimin was drowning in a pool of frozen water the same way I dreamt of me drowning last week, after I saw Sooyoung trying to kiss Taehyung.

Jimin was calling my name, but everything was in slow motion and I was so close to reaching his hand and saving him, when an ugly mermaid stabbed his back with her sharp pitchfork, dragging him away from me.

“Why are you asking for Jiminie when your prince charming is offering his deep, sexy voice to you?” Taehyung joked, but I wasn’t in the mood.

I strongly believed that dreams depict some reality to an extent and I was really worried for Jimin right now.

“Taetae, I had a nightmare about him. Please give him the phone, I know you guys are in Seoul. Yoongi told me, nothing stays hidden from me!” I yelled as Taehyung started making monkey noises.

“Jimin’s going ape right now,” Taehyung giggled childishly.

“What does that mean you alien?” I knew Tae didn’t like when people called him that, so I did when I wanted his attention.

“Shut up. I mean he’s banging a chick. He’s doing the bang bang,” Taehyung said slowly as I rolled my eyes.

“Hajima, stop lying. Ppalli, give the phone to him now!” I assertively exclaimed as I heard Taehyung sigh before he was climbing a flight of stairs.

He was walking for some time and I could hear cars beeping and wind blowing before he closed a door behind him and went up more stairs.

He knocked on a door and soon enough, it opened as I heard Jimin panting.

“What?”

Jimin sounded tired and out of breath, could he actually be...?

“It’s for you,” Taehyung squealed like a girl.

“Yeoboseyo?” Jimin sounded different.

His voice sounded like a grunt as he was breathing deeply, it was almost as if a fully grown man had entered him.

I swallowed, “Jimin? It’s me.”

Jimin stopped breathing and chuckled before he spoke again, “Minnie? Ya what’s up, I was kind of busy.”

My mouth dropped open, what the hell?

Jimin never ever spoke to me like that, he’d always put me first. What was he doing that was more important than me?

“Mr Park, come back to bed!”

Woah, that was a girl’s high pitched voice doing aegyo.

She was out of breath too.

Come back to bed?

So Taehyung was right, Jimin was with a girl?

“Coming!” Jimin shouted back.

“Gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow, Annyeong!”

Jimin cut the phone as I was left staring into the distance with my mouth hanging open.

I wasn’t even pissed that he was with a girl, but he’s never treated me like that before.

I’ve already told him, no one can get in the way of our friendship, or else.

I took a sip of water and put the glass back down on my side table as I turned to look out of my window doors into the night sky.

It was cloudy and I could sense a storm coming along, just like the one which I would erupt on Jimin tomorrow.

I never got in the way of Taehyung and Jimin, so why was he letting this girl get in the way of mine and his friendship?


	25. Secrets and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mistake can change more than one life...forever.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

The lunch bell had just gone and I was going to the canteen before someone pushed me hard against a row of lockers.

I turned and saw a beautifully glowing Taehyung towering over me with a wide grin.

“Ya, you’ll never stop being like this will you?”  I giggled, stroking his soft hair down with my hand as he was rubbing his nose against mine.

“Never in a million years. How was citizenship?” Taehyung asked warmly, ignoring the crowds of students that had just left their classes.

“Where were you guys? None of you came in!” I pushed his forehead away and pretended to be upset, but he edged in closer.

“Did you miss me?”

I tutted and pushed my knee in his belly before trying to walk away.

Taehyung grabbed my arm and dragged me so I crashed into his chest, “you’re one feisty lady, but I am the master of rough play.”

I smirked and flicked him, “But you don’t last long.”

Taehyung flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck, “What can I say? You are too perfect for me.”

“Ya what a cheesy reply!” I laughed.

“Tell me honestly. I know it seemed rushed and quick because we were drunk, but how was it? Did you enjoy it? Tell the truth, I won’t be offended but I’ll improve for next time,” he gave me a pervy stare before waiting my reply.

We had walked out of the corridor and decided to sit on the school green, under the shade of a big oak tree as the sun was blazing hot today.

I noticed Taehyung seemed nervous at my reply, so I decided to have a bit of fun.

“Enjoy? If I’m honest, you didn’t do anything right! It didn’t feel as good as I imagined.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened as he stared at me with horror, “J-jinja?”

I nodded, “Mianhae, it just felt like a quick fuck.”

Taehyung was frozen and I burst out laughing, giving him a huge hug.

“Ya I’m only joking! It couldn’t have been better and from what I can remember, it was the best night of my life!” I couldn’t tease him any longer.

Taehyung carried on acting butt hurt as he pouted his lip out and started doing crying aegyo with his fists.

“Ew! Stop it,” I head locked him to the ground and we ended up play fighting until my neatly done hair became tangled with bits of grass and Taehyung was laughing at me before helping me get it out.

Taehyung was staring at me as I tried patting my hair down in place.

“What?” I asked with frustration.

“Nothing,” Taehyung smiled like a kid and flashed me his rectangular smile before continuing to stare at me.

Just then, I saw shadows looming behind me and turned to see Jimin and Yoongi.

Taehyung jumped up and started play fighting with Jimin, making warrior noises before Yoongi slowly moved away from them and slid himself down next to me in the shade of the tree trunk.

Before I could say anything, Yoongi closed his eyes and threw Taehyung’s blazer over his face.

Jimin and Taehyung soon got out of breath and rolled down next to us.

“Sorry I missed class, was there anything important?” Jimin asked me as I turned my head away with anger.

I hadn’t forgotten how rude he was to me over the phone when he was with that annoying girl.

I felt a silence and could feel Jimin and Taehyung sharing confused looks.

“Where’s everyone else?” Taehyung asked Jimin.

“Namjoon is with Gyojang and Hobie is trying to help Jungkook with his Maths homework,” Jimin replied as Taehyung gave a gasp of shock.

“Kookie is actually doing school work? What a miracle!”

Jimin chuckled, “It’s only because he needs a pass to be able to attend prom, and he’s going as Sooyoung’s partner who’s probably getting the prom queen award this year.”

Taehyung sighed, “I want him to be happy, but Sooyoung though? She’s the worst choice he could’ve gone for!”

“Where are you going?” Jimin asked as I finally turned around.

“I need to find Jungkook and talk to him before this situation really gets out of hand,” Taehyung kissed me on the forehead and pecked Jimin on the cheek before he ran off into the building, leaving me and Jimin alone with a snoring Yoongi.

I immediately turned away from Jimin again.

“Minnie, what’s wrong?”

Anger boiled up in me as I turned around sharply, killing Jimin with my eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t know!”

Jimin’s eyes widened and he brushed his hair back, shuffling closer to me.

“I don’t know why you’re ignoring me but I think it might be because of what happened last night?”

I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands sarcastically, “Well done Park Jimin, ten points to you.”

“Ya, why are you upset about it though? I thought you’d be happy that I was seeing girls? You said yourself that I should get a girlfriend.”

I tutted and chuckled with anger.

“Firstly, I never said that you should do one night stands with slappers from Seoul and secondly why did you ignore me when I wanted to talk to you?”

Jimin grabbed my hand and pinched my finger quite hard, so that he caught my attention.

“What do you want me to do then? If I get a girlfriend, you have to deal with the fact that she’ll have most of my time. But if I don’t, you complain that I should. What do you want me to do?!”

I wrenched my hand from his, “I don’t get in the way of yours and Taehyung’s friendship so why did you let that girl get in the way of ours?”

Jimin chuckled and looked away before he fixed his eyes on me which were now narrowed.

“But the only difference is that you let Taehyung get in the way of us.”

I stared at Jimin, momentarily confused as he kept a firm gaze on me.

“W-what do you mean?” I dropped my eyes down and could still feel his gaze.

“You know what I mean. You let Taehyung get in between me and you all the time and start complaining when I --for one night only-- let another girl get between us. Why the double standards Minnie?”

He’d never spoken to me like this and although there were masses of noise coming from students playing and studying out loud under other trees, I zoned out and could only hear Jimin’s voice.

“Answer me.”

I looked at Jimin, “Taehyung’s my boyfriend, and he’s the love of my life. Of course-”

Jimin cut me off, “You don’t even know what true love is.”

I glared at Jimin who was now looking off into the distance, “Jimin look at me. What did you just say?”

“I said you don’t know what love is,” Jimin stared back at me confidently, piercing my eyes.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re acting really strange lately,” I muttered sadly, Jimin’s eyes were the only ones who never pierced mine, they were always so warm.

Just before Jimin could say anything, my phone started ringing which shook me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, “Y-yeoboseyo?”

It was Aunt Jeong.

“Where are you?”

I looked up at Jimin, “At school, is everything okay?”

She sounded worried and her voice was trembling, “Halmeouni’s been admitted to hospital, she’s had a heart attack.”

My mouth dropped open and my heart sank along with the news.

“W-which hospital?” was all I managed to say after what felt like hours.

Jimin edged in to me anxiously.

“The local one, near the town centre. I’ll text you the details.”

She cut the call and I felt tears forming in my eyes, if anything happened to Halmeouni I don’t know what I’d do. 

Jimin didn’t say anything, he just hugged me.

“Halmeouni’s in hospital,” I sniffed, pushing Jimin off me and grabbing my bag.

Jimin pulled my arm, “You’re not going alone. Gaja, I have a car parked out.”

“It’s okay, you go back-”

Jimin cut me off again, “Halmeouni is just as much my grandmother as she is yours. I’m going for her.”

I stared at Jimin and slowly nodded, oh my poor Halmeouni.

She has to be okay, she just has to.

Yoongi had just slurred up and was watching the both of us, before Jimin told him where we were going.

“Which floor is she on?” Jimin asked as I jumped out of his car, looking around like a headless duck.

“Umm, floor E,” I replied as Jimin rushed over to speak to the receptionist.

He gently held my arm into the lift, “Room 46.”

As soon as the lift opened, I saw the whole family congregated outside on the waiting chairs and Appa was pacing up and down with the Nurse.

Everyone had their head in their hands and the twins were fast asleep, but I couldn’t see Eonni or Halapoji anywhere.

I ran over to Uncle Hwijae who pulled me in for a hug.

“The doctors say she’ll be alright for now, they’re doing some tests.”

I felt a tear running down my cheek as Aunt Jeong ushered me to sit down.

“Where’s Halapoji?” I asked.

“He’s on his way. He had to end a live broadcast and rush over here,” she replied, rubbing my back comfortingly as I rested my head on her shoulder.

We waited for hours before the doctors allowed us to meet Halmeouni and for some reason, I couldn’t bare to see her tied to all the wires and ventilators even after everyone else had just seen her.

“She wants to see you,” Uncle Jiho told me as I shook my head viciously.

They all looked to one another as Jimin came over and sat beside me.

“Minnie its okay, I’ll go in with you. It’s the same jolly Halmeouni we know; she’s just feeling a bit poorly right now.”

I sniffed and more tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded to Jimin who wiped my tears away gently with his thumb.

We entered the room and the sound of beeping entered my ears, before my eyes landed on Halmeouni.

She was lying there straight, with machines stuck all around her and wires attached to all parts of her body and face.

I tried to leave, but Jimin grabbed my hand, “Halmeouni, Jasmine’s here to see you.”

Halmeouni’s head slowly turned and I noticed her eyes were open. She looked very pale and frail.  

She was struggling to take the breathing mask off her face so Jimin ran over and gently helped her remove it, before stroking her hair back.

“Song Jasmine...come...here”

She sounded very weak and I plucked all the courage I had to approach her.

I kneeled beside her and held her hand softly as our eyes met.

Hers were cloudy with tears and seconds later, my vision was obscured with an ocean of tears that were waiting to leak.

I blinked and they fell onto her hand.

“Why did you do this Halmeouni?” I asked, my voice shaking.

She chuckled and squeezed my hand, “I’ll be fine...I always...am...don’t cry Minnie...I can’t bear to see...you cry.”

“How are you feeling?” I asked, trying to make my voice sound stronger as I saw in documentaries that’s what you should do when a sickly person is in front of you.

She nodded and managed to tut, “I’m feeling twenty two, but my body...my body doesn’t help...my heart is too weak...I just want to see you married with children!”

I blinked some more and tears wouldn’t stop falling as I felt myself trembling.

“Halmeouni, may you live up till my children have grandchildren! Don’t speak like this, jehbal,” I whimpered.

I wrapped her hand in mine and kissed it until my lip tint coloured her hand red.

We didn’t say anything else and I heard Jimin leave the room.

I must’ve dozed off because I woke up to the nurse telling me it was time for Halmeouni to rest alone.

Our hands were still interlocked; I wiped my eyes and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave.

“Nurse, is she going to be okay?” I asked the young lady who reminded me of Miss Mina instantly.

She looked at me kindly, “She has a history of ill health, but she’s always pulled through. It looks as though she’ll be just fine in no time.”

I smiled and bowed at her feeling reassured, Halmeouni was such a strong lady, she’d always be okay.

She was still so young and she still had so much to see from us, please destiny, please God, help Halmeouni.

I looked around and saw Appa and Uncle Hwijae fast asleep on the waiting chairs; it was now 6 pm. Oh how time flies!

I felt a little better after I heard the Doctors speaking about her dietary requirements as I knew she’d definitely be okay.

I couldn’t see anyone else and decided to walk around the small hospital.

After looking into different wards and visiting the cafe, I saw Jimin sitting on a bench outside in the hospital garden and went over to sit by him.

“Hey,” I bleakly said as Jimin jumped up and turned his head before making space for me to sit down. His black hair was messy and looked as though he’d been brushing it very vigorously.

There was a silence that I chose to break, “The nurse told me she’ll be okay, isn’t that great?”

Jimin nodded and still didn’t say anything.

“Haha, Halmeouni’s always been so strong. Hopefully she’ll be home in no time,” I said again hoping he’d converse with me.

I admit it, before I was too harsh on Jimin.

I had no right to question his love life, and he’s right.

I always do put Taehyung first, but I just knew this girl wasn’t good for him.

Jimin chuckled and rubbed his face before looking at me, and I saw his eyes were puffy and his nose was red.

“Hay fever is really bad for me today,” he flashed me a smile that didn’t match his eyes.

Without saying a word, I leant my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his front.

Jimin stiffened before he put his arm around my shoulder as well, “I’m so sorry for yesterday, you know I’d never put anyone in front of you.”

I laughed and snuggled into his warm embrace, “I’m sorry for overreacting. It’s your love life; I had no right to say anything.”

Jimin turned to me and pinched my cheek, “Ya, only you have the right to tell me everything. You can say whatever you want, trust me I don’t mind. I just want you to be happy, that’s all.”

Jimin smiled his gorgeous eye smile and the warmth in his eyes returned as his lips thinned into a cute shape.

“So is she your girlfriend?” I asked as Jimin sniggered.

“Probably not.”

My eyes widened.

From the sound of it, he did more than what a first time date should do and yet she still wasn’t his girlfriend.

I didn’t know Jimin had that side to him too.

Well, he is a guy at the end of the day and I guess he does have needs.

Any girl would be lucky to even share the same space with Jimin, even if he was using her for one night, I can only imagine how gentleman like he’d be.

Why am I even imagining that, ew!

Ya Jimin is nothing more to me than a brotherly best friend.

“Jasmine!”

I turned around and saw Taehyung rushing towards us in a black jumper and slim fit jeans with a snap back on which revealed his straight, thick eyebrows; he looked irresistible.

He looked at the both of us and furrowed his brows before he took me by the hand.

I turned back to Jimin who had just answered his ringing phone and brushed his unstyled black hair back.

“Ow, why did you do that?” I complained as Taehyung threw me against the outside wall of the hospital.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Halmeouni? None of you even bothered to call me, and Yoongi hyung only told me after our practice!” Taehyung clenched his jaw.

“Mianhae Taetae, we rushed here ourselves as soon as we heard. You do look pretty hot though,” I teased Taehyung who smirked before he leant his arm against the wall behind me and bent his head to face mine.

“Jimin’s got a girlfriend, did he tell you?”

I stared at Taehyung and laughed, “He said she probably wasn’t going to be his girlfriend.”

Taehyung tried to laugh but looked away, “Whatever, he still likes her so they should be a couple. When did you guys get here?”

“Aunt Jeong called me as soon as the end of lunch bell rang. Did you speak to Jungkook?” I asked Taehyung who was still looking away.

“Huh? Oh yeah I did. But when does that kid listen to anyone? I told him that she’s poisonous but he doesn’t want to know. Ya forget him, take me to see Halmeouni.”

I stared at Taehyung before he pushed my face away with his palm as we went up to floor E.

When we got out of the lift, I noticed Eonni had finally arrived and her face was in her hands as her untamed hair fell down.

Taehyung bowed to everyone, “Annyeonghaseyo.”

Aunt Jeong had taken the twins home and all my uncles and Appa turned to look at Taehyung.

I realised this was the first time they had seen Taehyung in years.

“Kim Taehyung?” Uncle Hwijae approached Taehyung who widened his eyes with innocence and nodded slowly as they embraced each other tightly.

“You took too long to show us your face,” Uncle Jihu muttered as he too hugged Taehyung followed by Uncle Jiho.

Eonni lifted up her head and I saw her eyes were swollen.

“Ya, all these years Eomma wanted to see you grow up proper and you show your face just now! What’s the point? Go back!”

We were all taken aback at Eonni’s sudden outburst and I turned to Taehyung, holding his hand in mine.

I didn’t want him to feel exposed and upset; it takes forever to heal Taehyung.

“Seoyeon, calm down. Tae come and visit Halmeouni, she’s awake now,” Appa patted Taehyung on the shoulder.

I felt Taehyung squeeze my hand and I made my way to go in with him, but Appa stopped me.

Eonni was fuming and my brain was telling me to keep away, but my heart was urging me to speak to her. 

I slumped down and Eonni didn’t look at me.

I guess she doesn’t want to talk...

Ya, what the heck?

I turned to look at Eonni’s body again and realised she’d lost a hell of a lot of weight.

Her waist could fit in my arm and although she was wearing a baggy jacket, her crop top exposed her side from which I could only see protruding ribs.

“Eonni?” I almost whispered out of such concern.

She turned to me sharply and I noticed her eyes were very dull.

I stared into her eyes and they immediately started clouding up before returning to their stony glare.

I took her hand gently, “Eonni please take care of yourself.”

I didn’t want to question her just yet and I didn’t want to push her away so that she’d never open up, so that was all I could think of saying.

She turned away and dropped her hair over her face, my heart was sinking and something wasn’t right.

When I was younger, Halmeouni was admitted to hospital and Eonni was scolded for making constant jokes at the situation.

But I knew that right now, something else was bugging her.

And it must be something big for Eonni to react like this, nothing ever upsets her...

“Gaja,” Taehyung’s deep voice penetrated my ear as I turned around.

I saw his cheeks and nose were red and his long, straight eyelashes were wet.

Before I could say anything, he took me to the side.

“I’m going home with Jimin, you take care of yourself and I’ll call you later. And please don’t worry, Halmeouni is going to be okay,” Taehyung stroked my face and I nervously looked around.

Taehyung moved my chin to face him, “It’s okay, Samchon has known for a long time that we love each other.”

“Message me when you get home,” I smiled at Taehyung whose eyes glistened instantly.

He flicked my forehead and gave me a hug before I tried dropping him outside, but he refused.

“Ya it’s too cold. This weather is pissing me off, how can it be blazing hot in the day and minus temperature after sunset?!”

“Aigo, really? What’s the time?”

“Just gone 9 pm,” Taehyung replied with a chuckle as my mouth dropped open.

“Make sure you go home with Eonni, they can all stay here overnight, but you have school tomorrow,” Taehyung waggled his long finger at me like an adult.

I flicked his finger away, “Since when did you care about school, Mr bad boy of Daegu High?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and fixed his cap, “Pffft, I couldn’t give two shits about school. But I care about you and I know how much of a goody two shoes you are. So hurry up and go home- ya is Noona alright?”

“Aniyo, she looks terrible, she’s become a walking skeleton! I’ve heard stories about companies working trainees too hard, but they were happy with how she looked! I’m so worried about her and she isn’t even telling me anything!” I wailed.

Taehyung’s eyes widened as he tried to think until he snapped his fingers.

“I’ll speak to Jin hyung on the weekend, when we are practising. You just focus on making her feel better,” Taehyung gave me a reassuring smile and looked past my shoulder before he quickly turned and left.

“Seoyeon will drop you home; she’s driving back to Seoul.”

I jumped up at the voice and turned to see Appa scrutinising me as I nodded and tried to walk past him before he placed his hand on my shoulder.

“How was the sleepover on Saturday?”

He emphasised the ‘sleepover’ and it was an odd question because he asked it already when he collected me from Krystal’s house.

“You already asked me that on Saturday,” I replied a bit too sassily.

Appa raised his eyebrows before he pierced me with his eyes.

“Conveniently, there was an underage house party that night.”

I gulped and avoided his eyes before desperately keeping a blank face and looking up at him.

“Oh I know everything that happens in this city. I just hope I know how I’ve raised you and I hope you know our family values,” Appa said with a warning tone as I bowed and scuttled past him.

************************

“Did you speak to Seokjin?”

It had been a week since Halmeouni’s release from hospital and thank God everything was okay.

She was still the same as before, but got upset faster because of her dietary requirements. She couldn’t have any fried foods or too much sour foods which were both her favourites.

School was relatively calm and since our basketball victory, every teacher has been extra nice to me and the rest of the team.

Krystal and I had become the class favourites and Sooyoung was losing popularity which made her do much more petty things like slamming the door on our faces or spreading rumours about mine and Taehyung’s relationship.

Ms Gang wasn’t in today, so our substitute was Mr Park who struck the same deal with the whole class of him ‘popping out’ every now and then as long as we weren’t too loud.

Taehyung dragged his chair to mine and Krystal’s table, “I spoke to him but when I mentioned Noona’s name, he was acting really weird and awkward. I mean his life is already awkward, but he was avoiding all questions about her.”

I looked at Krystal who was trying to think what else we could do about Eonni’s situation.

“What about Jackson? Isn’t he in JYP too?” She suggested.

“Yes! He-”

“No.”

Taehyung closed his eyes and shook his head slowly as Krystal and I rolled our eyes together.

“I think you should just talk to her straight up about it. Just because she’s always in Seoul doesn’t mean that your relationship is over,” Taehyung suggested as I nodded my head, that too was an obvious option which I hadn’t thought of.

Just then, we heard a loud bang come from outside as the whole class looked at each other before rushing to see what happened.

Krystal, Taehyung and I were the last ones to run outside as we saw two bodies hurling each other everywhere.

“Jungkook, hit him harder!”

Sooyoung was provoking Jungkook against a brown haired boy from his year as we were all shocked.

Jungkook was flying cracking punches to the boy’s face as the boy had just head butted Jungkook in the stomach.

Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi instantly rushed over and ripped the boys apart.

“What the hell happened?!” Jimin shouted at Jungkook who was desperately grabbing on to thin air as he wanted a chance to hit the other boy.

Taehyung firmly held the other boy back who was now shouting in his face to let go of him, but Taehyung pushed him harder against the wall which eventually shut him up.

“Shut the fuck up or both of you will be excluded!” Namjoon had come storming down the corridor yelling, which silenced the crowd.

“Everyone go back into your classes!”

We hesitated before Namjoon shouted again and everyone rolled back into class, but me and Krystal loitered around the door waiting for Taehyung and Jimin.

“Park Sooyoung, where do you think you’re going?” Namjoon called out after her as she had tried to slither away.

“What the hell happened?” Namjoon shouted as Jimin and Taehyung let go of the boys.

“He started it!” Jungkook shouted, pointing to the other boy who started complaining and shouting back.

“Hajima! Ya Jungkookah, what’s wrong with you, don’t you want to debut? And you, don’t you want to pass this year? Why are you both fooling around and wasting everyone’s time?” Namjoon sighed.

“Taehyung, Jimin, go back to class and thanks for stopping it,” Namjoon patted them both on the backs before he took the boys away.

“What was that all about?” Jimin said to Taehyung as they stopped in front of us and leaned against the doorway.

“It’s that Sooyoung, she’s manipulating him to what she wants,” Krystal solemnly said.

“Ya you guys are his brothers, if he isn’t listening to you then force him to leave that bitch! Blackmail him, do something before you all regret it!” I bellowed in exasperation.

“Minnie, we’ve done everything but boy’s minds’ work differently. We’re going to have to let him learn his lesson the hard way,” Jimin replied, shaking his head.

Taehyung grabbed his bag and came back to us, “Minnie is right, we can’t just sit around and watch a fire waiting to happen!”

“Yes we have to; you know how stubborn Jungkook is. He won’t learn the easy way,” Jimin replied, sitting back in his seat.

Krystal shook her head and went over to Kai and I tried to do the same before Taehyung stopped me.

“Let’s go out, it’s almost lunchtime anyway,” he said as his hair tickled my ear.

I grinned and grabbed my bag as we quickly sneaked out of class, Mr Park hadn’t yet returned and we didn’t want Namjoon bringing Gyojang or any other teacher to see us leaving.

Maths was on the third floor and we had to duck and avoid all sorts of teachers and corridor monitors before we could leave successfully.

We hadn’t left this early before, we’d usually just go off to the special room on the fourth floor and chill there, this was a thrilling adventure that made my stomach do somersaults.

“Shit, it’s Mr Lee!” Taehyung pulled me down by my skirt as I kicked him.

We watched him flirting with another teacher before he carried on walking away.

Just as I got up, Taehyung dragged me back down.

“What the heck?!” I whispered in anger as Taehyung told me to shush.

Walking our way was Gyojang and Namjoon, they looked like the lead roles for a police crime drama.

We were hiding behind the thick banisters on the stairs and Gyojang would definitely see us, I wasn’t ready for more detention or possibly worse.

“Oh shit, what should we do?” I started panicking as Taehyung was looking around for someplace to go.

We were on the ground floor and if we went down, reception would see us and if we went up, Gyojang would see us, we were in a pickle.

“I told you we shouldn’t have left!” I carried on panicking.

“Ya, you didn’t tell me nothing! And stop panicking, just be cool!” Taehyung whispered back.

“How can I? What if he gives us detention or expels us?”

“Shut up, why would he expel us for this? Ya, stop panicking, you’re making too much noise!”

Gyojang flung open the glass door that led to the staircase where we were hiding and I knew we’d get caught.

Suddenly, Namjoon spotted us and his eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows in shock.

“Ppalli sir,” Namjoon stood in front of where we were crouching, blocking our view from Gyojang’s.

He stood there waiting for Gyojang to go up and turned to us venomously.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Ya, this is the first and last time I save your arses! Watch tomorrow,” he pointed to Taehyung and ran back up the stairs.

I turned to Taehyung who was smiling nervously.

“Hehe mianhae,” he chuckled.

I neck sliced him before he grabbed my waist, “That’s the part where you thank me for having such loyal friends.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and we continued our venture to leave school.

Luckily, there weren’t any more lethal advances from any other teacher, just other students who wanted to leave early too.

“Freeeeeedom!” Taehyung waved his body like a fish as soon as we left the gates.

“Shhh!” I whispered, but he laughed and started making different farm animal noises ranging from a dog to a buffalo.

“Oh Minnie Minnie Minnie, one day when we are old and wrinkly sitting by the fireplace to keep warm, our grandchildren will beg for us to tell them the days of our rebellious youth. Guess what I’ll tell them?” Taehyung said in joyful voice.

I laughed, “What will you tell them?”

“I’ll tell them; kids, your Halmeouni was a coward, if it wasn’t for your Halapoji, Taehyung senior, she wouldn’t have even had your father!”

It took me a couple of seconds to register what he said, but when it did, I pinched him wherever I could find bits of fat.

“Owww! And I’ll tell them – she used to – abuse me! Ow!” Taehyung leapt around, trying to dodge my pinches.

Taehyung was truly the light of my life and I just prayed these moments would never end.

“Where should we eat?” I said, rubbing my belly.

“Eat? Lord have mercy, you should be talking about treadmill not food!” Taehyung teased as I chased him down the street, trying to pinch him.

“Why are you running away? Face your punishment like a man!” I yelled after him.

“Who said I’m the man in this relationship? You look like one so it must be you!” Taehyung turned around and shouted back at me.

Although he was running backwards, his long legs meant that he was naturally always faster than me no matter how hard I tried.

I resorted to cheap tactics, but it had to be done.

“Ya! Minnie!” Taehyung stopped and rushed over to me as I had pretended to fall down.

“Owww! It hurts!” I wailed as Taehyung bent down next to me.

Ha, he fell for it again.

“Who told you to run so fast, you know I can’t take to see you hurt!” He gently said to me.

I closed my eyes and held back the laughter as I put on a sad face and pouted my bottom lip out.

Just when Taehyung tried to help me up, I elbowed him in the chest and started pinching him as hard as I could before kicking him and running away.

“Hahahaha! Fooled you! Taehyungie pabo!” I laughed as I ran up to the town centre.

Minutes later, I stopped running as I was out of breath and turned around but couldn’t see Taehyung anywhere.

I decided to wait five more minutes and about ten had gone past but he still hadn’t shown up.

I pulled out my phone and tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail which got me slightly worried.

“Kim Taehyungaaaa!” I started shouting, ignoring the ahjummas and ahjussis who were giving me evils for being so loud.

I bowed and apologised to them before I started walking back down the hill to physically try and find him.

Just then, I felt a pair of hands grab my mouth and waist.

“You think you can just pinch me and get away with it?” Taehyung growled in my ear as I tried wriggling away from him.

His grip was very strong and he walked me over to the wall on the quiet street, where he turned me around and held my hands around my back like a police officer.

“You’re under arrest,” he snarled in my ear as I felt a familiar knot form in my belly.

This time, I decided to play along.

“For what officer?”

This obviously turned him on as he pressed himself into me and I shuddered after feeling something poking into my back.

“For being too sexy. Here in Daegu, that’s against the law,” Taehyung traced my ear with his tongue as I turned my head the other way.

“Ya Taehyung stop being such a tease,” I giggled as more knots were forming down below.

Taehyung grabbed onto my wrist harder, “Don’t you know how to speak to an officer? Young lady, we need to teach you some manners.”

He turned me around, so that I was facing him but firmly held my arms out against the wall.

He leaned in closer and licked his lips before hypnotising me with his big brown eyes and gently biting my collarbone.

I could feel his wet tongue and lips moving smoothly all over my neck and chest as I was whimpering under his touch.

That area was my weak point and I quietly moaned in ecstasy which made Taehyung pull back.

“Don’t make any noises,” he warned as I nodded and he continued.

I bit down on my lip as Taehyung resumed and started nibbling the back of my neck, moving forward to my collarbone, rubbing his bulge on my belly.

My hands were trying to break free to touch him, but he kept them tight against the wall.

Just as I was about to let go, Taehyung pulled back and kissed my lips briefly.

I opened my eyes, “What the hell, why did you stop?”

Taehyung chuckled and stroked my cheek, “I can’t hurt you back physically, so that’s your punishment for attacking me like a beast.”

He walked away and I jumped on his back playfully, “You know you’re such a tease.”

He pulled my legs up to balance me on his back, “And you can’t get enough of my tongue.”

I bent my head down and kissed his forehead as my long hair tickled his face.

“You like sushi, don’t you?” Taehyung asked as we were going to the sushi place.

Everyone was staring at us and I felt uncomfortable on his back so tried to get down, but he stopped me.

“I am going to remove this stupid habit of yours. Since when did my Song Jasmine care about what people think? Ya they’re always going to talk, at least let them talk about us,” Taehyung replied, firmly holding me on his back.

“But aren’t you tired? And imagine if a saesang (stalker fan) attacks me?” I whined.

Taehyung laughed, “Nothing will happen to you and I’m fine, you aren’t as heavy as I expected.”

I tickled him with my hair and he wriggled around before holding me with one hand and pulling my hair with the other.

“Ouch! Hajima, stop!” I shrieked as Taehyung let go and resumed balancing me on his back.

“So sushi it is?”

I shook my head, “Not today, I’m feeling subway.”

Taehyung sighed and walked over to the mini subway before I grabbed his neck.

“Not subway, I’m actually feeling, ummm, I don’t know what I want,” I replied with a confused tone.

Taehyung threw me down on a town centre bench, “Ya make your mind up. Look around and tell me what you want.”

I looked around and nothing was appealing to me today.

“You choose,” I said to Taehyung who glared at me from under his dull orange hair and looked around with big eyes.

“Pizza?”

I shook my head.

“Ya, should we go to a Korean restaurant?”

I shook my head faster.

“Aish what about Burger King? Ya, let’s go burger king!” He sounded excited and I contemplated it before I shook my head again.

“Why are you so difficult? Are all girls like this?” Taehyung complained.

I giggled before my stomach growled, and I looked down at it.

“My belly is very unhappy Taehyung!”

Taehyung’s mouth dropped open, “Let’s eat then! It’s you who’s being so fussy!”

I pouted my lip out, “I just don’t know what I want, but I’m hungry.”

Taehyung made a desperate face before looking around again, “Gaja, you can’t go wrong with McDonalds.”

I nodded and decided to settle on this as Taehyung jumped up and clapped his hands, pushing me in quickly before I decided to change my mind again.

Seconds after we joined the queue, the smell of fast food made my belly hurl.

I pulled at Taehyung’s blazer as he looked down at my pouted lip.

“Please, don’t say what I think you’re going to say,” he pleaded.

I smirked and shook my head, “I don’t want McDonalds.”

“Yaaaaaaaa!” Taehyung shrieked as customers turned to us.

I covered his mouth, “Shhhhhh! I know what I want. Let’s go and have dessert.”

Taehyung’s eyes scrutinised my expression before I released my hand from his mouth and we both burst out laughing.

Taehyung grabbed my head and ruffled my hair as we walked to the small dessert parlour near the station.

We opened the door and the bell rang as we found a cosy seat by the window.

Eonni introduced this place to us on the day she crashed her car and I didn’t get to appreciate its full beauty.

It was so cute and had popping apple and strawberry coloured walls and the seats were mini sofa chairs of the same colour with different shaped tables and a beautiful view of the hill.

Beams of sunshine gave the already bright interior a homely glow.

Not to mention the smell of this place was divine, it smelt of cakes baking and ice cream at the same time.

I ordered a strawberry waffle with white chocolate and a swirl of bubblegum ice cream whilst Taehyung ordered banoffee pie with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

I was determined to pay and slowly slid up whilst Taehyung was busy taking pictures of the food, but he stuck his long leg out.

“Don’t even think about paying, seriously. I didn’t get a job for nothing,” Taehyung put his phone down and got up to pay before giving me a warning glare.

“In London, girls and guys usually go halves. It seems logical that way,” I said, digging into my waffle.

“This isn’t London and I don’t care for logic. This is South Korea, and we are raised to be gentlemen,” Taehyung replied back with a moustache of hot chocolate foam.

I giggled and quickly took a picture before I told him he had a moustache of foam on his upper lip.

He wiped it but it still didn’t go.

“There to the left,” I acted out.

He still wasn’t getting it, so I flipped my hair back and leant over to wipe the foam off his lip with my thumb.

Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a long time before Taehyung grinned and flicked my nose with his finger.

“Ya that was such a descendants of the sun scene!” He exclaimed excitedly as I laughed.

“Sijin!” I acted out as I placed my hand on my forehead dramatically.

“Dr Kang you are mine, don’t look after other guys. Only look at me,” Taehyung passionately acted out and I was impressed.

“Woah, you should try acting some time you’re actually pretty good,” I said, biting into a strawberry.

Taehyung grinned, “You think? I like acting too; maybe after we debut as Bangtan I’ll try to get myself noticed as an actor.”

“Definitely! What’s the situation with you guys debuting?” I asked, rubbing my belly which was now hurting like mad.

Taehyung looked up at me and his expression became worried, “Minnie, are you feeling okay?”

Before I could answer, I spotted the ladies toilet and ran into it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and my face was a sluggish grey colour.

Without knowing it, I grabbed my hair back and vomited all the food I just ate all over the toilet sink.

I breathed deeply and paused before I gave in to a round two of throwing up.

Tears fell down my face as a reflex as I retched for the third time, but this time only a liquid came out.

I paused and waited for some time before I was satisfied that I wasn’t about to throw up any more.

I’d always been scared of vomiting and somehow, all my fears had come to play ever since I came back to Korea.

“Minnie, is everything alright?” I heard Taehyung shout from outside the door.

I rinsed my mouth with cold water and dabbed my face with a wet tissue before looking presentable enough to come back out, but I felt very weak.

“Ya I heard you vomiting, what’s the matter?” Taehyung gently held onto me and sat me down before I shook my head.

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel too well. I feel sick,” I replied weakly.

Taehyung examined my face and the waitress bought a glass of water over for which he thanked her and encouraged me to drink from.

“Aniyo, I don’t want to drink anything,” I pushed the cup away and dropped my head in my arms.

I hardly fall ill and when I do it’s almost always a common cold.

After a while, I felt a little bit better and lifted my head up to see Taehyung speaking with the waitress.

He came over and took my bag before helping me to get up.

“Are we going back to school?” I asked in a drowsy tone.

Taehyung didn’t say anything and held the door open for me as I left, waiting for his reply.

All of a sudden I got really agitated, “Are we going back to fucking school or not?!”

Taehyung turned to look at me with a taken aback expression before I brushed my bangs back, “Joesonghamnida, I don’t know why I reacted like that.”

“It’s alright. The local Doctors are just across the road, we might as well get you a check up now because your family doesn’t need to deal with another ill member.”

Sometimes Taehyung’s kindness and intelligence surprises me, it’s like winning the lottery- rare and unexpected.

His smile brightened up my mood as he opened the door to a small medical centre that I would’ve definitely missed had I walked past it.

“Play along,” Taehyung whispered to me.

I didn’t know what that meant until he spoke to the receptionist who was a young girl, she looked like a trainee or someone working for experience purposes.

“Excuse me Ma’am, my sister, Song Jasmine is feeling very poorly. She just vomited and our home is in Old Daegu, please could you get a doctor to see her?” Taehyung put on a deeper voice that would send shivers down any girl’s spine.

But sister, really Taehyung?

“I’d like to help you but you need an appointment...” The lady trailed off and looked over to me.

I acted like I was in immense pain and grabbed onto my stomach.

“I think I’m going to vomit!” I shrieked, maybe acting a bit too well.

She got up and was instantly captivated by Taehyung’s stare as she called a doctor to come for an emergency.

Taehyung grabbed her hand and thanked her as she went brighter than a tomato.

Okay Taehyung, stop overacting now.

He came over to me and rolled his eyes up so I could only see the whites and smiled before sitting beside me and resuming his acting.

Minutes later, a lady doctor came out and called out my name.

I raised my hand and she ushered me in.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Taehyung asked, grabbing my hand.

“Aniyo oppa, I’ll be okay,” I acted out as Taehyung flinched and grinned with satisfaction at me.

I smirked and knew how much he wanted me to call him oppa, but it was funny because although oppa can be a cute way of calling your boyfriend who is older than you, I used it in front of the receptionist so it looked like Taehyung was my older brother.

“Have a seat, my name is Hyorin. What seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked me kindly.

I rubbed my belly and told her what had happened as she nodded and wrote down notes.

She did some tests and we waited for the result together in silence.

She nodded and looked up at me, “It’s what I thought it was.”

“What is it?” I asked nervously, looking down at her clipboard.

She looked up at me with a knowing expression, “Is that really your brother outside?”

I coughed and looked down as she shook her head, “So many girls come in with the same case as you. Song Jasmine, you’re two weeks pregnant.”

Wait, what?

“What did you say doctor, I don’t think I heard you correctly,” I blinked rapidly.

“Nope, you heard me correct, you are pregnant. Good luck and I hope you make a right decision. Please, I have another appointment now.”

Hyorin got up and held the door open for me as she put the result in a small bag which I instantly pocketed.

This can’t be...

I can’t be...

Pregnant?

Holy shit, we must not have used protection.

Oh no, no no no, not to me, not to Song Jasmine.

I walked out of the room and stood in the corridor as the new patient closed the door behind him.

So that means I’m holding a baby in my stomach.

I looked down at my belly and realised another human was forming in there.

Taehyung’s child.

Fuck.

I slowly walked out and rubbed my face, Taehyung cannot know.

I can’t tell him anything, not until I get to grips with the situation.

If I tell him, I know one hundred per cent that he’ll want to keep the baby at all costs.

He adores kids and he doesn’t care about what anyone else says or thinks.

But me, I’d have to make a life changing situation.

My family’s honour was at stake here, it sounds very selfish but hopefully I’ll have another baby in the future.

Appa, Halapoji, Halmeouni, Aunt Jeong, Uncle Hwijae, Eonni, Uncle Jiho and Jihu, I was the apple of all of their eyes, if they knew I was pregnant, they’d be so disappointed.

They’d be disappointed that my life turned out like Mum’s.

My life would turn out like Mum’s if I kept this baby; Taehyung would probably leave me sooner or later and take the child with him.

_But Taehyung’s not like how Dad was, he loves every single thing about you and this wasn’t a one night stand._

I didn’t know what to do.

“Ya Minnie, look! Isn’t he so cute?”

I was shaken out of my thoughts and saw Taehyung playing with a small toddler who had the brightest smile on his face, and his parents were beaming just by looking at him.

I nodded and gulped.

I looked at the parents, they were very young and I could tell they were deeply in love.

“Annyeong,” Taehyung waved to the chubby toddler who waddled away and stared up at me with a smile as I stiffly stood there whilst his Mum apologised and picked him up.

Taehyung jumped over to me and stopped short when he saw my face, “What’s wrong, what did she say?”

I took a deep breath in and recalled a popular saying.

_If you tell the truth you won’t have to remember anything._

“She said it’s just a small virus that should clear up soon,” I let go of the breath and avoided Taehyung’s eyes.

I can’t tell the truth, not today.

“Well?” Taehyung asked me.

“What?” I replied.

“Ya, why are you daydreaming? I said hasn’t she given you any medication or prescription?” Taehyung enquired, trying to stare into my eyes, but I was dodging his stare.

“Why all the questions?! I’ll get the medicine with Aunt Jeong, I want to go home. Now!” I demanded as I stormed off out of the door.

I took a huge breath of fresh air and held my stomach.

“Okay, I’ll take you home. Gosh you act like such a baby sometimes! Ya, wasn’t that kid so cute though? I can’t wait to have kids of my own!” Taehyung back hugged me excitedly as I closed my eyes.

Kim Taehyung, be careful what you wish for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story takes a turn. 
> 
> To preserve honour, friendships and relationships; lying should never have to come in the equation. It will only open a Pandora's box no one can close. 
> 
> Btw I hope you're enjoying this story so far and thank you for reading :) <3


	26. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are hella long

"Can I help you find something?"

A friendly worker had entered my personal space as I stumbled back.

I was shaken out of my thoughts and realised I was hovering around the baby clothes section at the local market.

I flushed red, shook my head once and scuttled off over to Aunt Jeong who had just finished paying for the groceries.

"Do you need anything?" She asked me after placing all the items on the counter.

I shook my head again, "I'll wait for you outside."

Aunt Jeong nodded as I walked outside and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air.

I closed my eyes and regretted everything that had happened last weekend.

I'd been ignoring Taehyung since I found out about the pregnancy and although he could tell something was off, he never had the chance to talk to me about it because his training schedule was getting really hectic these days.

I was even ignoring Jimin and Krystal, I just wanted to be alone so spent most of my time in the library, completing coursework and studying for the special tests I'd have to take which were only around the corner.

I honestly don't know what to do.

I haven't spoken to anyone, but I did write a blog asking for advice about situations like these.

My online viewers commented that a girl in this situation should keep the baby, but then again, they don't really know the reality of it. To them, I'm just an anonymous writer.

"Gaja, let's get these home quickly. Halapoji's on TV in ten minutes!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I took some shopping bags from Aunt Jeong.

"It's okay, they're only a few," she protested as I shook my head and forced the bags from her.

She smiled, "You are a great daughter."

I grinned at her and a lump formed in my throat when I realised what a 'great' daughter I really was.

We ran through the front lawn, up the grey stone steps as Aunt Jeong joined everyone in the lounge whilst I put the bags in the kitchen.

"Shhh!"

"He's about to speak!"

"Seoeon, Seojun look!"

I stood in the doorway of the lounge and watched the scene on the news; Halapoji was being cheered on by thousands of people in what looked like a political rally.

"Haha look at hyung!" Uncle Jihu laughed as I saw Appa standing behind Halapoji like his security guard.

"My vision is to make South Korea great again! We will be free from corruption of the filthy rich, free from poverty and free from the infiltration of western media which makes our youngsters lose their traditional values!"

Every time Halapoji ended a sentence; he'd get a massive cheer from the crowd.

His right wing party were already the governors and the leading party here in Daegu, and now they wanted to become a national frenzy.

If anyone ever found out that his only granddaughter was going through an underage pregnancy, it would cause such a great scandal which could never be healed.

They would dig up information and find out that Appa did the exact same thing with Mum and I was the product of that.

Everyone would call his party hypocrites and he would be ruined, his honour would be finished.

"Ya Minnie close the door and sit down," Uncle Hwijae waved his hand to me.

"I'm feeling really tired, goodnight everyone," I quietly said as Halmeouni ushered me over for a kiss.

I looked at all of them and smiled before closing the door behind me and trudging down the hallway into my room.

I brushed my teeth, jumped into bed and took out my laptop.

I'd been looking for private abortion clinics as far from inner Daegu as possible, if anyone even saw me entering one, I'd be answerable to a hell load of questions.

By now, even the celebrity based media knew I was Kim Taehyung's girlfriend and long time love of his life.

I not only had my family's image at stake, but I had Taehyung's debut in the palm of my hands.

It was common knowledge that companies produce kpop idols and groups with an innocent, youthful image to kick off their popularity with and if Taehyung had this pregnancy scandal with him already, he might not be able to gain as much success as I would want him to.

I sighed and brushed my hair back, is this really what life had gotten to?

Only last year I won an award for an article I published about why keeping an unborn baby is best for everyone in situations like these, and now I'm researching how abortions are carried out?

I checked the clock and it was nearly 8 pm.

I sighed and closed my laptop before deciding to call it an early night, I had double citizenship first thing tomorrow, and no way would I be able to avoid anyone.

************************

**TAEHYUNG'S POV**

"Omo – why – is – practice – so – long?"

I was struggling for breath as everyone else was lying on the floor panting.

"This time next year, you won't be complaining. Hurry up and get changed, we have to catch the bus to school!" Namjoon remarked as he threw himself down in a chair and whipped his phone out.

"Anyone wants to shoot some quick hoops?" Jungkook asked all of us as we looked at him in shock.

I honestly don't know where and how Jungkook got all this energy from, we'd just finished a two hour early morning dance practice and now he wanted to take his sweaty self over to play basketball.

Yoongi laughed and went into the corner, making a bed of all our jackets and school uniforms as he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

I stretched up and grabbed my phone from my bag.

All week I've been so busy with practice that I haven't had a chance to speak with Minnie properly and I was getting worried at the short replies she was giving me.

I called her last night, but she told me that some guests were over at her house and she couldn't speak for long.

I took a deep breath in and out.

As much as I know she's probably studying or actually is busy with her family's political business, I can't help but feel as though she's hiding something from me.

Every time I look into her eyes, she looks away or avoids eye contact completely.

I know her so well.

She loves to stare into my eyes and she loves it when I undress her soul, so why was she avoiding me?

Maybe it was her health, aish what kind of a boyfriend am I? Can't even take care of my best friend and lover's health.

I would force her to take medicine if I found out she hadn't gotten it with her Aunt.

Whatever it is, I can't concentrate knowing that she's going through something.

I'll find out what's wrong with my Minnie sooner or later, we can't keep secrets from each other for too long anyway.

"Ah-ah-ouch!" Jimin cried out as Hobie was biting his arm.

I looked up and saw Jimin tickling Hobie's neck, trying to disturb and pick on him as he was resting from practice.

"Biting is not allowed Hobalah!" Jimin yanked his arm free and caught my eye, signalling me to join in disturbing Hobie.

Hoseok hyung was the funniest guy to play around, his happiness and cheerfulness was contagious.

I jumped up and flashed Jimin a wide grin before holding onto the chair Hobie was resting in as Jimin held onto the chair Hobie was resting his legs on.

This game consisted of Hobie being our prisoner that would be tortured if he didn't prove to us how strong and clever he was.

We both started bullying Hobie instantly.

"Who is your master?!" Jimin put on a police officer's voice as Hobie was laughing from the pain of being stretched out on both chairs.

"Hurry up and answer us. What is your crime!" I bellowed, putting on a deeper voice than usual as Hobie winced in pain from Jimin pulling the chair further out.

I couldn't stop chuckling as Hobie was struggling to keep his dignity of being older and thus stronger than us.

"Hey I'm really strong, I won't give in!" He croaked as we started stretching him more.

Jimin let out a high pitched laugh as Hobie couldn't take it anymore.

"Ya pull me back it's getting difficult! Pull me back!"

I caught Jimin's eye and we burst out laughing at Hobie's expense, as he was struggling until he finally fell down on his back.

"Hahahahaa!" Jimin's laugh sounded like a hiccup as we both sprinted off, running away from Hobie who was chasing us like an arrow.

"Omo hahahaha!" I jumped over Namjoon's chair as he didn't look in our direction once; he was so used to us behaving like this.

"Hahaha, where did he go?" Jimin whispered to me as I held on to his shoulder, trying to catch my breath after we successfully ran out of the door.

I shook my head as we peeked in through the door, Hobie was nowhere to be seen.

We were both still acting out our police officer roles as we made guns with our hand, scanning the studio for any sign of our escaped prisoner.

Jimin was hiding behind me, looking into the room as I slowly checked through the door hinge gap.

We let out chokes of silent laughter as I saw Hobie's figure hiding behind the door.

"Ya Hobi-" I tried warning Jimin as Hobie suddenly jumped out from behind the door.

"Aaaaaaah!" We both screamed as Hobie threw his bottle of water at us.

I darted all the way down the hallway as I saw Jimin run into a dead end and was eventually cornered by Hobie.

I was laughing my head off and trying to kick Jimin who had become a traitor and was trying to drag me back to Hobie.

I was laughing so much that Jimin tickled me even more and dragged me by the collar over to Hobie who kicked me hard in the back for causing so much disruption.

We all rolled on the floor squeaking like children who just got candy until I caught sight of Jin hyung storming out of one of the rooms in the hallway.

His eyes were swollen.

My laughter soon died away as Jin turned to me.

"You. We need to talk."

Hobie and Jimin soon stopped laughing and I exchanged worried looks with them as I got up and started following Jin hyung who flung open every door until we ended up outside.

He paced up and down before stopping suddenly and approaching me quickly so that I was forced to step back.

Although I could feel the intensity of this situation, I couldn't help but appreciate how ruggedly handsome this hyung was even when he wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Hyung...is everything ok?" I muttered slowly as he ended up leaning on the wall next to me, brushing his blonde hair back.

He shook his head.

"Why did you ask me if S...if Seoyeon was doing well?" Jin choked saying her name.

I turned my body to him, paying close attention.

"Uh, I was just wondering," I lied.

Jin paused before speaking again, "I broke up with her just now."

My eyes widened as I shook my head, "What? What did you say?"

"I broke up with her," Jin said plainly, a strange sense of distance in his voice.

"H-how comes?" was all I managed to choke out.

This was not good at all.

Jin closed his eyes and spoke, "Don't tell anyone, especially not your girlfriend. Ya, am I not handsome enough? Look at me, how can another guy be more handsome than this?!"

I didn't know how to react, they were going so well, why this all of a sudden?

I was about to ask when Jin hyung read my thoughts, "She cheated on me."

"How do you know that?" I blurted out.

He turned to me, "I don't need proof to know it's true. I saw it with my own eyes on their trainee reality show, and apparently she's wanted this too, for a long time."

This was not like Jin, he was such a rational person.

He would never believe something off a reality show! Those things were ironically very far from being real.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hyung, are you being serious? I've known her for years and although she's very hot headed, she's the most loyal person around, she'd never cheat on you!"

"She wanted to end it too. Ya of course I spoke to her, but she didn't even defend herself. Besides, I don't have time to deal with a girl who can't love me only," he said, pursing his lips and turning to me.

My mouth was hanging open as I was struggling for words.

"But, but-"

He cut me off, "Now I can focus on Bangtan Sonyeondan completely. Don't tell Jasmine about this conversation."

Jin hyung started walking back in, but I shut the door and stood in front of him.

"At least tell me why you're so sure she was cheating on you?"

"She's done some questionable things in the past and she – ya, forget it Taehyunga. Move out of my way now," he pushed me away as I swallowed, not knowing what else to do.

Just before he went in, he turned to me, "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry," I shook my head as Jin hyung held the door open for me.

Together, we walked in silence back to the studio as I changed back into my uniform.

As we were all catching the bus to Daegu High, Jimin slumped down next to me with a worried expression.

"What happened?"

I looked at Jimin and saw he was genuinely worried, his lips forming a full pout as he stared at me with concern.

"You've got really good lips," I grinned as Jimin laughed and pushed me away.

"Be serious, what did hyung say?"

I turned to look out of the window at the busy streets of Daegu.

"Remember I told you about Seoyeon noona and Jin hyung dating?"

Jimin nodded.

"Well, they've broken up all of a sudden. Apparently she was cheating on him-" I said in a low tone as Jimin instantly cut me off.

"Impossible. He's got the wrong end of the stick. Ya, you know noona! She and Minnie are basically twins, she'd never do that!" Jimin's voice was raised as I hushed him instantly, looking around.

"Jiminie forget it for now. Ya, has Minnie been acting weird lately?" I asked, analysing Jimin's expression.

I knew they'd gotten really close and I wanted to know if she acted the same way around him.

Jimin brushed his hair back and looked ahead at the students getting on the bus.

"What do you mean? You should know, she's your girlfriend."

I stared at Jimin's side profile, "Of course she is pabo. But she's avoiding me for some reason, I thought maybe she was avoiding you too, but I guess it's just something I did-"

Jimin cut me off, "Actually coming to think about it, she has been avoiding me too. She'd tell me if it was something to do with you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Uh huh? Okay. Well, I'm going to speak to her later on."

Jimin nodded slowly as I turned to look back out of the window.

That was very odd.

Jimin spoke differently, he almost spoke with coldness in his voice which was impossible for the Park Jimin I know.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he had a serious expression on.

So now Minnie and Jimin were both hiding something from me.

"Jiminie?" I said his name gently as he nodded his head once, still not looking at me.

After realising I was waiting for his attention, he turned and faced me.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"What's wrong Taetae?" He asked with a softer tone.

"Please don't change," I replied as Jimin shrugged the shoulder I was leaning on.

"Why'd you say that?" He asked, flashing me a smile.

I smiled back at him, "Because you're the only brother I have."

"Haha, why do you forget Manse?" Jimin laughed as his eyes nowhere to be seen.

"Ya pabo, I have to act like a father to him, but you are my brother who I can open my heart to. If you don't accept me, who else will? Jiminie, please don't go far from me," I said quietly, looking out of the window.

I don't usually open up like that to anyone other than Jimin and even then, I prefer not to.

I could feel Jimin's gaze on me.

"Ya!"

I turned to Jimin with a pout as he pinched my cheeks.

"I'm always with you no matter what and you should know that Taehyunga," Jimin smiled warmly as we started messing around again.

I just hope he doesn't change.

I just hope he knows that we are brothers.

I just hope he knows how much I love Minnie.

************************

**JUNGKOOK'S POV**

_"Seoyeon isn't like that though; she would never send an innocent guy to prison!"_

_"Look here, look at this article! That's my father and that boy is my older brother. Look at the headline, just look at it!"_

_"Ok...but I...I think I love her, and I'm sorry Jungkook, but I'm willing to overlook it..."_

_"Jin hyung, I know reality shows aren't real but – look. Ya, I didn't want to show you this video but one of my friends who works as security captured this CCTV footage."_

_I watched on as Jin hyung turned pale with shock._

_I didn't want to have to show him the video, I didn't want to break his heart, but what do I have to break, I'm just showing him the witch's true colours._

_"Hajima! Stop! That isn't my Seoyeon...That can't be! She – she – she only loves me! You don't know anything, you're just a kid!"_

_Jin hyung was having a breakdown as I put my phone away, staring at him with sadness building up in my soul._

_As much as I detested her, she had put a spell on our hyung._

_He would suffer heartbreak, but it was best for him, it was best for Bangtan._

_Jin hyung ran his fingers through his hair as tears were building up in his eyes, only a blink would make them fall and scatter._

_"Jung-Jungkook – don't show anyone else..." his voice trailed off as this was the moment that his heart was breaking._

_Seeing him like this reminded me of my older brother when he first got put in prison and before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheek into the corner of my lips as Jin hyung placed his hand on my shoulder._

_He transferred all his weight there as he was shaking, his head bent down._

_He finally looked up, his handsome face turned rosy pink and swollen._

_"Jehbal, Jungkook don't show anyone this...she – she only has her honour."_

_I looked at him, my vision blurred from all the tears._

_I wiped my face and walked towards the door before I'd have a breakdown alongside Jin hyung._

_I'm sorry hyung, but the world needs to know what she is._

_He's too nice, he'd make such a great husband one day, but Seoyeon needs to be exposed._

_Her family will be ruined; they need to know how it felt for my family all those years ago._

_Justice needs to be served and when the world doesn't give it to you, you need to take the world in your own hands._

"Jeon Jungkook! Ya, are you even listening to me?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I saw Sooyoung standing in front of me, waiting an answer.

It was now break time and I was sitting in our shed for an hour, having alone time.

I decided to miss English class because firstly I was terrible at it and secondly, the stupid teacher doesn't even want me there.

Sooyoung and I have been dating and everyone thinks I'm too young to know what I want.

They are all wrong.

I know what I want and Sooyoung drives my hormones crazy, she's so perfect, how did V hyung let her go?

I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny? Ya, I need you to do something for me."

I got up and towered over her, she was so sexy and I wanted to kiss her, but she pushed me away.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She responded plainly as she was keeping a distance from me.

"It depends," I replied.

"On what?" She sighed.

I tilted my head to the side and stared at her.

Why does it feel like a one sided relationship?

I furrowed my brows and pushed her out of the way, "Ask someone else for help. You know what, coming to think about it, you only ever start conversation with me when you want something."

As I was walking out of the shed, pissed off at her stupid attitude, she ran in front of me to block my way.

"Move," I plainly said.

At the end of the day, she was a girl and they all have some poison in them.

You can hardly find any angels, apart from IU.

Ya, that singer is in a league of her own, she's an angel and I can never get her, not even in my dreams.

Just before I pushed Sooyoung again, she pushed herself against me and stared deep into my eyes which had now widened.

I felt awkward being this close to a girl without prior consent so I stumbled back into the door as Sooyoung started running her fingers through my fringe and gazing deep into my eyes.

I looked down, but she tilted my chin up and started kissing me softly.

I saw her eyes were closed and I closed mine too as she opened my mouth with her tongue.

My heart jumped for joy and just as I was getting into it, she pulled away.

Aish, what a tease!

"Will you help me please Kookie?" She put on a sweet voice that captured my heart in one.

I smiled and looked down at her, "What is it you want me to do noona?"

She rubbed her hand down my front and looked up at me, blushing.

"You're so hard," she replied as I was lost in her eyes.

It registered a couple of seconds later what she just said as I flushed red and awkwardly moved away from her, she turned me on so much when she took control.

"Aww its okay! Ya, I'm all yours and always will be anyway. So I need you to break up Taehyung and that waekugin," she said as she was gazing into my soul.

I shouldn't have let her in, but she caught me off guard already.

Again, it took me some time to realise what she just said, I was hypnotised with how she made me feel so jumpy.

"Noona, I can't break another hyung. First Jin hyung and now V? It's too much for me to do..." I trailed off as Sooyoung was kissing me gently on my neck.

Omo, this felt like paradise.

She tiptoed as I grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up so she could kiss me better as she started tracing my ear with her tongue.

"Kookie, I'm not saying this for me. I'm doing this for Bangtan. You know how close Taehyung and Jimin are, right? Ever since she got in the picture, they are drifting away...If you love them both you will remove what will soon destroy their friendship..."

She whispered in my ear as I registered what she said immediately.

It was so true, she was right.

My brothers were getting divided because of her.

I kissed Sooyoung back, "What should I do?"

She took a step back and gave me the cutest smile as I grinned back, flashing my teeth at her.

After I'd leak the CCTV video of Seoyeon, I'd make sure Jasmine leaves Taehyung and Jimin alone.

They were my precious Hyung's and Sooyoung was always looking out for me, guiding me and telling me the truth, how it was.

Just then, I let go of Sooyoung as I saw Yoongi approaching the shed, looking down and immersed in his music.

"What's wrong?" Sooyoung gently asked as Yoongi looked up and saw me standing there awkwardly.

Seeing my facial expression, Sooyoung turned around as her light brown hair flicked back.

"Oh, hey Yoongi."

Yoongi hyung looked at her and didn't say anything as he walked past me and started collecting his speakers that he left from earlier.

"What did I do?" Sooyoung pouted her full lip out cutely as I stared at her with longing.

"That's just how he is," I replied, stroking her soft cheek as she kissed my hand.

"Whatever. I'm going to class now, but remember our little promise," she whispered as she picked up her bag and ran off, leaving me hanging without a kiss.

Ya she was such a tease, but I'd have all of her later on...

"Jungkooka."

I turned and saw Yoongi hyung standing inches behind me, putting his bag back on his back.

"What's up hyung?" I smiled, elbowing him playfully.

He wasn't in the mood for playing as he stared at me solemnly, giving me what I knew was his silent judging face.

He sighed, "What is this that I'm hearing? You aren't concentrating on your studies?"

I stared back at him and lowered my head, kicking the ground.

"I am. I just don't like some classes," I whined back.

"Neither do I."

His reply shocked me as the corners of my mouth twitched into a smile.

Yoongi hyung continued, "Life never goes the way we want it to go. We come across hurdles, ups and downs and heartbreaks but that only makes us stronger so that we don't go on and make the wrong decisions."

"Woah, hyung you're talking extra deep today!" I chuckled, amazed at his wise words.

He smiled back and ruffled my hair, "I know you're a good kid, but let me tell you something. Learn from our experiences."

"What do you mean, whose experiences?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know I'm not the type to emotionally blackmail, but we all know Sooyoung and how she can be. Have you guys ever been on a date? Do you open up to each other, or are you using her to fulfil your lust?"

"You don't know what you're saying," I mumbled as Yoongi shook his head and walked out of the shed, leaving me alone.

Here I was thinking Yoongi was different to the others, but he's the same.

Of course he's going to say that, he prefers Song Jasmine to any girl.

She's got all my brothers under her spell, she's the same as Seoyeon.

Now I'm definitely going to make sure she leaves us all once and for all if that's the last thing I do.

************************

**JASMINE'S POV**

"You have fourty five minutes for the mental maths test and your time starts...now."

Everyone turned over the test paper as groans and sighs were heard from the whole class.

We knew there was a test this week, but we weren't told when.

Ms Gang walked around the class, lifting everyone's paper and hair to make sure there was no cheating via notes or headphones.

I was pretty decent at Maths and I'd been practising all sorts of papers with Krystal in our free periods, so I didn't find it too difficult but I couldn't concentrate whatsoever, my mind kept drifting.

I struck lucky with citizenship this morning as both Jimin and Taehyung strolled in an hour late by which our paired work had ended and we returned to working in silence.

Jimin tried to make small conversation with me, but I replied with even smaller replies and short giggles until he eventually gave up.

Every time I pick up my phone to dial an abortion clinic, something always stops me whether it be a teacher, student or another call.

I've thought long and hard about my situation and I decided that it would be best for everyone including the foetus inside me, to abort.

The atmosphere it would be born in would be a cold and un-accepting one, not to mention I'd be such a bad mother and Taehyung, well Taehyung can barely look after himself to even think about nurturing a fresh soul in this cruel and dark world.

"I will leave the door open whilst I get more rulers. I'm only going next door so if I even hear a cough, all of your papers will be shredded."

Ms Gang's croaky voice shook me out of my thoughts as the class eagerly watched her leave, so we could let out the sighs we were holding in.

We were all sitting with a gap between us and I turned to Krystal who was on my right as she looked behind me, apparently unable to contain her laughter for some reason.

I looked to my left and realised why she was laughing.

The class looked on with disbelief as Taehyung had now gotten up and was sprinkling some white powder in Ms Gang's coffee.

My mouth formed an O shape as Taehyung smiled his rectangular smile and wiggled his eyebrows at the class before jumping back into his seat and leaning back, satisfied with the result.

I looked around the class and saw Yoongi shaking his head whilst Jimin was using sign language to talk with Taehyung.

Even Chanyeol and Baekhyun were putting their thumbs up to Taehyung as Irene and Seulgi had started sharing notes with each other.

I was glad that Sooyoung wasn't in our Maths class anymore, she was such a pain in the arse.

Actually, ever since the sports day incident, she hasn't done anything too out of the blue to me which I was both glad about and worried about at the same time.

Girls like her are known to plan and bubble up hatred in their hearts, just to release it in the most peak of times.

But maybe dating Jungkook has distracted her attention from hating me.

Maybe she was like Ms Gang and only craved love; maybe she wasn't as bad as I think she is- what if she's just misunderstood?

But these are all just maybe's and life can't be lived on maybe's.

The same way I cannot bring this child in the world, hoping that maybe everyone will accept it and be glad on its arrival rather than pray it was never born.

Just then, Kai who was sitting right next to the door waved his long arms out for everyone to stop as Ms Gang soon enough slithered back in the class, glaring at everyone before slumping back in her seat and throwing the plastic rulers on her desk.

We all pretended to work as we waited for her to drink her coffee.

As though our prayers were answered, Gang took a huge chug of the coffee and minutes later we heard her stomach producing a loud grumble as she rushed out of the class, faster than anyone had ever seen.

"Wait!" Kai whispered to all of us before he heard the corridor doors closing and nodded his head, smiling at us and leaning forward to shut the door.

Immediately, Kai jumped up and plonked himself next to Krystal as they were lost in their own world.

Again, I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt a gush of wind as a weight sat down on the chair next to me.

"How did you like my plan? Ya, she picked the hardest questions on purpose!" Taehyung whined as he leant his arm on my desk, trying to get my full attention.

I looked at him briefly before dropping my eyes down, "Haha it was a good one."

"Ya save this shame for our wedding night, but for now, look at me Minnie," Taehyung said softly as my eyes travelled up to his eyes.

They were welcoming and as hypnotising as ever and I almost forgot about all my worries before I felt a very strange feeling.

I creased my eyebrows and closed my eyes.

I think I started my period, but I'm pregnant so how can that be?

"What's wrong? Ya Minnie!" Taehyung shouted behind me as I ran off to the girl's toilets to check what was happening with my body.

Luckily, I always carry a tampon with me as I had indeed started my period!

So that means I'm not pregnant?

But do pregnant women have periods?

Omo, did my body abort the child for me?

I was hopeless, I didn't know anything about being pregnant and I was praying that the Doctor gave a false call about my 'pregnancy.'

As I washed my hands, I heard banging on the door.

"Ya Minnie, talk to me! What's wrong?" Taehyung’s deep voice bellowed from outside as I didn't reply.

Just then, he opened the door and was walking straight to me, clenching his jaw and widening his already large, hooded brown eyes.

"Ya, this is a girl's toilet! Get out-"

Taehyung covered my mouth tightly with his palm and put a finger to his lips as he locked the main toilet door from the inside.

I tried to push him off but it was no use, he was much stronger.

Still keeping his hand clasped around my mouth, he pushed me to the wall and held my face straight so I had no choice but to look at him.

After some time, he let go of my mouth and continued staring at me as I started laughing in disbelief and anger, all my emotions blended.

"Don't lie to me about anything, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you're avoiding everyone," Taehyung ordered as my heart was pounding and a familiar pang of electricity shooting through my body.

I wanted to tell him, but I myself didn't know what was happening.

I gazed at Taehyung's beautiful face and as I opened my mouth to speak, my stomach churned violently.

Before I knew it, I rushed over to the sink and was vomiting what felt like all my insides out.

I felt my hair being held back out of my face as I was struggling for air.

Taehyung opened the tap for me as I rinsed my mouth out a couple of times before looking up in the mirror to see him staring at me with concern and shock.

"I thought you were taking medicine?" Taehyung gently asked as he was fiddling with my hair.

I shook my head, "I- I don't think they're working."

Lies after lies, this wasn't how I had it planned out.

And my deceiving body!

Oh how I thought I wasn't pregnant.

Taehyung turned me around, "What medicines did she give you?"

I gulped, trying to remember the names of random stomach medicines.

"Some painkillers," I lied, again.

At this rate, Taehyung would see right through me and force me to tell him the truth.

"Painkillers? For a virus? Are you sure? It doesn't sound right," Taehyung gave me a side glance as he looked deep in thought.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. But please let's get out of here, I don't feel too good talking to you in the girls toilets. If Gyojang sees you, you'll be in big trouble!"

Taehyung analysed my facial expression which made me feel uncomfortable and I could tell that he knew I knew that he didn't believe me.

Just as I was breaking free from his embrace, he turned me back around to face him.

"You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" He asked, his voice echoing in the girls toilets.

"Aniyo, of course not," I replied.

Just then, I heard a shuffle coming from one of the cubicles in the far end.

These were the main toilets and were quite big, so there could've been anyone using them this whole time and I was dumb enough to allow Taehyung to talk to me in here.

Taehyung looked to the sound and grabbed my hand firmly as he unlocked the door and looked both ways in the corridor before leading me out quickly behind him.

As we were running down the hallway, I decided to look back and saw the toilet door open as I could only just make out a figure.

If she didn't turn around, I'd never have known who it was.

She had light brown hair and a very short skirt.

She did turn around and I saw it was none other than Park Sooyoung who'd just heard everything me and Taehyung spoke about.

Great.

Life couldn't get any better right?

*****************************

Ugh, who the hell was calling me so early on a Thursday morning?

I asked Aunt Jeong to call school last night because I wasn’t feeling too well and she checked my temperature and told me to stay put in bed as she forced Appa to let me have a day off.

I looked up at the clock, it was nearly 5 pm.

School was over hours ago, I wonder how basketball practice went.

I dragged my now ringing phone from under my feather pillow.

I winced in pain.

My body would change from freezing cold to boiling hot in less than a minute which made night time sleep very distorted and annoying and resulted in me changing positions for a right temperature.

But right now, I couldn’t even be asked to put the phone on silent so decided to pick it up.

“Yeoboseyo?” I croaked.

There was silence at the other end.

“Hello? Speak up,” I said with frustration.

“I know what you did...”

It was a muffled voice and I couldn’t make out the identity nor could I tell if it was a boy or girl as I hung up, I couldn’t be asked with this bullshit.

I turned the phone on silent and dropped back to bed.

A couple of minutes later, my phone started vibrating as I wrenched open my eyes and immediately answered it.

“Whoever this is, I will make sure-”

“Jasmine?”

It was Mum.

“Oh, morning Mum. I erm, I thought you were someone else...” I trailed off as I began to yawn.

“It’s alright dear, aren’t you at school?” She asked, hearing my yawn.

“No I took a day off, wasn’t feeling too well.”

“Why? What happened? Should I come over? Is anyone even looking after you? I knew I should’ve taken you back with me!” She started questioning me with a high pitched voice instantly.

“No no, it’s okay. It’s just been a rough couple of weeks that’s all. Mum can I ask you something?”

“What is it darling?” She replied sweetly which made me smile and remember how laid back life was back in London.

If I was pregnant there, I’d be getting so much support from teachers, friends, even the government and not to mention Mum would be delighted at a new member of the family.

But I was in Korea.

I love it here, but it was so hard living up to all the cultural and filial expectations.

I thought about telling her of my situation for a split second but changed my mind.

“Oh uh, nothing. How are the wedding preparations going?” I changed the subject as I tried putting on a more jolly voice.

She was currently in Seoul and was preparing for her wedding with some of her friends who work here in Korea.

She hadn’t been speaking about anything else but the wedding to me and although it was driving me insane, I wanted to hear loads of it today.

I wanted to distract my attention from all these problems, and I knew Mum would successfully make me feel better.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about! You and Jackson need to do a special dance for our wedding,” she said excitedly as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“Mum, we already spoke about this. I’m not going to dance with Jackson,” I replied bluntly.

She sighed impatiently, “You need to dance with someone love. That’s the tradition, don’t you want it to be a success for Mummy?”

I brushed my hair back, I didn’t want to dance with Jackson because I knew Taehyung would hate it if he found out and he definitely would find out especially because they are splashing tons of cash on the wedding.

Jackson’s Dad was already well known because of his days as a professional fencer turned lawyer and Jackson was an upcoming idol so there was bound to be reports of the fancy wedding.

Jackson was a great dancer, but I just didn’t feel comfortable doing a slow dance with him in front of a big crowd.

Just then I thought of something.

“I’ll dance with Jimin! You remember Park Jimin, don’t you?” I brightly said as Mum mumbled something under her breath.

“No, not Kim Taehyung. Park Jimin, the boy with the chubby cheeks and jet black hair? Anyways, know him or not, I’m only going to dance with him,” I replied.

Jimin was perfect for this.

He was a great dancer and I know he’d never let me down.

Plus, he’s not as hot headed as Taehyung to get pissed off if someone were to talk to me or ask me to dance which would probably happen as Mum and Ruiji were inviting a hell load of people.

“Hmm, alright. Give me a call or text me when you know what song you guys are going to dance to. When do your holidays start?” Mum asked me as I now decided to get out of bed.

“There’s still exams and prom, so I think maybe in July,” I replied inattentively as Mum started regurgitating all the dates for the pre wedding ceremonies and after parties which I already knew off by heart by now.  

She was having a midsummer wedding in August and blah blah blah. I knew it all.

She hung up as I freshened up, deciding to leave my room and sitting on the balcony to look out at the mountains.

Just then, my phone buzzed as a whole load of text messages and miscalls came through.

My phone must’ve gotten cut off from the wifi and so I was only now receiving all the texts, mainly from Taehyung about why I wasn’t in school, if I was okay and where I was.

Krystal and Jimin both miscalled me and sent me messages asking if I was okay, but Eonni’s call got my attention.

She hardly ever called me these days so I instantly called her back, ignoring all the other messages.

“Minnie?” She choked out, she sounded like she was sick.

“Eonni, what’s wrong? Why did you call?” I asked with concern.

“Where are you right now?” She asked as I jumped up, looking at my surroundings.

“I’m at home, where are you?”

She paused before speaking again.

“Come down to the park, I need to talk to you. It’s important,” Eonni sniffed.

What was going on with my bubbly sister?

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” I replied as I tied my hair up and breezed downstairs.

I grabbed my jacket and put on plimsolls as I ran out of the front door, bumping into Uncle Hwijae and the twins who’d just come back from an outing.

“And where are you off to in such a rush?” He asked me, looking up and down at my hideous swag.

“I um, I need to get something from the market,” I lied as he nodded trying to give me money, but I shook my head and ran off after kissing Seoeon and Seojun’s chubby little faces.

When I reached the park, I looked around and couldn’t see Eonni anywhere until I heard a single beep and squinted.

Eonni flashed her headlights from across the road as I walked over to her car and sat down in the passenger seat.

My mouth hung open as Eonni was in the worst state I’d ever seen her.

Her once glossy hair was tied up in a dull bun as her eye bags were bright red against her pale skin which was looking paper thin and see through, showing her blue veins.

I couldn’t stop myself from hugging her tight and was more shocked to only feel bones.

“Eonni what the actual fuck?! Why are you not taking care of yourself! Ya, this is too much! Have you even shown your face to anyone else since Halmeouni’s heart attack?” I yelled as Eonni looked out of her window, ignoring me.

“Hello? I’m talking to you!” I shouted, grabbing her thin wrist as she finally turned to me.

“Jasmine...something really terrible is happening,” she said quietly as I stopped.

There was an eerie silence as we both stared at each other.

“W-what?” I broke the silence.

She threw her head in her hands as she started trembling.

I gulped and a lump formed in the back of my throat as my heart was beating fast, what was happening to Eonni?

“Eonni, tell me what happened. It’s me Jasmine, you know you can tell me anything,” I placed my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Have you spoken to Jin?” She stared at me longingly as I shook my head.

“Jin? I’ve never even had a proper conversation with him. Why?”

“We broke up,” she spurted out as I was taken aback.

“What? Why? How? When?”

I was shocked.

Eonni shook her head and tried composing herself, “Forget that. Listen Minnie, I called you here to ask something of you. Do you remember Junghyun?”

I blinked and shook my head.

Eonni stared ahead and continued, “That boy who used to use every girl for fun and then cheat on them with another? The one who ruined my best friend’s honour and then had the audacity to ask me out?”

I tried thinking and instantly remembered.

“Ya! That one who came through your window and you told me to call Appa and Halapoji! I remember we taught him a lesson, but why you asking about him?”

“Do you remember how out of hand the situation got and the journalists twisted it so it looked like he tried to rape me?”

I chuckled as Eonni stared at me, forcing me to instantly stop my childish antics.

“It was quite funny, but Dad paid all the reporters to conceal the story because Junghyun ended up in prison and obviously people pointed fingers at me. Ya, Jin knows about it! He knows everything from Junghyun’s point of view! He thinks I framed Junghyun because I wanted his Dad to lose the election!”

I saw sparks of my old Eonni return as colour was coming back into her face from anger.

“How does he know?” I asked, trying to get Eonni to open up more.

She shook her head, “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me. But I think it’s someone from your school. Minnie, I need you to keep an eye on people close to Taehyung and Jimin. I have a feeling someone is out there trying to destroy our family.”

The seriousness in her tone scared me as she grabbed my arm.

“Jasmine, you have to tell me everything. Anything you see or hear, you must tell me. Ask around, ask all of Taehyung’s friends as to why Jin is upset-”

I cut her off, “Eonni how will that even help? If only Jin knows about it, why should I ask Taehyung and his friends?”

Eonni looked down as she started flicking her own hand.

“Eonni? There’s something you aren’t telling me. Ya, trust me. I’m not one to judge. If you tell me everything, I can help you properly!” I insisted.

She brushed her wisps of loose hair back and shook her head, “I’ve done something really stupid. I - It’s disgraceful. Minnie just do as I ask, be extra vigilant. I just know it’s someone close to Jin from your school who wants to debut soon.”

I sighed and examined her face.

It was enough that she was opening up to me about all of this, I shouldn’t press her for more information.

But I never thought the Jin I used to see could be so ignorant.

If he really loved Eonni, he would make a conscious effort to try and dig up the truth instead of being brainwashed by someone obviously very spiteful.

Who could it be?

Ya, Eonni was right.

Over the years, we had accumulated a lot of family enemies because of Halapoji’s political influence and so many eyes watching our every move, waiting for one of us to slip up.

I stared at her and nodded.

“I’ll try and dig up what’s actually going on. Eonni, please come home with me, now. Take a break, have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?” I wrapped my arm around her and put my head on her shoulder lovingly.

She still smelt of the unidentifiable flower and fruit smell as she always did.

She made circles on my scalp and chuckled, “Haha I look at myself every day, sometimes even two, three or four times. Don’t worry about me; I’m always going to be okay.”

“When are you debuting?” I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

Since when did having to chase your dream become such a cruel process?

Eonni was my sister, the only person I could truly be me around without holding back and the only one who cared for me like every possible relation.

It would destroy me if anyone tried to hurt her.

Then I would destroy them.

“Probably next summer. They’re forming a girl group this year and next year; this year’s group is going to be very young. Next year is the group who are going to be around my age, so fingers crossed,” Eonni laughed and pushed me off.

“Aren’t you coming home?” I asked, with a quiet voice.

“Aniyo, not today. I’ll be home next weekend though, tell everyone that.”

We hugged for a long time before I left her car, walking back home and past everyone who smiled at me, knowing which family I belonged to.

*****************************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“And that is what being a good citizen is all about. Any questions?”

Mr Wang turned on the lights as everyone grunted and lifted their heads up from the sweet nap they just had.

I looked to my left and saw Minnie was still sleeping.

Poor thing, she must not be getting enough sleep.

But that means she’s stressing about something because she’s the type who can survive for days with just a couple of hours of sleep, but when she’s stressed, she over thinks and ends up falling asleep.

Haha, why do I know her more than she knows herself?

I closed my eyes as a sweet memory drifted to mind.

_“Jiminie what’s wrong?”_

_“You don’t like the dolly I made for you!”_

_“Aniyo, I love it!”_

_“No you don’t, you’re only playing with the one Taetae bought you, even though mines much better!”_

_Minnie stared at Jimin, her eyes brimming with tears._

_“I don’t play with your one outside because your dolly is made out of flour! It’s too heavy to carry around, so I sleep with it!”_

_Minnie ran off and started crying in the corner of the playground as Jimin stormed off._

_Minutes later, he felt guilty and approached her, but saw she was curled up in a small ball, her face still wet with tears._

I opened my eyes to the unresponsive citizenship class.

Fuck off Jimin, why are you remembering stupid memories?

She’s not that girl anymore; she’s too good for your goofy love.

Looking around, I saw Mr Wang desperately trying to interact with the sleepy class as everyone still had their heads in their arms.

I felt sorry for him so raised my hand.

“Yes, Park Jimin. What do you think about the differences in the two clips I showed you?”

“Uh, one clip showed a good hearted person who empathised with how everyone else was feeling whilst the other was someone engulfed in his own selfish desires. The moral is that it’s always more rewarding when you care for others. But sir, if you care too much, where does that leave you?”

Mr Wang smiled as he fixed his glasses, happy that I started interacting.

Sooyoung raised her hand, “If you care too much for others, chances are you‘ll lose out on what you want.”

Mr Wang was just about to reply, when Chanyeol interrupted.

“I disagree. The world is cruel, but destiny will always help those who help others first. Those who only chase their selfish desires end up with nothing. I think you know how that feels Sooyoung.”

The whole class had now lifted their heads to pay attention to the heated debate which had arisen within seconds.

“I’m glad you’re all actively participating, but no personal attacks please Park Chanyeol. Anyone else want to say anything?”

I felt Minnie’s hand shooting up as Mr Wang smiled to her, the whole class turning our way.

“I agree with Sooyoung. Sometimes you have to think about yourself first because at our age, we have so many expectations to uphold, and our decisions can affect the way everything works out,” she assertively replied.

I looked over at Sooyoung who was shocked at Minnie agreeing with her.

I saw her eyebrows raised in shock before she rolled her eyes and laughed with arrogance.

Just then, Taehyung spoke out loud without raising his hand.

“But being a good citizen lies in knowing a balance. A good citizen knows how to make a decision that is both good for them and others around them. At our age, we get into relationships with the opposite gender and we should know how to make them happy instead of always neglecting them.”

Taehyung’s answer started off intelligently, but ended with an indirect towards Minnie which the whole class realised.

There was an awkward silence, even Mr Wang became silent.

I looked at Minnie from the corner of my eye and saw she was glaring at Taehyung who was now glaring back at her.

“And a good citizen knows how to think with his brain, not his heart. But then again, most citizens in this world lack common sense and a brain. They think with their heart that is already blackened with sin and evil,” Minnie spat back as I turned my whole head to her in shock.

That wasn’t even an indirect; she consciously attacked Taehyung in front of the whole class.

“I uh, I think we’ll stop there-”

Taehyung cut Mr Wang off.

“And who made you the investigator of people’s hearts? Do you even have one? Do you even have a brain? Classroom intelligence isn’t called having a brain, it’s called being the product of our gruelling system,” Taehyung aggressively replied as the whole class shuffled in their seats with some coughing.

Ya, why were they arguing like this?

_Don’t be ungrateful. The more they argue, the closer you can get to Minnie._

What?

No. Stop it.

I didn’t just think that.

_Yes you did. You want them to split up; they aren’t even a good match, stop lying to yourself._

I shook my head as Mr Wang slammed his desk.

“Ok, that’s enough. Kim Taehyung, you went too far-”

Taehyung cut Mr Wang off again, uh oh.

I could sense him getting into a lot of trouble.

“I went too far? She’s the one who started it! Haha, maybe if I got a sex change, you’d treat me differently but because I’m the guy, I went too far! What a joke...” Taehyung was fuming as Mr Wang raised his eyebrows.

Just then, I felt Minnie wriggling in her seat.

I turned to her and saw she was clenching onto her belly, her knees were lifted as she was curling up into a ball.

Alarm bells instantly went off in my mind, she was in pain.

I put my arm around her and felt her forehead with the back of my hand and she was burning up viciously.

“Sir! SIR!” I shouted as Taehyung stopped arguing and the whole class turned to me.

Minnie’s eyes were tightly closed as she was taking short, deep breaths in and out, my heart falling with every painful breath I heard her take.

“Jasmine’s burning up; I don’t think she’s well!” I yelled as Mr Wang came running over.

He felt her forehead and jumped back in shock.

The class started whispering as Mr Wang turned to me, “Take her to the nurse now.”

I nodded and gently helped Minnie up as she was clutching onto her stomach with pain and biting down on her lip so hard that she gave herself a deep cut.

My eyes widened as I stared at her with immense concern, she only just managed to get up out of her seat.

She was stumbling as Mr Wang and I tried to lift her up.

Krystal jumped out of her seat and ran towards us with a water bottle, “Give her this!”

I took the bottle and tried to make Minnie drink, but her eyes rolled back as she was falling unconscious.

I don’t care what everyone will say, fuck them, Minnie can’t even stand up right now!

I slammed the bottle down and before I knew it, my arm wrapped around her back as I bent my knees and used all my strength to lift her lower legs up.

I was carrying her in my arms across the classroom, out of the door as the class went silent with shock.

I didn’t care, Minnie needed me right now.

Krystal held the door open for us as I didn’t look back at anyone whilst I ran down the stairs to Miss Mina’s office.

“Minnie, Minnie? Can you hear me?” My voice was echoing through the hallways as she was only just slurring, her face dripping with sweat.

Oh no, what was happening to my Minnie?            

This was all because of me, if I had been taking care of her properly, if I made an effort to ask her how her day had gone, maybe I could’ve gotten her a proper check up.

Ya she’d lived abroad for years, my silly brain didn’t comprehend that her lifestyle would suffer a dramatic change, I should’ve been more attentive.

Even if my love is one sided, our friendship isn’t!

I don’t care if she gets married to someone else, has his kids and loves him with all her heart, as long as she’s healthy and happy, that’s enough for me to live ten lives.

Even if she never looks back at me, even if she forgets my name, even if someone asks her did she know a Park Jimin and she says no, I will forever know her.

I will forever have her name tattooed on my heart and I will forever smile when anyone says her name.

I will forever be hers.

But right now I was being very selfish, only moments ago I allowed the little voice in my head to take control and actively try to split up my best friends.

“Taehyunga...”

Minnie was returning consciousness as I was huffing and puffing trying to get her to Miss Mina’s office which was on the other side of the school.

“Minnie? It’s me, Jimin,” I said with a lump in my throat and tears swelling in my eyes.

Taehyung is Minnie’s knight in shining armour and Jimin is the peasant who isn’t worthy of the princess’s love.

Aish, love is beautiful and oh so painful.

Even in this state, all she can think about is Taehyung.

I sucked my tears back in and bit down on my bottom lip to try and stop the pain of my heart spreading to my face as I knocked on Miss Mina’s door.

When it opened, she immediately helped me sit Minnie down and told me to wait outside after asking me what happened.

I sat down on the fuzzy brown carpet outside Miss Mina’s door and stared out of the window, the sky was blue and the sun was shining bright.

I started laughing at my cursed destiny.

Maybe it was me, maybe I was unlucky?

First I can’t stop my grandma from dying and now I can’t stop my heart beating for what doesn’t belong to it.

My loneliness is a black hole that can only be filled with Minnie’s smile.

I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair as I leant the back of my head on the wall.

“Hyung?”

I opened my eyes to a tall Jungkook towering over me and as usual his uniform was scruffy.

I laughed and beckoned him to sit down, turning my head away and quickly wiping my eyes so he wouldn’t get worried.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his big moon eyes staring at me.

I turned to him, “Minnie fell unconscious so I bought her here.”

Jungkook immediately looked the other way and nodded his head slowly, clenching his jaw as his front teeth peeked out of his lip, giving him an angry bunny look.

Even though he was feeling angry, he looked so cute.

If I ever had a son, I would want it to look like Jungkook.

“How did you bring her here?” he asked, grinding his teeth.

I chuckled, “I became a superhero for ten minutes and lifted her here.”

Jungkook started punching the floor, “Don’t do this to yourself. Stop falling for her; she’s nothing but bad news.”

I stared at Jungkook, he was so naive.

“Hajima, stop it. Tell me honestly, it’s just me and you. Why don’t you like her?”

Jungkook looked at me, squinting his eyes from the sunshine.

 “She’s from a rotten family, you should see something.”

I flicked a fly off Jungkook’s soft hair, “What?”

“It’s going viral on Weibo and Facebook, someone sent me the link and I don’t know what to do so I’m showing you,” Jungkook took his phone out as I paid attention to his movements.

I looked from Jungkook down to his phone as he played a video.

It was CCTV footage of what looked like two people about to kiss in a big office.

“Ya, what has Namjoon turned you into? I don’t want to see this porn,” I pushed Jungkook’s hand away as he tutted.

“Aniyo, it isn’t yadong. Look carefully,” Jungkook pushed my hands away as I obliged and looked carefully, fiddling with the gothic rings on my fingers.

A tall man in an expensive suit was looming over a young girl who looked very familiar.

He was stroking her face as she was very stiff; he pushed his body into hers against a wall.

I could make out a JYP logo in the back and realised this was a trainee and a manager leaked video.

She was turning her head away from him but didn’t push him away as he started playing with her long, glossy hair and started kissing her, saying something that CCTV obviously couldn’t capture.

As she was turning away, the camera focused on who the girl was.

My heart stopped beating as my puffy eyes couldn’t believe who I was looking at.

I pushed Jungkook’s hand away roughly as his phone slid on the floor and I stood up, brushing and clawing at my hair.

I loosened my tie and stared straight at Jungkook who was looking back at me innocently.

“Who sent you this?!” I grabbed his collar as he held on to my hands.

“It’s a big group chat of everyone in our year and-”

I cut him off with a loud shout.

This was terrible; this was the worst thing that could happen.

Seoyeon noona wasn’t like that, this was a set up, this wasn’t her, it was someone else.

“This is why Jin hyung broke up with her,” Jungkook held my shoulder as I shrugged him off.

“Jungkook we need to stop this, we need to tell the police. She will be ruined, her family...omo! Her family will be destroyed! Jungkook, Minnie will never be happy, she can’t know!”

As I was staring at Jungkook, his eyes looked behind me and widened as his mouth parted open.

“Know what?”

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I wanted time to end right now, how much did she hear?

“Know what Jimin?”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, brushing my hair back.

What do I do now?


	27. Trainee life

**JASMINE’S POV**

“Know what?”

Jimin and Jungkook obviously didn’t hear me.

I heard them talk about my family being ruined, but why were they talking about my family?

Jungkook’s eyes widened as he stared at me, but Jimin still didn’t turn around.

“Know what Jimin?” I said louder and clearer as Jimin turned his head slightly, I knew he was struggling to try and say something.

So whatever he’d say next would definitely be a lie.

He turned to me as he tried smiling, his eyes looking everywhere but at my face.

“Uh, nothing. Just um- just something about our debut and-”

I know Jimin’s lying voice so well.

“Don’t lie to me,” I stepped closer to Jimin, trying to stare in his eyes but he was looking away.

“Tell me the truth, why were you talking of my family being ruined? Why would I never be happy, Jimin for God’s sake tell me!” I shouted as I was getting both angry and scared.

I remember Eonni telling me to watch out for anything and everything that I could hear or find out; she said someone from my school was out to ruin our family.

Jimin knew something and Jungkook knew something, but no one would leave here until I knew that something.

I stared at Jimin as he was desperately trying to think of something.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jungkook picking up his phone from the floor and slowly putting it in his back pocket.

Why was his phone on the floor?

I looked back at Jimin as he was silent, not saying or doing anything and sighed.

My nerves were getting jumpy and I felt dizzy.

“Jungkook, show me your phone. What were you showing Jimin?”

I didn’t realise that I had pushed Jimin aside and was now standing only inches away from Jungkook who was a giant compared to me.

He’d probably shout or curse at me, but I didn’t care.

If Jimin wasn’t telling me, Jungkook had to.

I glared at Jungkook as he looked taken aback by my assertiveness and flushed a light shade of pink before his eyes dropped to the floor and he stepped back.

“I don’t care if you don’t like me, the fact that both of you were talking about me is in itself a right for me to know too. Ppalli, tell me,” I felt very confident speaking to Jungkook who I knew hated me, but it was because this situation concerned my family.

I could become a lioness in less than ten seconds if someone was trying to harm my family or those whom I loved.

Jungkook stared back at me and for a second I saw a flash of childish innocence in his eyes which made me want to comfort him before he hardened his gaze and took out his phone.

“Ya Jungkook, don’t!” Jimin pushed Jungkook forward as he stood in between us, looking very angry, and his eyes were wide and fiery.

I couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome Jimin was when he was angry.

The only other time I’ve seen him angry was when he burst into the cafeteria and started fighting with Chanyeol and his friends.

Jimin hardly ever got angry, yeah he got annoyed and frustrated frequently, but this must be something big for him to display such anger that even Park Jimin can’t laugh off.

Before Jungkook could do anything or break the eye contact they were having, I started shouting.

“Jimin, move! Ya Jeon Jungkook, show me now! And don’t you dare try and stop him!”

I was getting really angry as butterflies were erupting in my stomach, not to mention I had a splitting headache.

Jimin turned and stared at me with the same level of anger before it all melted away and he looked deeply worried.

He started brushing his hair back as Jungkook placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hyung, its better she finds out now than later.”

Jimin whispered something in Jungkook’s ear before he stood beside me, kicking the wall and silently anticipating what would happen next.

The whole corridor was silent and empty apart from the three of us and the gleaming rays of sunshine giving everything a warm glow.

I caught Jungkook’s eye as he immediately looked away and took out his phone again.

I swallowed, what was I about to see that Jimin was sure wouldn’t make me happy again?

My thoughts were disrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps as Jungkook turned around.

I looked behind him and saw a rugged Taehyung taking long strides to where we were, his fist clenched and his other hand loosening his school tie.

His large eyes were giving death glares in our direction as his orange hair was ruffled up and messy.

“Ya, Jimin!”

His deep voice echoed through the corridor as I felt Jimin straighten up, pulling his collar forward and tilting his neck back.

What on earth...?

It seemed as though they were about to have a full on fight, both getting prepared for each other’s appearance as both Jungkook and I were shocked at their reactions.

“Taehyung,” Jimin coolly replied.

Taehyung stopped short when he laid his eyes on me.

He must not have seen me because of Jungkook’s built body covering mine from the direction Taehyung had stormed down from.

He scanned my face and body briefly before his eyes glued on to mine and instantly started reading my mind.

I dropped my gaze as Taehyung quickly turned away from me.

“Ya Jiminie, why did you do that?” I was surprised with Taehyung’s sudden change of tone, it was instantly calmer than before.

Jimin looked straight at Taehyung as his cool voice didn’t alter, “Do what?”

Taehyung narrowed his eyes, “You know what. There was no need to carry her all the way here. Do you even know what everyone’s saying? Ya you could’ve told me to take Minnie, or you could’ve at least turned around and smiled at me!”

I rolled my eyes as Jimin and Taehyung started bickering.

“I did what I thought best at that moment. Why do you even care what everyone says? What’s more important, Minnie’s health or other people?” Jimin replied back, chuckling patronisingly.

Taehyung stepped closer to Jimin, “You can never understand how important Minnie is to me.”

Jimin looked down before he stared deep into Taehyung’s eyes, “Neither will you Taetae.”

A knife could cut the tension and awkwardness that just developed as Taehyung and Jimin’s eye contact wasn’t breaking and I could feel Jungkook’s huge moon eyes glaring at me with hatred.

“What does that mean?” Taehyung broke the silence as he was still staring at Jimin.

Jimin laughed warmly, “It doesn’t matter. Do you know something?”

Taehyung looked away as he shook his head, “What?”

“Even when Minnie was unconscious, she could only say your name,” Jimin replied quietly as Taehyung’s eyes widened before he nodded his head slowly.

“Of course, that’s what love is. When two people both love each other, things like that are bound to happen,” Taehyung replied a bit too arrogantly.

All of a sudden, I felt a strong hand tug my arm as I looked up to see Jungkook dragging me away from them.

“Ya Jungkooka!  What are you doing?” Jimin shouted as Taehyung immediately grabbed Jungkook’s free arm.

Jungkook shrugged them off, “I need to talk with her in private. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.”

I tried twisting my arm free, but Jungkook’s fingers dug deeper into my arm.

I wanted to scream from the sharp pain, but bit my lip because I didn’t want Taehyung or Jimin to stop Jungkook from talking to me in private.

I wanted to hear what this boy had to say.

“It’s okay,” I placed my hand on Taehyung’s arm as he looked at me with an apologetic stare.

“Mianhae for what happened in class,” he whispered as his deep voice was trickling down my eardrum.

I gave him a quick smile as Jungkook tugged on my arm.

I glanced over at Jimin and-

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

Ya, it was probably hay fever.

I didn’t have to use my legs that much as Jungkook was practically dragging me over to the part of the corridor which had a dead end.

He let go of my arm as I stumbled back.

He immediately cornered me and started staring deep into my soul, he was judging me and shooting looks of hate in my direction, his red hair accentuating his dangerous look.

There was some silence before he creased his eyebrows and started speaking in a low tone, “I could say a lot of things to you, but I only bought you here to answer the question Jimin hyung wasn’t telling you.”

I gulped as Jungkook waited for a reply.

How can a younger boy have the aura of a college student?

Every time I find myself speaking with him, my heart pounds out of fear and I get worried about all the thoughts which cross his mind about me.

Last week I was having lunch with Krystal on the field and it was a hot day, so I had short socks and a fitted white t shirt on with my hair tied up in two long bunches.

Krystal had been looking behind me and I was curious to what she was looking at, so I turned around and caught Jungkook staring at me before he looked up, to the side and flushed red as he stood up and walked away.

He hit the flagpole on his way back in and Krystal instantly analysed him, she said he was a young kid trapped in the body of a sangnamja so when he catches sight of a fit body, he acts like a child and blushes.

I laughed it off, but she was definitely right.

I looked up at Jungkook, “Can I ask you a question?”

He raised his eyebrows and nodded so quickly that if I blinked, I’d have missed it.

“Why do you hate me?”

There was silence which surprisingly wasn’t as awkward like the others had been today.

He was about to reply when he changed his mind and chuckled, “Are you sure you want to know why Jimin hyung and I were talking about your family?”

I wish he told me why he hated me so much.

I nodded viciously, “Yes, I want to know.”

Jungkook whipped out his phone and started playing a video of what looked like a blurry CCTV, I could only make out two people, a girl and a man.

The footage got clearer as I looked up at Jungkook through my bangs.

“Hold it,” he said as he stepped back.

I took the phone and swallowed, I could make out a JYP logo in the back.

My heart crumbled as I instantly knew who the girl was.

I stuffed the phone back in Jungkook’s hand.

I snatched it from him again and re-winded it.

I paused it on the girl’s face.

My eyes must be blurred; I always knew that I needed glasses.

I played it and paused it, played and paused, played and paused until my fingers started trembling.

“W-where d-did you... where did you get this?” I whispered as Jungkook took the phone out of my hand.

“It’s going viral, everyone knows about this.”

“Ani...aniyo, Jungkook – look! She’s being forced to...” I was trembling; my heart was racing as everything felt like a dream playing out in slow motion.

A boulder had landed on my heart as I dropped down on the floor, taking deep breaths in and out.

Eonni?

My sister, my Aunty?

She couldn’t have been having an affair with this guy, she was too clever to do this shit.

Even if she was, she’d know not to do it in front of CCTV.

But who was this guy?

Hang on – did Jungkook say it was going viral?

That means...our family...Halapoji...Eonni’s debut...Jin...

No, no, no.

“Do you know who I am?” Jungkook’s husky voice broke the rapid thoughts playing out in my mind.

I looked up, what kind of a question is that to ask me?

I furrowed my brows, “Please, you need to help me stop this Jungkook! I know we haven’t been seeing eye to eye but please-”

He cut me off laughing, “Help you? You must be having a laugh!”

I blinked and stared at him dumbfounded, how can a beloved friend of Taehyung’s be so mean?

He stepped closer to me, only inches from my face.

“My name is Jeon Jungkook. I have a Dad, Mum and one fun loving, older brother called Jeon Junghyun. We used to live in a mansion in Old Daegu ten years ago when my Dad was successfully running for mayor,” Jungkook placed his arm on the wall behind me.

Jeon Junghyun... Junghyun, Junghyun... that name sounds so familiar!

I tried squirming away, but froze in my steps when it finally hit me who Junghyun was.

My eyes slowly moved from the floor to meet Jungkook’s half moon eyes which had a strange sense of satisfaction in them.

He carried on bitterly, “Along came a girl called Song Seoyeon. She destroyed my brother inside and out. Apparently he ‘raped’ her and boom- along came a scandal, prison and dishonour for the Jeon family. We were driven out of our home that generations grew up in.”

My mouth was hanging open, this couldn’t be happening.

This wasn’t real, someone please pinch me.

I tried swallowing but my throat was dry and coarse, I was silently choking.

Jungkook stepped away from me and started playing with a strand of my wavy hair in his long fingers which had fallen out of my French braid.

“Now you tell me Song Jasmine, should I help Song Seoyeon or should I thank the world for the beauty of Karma?”

Tears formed in my eyes but they weren’t able to drop as I bit the inner part of my bottom lip.

Why was this happening to us all of a sudden, why has this calamity befallen our family?

Jungkook waited for my response, but what could I say?

What was left to be said, ya all these years...

I closed my eyes briefly, hoping I’d wake up cosy in my soft bed, looking out of the window doors into the starry Daegu night sky...

_Minnie was holding on to her Appa’s hand tightly as they were watching the crowd throw eggs at a man._

_Flashes were everywhere as cameras and journalists had flooded the outside of a huge mansion; it was beautiful and looked so homely._

_“Appa, tell them to stop! It’s not nice to do that!”_

_Minnie tried squirming out of her Dad’s embrace, but he firmly pulled her back._

_“They deserve each and every egg thrown at them.”_

_Minnie looked up to her Dad sadly before she looked on._

_She spotted a little boy running through the crowd, trying to get forward._

_He looked younger than her with his short, black hair combed over and two front teeth peeking out of his small lips. He had a worried look on his chubby face as his moon eyes were slanted upwards with distress._

_He wasn’t crying but just looking at him trying to desperately find someone made Minnie want to cry._

I opened my eyes.

That little boy was Jungkook.

And right now, there was that same distressed look on his face as he was biting down on his bottom lip and his eyes had become glazed with tears.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched.

“Jungkook, I’m so sorry for what happened to your family, I really am. If I knew the intensity of the situation all those years back, I would have stopped it! But please, don’t let my family get ruined, I’ll do anything. Jehbal, please!”

I was pleading with him as he stood there, looking past me.

“Even if I wanted to stop the video, it’s already on the internet and you should know that it can be removed, but will always be there. Besides, my brother deserves justice, all he ever did was enjoy his youth and your family put him in prison for that.”

A jolt of pain whizzed through my belly which was instantly replaced with anger and helplessness.

Jungkook looked at me for a couple of minutes before he smirked and was about to walk away, when I grabbed his upper arm.

He flinched as his ears went red and he turned around.

“Your brother destroyed so many girls’ lives,” I said with a stone cold voice.

Jungkook started walking towards me with heavy steps as I stepped back until I hit the wall again.

“I guess it runs in the family. Ya, I could ruin your life just like that,” he clicked his fingers in my face as I could feel the vibrations of anger from his voice.

I gulped before I returned a furious glare.

There was nothing left to be said other then throw threats at each other.

He was right, the damage was already done.

All my feelings of worry were replaced with a strong feeling of frustration towards Eonni.

She was always so sharp and clever, how did she let this situation happen especially when she knew all the publicity our family were getting?

All I could do now was hope and pray that her company would be dealing with the mess she’s put herself in.

But who leaked it?

When I find out, I promise they’ll get what’s coming to them.

Urgh, I can’t just sit here and do nothing, I need someone who’s good with the internet and hacking into things.

Just then, Taehyung and Jimin appeared in front of us.

 I must’ve been so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t see them come back as they were looking from me to Jungkook with anticipation.

I looked to Jungkook who stared straight back at me with a twisted smile.

“Jagi let’s go,” Taehyung finally broke the silence and took me by my hand.

I went along with him and kept my gaze down, avoiding both Jimin and Jungkook’s eyes as Taehyung was leading me down the stairs, past groups of students and fan girls pointing at us.

“Are you hungry?” Taehyung asked as we stopped on the ground floor.

I shook my head and looked down; he was trying to act normal after everything that had just happened.

“Well I am, so you have to eat with me,” he said firmly as he bought two lunchboxes and we sat down at the table furthest away from everyone’s prying eyes.

The canteen was quite packed today; everyone was avoiding the scorching sun outside.

“Here, use the spoon to mix the rice and kimchi together and break the egg. Close the lid and ba-bam! Shake it, shake it real good!” Taehyung got up and started moving his hips whilst shaking the closed lunchbox as he opened it in front of me.

I chuckled and shook my head before Taehyung walked around the table and sat next to me.

He piled up a spoonful of rice as he placed it to my lips.

“Say aaah, open wide or it’ll mess up your clothes,” he warned as I knew he wouldn’t accept no for an answer.

As I opened my mouth, Taehyung pulled it away and started making aeroplane noises in a bid to make me laugh as he whistled like an engine when it was going inside my mouth.

I felt happier and only just realised how hungry I really was.

“Another one,” I said quietly, pointing to the box as Taehyung raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“So now Miss Jasmine has returned to her natural habitat of eating!”

“Ya,” I laughed and pushed Taehyung’s orange head away before he started feeding me again, it was always fun being fed by someone else, and food always tastes better when given with love.

After some more huge spoonfuls and chugging of Coca Cola, I leant my head on Taehyung’s shoulder as I forgot about everything for a brief moment.

I forgot that Eonni had a leaked video with goodness knows who and I also forgot that...that I was carrying Taehyung’s child in me.

I instantly lifted my head up at the thought of a child as Taehyung turned to me.

“Wae? What’s wrong?”

As I looked at Taehyung, I felt a strange feeling of rejoice knowing that a part of him was constantly developing inside me.

Maybe I should keep the baby...?

I mean, Taehyung was very immature most of the time, but I knew that there was no one quite as protective and caring as him.

He has flaws, but who doesn’t?

Ya, his child would be so beautiful, he’d make such a loving father, he’d shower any child with fatherly love, imagine what he’d do with his own...

No.

Not now.

I shook my head, Eonni’s problem was already on show for the public, and I can’t add another scandal on the pile.

_But how can an innocent baby be a problem? If anything, this was a blessing._

No.

I mustn’t fall into this trap of the present; I must look to the future.

Taehyung would be a perfect Dad, he’d never allow our child to feel insecure or unhappy for a split second, but who says Taehyung has to know anything about a child anyway?

I could just abort the undeveloped foetus before it was too late, and Taehyung didn’t have to know anything about it whatsoever.

He doesn’t know right now, and look how happy we are!

Imagine if for some reason, he finds out and breaks up with you Jasmine...

Imagine if you tell him and he runs away again...

“Minnie, what are you hiding from me? What did Jungkook say to you? Ya, if you don’t tell me what he said, I’ll find out anyway,” Taehyung’s deep voice broke my thoughts as I focused my eyes on him.

I must get rid of this child now.

It’ll be best for everyone, for both our families.

Taehyung’s Mum already has enough on her plate and Taehyung, ya he’s going to debut soon! If he has a child, Bangtan will be ruined.

They won’t be bulletproof boy scouts anymore, because everyone would see Taehyung as a fully grown man who dishonoured his family.

Hopefully we’d have a future together, we’d get married and then have as many kids as we liked, but this wasn’t the time.

“Jungkook? Oh yeah. Uh Taetae, I need to go now but I’ll call you later!”

I got up as Taehyung stopped me, “Where are you going?”

“I need to speak to Krystal, let go of me,” I squirmed as Taehyung stepped on my foot.

“Ouch! What was that for?” I dragged my foot from under his as he pressed my cheeks with his fingers and locked his hypnotising brown eyes with mine.

“Jasminah, I know you aren’t telling me something. But I’ll find out sooner or later and when I do,” he stepped closer to me as I felt his lean body press on mine.

 Electricity rippled through my stomach.

“When I find out, you’ll be punished and I promise not to be nice,” he whispered deeply as I laughed and elbowed him.

“Ya, I’m serious, don’t be hiding things from me Song Jasmine!” He shouted from behind me as I only just managed to get away, waving my hand at him.

I flung open the canteen doors and ran through the corridors.

I knew Krystal would be in the far end of the field with Kai, I needed to speak to her about this, she was the only person I could vent to right now.

“No running in the corridors Song Jasmine,” Mr Park was on duty with a few other teachers as I stopped running and pretended to fast walk.

I turned back and checked to see they weren’t looking before I continued my running spree.

As soon as I got outside, the sun attacked my face as I realised how hot it really was.

I had to squint to see everyone who dared to be outside and saw groups of students lurking in the shadows of our big oak trees and under the shadows of the flagpole.

I didn’t mind getting a tan, so I walked around the grounds until I reached the far end, next to the back gates where I spotted Krystal, Kai, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sitting under the shadows of our outside stage.

Their voices got louder as I walked over to them.

 “Krystal, I need to talk to you,” I tapped her on the shoulder as they all turned around.

She jumped up at the sight of me, “Minnie! Are you okay?!”

I nodded, “I’m fine. Sorry Kai, but I need to take her away.”

Kai shook his head and pouted his lips.

I chuckled, “Mianhae, only for today.”

Baekhyun told Kai to man up as he smiled at me and I noticed Chanyeol was itching to say something.

Before he could say anything, I took Krystal by the hand as we walked some distance away from them and took shade in the farthest tree of our school fields.

“Chanyeol gets so awkward around you, he still feels so annoyed and upset with what he did, you know,” Krystal laughed as we sat down in the cool shade, leaning against the tree and looking at the school.

There was a warm silence as we were enjoying the cool breeze before Krystal took out something from her bag.

“Here, we went out to get these. Yay they haven’t melted yet!” She squealed excitedly as I took the ice lolly from her hand with pleasure.

“Gomawo, this is a must in this weather,” I thanked Krystal as she took one out for herself.

“We could talk about the weather all day or you could tell me what’s been on your mind lately,” Krystal chuckled.

I turned to her, “Ya I don’t even know where to begin!”

Krystal licked the dripping strawberry flavour off her thumb, “You can start off with explaining to me why Jimin lifted you up like that in front of everyone.”

I bit the lolly and got a quick brain freeze before I replied, “He’s a very caring person by nature and you know that. Sometimes I feel like he cares more for me than Taehyung, but he’s legit like a brother to me.”

“I know but it seemed a bit Romeo and Juliet like. You should’ve seen Taehyung’s face! Even Mr Wang didn’t say anything to him afterwards,” Krystal informed me.

I chuckled in disbelief, “Yeah and you know how protective Taehyung gets over everything. Jimin did what he thought was appropriate and since when did you care what people think?”

“I don’t care for people’s opinions, but sometimes words can hurt more than stones,” Krystal wisely said.

“And that’s why you have to take it all with a pinch of salt. I love Taehyung and Jimin, but Tae is the love of my life whereas Jimin is my best friend,” I told an already aware Krystal.

“Yes I know that but everyone’s shipping you with Jimin now-”

I cut her off, “What the heck? That’s so silly! What do they think I’m just gonna jump from friend to friend? Is my name Park Sooyoung?”

“It’s actually not that silly when you come to think of it. You know we all live in Seoul with our companies and you know how quick rumours can travel. The train from Seoul to here is the worst, the amount of rumours we hear! Minnie, everyone thinks you’re getting in the way of their friendship.”

I stared at Krystal in disbelief as she was biting on to the wooden ice lolly stick.

“You’re not serious? People are actually talking about this in Seoul?”

She nodded, “Of course. I don’t think you’re aware of how many fans Bangtan Sonyeondan has, especially fan girls and even saesangs! Haven’t you seen the security patrolling school, ya why do you think you have to show your pass to them every day?”

Coming to think about it, there’s always this big group of girls who follow me as soon as I leave school.

I even had to get off a stop earlier and walk home yesterday with my hood up because I was being followed and heard camera clicks.  

“That’s why I have to keep my relationship with Kai a secret, obviously people know, but I’m not allowed to do anything in public. SM Entertainment has even told me and Kai to stop dating,” Krystal continued sadly.

There was another silence, before Krystal poked me, “Haha, you came to talk to me about something and I ended up being the one talking!”

I forced a smile, before I found my mouth saying all the thoughts I had out loud.

“I’ve made a huge mistake, I’ve messed everything up.”

Krystal looked at me, “We learn from our mistakes Minnie.”

I shook my head, “Aniyo, I can’t learn from this because I can’t move on from it. It’s terrible, how could this happen to me of all people?”

“Okay, now I’m getting really worried. Minnie, what happened?” Krystal asked with concern as I crashed my head on my hands.

“Krystal I’m pregnant,” I said in the quietest of voices.

I silently prayed she didn’t hear me, but the silence that followed what I said confirmed that she did.

She took a deep breath in, “You’re p-pregnant?”

I sighed and nodded, looking into the distance as Krystal was about to explode.

“So you’re telling me that night at Namjoon’s, you guys didn’t use protection? Minnie! How could you be so stupid! Ya you could’ve asked me for a fucking condom or Kai or Namjoon or anyone for God’s sake!”

I wanted her to shout at me more, I needed to be scolded.

She should even push me or hit me; at least I’ll mentally hurt myself less.

“We were both so out of it that protection didn’t really cross our minds,” I said calmly which angered Krystal further.

“This is why we get taught sex education classes; this is why we get taught human biology! Minnie, please tell me you’re going to abort it! Or even better, tell me this is a twisted joke!”

I sharply turned to Krystal in shock, she was ruthless.

As though she read my mind, she sighed and calmed her tone down, “Mianhae. I’m just thinking practically Jasmine. I might sound cruel, but I want the best for you. Abort it this week and let’s promise to never speak of this again.”

I gulped as Krystal looked at me, her pretty brown eyes darting over my face trying to analyse what I was thinking.

“Krystal, I’ve tried to but I just can’t do it. Every time I try, something always stops me. Believe me, I want to have an abortion too,” I replied distantly.

“This will get out of hand if we don’t sort it out by the end of this month. Ya, the longer you delay this the more you’ll get attached and not want to let it go!” Krystal raised her voice with despair as I looked at her.

“Have you had one before?” I asked, she sounded very distressed as though she already had a firsthand experience with this.

She looked at me, before slowly nodding.

“Me and Kai have been secretly dating for a long time and the first time we had sex, I ended up pregnant. I didn’t tell him anything, I immediately aborted it. Even though I still get nightmares, I realised it’s all worked out for the best.”

Krystal’s eyes had gone cloudy as I put my arm around her.

She quickly sniffed and took out her phone.

“Forget about my experience, ya I’ll take you to the clinic I went to. It’s in Busan, but they’re so kind and the doctors are American, they won’t judge you at all. So many trainees go there to get abortions,” Krystal informed me as the reality of the situation was hitting me.

She dialled the number and looked at me, “Minnie, the more you think about it the more you’ll want to say no. You have to listen to your brain at all costs.”

“No, I want to get an abortion. Krystal, I can’t keep this baby,” I informed her as she kissed me on the cheek.

She covered the phone and whispered, “Let’s do a Thursday afternoon instead of basketball practice. That way, no one will suspect anything.”

I nodded as Krystal gave me a reassuring smile as she started speaking in English.

“Yes, good afternoon. I’d like to book an abortion appointment...”

My mind blocked out her voice as I closed my eyes and tried to comfort my heart.

It would all work out for the best as Krystal had said; there was no way I could keep Taehyung’s baby.

“Okay so they are fully booked this month, but I’ve got you one for the first day of next month,” Krystal rubbed my arm as I tried to focus on what she was saying.

“A whole month? Ya that’s too far away!” I protested as Krystal bit down on her lip.

“We could try a clinic nearby, but it’s too risky. Minnie, now that I know, I will make sure you’re thinking straight. Don’t worry, you have me.”

I blinked to stop a tear from falling as Krystal pulled me in for a hug.

“We are all human, we make mistakes but we have to learn from them and move on.”

I nodded as I pulled away from Krystal, eager to get everything off my chest once and for all.

“Just make sure I get an abortion Krystal, even if I try to say no, you have to force me. Promise me that you’ll force me to,” I whimpered as Krystal nodded and hugged me tighter.

Even in the hot weather, my hands were cold and trembling as Krystal’s hug gave me warmth.

“Krystal, there’s something else I want to talk to you about too,” I said, just as the bell rang.

It was the end of lunchtime, but we had a free period next so decided to stay out on the fields, under the oak tree.

“See you after school jagi!” Kai shouted from across the field as he blew a kiss and Krystal blew him one back.

She couldn’t stop smiling which gave me confidence that even after everything they must secretly go through, they always end up staying happy together.

“What else happened Minnie?” Krystal asked as she started fanning herself.

I stared at her, “There’s a JYP trainee whose video has been leaked and-”

“Ya! You know about that too? I thought it was only trainees who knew!” Krystal shouted as my eyes widened.

“What do you mean? You know about the video?”

Krystal rolled her eyes and sighed, “Of course. I haven’t seen it, but everyone’s talking about it even at SM. I feel so bad for the girl, poor thing.”

My heart sunk.

“Uh, what else do you know?”

“Apparently her manager emotionally blackmailed her over some time. Obviously it can’t be proved but this situation has happened before with so many girl trainees, half the ones who are already famous have been through this, theirs stay behind closed doors.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, how long has Eonni been hiding this from me for?

Emotional blackmail doesn’t just happen once for someone as strong as Eonni to give up her dignity, all this time she was looking so bad, all this time her bastard manager must’ve been blackmailing her.

But for what?

If Krystal knows, that means Kai and EXO know too, which means the whole industry probably know.

As I stared at Krystal, I thought for a split second to not tell her that the girl is my sister Aunt, but who am I kidding, Krystal is the only person who I can tell anything to.

“Ya do you know who the girl is?” I hesitated.

Krystal gazed ahead at packs of students going back into the school building.

“Aniyo, I didn’t see the video and us trainees are too busy with our own problems to shame her. I think her company are investigating it and they’ve already removed the video off the net, but you know how it is. It’ll always be there and-”

I cut her off.

“Krystal, that girl is my Eonni. It’s Seoyeon!” I yelled all of a sudden, I didn’t even know why I was shouting.

All I knew was that I needed to let out all my inbuilt thoughts and anger out.

“She’s so stupid! This is not like her! Who would even leak the video? Ya I need to find out who it is! Krystal, someone is trying to destroy my family and I think Jungkook has something to do with it! Why did she do this? Why did I get pregnant? It’s all happening at once, wae! Why so much dishonour? What have I done to deserve this?”

I was losing my breath as I burst out all at once like a balloon as Krystal gazed at me with surprise.

She didn’t expect this and neither did I.

“Seoyeon Eonni? B-but...”

It was obvious that Krystal didn’t know how she should respond as I stared at her with pain.

I nodded and we were both silent for the longest time today.

I closed my eyes as I felt hot pain rise in the form of tears, they were hanging off my eyelashes and were falling, scattering everywhere like our family would be if action wasn’t taken.

No one knew what to say and it got pretty awkward until my phone rang loudly.

“Y-yeoboseyo?” I coughed.

It was Taehyung.

“Where are you?”

I looked at Krystal, “I’m with Krystal, why?”

There was a pause.

“I just called to say that we have to go to Seoul for a couple of days, but if you’re busy its fine...”

He sounded patronising as I could sense he was being sarcastic.

I sighed, “Where are you now?”

“It doesn’t matter. Take care of yourself,” Taehyung replied bluntly as there was a silence before he cut the call.

“What did he say?” Krystal immediately asked.

“He’s going Seoul for a couple of days, I think they all are, all of Bangtan. Krystal, what should I do about Eonni?”

She looked at me with pity as she closed her eyes, “You can’t do anything but pray that the video doesn’t leave the internet...”

Just then, we saw Namjoon heading out of the back gates alone, he had his in ear headphones on and was lost in his own world.

Krystal instantly jumped up and ran over, calling his name and trying to stop him.

I saw them talking for a few minutes as Krystal was now blocking his path, he was getting agitated but eventually gave in and slumped over to me.

“Ya Minnie, is everything okay?” He asked me, raising his eyebrows and parting his thick lips.

I looked to Krystal who nodded with approval.

I was confused.

“Uh Krystal, why did you stop Namjoon? Oh by the way, why aren’t you going to Seoul with the rest of them?” I asked as Namjoon looked at me blankly.

“Who’s going Seoul?”

I dropped my chin, “Your group Bangtan, who else? You guys are going to Seoul for a couple of days, right?”

He was still staring at me blankly as he grimaced, “Ani. They can’t go to Seoul without their leader. Whoever told you is obviously misinformed.”

Krystal and I exchanged confused glances; did Taehyung just lie to me?

“So why did you bring me over? I have to be somewhere soon, make it quick,” he said impatiently.

Hang on, why would Taehyung lie to me about going Seoul?

If he wanted to go somewhere, I wouldn’t stop him, but he didn’t need to lie.

Was it just him, or was Jimin going too?

Krystal shook me out of my thoughts as Namjoon was staring at me with a horrified expression.

“What?! Why are you staring at me like that?” I was getting annoyed.

“Didn’t you hear us? Ya stop zoning out! I told him that the leaked video was of your Eonni and-”

I cut her off, “Krystal! Why would you do that? Ya I didn’t expect this of you!”

I shrieked hysterically as Namjoon stepped back and Krystal was shushing me.

“Listen! Ya! Listen to the whole thing!”

I rolled my eyes and glared at her, “What then? Ppalli, speak!”

“Namjoon oppa is a computer genius; he can hack Naver and send viruses to the devices that try to click on Seoyeon’s leaked video!” Krystal shouted over my sighs.

“Buyo? Really, can I?” Namjoon looked taken aback at Krystal’s idea and so was I.

“Krystal, what the hell man. That’s so silly, he can’t do that,” I said lazily, I just couldn’t be asked to care anymore.

_Why did Taehyung lie to me?_

_Where was he actually going?_

“Stop zoning out! You’re missing everything!”

Krystal shook my arm as I focused my eyes on a determined looking Namjoon.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best. If I just send this link and attach it to this URL and whoever...” he was speaking to himself as he rapidly started tapping his phone and itching his neck, trying to unlock some code.

Could he actually hack into the internet?

“Namjoon is your IQ really 148?” I asked, astonished at his sudden levels of concentration.

“Shhh! Let him focus!” Krystal hushed me as I stayed silent.

Was he doing it all from his phone, ya was that even possible?

Namjoon smiled and tilted his neck side to side as he looked up at me.

“Success. Ya, didn’t anyone teach you how to address your elders? Am I not an oppa to you?”

He smiled and flashed his deep set dimples as I went pink from embarrassment, before Krystal elbowed Namjoon.

“Hajima, just tell us is it done?”

Namjoon hung his mouth open, “You user. Ya how did I get spiralled into this mess...”

Krystal grinned as Namjoon closed his phone.

“It’s nearly done; I just need connection to a proper computer so that I can block it from the PC users. It’s blocked from mobile phones, but obviously if it’s a downloaded file, it can be put up again. For now, she should be alright though. Krystal, I heard her company were dealing with it?”

I looked to both of them with disbelief and annoyance, so Namjoon and Krystal both knew, they all knew.

All the trainees knew about each other’s business and were so casual about it, even if it was a shameful scandal.

I was glad that I didn’t want to be a kpop idol; I’m fine with having a normal life thanks.

Normal, really Jasmine?

Do you really want to go there?

_Your life is a bloody kpop drama, and to top it off, you have a living soul in your belly..._

I thanked Namjoon and he nodded, going back into the school to get the links blocked from the PC users as quick as possible or the hacking time will lapse.

I owe him big time; he had to be somewhere important right now and was taking time out to do all of this just to protect a girl he doesn’t even know. 

I smiled; I hope he becomes extremely successful as a rapper and leader of Bangtan Sonyeondan.

I hope they become the most famous and successful boy group ever...

I hope Taehyung understands how much I love him, but why did he lie?

_You can’t talk about lies you hypocrite._

I sighed as Krystal walked me to the station, giggling excitedly at how successful her idea turned out.

********************

“Ya that exam was the most difficult one ever!”

“I know right! I’m going to fail!”

“My Mum will kill me, like literally; she’ll paste my blood on beef and feed it to the dogs!”

“It wasn’t that hard to be honest-”

“Ya, shut up!”

Our history exam had just finished and everyone was discussing the tragic questions after constant groans of failure being heard in the exam hall.

I wish I didn’t choose to sit the exam.

I’m so stupid, I had a choice of full coursework or half of each and I took the latter as I’m so used to revising for exams, coursework is always marked harsher and I can never concentrate.

But these weren’t just any end of year exams, we’d be graduating soon and we’d already sent off our applications to Universities, so these grades were very important.

Everyone expects me to get into Seoul National University and so I had their tests to revise for and these school exams to do which placed a ton of academic pressure on me as well as all my personal problems.

It was now Monday and it’s been a week since I spoke to Taehyung over the phone, when he lied to me about going to Seoul.

To be fair, I’ve hardly seen or heard from any of Bangtan, even Yoongi wasn’t turning up to Basketball practice and we had regular friendly matches with other schools in which real life managers were seeking potential players.

Coach had also told us about official basketball trials to play professionally for Daegu and he was specifically asking for Yoongi to try out, but every time I call him, it always goes through to voicemail.

I tried talking to Jimin about Yoongi’s potential, but even he was too busy for me these days.

It was probably his slapper girlfriend, aish what was with guys and their obsession for things that sparkle?

I didn’t expect it of Jimin to be honest, but that goes to show that all guys are the same deep down.

They all turned up to the history exam today and now they had vanished, just like that, nothing heard, nothing said.

I hadn’t even spoken to Eonni since I saw the video.

I tried calling her, but she either cut it off before I could start talking properly or didn’t pick up at all.

Students were now pouring out on the fields as the lunchtime bell had just gone.

Krystal had taken the fastest train to Seoul straight after the exam for a showcase with the group she was debuting in and so I was alone.

“Jasmine Eonni, we want you to be prom queen! You and Taehyung oppa would look so cute up there! We’ve been telling everyone to nominate you, hwaiting!”

Without doing anything, I’d managed to gain groups of younger fan girls who dressed and tried to speak exactly like me.

They would even message me on my personal social networking sites and ask how I was doing my hair so they could copy it every day.

It was adorable, yet strangely scary because I’d never experienced this before and I hadn’t done anything praiseworthy to gain fans except for being close friends with Bangtan and being Kim Taehyung’s girlfriend.

I smiled at them bleakly as they asked to take a selfie with me and I agreed.

What else could I do, they were so young and full of hope that love is perfect, little do they know.

As I walked to the roof, I couldn’t help but remember that only last year, I was as naive as them to the idea of any sort of relationship or existence of love and now look at me.

A few months has given me lifelong lessons about love, friendships and cultural values that has instantly matured me.

I sat down in the shade of the rooftop’s shaft and enjoyed the high rising cool breeze, as I heard students laughing and playing around from under.

Haha, me, prom queen?

I chuckled with disbelief.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself in a blue Cinderella dress with my brown hair tied up whilst Taehyung goes down on one knee to kiss my hand and link arms with me in a navy sailor suit as everyone was watching us dancing under the moonlit Daegu night sky.

I shook my head and smirked.

Taehyung wasn’t talking to me again, not because he was pissed, but because he was always so busy.

I’d be surprised if he even shows up to prom with the rate things are going.

I’ll admit I’m not as pissed off anymore that he lied to me about Seoul as I remembered the bouquet of red roses and mint chocolate he had delivered to my home yesterday afternoon.

It was so awkward because Appa signed for it and it didn’t say who it was from and when he called me down, I couldn’t help but hide my initial surprise turned excitement.

Only Taehyung and Jimin knew how much I loved the combination of mint and chocolate.

Appa raised his eyebrows questionably as I lied and said it was maybe someone asking me out for prom in an old fashioned way.

It was a close call, and I knew he didn’t believe me at all, but as the saying goes; no questions asked, no lies said, so Dad should accept that I’m an adult now and shouldn’t be as answerable to his detective investigations.

Gosh, he should get himself a girlfriend or something; he was still in his thirties and was still as handsome as ever, yet wasted his time nagging me.

Our exams were all over the place due to the majority of students debuting or training, so Gyojang Yi and the board of governors were forced to bring exams really early and some really late.

Therefore, head boy Namjoon and the prom committee couldn’t make prom as a final, relaxing event which did spark a lot of protest (especially from the girls), but they stopped when they found out the last exam subjects were pretty easy.

The last couple of exams were practical home economics and the Literature exam which would be two weeks after prom, so it wasn’t that bad.

I stopped over thinking my brain and returned to enjoying the rare summer breeze.

Some moments went by when I heard footsteps approaching.

I looked up and saw a tall Park Chanyeol looming over me nervously.

I instantly sat up.

“What are you doing here?” I asked in shock as he ruffled his fringe.

“Sorry, uh- can I sit down?” His voice was deeper than Taehyung’s, but Tae had an innocent, childish undertone whereas Chanyeol had a full on manly tone.

I analysed him for some seconds before I made space so he could sit in the shade as he quietly thanked me.

He wasn’t as bad as I initially thought he was, he was actually a handsome guy with elf like ears that strangely added to his good looks.

I feel like so many ‘bullies’ are misunderstood, especially here in Daegu High.

I’ve learnt that these bullies are just timid youngsters who’ve tried to rebel against society standards publicly and succeeded amongst their peers only.

“If you’re here to apologise about what happened all that time ago, its okay, I’m well over it.”

I began speaking, trying to break the awkward silence.

He gave one syllable of the most awkward chuckle I’d ever heard which made me turn to see the face which accompanied it.

“No, I wanted to speak about something else actually. I actually wanted to warn you,” he said with a more confident voice.

He spoke gently, yet firmly as I listened attentively, what more could be heaped on my problem plate?

“I’m telling you this because it’s my duty to try and protect your honour after dishonouring you publicly. Sooyoung plans to start some rumours about you and I don’t know how she’s going to do it, but I want you to be aware. Don’t let your guard down...”

His voice trailed off as I laughed.

“Chanyeol ssi, that’s nothing new. She’s been trying to do me in ever since I got here.”

He shook his head, “She plans to break you and Taehyung up. She’s using Jungkook as a toy to get in between you, Jimin and Taehyung. You should confront her about it and just between you and me, if she still acts arrogant, let me know. I’ll call her manager and she’ll be put in her place.”

I stared at Chanyeol, trying to figure him out.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

He laughed; I could sense he was getting more comfortable.

“It’s called doing the right thing, and I think I owe you that at least?”

Our eyes met as he turned away, his ears turning a bright red.

I elbowed him lightly, “Thank you Chanyeol.”

He had a perfectly shaped smile with light dimples as I felt as though I made another friend.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to speak with you. I’ve beaten myself up so much for what I did that lunchtime and after seeing you win the basketball victory for us, my respect for you grew tremendously,” he laughed as I smiled, shaking my hands.

“Let’s just forget that incident ever happened. By the way, what rumours do you think she’s spreading about me?” I asked.

Chanyeol shook his head with laughter, “It’s such a silly rumour.”

“What is it though? And how do you know she is?” I asked, knots forming in my belly.

Chanyeol turned to me; his eyes were naturally double lidded and shaped very feminine like.

“I know because she tells me everything. First loves are always the hardest to forget and as much as we’ve grown to hate each other, we can’t stop speaking as friends. She’d trust me with her life and me being the fool will always protect her,” he sighed and looked out into the distance.

Poor guy, he must really love her.

“That’s awful, but I guess the heart wants what it wants. Ya, what’s the rumour?” I nudged him again as he laughed.

“Something about you being pregnant, I don’t know. It’s so silly, right?”

As he was laughing, my eyes widened and my heart stopped.

“Yeah...it – it is very silly haha.”

He helped me get up as we walked down the stairs together.

What the hell, how did she know?

How could she possibly know that I’m pregnant, urgh my life couldn’t get any worse.

The worst person I know is aware of my deepest, darkest secret and I have no means to stop her.

That abortion date needs to hurry up.

“Chanyeol I think you’re gonna have to speak to her manager, that’s a very dangerous rumour to spread around,” I informed him as his long legs were strolling too far in front of me.

I had to run to keep up.

“Hmm, yeah I think I’ll have to. Ya keep up!” He laughed as I tried running after him once more.

Just as I was running down the stairs, looking down to make sure I wouldn’t fall, he stopped to say something and I knew my life would never stop being awkward as I crashed into him.

Luckily there were only a few steps left so we didn’t get hurt that much, but again, I landed right on top of him like a walrus.

Chanyeol instantly pushed me off awkwardly as I tried to get up, but realised I grazed my elbow.

“Ah-ouch!” I cried silently as Chanyeol turned me around, inspecting my elbow.

I looked up sadly and realised our faces were only inches away, before we both laughed and Chanyeol held my arm high to take me to the nurse.

We must’ve been too busy to notice three guys stop in front of us.

I looked up and yep, I spoke too soon.

Life was just about to get worse as there stood Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook.

“Ai jinja?” I groaned to myself as Chanyeol and Taehyung fiercely stared each other down. 


	28. Break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...And my weakness is I care too much. But sometimes my heart needs more time to accept what my mind already knows." ~Park Jimin

"Ai jinja?" I groaned to myself as Chanyeol and Taehyung fiercely stared each other down.

So he fucks off somewhere without telling me anything, then wants to show up at the most awkward of times? 

This wasn't even an awkward situation, but I knew Taehyung would assume the worst, just as he had done with me and Jackson. 

But this time, I'd ignore it. 

Just because Taehyung was my boyfriend, doesn't mean he can control every single move of mine. 

He needs to know that me talking to other boys doesn't mean his value becomes any less in my eyes. 

I took a deep breath in and looked from Chanyeol to Taehyung and then to Jimin, until mine and Jungkook's eyes met. 

He had such a judging glare, it infuriated me. 

What was he, like 16 years old? 

Why does he think he can intimidate his elders and get away with it?

Before anyone could say or do anything, I decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys, we were just going to the first aid. Chanyeol, let's go?" I asked firmly, yet gently. 

I didn't want to offend or piss anyone off, so I chose my words carefully as Chanyeol looked taken aback before he nodded and held the corridor door open for me. 

I didn't dare look at Taehyung as I slipped through the door, still holding on to my elbow.

It serves him right. 

I shouldn't be in fear of talking to other boys in case Taehyung sees, we go to a mixed school for God's sake!

"Ya, Taehyung was so pissed," Chanyeol smirked as I nodded.

We were almost at the first aid, blood was dripping from my aching elbow, I had done more damage to it than I thought.

"Why are you guys so cold footed around each other anyway? If you ask me, you should let bygones be bygones," I said trying to stop the blood. 

Chanyeol took a fresh tissue out from of his pocket as I thanked him.

"He probably already told you, it was to do with Sooyoung. We don't hate each other or anything, we just don't get along too well."

I nodded as Chanyeol knocked on the first aid door and I got myself cleaned up by a substitute for Miss Mina as she applied a bandage on my elbow.  

We walked out of the building together and stopped short near the entrance, trying to avoid all the younger girls gawking at Chanyeol from the classroom windows.

"Well, I've got to go now, but I'll see you around. Ya, would you like a lift home? Our coach is just outside and we are going through Old Daegu anyway," Chanyeol persuasively asked as I shook my head. 

"No thanks, its okay. I'm gonna do a bit of revision first, but thanks for the offer," I replied smiling.

"Are you sure? It's really hot out and it's getting late, we don't have any more lessons anyway," Chanyeol really wanted to do something for me as I laughed.

"Honestly, I'm fine. You'll be late if you don't go now. Why is there a coach for you anyway?" I asked with interest.

Chanyeol's eyes started sparkling, "We have to go to Seoul for a live showcase, ya have you heard our debut song, what is love?"

"That's your song? It's daebak! I heard it on the radio; it's pretty amazing and catchy too! Aren't you going to make a music video for it?" I asked excitedly.

"That's what we are heading to Seoul to do as well, make sure you watch us live on mnet countdown though! Ya, we'll drop you home, it's no problem Jasmine," Chanyeol insisted. 

"Seriously, its fine! You go on and good luck!" I said as Chanyeol finally smiled and went running off to his fame carriage. 

EXO were gaining so much popularity lately and I was really happy for them, they were all extremely talented and I knew they'd go far very quickly ever since I saw them perform at the talent show. 

I looked up to the sound of banging windows and saw some girls take pictures of me.

Argh, why would they do that? 

Now they'd probably start a rumour that I was starting a love triangle or something like that. 

I didn't really care much for stories people create and I haven't been outside Daegu ever since I got to Korea so I don't know the full situation of how famous the idols in our school are.

 I tilted my head down and walked back into school, heading over to the library.

I stayed there for a couple of hours, studying hard for the exams and submitting some pieces of coursework before I yawned and looked around, realising hardly anyone was left. 

The sun was quite low outside and it was giving a golden orange glow on all the bookshelves and empty computers as I checked the clock to see it was nearly 6 pm.

I packed my stuff and walked out of the library, down the stairs and out of the school until I reached the train station where I got on the train back home.

I checked my phone and not one miscall or message from Taehyung, he was obviously annoyed that I didn't say anything to him when he saw me and Chanyeol on the stairs. 

I decided that I wouldn't even call him, he can stay sulking. 

I'm tired of always apologising when he's the one who owes me explanations of why he lies and goes missing for days.

I got off the train at Old Daegu and bought myself a packet of corn crisps before walking home with my head down, lost in my own thoughts.

As I walked up the stone grey front stairs, the bamboo doors on our house were ajar to let fresh air in, but I heard raised voices. 

I crept in and silently took my shoes off, as shouting was coming from the main room. 

It sounded like Eonni had come home. 

"I think you should leave before Appa gets here."

It was Dad's voice sounding very grim and why was he even telling Eonni to leave?

I walked nearer the door so I could hear what was clearly being said.

"This is my home too, I can stay wherever I want! Oppa, why are you being like this?" 

Eonni sounded absolutely distraught as I heard Dad sigh impatiently.

"By you being here, you're causing us so much trouble! Ya, do you even know how hard it was to get the media off our property? We had to pay their managers hundreds of thousands to shut up!" 

"B-but I haven't anywhere else to go..." 

What the hell, why was Eonni begging to stay in her own home?

"Stay in my apartment in the city and keep your head down. I know you didn't want this, but it's happening and the only thing left to do is keep you hidden away until it's all sorted," Dad said in a more gentle tone. 

I gulped.

This means they found out about Eonni's leaked video.

I couldn't stand here and listen to Eonni being destroyed so I opened the door and was surprised to see Aunt Jeong and Halmeouni were sitting there too. 

They all turned to me and I looked straight to Eonni.

She was deathly pale and had swollen eyes and a red nose, she'd been crying a lot. 

"Why are you letting her leave? She needs us now more than ever and instead of caring for her, you're telling her to go away! Ya aren't we family?!" I shouted at Appa.

"This doesn't concern you, go to your room and study. Make something of yourself," Appa sternly replied.

I turned to Halmeouni whose head was in her hands as Aunt Jeong walked towards me.

"Have you eaten? Come," she tried to take me out of the room, but I yanked my arm free.

Enough was enough, how can they treat Eonni like this? 

What happened to family sticking together no matter what?

I ran up to Eonni and shook her arm, she hadn't looked at me properly once and I wanted to make eye contact with her now more than ever.

"Eonni, I know everything. Ya! Namjoon hacked into all the computers and deleted everything, he's sent a virus to anyone who tries to open it, so it's going to be okay! Don't give up on your dream, please!" I pleaded as Eonni finally looked at me with empty eyes.  

"Nothing will be okay, it's all ruined..." 

She trailed off as tears swelled in her eyes.

I cleared my throat and blinked twice, "Eonni please don't say that! You're going to debut soon anyway, what are your company saying? Ya, didn't you report the manager who did that to you?!" 

"They've kicked me out, nothing will be okay, I've ruined everything. Appa is destroyed because of me..."

She kept trailing off as I frantically turned to everyone, why were they speaking with such helpelessness?

"Halapoji is still successful, he's still in power! Ya why are you guys acting like its the end of the world? We are humans, we all make mistakes!" I yelled, especially to Appa who was standing with his arms folded, clenching his jaw and giving me death stares.

No one was answering me, so I ran over to Halmeouni.

"Halmeouni, you're always full of hope, tell them! Tell them this will all blow over soon enough!" 

I didn't know why they were all so quiet, only yesterday we were all okay, laughing and joking around the dinner table.

Halmeouni stayed quiet and her back started to shake as she kept her head down, but I was still waiting for an answer.

"The chairman of his opposing party put the clip up on his social networking sites this morning. Halapoji was in a media meeting when they threw the questions on him; he stormed out and hasn't come home since. Just before you came, dozens of journalists flooded our entrance and your Appa had to transfer a direct debit of thousands to make them leave," Aunt Jeong said with a strange sense of collectiveness.

It took my mind some time to comprehend all that had happened today whilst I was at school. 

A lump formed in my throat as a wave of reality flooded my senses.

I heard sniffing as Eonni was about to leave the room.

If Eonni left our home today, it would be the start of our family being shattered, it wouldn't end well, and so we needed to stick together.

The same way Jungkook's family were destroyed with his brother leaving, our family would scatter with the departure of Eonni Seoyeon.

I quickly ran over to stop her.

"Don't go, jehbal! We can sort this out together! If we get divided, we'll fall easier, Eonni please don't leave. I'm here for you, we all are! Eonni!" 

I felt hot tears run down my cheek as I was choking saying her name. 

"Halmeouni, please stop her! She's my sister, jehbal! Please!" 

How could they watch the joy of our home leave so easily?

I pushed Eonni away from the door and blocked her path.

"No. Eonni, I'm not going to let you leave, this is your home!" 

"Minnie, m-move!" She raised her voice as tears were rolling down her once coloured and dewy cheeks.

I shook my head rapidly, "If you go, I'm going with you. I will not let you be on your own, Appa stop her!"

I saw Appa approaching us and thought he'd stop her, but instead he was pushing me out of the way.

"No! What are you doing? Stop it! Hajima!" 

"Song Jasmine, move out of the way before you get hurt."

Before I knew it, he lifted me up and threw me back in the room as he was ushering Eonni towards the front door and giving her some money and a card. 

I tried to crawl back up, but Aunt Jeong stopped me.

I turned to her in shock, "Not you too? Please, please! She's my sister, my best friend, don't do this!" 

I heard the front door close and ran towards the door, only to fall in Appa's arms as he shook me hard to my senses. 

"Stop this childish behaviour now. She's only going to the apartment, no one is chucking her out. Calm down and stay in your room tonight."

I looked up at Dad with an angry expression as I saw he too was on the verge of breaking down, his eyes filled with hot tears.

"Please Minnie, I promise you it will be okay. Just calm down and don't come to the main room tonight, do this for me," he stared at me, not letting his tears fall as he pulled me in a tight embrace.

I hugged him back tighter, letting all my inbuilt tears wet his shoulder. 

Appa could never raise his voice at me, if he saw my eyes were filled with tears, he wouldn't rest until he found out the cause.

Then he too would suffer from pain, it would always end with me comforting him and laughing, saying I was going to be okay.

"Stop crying Minnie, d-don't cry," his voice was breaking as he was holding me like a baby again.

I knew that he was the only man who'd never hurt me, he was the only man who'd always protect me.

Taehyung's face appeared in my head as I cried even harder, why was love like this?

"Shhh, Minnie, I promise everything will be okay," he finally pulled back and wiped my face with his palms gently and kissed my forehead, before brushing my sweaty bangs back. 

He walked me to my room and waited outside until I freshened up.

He knocked on the door, bringing me dinner as he waited for me to finish, smiling each time I put food in my mouth until he kissed me before closing the door firmly behind him. 

I instantly picked up my phone and called Eonni, but she wasn't picking up, so I messaged her a long, heartfelt text on both WhatsApp and message. 

If Eonni was at the apartment, she was bound to be okay because I knew Taehyung's Mum and younger brother were there too, she'd look after her and cook her delicious, hearty foods.

I sat on my bed in silence, my thoughts engulfing me, until I looked out of my window door to see a group of important, suited men fling our front gate open, led by a fuming Halapoji.

This must be his party. 

My heart was sinking further into my belly as I heard loud voices erupt from the hallway. 

"Where has she gone?" Halapoji's voice boomed.

"She hasn't come home..." I heard Appa say quietly, before a man's voice cut him off.

"Don't lie Minjun! One of our men saw her leave, she needs to give a statement!" 

"And you don't talk to me like that! I already said, she didn't come here, what don't you understand?" Appa shouted back at the man.

I heard a door slam shut as the voices became muffled and Seoeon and Seojun started crying before someone shouted loudly to keep them quiet from the door that had just opened and closed again.

I couldn't take this intense atmosphere any longer, so I locked my door and started playing music from my laptop. 

I closed my eyes and threw myself on the bed.

If this is the outcome of Eonni's leaked CCTV video, and she didn't even do anything but allow the man to touch her up and kiss her, imagine what the reaction would be to my pregnancy. 

I shook my head as tears rolled down the sides of my face and hit my bed, oh Tae, what have you gotten me into?

I dropped my hands down to my belly and closed my eyes, I needed to get this thing out of my stomach as soon as possible or it would totally destroy everything. 

**************************

"Are you okay?"

I peeked through my hair and saw a worried Krystal looking down at me, before I nodded my head.

Everyone was called out of class for a compulsory assembly regarding internet safety and we had already sat through a boring fifteen minutes of two men taking turns to speak off a projector.

It was a Friday afternoon and the only reason why none of our year complained was because it was a chance for us to doze off without any teacher nagging.

"When is this going to end?" I whispered back to Krystal who shrugged her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, we were sitting right at the back of the packed hall and everyone was so bored as our side of chairs were already fast asleep.

I chuckled when I tilted my head up and saw Namjoon fulfilling his head boy duties by sitting right at the front, he had to stay awake but was struggling to keep his head balanced.

I looked right to the end of our back row and saw Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi sitting with their heads rested on each other's shoulders as my belly started hurting. 

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Krystal placed her hand on my shoulder as I shook my head.

"I-I'm okay," I struggled to say back as she didn't look convinced. 

My stomach was hurting a lot, it felt like someone was stabbing me with a blunt knife and twisting it around my intestines as I pushed my knees up to my chest.

Ever since the incident that happened at home with Eonni, Dad thought it was best for me to stay in Seoul with my Mum for a while, especially since she needed help for her wedding.

Mum and Ruiji's wedding dates had changed because of some visa issues and Jackson not being able to do some events because of his debut schedule, so her wedding reception was this Sunday instead of in August. 

They already exchanged their wedding vows last Friday and it was a small ceremony in Church with just family and close friends. 

They were splashing their cash on their wedding reception and because Mum had landed herself an executive job being an attorney for SM Entertainment, there would be some famous idols attending their reception. 

Ruiji had close friends who were producers at KBS and so their reception was bound to be the biggest celebrity highlight this summer in all the magazines and entertainment news.

Mum was even more stressed because of the sudden change of her reception, but Jackson and I managed to convince her that it would all go smoothly, especially as now I'd be with her all the time.

I had spent this whole week shopping with Mum in Seoul and it was a nice change and much more relaxing than what I'd been used to these past few months. 

We ended up shopping for my dress and going out to indulge on ice shavings and sushi. 

We dragged a reluctant Jackson with us to get his three piece suit tailor made and ended up having a blast, Jackson was such a fun person to go shopping with.

Although he was always complaining and asking when we'd go home, watching him trying on different clothes and messing around with the shopkeepers made me laugh a lot, something which I had forgotten how to do this past month.

I also had Krystal with me at all times. 

I would go to school and come back to Seoul with her via a long train ride because she was staying with her company and I was staying with my Mum.

Having Krystal with me meant that I always had a shoulder to lean on, especially as the abortion was only next week and I always needed words of encouragement which Krystal provided better than anyone could.

We also had fun times together, going out and doing girly things that I hadn't been able to do since I left London.

We'd revise together which was a bonus as Krystal was very disciplined with her work, so she'd help me to stay focused as well.

Even though Krystal was so busy with her group, fx, and their rising fame, she always made so much time for me for which I couldn't be more grateful.

But, living in Seoul also meant having awkward eye contact with Taehyung. 

He still hadn't approached me or even messaged me since I walked past him with Chanyeol and it's been two weeks.

Although not speaking with Taehyung was burning a hole inside me, it was a slightly refreshing feeling not having him constantly here, especially as I felt queasy around him knowing I was carrying his child. 

A sharp jolt in my stomach dragged me out of my thoughts.

I groaned and clenched my stomach; I could feel acid slowly rising up as I held on to my mouth.

The row in front turned around upon hearing my chair slide back as I ran out of my seat to the back door before I was stopped by Gyojang Yi.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered with anger.

"She's going to throw up!" Krystal whispered with frustration from beside me, she'd gotten up as soon as she saw me leave my chair.

I could hear whispering from the back row and saw faces turned to my direction from the corner of my eye, which made me feel even dizzier.

He stared at the both of us before he nodded and let us go through.

Krystal rubbed my back gently, "Minnie, hold-" 

Just as we left the hall, my stomach violently churned as vomit spewed uncontrollably out of my mouth, splatting all over the floor. 

I couldn't stop vomiting; I'd never thrown up this much before!

I heard loads of rapid footsteps approach the back door of the hall as there were gasps and cries of disgust.

The assembly had stopped as I couldn't hear the internet safety guy speak any more, I could only hear shocked shrieks.

"Everyone back in your seats, now!" 

Gyojang's voice rumbled through the hall loudly as students were still whispering, grudgingly shuffling back to their seats.

"Get the cleaners here," Gyojang ordered the teachers who were equally as shocked and worried as the students.

I had been their quick entertainment in this boring assembly.

I knew everyone would speculate and talk about this for the whole week, until a new rumour or news was brought to their attention.

Everything felt like a spiralling dream as I felt a pair of gentle hands pull me to the girl's toilets to get cleaned up.

"Rinse your mouth and wash your face," Krystal comfortingly said as I did as I was told.

The tears that were a reflex from my vomit started falling down my face as more tears of distress piled up behind and rolled down my cheeks.

I couldn't stop sniffing and shaking as Krystal started rubbing my back and tying my hair up high. 

"Minnie it's going to be okay, just carry on staying strong. This time next week, you'll be free of all this pain," Krystal wiped my face with a wet tissue as she gently led me out.

As we were walking out of the building to catch some fresh air, a pair of strong hands yanked my shoulders back and turned me around roughly.

I closed my eyes from the pain which felt like my shoulder jerked out of place.

I opened my eyes and was staring in Taehyung's wide, questioning brown eyes as he was desperately searching my face for answers. 

"Kim Taehyung! What the-"

"Shut up Krystal!" He shouted as his eyes never left my teary ones once. 

I tried to shrug him off but he pinned me against the wall as Krystal tried to drag him off, but failed.

"Stop it! Ya, have some mercy! She just puked and you're manhandling her like that!" Krystal screamed as Taehyung let go of me briefly.

My mind was still whizzing as I struggled to keep myself standing. 

"What sickness lasts for this long?!" Taehyung yelled at me, his words were deafening.

I pushed him away and walked out of the main doors as a whirl of cool breeze refreshingly caressed my sweaty face.

Krystal turned on her heel and rushed off somewhere as I heard Taehyung approach me from behind.

"Don't fucking walk away from me, Song Jasmine!" 

He grabbed my waist really tightly and he was constricting my bones as he held me against the wall so I couldn't squirm away.

"Ah-ouch! Taehyung, let go of me, it hurts!" I pleaded, running out of energy to speak as he was still staring at me.

I realised he had smoky eyes done and was wearing a blue suit which complemented his wild, orange hair. 

He must've come straight to assembly from an interview or photo shoot.

"I won't let you go until you tell me the truth, what's wrong with you? And why the fuck were you with Park Chanyeol?!" His deep voice boomed in my ear as his hair tickled my neck.

He pulled his face away so he could inspect my expression, but I looked away.

His eyes turned into flame balls as he pushed me harder into the wall, "Are you deaf? Answer me!" 

He was pushing me deeper into the wall and my back was starting to ache from the pressure of the door hinge digging into me, there was probably a massive bruise already.

I tried to pull away from his grasp, but he pushed me back as my lower back hit the door with a hollow thud. 

He stared at me with fiery eyes.

"You won't get away Song Jasmine, I need to know what you're hiding from me! You think you can keep secrets from me, from Kim Taehyung?! You have another thing coming, I won't let you go!"

He was shouting in my ear as I became numb under his strength, he was applying so much pressure with his arm that I couldn't feel my blood flowing.

"You're hurting me, jehbal..." 

My voice trailed off from pain but Taehyung kept me pressed harder against the door.

Before I could say anything, Krystal had returned with Jimin and Namjoon who were also wearing makeup and had their hair done.

"Taehyunga, what are you doing? Let go of her," Namjoon tried to pull him off me, but Taehyung pushed him away roughly.

He unknowingly dug his long fingers hard into my waist as I flinched from the sharp pain.

All of a sudden, Jimin ran up to Taehyung and dragged him off me with both his arms.  

Taehyung let go and used all his force to push Jimin back so he stumbled before regaining his balance.

"I said fuck off! This is none of your business!" Taehyung roared at Jimin. 

Jimin lifted Taehyung by the collar and pushed him away from me as he stood in between us, blocking Taehyung from me.

"Look! You're fucking hurting her!" Jimin clenched his fists and jaw as Taehyung stared wide eyed at him before looking to me.

I dropped my eyes down and shuffled behind Jimin, Taehyung was dangerously scary, and I'd never seen him this angry with me before.

Just before Taehyung could leap at Jimin, Namjoon pinned Taehyung to the lockers and tried his best to calm him down.

There was a loud bang as Namjoon hurled Taehyung back, his body impacting with the metal of the lockers. 

"Taehyung! What the fuck?! Look at me and take deep breaths in and out, what's gotten into you? Ya Krystal, take Jasmine away," Namjoon firmly said, struggling to hold Taehyung back. 

"NO! Don't you dare take her away Krystal, I'm warning you! Ya she's my fucking girlfriend, she's mine! Ya! YA!"

"Ppalli, Krystal hurry up! Ya Jimin help me!" Namjoon shouted as Krystal froze before she quickly shuffled me away, she was obviously as shocked as I was. 

We heard Taehyung shouting insults at them as we fast paced out of the school grounds and made our way back to the train station to take the fast train back to Seoul for the weekend. 

We were both silent with astonishment at Taehyung's savage outburst.

When the train stopped at Daejeon station to take on more passengers, I turned my head to a drowsy Krystal who immediately opened her eyes and looked back at me.

I gulped, "Do you think he knows?"

Krystal returned a worry look before she shook her head.

"If he knew, he'd have reacted much worse. Just hold on until next Thursday, don't speak to him until the abortion is over," she whispered quietly in my ear, looking around to check if anyone was listening.  

I nodded and stared down at my fingers, whilst using my right hand to massage my aching back.

Which devil had possessed Taehyung?

He must know something; he's never reacted like that before.

Even when he saw Jackson in my room, his eyes were blazing yet still full of want and passion, but today I only saw pure rage and resentment. 

Just as I was about to say something, Krystal pinched me hard from under the table.

I turned to her and she shook her head once as she put on a blank expression.

I looked up and saw a large group of girls pointing to us and whispering to each other.

I turned around and saw two guys with their hands wrapped around professional cameras dangling from their necks, watching the both of us intently. 

I slowly turned my head back, taking a deep breath in and out. 

I looked at Krystal from under my bangs and saw she was looking out of the window.

I sighed and remembered that outside Daegu High was a very fierce entertainment world waiting to pounce on our every move.

**************************

"Jimin, when are you coming over? Mum's reception is tonight and we need to practice!" 

I couldn't sleep all night so decided to wake Jimin up at 9 am on a Sunday morning. 

I was living with Mum in the apartment she was renting out; it was very spacious and reminded me of the one I stayed in when I had my first encounter with Kim Taehyung.

I closed my eyes as my mind was replaying Taehyung's fuming eyes and anger which made me shudder.

Yesterday, Jimin had come over and told me Taehyung had calmed down but was still very quiet, even in the live interview they had. 

I didn't want to speak about Taehyung so I told Jimin that we should just focus on practising. 

 He agreed and so we ended up with a neat dance routine to the song, 'wedding dress' by Taeyang. 

Speaking to Jimin again reminded me that I still always had him by my side, even though his brother was fuming with me.

Jimin was always there for me and I can never repay his loyalty and friendship.

"Minnie what the hell, it's – ya! It's 9 am!" Jimin groaned, his morning voice was pretty deep. 

I sighed and chuckled, "Please come over quick. Mum left early with her friends and she expects a perfect dance by tonight. Please Jiminie..."

I waited for a couple of seconds before I heard him sigh and stretch loudly, "Alright, I'll be there in an hour."

"An hour?! Ya Jiminie! That's too long, I want you here now!" I whined as Jimin laughed. 

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Taetae?" 

I paused and rolled my eyes.

"I'm saying it to you. Come here within half an hour or else," I warned as he cut the phone. 

I put the phone down and quickly opened whatsapp to check Taehyung's last seen time. 

I was scrolling through our past chat history and couldn't help but smile to myself, gosh we shared a heck load of cute moments together.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell him that I'm always here, and I'm always his. 

My fingers were typing my thoughts.

Suddenly, I saw he came online as I quickly deleted the typed message and clicked the home button to leave the app. 

My heart was fluttering, what if he saw me typing? 

I groaned and stretched, I guess one thing that will always stay with me is how awkward my life is. 

After I took a shower and got dressed into casual clothes, I heard the buzzer ring as I let Jimin up and into the apartment. 

"Jiminie!" I screeched as he laughed from under his black face mask. 

He lifted his black cap up and brushed his hair back as he flung himself on our coach in the main room. 

I heard screams from outside and looked out of the window all the way down to see groups of girls screaming 'Park Jimin!'

"Ya move from the window Minnie," Jimin said as he took his face mask off and walked over to the kitchen. 

I moved away, "They can't see me anyway, we're on the top floor."

"You'd be surprised at what my fans can do," Jimin smirked proudly as he poured himself some orange juice.

I went over to the kitchen, "Sit down. I'll make us some breakfast."

He raised his eyebrows and turned the corners of his mouth downwards, "Aigo, since when did Minnie become a good housewife?"

I pushed him playfully, "Ya be grateful I'm offering. Aunt Jeong taught me little bits and bobs about cooking that Mum could never teach me. You know I can make kimchi fried rice now?"

Jimin turned to me and beamed, his eyes disappearing.

"Ai jinja? That's my favourite food! Can you make it right now?" Jimin was getting excited as he twirled around on the spot.

I laughed out loud, "I made some yesterday after you left. It tastes better when fresh but-"

Jimin ran over to me and put his finger to my lips, "Stop talking. Give me the kimchi!" 

He put on a King voice as I bowed and poured some rice in a plate before I reheated it and cooled it down with some newspaper.

Jimin was licking his lips as he stood over my shoulder.

"Open wide, its hot," I said as Jimin wiggled before he opened his mouth wide and took every grain of rice off the spoon.

I watched his reaction as his mouth was shivering, trying to cool it down before he chewed and was savouring the taste.

He expressed the taste with his eyes as they widened and he opened his mouth, "Ya, this is daebak. Give me more!" 

I laughed and patted his soft hair down before feeding him more spoons of rice.

"Ya, you eat too!" 

Jimin took the spoon from me and piled a humongous amount on before he stuffed it in my mouth, laughing as a load of rice got stuck on my chin. 

I made us hot chocolate and cut slices of strawberry cheesecake as Jimin started telling me stories of their trainee experiences and informing me of their progress and debut. 

We laughed and messed around for hours, digesting the food until I realised it was nearly 1 pm and we needed to perfect our dance.

"Jiminie! We need to get it perfect for tonight, play the song on the TV please," I shouted as I put on the heels I'd wear to make the practice better.

As soon as I came back to the main room, Jimin started protesting.

"You can't wear those, they're so high! I'm gonna look even shorter than I am! Wear flats or something else Minnie," he complained as I rolled my eyes and picked out a cute pair of flats. 

"That's better," Jimin smiled and ruffled my bangs as I glared at him.

We ended up practising our dance for ages, taking short breaks and messing around.

After we were satisfied with it, we ended up doing karaoke and freestyle to Big Bang and Girl's Generation songs.

I couldn't stop laughing when I saw how good Jimin was at girl dancing, he could go down low and move his hips better than the girls!

"Hahaha, this is nothing, you should see Hobie and Kookie!" Jimin laughed as he held on to his stomach. 

We started chilling some more, jamming to slow music and talking about life. 

"Taehyung is bent on the idea that you're hiding something big from him. I've noticed you're really quiet around him and you don't look sick but you have ill tendencies, what's up Minnie?" Jimin asked seriously as he shuffled over to me, his eyes wide with concern.

I stared back at him and a lump formed in my throat, we were having so much fun until he dragged me back to reality.

"You care about me, right?" I asked solemnly.

Jimin raised his eyebrows, "Where is this leading to? That's a rhetorical question."

I chuckled plainly, "If you care about me then please, at least for tonight, don't talk about Taehyung. Don't talk about anything, let's just have fun."

Jimin stared at me, his mouth forming into a smile, but his warm eyes still gazing deep into mine.

He pulled up his ripped black jeans before he fixed his black t shirt and lifted me up by the hand. 

"Then it's time for you to get ready. Do you have your clothes ready?" He asked kindly as I nodded.

Jimin always had his huge heart up his sleeve, I would give anything for this day to never end. 

He always makes me feel extra special and there's never a dull moment or a moment when I don't find myself smiling around Jimin.

"Earth to Minnie? It's now 3 pm and you have two hours to get ready. Ya Minnie stop zoning out! You need an early sleep tonight, we have to start finishing our project tomorrow!"

Jimin clicked his fingers in my face which shook me out of my imagination. 

"What are you wearing? Ya you can't wear this!" I exclaimed in shock. 

Jimin shrugged his shoulders and laughed. 

"I know pabo. Listen, I'm gonna go to the dry cleaners to pick up my suit and when I come back, you should be ready, arasso?" Jimin came closer to me and brushed his hair back, his puppy eyes gaping in mine as I laughed.

"Arasso Seonsaengnim."

He laughed before he kissed me on the forehead.

Woah, I wasn't expecting that at all. 

Seeing his cheeks turn pink told me that he didn't expect himself to do that either as he shuffled to the door, putting his face mask on again and covering his eyes with his cap.

"Don't be long," I quietly said behind him as he stopped and nodded his head before closing the door behind him. 

I touched my forehead and recalled learning in psychology that a kiss on the forehead is a protective and caring one that one does to their best friend.

Or it could be a symbol of deep affection to a loved one.

Jimin and I have an unexplainable connection; no one can understand it, not even us. 

I went to my room and took the protective covering off the long, flowy lilac dress we ended up buying. 

It was a stunningly simple chiffon dress that dropped down to the floor with a flower diamante waist belt and matching diamante tiara. 

I laughed as I remembered how Mum wanted Jackson to wear a matching lilac tie and lilac pocket flower, she even wanted him to wear a lilac shirt, but Ruiji said that was going a bit too far so Mum reluctantly allowed Jackson to wear a white under shirt. 

I looked in the mirror and immediately saw a Tinkerbelle instead of plain old Song Jasmine, this dress was beautiful and did me wonders.

I decided to blow dry my hair and tie it up in a fancy, loose bun that I'd been watching YouTube tutorials on how to do for ages. 

I turned my bangs into a soft, side quiff and held it in place with a couple of black bobby pins and held the bun in place with matching diamante hair slides as I let some strands of wavy brown hair fall on my face.

I smiled when I saw how perfect my hair had turned out and finished it off with a few hearty sprays of hairspray to keep it all in place before I moved onto my makeup. 

I kept it simple with a matte foundation look and a bit of light pink blush, before I made a soft cat eye wing and curled my lashes before applying two coats of mascara.

I added some sparkly white eye shadow to the corner of my eyes and applied some pink lip tint, before I set the makeup with setting spray as I heard the buzzer ring again, Jimin had come back. 

I lifted my dress and rushed to open the door.

Jimin was dressed in a black and white suit; he looked very sharp and handsome. 

I noticed he still had his cap and face mask on, but could see his face glowing with dewy bb cream. 

He looked exactly like a manga character.

As he was coming in, his head was down but he froze when he looked up to see me. 

I felt his eyes scanning me from head to toe as he wasn't moving.

"Jimin? I'm nearly ready, why are you wearing a cap?" I asked, but he wasn't listening, he was lost in his own world. 

I sighed and went back to my room, the reception was in an hour and I couldn't be late. 

I slipped on my white flats and was glad that I decided to wear these, they were really comfortable and no one would see them anyway, my dress would cover it. 

As I was putting my phone in my clutch, I felt something fall out.

I looked to the ground and saw the beautiful, dainty necklace that Taehyung gave me on the talent show.

I picked it up as tears swelled in my eyes; it seemed like years ago when we were enjoying carefree, innocent romance, where did all this stress and distance come from? 

I kissed the necklace and put it on, it perfected my look. 

I smiled with cloudy eyes at myself as I heard Jimin knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as he slipped in.

My mouth dropped open, he had styled his hair and looked very dapper. 

There was an awkward cough before he came over to me.

"You look beautiful," he said softly as I smiled to him.

Our eyes met and he looked so delicate and unreal as he picked up the tiara and placed it carefully on my head, tucking it firmly into my hair.

We looked at each other, satisfied at how we turned out, before Jimin broke the wonderful silence that spoke a thousand words. 

"Princess Jasmine, your carpet awaits you," Jimin chuckled as he held his arm out for me to link on to.

I linked onto his arm as he picked up my clutch and turned the lights off before we left the apartment together.

"Jimin," I muttered as we got into the lift, it was dangerous if any media or fan saw this.

He turned to me sadly, "I know. But no one is here in the lift and we have ten more floors to ourselves."

He winked as I blushed, why would he say something like that?

Noticing my awkwardness, he chuckled, "I'm only messing. Ya let's take a selca."

We took a mirror selfie and a front camera selfie before Jimin went down on his knees and took angled pictures of me in the dress. 

"Send them all to me," I said as Jimin nodded, brushing his styled black hair back gently.

"Did you do your own hair and makeup?" I asked with humorous disbelief. 

He nodded, "Of course."

The lift opened to the ground floor as Jimin turned to me, "I've called a taxi, but if there are any fans or journalists, just act normal and put on a blank face."

I nodded, I already had enough experience with the press to last a lifetime and I wasn't even an idol. 

Just as he predicted, as soon as we left the apartment block, a mass load of fan girls and flashing cameras awaited us.

Jimin managed to swerve straight through them as one apartment security guard was helping him get through, but I got stuck in the crowd of pushing and shoving.

Girls were screaming Jimin's name and I was partially shocked as to how they knew he'd be coming out at this very moment as well as upset that in all the pushing, my hair and outfit might get ruined. 

"Jiminie!" I shouted his name as I could feel tugging on my dress.

Aish, I would be a mess even before I went to Mum's reception, I'd let her down so badly if I looked messy.

"Minnie!" Jimin's voice was coming back through the crowd as I heard girls screaming even louder.

One girl pushed me so hard that I lost balance and was about to fall forward when I felt myself in strong, muscly arms. 

I looked up and saw Jimin's worried eyes scanning my face before firmly taking my hand and dragging me over to the taxi.

He was pushing the media and fan girls out of the way, making sure I had enough room to get through.

He opened the taxi door and waited for me to get in first before lifting my short trail from the back and sitting next to me, closing the door behind him.

All the voices and screams were muffled as Jimin looked annoyed and frustrated, covering his face from the flashing cameras.

"The Ritz juseyo. Ppalli," Jimin urged the driver to go off as he nodded and whizzed off down the road. 

I turned to Jimin, "That was so close! Ya how do you deal with that every day?" 

He looked straight ahead, "I love it. It's brilliant."

I chuckled, "That didn't sound enthusiastic enough."

He turned to me; his puppy eyes had turned slanted and had become strangely luring.

"Yeah that's the thing. I love it for myself and Bangtan only. I can't stand to see anyone pushing you, ya it boils my blood to see anyone even lay a finger on you!" 

I stared at him with wide eyes as he looked away and outside the window until we finally reached The Ritz hotel, where the reception was to take place.

No words were exchanged as Jimin helped me fix my tiara and makeup before we left the car in a rush. 

We walked to the main desk and signed our names, passing through security as we saw crowds of people all dressed in suits and pastel colour dresses.

I recognised some hosts and MC's from KBS and even saw Taeyeon and Tiffany from Girl's Generation, how daebak! 

They were even more stunning in real life and obviously were surrounded by dozens of press and important people.

I looked to Jimin who was buttoning his front blazer and had put on a confident, manly face as he looked straight ahead, but still holding onto my off white clutch bag as my heart was radiating happiness.

The chandelier lights reflected off his glowing skin, he looked like a handsome prince and I was his princess. 

"Minnie! Jimin!"

I looked away from Jimin and saw a suited Jackson running our way with some guys whom I didn't recognise.

Before I could say anything, Jimin and Jackson were greeting each other.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked, breaking their conversation.

"Is someone talking?" Jackson looked around as Jimin and the other guys started laughing.

I scowled and looked away, folding my arms as I felt Jimin's hand on my arm.

"Mianhae, haha, Jackson is such a funny guy! We met backstage at a trainee show," Jimin explained as Jackson smiled at me, wiggling his blonde eyebrows.

I looked from Jimin to Jackson and then to the three guys that were all glaring at me shamelessly. 

I glared back at them as Jackson realised the tension which had just developed.

"Oh how rude of me, this is Junior, Mark and Bambam. This isn't the whole group but we will be debuting together soon so watch out! Guys this is Song Jasmine, my step sister," Jackson excitedly introduced us.

I must say, they were all pretty handsome and Mark spoke really good English which instantly attracted me to him the most. 

He reminded me of Ryan from London who I had a huge crush on. 

"Woah, she's so hot!" The guy called Bambam loudly whispered to Jackson who told him he was being too loud.

"Is your real name Bambam?" I asked, not meaning to sound patronising or rude as Jimin resumed conversation with Jackson.

"No its not. As you can probably tell, my Korean isn't too good. If I told you my real name, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it," he chuckled childishly. 

I laughed, "Trust me, I'm not one to judge about Korean pronunciation."

"He's from Thailand," Mark said with a deep voice and a very attractive smile.

I nodded and realised his eyes never left my face even after I looked away.

I felt a bit awkward and went over to greet Mum who looked absolutely stunning in a long, figure hugging white dress with her light brown hair curled and her bright hazel eyes rimmed with smoky black eyeliner. 

They had their actual ceremony last week, but this was the first time they'd introduced themselves to their friends as a married couple, hence a wedding reception. 

Everyone slowly entered the main hall where fancy round tables and cutlery were laid out. 

There was an empty floor right in the middle and as I watched all the guests sitting down, I realised this would be the dance floor. 

Jackson, his friends, Jimin and I were all seated on one table beside the head table where Mum and Ruiji were seated. 

We all started laughing at Jackson and Bambam's cute relationship as we tucked in to the delicious food that was served. 

There was a presenter type of guy who was reading the schedule of the evening out and when he told everyone that it was time for mine and Jimin's dance, butterflies erupted in my belly as I met Jimin's eye.

Everyone cheered on as Jimin stood up, smiling and took me by the hand to the centre of the floor.

He obviously had practice performing in front of people and was very confident, but I felt queasy knowing hundreds of eyes were about to watch my every move. 

There was a live orchestra band and pianist who started playing wedding dress and a singer started singing the song live which made this dance even more special. 

Jimin stared deep into my eyes as we stood facing each other in the centre of the floor.   
   
As soon as the music dropped, he twirled me around elegantly and we were inches from each other on so many occasions which everyone apparently loved and were cheering loudly for. 

I even heard some whistling when Jimin pulled me back into him.

We ended the performance when Jimin lifted me in the air and let go before he caught me by the waist gently.

I could feel his warm breath down the back of my neck as I pulled away, bowing to everyone who was loudly clapping.

Jimin was an amazing dancer; he had practically done all the work and just tugged at me to follow in his footsteps.

I looked over at Mum and saw she was teary eyed as I looked back to Jimin who flashed me his priceless eye smile, whilst regaining his breath.

The tempo of the music gradually changed as everyone got up to dance, the waiters pulling the tables away as the lighting of the hall was dimmed and flashing different neon colours. 

The orchestra changed their tune and started performing modern songs. 

I was making my way over to meet Tiffany and Taeyeon but just before I reached them, they were ushered away by a couple of burly security guards which dampened my mood slightly.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" 

I looked up and saw it was Mark, he was smiling at me gorgeously and his chiselled jaw was pouting his plump lips forward as I found myself nodding.

Before I knew it, he started spinning me around and pulling me closer to him as a slow jazz song started to play.

"Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wouldn't let you leave without a dance," he muttered in my ear as we were dancing pretty close.

He was very good looking and if I met him this time last year, I would definitely allow him to have my number, but things were so different now.

Before I could say anything, he shushed me.

"I know you're taken. But let me enjoy this dance," his smooth voice entered both my ears as I leant on his shoulder for a couple of minutes before I broke away.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I chuckled, that was weird. 

He came and left just like that, he must be such a smooth talker to every pretty girl he sees.

As the night progressed, the traditional soju and beer were bought out as everyone started getting drunk.

The orchestra and singer had disbanded as a pop CD was booming from the surround sound speaker system.

I checked the time and it was nearly 11 pm.

Shit, we had school tomorrow and so I started looking for Jimin.

I double turned when I saw Jackson dancing very lustfully with a girl who had long, jet black hair and I couldn't recognise. 

He roughly turned her around to him and pushed her against a wall before groping her everywhere and passionately kissing her. 

His face was glued to hers as his slicked back blonde hair was falling out of place.

I turned away and shuddered, not wanting to see any more of Jacksons love life as I continued looking for Jimin.

I saw Mum and Ruiji having a drunken blast with their friends and I grinned, she looked so carefree and genuinely happier than I'd ever seen her. 

I decided to leave her having fun, they were going on their honeymoon tomorrow evening anyway, so they might as well enjoy this final hangover they'd get.

I walked out of the hall and down the front lobby, the chandeliers were still as handsomely bright as ever amidst the dark night.

I was reminded of the great hall from Harry Potter, the glow and feel of celebrities leaving the grand hotel was a good feeling which I could get used to.

I couldn't find Jimin, maybe he had gone back to his studio or was called back to the dorm by his manager for being out too late.

Just as I left the front sliding doors, someone covered my eyes.

I couldn't see anything and I panicked, it was late and anything could happen to me.

"Guess who?" 

Jimin, the bastard.

"Ya!" I elbowed him hard in his stomach as he laughed in pain.

"I thought you were a stranger! Ya I was scared, you left me and-"

He cut me off, "I would never leave you."

I dipped my eyes as Jimin put his arm around my shoulder, "Let's get you home."

"That's the best thing you've said all night," I chuckled as Jimin tried to call a taxi, but couldn't get through to one.

We waited for ten minutes before I nudged him impatiently.

"It's not too far a walk, let's go. It doesn't matter about the taxi," I took Jimin by the hand as he reluctantly followed me down the road and through the park.

We were nearly at the apartment block when there was a bright flash of lightning and moments later, an angry echo of thunder bellowed through the Seoul night sky.

I immediately grabbed on to Jimin's arm as he momentarily froze before hugging me back tightly.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, rain started pouring down fast and my hair was dripping in less than ten seconds as I started shivering uncontrollably.

"Omo, Minnie you're going to get a cold!" 

Jimin brushed his wet hair back and took off his heavy blazer as he engulfed my arms in it and wrapped me close to him, all the while jogging back to the apartment. 

When we finally reached the apartment, we pulled open the door and threw ourselves down on the carpeted ground floor, shaking the excess water off before trudging over to the lifts and pressing the up button. 

As we got into the lift, I noticed Jimin was shivering and his button nose had turned bright red as he was sniffing. 

"Jiminie, you were worried about me getting a cold, but look at you!" I worriedly exclaimed as Jimin tried to laugh it off, but his jaw was clattering from the cold.

Luckily, the lift opened just in time as I unlocked the apartment door and helped Jimin inside. 

I turned the central heating on and wrapped Jimin in some thick wool blankets before running to the bathroom and getting a fresh towel which I dried his black hair with.

I felt his forehead and he was burning up, so implored the old fashioned way of nursing and grabbed wet flannels and placed them on his head. 

"Jiminie, you pabo! Look at you," I whispered as he was dozing off, his cute face turning very puppy like. 

I bent over him to check his temperature; it was gradually regaining a steady balance.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me, our faces were only inches away from each other as I stared back into his eyes.

I'd never been in such a close proximity with Jimin and although it was very awkward, I couldn't move away from the warmth which was radiating off his face.

"You're the most beautiful girl this universe has to offer," Jimin whispered gently.

I blushed and looked down as Jimin sighed.

"I wish I was Taehyung..." 

He trailed off as I stared at him in shock, was he even aware of what he was saying?

"Jimin, you-"

"Shhh, let me speak. Minnie, I – I know I'm nothing, I know you are a princess and I'm an ugly traveller, but I've never loved someone the way I love you..."

I shook my head and focused my eyes on Jimin.

His eyes were slowly closing as he was falling asleep.

He didn't know what he was saying...

What do you mean Jimin? 

Don't say these things, don't create a worse situation...

I closed my eyes, Jimin is talking out of shock, he's cold and is just grateful for me bringing him up here.

You  are my best friend, nothing more, nothing less...

Just as Jimin had fallen asleep, his phone begun to ring.

I picked it up, it was a no caller ID. 

"Hello, Jiminie?" 

I stopped breathing for a split second, I hadn't heard that spine tingling deep voice in a while. 

"Jimin? Are you there? Ya are you still at that reception? Can you hear me? I didn't get the pictures of Minnie you promised to send..."

I cut the phone and let out the breath I was holding in.

Taehyung's caring voice made my stomach do somersaults, I needed him back now more than ever.

Jimin took the angled pictures for Taehyung? 

So Taehyung wanted to know how I looked like, he was pretending to be angry with me but always asking Jimin how I was...

I looked down and saw a heaven sent angel sleeping on the couch as a lonely tear rolled down my cheek.

I'm sorry Jimin, but I only love Taehyung.

You are my best friend, stay that way, please.


	29. Decisions

I woke up to the continuous sound of the apartment buzzer ringing.

“Ya, stop!”

I tried to shout, but my voice was a muffled croak as I lifted my head from the pillow and checked my phone.

Shit.

I jumped out of bed, it was already 8 am and I had school in an hour!

I should’ve caught the fast train to Daegu ages ago and now I’d definitely be late.

I sprinted out of my bedroom and through the main room; I realised the couch was empty as I answered the buzzer.

“I’ve been waiting for ages! Hurry up! You better be down in ten minutes!”

Krystal was frustrated as she cut the buzzer and I ran back to quickly put on my school uniform.

I had no time for a shower, so quickly brushed my teeth and let my hair fall down my back in morning waves and used my fingers to brush down my straight bangs.

I grabbed my bag and locked the apartment door, pressing the down button on the lift hundreds of times; it was taking the piss and coming up at the pace of a snail.

“Ai jinja? Why today?” I quietly groaned to myself with annoyance as the lift finally came up.

I looked at myself in the lift mirror and felt sick at how dull I looked, so pulled out my pocket size concealer and bb cream, applying it liberally to cover my tired face.

I used a red lip tint to make myself look and feel fresh and presentable.

I darted out of the lift and squinted as the sun hit my eyes.

“Hurry up or we’ll miss the final fast train to Daegu!”

Krystal grabbed my hand as we ran to the train station, just about sliding in the train as the door closed on my skirt.

I tugged it free as we rolled down on the nearest seats, panting as the train whizzed off.

We were half an hour late as Mr Wang shook his head with anger when we slipped in class.

It was a packed class and luckily we didn’t get shouted at as I slid over to my corner seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially Taehyung whose eyes I could feel were following me.

Jimin turned to me as I regained my breath and slumped down next to him.

“Mianhae I couldn’t wake you up, I left early for practice,” he apologised as I waved my hand.

“It’s okay, my alarm must’ve gone off but I was just so tired,” I replied, swallowing the rapid breaths.

I’d run so many times for the train before and never got out of breath like today.

“Song Jasmine! First you stroll in late and now this disruption! Stand up,” Mr Wang’s voice echoed through the class as all heads turned to me.

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I stumbled over my chair whilst getting up.

“Stay standing until I say you can sit,” he ordered coldly as I tilted my head down, letting my hair fall to conceal my humiliated expression.

This day was already going so bad, and I just knew this week would only get worse.

He made me stand for fifteen minutes whilst he was debriefing the class for the citizenship projects we’d been working on these past months, before he finally told me to sit back down.

Mine and Jimin’s project was nearly complete, we just needed to visit some more homes to collect a final sweep of old toys for the girl’s orphanage.

“Okay class, you have until the end of break to complete your project. This will be the last day you can use lesson time to do so and I expect a completed coursework by next Friday,” Mr Wang informed us.

He visited every pair individually with his clipboard and some pairs left the class whilst others stayed and completed their written work.

I looked through my bangs and saw Taehyung and Sooyoung get up to go and complete their project elsewhere.

Jimin answered my thoughts as though he read my mind.

“Taetae has to be nice to Sooyoung because firstly, she’s Jungkook’s girlfriend and secondly, he has to complete the project with her. Don’t worry, it’s nothing else.”

I tried to smile at Jimin thankfully, but that wasn’t what I was worried about.

I knew that Taehyung had no other interest in Sooyoung, I trusted him.

But I was worried about everything Chanyeol told me that day; I was worried that she’d tell Taehyung that I was hiding my pregnancy from him.

I shook my head and tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat as I turned to Jimin.

“Ya, forget that. We only have one hour to collect more toys so let’s just stay local,” I said as Jimin lifted his eyes to stare in mine.

As I looked at his warm brown eyes, I remembered what happened last night and all the things he said.

That couldn’t have been a confession; Jimin was half asleep so he was probably just delirious.

I looked away and broke eye contact as Jimin chuckled lightly and got up, leading the way out of class as I followed him.

“Jasmine and Jimin pick up a yellow tray on your way out from reception so that you can carry the donations,” Mr Wang told us loudly from across the class as he was checking on Kyungsoo and Seungwan’s project.

I laughed as Kyungsoo’s happy face dropped when Mr Wang told him to take out his work which he left at their studio in Seoul.

The hour in which we had to collect old toys in went pretty smoothly.

Children were so easily entertained because of how pure their souls were, yet it broke my heart knowing that millions of children like the ones we were collecting donations for had nothing.

No toys, no parents, no genuine love.

Yet, when Jimin and I visited them, they were so happy in their own company, in their own world.

They were all individual blessings, who knows what they’ll grow up to be, they just need a chance to live.

We stayed on the main road and went to a few side roads, ringing doorbells and explaining what we had come to do and for what cause, as we received welcoming smiles and heaps of old toys.

The only problem we faced was some homeowners recognising Jimin and desperately wanting to take pictures with him.

Jimin would chuckle and nod as I stood there smiling, watching him pose for selfies until I heard loud noise coming our way.

Someone must’ve shared the location of the picture on SNS, as a group of young girls with heavy cameras came shouting and screaming ‘Park Jimin’.

“Omo, not again,” I sobbed as Jimin beamed and waved at them, saying he had to go back to school.

Although they were upset that they couldn’t speak to him properly, these girls were very respectful as they even smiled at me and let us get back on our way without anymore disruptions.

“They were so nice compared to the fans in Seoul,” I nudged Jimin as he brushed his hair back, smiling.

“Ya my fans all over Korea are nice, they are all my girlfriends.”

I laughed, “Girlfriends? Park Jimin the player strikes again.”

He turned to me with an open mouth, “Player? Since when?”

“It doesn’t matter; soon it won’t just be Korea. Soon you’ll have fans all over the world! Maybe you already do!” I said enthusiastically.

Jimin smirked and looked down, “I can’t wait for that day to come. But you’ll always stay my biggest fan, right?”

I bumped my head on Jimin’s shoulder, “Of course pabo.”

There was a silence that soon became a little awkward which was pretty weird because there was never an awkward moment around Jimin before.

“It’s too heavy to hold!” I broke the silence and whined as Jimin laughed loudly.

He took the full tray from me and carried it with one hand.

“You should’ve said something before then, you moany cow,” he teased as I pinched his arm.

He left his blazer in class, so his white t shirt revealed his toned arms from which I grabbed some fat.

“Ah-ouch! You pinched me so hard!” Jimin rubbed his underarm like a kid as I laughed.

“Now who’s the moany cow.”

Jimin tugged at my hair before we visited a few more houses to collect donations and checked the time.

Our hour was nearly over, so we decided to head back to school.

“Seoeon and Seojun had a lot of old toys that were still in brand new condition. I put them right at the bottom,” I told Jimin as he laughed charmingly.

“Aegyo, they’re so cute when they play together. They must be growing up really fast!”

I nodded happily, before I realised my face had dropped.

“What’s wrong?” Jimin asked, using his thighs to lift up the heavy tray.

“Ever since Eonni’s problem, I haven’t gone back home. I don’t know how the situation is like,” I sighed.

Jimin stared at me before he flicked his hair back, “Why don’t you go back today?”

“I can’t. I mean, I’ll probably go back on Friday or the weekend,” I quickly said as my heart was drowning.

This Thursday was the abortion appointment Krystal had booked for me in Busan and I couldn’t bear to see the twins, they’d remind me of how big a blessing having a child was.

Noticing my tone, Jimin changed the subject.

“The wedding reception last night was quite a blast.”

We crossed the road and just about avoided a group of school girls who luckily didn’t recognise Jimin as he dipped his head pretty low.

“Ya those are the type you want to avoid. I love all of them, but seeing you with me, they might do something crazy,” Jimin whispered as I turned back to look at them.

“Haha, I recognise a few of them. They aren’t too bad, one actually started to style her uniform and hair like me,” I chuckled as Jimin raised his eyebrows.

I poked him as he repeated what he said about the wedding reception.

“Yeah, I’m glad Mum’s finally happy with a man. Just need to find Appa one,” I replied, avoiding any talk of what happened when we got back to the apartment.

I wanted Jimin to sense my hesitation and change the subject, but he didn’t.

“I meant what I said yesterday night,” Jimin replied as we were now entering the school gates again.

Holy shit, he remembered.

No Jimin, you don’t know what you’re saying.

Don’t do this.

“What are you talking about?” I asked quietly, looking the other way.

Jimin stopped and let the tray fall, we were in the school grounds and it was pretty empty, but the break bell was about to ring any moment now.

I turned to the sound of the tray dropping and my eyes widened when I saw Jimin approaching me.

I stepped back as he took my hands, “I can’t control how I feel, Minnie. Try to understand, it kills me to see you with Taehyung. I love the both of you, but I – I love you so much. You are everything to me.”

I shook my head slowly and snatched my hands away from his.

“No – Jimin, you – you can’t say that. You’re my best friend-”

Students were pouring out on the fields as Jimin kept eye contact with me and cut me off loudly.

“I fucking love you Song Jasmine! I know you’re Taehyung’s girlfriend, but I – I can’t hold it in anymore! You don’t know how much it kills me when I see your face, I’ve always loved you, you’ve never seen me in any way other than a friend, how can you possibly know what your presence does to me?”

Tears were swelling in my eyes.

Oh Jiminie, why do you feel this way for me?

“Jimin, stop, please-”

He cut me off again, but with anger in his voice, “Let me speak today! Even if I never get a chance to speak to you again, I want to say it all now!”

I looked around and saw some curious students stop to look our way, whispering to each other but Jimin’s eyes were still fixed on me.

I sighed and grabbed his hand, running to the other side of the school building, near the car park as he instantly recoiled his hand.

“I know that you think you love Taehyung and I want you to be happy, I really do! I’ve stayed quiet for so long because he’s my best friend, he’s my brother; his happiness is worth more than my existence. But Minnie, I can’t bear the way he’s been treating you, you deserve much better!”

Jimin was subconsciously coming closer to me as I kept on stepping back, shaking my head with disbelief.

“Jiminie, you’re my best friend. You don’t know what you’re saying. Ya look how many girls die over you!” I made my tone calmer, but Jimin shook his head and grabbed my hand firmly.

“I don’t care about other girls, I only see you, you’re the only one who’s made me smile like no one else ever can,” Jimin exclaimed, his puppy eyes locking with mine.

I cupped his face with one hand, “You know I’m only Taehyung’s.”

Jimin let go of my hand and looked down as he sniffed and blinked his wet eyelashes.

A tear fell down my cheek, why was this happening to me?

I’ve just made the kindest soul on this planet cry, I have to be cursed.

Hurting an angel like Jimin is something not even the devil himself would contemplate doing.

After what seemed like ages, Jimin looked up, but didn’t look in my eyes.

“I’m always here for you. When you realise the truth, I’ll still be here. But please, please don’t smile at me. Please just stay away from me, even if I come to you, tell me to move. Say it’s for my own good, don’t let me look at you. Push me away each time, jehbal...”

I blinked and tears fell from both my eyes as Jimin looked destroyed.

“Haha, dammit Minnie. Even when you’re crying, you’re so beautiful. I don’t know what I’ll do without your smart mouth, I don’t know how I’ll stop my head spinning, but I’ll be fine as long as you stay away...”

I wanted to punch myself, why didn’t I believe Krystal when she overheard him and Jungkook speaking?

Why didn’t I understand that Jimin is a man too, he has feelings?

Why did I burden him with all my worries and concerns yet not bother to look in his heart once?

I could’ve stopped this; I could’ve stopped his feelings before they got out of hand like this.

“Jiminie, that’s impossible. You – you know I won’t be able to live like that! I can’t stay away from you,” I cried.

Why would he ask these things from me?

Jimin wiped my tears with shaking hands, “You have Taetae, stay happy with him, he will keep you smiling. I’ll always be here for you, but my weak heart can’t see your face every day without breaking, I can only mend it for so long before it’ll kill me.”

I shook my head constantly, “No, Aniyo! Jimin, don’t say that. Jehbal...”

My voice trailed off as my burning tears were choking my breathing.

“You have to do this, for me. I will never ever push you away if you come, but I love you so much that I will wither away if I see you more than necessary. Just promise me one thing,” Jimin softly spoke as his eyes were glazed with innocent tears.

I sniffed and trembled as Jimin was keeping me still.

“W-what is it? I’ll do anything...”

Jimin chuckled, it was a lonely laugh.

“If you believe that you belong with Taetae, promise me you won’t let him hurt you, promise me you’ll never let him make you cry. Ya, if he does...Haha, if he does, just come to me. I’ll wipe all your tears away and sort him out.”

I couldn’t take this anymore, my heart was about to burst, Jimin couldn’t be doing this.

Not to me, not to Minnie.

“I won’t let you do this to me, you don’t understand what you mean to me Jimin...You can’t say goodbye after watching me grow up! Jiminie, I need you, you’re everything my heart can’t explain.”

Jimin tried to pull me in for a hug, but I pushed him away, hitting him softly.

I didn’t want to cause him any more pain, but what to do with my crumbling heart?

Jimin ignored my protests and hugged me tightly, even though I was still pushing him away.

“Who said I’m saying goodbye? Minnie, I have to think about my health and career, if I see you all the time, I won’t be able to concentrate on anything else. You’re my worst distraction, you’re my downfall, but I want to sing for you forever.”

I let go of all the sadness I was holding back.

I couldn’t do this, but I needed his hug now more than ever.

I closed my eyes and savoured his warm hug as he wrapped his arms around me.

“If I can’t get you in real life, just know that all my songs and performances will be in your name. All of me loves everything about you, even if you love Taehyung, I’ll love that same love too...”

I sniffed and ran my hands through his soft, shining black hair, “Jimin...I promise that this will all work out. Sooner or later you’ll find someone who’s better than me, and then I promise never to leave you alone,” I whimpered, my voice muffled in his shoulder.

This wasn’t a goodbye, but for now I’d let Jimin think that I’m listening to his request.

We pulled apart gradually as we heard the bell for the end of break ringing.

Jimin turned around and wiped his face dry before looking at me and putting on a fake smile.

“Ya, let’s go back in,” he picked up the tray and ran forward, as though nothing had happened.

I stared at his back and followed him in slowly, wiping my eyes and nose with my sleeve.

Oh Jimin, how I wish you weren’t my best friend.

I wish I could control my heart, I’d choose you any day.

But my heart only beats Kim Taehyung’s name.

*******************************

“So all this time – all this time Jimin felt like this and didn’t even breathe a word of it to you? Ya, I think I’m gonna cry!”

It was a Wednesday morning and I just told Krystal about Jimin’s heartbreaking confession.

We were early to school and decided to sit in the back of the field, under the last oak tree, accompanied by the cool morning breeze and silence of the empty school grounds which would soon be filled by masses of students.

“I can’t stop hating myself for not realising it though. Ya, how many times must he have seen Taehyung and I kiss? I’m seriously such a stupid girl,” I said, pulling grass off the ground.

Krystal elbowed me, “Stop beating yourself up for it. It’s not all your fault, I mean yeah, you could’ve listened to me when I told you that Jungkook and Jimin were speaking about you but even then I didn’t know for sure myself.”

I laughed and threw grass at Krystal before she pulled my hair.

“Ouch! Why does everyone enjoy doing that to me?!” I complained, rubbing my head.

“Because you have such luscious European-like hair. Ya have you heard anything from Taehyung?” Krystal asked as students were slowly coming in to school.

I shook my head.

“Ani, I haven’t heard anything. Why is he being like this? He’ll ask everyone else about me, but he’s too arrogant to speak to me himself! He hasn’t even apologised for how he treated me!” I yelled as a nearby bird flew away.

Krystal turned to me solemnly, “I know you’re going to hate me for this but Taehyung is a very possessive guy. I feel like Jimin truly loves you whilst Taehyung needs you more than anyone else.”

I shook my head, “That’s what I thought at first about Taehyung. But now I know his love is just different. He’s not easy to understand, and his love is very delicate.”

“What does that even mean? Minnie, I care for you a lot and it hurt me so much to see Taehyung manhandle you like that-”

“Let’s go,” I cut her off and stood up.

Krystal glared at me, before she stood up reluctantly and we made our way back across the field.

We leaned against the railings of the school building, facing the entrance.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” She asked as we were waiting for the bell to ring.

“I don’t know. I mean yes of course I am, this thing needs to leave my body asap, but how will they do it?” I asked with concern, dropping my eyes down as Krystal was about to remind me of the reality of my situation.

Just then, I looked up and saw Namjoon and Yoongi walk in with Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung strolling behind.

Namjoon and Yoongi were bopping their heads, lost in their music whilst Hoseok was rapidly texting someone.

Jimin and Jungkook were messing around as Taehyung strolled in with his hands deep in his pockets, flicking his orange hair away from his wide eyes menacingly.

He instantly reminded me of the Taehyung I first saw at Appa’s apartment who looked like a dangerous rebel.

I watched him walk our way as he suddenly looked at me, our eyes about to lock, before I looked away.

I dropped my eyes and flushed a bright pink as Krystal turned to see what had caught my attention.

We waited for them to walk past and one by one, they gave us friendly smiles that we returned until Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin came our way.

I shuffled into Krystal as a built Jungkook glared at me first, just about missing my shoulder that I was certain he would’ve barged.

Taehyung turned his back to me, forcing me to step back as he looked at Krystal.

“Kai said you need to be at the SM building by five,” Taehyung’s deep voice grumbled as he strolled off, completely ignoring my existence.

My mouth parted with frustration as I looked at Jimin, but he too ignored me as he followed Taehyung into the building with a poker face on.

“That was so childish, Kai would’ve texted me anyway. He only did that to show he’s ignoring you,” Krystal said, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Whatever, I don’t care anyway,” I mumbled.

Lessons went by quite quickly as the teachers all lectured us about the same thing, drills for the upcoming examinations and when our coursework results would be out.

Daegu High was so disorganised this year, they still hadn’t finished doing a final marking of our coursework’s, so we’d find out the results all the way in August.

The way Taehyung was acting during class was the same as when I was new to Daegu high, and I knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up.

Sooner or later, he would corner me in a corridor or after school and talk to me about his feelings.

But this time round, I was happy he wasn’t speaking to me as it gave me more time to think about the abortion I was to have tomorrow.

“I’m so hungry,” I complained as Krystal and I walked out of chemistry together, picking up our bags and heading over to the canteen.

Krystal stopped and checked her pockets before she tapped me, “You go on. Save me a seat, I think I left my phone on charger in Maths!”

I nodded and chuckled as I watched Krystal run past gawping students, firmly but politely telling them to move out of her way.

Just as I was about to enter the canteen, Sooyoung came out and barged me out of the way.

I turned to her with anger as she smirked at me.

“I know you’re carrying extra load, but watch yourself,” she laughed patronisingly as my eyes widened.

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet ran over to her as I roughly pushed her around and pulled her by the collar into the nearby wall.

“Why did you say that?!” I demanded as she tried to move my hands, but I was holding her up tightly.

I guess I’d learnt how to manhandle people from Taehyung.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so loud with your business,” she replied confidently.

I let go of her as she fixed her collar and stared at me in satisfaction with her wide, double lidded eyes.

“You’re misinformed. Someone’s been lying to you,” I stuttered as Sooyoung came closer to me.

“You get busy with Taehyung at Namjoon’s, you can’t stop throwing up, and you’re avoiding Taehyung? No one needs to say anything for me to know the truth,” she whispered menacingly as she walked away.

I felt dizzy; Jungkook must’ve told her about what happened at Namjoon’s party.

Just before I could recollect my thoughts, I saw Krystal running to me with something in her hand.

She looked very worried and was impatiently pushing staring students out of her way to get to me.

Something told me that my day was about to go from bad to worse, and my suspicions were confirmed.

“Minnie, what the fuck is this?!” She yelled, looking around and throwing the paper in my hand.

I looked at her as my hands were trembling, I couldn’t even lift the paper up.

Krystal lifted the paper up for me as she waved it in my face, “Read it! What the fuck?”

 _‘Stop_ _Song Jasmine the baby killer!’_

I felt like vomiting my heart out as my lungs couldn’t keep up with the rate of my breathing.

I re-read the sentence again and again as my eyes slowly dropped to the picture.

It was a drawn cartoon of a pregnant girl who was about to stab her belly with a kitchen knife.

No, no no no no no....

I didn’t know how to react; my emotions were mixed up and fuzzy.

Krystal yanked the paper from me, “I found it pinned up on the notice board. I tried to look for more, but couldn’t find any. Minnie, who else have you told?”

I tried to speak, but my voice box was turning cold and making me shiver.

“I – I haven’t told any – anyone...”

I couldn’t hear myself speak, I couldn’t hear myself breath, I could only hear my heart pounding as everyone around me was moving in slow motion.

I looked up and Krystal’s mouth was moving slowly, her actions were distorted, I couldn’t hear her voice.

I saw her hand slowly wave side to side in my face.

“Jasmine!”

She shook me out of the slow moving world.

“It’s Sooyoung, it has to be her, she told me to watch out!” I tried to scream as I choked.

“It doesn’t matter who it is, we just need to stop this! We have to report this immediately!” Krystal dragged me by the arm.

I could feel eyes following me and pointing as I tried to look away, but they were burning shameful holes in different parts of me.

“Krystal, tell them to stop looking at me,” I tugged at Krystal’s blazer as she put her arm around me.

“No one is looking at you, it’s your imagination,” Krystal replied quickly as I swallowed rising acid which was inches away from my lips.

“I feel sick,” I told Krystal as she turned to me.

“No you don’t, everything will be fine. Ya fuck this, what are they going to do anyway? Gaja, let’s go.”

Krystal wrapped my hand in hers as we ran out of school together, past all the students and teachers who were trying to block our path.

“Where are we going?” I asked Krystal as she still had my hand in hers, we were running down the hill towards the station.

“Busan. Hurry up,” Krystal practically lifted me off my feet as she paid for two tickets to the direct train to Busan.

“Shut up, this is not the time,” she ordered me as I tried to stop her from paying.

The hour long train ride only felt like five minutes as my heart and brain weren’t following each other, what would happen now?

I couldn’t even cry I felt so empty and distraught.

Everyone would find out...Taehyung would find out.

Appa would find out, Halapoji would find out...

“If we get rid of it now instead of tomorrow, no one will ever know this poster was true. It’ll just be a rumour with no evidence. Ya, the people who believe it will see for themselves in a couple of months, it will all blow over. I only found one poster anyway...”

Krystal’s voice trailed off as a whisper was overpowering her.

I looked around, but the train was empty.

I looked up and down, but there was no one on this train apart from me and Krystal.

“What? What’s wrong?” Krystal asked, but I shook my head, my mind was a mess right now.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on happy thoughts, thoughts of London, thoughts of my childhood, thoughts of Taehyung’s love, thoughts of Jimin’s laugh, thoughts of Mum’s beaming smile, Jackson’s lame jokes, winning the basketball tournament, thoughts of Eonni...

_“Please don’t kill me...”_

I opened my eyes and jumped out of my seat.

I looked everywhere.

_“It’s me. Please, I want to live.”_

I looked from Krystal’s shocked expression down to my belly.

I swallowed a huge lump of dry saliva and placed my hands on my lower stomach, rubbing it as my breathing was getting heavier and deeper.

“We’re here, gaja,” Krystal snapped me out of my thoughts as I shook my head and grabbed my bag.

We got off the train and approached the automatic doors of the huge station as we walked down the grey stairs, the bright Busan sunshine hitting my face as I could feel the misty ocean breeze already.

What did I just hear?

Who was talking to me, what was that voice...

It was so innocent, pure and sad.

It was a lonely cry.

“Ppalli, it’s only around the corner. Here, put this on.”

Krystal gave me a white face mask as I put it around my ears and followed behind Krystal who had a black face mask on.

We walked down the high street for about five minutes, before we turned a sharp corner and walked down a sloped side street that had a beautiful hilly view of the colourful Busan beach.

I wish I could come here on a happy trip with Krystal or Eonni, instead of a secret trip which would soon hold bad memories.

Busan was a place that looked like so much fun; it was hiding a world of adventure.

I wish I could’ve come here with Taehyung; this was a place where our love would’ve blossomed and developed.

“What the heck?”

We stopped at the edge of the road as Krystal’s voice became high pitched.

“W-what?” I asked shakily.

I hope it wasn’t any more bad news.

“Get down!” Krystal whispered as she ducked, pulling me with her.

“What? What is it?” I looked ahead and squinted, but couldn’t see anything other than a group of people as the sun was so bright.

Krystal shook her head, “There are so many journalists outside the clinic! Ya I recognise that one with the red cap, he’s such a prick! He always exaggerates every rumour!”

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked ahead, trying to focus on the people gathered around the foreign clinic.

“What should we do now?” I asked, not fully understanding the extent of the situation.

“We have to wait for them to leave, but why would they be here? Even him, he’s been paid to leave this clinic out of his news columns and blogs,” Krystal informed me as we shuffled behind a large tree.

“I don’t understand, why are they here?”

Krystal sighed impatiently, “I don’t know, but I haven’t got a good feeling about this. Let’s go. You’re appointment is tomorrow anyway.”

I nodded; I didn’t have a good feeling about this either.

Just as we were about to turn back to the station, we heard the voices coming closer and camera’s clicking rapidly as noisy questions were being hurled at someone.

“Seoyeon sshi, why have you come here?”

“Is it true you’re carrying Kim Seokjin’s child?”

“We heard your father kicked you out of your Old Daegu family home, is that true?”

“Seoyeon sshi, please give us a comment!”

I froze.

I turned to Krystal who was already looking at me with wide eyes before we both turned around in unison.

Oh God, no.

My eyes searched for Eonni as I finally found her, engulfed by cameramen and journalists, she was wearing a huge, oversized black jacket with sunglasses, a black cap and a black face mask.

I instantly ran over to her and heard Krystal shouting my name.

I don’t care what anyone would think or say, my sister needs me right now.

“Eonni!” I shouted at the top of my lungs as she turned at the sound of my voice.

I pushed the reporters out of the way and grabbed her hand as tight as I could.

I dragged her through with such ferociousness that even the reporters were shocked, but they didn’t stop flashing cameras at us.

“Get out of the way!” I yelled to the journalist that Krystal hated.

He wasn’t moving as he was zooming in on our faces.

I knew I’d regret this later, but I pushed him as hard as I could so he stumbled back before I yanked Eonni’s arm and ran over to where Krystal and I were hiding only minutes before.

We all ran as fast as we could, down winding side roads, until we were alone outside an abandoned warehouse by the ocean.

We stopped and regained our breath as Krystal called someone and walked some metres away from us to speak with them.

I was left alone with Eonni; only the sound of the moving waves and seagulls could be heard.

“Are you p-pregnant?” I panted as I couldn’t make out Eonni’s expression because her whole face was covered with some sort of accessory.

She shook her head once, “I came here for a check up and they followed me.”

Her voice was distant and muffled under her mask as I took her cold hands in my sweaty ones.

I knew she was lying, but I didn’t press her for answers, she was already getting too much of it from everyone else.

“It’s all gonna blow over soon, don’t worry,” I tried to reassure her.

What use were my words?

Soon enough, everyone would find out the truth about me too.

“It’s not going to be okay. Everyone would be better off without me, I don’t see a point of living anymore,” she murmured with a strange sense of calmness in her voice.

“Stop it Eonni, don’t even joke about things like that. Do you even know how much we all love and need you? Do you know how much I love you?!”

I kept my voice as calm as possible, if I broke down then who would be here to talk sense to Eonni?

She took her face mask off and I noticed her skin was a greyish pale colour.

“How have you been? How’s Taehyung?” She asked with that same eerie tone of calmness.

The feeling of her voice was similar to the calming before a storm and made me feel uncomfortable.

I nodded.

“Everything’s fine. Eonni, please come home. You know I’ve been living in Seoul with my Mum ever since you left, I need you.”

She laughed without moving her lips, “Why are both of you in Busan on school day?”

I felt strange talking about my life so casually after everything we just witnessed, after not seeing or hearing from Eonni for weeks, how can she feel so comfortable talking about my everyday teenage life?

I decided to go with the flow, keeping her talking was better than silence.

“We came for a break, school is mental with exams and all, you know how it is,” I chuckled as I saw Krystal pacing up and down, still on the phone.

Eonni started playing with my hand, “I’d do anything to be back at school again. Minnie, I know there’s a lot of pressure from our family, ourselves and the world to be successful, but just understand that happiness is the true success. I want you to be happy.”

I stared at Eonni; I couldn’t see her eyes so couldn’t read her mind or heart.

Her voice was strange, it was off, and it was distant.

Just then, I heard a beeping as Krystal waved a red Kia car down.

“Get in,” Krystal opened the door for us as I saw the driver was a gorgeous lady, probably some years older than Eonni.

I helped Eonni get in first and jumped in after, closing the door behind.

The windows were tinted as Krystal jumped in the passenger seat and was speaking to the lady.

She was even more attractive up close and had smiley eyes, with medium length straight, brown hair.

“Are you guys okay back there?” She asked, looking at us from the rear view mirror as I nodded.

The journey was silent as we drove through Busan, gazing at the beautiful sunny view outside until we hit the freeway and started speeding off.

About fourty five minutes went past and no one said anything, until we stopped in traffic.

“Sorry about the driving, my name is Kim Jungah. I’m here in Busan for a while with my partner and Krystal said you guys needed a ride back to Daegu which is coincidentally where I was going today,” Jungah said in a sweet voice.

“She’s Kai’s sister,” Krystal added as I was taken aback.

Jungah and Kai didn’t look alike at all, but coming to think about it, they both had the same smile.

I turned to Eonni and couldn’t tell if she’d fallen asleep or still awake, but let her stay in the position she was in.

After a while, I recognised a few roads and realised we were back in Daegu.

I checked the time and it was nearly three.

Suddenly, Eonni broke the silence.

“Kim Jungah sshi, could you please drop me off at the next turning.”

“Sure thing,” Jungah replied kindly as she turned into the side road.

“Eonni, let me come with you. Please,” I begged, but Eonni firmly stopped me with her arm and shook her head twice.

“I love you so much Song Jasmine and remember what I said. Be happy. Don’t give a shit about anyone else and just do you.”

Without saying a word, she hugged me tight and thanked Jungah and Krystal before putting her face mask back on and closing the car door behind her.

Jungah dropped us opposite Daegu High as Krystal hugged her and got out of the car.

“Kamsahamnida Kim Jungah sshi, I’m very grateful to you,” I bowed to her as she leant over and cupped my face like a mother.

I could see where Kai got his caring nature from.

“Ya it’s quite alright. But you can listen to a word of advice. Don’t leave that young girl alone, I’ve seen the news and it’s horrible what they’ve been saying about her,” she advised me carefully.  

I looked down and blinked, my tears were falling a lot today.

I nodded and thanked her again before closing the door behind me.

Krystal took my hand again as we crossed the road together and waited for the car to pull away before entering the grounds again.

“Krystal, what just happened?” I shook my head slowly, it all felt like a dream.

“Is your Eonni actually pregnant?” Krystal answered me with another question.

I looked at her with despair.

“She said she only went for a check up, but the media saw her and did you hear the questions they were asking? Ya Krystal I don’t even know the situation at home, what if Halmeouni’s heart can’t take this shock?”

Krystal rubbed my shoulder, “As soon as you finish the abortion tomorrow, I’ll take you back to your home in Old Daegu.”

I nodded as we walked further into school, we needed to tell Coach that we wouldn’t turn up to practice tomorrow or he’d go mental.

I blinked and rubbed my belly again, that small whisper hadn’t come back, but I had an inkling of what it must’ve been.

“Krystal, does it hurt the baby?”

We were walking the long way around school to get to the sports hall, eager to avoid any students or teachers.

“I’m not sure. Technically it’s not even alive yet, but they’ll give you a course of tablets which will remove the child from your system,” Krystal replied plainly.

I gulped, remove it from my system?

Remove it, like it’s a disease, like it’s dirty.

How can something made from love be dirty?

“Krystal, I-”

Before I could say anything, someone called my name loudly.

I turned and saw Namjoon; he was panting and wiped a sweat bead from his forehead as he looked from me to Krystal.

His uniform was ruffled and his shirt was un-tucked whilst his tie was loosened, this was very strange for our head boy.

“Jasmine, have you seen this?”

He took something out from his pocket and flattened it; I knew what it was already.

_‘Stop Song Jasmine the baby killer!’_

I grabbed onto the paper and tore it into tiny pieces as Krystal turned to Namjoon with disbelief.

“Where did you – where did you find this?” She sounded dangerous as Namjoon shook his head with worry.

“Outside the canteen, ya its everywhere!”

He ran over to the sports hall and ripped two off each door.

He stuffed them in his pocket and stared at me with wide, slanted eyes.

“Forget about who did this or when they did it. Minnie, tell me it’s not true. Look in my eyes and tell me it’s just a rumour,” Namjoon held me by the shoulders as I looked up at him.

My heart was missing a beat and I felt very faint.

I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes, wake up, wake up from this horrible nightmare Song Jasmine!

Krystal pushed Namjoon’s hands away from my shoulders.

“It’s true. She’s pregnant with Taehyung’s kid, big fat fucking deal. Cut to the chase, has Taehyung seen the posters?”

Namjoon stepped back as he brushed both his hands through his hair and walked up and down impatiently.

He kicked the wall, he was pissed but desperately tried to calm down as he ran back to me.

“Go home, don’t come to school for the rest of the week. Minnie, are you listening? Everyone has seen these! Look at the state of me, Taehyung attacked me when I tried to hide the posters from him!” Namjoon roared.

I’d never seen him lose his cool like this.

Before any of us could say anything, Namjoon’s phone beeped loudly.

He checked his notifications and his face dropped, his mouth hung open and his dimples were on show from his angry grimace.

“No, no, no...” He muttered, closing his phone as Krystal and I exchanged anxious looks.

He wasn’t saying anything, his shoulders were tense and he started shaking.

“W – what? What is it? Namjoon!” Krystal shrieked as he took deep breaths in.

“Song sisters abort Bangtan babies...What the FUCK! What the hell? Is this true! Ya!” Namjoon exploded as he started shaking me violently.

“You’ve just come back from aborting Taehyung’s child with Seoyeon! Was Seoyeon carrying Jin hyung’s child?”

Namjoon was staring deep into my soul, he was demanding answers.

“It’s a lie! Namjoon, they are all lies! Did that bastard Kang write that? Ya you know how he is!” Krystal looked mental as she was pulling at her hair.

“Namjoon, I – what do I do?”

My voice sounded like a squeak as I was lost for words, tears were forming in my eyes as my belly started doing painful somersaults.

I had cramps everywhere and was aching like mad all over.

My legs gave way as my body fell, everything was going upside down.

I had taken so many lengths to hide everything, but it was all being exposed in front of me and I couldn’t stop it.

Both Namjoon and Krystal rushed to help me stand upright.

Namjoon’s tall frame pulled me in for a hug as I curled myself into a ball on his chest and heard Krystal sniffing.

After a while, he pulled away and crouched down so his cat-like eyes were level with mine.

“Minnie, I’ll sort the press out. You just focus on yourself. Calm down and go home with Krystal. I promise your family won’t find out about anything,” he reassured me kindly.

He got up and turned to Krystal, “Has she aborted it yet?”

“Aniyo, tomorrow is the appointment at Busan clinic,” Krystal replied shakily.

Namjoon paused and looked at me.

“Do you want to abort it?”

I was shocked at his question.

Why was he asking what I wanted to do; it was about what I needed to do.

“It’s best for everyone, especially Bangtan,” I replied monotonously as I could still feel him staring at me.

“But do you want to abort yours and Taehyung’s baby?” He asked again, rubbing my arm as I looked up at him.

He had a warm expression on as he was patiently waiting my response.

I turned to Krystal who was biting her nails, awaiting my reply as well.

I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my belly.

_“Mummy, I want to see the world...”_

Tears wet my cheeks as I opened my eyes to the both of them still staring at me with anticipation.

The bell went for the end of school as students started pouring out of the building.

“Ignore them, just answer the question,” Krystal said softly as I stared up to the heavens.

I closed my eyes again, but a vivid memory flashed to mind.

_“Who made my baby cry?”_

_Minnie looked up and saw her beautiful, young Mum kneeling down, holding her dolly and rubbing her small arm._

_“Mummy, were you going to k-kill me?”_

_A seven year old Minnie was staring at her Mum anxiously with teary, hazel eyes._

_Minnie had overheard a conversation that her Halmeouni was having with the neighbourhood aunties._

_Minnie’s Mum tried to balance her voice as she_ _lifted Minnie into her arms._

_“I was very young when I found out you were going to be born. I didn’t know what to do, until I heard your voice inside my belly. Jasmine, you’re the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t tell you how much I love you.”_

_Minnie smiled at her Mum as they embraced each other, before an out of breath Taetae caught up with Minnie._

_“There you are pabo! I was so worried about you! Ignore those ugly witches...”_

I opened my eyes and saw Namjoon and Krystal were still patiently waiting for my reply.

I smiled with my heart and placed both hands on my belly.

“I want to keep my baby.”

Krystal let out a sigh as tears fell down her cheeks whilst Namjoon looked down and jerked his head to the side.

“Very well. I won’t stop you Minnie, I want you to come to me if you need any help or advice. But for Bangtan’s sake, you need to make up a lie. Please, you need to save Taehyung from this scandal,” Namjoon stared at me deeply.

I nodded.

I recalled how the first person’s reputation I thought about when I found out I was pregnant was Taehyung’s.

My only wish is to see him happy and successful; whatever happens to our relationship doesn’t matter as long as Taehyung’s career shines bright.

Watching him achieve his dreams would make me happier than anything else.

I looked back at Namjoon and Krystal, “I promise no one will ever find out this is Taehyung’s baby. I’ll lie about it, I’ll do whatever. Namjoon please sort the press out though.”

I could finally hear my voice, it sounded much more confident and hearty.

I knew this wasn’t Song Jasmine speaking; this was the voice of my motherly instincts.

My world can be destroyed, everything can fall and scatter, but nothing will happen to my baby.

No one will hurt my child.

Even if it means lying about who the father is.

“Minnie, be realistic. You need to abort-”

I cut Krystal off with a deathly glare, “I am not aborting my baby. Don’t say that again.”

She looked taken aback momentarily before she put on a sad smile, “Okay, if that’s what you really want to do, I’m still always here for you.”

Namjoon nodded slowly before he took a deep breath in and out.

He looked around before he spoke, “It’s settled then. If matters get worse, you’ll say it’s not Taehyung’s, right?”

I looked at him; he was such a practical leader.

He knew how to speak and control his emotions, when to calm down and he cared about his group’s reputation so much.

I could feel his ambition and determination to succeed, I knew how hard they’d all be working and I wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

I nodded again, “Yes.”

“That means not even Taehyung can know it’s his,” Namjoon added carefully, watching my reaction.

I gulped and felt my heart racing as Krystal put her hand around my shoulders warmly.

I closed my eyes and nodded, “I promise no one will ever know I’m carrying his child, not even Taehyung.”


	30. Unconditional love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

**JUNGKOOK’S POV**

After so many fucking years, after so many tears, after so much dishonour, justice was finally being served.

Last I heard, Seoyeon the witch’s contract was terminated and her Halapoji, that old goat was slowly being driven out of power.

She was the headline of every kpop article for depression, being kicked out of her home and just now, we heard that she was at an abortion clinic.

Good.

The only problem was Jin hyung, he was lacking in performance and concentration because his mind was constantly diverted.

He wasn’t speaking to any of us apart from Taehyung and even then, he’d take him to somewhere private to talk.

I tried to convince him that she went to the most famous abortion clinic in Korea just for media attention, but his heart was still broken.

Every time he heard her name, his eyes would glaze with tears.

I may seem like a rotten bastard, but only God knows how much pain I’ve had to see my family endure because of her and her family, this is only karma.

Soon enough, all of us brothers will fill the empty space in Jin hyung’s heart and Bangtan will rise.

He’s such a handsome hyung; he’ll find hundreds of girl’s who can give him unconditional love.

And that Song Jasmine, that scorpion who’s poisoning my brother’s minds against each other will soon get similar treatment.

In all honesty, I don’t care too much for revenge on Jasmine because she’s not actually done anything wrong to me, but Sooyoung wanted revenge so I just helped her out a little.

I was shocked when Sooyoung said that she thinks Jasmine is pregnant, I didn’t feel comfortable in spreading such a vile rumour, especially when I knew how much Taehyung would be affected. 

But then when I thought about it, I knew she must’ve gotten pregnant from that party at Namjoon’s, Taehyung was so happy the next day, he couldn’t keep his satisfaction hidden.

I still didn’t want to spread the rumour, so I made Sooyoung promise me that she’ll only taunt Jasmine and that no one else would find out.

My brother and I both excel in drawing and so Sooyoung had asked me to draw a cartoon of a pregnant girl trying to kill the unborn child.

I was hesitant at first, but then got into it and was quite proud of my skills.

I had just left detention for not completing the English work that was set in my absence, how unfair is that?

I swear the English department hold a deep grudge against me.

I stopped when I saw a poster pinned on the notice board.

Surrounded by prom posters, was my drawing.

‘ _Stop Song Jasmine the baby killer!’_

Oh no.

She didn’t.

Sooyoung didn’t pin this up here!

I tore the poster down in anger, why would she put this here?!

She swore that she wouldn’t spread the rumour like this, urgh, why did she lie to me?

Doesn’t she know how much I love her and would do anything for her without question?

Why couldn’t she have just listened to me this time?

I told her to only put the posters up on Jasmine and Krystal’s lockers, I told her to do that every day and slowly her revenge will fall into place, but she didn’t listen!

I do so much for her, I get into trouble for her, my reputation is on the line for her and she can’t listen to me once, just once?!

I just hope Taehyung hasn’t seen-

 “Jeon Jungkook!”

I was walking down the corridor when I heard V hyung’s deep voice bellow my name.

Butterflies formed in my belly as I stuffed the poster in the inside pocket of my blazer.

I turned around, “Hyung, let’s get on the first train to avoid any groupies.”

I didn’t realise how terrifyingly angry he was until he approached me slowly, with clenched fists.

Shit, he’s obviously seen the posters.

I didn’t want Taehyung to find out; I knew how much it would break his already broken soul.

I stared at him and saw his orange hair was even wilder and untamed, spiking out to the sides.

His eyes, ya his eyes were a deep, deadly fire that would burn me if I dared look in them.

His lips and nose were swollen and bright pink, as though he’d been crying, but he’d never show anyone so it was probably hay fever mixed with his emotions.

My eyes dropped to his knuckles which were dripping a blood trail down the corridor, they were badly cut.

My heart sunk seeing Taehyung like this, fuck you Sooyoung!

Why did you spread it so much?!

“Hyung... what’s wrong?” I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

I wasn’t scared of what Taehyung would do to me - he’d never hurt me - I was scared of what he might do to someone else, I was even scared for Song Jasmine.

He closed his eyes impatiently and took a deep breath.

“Don’t...just...don’t fucking pretend like you don’t know! Everyone’s seen these fucking posters! Who did this? Don’t lie to me Jungkook, don’t lie! I know you know who did this! I know it was that bitch Sooyoung!”

My eyes widened as Taehyung was burning me with his gaze, he was fuming.

“Hyung, I – I don’t know who did this...” I lied through my teeth.

Even if I said Sooyoung’s name by mistake, I knew V hyung would kill her.

He’s never laid a finger on a girl like that, but he has blood in his eyes right now.

He pinned me up by the collar.

The back of my head hit the back wall as I blinked in shock.

“Jungkookah where is Sooyoung?! We both know she did this! She’s been spreading these pregnancy rumours!”

I held onto his hands warmly as he stared at me once more with extreme anger before he sighed and dropped his arms.

“Fuck it. Go to Seoul and tell PD nim I can’t come this weekend. Tell him I’m sick, tell him anything...”

He instantly became calmer as there was a deathly silence.

I watched him carefully and knew he was thinking deeply about what to do.

“W-what are you gonna do?” I stammered.

He looked at me and moved his hand over my face as I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

“Go to Seoul,” he murmured, stroking my hair softly and staring into my eyes.

His heart was asking for help, for someone to take his hand and save him.

I know Taehyung is the most loving person on this planet, he’s so funny and weird, I love him so much.

But I also know that he lives for Jasmine, he loves her with his whole existence and he’s not good at expressing his emotions, so everyone assumes he has anger problems when he’s upset.

My heart was sinking deeper, he was sending me off so he could do something here, I’d never seen him so angry like this.

He was planning to do something big and I knew only Jimin hyung could talk sense into him.

I need to find Jimin before Taehyung does something very stupid.

“GO!”

His deep, loud voice broke my thoughts as he punched the wall behind me, his already bloody knuckles becoming even bloodier and more wounded.

I gulped and before I knew it, I was hugging him tightly.

He fell limp before hugging me back momentarily before pushing me away as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He nudged me forward as my walk slowly turned into a run.

Jimin hyung, where are you?

I flung open the door to the back stairs and ran all the way down, approaching the sports hall.

Maybe Yoongi hyung was there, he would call Jimin hyung who always picks up his calls on the first ring.

I kicked open the back door as the warm, afternoon breeze hit my face.

I squinted and saw Namjoon hyung pacing up and down, shaking his head and talking to someone on the phone.

“Namjoon hyung!” I shouted as younger girls who were heading home in packs turned around and started giggling.

I creased my eyebrows; they made me feel so awkward, always pointing, whispering and giggling whenever I was next to them.

Namjoon hyung obviously didn’t hear me, so I ran up to him.

“Namjoon hyung, I-”

He cut me off by covering my lips lightly with one finger as I stood there waiting for him to finish his call.

He was speaking in English, so I didn’t get most of what he was saying as I tried to ignore the girls who were now taking pictures of me.

He finally cut the call and sighed deeply, before closing his eyes and turning to me.

He looked very stressed as lines appeared on his forehead.

“What is it now?” He asked lethargically.

I shook my head despairingly, “It’s V hyung. I think he’s gonna do something stupid, you need to stop him, he won’t listen to me!”

Namjoon clicked his tongue and wiped his forehead as he looked behind me and waved.

I turned and saw the same girls were still hovering there, trying to get our attention as I clenched my jaw.

“We’d love to talk to you beautiful girls, but please can we get some privacy?” Namjoon asked sweetly.

His patience never ceases to amaze me, and it worked as the girls blushed and quickly scuttled past us, smiling.

I love having fans, but my personality is such that I don’t like it if anyone I don’t know personally gets too close to me. 

Namjoon turned back to me, “Where is he?”

“I left him on the first floor. He told me to go to Seoul without him, he’s not coming this weekend,” I replied as Namjoon gritted his teeth.

“Do you know where Jimin is?” He asked with that same sense of patience as I shook my head.

“Okay. You go to Seoul. Hobie, Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung are already there. I’ll come with Jimin and Taehyung. If I don’t come, Yoongi is in charge of everything, arasso?”

I blinked twice, nodding my head as Namjoon patted me on the back.

He turned and went back in the building as I started walking out.

Just then, I spotted Sooyoung and Chanyeol sitting on the school’s railings.

My blood started boiling, what was she doing with him?

As I approached them, Chanyeol saw me first and sat up, smirking as I clenched my fists with rage.

“Jungkookie!”

Sooyoung turned around and put on a shrill, high pitched voice which pissed me off and pierced my ears.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side, some metres away from Chanyeol who slowly walked past us.

He was purposefully trying to prolong his presence to get me even more pissed.

“Ouch, get off me!” Sooyoung yanked her wrist out of mine momentarily before I snatched it again, holding it tighter.

“Shut the fuck up,” I closed her lips with my finger and thumb as she stared at me with shock.

I let go of her wrist.

“I thought I told you only put the posters up on Jasmine’s locker? Why did you put them up everywhere?! Are you dumb?”

I started taking my anger out on her as she covered her ears due to my loud voice.

She pushed me away, “Firstly, don’t you dare raise your voice at me. And secondly, I can do what I want. You knew I was bent on taking complete revenge, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to help me out!”

My eyes widened, was she serious right now?

“And you promised that Taehyung wouldn’t find out about Jasmine being pregnant!” I bellowed as she stepped back.

“I said that I’ll try to hide it from him. Ya of course he was going to find out sooner or later!”

“Not like this! Not through some fucking posters! He’s my brother, you should’ve paid more attention to his feelings!”

There was a silence until she laughed patronisingly.

“He’s your brother. But he’s my ex. Tough luck, it’s not me who has to live with two broken hearts,” she hissed.

I swallowed and pushed her hard into the brick wall.

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

Her eyes were blazing, but she kept some distance between us.

“You broke Seokjin’s heart for your selfish gains and now you broke Taehyung’s heart, again for your selfish gains which happens to be me. You should use your brain next time.”

She stared at me with determination and flung her long hair over her shoulder, leaving me speechless.

I bit down on my lip hard as I was trying not to let the tears fall.

This bitch.

“Argh, you-”

I was about to pull her back when someone dragged me away with force.

“What the-”

I turned around and was inches away from a warm face.

“Jungkookah, control yourself, she’s just a girl,” Jimin hyung said softly as he ruffled my hair and stood in front of me, blocking my view of Sooyoung.

“No, don’t try to explain to him what the difference is, he’ll never know. After all, he’s only a kid,” Sooyoung retorted as I tried grabbing her again, only to be pushed back by a stumbling Jimin.

“Sooyoung, move! Go home!” He shouted at her as she smirked and walked off.

Jimin turned to me.

“What was that about?” He asked, with a worried expression.

I can never express my love for anyone which usually turns people off, but Jimin can read my heart like no one else.

 He has this unconditional love which makes me feel like I can act like myself around him.

“I guess she’s starting to really show me her true colours,” I replied sadly.

I knew she’d done bad things before, but I chose to overlook them as mistakes that humans naturally make.

She acts like she loves me so much.

I know she’s not good for me, but she’s got me crazy over her.

Jimin shook his head and sighed, before his phone rang as he checked the caller ID.

“Namjoon hyung, what’s up?”

I looked up and saw Jimin’s expression drop before he immediately ran back to the building, leaving me alone.

Was Jimin the only person who didn’t see the posters?

Well, Namjoon hyung would tell him everything now.

Jimin hyung will find out that the love of his life is pregnant with his best friend’s baby.

Fuck you Jasmine, now I know Jimin will spend another lonely night weeping over his destiny.

Seoyeon, Jasmine, Sooyoung, why were girls such manipulating, indecisive snakes?

I was making my way out of school, when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I checked the caller ID.

It was an unknown number.

Our contract with Big Hit wasn’t airtight, but one of the rules was to only pick up numbers that we knew or was in our contact list.

I decided to pick it up anyway and waited for them to speak first.

“Jungkookie? Are you there?”

I nearly dropped my phone with shock as my heart was jumping along with my breathing.

“Y-y-yeoboseyo?” I croaked, my voice was a childlike whimper.

All these years...

“Jungkookie, is that you?”

I nodded and closed my eyes, savouring my brother’s long awaited husky voice.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s your little brother Jungkook...”

My heart was overjoyed, I hadn’t heard from Junghyun hyung in years.

When he went to prison, Appa made us all swear never to even utter his name in our house and so I never found out how long his sentence was for.

As time went by, I got used to the idea that my brother would never come back.

But now, I was actually speaking to him over the phone!

He chuckled.

How I missed that laugh, it drove all the girls insane, it held so many happy memories for me.

“Jungkookah, when did your voice break like this?” He teased as I let out a teary laugh.

“Hyung...I missed you so much...” My voice trailed off.

“I know Jungkookie, I know. Mianhae...ya I missed my little brother too,” he replied quietly.

I swallowed all my tears.

“Please come back, I need you hyung.”

He sniffed, “I got released last year, but had to do military service. I’m coming back, Jungkook. I’m coming back to Daegu.”

I laughed in disbelief, “Jinja? You’re actually going to come back?”

He laughed a tough, manly laugh.

“Bangtan Sonyeondan? That’s a heck of a name! My little brother is looking very handsome these days!”

I looked around rapidly, “Are you here, can you see me? Ya, I can’t see you!”

“Aniyo, I’m looking at a billboard. You are becoming famous and much more handsome than me!”

I laughed and leaned against the bus stop outside school.

“When are you coming?”

There was a pause.

His voice instantly became cold and scary, “I’ll be there Sunday morning. I have some unfinished business to take care of.”

I gulped and didn’t ask any more questions as we spoke a bit more before he hung up.

Unfinished business...

Hyung, I’ve already taken your revenge for you.

Don’t do something stupid, jehbal.

I sighed and kicked a pebble.

Everyone calls me the youngest, but why am I always the one trying to control situations?

Why are the elders acting so foolishly?

I guess this is what growing up is all about.

I checked my watch, it was 4.30 pm, I might as well stay here in Daegu tonight.

If our leader isn’t in Seoul, why would I get in trouble for my absence?

Every Thursday we have a weekly evaluation and I would miss it today, but I won’t get into as much trouble as Namjoon hyung, so I’m alright.

Besides, I’ll go after my exam tomorrow to make up for the missed evaluation.

I turned my ringing phone off and trudged back home, putting my headphones in.

I heard a loud scream nearby which made me turn around with shock, but I shook my head and carried on walking home, turning my music up louder.

Girls would do anything for attention.

At least I’ll find peace in my Mum’s lap tonight; I just know there’ll be so much drama tomorrow.

**********************************

**JASMINE’S POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of chirping birds and the sun rising from its peaceful nap. 

They were in beautiful harmony and synchronisation, they were peacefully singing.

I lay in bed for twenty minutes, processing everything that happened yesterday.

These days feel more like dreams and my nights here in Seoul feel like a beautiful reality.

The busy streets, the bright night lights and flashing cameras from outside the company studios next door felt magical and every night when I fall asleep, I secretly never want the morning to come.

I stretched to grab my ringing phone from under my pillow.

It was Appa.

“Song Jasmine,” he immediately said in a stern voice.

His tone sounded annoyed as I swallowed morning saliva and cleared my throat.

“Good morning Appa,” I replied sweetly.

“Don’t good morning me. Have you seen the news? Everyone here is fuming, why the hell were you with Seoyeon at an abortion clinic?!” He yelled as I pulled my ear away, putting the call on speaker phone instead.

My hand instantly reached for my belly.

Last night I dreamt a beautiful dream that I was holding a rare pearl necklace whilst eating exotic fruits from across the world.

I laughed, was this my conception dream?

If it was, it sure came very late, after I conceived!

“What’s so funny?” Appa bellowed down the phone as I sprung back into reality.

“Huh? Aniyo, I just woke up, I wasn’t laughing,” I lied as I bit down on my lip.

There was a pause before he spoke again, “I won’t be able to save you from the interrogation everyone has in line for you when you come back home. Why are you up so early?”

Interrogation? For what?

Speaking with Eonni, saving her from the ruthless media?

Does their image matter more than their daughter’s happiness and wellbeing?

Anger instantly built up in me.

“Why do you care anyway? You and Mum have always thrown me around like a basketball into each other’s courts. Mum’s gone to Jeju Island with Ruiji and you’re here threatening me. Thank you so much.”

“Watch your tone Song Jasmine.”

Is that all he had to say?

“Joesonghamnida,” I apologised coldly before I hung up and turned my phone on silent.

My anger was replaced with worry.

Now that I’ve made the decision to keep my baby, how will I hide it?

What will I tell everyone?

I can’t hide this forever; they’ll soon see the signs...

I closed my eyes and tried to relax before more thoughts whizzed to mind.

Oh shit, of course they’ll find out!

That fucking rumour, that poster that was put up everywhere!

I rubbed my temples, I need to think of something really quick before everything gets too much for me to handle.

But for now, I need to concentrate on getting ready and going to school.

Just as I finished tying a ribbon in my hair, the apartment doorbell rung.

It was ringing constantly as I ran to answer it, my school socks skidding on the shiny marble floor.

“Ya I’m coming! Stop ringing!”

I darted across the hallway and peered through the peep hole to see a gorgeous Krystal, already dressed in her school uniform waiting to be let in.

I opened the door as she pushed me in quickly and slammed the door behind her.

We stared at each other and I knew she was about to deliver me even worse news.

I sighed and looked in the lobby mirror, finishing tying my hair.

“Don’t tell me someone’s dead.”

She pinched me so I turned to her as she stuffed her phone screen in my face.

“What the heck Krystal that hurt!” I rubbed my arm in protest.

“Read it,” she replied as she walked off and threw herself on the couch.

_‘Breaking news! SM Entertainment trainee Park Sooyoung admitted to hospital after being attacked on her way to Daegu station.’_

My eyes widened as I scanned the article.

_Netizens say she was making her way from school to Seoul for a practice session, when a masked attacker (currently unidentifiable as whether male or female) pushed her to the floor and started throwing punches all over her body..._

_Once satisfied she was unconscious, the attacker left her body lying outside Daegu station._

_Police are checking CCTV to find out who the attacker could be and we’ll keep you updated as soon as we get more information._

_SM Ent haven’t yet given a statement, but we’ll report that as soon as we find out._

_Check out these tweets from students who caught glimpses of the attack!_

My mouth hung open as I placed Krystal’s phone down before dropping down beside her.

We were both silent for a good few minutes, listening to the Seoul streets come to life before Krystal broke the silence.

“SM isn’t giving a statement my arse. Everyone is going mental right now; we aren’t even allowed to go to school until they find out who did it. Kai helped me sneak out so I could come here; he and EXO can’t even leave the premises.”

I gulped and stared at Krystal.

“Who would do this? I mean yeah, she’s wronged everyone, but that’s too much,” I replied, shaking my head.

“I don’t know, it could be anyone. Do you know how many guys she’s cheated on? Kai told me that she only lied to Chanyeol about kissing Taehyung to cover up all the other guys she’s slept with,” Krystal informed me of this new information.

I paused, taking in the information and slowly nodded.

“How is she now?”

Krystal waved her hand dismissively, “Oh she’s fine. The media exaggerates everything. She has a few cuts and bruises, but no broken bones or serious injury.”

I nodded again and went over to the kitchen, “Have some breakfast.”

“Aniyo, it’s okay. Let’s get the train to school,” Krystal said as she stood up.

I checked the clock, “It’s only 7 am. We can chill for half an hour more and still be early.”

“No, let’s go now to avoid any journalists. They’ll be swarming the school and the station,” Krystal replied firmly as I agreed and picked up my bag before we left together.

She was right.

As soon as we left the apartment, I could see crowds of reporters and fans gathered outside the SM building and when we got off at Daegu Station, it was worse.

We put on our face masks and had to take the long way to avoid Krystal being interrogated by the press.

When we got to school, there were even more safety measures.

The spiky back gates were bolted as security guards were standing there, just in case someone was to climb over.

At the main entrance, there was a massive queue to check ID’s, student passes, as well as a full body and bag search before we could even enter the building.

I looked around and couldn’t see any trainee students from our year, only younger ones.

When we finally got through, we rushed up the stairs.

As we were pushing through crowds of students on the second floor to get to class, I noticed the crowd parted in the middle for someone to get through.

“Ya I didn’t know there were – this – many – students,” Krystal struggled to say as she was pushing through behind me, trying to cover her face at the same time.

I craned my neck forward to see who the students were making room for and saw a blank faced Jungkook, looking down and trying to get to his class.

I tapped Krystal who turned to Jungkook as we watched him walk by.

Girls were whispering and taking pictures of him, but he wasn’t looking up once.

Krystal and I exchanged glances as we entered English class.

We were shocked to see that we were the only students who showed up.

Miss Lee allowed us to do whatever we liked as long as we were quiet, so we ended up revising for the upcoming exams which apparently everyone had forgotten about.

“It shouldn’t have blown up this big, but it is SM Entertainment at the end of the day. They don’t see our health, they only see dollar signs. They aren’t giving a statement because they don’t want Sooyoung’s credibility to drop,” Krystal whispered to me as I chuckled.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same, we were the only two students who showed up to every class and got a chance to silently revise with each other for the exams next week.

“Is Kai not coming?” I asked as it was now lunchtime.

“Ya I already told you, all EXO members are on the tightest lockdown until this blows over. They are the biggest idol group SM has right now, they literally can’t afford anything happening to them,” Krystal replied as we queued up to get our lunch trays.

Just then, a timid girl tapped Krystal on the shoulder.

She was shaking with excitement as Krystal turned around.

“Krystal Eonni, I – uh – I’m sorry to hear what happened to Sooyoung Eonni. I – haha – I’m a big fan of yours,” she whimpered as Krystal smiled.

“It’s okay, Sooyoung will be okay. Aw, is that right? So why are you scared of meeting me then?” Krystal laughed as I smiled.

It was rejuvenating seeing my friends have fans, I genuinely wanted them to be so successful.

Just as her fan was leaving with a selfie, the tannoy went off as I could feel eyes on me.

I looked around with a confused expression as Krystal nudged me.

“Minnie, you need to stop zoning out. Gyojang wants you in his office now,” Krystal whispered amongst the fresh silence that rippled through the cafeteria.

I stumbled before Krystal helped me to my feet.

I avoided everyone’s stares and whispers as I scuttled out of the cafeteria and over to the other side of the building.

I walked through the hot administrative corridor and remembered last time I was here, Taehyung was a lost stranger to me. 

Time flies so quick, and people change even quicker.

 I knocked on Gyojang’s door as he told me to come in and sit down.

“Close the door behind you,” he ordered as I closed it and sat down in front of him.

I bowed as my eyes dropped to his desk and saw that same poster, _‘Stop Song Jasmine the baby killer!’_

My eyes slumped to my feet as I tried to contain the sudden rush of butterflies that I’m so accustomed to, yet feel dizzy after each time.

“Song Jasmine, I’m sure you already know why I called you to my office,” Gyojang’s voice burst my thoughts as I looked up on his desk.

I nodded, “I don’t know who’s been putting those up but it’s really mean.”

“It’s not just mean, it’s spiteful. Yesterday, Park Sooyoung was attacked by someone on her way to the station. It’s common knowledge that you two had bad blood and a student told me she saw Sooyoung putting these posters up,” Gyojang said accusingly as I stared at him.

I immediately looked away as my blood was rushing to my face.

“Sir, do you think I’m really capable of such an act?” I asked, my tone rising.

He chuckled.

“I know you didn’t attack her. But you know who did.”

I looked up again, was he serious right now?

“Why would I know? I didn’t ask anyone to do this either,” I replied with frustration as he raised his eyebrows.

“...Sir,” I added with emphasis.

There was a silence as he picked up the poster and was inspecting it.

“Why would Sooyoung put these up?” He asked, folding his arms and leaning back on his chair.

“You should ask her, she’s the one who hates me,” I replied quietly, trying to control my anger.

“Do you think she’s in a position to be answerable to my questions? Daegu High is nationally known for bringing forth the entertainment idols of tomorrow. We’ve never had a situation where one of our trainees has been attacked like this,” he sternly exclaimed.

Well you’ve never had a bitch like Sooyoung before who irritates almost everyone, I thought.

As though he read my thoughts, Gyojang deterred to another tactic.

“Song Jasmine, it’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been absent or late to nearly all of your lessons. I think we need to have a talk with your father-”

I cut him off with wide eyes, “Aniyo! I mean, sir there’s no need for that. I – I promise to be on time and present to all lessons from now on... And sir, I promise you I don’t know anything about what happened to Sooyoung.”

Appa can’t be summoned to school, he’ll find out everything and someone is bound to ask him a variety of questions concerning our family which will put me in such a bad position.

I know one day he’ll find out about my baby, but today wouldn’t be the day.

Gyojang leaned in and analysed my expression, “Very well then. I’ll be monitoring your attendance from now on.”

I stared back at him and bowed thankfully as he carried on analysing my face.

“Song Jasmine, you’re acting rather calmly for a dishonouring rumour that has been spread around the school,” he added carefully as an awkward silence followed his statement.

I swallowed, “Can I go now?”

Shit, I should’ve said something else, I should’ve defended myself.

Now Gyojang knows too.

I looked up through my bangs and saw he was clicking his fingers.

“You may leave.”

As I was about to open the door, Gyojang spoke again.

“If you happen to see Taehyung, tell him I want to urgently speak with him.”

I creased my eyebrows, “Sir I don’t think I’ll be seeing him today. Why don’t you call him through the tannoy?”

Gyojang got out of his seat and walked towards me.

“It’s not something I want the school to know,” he replied as we exchanged knowing eye contact.

Yep, he definitely knows I’m pregnant.

I nodded once and left his office as he closed the door behind me.

I wasn’t about to tell Taehyung anything, I didn’t even want to see him right now.

He gets really scary when he’s angry and I just know he won’t let me go until he finds out the truth.

Taehyung just can’t know, everything will be ruined for him, he’ll want to raise the child instead of fulfil his dreams and ambitions.

I haven’t seen him today and I just hope that I don’t see him tomorrow or next week or even the week after that.

I closed my eyes and sat on the windowsill of the fourth floor, staring out of the huge window.

Rain was pouring down heavily.

I could see a few students with blazers on their heads running back in the building, it would probably flood somewhere. 

The bell for the end of lunch rang, but there was no point in going to any other lessons.

I love Taehyung so much, I really do...

But this baby needs me more than he does, and he can never know I’m carrying his child.

But how will that work?

He obviously knows that I haven’t had sex with anyone else other than him so who else could be the Dad?

_But you never told him that._

What?

_He doesn’t know what your life was like in London, you could’ve had a boyfriend...you could’ve lost your virginity to him and already be pregnant since you came to Korea..._

No, that is stupid, that will never work.

_That’s the only option you have._

I stared at the raindrops hitting the window as a flash of bright light flashed through the sky before a deafening grumble of thunder boomed through the empty school grounds.

I peered through the wet windows and saw Jungkook sitting on the ground in the rain, allowing himself to get soaked.

Who does that?

He’s so strange, and he’s probably devastated that Sooyoung got attacked.

I picked up my bag and walked through the empty corridors, hearing voices ensue from different classrooms with the odd student sitting outside their class for misbehaviour.

The rain was slowly dying down as the sunshine started glistening on the school grounds again.

I checked my phone immediately, I just got a message.

It was from Krystal.

I sighed, I thought it was Taehyung.

_I need to go back to Seoul, I’ll see you there._

I chuckled; my only girlfriend just had to be an idol too.

**********************

“I thought I told you to be here yesterday? I don’t want any more excuses; be home tonight. You haven’t seen my anger, Song Jasmine. You’ve become very selfish and I’m extremely disappointed with you.”

Appa hung up angrily before he even gave me a chance to speak.

I did promise to go back home to Old Daegu yesterday, but I wanted to chill with Krystal, have one normal girl’s night before my life would turn upside down.

We stayed up all night watching k dramas and eating ice cream as well as discussing everything that had happened over these weeks, both of us poured our hearts out to each other.

We eventually fell asleep together until her alarm went off at 6 am signalling her to rush to the SM building as I woke up too.

I sighed and made my way out of the station.

It was Friday and as usual, Krystal would be late to school because of her weekly review so I was walking up the hill alone.

I would be late if I didn’t hurry up, it was already 8.45 am!

I looked around and decided to take a shortcut through the park which would eventually lead to the school fields that I’d walk through to get to the main building.

I wouldn’t let Gyojang have any more complains about my attendance, especially since I was already under the limelight for various reasons.

I looked around and saw the park was deserted, it was very small and not many students knew this was a shortcut.

Just then, I heard rustling behind me.

I was getting scared because Sooyoung had gotten attacked from behind, and I too had a few enemies now.

The rustling came closer as I heard light footsteps.

I started running only to hear it run fast behind me.

I turned around, ready to scream and punch who it was when I saw it was only a dog.

“Hahaha, omo you really frightened me! Where did you come from?”

I let out a deep breath and started playing with the healthy white dog that was now licking my hands.

“I’m sorry, I have no food,” I said warmly as the dog started sniffing the bushes and grass.

Haha, you silly dog, you scared me for reason!

I chuckled and watched the dog sadly sniffing some more before strolling back off before I turned around and collided into someone.

My head hit their chest as their lean arms held me back by the shoulders.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead as strong cologne was already infiltrating my senses.

I slowly looked up from my bangs to see who I already knew it was.

I gulped as Taehyung’s hypnotising, brown eyes locked with mine.

I scanned his face and saw his eyes were wide and almond like, partially covered by strands of his wild orange hair as he was narrowing his eyes at me.

His plump, pink lips formed a scowl as his carved jaw was clenching rapidly at the sight of me.

I quickly dropped my eyes and looked around; there was no one for miles and nowhere for me to walk off to without Taehyung stopping me.

I had to face what I was desperately trying to avoid for so long.

I gulped and quickly looked up again as his lips parted slightly; he was grinding his teeth impatiently.

Fuck, I can’t do this.

I tried to shuffle past him, but he put his arm straight out, blocking my path as I stood still.

“Why are you...why are you trying to ignore me?” He asked dangerously as I swallowed.

We were standing side by side, but I was looking forward whilst he was still facing the direction I shuffled away from.

My expression was hidden as I closed my eyes; I couldn’t say something neutral, the quicker I answer him, the quicker I can go to school.

“I’m not ignoring you, I just don’t know what to say,” I replied with a false sense of confidence.

Taehyung turned me gently so I faced him.

My eyes widened at his touch, he was being so gentle, yet his eyes were so angry.

“Are you pregnant?”

I blinked a few times before I tried to speak, but my voice was lost.

My mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

I removed his hands from my shoulders and stared straight into his eyes, trying to block out all my worries and thoughts.

_Think about the future, think about the future, don’t get trapped in his eyes, you need to do this..._

“Yes, but it...it’s not yours.”

Oh no, I let it out.

I actually said it, did I say it?

I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it, why would I say such a thing?

It sounds even more stupid said out loud than in my head.

Taehyung’s eyes glistened as he laughed, “Don’t joke around like that. Ya pabo, why would you hide this from me? You should’ve told me as soon as you found out. I’m pissed you never told me, but now we can-”

I cut him off impatiently.

“You’re not listening. Why would I joke about this? The baby isn’t yours. Yes, I’m pregnant, but not with your child,” I closed my eyes and let my bangs conceal my eyes.

This wouldn’t go well at all.

Taehyung instantly recoiled his body from me as his face scrunched up with confusion.

I knew it still hadn’t sunk in, so I boldly dared to repeat myself.

“I’m sorry, I hid it from you. But it’s not yours; it’s not your child.”

Taehyung lifted his cheeks up to his eyes and was biting down consistently on his lip.

“W-what do you mean...what are you saying? What...what...you’re a liar...you’re lying...”

I tilted my neck back and slowly stepped away from Taehyung, I knew it was slowly hitting him now.

“I should’ve told you before, I had a boyfriend back in London and-”

Taehyung lunged to me and pushed me against the bushes hard as I pushed him off me.

I couldn’t let him hurt my stomach, our child was in there!

“Don’t fucking push me like that!” I screamed in his face as his eyes momentarily widened before he twisted my wrist.

“Then don’t lie to me! I got you pregnant, that’s my child! Why are you lying to me?!” He bellowed, his face only inches from mine.

“I’m not carrying your child! I already lost my virginity to my boyfriend in London who I had to leave!”

Oh Taehyung, please don’t hate me.

I really want to tell you the truth, but I can’t...

Taehyung jumped back as he clawed at his orange hair wildly.

“You – you stupid girl! Why did you deceive me like this? Why did you let me fall in love with you? Why did you lie to me?! Ya, I know you’re lying! Minnie, Jasmine, it’s me Taehyung, Taetae...don’t lie to me, tell me the truth!”

Tears instantly plunged down my cheeks as I saw Taehyung breaking down for the first time.

He was staring into my eyes, but was blinking rapidly and each time he blinked, two tears would fall from each eye.

His eyebrows were arched upwards and his face was becoming rosy pink from his inbuilt grief.

I couldn’t keep this up anymore.

“Taehyung, I – I’m sorry,” I sniffed.

He held my face in his hands as he was reading my mind, my thoughts, my soul.

I knew my heart would give it away, but I desperately begged my brain to take control and instantly thought about a year from now.

A year from now, Taehyung would be an international idol; he would find happiness that was taken from him when his Dad died.

He would find inner peace in knowing that he’s worth something, that millions of people hold a special place for him in their hearts.

As for me, I’d always have a piece of Taehyung with me and I’d always have my family.

If not Appa and his family, then I know Mum will never turn me away.

Taehyung has no one apart from his brothers.

A year from now, he can secure a bright future for his brother Manse and make his Mum smile again.

As these thoughts rushed to mind, I stared back at a broken schoolboy Kim Taehyung with an air of confidence and truth.

He let go of me and nodded his head slowly.

“Why...why didn’t you tell me you left your boyfriend?” He was shaking and looking down at the ground.

I was surprised at his sudden composure, but didn’t want to jinx it.

“Our relationship wasn’t serious enough to tell you. The same way yours and Sooyoung’s wasn’t serious,” I replied, a bit too arrogantly.

Taehyung lost it.

I flew to the ground as I realised Taehyung had pushed me down hard.

He crouched to my level and squeezed my face up by the cheeks as fear was running through my nerves.

“I attacked Sooyoung because she was spreading false rumours about you. Fuck it; I should’ve let her continue. I should’ve fucked her brains out that day in detention; I should’ve laughed in your face when Jungkook was hurling insults at you.”

Taehyung was spitting the words out like venom as each and every one was piercing my heart, shattering and poisoning every broken piece.

I tried to say something as blood was boiling inside me, but Taehyung squeezed my face tighter which was making my teeth dig into my lips.

I tried kicking him, but he pushed my legs down with his other hand and stared at me with immense anger.

“You...you’ll regret all of this one day. How dare you let me go crazy over you? How dare you let me open my closed heart to you? Why aren’t you giving me my heart back? I even started hating my best friend at one point because of you! You are poison! Jungkook was right, why didn’t I listen to him?!”

Taehyung loosened his grip on my face as I instantly pushed his face away with my hand and stumbled up to my feet.

I was livid.

“Why don’t you listen to him then? Why don’t you fuck off back to your hole and never come out! You’re a liar!  Your love was fake, you played a wicked game and you’re all talk Kim Taehyung!”

Taehyung laughed wildly as he tried to approach me but I kicked him in his men’s area.

I pushed him away with disgust, how dare he say all of that?

He was staggering and holding onto his crotch as his legs were tied around each other.

“Jasmine you’re-”

I cut him off, “At least now I know your true colours. And so what if I’m holding someone else’s child? If you really loved me, you would never treat me like this! You’re a fake! I hate you! Urgh! You’ve ruined my life! We’re over!”

I was melting and everything felt like a fuzzy dream as I ran off as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ignored Taehyung’s shouts and cries.

I ignored him calling my name, I ignored his lame apologies.

I ran and tried to shake the tears off my face.

I got out of breath and could see the school building, but it was becoming blurry.

My vision was becoming cloudier...

I felt my knees give way and fall first before I used all my effort to turn on the side so my baby would be protected and let my body fall on the soft grass.

My eyes slowly opened and closed a few times before they shut completely and I blacked out.

**********************

“Where did you find her Hobie?”

“On the field. I was walking through and saw her there. I’ve never lifted a girl up before, but there’s a first for everything. Ya Yoongi hyung look at her! She’s so weak, poor thing.”

“Aish, that’s not good. Have you fed her anything?”

“Namjoon are you serious? If she hasn’t woken up, how can she be fed?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Have you guys called Jimin or Taehyung?”

“I told Jimin, but he cut the phone before I could say anything else. I think he’s leaving his photo shoot to get here. I couldn’t get through to Taehyunga though.”

“He’s been acting really weird, Namjoon have you spoken to him about not attending schedule?”

“He’ll be alright, I spoke to him properly last night. Give him some time.”

“It’s those damn posters! Ya why would our Jungkook even help Sooyoung out like that?”

“Ya Hoseok, you need to talk sense to the maknae line. Even Jimin, something’s wrong with him.”

“I agree with Namjoon. Jimin doesn’t laugh as much anymore and only you can fix this Hobie. Even before we’ve debuted, our members are being involved in these scandals. It’s not a good image. And they’re dragging poor Minnie into their endless ego battles.”

“You’re right Yoongi hyung. She isn’t even an idol and she’s getting so much hate on media and news. Not even my noona gets it this bad.”

“Hobie, I’m always right.”

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Yoongi, Hobie and Namjoon in a circle, talking to each other over me.

I sluggishly looked around and recognised this place.

I came here looking for Taehyung where I first met all of them after the lunchtime fight.

My heart cracked when I remembered everything that Taehyung said to me.

My bangs were covering my eyes and I couldn’t physically keep them open, so decided to rest a bit longer.

Suddenly, the shed door flung open and collided with the wall loudly.

“Ya!” Yoongi shouted.

Seconds later, I felt a warm pair of soft hands cradle my face and brush my bangs back.

My eyes struggled to open as I saw Jimin’s soft face hovering over mine.

He had his makeup done and black hair styled up, but his worried expression and puffy cheeks couldn’t be concealed as his pouted lips formed into a cute line of smile.

“Daebak! She woke up at Jiminie’s touch! Ya, what a Prince charming!” Hobie laughed excitedly and clapped his hands as Jimin sat down next to me.

His smoky eyes met my half opened ones as he was constantly stroking my hair back.

“Omo Minnie, you got us so worried! How are you feeling?” Namjoon broke our moment as he came over.

I nodded and parted my chapped lips, “Fine thank you.”

“Of course you aren’t fine. Ya here’s some Gatorade and we’ll go to get some proper food,” Yoongi remarked assertively as he stared at Namjoon and Hobie.

Namjoon and Hobie squeezed my hand before they followed Yoongi out.

Jimin’s eyes never left my face and his hand never stopped stroking my forehead which felt so relaxing and calm.

He stopped to pick up the drink and help me sit up.

Jimin opened the seal and cap before he put the bottle to my lips as I took small sips.

I felt a bit more energised as Jimin was still sitting next to me, watching my every movement.

I chuckled, “You’re like a pretty mannequin.”

He laughed once before both of us got serious.

“It’s not even been a week and you broke your promise,” Jimin said gently as I looked at him.

Why is it that our hearts fall for the wrong people?

“What promise?” I replied.

I already knew the answer, but I needed Jimin’s comforting and caring words which I knew he’d unconditionally give.

“You promised me you won’t let anyone hurt you. That includes yourself, why aren’t you taking care of your health?” Jimin asked quietly as his eyes were looking down, his hand as usual, brushing his hair back.

“I broke up with Taehyung.”

There was a silence as Jimin slowly looked up to me.

“Why would you do that? Do you know how much he loves you?” Jimin asked with sadness on his face.

Why is Jimin so sad for?

After his confession, I thought he’d be happy at the news.

I shook my head, “He doesn’t love me. Everyone always said that he’s more possessive than loving and they were all right. After seeing all the posters about me, I thought maybe he’d treat me with more care and affection knowing how shit I must feel-”

Jimin cut me off, “Ignore those posters, they’re nothing but-”

I cut Jimin off, “The truth. They are true. I am pregnant, but not with Taehyung’s child.”

Well that came out very quick.

I guess I trusted Jimin with anything and everything and wasn’t afraid of his reaction.

There was a long silence as Jimin swallowed and raised his eyebrows sadly, before shaking his head and taking my limp hand in his.

“You and I both know that’s a lie,” he finally said with a distant voice.

I loosened my expression, “Are you calling me a liar?”

Jimin shook his head and locked his warm eyes with mine.

“I’d never associate you with any flaw. But no matter what you tell everyone else, I know that if you’re pregnant, it can only be Taehyung’s.”

I looked away and broke eye contact.

No one apart from Namjoon and Krystal know the truth.

I’d trust Krystal with my life and Namjoon couldn’t afford anyone else finding out.

Ya, but I’d trust Jimin with the fate of humanity, I’d trust him with my soul and I know he’d protect it with his.

“Aren’t you pissed? Aren’t you upset?”

I gave in and decided to let Jimin know the truth too.

“Why would I be pissed or upset? What’s happened has happened. I’d be more upset if the poster was true and you actually wanted to abort the baby.”

Jimin’s reply shocked me.

His calm composure shocked me.

I didn’t know what else to say, he left me speechless.

_Why couldn’t Jimin be the father of this child? He’d know how to balance his dream and the baby so well..._

I shook my head free from this evil little voice and focused my eyes on Jimin.

Before I could say anything, Jimin spoke again.

“Have you told Taehyung?”

I sighed, “No. Well, yes, he knows I’m pregnant, but I said it’s not his.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, “Minnie, you shouldn’t have done that.”

I stared at him with exasperation, “What should I have done then? Risk all your futures for a child? You know as well as I that he’d have left Bangtan to raise the kid, then what? What about all you guy’s hard work and dreams?”

Jimin stared past me and brushed his hair back.

I always thought Taehyung was the full package, but I never actually thought about anything when it came to Taehyung.

My heart will always be Taehyung’s, but my brain always flashes warning signs each time he gets even mildly angry.

But Jimin, Jimin was so caring, kind, handsome, funny, sweet and he loved me back unconditionally.

Jimin interrupted my thoughts with his cute, almost deep voice.

"If you've decided not to tell Taehyung, then I’ll act as though we never had this conversation. But I’m warning you, Taehyung’s reaction is nothing now. He’ll ponder over it and he’s not dumb, he’ll realise everything sooner or later. Just be prepared for then.”

I stared at Jimin and turned my head to the side, I couldn’t hold in my chuckle.

He stared back at me in disbelief, “Ya, I’m being serious here! And look at the time, you’ve missed the morning lessons! Gaja, let’s go before you get in more trouble. Ya, stop laughing!”

“Mianhae, ahah. Jiminie, you’re so cute when you try to be serious,” I replied with a wide grin.

Jimin awkwardly looked down and brushed his hair back, but I was still gazing at him.

I could feel my heart sinking from guilt, but the little voice in my head was overpowering my senses.

The seconds flashed past like light and before I knew it, I leaned into Jimin and pressed my lips on his pink, plump, moist lips.

He instantly pushed me away with wide eyes, but I wasn’t about to give up.

_Run, run away Minnie. I’m warning you, stop this now! You’re Taehyung’s, we love him. Minnie, don’t do it!_

_What are you talking about? Don’t listen to your heart, listen to your soul. Jimin is and always has been your soul mate..._

_No. No! Taehyung is your soul mate, no matter what he’s done, you feel at peace when you laugh with him._

I was having an inner war with myself and didn’t realise that all this time, Jimin and I were pressed against each other.

I could smell his orange blossom scent as his fingers were tenderly fondling my hair whilst I had my hands pressed on his scalp, his feather-like, soft hair running through my fingers.

 His soft arms were wrapped around my waist gently as his juicy lips were softly caressing mine.

My Jiminie was taking me away from this harsh world into his warm, beautiful love and I was loving every moment of it.


	31. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts when family leave you.   
> But it hurts more when your heart betrays you.

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

_“Then don’t lie to me! I got you pregnant, that’s my child! Why are you lying to me?!”_

_“I’m not carrying your child! I already lost my virginity to my boyfriend in London who I had to leave!”_

“Arrrgghhhhhhh! You bitch! Why did you do this to me?!”

I was yelling at the top of my voice as the people sitting on the park bench turned to me in shock.

“What? Do you have a fucking problem?” I hissed at them as they got up and scuttled off in fear.

I spat on the floor behind them and hurled myself down on the bench, pulling and yanking at chunks of my orange hair.

No matter what she says, I know she’s lying, she has to be lying.

She never had a fucking boyfriend in London; she just wants to get rid of me.

But why would try to get rid of me?

What have I done to her apart from shower her with all my love?

I have so much more to give, but she wants to play dirty.

She wants to lie.

Well two can play at that game, she should watch herself.

She doesn’t know how much Kim Taehyung has changed; she doesn’t know what I can do.

I can destroy her already fucked up life.

She’ll wish she never lied to me, she’ll wish she told me the truth and loved me like she’s supposed to; she’ll wish she never left me all those years ago...

Just then, my phone started ringing.

Aish, who dares to disturb my thoughts?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and picked up immediately.

“Taehyunga, I’ve been trying to get through to you for ages.”

My anger was instantly replaced with an odd shiver down my spine.

“Joesonghamnida Don Lee, I was just in the middle of something,” I mumbled.

There was a silence as I heard a blood curdling scream from behind him before he told the person to shut the fuck up.

I swallowed.

“I’ve got a special job for you, you down?” 

I heard the scream again, someone was begging for help.

There was a silence and just as I was about to speak, the piercing sound of one gunshot cracking a thick bone made me jump.

“I told you to keep him silent, now look what I did! Ya, clean this mess up, you ruined my new white sofa.”

He was talking to someone behind him as my hands were getting sweaty.

I gulped and breathed in deeply.

“Sorry about that Taehyung. Now where were we? Ah yes, I have a job for you,” he laughed sadistically.

“Don Lee, I-I’m a trainee now. I – I can’t do these jobs anymore.”

There was a long silence.

“How silly of me to forget that V of Bangtan Sonyeondan is about to debut as a kpop idol. I really like you; you’re the most handsome thug I’ve had.”

“Joesonghamnida,” I replied as he chuckled.

“Don’t be sorry flower boy. Just know that from now on, I can’t help you with anything. Whatever happens, you have to deal with the mess yourself. I don’t need to threaten you, you already know what happens if you say my name.”

I nodded, “I understand Don Lee.”

“Okay then, take care and all the best. Don’t come around this side of town once you’re famous, my boys hate men with eyeliner. Give my love to Yoongi; tell him to come down sometime.”

“I will do. Thank you for everything Don Lee,” I replied before he cut the call and I stared off into the distance.

Don Lee was Yoongi’s older brother, but only I knew of this information.

Not even Yoongi knew as I’d never told him.

Don Lee used to be a talented student at Daewoo High and only three years ago captained their basketball team, but when his best friend got butchered in gang violence, he vowed to take revenge.

He went on a killing spree and murdered all those involved in cold blood, he killed nine people without remorse.

And now he has become the underworld godfather of Daegu.

His soul is nowhere to be found, yet he’s a guy who’s understood me and helped me a lot.

That day when Seoyeon noona crashed her car, Don Lee gave me an offer to become his brother, to live and enjoy all of his dark luxuries.

I’d have it all, but then I looked at Minnie and Jimin and the rest of Bangtan and I knew I couldn’t be so selfish.

Don Lee was dead to his parents, and Yoongi was forced never to even speak of him again.

When Yoongi hyung was younger, he had to live under extremely strict conditions and attend a boy’s Catholic school to become closer to God so he could live a normal life and become successful the right way, unlike his brother.

But instead, he had a passion for rapping and auditioned at Big Hit.

His parents haven’t found out about this yet because Big Hit hasn’t officially shown Yoongi’s face and his stage name ‘Suga’ conceals his true identity.

I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing at them when I heard a soft voice.

_“It’s not yours; it’s not your child.”_

ARGH!

Why was she taking over my thoughts?

She was overpowering all of my dreams, ya she was supposed to be my fucking dream!

I’ll never forgive her for this, she keeps on destroying me and I’m worth much more than this.

How could she do this, she has to be lying, I’m one hundred per cent sure the baby is mine...

“Taehyunga!”

Who the fuck was screaming my name.

I clenched my fists as I heard fast footsteps approach me from behind.

“Taetae, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

It was Jimin.

I glared at him and noticed he was flushed as his lips and cheeks were pink.

He was teary eyed and looked like he’d just been crying before he met my gaze and gave me a warm smile.

It was probably his hay fever or something like that.

I couldn’t care less right now anyway.

He interrupted my plans, what I would do to force Minnie to tell me the truth.

I immediately turned my back away from him as he sat down next to me.

I was trying to conceal my anger that I so desperately didn’t want to take out on Jimin.

All this time, all these weeks she’s been avoiding me because she’s pregnant.

Why would she have sex with me, why was she genuinely in love with me if she was carrying someone else’s baby since she came here?

_She might have just found out she was pregnant._

But then how could she possibly know who the father is?

I know she’s lying, I’ll bet my life on it.

I sharply turned to Jimin who still hadn’t breathed a word.

“Why are you here?” I asked coldly.

As soon as our eyes met, he instantly dropped eye contact.

That was strange; Jimin never does that to me.

Every time someone drops eye contact, it’s because they feel uncomfortable.

But anytime one of my friends drop eye contact with me, it’s because they are hiding something.

“You knew didn’t you? You knew she was pregnant?” I asked quietly as Jimin shook his head.

“I was in the same boat as you, I didn’t know until the posters,” he said, still avoiding my eyes.

I couldn’t be asked to find out the truth behind hidden words anymore so I grunted and shrugged my shoulders.

“Apparently it’s not mine anyway.”

I awaited Jimin’s reply, but nothing came so I shoved his shoulder.

“Ya! I said apparently it’s not mine!”

Jimin brushed his hair back, “Is that what she told you?”

I narrowed my eyes, “Why are you like this today? Are you hiding something? What’s wrong with you?”

Jimin chuckled uncomfortably, “Aniyo. I – I just think you should speak to her properly. I mean speak to her without any anger in your tone.”

I laughed, my blood boiling.

Anger in my tone?

Am I supposed to fucking caress her and pat her on the back for lying to me about something this big?

“So you’ve spoken to her and she told you I got angry?” I asked, clenching my fists.

“Aniyo, she never told me that. But I know how scary you can get when someone doesn’t tell you something upfront. Remember that she’s your girlfriend, your childhood love,” Jimin replied quietly as his ears went red.

I stopped and stared at him, analysing his expression.

“Say her name.”

“What?”

“I said say her name.”

“Haha, what nonsense are you saying? Say whose name?”

I pierced my eyes into Jimin’s.

“You know something. You’re hiding something from me.”

I grabbed onto his shoulders as he shrugged me off.

“Hajima, what are you doing?” Jimin stood up and stared down at me before I stood up, reaching face level with him.

“What did she say to you?! Answer me Jimin!” I shouted as Jimin put his hand on my shoulder.

“Calm down Tae, she didn’t tell me anything-”

I whipped his hand away, “You’re lying! Why are you avoiding eye contact with me? Why don’t you say Minnie’s name? How did you know I was even here?!”

Jimin looked up to the sky and tilted his neck back as he swallowed.

“I’m not lying. Hobie found her unconscious on the field and bought her to the shed. I came and she told me what happened, that’s a-”

“Bullshit. How is it possible that Jasmine didn’t tell _you_ more? She must’ve told you something! She lied to me, didn’t she? I am the father of the baby she’s carrying...tell me Jiminie, tell me!”

I was digging my hands into Jimin’s shoulder bone and he pushed me away roughly.

“Stop this behaviour Taehyung! You’re acting so paranoid and you’re hurting everyone who cares about you!”

I cut my eyes at Jimin as his tongue traced his lips.

“Why is your face flushed?” I questioned, coming closer to him as his ears went a deeper shade of red.

“I – I – I just came back from a photo shoot, you know that,” Jimin replied with a shaky voice.

I nodded my head slowly and sighed, before slowly stepping back and pacing up and down.

A couple of minutes went by, until Jimin came over to me and gently ran his fingers through my fringe with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry Taetae, I’ve been such a bad brother.”

One of the floating pieces of my heart melted as I looked up at Jimin.

A single tear was trying to escape his bottom lashes.

I instantly absorbed it with my thumb, it can’t drop, Jimin can’t cry.

“You’ve been the best brother ever, but I’ve been terrible,” I replied softly before I pushed him away.

“Please give me some time alone, go back to your photo shoot. Go back to Seoul and leave me be,” I muttered, but Jimin wasn’t listening.

“Ya, am I Jungkookie to listen to you like that? I’m still older than you, so what I say goes. And right now, you need to come with me,” Jimin took my hand firmly as I tried to shake it free.

“Ya! I’m not going to Seoul!” I yelled as Jimin chuckled.

“No one is taking you there. I’m starving and so are you so let’s get some pizza,” Jimin put on his happy families voice which I could instantly see through.

I nodded and turned to Jimin solemnly.

“Jiminie, you love me right?”

Jimin hit my head lightly, “Of course you pabo.”

“I’m your best friend and brother, right?”

“You know you are.”

“Then tell me the truth, from brother to brother, from friend to friend. Whose child is she – whose child is Minnie carrying?”

I stared at him with large eyes and my mouth automatically hung open as I was concentrating on his reply and facial expression.

I was in two minds of whether she was lying to me about the child.

My heart was telling me the baby is mine, but a little voice was telling me that she actually did have a boyfriend in London.

No guy could resist Jasmine, she’s so beautiful and hot and her smile and personality is captivating...

Ya, I was gnashing my teeth at the thought of her being anyone else’s, of anyone even looking at her twice.

Jimin closed his eyes and looked down as I unclenched my fists.

“Look into my eyes and answer me,” I tilted his chin up as he opened his adorable puffy, brown eyes.

“I – I don’t actually know whose child she’s carrying, that’s something she’ll only tell you Taetae. But I promise she loves you more than anything else, she’d never think of ch – cheating on you,” Jimin replied with another fake smile.

I dropped eye contact and nodded my head slowly, collecting all my scattered emotions and feelings together.

As Jimin took my hand and started walking out of the park, I knew what I had to do.

I have to become cold and ruthless again.

I have to become the old me, the one who everyone was afraid of, the one who every girl doted over as the baddest boy around.

I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, Minnie was my dream and the love of my life.

Fuck it, she still is, but I’ll have to make sure she tells me the truth before I debut, even if that means taking extremely radical measures.

I’ll apologise to her in advance, but she should watch out.

I won’t rest until she tells me every single thing.

**************************

**JASMINE’S POV**

Oh no, what have I done?

_Jimin pulled away and smiled before he looked at me, he was terrified and shocked at what he just did._

_“W-why did you let me do that? You know how I feel! You used me to overcome your loneliness Minnie, you shouldn’t have let me get carried away...”_

_“Jimin I meant it! I knew what I was doing, I wanted to kiss you and I enjoyed every moment of it!”_

_Jimin shook his head in fright, he was angry and confused at what just happened, what he’d become._

_“No, no, no...Minnie, you’re Taehyung’s girlfriend...that never should’ve happened, how will I live with myself?!”_

_“Jiminie come back!”_

_But it was too late, he was clawing at his black hair and stepping away from me, until he started running as fast as he could out of the shed._

_Everyone was running away from me and I was the one who was letting them all go._

_I let Eonni leave, I let Taehyung become sickened by me and now my best friend would never speak to me again._

I sighed and rolled my eyes upwards to send the tears back into my system.

As much as he denies it, Jimin wanted it too and he knew what he was doing.

He let me bite down on his lips and his angelic eyes were closed as our sacred friendship was becoming tainted with desire and passion.

 I realised that my feet had carried me out of the school, down the hill and all the way to Daegu station.

I was waiting for the train back to Seoul as I needed to collect my stuff and move back to Old Daegu with Appa.

I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

_You shouldn’t have done that._

As right as it felt, there was a burning sense of guilt rising in me the whole time.

Taehyung was everything to me, we love each other, I’m so happy around him, yet kissing Jimin felt like something I longed to do.

How can any sane girl resist Park Jimin?

I looked up and saw the train approaching as I got on and sat down in a window seat by the doors.

As usual for this time, it was an empty train so I threw my bag down next to me and rested my feet on the seats opposite.

I stared out of the window and as soon as the train left a sunny Daegu, the sky became grey with clouds and I knew it was a murky day in Seoul.

I checked the time, it was nearly 1 pm and I hadn’t gone to school all day.

Great, I just know Gyojang will phone Appa to tell him everything.

Bad news doesn’t stop infecting my destiny.

I dozed off and opened my eyes to the deafening sound of heavy rain hitting the train roof and windows.

I looked out and could see the modern Seoul buildings and crowds of fashionable people running through the streets, trying to escape the rain with their hoods up.

I waited in my seat until the rain died down, but it never did.

I sighed as I bought an overpriced umbrella at the station exit and started making my way back to the apartment block to collect my stuff.

“Annyeonghaseyo,” I bowed to the elderly man at reception who smiled at me.

“Have some Tteokguk (rice cake soup)!” He offered me loudly, over the spitting rain.

I wasn’t hungry at all but knew it would be rude if I refused, especially as no one ever offers their soup in weather like this.

I approached him and bowed again, “Kamsahamnida ahjussi.”

We sat cross legged on his carpet behind the counter as we indulged in the delicious, spicy soup which instantly warmed me up and made me feel better.

“Is it tasty?” He asked amidst a mouthful as I nodded vigorously.

“It’s good and just what you need in weather like this,” I replied as we both chuckled.

“You’re Song Yejun’s granddaughter, aren’t you?” He asked after we both finished.

I looked at him with surprise as he laughed.

“I’m an avid supporter of his national party; their values are everything I believe in. All these rumours about his family are just created to distract him, his opponents want to weaken him via his personal life,” the ahjussi said with a furious sense of annoyance.

I nodded, “Halapoji is really impartial when it comes to family and politics. He doesn’t mix the two and hates if anyone tries to.”

“Exactly. That’s why we were all so shocked when he said that he has no daughter by the name of Seoyeon,” the man replied with pride.

My face dropped.

“When did he say that?” I asked shakily.

“Ya shouldn’t you know? He said that earlier this week, what an inspiration! He’d do anything for the Republic of Korea to shine. Long live Yejun!”

He was practically jumping up with joy as he smiled at me, his eyes becoming wrinkly upward curves.

I bowed and faked a smile, “I need to go now, but thank you for the tteokguk.”

He acknowledged me with a loud cackle as I got up and bowed again before taking the lift all the way to my room and shutting the door firmly behind me.

I let out the breath I was holding in and ran to the kitchen sink.

Before I knew it, I had vomited out all the soup.

I took deep breaths and washed my mouth with water before opening the fridge and drinking some almond flavoured milk.

“Eonni, I hope you’re keeping well...” I whimpered as I downed the glass in one.

It took me quicker than I thought to collect all my clothes and fit it all cosily in one suitcase which I left by the door.

I scanned the apartment one last time.

I spoke to Mum the other day and she said I could stay as long as I wanted to, but I already said I’d be going back to Old Daegu by the weekend.

She was having a blast in Jeju Island with Ruiji and was talking about buying a villa there by the sea whilst sending me pictures of everything they did together with the same caption- ‘wish you were here!’

I was happy for her because they loved each other to bits and were so content in each other’s company, something which I’d never seen my parents be.

Mum wants me to live with them because they don’t want any more kids and I refused the offer, but soon enough I know I’ll need to take it up again.

I just know this baby cannot be brought up in Old Daegu.

It won’t be safe there and I don’t want my child being the pinnacle of accusations and rumours.

When it starts to grow, I won’t physically be able to hide the identity of the father from anyone.

I shook my head and turned on the TV.

I watched a few KBS comedies and was instantly cheered up when I saw Uncle Hwijae doing a stand up live.

The rain finally stopped and it was now 3 pm as I dragged my suitcase behind me down the lift and out of the apartment, shouting goodbye to a sleeping ahjussi.

As I was about to turn left out of the side road where the apartment block and a few other idol company buildings were, I heard a familiar husky voice call out my name.

“Minnie! Hold up, you’re too fast for me!”

I turned around and saw an out of breath Jackson clinging onto his ribs as he fixed his wet blonde hair under his cap.

“Where did you come from?” I chuckled as Jackson dragged me to sit on the steps outside a tall building.

He pointed up, “I live here.”

I looked up and was taken aback as to how I’d never noticed the JYP building here before.

It was a single storey huge block that could be seen from roads away.

There were massive posters covering the protruding inside windows of the building with a huge JYP sign on top of the grand doors.

The doors were next to an open garage that looked more like a car park with black and white cars of top class makes sitting in comfortably.

“How did I not see this before?” I cawed to myself as Jackson had regained his breath.

“You’re blind that’s why. Ya, come in let me show you around!” He jumped up excitedly and I was just about to go in when I stopped in my tracks.

Jackson turned to me, “Don’t you want to see inside?”

I stared at the JYP logo and then back at Jackson’s wide, double lidded eyes, “Who was that guy in the leaked video of my sister?”

Jackson’s eyes widened further as he dropped eye contact guiltily.

“That was such a bad scandal. You’re Eonni was doing so well but he’d always find ways to get her in trouble and blackmail her because she’s so beautiful. He was the temporary manager of our dorm and we all hated him,” Jackson replied with a scowl.

His words reconciled my confused mind as I knew only a JYP trainee would know the full story.

I don’t know why I didn’t ask Jackson about this before, I’m so silly sometimes.

“Is the bastard fired now?”

Jackson frowned at the thought of him and nodded, “That pig is more than fired. JYP personally told other agencies the truth behind this, so he can’t get a job anywhere else in Seoul.”

“But why didn’t JYP have him arrested? And why was Eonni kicked out?” I shrieked as Jackson waved to a guy going inside the building.

“The media were over this like flies on shit. JYP hardly gets negative media attention and he had to keep his dignity, he hires all the staff himself. Besides, the bastard wouldn’t have gone down; there wasn’t any evidence of blackmail. As for Seoyeon noona, well, she quit herself. JYP wanted to help her through, she’s such a perfect idol, but she was dealing with some personal problems.”

As my mind was trying to absorb this new information Jackson was telling me, I was unaware that someone else was now standing next to him.

I looked up and recognised the handsome guy from one idol drama I used to watch on TV...what was it?

Ah yes!

Ya, it was JB from Dream High 2! 

“Hyung, this is my sister Minnie,” Jackson introduced me to him unexpectedly as I couldn’t control the smile on my face.

JB looked at me with his gorgeous almond shaped eyes as I blushed and looked down.

“Why are you blushing?” Jackson said out loud as I pinched his waist from behind which caused him to flinch up.

JB laughed once and stuck his hand out coolly.

“Hi, my name is Im Jaebum or JB as people know me.”

I screeched quietly and instantly shook his hands as our eye contact didn’t alter once, “I know who you are, I fangirled over you so bad in Dream High! You were arrogant, but so handsome!”

I cupped my hands over my mouth and face palmed myself, why did I say that out loud?

Why is my life unconditionally awkward?

“Ya! Song Jasmine! If you watched Dream High, how comes you didn’t recognise Junior at the wedding reception, you fake fan!” Jackson emphasised my name as he turned his head dramatically to me with raised eyebrows.

I flushed red and looked down, about to apologise when JB spoke.

“You don’t need to tell me how handsome I am, I already know. Haha, I’m only joking, it’s good that such a pretty girl recognised me. It makes conversation easier,” he gave me an adorably sexy eye smile as I giggled like a little girl.

Jackson broke our little moment with an echoing laugh.

“That was a good one hyung! You do know she’s taken by the craziest trainee around, Kim Taehyung? And don’t get her ugly face so happy,” Jackson pushed my head back and I slapped him back on his leg.

“Ah-oww!” Jackson whined as JB turned back to go in.

“Kim Taehyung isn’t such a bad guy, but it’s a shame such a beautiful fan of mine has to be taken. I need to go now, but I’ll see you around and wish us luck, we’ll be debuting soon!”

JB smiled at me once more before he went inside and the doors closed behind him, leaving me fazed like a pure fan girl.

He called me beautiful, he thinks I’m beautiful!

I would’ve died if I met him this time two years ago, but I guess I’ve become accustomed to seeing idols now.

Aish, now that I know how fan girls feel, I have more empathy with them.

I can understand how much they hate me even talking to their oppa’s.

“Are you coming or what?” Jackson asked me after a while of my zoning out.

“Huh? Oh aniyo, I need to go back home to Old Daegu asap,” I replied as Jackson’s face dropped.

“So you’re not staying here anymore?”

I shook my head, “Nope.”

Jackson groaned and cut his eyes, “Don’t go back there, it’s like a prison! Don’t you feel free here, living by yourself in Seoul? Anyways, your mum ordered me to keep an eye out for you and how can I do that if you’re going back?”

I laughed at Jackson’s cuteness; he really wanted me to stay!

I don’t have any brothers and I could see Jackson and I being inseparable, I wish I gave him more of a chance in London.

“Why do you even want me to stay here? I hardly even see you, you’re always practicing or can never be reached,” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t stop the grin stretching my cheeks.

Jackson gave me a blank stare, “Don’t get happy. I just feel better if I know someone from home is next to me, ya don’t go!”

“I’m going to live with my Dad and grandparents, I’ll be okay,” I said seriously as Jackson pouted his lips.

“You’ll be okay, but I won’t! Fine, if you have to go, then go...” Jackson turned his head dramatically as I picked up my suitcase.

He turned back and pushed my suitcase away from my hand, “You’re not supposed to do that! Aish, you’re supposed to be like; no I don’t need to go, I’ll stay with you Jackson!”

I rolled my eyes, “Jackson, I need to go.”

He sighed and gave in, “Ya, where’s your heart? Fine I’ll drop you back, it’s getting late.”

“Jackson, it’s only 4 pm,” I replied bluntly.

“Yeah but it’ll take two hours to get there and then you have to walk past that forest. Minnie you’re so weird, I’m offering to give you company! Me, Jackson Wang of JYP entertainment! You should be paying me for these services!”

His overacting made me laugh as I nodded and did aegyo cheeks with my palms.

“Thank you Jackson oppa,” I sweetly said as Jackson chuckled and picked up my suitcase.

“Gaja, let’s drop you off home,” he replied in a normal voice again as I tried to take my suitcase, but he refused.

*****

“It’s so peaceful here. A bit too peaceful,” I said to Jackson as we were walking up the hill to Halmeouni’s home.

“But it’s beautiful though,” Jackson’s voice replied from behind as he was still lugging my suitcase.

There was a sunset glow around us which reflected beautifully off all the traditional Korean houses in Old Daegu.

I could make out the river and mountains in the distance behind our street; they were peacefully awaiting the night to come.

It was nearly 8 pm and it took us longer than usual because we had to miss two trains jam packed with fan girls who were screaming for Jackson and shooting me evil glares.

“Jackson, I’m scared,” I stopped all of a sudden and turned to Jackson who stopped for a quick rest too.

He tried to turn it into a joke, but I gave him a serious stare.

“What’s there to be scared of? They love you and will be happy to see you,” Jackson replied warmly as I shook my head.

“Appa said there will be an interrogation about Eonni and I – I...”

I trailed off at the thought of anyone at home finding out about my pregnancy.

I thought I’d be able to handle this, I want to have my baby, yet here I am, scared of even retuning to my own home?

I’m such a shambles.

I couldn’t stop the tears falling down my cheeks as Jackson let out a gasp before he wiped them away and cupped my teary face in his hands.

“Minnie, why are you this scared? Ya, I’ll come in with you, I’ll make sure you feel better before I leave,” Jackson said kindly as I stared up at him and sniffed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually cry like this but everything is so overwhelming!”

“I know, I can understand,” Jackson hugged me protectively before he rubbed my back and took my hand forward.

I wouldn’t budge until Jackson pulled a funny face, poking his teeth out of his lips which made me laugh.

“That’s what I want to see you doing more of, you pabo!”

Jackson’s chuckle turned into short, loud laughs down the street which was making me laugh harder, so Jackson did more of it until he ran out of breath.

When we finally reached Halmeouni’s grand house, Jackson turned to me and nodded his head comfortingly.

“If they don’t hug you tightly as soon as you enter, then my name isn’t Jackson Wang,” he said confidently.

 He pushed opened the thick black gate after the guard bowed to me and let us in.

I bowed back as Jackson took my hand.

We started walking across the stone front garden, past the fountain which was delicately sprinkling its water in all directions.

As much as I was afraid of everyone’s reactions to the recent news articles, this house was filled with beautiful memories. 

Memories of my childhood. 

Of Taehyung... of Jimin... we were an inseparable trio. 

_Taehyung..._

I looked to Jackson and was thankful that he came with me, I was so grateful that someone from my generation was entering this traditional house with me.

My heart sunk as I realised Eonni wouldn’t come back here any time soon.

I didn’t realise that we were already at the bamboo doors until Jackson rung the buzzer.

We exchanged eye contact before he let go of my hand and dropped back two steps behind me with my suitcase.

The door opened and it was Uncle Jiho, as muscly and tall as ever.

He stared at me for a second before he pulled me in for a hug as we embraced each other tightly.

After we pulled away, I caught Jackson’s eye as he mouthed ‘I told you so.’

Uncle Jiho’s soft face instantly hardened when he turned to Jackson.  

“Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Jackson. Minnie’s brother,” he cleared his throat and made a grammatical mistake with his pronunciation as Uncle Jiho sniggered menacingly.

“A Chinese brother...” he said patronisingly as my mouth dropped open.

That shocked me; he’s not the type to say something like that!

Jackson was shuffling around awkwardly as I looked at him apologetically before he faked a smile and followed me in.

I need to make a note of repaying Jackson; I owe him big time for this.

If that was Uncle Jiho’s reaction, I couldn’t imagine what Appa or Halapoji’s reaction would be.

As soon as we stepped in, there were raised voices and odd clattering sounds coming from the main room.

I turned to Jackson and saw he too had a worried look on his face before he left my suitcase in the passage and came over to me.

“Where’s your Aunt? Let’s find her first,” he whispered, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

I nodded as we took our shoes off and started walking down the hallway; Uncle Jiho had gone back inside straight after making that comment about Jackson’s ethnicity.

Just as we were approaching the main room, the door flew open as Appa came out and slammed it behind him.

His eyes were red and swollen as he was furiously clenching his chiselled jaw.

He had a bit of stubble and his jet black hair was messy and untamed as he laid his eyes from Jackson to me.

His appearance strangely reminded me of Taehyung and I had to drop eye contact just the same way because Appa’s eyes were brimmed with fire.

I stepped back as he rushed over to us.

“Didn’t I tell you to be here earlier? Are you deaf?! And what are you doing here?!” Appa was angry like I’d never seen before as he spat the words at both of us.

I thought Jackson would leave, but to my surprise he stood by my side boldly.

“Joesonghamnida Sir, but I couldn’t let my sister come back to Daegu alone,” Jackson said with etiquette.

I turned my eyes to him as my heart melted, Jackson was seriously such a gem, I wish he was my real brother and Appa loved him just as much.

“Sister? You can never be Song Jasmine’s sister. And you...What did I bring you to Korea for? I bought you here to study, not to dishonour my name! How dare you miss school, how dare you meet Seoyeon?!”

Appa was inches away from me and I was shivering from fear, he’s never spoken to me like this before, why was he shouting at me like this?

“Answer me! What were you doing at an abortion clinic with Seoyeon?! Where is she? Where is Seoyeon?!” He bellowed as I let my hair fall over my face.

I could feel Jackson standing next to me as he too was trying not to breathe.

Just then, the door opened as Uncle Hwijae came out and rushed to pull back Appa.

“Hyung, what are you doing? This isn’t any way to treat a teenage daughter!”

I could still feel Appa’s glare as Uncle Hwijae stood in front of us.

“Jackson, drop Minnie off to her room and you leave too. It’s getting late,” he said with an unnaturally calm voice.

I was frozen on the spot as Jackson tried calling me to go, but I was in shock, my mind was blank.

Ever since I’ve opened my eyes, my Dad has never spoken to me like that...what was happening now?

“Song Jasmine, go to your room,” Uncle Hwijae shook me out of my trance as I met his eyes behind his glasses.

They were as warm and understanding as ever.

I was shaking as I felt Jackson’s hand take mine down the hallway, away from the monster which had possessed my loving Dad.

Jackson found my room and opened the door, helping me sit down on my soft bed as he dragged the suitcase behind him.

There were raised voices as I could hear more people coming into our house.

Jackson closed my door and slumped down next to me as the movement of the bed triggered my emotions.

I broke down.

I don’t know what I was doing or how much sound I was making; I was just numb and could only feel emptiness.

Everything was becoming blurry and moving in slow motion.

Appa’s blazing eyes, Taehyung’s blazing eyes, and Jimin’s blazing eyes were all whizzing in front of me as I could hear Jackson’s voice faintly in the distance.

All of a sudden, I felt someone shaking me back into the present as things started speeding up back to normal.

I blinked and realised I was buried in Jackson’s shoulder as he was rubbing my arm comfortingly.

I looked at his face and saw his cheeks were wet too as I pulled away, embarrassed.

“A-are you okay now?” Jackson lifted my face up with his hands as I nodded once.

“What happened?” I asked lethargically as Jackson shook his head.

“You were crying so much that look! Even I couldn’t hold back my tears! Minnie, why are you so worried? What is it? Is it something Taehyung did?”

“Oh Jackson...”

I closed my eyes, thinking about it before I bent my head down.

“I’m pregnant with Taehyung’s baby.”

It came out quicker than I thought.

There was no point in hiding this from Jackson, he was impartial to the whole situation yet I knew how much he cared, and I knew he needed to know.

I didn’t look up out of shame until Jackson started laughing.

“What’s so funny about that?” I asked, still looking down.

Jackson twisted his head so he was looking at me from underneath as I pushed him away.

“I’m sorry but how can Taehyung get anyone pregnant?”

I scowled and rolled my eyes, “This isn’t the time to joke around! Ya, Jackson – I’m – serious, stop laughing!”

I was punching him, trying to get him to realise the intensity of the situation.

Jackson stopped laughing and looked at me with pity, “Babies are usually blessings, but I can see why this is such a problem for you. Have you told Taehyung?”

I shook my head, “I said it’s not his baby. There were these posters-”

Jackson grabbed my shoulders and shook me, “Why would you say that? He’s a crazy guy Minnie, you don’t know what he’ll do! And plus, he’s the father! He has a right to know!”

I stuffed my hand over Jackson’s mouth, “Why are you so loud for? Remember where we are!”

Jackson stuck his tongue out on my palm as I rubbed it on him with disgust.

“Ya you’re disgusting!”

“Not as much as you, who hides a pregnancy from their boyfriend? Especially when he’s the Dad!”

Although this was such a serious matter in a situation which could only get worse, speaking to Jackson made everything seem normal.

He made everything seem temporary, he has a very optimistic aura which soothes any problem.

Just as I was about to say something, the door opened and it was Aunt Jeong.

She looked at the both of us before closing the door behind her quickly.

Jackson and I exchanged worried glances as she rushed over to me.

“Tell me everything now. Tell me the truth Jasmine,” she said eerily as a huge wave of fear was engulfing my belly.

I gulped, “Truth? W-what do you mean?”

“Why did you meet Seoyeon at an abortion clinic in Busan?”

“I – I was saving her from the media...”

“Why were you in Busan though? And why is your principle telling us you’ve been absent to nearly all lessons?” She was hurling questions at me as I could hear voices from outside.

“I – I – I wanted a break from school so I w-went,” my voice was trembling as Aunt Jeong analysed my face.

“Once those people leave, you need to come to the main room. If you can’t tell me the truth, you have to tell them.”

My heart was sinking and the huge lump in my throat wouldn’t leave.

“Who’s inside?” I squeaked as Aunt Jeong’s eyes softened.

She shook her head, “Halapoji’s closest members of the party. They’re no less than thugs; please don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”

Aunt Jeong ran her hand once through my hair, before she sighed and closed the door behind her.

I became restless and fidgety.

Omo, what would happen now?

His party?

Thugs?

Why were they so desperate to find Eonni?

I closed my eyes and remembered that ahjussi telling me Eonni was dead for our family, but then why were they so restless to find her, what did they want?

_Honour killing..._

Shut the fuck up! No, that’s not true, that’s so last century!

_Since when was your family modern?_

No, no no...

If I control my emotions and speak confidently, they’ll believe me, they’ll have to...

And even if they do mention abortions or anyone’s pregnancies, I’ll straight up deny it.

“This is so fucked up and I’m starting to get scared. Leave with me now from these windows and I’ll take you back to Seoul. You stay in that apartment until I book your tickets, then you go to Jeju Island,” Jackson was shaking his head as he was taking my hand to the window.

“Jackson...do you think they want to kill Eonni?” I croaked as he stopped in his tracks.

He turned to me with genuine disbelief, “Why would you say something like that?”

“Halapoji is very old fashioned and his party are the most right wing in Korea. Why else would they want her so bad after announcing to the public that she was dead to them?!” I wailed quietly, afraid someone was listening.

Jackson was left speechless as he tried to say something.

We looked out of the window doors to see the front door opening as a few members of Halapoji’s party walked out of the gates.

They were young, burly members, dressed in all black who looked more like body guards than politicians.

Jackson turned back to me, “I can’t let you live here like this. Especially not when you’re in this state. Hurry up, let’s leave before someone comes!”

I didn’t know what to do and was contemplating leaving with Jackson, until my door opened.

I turned and it was Aunt Jeong again.

This time, she didn’t look at any of us, she just spoke.

“You need to come down now.”

She left the door open, and I realised there weren’t any more raised voices, it was eerily silent.

I turned to Jackson who was prowling up and down with panic as my heart was about to burst with anxiety and fright.

This wasn’t right, why was I so scared of my family?

Families aren’t supposed to strike fear and honour blackmailing in their children’s hearts, they’re supposed to shower them with unconditional love and support regardless.

But who am I kidding?

They were stuck way back in the Korean empire, if the South Korean government of today has allowed so much freedom, who are my family to disobey the law?

“Jackson, what should I do? This isn’t right...”

I trailed off as Jackson took my hand, “You have to talk to them. Listen Minnie, they are your family and right now they’re only this pissed off because they are in a sticky political situation. Just speak to them softly and their hearts will melt.”

Jackson’s words comforted me as I nodded and strengthened my legs as we walked to the main room.

“I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

He waited outside as I took a deep breath and opened the door of the main room slowly, looking down and entering.

There was a silence as though no one was there.

But when I looked up, I saw all my uncles and Appa surrounding Halapoji, whilst aunt Jeong was comforting Halmeouni on the opposite sofa.

I didn’t recognise these other two men.

One was middle aged, whilst one looked no more than twenty five  and they were watching me intently.

Halapoji got up and was walking over to me as I stepped back into the closed door, only to be welcomed by his tight hug.

Some knots loosened inside as I hugged him back before one of the men started coughing and Halapoji instantly pulled away and sat back down.

I stared at the guy who coughed, he looked like a mean person and he had thick framed, black glasses which looked more like goggles.

My eyes darted to the younger boy who looked like a spoilt, rich kid.

He reminded me of Chanyeol when he said those nasty things in the cafeteria on my first day and it made me shiver.

“Where is she?” The middle aged man broke the silence, he had a sharp voice. 

I looked to Appa, but his face was hardened, so I looked to Uncle Hwijae who closed his eyes and nodded for me to answer.

“I don’t know where Eonni is,” I replied quietly as the man tutted impatiently.

“I knew this would happen, she’s a teenager, and she’s obviously going to lie!” He yelled as the younger boy chuckled annoyingly.

Appa stood up and walked over to me, stopping only inches from my face.

“Why were you in Busan?” He asked dangerously.

I gulped and dropped my eyes.

“We wanted to go to the beach-”

“On a school day? And who would attend your classes for you? Your whore mother?” He spat out.

My heart ripped apart as there was a ringing, awkward silence.

“Hyung, that’s too much-”

“Shut up Jihu! Song Jasmine, answer me! What are all these rumours about? Why have you been missing school?”

I stayed silent.

He had no right to speak about Mum like that, who does he think he is?

“Minjun, sit down and don’t shout at her like that. Minnie, tell us where Seoyeon is,” Halapoji asked kindly as I became confused.

“I don’t know where she is, but why do you need her? I thought you cut all ties with her anyway,” I said confidently as there was another silence.

“If you genuinely don’t know where she is then that’s fine, but don’t concern yourself with matters that aren’t your business,” Halapoji bluntly replied as I looked up in disbelief.

I laughed out loud as everyone turned to me.

“None of my business? She’s my sister, best friend and aunty! Do you even know that the manager forced Eonni to do those things with him? She’s definitely suffering from depression right now and you guys want to tell me it’s none of my business? Are you even human?!”

I screamed the words out before I had a chance to control myself.

Halmeouni screamed, “Minjun, don’t!”

SLAP.

Heat rushed to my cheek.

I immediately looked up in shock to see Appa hovering over me.

I was lost for words and didn’t know if it actually happened, did my own Dad just slap me across the face?

“How many times have I told you not to speak to your elders like that?! Jeong, take her to the  hospital now! I tried to convince myself it isn’t true, but I don’t know my daughter anymore!”

“How can you do that to me? How can you slap your only child?” I screamed back, tears running down my cheeks.

Just then, Aunt Jeong stepped in between us.

“Take her to the hospital, to the GP, anywhere! Get her a check up! That Kim Taehyung is nothing but trouble and I thought he would respect me just a little, but what to expect off him when my own child is the worst!”

He was spitting the words at me as anger was flooding my system.

“What do you mean Minjun? What’s going on?” 

 As soon as Halapoji got up, everyone else including the two other guys got up too.

Appa shook his head as my belly was doing somersaults, this was it.

“The rumour wasn’t just about Seoyeon. There’s a rumour that she’s pregnant too.”

There was a long silence as it sunk in.

"I should've stopped this when I found out about that under age party," Appa whispered angrily. 

“It’s only a rumour,” Uncle Hwijae tried to say, but Halapoji turned to him with rage.

“A rumour that we cannot afford! Jeong! Take her to get checked up right now!” Halapoji shouted from across the room as I was trying to stand upright.

This must be a dream, this had to be a dream.

It was going too fast.

I wanted to shout back, I wanted to say ‘so what?’ I wanted my family to accept this... 

Before I could think anything else, Aunt Jeong had already dragged me out of the room.

I met Jackson’s eyes as he was pacing up and down the hallway, biting his nails.

 “What happened? I heard raised voices and-”

Aunt Jeong went inside briefly before she came back out and shut the door behind her.

“Tell me the truth, are you pregnant?”

Jackson tried to butt in, but Aunt Jeong put her hand out.

“Jasmine, you have to tell me the truth!”

I nodded slowly, “Yes.”

Aunt Jeong brushed her straight hair back as she sighed.

“Okay. I’m going to take you to a hospital for confirmation, but I’ll drop you off at the station where you go back to Seoul. Go live with your Mum and make sure you attend school on Monday,” Aunt Jeong said quietly.

I was shocked, “But what-”

She interrupted me, “Jackson, quickly get her suitcase and bag and sit in the car.”

She gave Jackson the car keys as he stumbled down the hallway, before emerging with my stuff in less than five seconds.

He was as shocked as I was.

“Go!” Aunt Jeong ordered as Jackson slipped out of the door and ran down the steps.

“I’ll sort everything out, my cousin owns the hospital and he’ll give a fake report to Halapoji saying you’re not pregnant,” Aunt Jeong replied hastily as she put on her jacket.

“But – but if I don’t come back here, Appa will-”

She cut me off again, “He won’t do anything. I’ll tell Halapoji that  Jackson called your Mum and she forced you to go with her. Ppalli, let’s get you away from this mess.”

The voices in the main room rose again as Aunt Jeong took me by the hand.

As we walked towards the car, I turned to her.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked desperately.

“Someone has to. A baby is a blessing, and we are living in the 21st century! Hwijae would back me on this too,” She shook her head as we joined Jackson in the car.

“Check the last train to Seoul,” Aunt Jeong ordered as Jackson whipped his phone out immediately.

“11.30 pm,” he replied as I was shivering.

“Okay, you have twenty minutes. Jackson, take good care of her. And Minnie, only leave your apartment to go to school, arasso?” Aunt Jeong jerked the car outside the station as she turned around and stared at both of us.

“I’ll get the suitcase out,” Jackson jumped out of the car as me and Aunt Jeong were left alone.

There was a complete silence and only the Daegu night stars were shining down upon us.

“Aunt Jeong, what will happen when they find out that I am actually pregnant?” I finally asked, breaking the tranquil silence.

“Just don’t come back home. Me and Hwijae would've moved out by then anyway,” she replied sadly as I nodded.

“Gaja Minnie, let’s go before we miss it,” Jackson opened the car door as I got out.

Aunt Jeong got out too as she pulled me in for the longest hug I’ve had in a while.

She kissed me on the forehead and placed a gentle hand on my stomach, “Take care of yourself and the blessing.”

I nodded and hugged her again as Jackson nudged me.

“Come on Minnie, we need to go now.”

Aunt Jeong gazed at me and smiled, “You’ll always be my daughter and I’ll protect you as long as I can.”

Jackson bowed to Aunt Jeong as he had to drag me away in case we’d miss our train. 

I turned around and waved to Aunt Jeong as tears were falling down her dewy cheeks.

Jackson gave me my bag and pulled my suitcase with one hand and held my arm in the other as we were running to get tickets.

The station was empty and it reflected my heart.

I didn’t know when I’d see Aunt Jeong again, when I’d see Halmeouni or my uncles or the twins again, but one thing was for sure.

I’d never forgive Appa for what he did.

He’ll regret that he ever laid a finger on me; I’ll never speak to him again.


	32. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I'm nothing special, but I hope you won't replace me." ~Kim Taehyung

**JIMIN’S POV**

_Her lips, her eyes, her scent, her smile._

_But I want to know how she tastes..._

_She must be sweeter than honey itself._

_Too much honey is sickly, but let me be sick if it’s in her love._

_Our souls which were leaning on each other for so long finally reached our brains, our hearts and our bodies._

_Her lips are so soft and delicate; I’ll never forget them if I can get just one taste..._

_*******_

_She was staring at me with those wide, light brown eyes of hers, how could anyone resist?_

_Her lips touched mine briefly before I pushed her away, what was happening?_

_She gave me a puppy face._

_Aish, why doesn’t she know her worth?_

_She’s too beautiful for any man to touch, it’s better to stand far away and stare._

_No, even staring for too long is a sin, just close your eyes and imagine._

_How can Park Jimin of such low class have an impure relationship with his queen who’s crazy over her King Taehyung?_

_My eyes dropped down to her flushed pink, plump lips and I couldn’t resist._

_I am a man after all, and Jasmine, well she’s all I’ve ever wanted._

_Before she could lean in again first, I pushed my body forward and put my hand on the back of her head, gently pressing her face into mine before closing my eyes and loving her._

_Loving her like no one else could._

_She bit down on my bottom lip as I flinched with heavenly pain._

_My hands fell to her back as I pushed her in deeper to me, I wanted to feel all of her, she was perfect in every way._

_Our arms were wrapped around each other as I was kissing her gently, passionately and full of the love I’ve been keeping in for twelve years..._

_Oh Minnie, why can’t I have all of you?_

_I’m already your best friend, I know you like no one else, and I would take care of you like no one else could._

_I’ll love your child like it’s my own._

_Ya what am I saying?_

_I would love her child more than I love her, if that’s even possible._

_No matter who the father is..._

_It’s Taehyung’s child._

_Minnie is Taehyung’s girlfriend._

_Wake up Jimin, your dream ends here, don’t step your limits._

_I instantly pulled away before wanting to lunge back in._

_I smiled sultrily at her beautifully kissed face; I had been able to taste the love of my life and she was deathly sweet._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Her gorgeous lips were moving as her angelic voice escaped them._

_“I – I can’t...”_

_I tied to shake my head free from these devilish fantasies and dropped my eyes; she’s my brother’s girlfriend and I just kissed her._

_I’ve become a snake in the grass, I’ve betrayed my brother, my best friend._

_“Jimin I meant it! I knew what I was doing, I wanted to kiss you and I enjoyed every moment of it!”_

_I stared at her with wide eyes and a lump formed in my throat before I started stepping back._

_Oh no, this wasn’t supposed to happen._

_She should’ve run away like in the dramas, she should ignore me and we shouldn’t speak of this again._

_Why didn’t she pull away first?_

_I shook my head in fright, I was scared, I’d rather die than destroy Taehyung and Minnie’s relationship._

_What have I done?_

_Who have I become?_

_I brushed my styled hair back rapidly until I was clawing at it with frustration, expecting her to run away and curse me, hit me – but she never flinched once._

_She was still staring at me, oh how I wanted to kiss her roughly, passionately and lovingly all over again._

_I want to take her sadness and pain away; I wanted to free my spirit..._

_“No, no, no...Minnie, you’re Taehyung’s girlfriend...that should never have happened... how will I live with myself?!”_

_I can’t do this anymore, I don’t know what’s right and wrong anymore, I don’t know if I’m dreaming or awake, what can I do now?_

_I turned around and tried to run away, I needed to leave; she needs to regain her senses._

_I’m Park Jimin, her best friend, she doesn’t love me, I told her to stay away!_

_I told her to push me away even if I tried coming close and look at her now!_

_She broke her promise and I will never get over her._

_I just know that no one or nothing will ever help me forget her; she’ll be the most painful truth and most beautiful memory that I can never call mine._

_“Jiminie come back!”_

_I covered my ears and ran out of the shed onto the grass; the sun was shining down extra bright as students were laughing and enjoying time carelessly._

_I blinked twice and found myself trapped in a wire cage._

_I tried to run, but only found dead ends._

_I looked around and tried to shout for help._

_“Hyung!”_

_I heard a distant voice and tried running as fast as I could to the voice, but my knees gave way and I fell._

_I got up again, ignoring the scars on my feet, the voice was getting closer and closer, let me run some more, please let me run more..._

“Ya Jiminah!”

_I jumped out of the cage._

“Jimin, wake up!”

I blinked and jolted opened my eyes.

I saw a familiar pair of round eyes looking down at me with worry as I chuckled weakly.

I’d been having the same dream over and over again; even when I lay down to rest after practice, this same dream haunts me.

“Hyung, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?” Jungkook asked with concern as I lifted my arm to ruffle his hair.

“Thank God it was just a dream,” I replied as he helped me sit up.

I guess I fell asleep on the studio floor after practice.

Taehyung still hadn’t come to Seoul and it was now Sunday and our manager was getting really annoyed with his carelessness to practice.

“Did you get through to Taehyung?” I asked Jungkook as we both got up and stretched.

Everyone else had left and it was only me and Jungkook.

We started walking out of the studio to the entrance of the Big Hit building.

“Aniyo, I couldn’t get through to him. I’m really hungry, can we go eat somewhere?” Jungkook whined as I nodded.

After we smiled and waved to some fan girls, we entered the local Korean barbecue restaurant and ordered beef with rice.

Jungkook rolled tiny balls of tissue and wet them before he aimed at my face as I tried to get him back but failed.

I eventually allowed him to carry on entertaining himself as I sat there laughing whilst tissue was being thrown at me.

When one hit my eye, Jungkook burst out into a fit of laughter as I threw a chopstick at him but missed.

However once our food came, he instantly became quiet and let me grill the meat whilst he was eating the sides.

“Everything’s so messed up,” Jungkook said as we both stuffed our mouths with the succulent grilled meat.

I nodded, “I don’t know who’d attack Sooyoung like that. How is she now anyway?”

Jungkook looked at me before going red, “I wasn’t talking about her, but last I heard she’s fine now.”

“Heard? Haven’t you spoken to her?” I asked, shoving a spoonful of rice into my mouth.

Jungkook swallowed, “I couldn’t get through to her. Fuck it, I don’t really care about her anyway, she’s never loved me or even liked me.”

I gazed at Jungkook before reaching over to rub his arm, “I don’t want to say I told you so but...”

Jungkook gave me a deathly stare as I laughed.

“What’s happening with Song Jasmine and V hyung? Last time I saw him, he was fuming and forced me to come here,” Jungkook mumbled as my stomach dropped.

“I think they’re having a rough patch, but they’ll get over it soon and life will be back to normal again,” I chuckled as I could feel Jungkook’s half moon eyes on my face.

“Normal? How can it be normal when she’s pregnant with his kid?”

I immediately looked up at him, “What did you say?”

“Ya don’t try and deny it now, it can’t be anyone else’s child,” Jungkook replied confidently as I tried laughing it off.

“How can you be so sure? Ya how do you even know she’s pregnant?” I stammered.

“They had sex at Namjoon’s p-”

I slammed my fist down on the table as I felt my heart pounding.

Jungkook became silent as I breathed in heavily, my appetite had just gone.

A few seconds went by until my anger calmed down and I was as shocked as Jungkook.

“M-mianhae, I don’t know what’s wrong with me these days, I even k-”

I was about to tell Jungkook about the kiss but stopped short when I looked up at him, I didn’t want to drag him in this mess.

No, I didn’t want him hating Minnie even more.

Jungkook crawled over to me and placed his arm on my shoulder, “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Before I knew it, he was stuffing rice in my face which went everywhere but inside my mouth.

I hit him playfully, “Ya tell me one thing. How are you sure it’s Taehyung’s? I thought you’d be the first to say it’s someone else’s.”

Jungkook looked down, “As much as I dislike her, I know it can’t be anyone else’s but Taehyung’s.”

We stopped speaking about it as I got up to pay.

“Ani, leave it,” Jungkook tried to say but I laughed.

“Shutup, when have you ever paid anyway? Ya I like feeding you,” I replied as I ruffled his hair.

We decided to take the train back to Daegu to find Taehyung.

Once we got off the train and out of the station, Jungkook stared ahead and stopped before running as fast as he could – which was very fast.

“Ya! Jungkookah where are you going?” I called after him, but he never turned back.

Aish, this boy is so random and ambiguous!

I ran after him and heard his voice coming from around the corner.

He was speaking to a guy dressed in all grey who looked about Jin hyung’s age and was very well built.

He had black wavy hair and the same half moon eyes as Jungkook.

Looking at him, he was basically an older more rough and scary version of Jungkook.

I approached him with caution; I didn’t like his aura at all.

He felt dangerous and unpredictable, but why was Jungkook speaking with him with a staggered tone and shaky voice?

The guy turned to me and looked at me up and down which made me feel even more uncomfortable, but I stood beside Jungkook who I felt edged in closer to me.

“And who’s this now?” The guy had a deep, husky voice and didn’t take his eyes off me once as I tried staring back at him.

“I’m Park Jimin, and you are?” I asked confidently as he raised his eyebrows and turned back to Jungkook.

I looked at Jungkook who was forcing a smile, but I could see how awkward this guy was making Jungkook feel which instantly got me angry. 

“This is my b-brother, Jeon Junghyun,” Jungkook muttered to me as my face tensed and eyes automatically widened.

This guy was Jungkook’s hyung, his older brother?

His older brother who went to prison, his older brother who single handedly destroyed so many lives of girls back in Old Daegu...

I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded.

“Are you part of that Bangtan Sonyeondan as well?” He asked patronisingly as I nodded once.

“Hyung, why don’t you come home just once? Why did you come all the way here if you aren’t going to even show your face? Do you even know how worried Eomma has been all these years?” Jungkook sounded as though he’d burst into tears any moment.

Junghyun stepped closer to Jungkook as I flinched, he was already making Jungkook feel so uncomfortable, he better not do anything else.

“Is that any way to speak to your older brother? Don’t ask so many questions,” he replied dismissively as Jungkook bit down on his lip and scratched the top of his head nervously.

“Jungkook, let’s go and find Taehyung now,” I took Jungkook’s hand as Junghyun burst out into a mean snigger.

“Ya, since when were you my gay little brother?”

My blood was boiling as I felt Jungkook snatch his hand away from me with embarrassment.

“He’s like a younger brother to me. Brothers love each other, if you know what that means,” I coldly replied.

I was shocked at myself, that wasn’t like me at all!

But then again, no one can dare intimidate my brothers and I wasn’t scared of anyone anymore.

Junghyun stepped forward and glared in to my eyes, he had the same eyes as Jungkook’s but his were dark and dull.

“I don’t think you know who I am, if you did you wouldn’t even have the courage to breathe,” he whispered in my ear as I stepped back.

There was a silence which Jungkook broke.

“H-hyung, you aren’t coming home then?”

Junghyun clicked his knuckles and shook his head, “No. Don’t tell Mum and Dad I’ve come back out, they’ll find out soon enough. You two continue your little journey, I need to do something. Take care.”

He flashed a half smile at Jungkook before his eyes turned to me coldly.

I remember how handsome every girl thought he was, they would all fall for him like dominoes and he’d not even help pick them up.

Apparently, he was a serial playboy because Seoyeon noona had always turned him down.

They used to go to school together and he developed a childish crush which turned into a deep rooted affection, but Seoyeon noona wasn’t interested.

He regretted ever liking her and he never loved another girl again, he would use them like tissue and throw them away just as bad.

His dull eyes were glaring at me as I took Jungkook’s hand again.

“Gaja, let’s look for Taehyung.”

Jungkook looked back at his brother who was now on the phone and turned to me before I patted him on his back.

I saw a tear fall down his face as he tried to pull away, hiding it from me so I pretended to not see.

There were so many broken souls surrounding me that I knew only positivity could mend so how can I be so selfish to even think about my desires and dreams?

We all share one dream and that is to debut as bulletproof boy scouts, top idols, world renowned Bangtan Sonyeondan and I’d do everything to make that happen.

******************

**JASMINE’S POV**

“That was so long!” Krystal groaned as we left the exam hall.

We just finished a back to back Maths and English exam and we were exhausted.

“I’m so happy those ones are out of the way though, we only have a few left now,” I replied as Krystal nodded in agreement.

We both finished around the same time and were one of the first to leave as we were making our way back to the main school building.

As soon as we entered, there were crowds of students gathered at the stand where prom tickets were now being sold.

“Ya one at a time! Ya! Stop – pushing!”

Namjoon and a couple of the prom committee students were having trouble in maintaining an orderly queue as students were rushing to get the tickets at early discount prices.

Krystal excitedly tapped my shoulder, “Let’s get tickets!”

She was so cute when she was excited about something, but I sighed and shook my head.

“You go ahead. Get one for yourself, I don’t think I’ll be coming,” I said, remembering mine and Taehyung’s situation.

Prom was next Saturday, and it was highly unlikely that we’d make up by then.

I told him we were over, he thinks I’m pregnant with someone else’s child, and so it wasn’t highly unlikely we would make up, it was impossible.

“Stop being silly. I might not go with Kai this year either, but we might as well enjoy the last prom of our school lives! Ya it will be so fun! Come on,” Krystal persuaded as I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s hurry then,” I said unenthusiastically as Krystal dragged me by the hand to the messed up line.

 We managed to get ourselves the last two discounted tickets and I couldn’t help but smile, it was always a good feeling to get the last one of anything.

We had double maths and because we just finished the end of year exam, we ended up watching a film and messing around.

Halfway through the film, Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jinwoon walked in and sat right at the back of the class, throwing paper at everyone in front.

This was the first time I’d seen Taehyung since telling him about the baby not being his, and just as expected, he reacted as though I didn’t exist.

I was thinking about Taehyung, but my eyes were staring at Jimin as he had a blank face on and sat down beside Taehyung.

Butterflies were flapping their wings in my belly as I wished I never kissed Jimin.

He was my childhood best friend and we knew everything about each other but I had to ruin things like I always do.

I couldn’t see them properly because the substitute teacher dimmed the lights for the film, but I knew they were both ignoring me.

The film lasted one period and so for the next one, we all decided to talk and mess around.

Whenever we had lessons like these, the girls and boys automatically separated into group circles to converse and right now it was me, Krystal, Irene, Seulgi and Wendy who were in a group.

Sooyoung hadn’t returned to school since she was attacked and I was expecting her crew to hate me, but they acted as though nothing had happened.

They were always nice to me, even when she was here and now that she wasn’t, here we were playing spin the bottle.

“Ya when is this going to stop spinning!” Wendy giggled as we all looked anxiously at who it would stop on.

It stopped on Krystal as we all laughed and made ‘oooooh’ sounds.

We were quite loud, but the boy’s side of the class were louder so we didn’t care and weren’t embarrassed.

“Ok, so I dare you...” Seulgi paused as she was thinking.

I turned to Krystal who rolled her eyes, “Take your time Seulgi.”

“Let me think! Ya haha! Okay, I dare you to go up to the boys group and do individual aegyo to all of them!”

“Aish!” We all cringed and shook our arms and legs as Krystal gave Seulgi a death stare.

“I am not doing that, it’s so lame!” Krystal complained as we all laughed at her fate.

“You know the rules Krystal! If you don’t do it, you have to be Seulgi’s slave for a whole day,” Wendy informed Krystal as I poked her.

“It’s not that bad. Which group should she go up to?” I asked, looking around.

There was Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hobie and Jinwoon’s group or Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Suho’s group.

“Namjoon’s group,” Irene said devilishly as Krystal cringed before getting up.

We watched her walking over to them before she turned around begging to not do it, but we forced her to go.

I noticed Kai was watching her intently which made things even more saucy. 

As soon as she went over to them, they all turned to her.

She looked at us with desperation, but we shook our heads as she smiled weakly to all of them.

All of a sudden, she twirled around and started making cute aegyo poses with her fists on her cheeks and brushed against each one of them shyly.

We all burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter as Bangtan and Jinwoon were left shocked and speechless, until Hobie burst out laughing.

A beetroot red Krystal scuttled back to us as we clapped for her bravery.

After a few more dares, the class knew what we were doing so whenever one of us went over to them, they’d already start laughing.

I had to go up to Chanyeol’s group and sit with them for five minutes which was so damn awkward as they didn’t even say anything the entire time I was there.

It was Irene’s turn and I had a good dare in mind.

“I dare you to ask someone to prom,” I grinned as everyone approved of my witty dare.

Irene laughed and looked up at me, “Ya that’s so awkward!”

“Just ask anyone who you think would say yes,” I teased as Irene flicked me.

She finally got up and went over to Bangtan who looked up at her.

“What’s the dare now?” They chuckled as we were all watching Irene.

Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi and Jinwoon were looking at Irene whilst Jimin and Taehyung were busy talking quietly to each other and playing cards.

She looked at all of them in turn before she tapped Jimin on the shoulder.

Both he and Taehyung looked up at her as my heart was pounding.

“Uh, Jimin sshi, do you um, do you want to go to prom with me?” She stammered as I exchanged glances with Seulgi and Krystal.

I craned my neck to see Jimin’s expression and he was brushing his hair back whilst chuckling awkwardly.

He momentarily met my eyes before I dropped them, blushing really hard.

_I hope he says no._

“Is this a joke?” He asked Irene as she shook her head.

He paused as laughter could be heard from the other side of the class who were immersed in their conversation, “Well, if you actually mean it, then yeah, I’ll go prom with you.”

I looked up and saw Hoseok clapping as Irene bowed and hurried back over to us with pink cheeks, she was flustered.

I looked over to Jimin through my bangs and saw Namjoon and Yoongi slapping him on the back encouragingly whilst he was smiling childishly.

Irene was one of the most naturally stunning girls in school and every guy was trying to pluck the courage to ask her to prom, but she just asked Jimin.

I gave her this dare because I thought she’d be too shy to actually do it, but she did and I’m proud of her, but a little bit annoyed that she asked Jimin of all people.

“Oh my gosh Irene, I can’t believe you actually asked someone! And that too, Jimin!” Wendy exclaimed as Irene flashed a perfect grin.

She looked up and caught Jimin’s eye who was already staring at her as they both blushed.

I looked away and saw Krystal was already staring at me with a knowing expression.

“What?” I asked with frustration.

“Nothing,” she replied quietly as the bell rang for the end of school.

I thought Krystal would leave with Kai, but she waited for me to pack my bag.

“Is everything okay with you and Kai?” I asked Krystal as she glared at me whilst struggling to get her phone out of her bag.

As I was tucking my chair in, Taehyung and Jimin walked straight past us without saying a word.

“We can’t be seen together in public so we ignore each other most of the time,” she replied as we too walked out of class.

I nodded, “I guess it’s sort of better that way. You guys can probably concentrate a lot better.”

Krystal laughed, “Yeah I guess so. So what’s going on now between you and Taehyung?”

I opened my locker and took some heavy files and books out so I could study for the geography exam tomorrow at the apartment in Seoul.

Ever since Aunt Jeong told me to stay in Seoul, Jackson always visits the apartment to make sure I’m okay and sometimes he brings his friends over and we have really fun movie nights with loads of pizza and ice cream.

I’ve hardly ever been alone, sometimes Krystal stays the night and sometimes even Yoongi comes over to sleep comfortably instead of in his ‘stuffy’ dormitory.

I put my bag on the floor and waited for some groups of students to walk past.

“I told Taehyung I’m carrying someone else’s baby,” I informed Krystal as her eyes widened before she smiled reassuringly. 

“It’ll work out for the best, right now it’s probably killing the both of you but the future will be better,” she replied as I nodded.

“So who are you going prom with?” I changed the subject as she laughed.

“Well I’m not going with Kai, but we’ll obviously see each other there if you know what I mean.”

I playfully hit her shoulder as we both shared a hearty laugh.

“What about you? If not Taehyung, then who?” She asked, wiping a tear of laughter away.

I closed my locker door, “I don’t know. Probably alone.”

She looked past me and I turned to the side.

“Ya!” I screamed.

A large face appeared out of nowhere as I stepped back, clutching my heart only to see Chanyeol leaning on the locker next to me.

“You gave me a heart attack,” I breathed out as he chuckled.

When he stood properly next to me, I was looking at his chest because he was so tall.

Krystal poked my rib as I turned to her.

“What?” I asked as she put her mouth to my ear.

“Taehyung and Namjoon are standing right behind us. I have a bad feeling about the near future,” she whispered as I darted my eyes quickly behind her.

Namjoon was getting something from his locker as Taehyung’s back was facing us, waiting for him.

I didn’t care if Taehyung was standing there, what am I supposed to do?

Ignore every guy in the school?

We go to a mixed school, it’s time Taehyung grows up and realises these things.

I turned back to Chanyeol, “What’s up?”

He looked at me and smiled, “The sky.”

I creased my eyebrows and laughed at his lame joke, “That was so unnecessary.”

“I know, but what else should I have said?” He replied grinning, his perfect set of white teeth glistening.

Krystal opened her locker which was next to mine and pretended to take some things out.

“You could say why you came here, to my locker?” I asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Haha, I uh – um, are you going to prom with anyone yet?” He suddenly asked as I felt Krystal push her hip into me slightly.

I raised my eyebrows in shock.

A locker door slammed violently that made me jump and turn around, only to see Taehyung’s back still facing us, but his fist pumped against the lockers.

I turned back to Chanyeol who was watching me with round eyes.

“Uh, w-what do you mean? I mean, why are you asking?” I stammered.

My eyes looked around as I could hear whispers, girls were watching Chanyeol talking to me and they didn’t like it at all.

“So I’ll take that as a no? You haven’t got anyone who you’re going with?” Chanyeol said in a quieter voice as I blushed and looked down.

Why was he saying this to me of all people?

I shook my head, aware of various students and fan girls trying to listen in our conversation.

I was aware that Taehyung was nearby and he was also listening...

All those hurtful things he said to me, how could he have been so heartless in spitting out such venom?

_“I should’ve fucked her brains out that day in detention...I should’ve laughed in your face when Jungkook was hurling insults at you...You are poison!”_

My eyes instantly swelled with tears as I covered my face with my hair before sniffing quietly and practicing a quick smile before looking up at Chanyeol.

“No, I’m not going with anyone,” I replied softly as Chanyeol gave me a cute eye smile.

“Do you want to go to prom with me? I mean if you want to you can, I won’t force you but it would be nice if-”

I cut him off.

“Yes.”

I was shocked at my reply as Krystal froze next to me.

Chanyeol was momentarily shocked too before he hugged me very briefly and quickly.

I was even more taken aback by his hug as he pulled away awkwardly and flashed a full grin.

“I can’t wait. Thank you,” he said quietly before he turned around and almost skipped away like a little kid who’d just gotten a handful of candy.

Krystal punched my arm, “What was that?”

I rubbed my arm, “Ya! What? I don’t have the right to go to prom with anyone now?”

My eyes caught Taehyung storming in my direction as I stepped back into the lockers.

“Taehyunga leave it!” Namjoon grabbed Taehyung’s arm, but he threw Namjoon away and stopped short in front of me.

“If you don’t step away from her, I’ll call Gyojang,” Krystal said firmly as Taehyung turned to her.

“Call him then, why aren’t you going?”

She took my hand and stood beside me like a rock, ready to intervene at any moment.

Taehyung looked from Krystal to me as I tried staring back, I had no reason to be frightened, why should I be?

This is the guy who claimed to love me, he’d never hurt me...

“You...” he started.

Although he had a black cap on which was covering his forehead and only spurts of orange hair was visible, his eyes were as beautifully wide as ever and his plump lips had a pinkish tint as he was wildly clenching his dewy jaw.

I gulped, “What?”

I tried to flush away all of the past and pretend I was talking to a stranger, but I’ve never been good at forgetting things.

“Why did you do that? How can you agree to go to prom with him?” Taehyung asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

I knew he was desperately trying to control his anger as there were students everywhere, but they were still watching us nonetheless.

“What is it to you? Who are you anyway?” I replied spitefully as Taehyung nodded slowly.

He looked in both directions and at Krystal before he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

“Get off me!” I shouted, but he wasn’t listening.

Krystal tried to stop him, but he ignored her efforts to pull him off me.

He barged past all the curious students and never once loosened his tight grip on my wrist; even though I tried anchoring my feet down, it was of no use.

He flung open the corridor door right at the end of the first floor and threw me inside an empty classroom.

He locked the door behind him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” I yelled at the top of my voice as he stood next to the door, watching me with big eyes and a scowl.

He slowly walked over to me and stood in front of me.

I could smell that familiar cologne of his and an odd spark of distant electricity entered the pit of my belly as I turned my head away.

Taehyung pulled a chair out, “Sit.”

I looked from him to the chair.

“Why?”

He came over to me and pushed my shoulders down with one hand and the back of my knees with the other, forcing me to sit down.

“Ya! Stop it Taehyung! Just stop! Stop pretending as though you didn’t say anything to me, as though nothing’s happened between us, just get over yourself!” I hurled at him, but he didn’t say anything back.

After a while, I sat down in order to speed up the process and hear what he had to say so I could go back to Seoul and revise.

He pulled out a chair and sat in front of me.

“Look at me,” he tilted my chin up so I could stare at his perfect model face.

“Taehyung, there’s nothing more to be said,” I quietly muttered after a minute of silence.

Taehyung shook his head.

“Forget about everything and everyone Minnie. I know for sure you’re carrying my child, why don’t you just tell me yourself? Why are you hiding this from me?”

I was waiting for this question and I’d already prepared an answer.

“I’m not hiding anything from you, I told you before. If you like to get upset and hurt again and again, that’s not my fault.”

There was another silence.

“What happened to us? Since when were we so distant from each other?” He asked sadly which instantly melted my dripping heart.

I looked up at him and smirked, “Maybe we were never as close as we thought.”

Taehyung’s face dropped as he blinked twice.

“Don’t lie to yourself, I know you like no one else. I love you like no one else-”

I cut him off, “Do you know what love is Taehyung?”

“What kind of a question is that? How can you ask me such a stupid thing?” He replied, his tone getting more annoyed.

“Answer me then, if it’s such a stupid question, tell me what is love?”

I didn’t want this to happen, I didn’t want to question Taehyung’s love for me, but I needed to hear what he had to say.

He stood up and lifted me by the arms up with him.

“I won’t answer it. You know words can’t describe love Minnie, why are you being like this?! Why can’t we forget what’s happened and continue our relationship?” Taehyung asked, his tone growing louder and his eyes digging deeper into mine.

_Yes Tae! Yes! Let’s forget everything and go out to eat, let’s go watch a movie, let’s laugh and joke until sunrise...take me away from this pain Taetae..._

I shook my head free from these selfish thoughts and stared at Taehyung.

“I think we both need a break.”

Taehyung let go of my arm as he shook his head and turned his cap backwards, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

“You want to break up? Say it properly! Say what you want, what is it that you really want?” He yelled, pacing up and down in front of me.

“I want us to go on a break! That way, you can focus on your training and I can focus on-”

He ran up to me and cut me off, “Who is he? Who else do you want to be with? Is it Jimin?”

What.

My eyes widened as my mouth hung open.

“What are you saying Taehyung?! Listen to yourself!”

Taehyung nodded and licked his lips, “So it is Jimin, you love Jimin! You want to be with him!”

“No! What the hell! Hajima!” I yelled, hitting Taehyung on his arm as he pushed me back against the wall.

All of a sudden, he clasped his hand around my mouth and pressed his body against mine violently as his hand wrapped around my back.

“Shhhh, don’t you remember how good we are together?” Taehyung gazed at me seductively as I tried pushing him away, but he was very strong.

He moved his hand from my mouth and kissed me roughly before I could say anything.

I tried pulling away, but he pushed the back of my head so my face collided with his and he continued kissing me all over as I was trying my best to squirm away.

He held me back with his pelvis as he ripped open my shirt and started grabbing onto my chest.

I didn’t like this, I didn’t like what he was doing, and he was scaring me.

I tried to push him away, but he twisted my arms behind me and kissed me deeper, stuffing his tongue in my mouth and pressing his groin into my waist as tears were falling down my face.

I could feel knots down below and hated my body for giving into Taehyung’s force.

I turned my head to the side and broke away from his kiss momentarily, “Please Taehyung...get off me... I don’t want to do this...”

Taehyung didn’t let go as he was roughly lifting my skirt up and trying to pull down my wet knickers.

I was shivering and having a nervous breakdown as my stomach was making funny noises, I felt like vomiting.

“Don’t lie, I know you can’t resist me, I’m your Taetae...” his deep voice mumbled as my heart was ripping apart.

What had he become?

He was trying to force me to have sex with him, he was forcefully trying to reignite a flame that he put out.

With all the strength I had left, I pushed a heavy Taehyung off me and released myself from his grip.

He dragged me back by my shoulders as I elbowed him as hard as I could in his chest, before leaping over to the door, tears falling down my face and blurring my vision.

My hands were shaking as I opened the door.

“Ya! Why are you running away from your boyfriend? I am the father of your child; you have no right to neglect me! Come back here and finish it off!”

I slammed the door behind me  and sprinted off, trying to get as far away from the devil which was possessing Taehyung.

I was shaking as I tried regaining my senses, unaware that the school grounds were now empty, everyone had gone home.

I turned the corner and ran down the stairs, I didn’t know where my bag was and it had my wallet, books, phone and train ticket...

I ran down the corridor, back to my locker as I saw it was wide open.

I looked inside and all my notes were cut up, my books were vandalised and someone had poured soda all over my bag.

I took my bag out with shaky hands and closed the locker door, when I saw someone had stuck a note on it.

_Stay away from my oppa you prostitute!_

I took the note off my locker and stared down at it.

I blinked and my tears were falling on the ink as I let the note fall to the ground.

What had happened to my life?

My family hate me, my sister is lost somewhere, my best friend hates me, my boyfriend doesn’t love me and the whole school thinks I try to seduce all the boys.

What have I become?

Why did I ever agree to come back to Korea?

I should’ve stayed in London, living my boring life...

Why did I want an adventure?

I slid down on the floor, leaning my back against the lockers and dropped my head deep into my knees.

I curled up into a tight ball and covered my legs with my hair as I cried my heart out.

I felt a sense of emptiness and isolation I’ve never felt before as no more tears were left.

I tasted blood as I touched my lip, it was bleeding.

I tried to rethink everything, but my tears still weren’t falling, they were dried up like the emptiness of my soul.

_Don’t worry Mummy, I’m still here for you..._

I smiled and rubbed my belly, I still had hope, I still have something to live for...

“Ya, I hate it when girls cry.”

I looked up through my hair and saw Yoongi towering over me, before he crouched down to my level and brushed my hair gently away from my face.

I wiped my face with my sleeve and straightened up.

Yoongi took one look at me and didn’t say anything, except for taking out a tissue and wiping my bloody lip.

“I won’t ask what happened if you come back to Seoul with me,” he gently remarked as I met his cat like eyes.

I nodded and tried to get up, but fell back before Yoongi helped lift me up to my feet.

I saw his eyes drop to my chest and he went a faint shade of pink before he instantly looked away and took his blazer off.

I looked down and almost died of embarrassment, my shirt was ripped open from the front, exposing my cleavage.

Yoongi draped his blazer over my shoulders and picked up my bag as I buttoned the blazer from the front and pressed my wavy brown hair down to cover my chest.

We walked in silence out of the school and down the hill to the station until there was a large group of intimidating street guys in front of us, blocking the path.

Why was this happening today, why did the gangsters decide to roam the Daegu streets on a Monday afternoon of all days?

Their cars were parked on the kerb as some were sitting inside, whilst others were leaning on the road railings and standing around.

“It’s okay, just hold on to my hand and look down,” Yoongi assured me as I wrapped the blazer around me tighter, conscious of my flushed appearance.

Yoongi wrapped his pale, large hand around mine as he confidently walked down.

How was he so cool, even in a situation like this?

I’d never come across gangs in Korea, but I’d heard loads of stories about them which involved machete violence, mutilation, drugs and underworld chain prostitution.

As we got closer to them, they stopped and stared at us.

They were blocking this side of the road, and didn’t even make space for us to walk through.

“Let’s cross over,” I whispered to Yoongi as he squeezed my hand.

“No, they can’t know that we’re scared,” he muttered back as a lump formed in my throat.

I looked at them through my bangs.

They all looked in their twenties and were well built, manly men who looked the type to hate flower boys and petite framed guys like Yoongi who dyed their hair wacky colours.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing with a flower boy like him?” One of them called out to me as another wolf whistled disgustingly.

“Is she a waekugin?” Another one called out as I shuffled into Yoongi who was still keeping his composure.

Just then, one of the guys who was leaning on a matte black BMW walked over to us and stopped inches from me.

He was very well built with half moon eyes and strongly smelt of cigarettes.

He circled us and stared at Yoongi for a long time as though he recognised him from somewhere before dropping his eyes to my face.

I was looking past him and didn’t dare meet his eyes as I was shivering from his piercing glare scanning my body up and down.

“What’s your name little lady?” His voice was very husky and I could instantly smell the cigarettes again.

He stepped so close to me that I had to step back as I felt Yoongi pull me safely behind him.

I looked up at Yoongi and saw he had a blank face on and wasn’t looking at anyone and didn’t have any emotion.

He was being so brave and calm even now!

The man laughed and turned to the other guys, “I think we have a Romeo here! Ya, last time I checked, Romeo actually looked like a man. When did you get a sex change flower boy?”

My heart was pounding rapidly, I hope they let us go in peace, please let us go.

Yoongi didn’t say anything which irritated the man even more.

He stepped into Yoongi and lifted his chin up so Yoongi was looking at him.

I tried to step in, but felt Yoongi’s hand pull me back.

“I’m talking to you gay boy. Who the fuck do you think you are acting up on my turf?” He dangerously mumbled as Yoongi blinked once.

The man scanned Yoongi’s face once more before he nodded and turned to me.

Our eyes met briefly and they were the scariest eyes I’ve ever seen.

They were black and dull, almost demon like with no soul.

Before I knew it, he broke mine and Yoongi’s hands and gently pulled me away by my shoulders.

I was shaking and didn’t know how to react, I was frozen and couldn’t handle another breakdown, this wasn’t healthy.

I looked to Yoongi and saw he flinched and looked worried for the first time.

“Let go of her,” he said loudly as the man turned around.

“So now you’ve got a tongue?”

He turned back to me and scanned my face before licking his lips and stroking my cheek.

I turned my head away and tried to shuffle back, but another guy held me from behind as I felt helpless and terrified.

What were they going to do?

Why was I being objectified so much today?

“Don’t do anything to her, please. What do you want from me? Let’s sort it out man to man,” Yoongi pleaded as the man laughed.

He didn’t answer Yoongi, but turned his eyes back to me.

He didn’t say anything and just stared.

I looked up and noticed he’d dropped the gangster expressions as his eyes were wide and he instantly looked years younger.

“You – you – look like...”

His voice trailed off as a white Rolls Royce car pulled up and a man stepped out with two burly security guards dressed in all black standing next to him.

I instantly recognised him as the guy who was speaking to Taehyung that day Eonni crashed her car.

I remember that day he was wearing leather gloves and was deep in conversation with Taehyung and ended it by hugging him and ruffling his hair before walking away.

I shook my head and stared at the guy again; he had that same scar on his face and his skin colour was a deathly pale.

He had a very prominent jaw line and was draped in gold jewellery, wearing a heavy mink fur coat.

The guy who was holding me instantly let go as they all bowed to him, he must be their leader.

_“Taehyung’s been involved with the wrong company, he’s involved in very questionable acts. I don’t want you near him for too long. Me and your Halapoji were in town and saw him hanging out with terrible gangsters and the filth of Daegu. I was so disappointed.”_

I blinked a few times and instantly scuttled back over to Yoongi.

“Don Lee, what brings you here?” The man with a husky voice asked.

Don Lee?

I held Yoongi’s hand again for comfort, but it was dripping with sweat and felt clammy.

I looked up at Yoongi with concern and noticed his blank expression was replaced with a sad, distant, childlike one.

His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were very wide as his dark eyebrows were curved upwards.

I turned back to Don Lee and saw he was now approaching us, but kept his eyes locked on Yoongi.

Coming to think of it, Don Lee and Yoongi both share very similar features...

“Yoongi, it’s been so long,” Don Lee ruffled Yoongi’s hair as he pushed him away.

The security guys immediately pulled out guns, but Don Lee waved them away and told them to step back.

I stared from Don Lee to Yoongi, but didn’t know what was going on.

“Let’s go,” Yoongi muttered to me weakly as he pulled my hand, but Don Lee stopped us.

“You can’t leave without letting me speak with you properly.”

He ushered for the guards to block our path as Yoongi glared at them.

“Get out of my way now,” Yoongi ordered dangerously as they chuckled.

I didn’t know what to do, what on earth was going on here?

Why does Yoongi know these kinds of people on such a personal level?

“Forgive me dongsaeng.”

Wait, what?

This was Yoongi’s...older brother?

Yoongi let go of my hand and turned to him coldly, “I’ll forgive you when you ask forgiveness from the families you destroyed. I’ll forgive you when Eomma and Appa do. For now, never let me see you again.”

I’d never seen Yoongi this angry before, he was shaking and his eyes were brimmed with tears.

I looked to Don Lee who nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Let me drop you and your friend back to Seoul,” Don Lee said in a more quiet tone.

Yoongi put his blank face back on, “I don’t take rides from the devil.”

I felt a heavy sense of heartbreak in both their words; they must’ve loved each other so much at one point.

All the guys immediately separated to make a wide path for us to walk through.

Just as Yoongi took my hand to walk through, the guy with a husky voice stopped me by the arm.

He stared at me long and hard, trying to figure out something “What’s your family name? Are you from Old Daegu?”

I furrowed my brows at the strange questions as Yoongi turned to see why I stopped.

“Tell your men to leave her alone,” Yoongi exclaimed to Don Lee who gave the man a death glare.

He instantly let go, but was still staring at me with knowing eyes.

What did he want?

I think he was mistaking me for someone else.

As we were waiting for the train, I noticed Yoongi was deep in thought and still had tears brimming in his eyes.

“I won’t ask anything if you promise to smile one time,” I said as Yoongi turned to me with a blank face.

“He’s my brother. That piece of shit is my brother and that guy, that guy who stopped you. Ya guess what?”

I looked at him sadly, Yoongi was destroyed.

“What?” I replied.

“That guy who stopped you is Jungkook’s brother. And guess what else?”

My heart was racing, Jungkook’s brother?

“W-what?”

Yoongi laughed a single, plain laugh.

“Taehyung works for him. Taehyung does his dirty jobs.”

Yoongi put on his blank face again and didn’t speak for the entire journey as I was left speechless.

Why are both Yoongi and Jungkook’s brother’s like this?

Why did he ask me if I’m from Old Daegu?

Why does Taehyung work for him?

This was too much too absorb and yet something didn't seem right.

I needed to find the missing jigsaw puzzle as soon as possible before something terrible happens.

My heart was still trembling from everything Taehyung did, what has he become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you #TeamJimin 
> 
> OR
> 
> #TeamTaehyung


	33. Danger

“Put your pens down, the English exam is over.”

I ruffled my hair and pulled up my tights as I threw my pen down.

I took one final look at the answer paper before giving it to the invigilator who was collecting them, I was right at the front.

I turned to my left and saw Jimin still scribbling something down.

“Give me your paper now or you’ll be disqualified,” the middle aged lady warned Jimin as he was pleading for ten more seconds.

She called the male invigilator over, but Jimin quickly passed his paper to her with a shaky grin as she snatched it away and muttered a curse under her breath.

Jimin turned to me and I smiled wearily before realising he wasn’t actually looking at me, but looking past me.

I slowly turned to my right and saw Irene blushing as she twirled her hair behind her ear, and I turned my head back to see Jimin smiling childishly before he looked down at his feet.

I don’t know why rage built up in me, but I clenched my jaw and stared straight ahead, wanting to leave the exam hall as soon as possible.

He was my best friend, who was she?

She’s only known him for a year, I’ve known him my whole life, and he should’ve smiled at me.

When my row was finally dismissed, I grabbed my bag from the side and ran straight to the library where I knew there would be peace and quiet, away from fake friends.

As there were only two exams left and prom was next week, a lot of students had started dating or had come out as couples.

Jimin and Irene had gotten closer and although I was sort of happy for him, I couldn’t help but feel that I was gradually losing a friend.

And if he wasn’t speaking to me, he shouldn’t be speaking to other girls in the class either.

Don’t even ask about Taehyung.

The less I see of him the better and it was great that he hadn’t been coming into school.

After what happened, it would be impossible to feel happiness at the sight of Taehyung.

If I’m brutally honest, the thought of Taehyung scares me.

Knowing that he keeps company like Don Lee just proves he’s criminally minded, he’d do anything to get what he wants and it’s terrifying that he claims to love me.

He sits right at the back of the hall for exams, so I don’t know if he came in or not, but I don’t really care either.

Last night I had a nightmare about Taehyung and I woke up crying, I don’t know what I feel for him anymore.

They say that even if you’ve known someone forever, one thing or one moment can instantly change everything.

I found an empty table at the back of the library, where the sun was warmly glowing on and decided to rest my head there.

I must’ve dozed off because I opened my eyes to the sound of footsteps and buzzing conversation.

I lifted my head and saw a class was gathered on the computers around my table.

“Joesonghamnida,” I croaked to them as some smiled whilst others scowled at me.

They were a younger class and if I wasn’t so tired, I would’ve had a good handful of words to throw at them for their disrespect.

Just as I was about to leave the library to go to chemistry class, someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I turned and saw a smiling Chanyeol with his hands in his blazer pocket, gazing deeply at me with his smiley feline eyes.

“Do you always have to jump out of the blue to say hi?” I teased.

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head, “Mianhae. I uh, I wanted to apologise for asking you to prom in front of everyone.”

I looked down and nodded, “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise for that.”

Chanyeol slid in front of me, blocking my path as I raised my eyebrows.

“If you don’t feel comfortable going to prom with me, I understand. But now it’s just me and you, you can tell me the truth,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Why would I have lied about it before? I’m not the type of person to change around different people,” I replied back.

Chanyeol bended his knees so he was on the same level as me, “Well that’s a relief. I don’t want to be the reason why Taehyung gives you a hard time.”

I laughed out loud.

“Ya you don’t have to worry about him, we’ve broken up.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he bit down on his lip, “Oh uh – that’s um-”

I cut him off with a smirk, “You don’t need to say anything. Are you even a good dancer that you want to go prom with me?”

“I’m one of the worst in EXO! But prom isn’t all about dancing; it’s about having a great time to end the year on. I want to end the school year with someone who I know will make me feel happy,” Chanyeol grinned.

“But we hardly know each other,” I brushed my hair back as he looked at me.

“I know what I need to know. Ya, you’re different to other girls.”

I raised my eyebrows and turned to him, “And how is that?”

“You’re genuine and you make me smile. Plus, your confidence is admirable, you’d make a good idol you know,” Chanyeol replied excitedly.

I shook my head, “You’re too kind but the idol life isn’t for me. How is your idol life going? I’ve seen EXO on so many shows already, you guys are brilliant!”

We started walking down the stairs to the science corridor as Chanyeol twirled in front of me to open the door.

“Lady first,” his deep voice said sweetly as I giggled.

He carried on, “Thank you Minnie. I can call you Minnie, right?”

I nodded.

“Honestly, being part of EXO is amazing. Words can’t describe how I feel on stage, but I just love seeing and hearing my fans scream for us!”

“That’s so daebak, there must be a lot of pressure though? Like I’ve seen your fans, they are so passionate about you guys...sometimes a bit wild haha.”

“Yeah all of it can get stressful at times...Ya! We have a KBS live performance next weekend; you should come and see us! I’ll take you after prom,” Chanyeol clapped his hands happily.

I couldn’t stop laughing at his excitement, “I’d never have known you were such a fun loving guy! Ya, why are you asking me to go everywhere with you?” 

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know. You know there are some people who you just want to experience life with...I think I’ve found that in you.”

I blinked, there was honestly nothing too special about me.

“No one’s ever said that to me before,” I replied quietly as Chanyeol held another door open.

“That’s because no one’s like Park Chanyeol.”

We both paused at his terrible self praise, before bursting out into laughter.

I realised that one thing we both have in common is that we’ll laugh at everything openly, we had no shame when it came to rolling on the floor and clapping our hands with laughter.

It also felt really good laughing so carelessly with someone else, it felt rejuvenating knowing that I have people who choose to be in my company without personal motives or agendas.  

We were snorting as we entered class and failed to see Gyojang addressing everyone very seriously.

We froze and bowed several times.  

Chanyeol met my eyes and beckoned me to sit down as I tried to follow him, but was stopped by Gyojang’s arm.

“Wait outside,” he muttered to me as my face drained its colour and I walked back out of the open door.

He continued in a lower tone to the rest of the class.

“I’ll repeat myself again. If anyone knows the whereabouts of Kim Taehyung or has any idea where he may be, you must report to one of the teachers. Thank you for your patience Ssem, I’ll take my leave now.”

 My eyes widened as I quickly stepped back into the corridor so it looked like I wasn’t eavesdropping.

I knew Taehyung hadn’t come in all week, but surely it couldn’t be so serious that the principal has to announce it to the whole class?

Gyojang came out and closed the door behind him as his eyes fell on me.

“I see our conversation last time had no effect on you. I’ll have to speak to your father about your attendance.”

I gulped and looked up, “Sir I don’t live with my Dad. If you decide to bring him in, I won’t be here to welcome him.”

Gyojang raised his eyebrows, but I noticed his expression became a little warmer, “From what I know, you and Minjun are very close so it’s unfortunate to hear that.”

“How do you-”

He cut me off with a more serious expression, “I wouldn’t ask you this personally unless it was very important. As you know, Kim Taehyung hasn’t been coming into school lately. It’s not a first for him to do so but I’m worried for his safety.”

I stared at him plainly and shook my head, “I’m sorry I can’t be of much help, but I honestly don’t know where he is or even where he could be.”

Gyojang nodded slowly, “Very well then, get back to class.”

I bowed and was about to open the door before Gyojang spoke again with a distant voice.

“It’s a shame I only got to see you grow up for half a year, but I’ve seen Taehyung grow in front of my eyes. Rumour has it you two aren’t seeing eye to eye but please try and reach out to him; these companies overwork idols so much.”

I turned back and stared at him, he was genuinely smiling and looked years younger.

“Why are you speaking like this?” I asked quietly.

“I’m worried for him; he’s a very irrational boy and could do anything in anger. Just like his father...”

A lump formed in the back of my throat as I remembered how loving Taehyung’s Dad was to me.

“How do you know Taehyung’s Appa?” 

He looked at me and chuckled, “That’s a story that you should ask your Appa.”

“What do you m-”

Gyojang shook his head and checked his watch, before returning to principal mode, “Ya is that the time? Get back in to class before you find yourself in detention!”

He slid off, mumbling about disorganised students as I stood there with a narrowed expression.

He’s the one who started the conversation and he has the audacity to threaten me with detention?

Whatever.

But what was he even saying?

Aish, why can’t grownups just say things face on without beating around the damn bush all the time?

I shook my head as I returned back to a talkative class who were in the middle of conducting an experiment.

I bowed to Kang Ssem (the teacher) before scuttling over to Krystal who was paired up with Irene in my short absence.

I glared at a busy Irene who was drawing out a graph and turned to Krystal, “Thanks for replacing me, what a great friend you are.”

Krystal took her goggles off and threw them at me, “Control your hormones. I didn’t ask for this, Ssem paired us up because Sooyoung and you weren’t here.”

“Ya I was outside with Gyojang!” I whispered back violently.

Krystal rolled her eyes, “Okay mianhae. Ya get to work then! Mix these two carefully and don’t get any on your hands.”

I snatched the gloves from Krystal and scowled at Irene, who does she think she is trying to take all of my friends?

As soon as I combined the chemicals, it started rising uncontrollably.

Krystal rushed over, “Ya! How much did you put in?”

I was panicking as Krystal called the teacher over and the class had stopped to watch our experiment go haywire.

“It’s alright, don’t panic Song Jasmine, these things happen time to time,” Kang Ssem kindly assured as she tipped the chemicals in another jar.

The class resumed their chatting as Krystal pushed me gently, “Where’s your attention diverted? You put the wrong chemical in!”

I sighed as Krystal squeezed my hand comfortingly.

“Can I try this time?” Irene asked as I turned to her high pitched voice.

“Huh? Uh yeah, sure,” Krystal mumbled as I rolled my eyes with frustration.

She smiled before she started explaining the correct way to do the experiment.

I made a goofy face behind her back and looked down at my hands, before someone approached our table.

“Ya that’s great Irene! How did you get it to rise perfectly like that?”

I looked through my bangs to see an enthusiastic Jimin flashing Irene his eye smile as she blushed and looked down.

I kept my head fixed downwards as Irene giggled, “It’s not that hard, I’ll help you if you like.”

My eyes instantly averted to Jimin who was blushing a light pink colour as he ran his fingers through his black fringe.

“Yeah, that would be great. Hobie and I are useless at this, isn’t that right Hobie?” Jimin laughed.

“Yes yes, Jimin is right! Help us; help us, save us Irene!” Hobie dramatically shouted from their table.

I turned around and met Yoongi’s eyes as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at Hobie’s actions.

Jimin left our table as I felt Irene’s hand on my shoulder, “Just do what I said and you’ll get a good mark.”

I clenched my fist at her and watched her ‘helping’ Jimin, even though she was blatantly using it as an excuse to get close to him.  

I didn’t realise Krystal was watching me this whole time until she threw paper at me.

I blinked and looked up to see her grinning and shaking her head at me.

“What?”

“Why are you getting jealous?”

I could feel my cheeks flushing, why the heck would I be jealous?

“Shut up Krystal. I’m just annoyed that he can talk to her but not say anything to me,” I muttered.

I still hadn’t told Krystal about the kiss, it’s better to let it go as a dream, something which didn’t happen in real life.

Krystal chuckled, “Whatever you say...”

I threw a spatula at her, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She rubbed her arm and threw it back at me, “I just said whatever you say. If you want to take it as something more than be my guest!”

The door opened just as I was hurling it back at her, she ducked and it flew past her head and landed straight on Sooyoung’s head.

“Omo!” I shrieked as I ran over to her.

I didn’t know she would walk in right at this moment, how was I supposed to know?

“Ya! What happened?!” Kang Ssem ran over to Sooyoung who had stumbled back and was lying on the floor.

The whole class rushed forward as Krystal and I were shaking Sooyoung back to consciousness.

“Move out of my way!” Miss Kang pushed us away and got Sooyoung in a position where she started sprinkling water on her face.

I started biting my nails viciously, I didn’t mean for this to happen.

The class were whispering as I could feel questioning and accusing eyes on me.

“W-what happened...” Sooyoung started regaining consciousness as I let out a sigh of relief.

Kang Ssem helped Sooyoung up to her feet and took her to the adjacent technician room.

“You did that on purpose!”

I turned around and saw Irene glaring at me with her arms crossed as I shook my head, trying to speak.

Irene kept her eyes locked with mine as I was struggling to say something.

“I thought you were different then what Sooyoung said, but she was right all along. You’re a stupid girl who doesn’t think with her brain, look what you did! She just got out of hospital!” Irene shouted at me as I felt very small and embarrassed.

Krystal pushed her away roughly, “You know it was an accident so stop humiliating her.”

Irene chuckled, “Accident? She’s the one who probably attacked Sooyoung at the station too.”

I was burning up and felt upset that I was being accused of this nonsense, but my words weren’t coming out.

I looked up and saw the class were standing behind Irene, only Krystal was standing by my side.

I looked past Irene and saw Yoongi and Hobie were sleeping, but Jimin had his hand on Irene’s arm and was avoiding eye contact with me.

I laughed quietly, why was I such a fool to think that he actually cared about me, that he was the sweetest boy I’d ever known?

Ever since I turned his confession down, he’s been nothing but distant to me and now he wouldn’t even stand up for me because he’s found another girl to stand up for.

Life is a bitch.

I could feel tears trying to swell in my eyes, but I refused to let them glaze.

“Ya pack it in and get back to your work,” Chanyeol warned loudly as everyone was shaking their heads and dispersing.

“Don’t bother coming back to our table, take your stuff and go,” Krystal warned Irene menacingly as she sniggered and walked off.

“And I thought she was half decent as well. She’s just as much a bitch as Sooyoung,” Krystal said loudly to me as I nodded slowly, returning to our table.

“I – I hope Sooyoung’s alright though,” I said quietly as Krystal resumed hitting me with another spatula.

“You won’t be saying that in a few minutes, she’ll jump down your throat immediately. But as long as Krystal’s by your side, no one can say shit to you.”

I let out a weak laugh as Krystal elbowed me to carry on with the work.

I heard loud laughter and looked over to Jimin and Irene only to see them messing around and chasing each other.

I closed my eyes and wished to escape from this place; I didn’t want to stay in school any longer. 

“Ya ya! Where are you going now?” Krystal shouted as I grabbed my bag and made my way out of class.

I ignored everyone’s stares and just as I was about to open the door, Irene pushed it back with her hand.

“Get out of my way,” I dangerously murmured to her through a clenched jaw.

She chuckled, “You can’t leave until Sooyoung comes back out. You need to get in trouble for hurting her on purpose.”

I stepped into her and looked down venomously, I was much taller than she was as she gulped and stepped back.

If she didn’t move out of my way, I swear I would punch a few of her teeth out.

“And who’s going to stop me?” I growled as she tutted and moved away from the door.

I turned to her side and saw Jimin was behind the door and taking her by the arm.

“Leave it,” he mumbled gently to her.

My mouth hung open for a split second before I resumed my stone expression.

What the fuck was his problem?

‘Leave it’ like I was the one victimising her?

Is he out of his senses?

So now both of my childhood best friends wanted to play this way, fine.

I don’t need any of them, fuck Kim Taehyung, fuck Park Jimin.

Argh, just watching him acting as though I don’t exist angered every one of my nerves.

I guess I spoke to soon when I thought anyone can turn against me but Jimin would stay by my side.

The dolly he bought me as a child, the times I cried on his shoulder, the time he couldn’t breathe through his tears because I was going to London, the dance at Mum’s wedding reception, the confession, the citizenship project, our kiss...

The anger which was boiling in me had reached its peak and was now letting off steam.

Before I knew it, I flung the door open and made sure it hit Jimin in the back before storming out of class, down the corridor, out of the entrance and straight through the school gates which clanged hard behind me.

As I was kicking a pebble down the hill, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I checked the ID and it was Eonni!

I fumbled before sliding right to pick up the call.

“Eonni! Where are you? Tell me you’re okay?!” I shrieked.

“Stop shouting so much. Where are you?” She replied very weakly as I was shocked.

Her voice sounded like an old lady’s.

It was nearly 3 pm, did she only just wake up from sleep, or was she ill?

“I’m walking out of school, where are you?”

She paused before answering me.

“Come down to Oppa’s apartment, the one you stayed in when you first came...”

I was relieved to know that she was still living there, that means Dad was still looking after her and she wasn’t lost nor was she living on the streets.

Ugh, forget Dad.

‘Dad’.

Haha.

Slapping me for no reason, laying a finger on me for nothing.

I wiped the corner of my eye and sniffed, “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

I was already in inner Daegu, so getting there was only a fifteen minute walk from school.

“Make sure you’re alone,” Eonni grumbled faintly before she cut the phone.

Hearing her voice made my heart jump with joy, this was the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.

Knowing she was safe, knowing that amidst all these rumours she was still finding a reason to live for.

A smile crept on my face as I looked both ways before crossing the main road, I was looking forward to seeing Eonni after weeks.

I wonder what she needed to tell me...

*********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

Just give me one more chance, I promise to make things better with her...

_She’s carrying your child and she’ll take it away from you, she’ll take it away just like they took your Dad away._

But I love her so much, what should I do?

_What can you do besides sulk? Wake up Kim Taehyung; she doesn’t love you anymore, especially after what you did to her..._

That’s a lie, she loves me and she’ll love me no matter what.

Love is uncontrollable.

She loves me, she loves me...

_Does she? Does she really? You need to take some quick action before she runs away and you’ll be left empty handed forever..._

“Let’s go on that one again! Please hyung!”

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Manse; he was growing up so quickly.

I turned and looked back at the Ferris wheel from which screams of excitement and happiness could be heard.

I loosened my face mask and smiled down at him.

“You’re going to get sick little man!”

He pouted his bottom lip out and gave me puppy eyes as I squeezed his cheeks and lifted him in my arms with one hand.

I put my face mask back on and pulled my cap over my eyes, trying to conceal myself from onlookers in this Busan theme park.

“Ya just once more then! This time you go on your own and hyung will watch,” I told him as he waved his small arms excitedly.

I lifted Manse on my shoulders and ran over to the queue.

I put him on safely and sat on a nearby bench, taking my phone out and clicking pictures of my little brother before he too grows up before my eyes.

I waved at him and sighed.

I’ve destroyed the perfect love I had with my bare hands and it was impossible that my Minnie would come back.

But why is she lying to me?

I clenched my fists unknowingly and nodded.

She wouldn’t tell me the truth like this; I need to talk to her face to face, alone, without any possible distractions.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice someone approach me.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

I turned at the voice and saw a tall Jungkook, still in his school uniform watching me with his round eyes.

I couldn’t stop the smile that formed on my face as I got up and stared at him.

Before I knew it, I was hugging him tightly.

“Where have you been?” Jungkook pulled me away and rested his hand on my shoulder as I looked to the Ferris wheel where Manse was screaming with excitement.

“Sit down,” I beckoned Jungkook as he sat down beside me.

We both looked up at the spinning wheel.

“Manse looks so happy up there,” Jungkook laughed as I nodded.

“Ya do you remember on Christmas Eve when all six of us tried to fit on the same cart?” I chuckled as Jungkook was grinning.

“Jimin hyung ended up rolling out and we left him behind, he got so angry!” Jungkook snorted as I started laughing silently.

“And then when he came back to the car park by himself, you attacked him with that massive snowball!”

Jungkook jumped up and started imitating Jimin accurately until he fell back down.

We both erupted in fits of laughter; he was slapping my leg as I leant backwards and grabbed my belly.

It felt good laughing carelessly with Jungkook after so long, he always knew how to make me smile.

As the wheel stopped to let the children off, he turned to me.

“Why aren’t you coming to school? You aren’t even coming to practice, what’s up?”

I looked at Jungkook’s moon shaped eyes and chuckled, “There’s nothing to go to school for. Tell manager hyung I’ll come to practice this week and make up for it with extra hours as well.”

“What about exams?” Jungkook questioned.

“I’ll come for the last exams next week. Ya stop talking about school, you’re making me miserable.”

I held my arms open for Manse who was running to us as he jumped on my lap.

I ruffled his hair, “Look who’s here!”

He looked at Jungkook through his chubby cheeks and smiled, his eyes becoming slits as Jungkook grabbed his cheeks and poked his belly.

I bought us all candyfloss as we made our way out of the theme park to Busan station where we’d get a straight train to Seoul.

“You go ahead, I need to drop Manse back home,” I told Jungkook who shook his head.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay with you.”

I nodded, and as we waited for the Daegu train, I got a call from my Mum.

“Taehyunga, when are you bringing Manse back?”

“I’m getting on the train now Eomma. You’re at the apartment aren’t you?” I asked as Jungkook whizzed Manse’s hand up to jump on the train.

There was a silence.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” I said louder.

“Yes I can hear you. Bring Manse home,” she said quietly.

I paused to register what she meant.

“Yeah, home as in the apartment?”

“No, home as in our house.”

I stared out of the window plainly as the train was taking off, trying to control my anger in front of Manse.  

“What – do – you mean – our house? Don’t tell me you’ve gone back there, to – him?!”

Jungkook turned to me as I gritted my teeth with frustration.

“Don’t question my decisions, just bring Manse back here,” Mum said sternly as I desperately tried to hold in my explosive rage.

“No I won’t. Mianhae, but I’m not letting that ba...I’m not letting that pig anywhere near my little brother. I tried to save you, but you never listen to me!” I yelled as Jungkook tried to distract Manse.

I stared at him and took a deep breath in.

“Taehyung don’t be foolish. I’m ordering you to bring Manse back to me or I’ll never let you take him out,” Mum warned as I closed my eyes and tried to think of ways to calm down.

“Okay, I’ll collect his stuff and bring him there,” I said with irritation as I cut the phone and threw my head back on the seat.

After all Samchon went through to get her away from the bastard, she’s just gone and moved back in with him!

I thought they were having a divorce, what was she playing at?

I’d just gotten Manse enrolled in an English school and the last thing I want is his home life to detach him from being sociable.

“Is everything okay?” Jungkook asked as Manse had just fallen asleep on his lap.

I shook my head, “Aniyo nothing’s okay. I don’t want Manse anywhere near Mum’s husband, I want to take him with me to Seoul.”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to hyung,” Jungkook replied as I glared at him.

“I know, but I wish I could.”

The train stopped as a load of girls came on and stopped short when they saw Jungkook.

“Jungkook oppa! Oppa! Look it’s Jungkook!” They squealed as I dragged my cap over my face and buried myself deep in the corner seat.

I’d still not been revealed to the public as a member of Bangtan Sonyeondan so I had to keep a low profile, but Jungkook was well known.  

I peered through my cap and saw Jungkook trying to smile, but he was stiff and very awkward around them.

I chuckled and stared out of the window, I wonder what Minnie is up to...

“It’s our stop,” Jungkook shook my shoulder as I snorted and blinked.

I must’ve fallen asleep as I sat up and looked for Manse, but he was awake and holding firmly onto Jungkook’s hand.

We left the station and walked down the hill to inner Daegu where Samchon’s apartment was.

It was bugging me that Mum didn’t stay there, why does being at peace annoy her so much and why would she drag Manse down with her?

I gritted my teeth and walked over to the apartment buzzer.

Just as we were about to enter, I heard loud voices and shouting coming our way.

I turned to Jungkook who was as clueless as I was as we tried to peer through the tinted apartment windows, but saw nothing.

“How did you even find me?! Get lost, go back to prison, let me live in peace!”

I froze, that was Seoyeon noona’s voice.

Just then, a tall, lean guy with blonde hair pushed past us and flung the door wide open.

Both Jungkook and me ran inside and saw Jin hyung throw a bone crunching punch straight at another guy.

When the guy lifted his head back, Jungkook let out a gasp and ran inside.

Manse grabbed onto me as I covered both his eyes and ears with one hand.

What the hell was going on?

Just when I thought things couldn’t get worse, my heart froze.

There she was, as beautiful as ever, but what was this?

Why was her head bleeding?

She was trying to pull Seoyeon back before her wide, brown eyes met mine.

I gulped and dropped eye contact as a surge of rage built in me.

Who did this to her?

She can’t get hurt; no one is allowed to lay a finger on her!

Only I can touch Minnie!

I looked back at her with wide eyes, but her eyes were frightened, she was scared.

She staggered back and ran up the stairs.

I tried to run after her, she can’t escape me...

“Hyung!”

I looked down and saw Manse tugging at my shirt, tears were falling down his face and I realised he was staring at a full fledge fight.

*********************

**JASMINE’S POV**

I stared at the guy; it was the same man who stopped Yoongi and me, the same one who asked me my family name.

I stared at him, and remembered he was Jungkook’s older brother.

And I also remembered that Taehyung worked for these people.

“Did you – did you let him in here?” Eonni’s voice was shaking as I stood at the doorway with a confused expression.

“No! I don’t even know how he got here!” I shouted as Eonni was viciously brushing her hair which was much thinner than I remembered.

As soon as I got to the apartment, Eonni let me in quickly but he pushed past me and stuck his foot out so he could force his way in.

I tried to pull him out and I tried screaming for help, but he dragged me inside and shut the door behind him.

Right now, Eonni was completely frozen as I was staring from him to the door, wandering how we could escape or call for help.

He’s a gangster and goodness knows what he wants from us, but I was shitting myself.

Why does intimidating girls run through Jungkook’s family?

I slowly turned to him and saw his eyes were glued on Eonni’s face.

“W-what do you w-want?” I stammered as he never once took his eyes off her.

He ignored me and walked over to her.

He was wearing a leather jacket, biker jeans and boots and was very well built with chiselled, sharp features.

I analysed him further and realised he was an older, manlier version of Jungkook as shivers ran down my spine.

I couldn’t let him hurt Eonni, she was already so weak!

I heaved my shaking legs over to stand in between Eonni and Jungkook’s brother.

I met his round, dark eyes and gulped.

“I said, w-what do you want? Leave before I – before I call the police!”

He gazed at me, before he smirked and tried to push me out of the way.

Before I knew what I was doing, I kicked him hard in the groin and elbowed his back when he bent down to clutch his lower body in agony.

“Eonni, run!” I screamed and pushed her from behind me as she regained her senses.

I watched her running past and through the door as Jungkook’s brother roared in pain and anger.

“NO! Come back!” He yelled, still clutching his pants as I tried backing away.

I didn’t think about what would happen to me, I forgot that once Eonni runs out, I’d be left alone.

I was shaking as I looked at him and tried to shuffle past so I could get to the door.

He was still in pain, I kicked him really hard down there and I was wearing boots.

Just as I was inches from the door, I felt a sharp pain in my head and realised he was pulling me back by my hair.

“You fucking bitch! Do you know what you’ve done?!”

He threw me on the marble floor as my head hit it hard, but my hands instantly clutched over my belly protectively; I couldn’t let my child get hurt.

He took out a gun from his back pocket and was approaching me with rage as I was fumbling and sliding back, but there was a wall behind me.

Fuck, he had a gun, why didn’t I remember I was carrying another life?

“I had to, p-please, she’s already so weak,” I stammered, desperately trying to get away.

I was shaking, cold sweat had drenched my uniform and my face was flushed as he crouched down so his face was only inches from mine.

My eyes dropped down to his gun, it was deadly and was as black as hell.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t finish you off here,” he yelled in my face as I blinked and let tears roll down.

I opened my eyes and tried looking back at him, but his eyes were like endless tunnels, they were so scary and my heart was beating faster than ever.

“P-please, I-I’m pregnant,” I stuttered.

Before I knew it, something icy cold was on my belly and I pulled away and looked down to see he was tracing his gun over my belly.

I tried jumping up, but my head hit the back wall and he pressed me back down so I was facing him.

I felt warm liquid roll down my forehead, it was blood.

“You were a kid when I first saw you and I always knew you’d grow up to me even more beautiful than your Aunt Seoyeon,” he muttered as he was tracing the gun over my stomach.

His words were confusing me and I was too scared to think about anything else other than the gun which was looming over my baby.

“I – I d-don’t know w-what you m-mean...” I whispered quietly as he laughed.

“Junghyun. The name’s Jeon Junghyun, and your fucking Aunty put me in prison for raping her! Raping her! I can fuck any girl I want and she went around accusing me of rape! Ya if I did rape her, she wouldn’t even be alive to tell the fucking story!” He roared.

Oh shit, everything was falling in place now...

This was the guy who went to prison all those years back, he finally got released.

This is who Jungkook took revenge for...

“Tell me the name of the father,” he smirked dangerously as I was having a terrible breakdown.

My brain and heart weren’t meeting each other, and a streak of pain soared through my body.

“P-please, l-let me go...” I pleaded, but he was only enjoying seeing me suffer and beg.

He put the gun to his lips, “Shhh. Answer my question.”

“K-kim Taehyung!” I yelled without thinking, I just wanted him off me.

He took the gun away from me and stared at my face with wide, round eyes.

To my surprise, he pulled away and staggered back before running out of the apartment door.

I closed my eyes and leant back, breathing in and out deeply as I tried re-assuring myself that  everything would be okay.

I tried putting this situation into context, Jungkook’s brother finally got released and now he wanted revenge from Eonni.

This wouldn’t get better any time soon...

After some moments passed, I slowly stumbled to my feet and walked towards the door.

I pressed the lift and when the door closed again, I turned to the mirror and saw I was a terrible mess.

Blood drenched my bangs, so I brushed them back, but nothing could cover how pale I had gotten, I looked like a zombie.

The lift door finally opened and I heard loud shouting before my mouth hung open in shock.

Seokjin had just run through the main doors and was throwing bone crunching punches to Jungkook’s brother who was pinned under him.

But soon the tables turned and he hurled Jin off him and lifted him up, before throwing punches everywhere he could.

“Stop it! Get off him!” Eonni tried to intervene, but she was pushed aside as I rushed over to her.

She was my main priority; she can’t suffer any more pain.

To my disbelief, Jungkook ran through the doors and threw his brother off Jin.

“What are you doing?! I thought I said I took care of everything!” Jungkook cried out to his brother.

I heard distant sirens as everyone was still fighting.

“What do you mean took care of everything? Leaking a fucking video doesn’t mean you’ve taken care of everything! You should’ve killed her!” He bellowed back at Jungkook.

Wait – what?

It was Jungkook who leaked the video of Eonni?!

Ya, I should’ve known, he’s the one who showed me the video so openly and proudly.

He was the one who told me who his brother was, he said he was getting us back for the years of pain his family went through.

Just then, Jin punched Jungkook’s brother in his face.

“You bastard! Don’t ever talk like that about Seoyeon, do you hear me? You – son – of – a – bitch!”

His hair was wild and he had fire in his eyes, yet still managed to look handsome.

Jungkook threw himself in between Jin and his older brother, as I was struggling to hold Eonni back.

“Eonni, leave it! Come back upstairs!” I screamed, but she wasn’t listening.

The sirens were getting closer as I heard a child crying.

I looked around for the first time and saw Manse...

Taehyung’s little brother, what was he doing here?

Just as I was about to comfort him, I froze as there was someone tall and lean standing beside him.

I gulped and shook my head, everything was in slow motion as I looked up.

My eyes met Taehyung’s wide, hypnotising eyes and I felt vomit in my throat as I was stepping back.

He dropped eye contact for a split second before gazing at me with that same scary fire in his eyes.

My stepping back quickly turned into a run, I ran up the flight of stairs to the apartment, I had to get away from the monster which still hadn’t left Taehyung.

The apartment door was still open as I slammed it behind me and ran to the window.

Police cars were everywhere and it was just a matter of seconds before journalists would show up too. 

Jungkook’s brother was drenched in blood as he walked out with his hands up, before instantly darting off and running as fast as a bullet.

I guess being athletic runs in their family as well.

Some police ran after him and got in their cars, but by the time they sped off, he was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed and remembered Eonni was still downstairs, she was at the mercy of the police.

I didn’t know what to do, I don’t know if it’s reasonable for me to even be here, this was Appa’s apartment after all; he’d be here any moment.

I’m sorry Eonni, I don’t want to leave you, but I have no other choice.

I picked up my scattered bag from the hallway and looked both ways before taking the stairs all the way to the basement where there was bound to be a back entrance.

I found the back door and pushed it open, jumped over the black rubbish bags and strolled down the back alleys of Daegu.

I was pondering over everything and contemplating the forthcoming situations until I saw the station was across the road.

I’d get a train back to Seoul and I’d have a heart to heart with Krystal.

Yes, that’s what I’ll do, I need to be around friends who’ll help me temporarily forget all of this fucked up bullshit.

Ya I hope Jackson hasn’t got practice tonight; we could all stay in and watch a funny film or something.

There were raging sirens as a whole line of police cars whizzed past me, they must be chasing after Jungkook’s brother, and after all he was a criminal.

Or was he?

He didn’t actually rape Eonni, it was kind of messed up that he had to go to prison all these years for something he didn’t even do...

I crossed the road and sat outside the train station, getting as much fresh air as possible before the train would arrive in ten minutes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

My thoughts were interrupted as I looked to my left and saw Irene emerge from around the corner.

I scowled and hoped her crew would come my way and say something so I could take my anger out on them.

I heard a familiar laugh and turned my body around to see Jimin grab her from behind.

“We should practice together more often, I never realised you had such a good voice!”

My heart sunk as she ruffled Jimin’s hair.

He only let me do that...

“Hardly anyone is allowed to touch my hair,” he pushed her hand away and laughed awkwardly as I smirked.

I told you, only I can do that.

“That’s not fair, I should be able to do it too!” She whined annoyingly.

Jimin looked at her and sighed, “Okay, just this once.”

She giggled and did annoying aegyo as she messed up his perfectly styled black hair.

Just as Jimin was turning back to go somewhere, Irene grabbed his arm.

“Why aren’t you coming Seoul with me?”

“I would, but my brother’s need me,” Jimin replied quickly as he desperately wanted to leave.

She was quarrelling with him to the extent where I even got up and wanted to drag her away from him.

Just then, she pulled Jimin close to her and mumbled something I couldn’t hear.

My heart was beating rapidly as I saw Jimin had gone red.

I shouldn’t watch this, I should just get on my train then I don’t have to see it.

But I needed to, and my heart shattered when Irene kissed Jimin.

I let out a light gasp as Jimin licked his full lips and kissed her back, harder and more passionately.

He was roughly pushing her against a wall, and, and...

I don’t know why I was so upset.

I ran as fast as I could to the platform and wiped two tears away as I clutched onto my heart.

What was happening to me?


	34. Prom

**[BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ewnx4eh_B-w) **

 

“Yes, it’s finally all over! Exams are finished!”

“Partyyyyy tiimmmme!”

“Life can’t get any better, it’s all over! I can see our debut in front of my eyes already!”

“Mnet countdown here we come!”

“Omo what did you put for question 2?”

“Ya forget it, we finally finished school! We are done with the kid life!”

“Minnie! Let’s celebrate!”

I looked up and saw Krystal dragging my arm excitedly to a large group of students who were all heading out to town, exams were finally over.

I smiled at Krystal weakly, I was also excited that exams were finally over but my belly was killing me right now and I knew my daily dose of morning vomit was expected.

“What’s wrong?” Krystal dropped to my side as the students were making excessive hooting noises out of school, some even had party poppers.

I looked up at the school building and saw younger students leaning out of the windows, pointing and taking pictures of the celebrating students who would be idols soon.

I turned to Krystal, “I don’t feel too good. You go on, I’ll catch up later.”

Krystal shook her head, “I’m not leaving you alone. Gaja let’s go to the toilet, I need to fix my hair as well.”

I smiled and nodded as Krystal rubbed my back in circles.

After I finished vomiting out my breakfast, I looked up to see Krystal take out some pills from her bag and reading the label.

We went to the doctors in Seoul yesterday and they prescribed some special pills for me to help with the pregnancy which would only heighten from now.

They said my stomach would start growing by the end of the month and my pains would only get worse, but I was prepared, I wanted my baby to be born no matter what.

She passed me two pills and opened a small bottle of mineral water for me as I swallowed them.

“How are you feeling now?” Krystal asked a few minutes later.

“I don’t know, I guess I do feel a bit better. My belly isn’t hurting anymore,” I replied.

Krystal laughed and took my hand, “Come on then! Let’s celebrate the end of exams with good food, ya I know a great barbecue place in town.”

I grinned and picked up my bag as we left the toilets and walked down the corridor, it was a beautiful day outside and there weren’t any clouds in the light blue Daegu sky.

Whilst we were messing around, we didn’t notice Mr Wang approach us.

“Song Jasmine, you and Park Jimin need to see me at the end of this period,” he said, trying to balance the pile of textbooks he was carrying.

Today, his hair was surprisingly a normal shade of brown and he wasn’t wearing any glasses.

“Sir, why do you look so normal?” Krystal teased as Mr Wang chuckled.

 “Sometimes I like to change things up a bit,” he replied as a book fell from the pile.

I picked it up, “We’ll help you carry those.”

“No no, it’s alright. You two get off and enjoy your day, celebrate the end of exams. But I need to see both you and Park Jimin before lunchtime,” he told us as he picked up his pace down the corridor.

“Why?” I replied as Mr Wang raised his eyebrows.

“I’ve reduced the student teacher boundaries too much, ya I’ll tell you when you both see me!” He tried to sound stern but Krystal burst out laughing.

“No you haven’t sir! Your one of the coolest teachers around! Ya are you going on a date today?” She winked as Mr Wang started blushing.

He balanced the pile of books on one arm before he took one off and lightly swatted Krystal, “Get out of here before I tell your company what I saw you and Kai doing on the weekend.”

Krystal blushed and coughed awkwardly as she dragged me away.

I laughed and nudged Mr Wang, “What did you see them doing sir?”

He gave me a stern look before swatting my head with a textbook, “Both of you get out of here! Make sure you bring Jimin too!”

Krystal took my arm and waved to Mr Wang as we started pacing down the ground floor corridor.

A lump formed in the back of my throat, fat chance he’ll even be in school right now.

He’s probably with Irene, doing goodness knows what as exams are finally over.

“He’s with everyone else in town, where we should be,” Krystal read my mind as I nodded slowly.

Just as we were about to leave through the main doors, a tannoy announcement was being made.

“Song Jasmine report to Gyojang Yi’s office now. Thank you.”

I exchanged worried looks with Krystal as she prodded me and turned me around, trying to go with me to Gyojang’s office.

I put my hand out to stop her, “Wait for me in town; I’ll make my own way there. It’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded and poked her, “I’m sure. Go!”

She pecked my cheek and told me she’ll call me in twenty minutes as I nodded, trying to get her to enjoy these precious moments.

Both Krystal and Kai aren’t allowed to be seen together in public, so I knew Krystal really wanted to celebrate the end of exams with Kai whilst she could as this would be an acceptable excuse for both their companies and the media.

Just because my relationship isn’t working out with Taehyung, there’s no way that I’ll let Krystal’s suffer with Kai.

Ah Taehyung...

Why did everything have to turn out like this?

I honestly don’t know what to feel anymore and I don’t even know who my heart belongs to anymore.

I get dangerously jealous when I see Jimin with Irene, but I become so irritable and impatient when I don’t know the whereabouts of Taehyung.

Since I saw him last week with Manse, my heart has been calmer knowing that he’s still healthy and doing well.

A small part of me still wants to throw the past away and build a bright future with Taehyung, but a larger part of me knows that it’s near enough impossible.

I realised my thoughts had taken my feet over to Gyojang’s office as I knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he said loudly as I slowly opened the door.

I stepped in and saw he wasn’t alone.

“Ah, here she is. Our blossoming flower, Song Jasmine!” Gyojang introduced me excitedly as I bowed to the other man.

He was middle aged and was dressed in a grey expensive suit with frameless glasses and combed over hair and had an important aura, he was definitely someone very respectable.

The man gave me a half smile and started analysing my expression with a tilted head as Gyojang told me to sit down.

I recognised the man from somewhere; I’d seen him before when we were all applying for universities.

“I’m sure you know who he is. This is President Sung Nakin of Seoul National University,” Gyojang said proudly as my eyes widened and I started nodding quickly.

I had applied for Seoul National University and desperately wanted to go, it was the most prestigious university in the whole country and globally renowned for its immaculate education.

They only accepted one hundred students each year and apart from those students who would debut as idols, everyone else was fighting for a space at this university by doing some sort of unusual extracurricular activity.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you,” I replied nervously as President Sung chuckled.

“The pleasure’s all mine. Who’s going to tell her, me or you?” He asked Gyojang Yi who had a stretched smile across his face.

Gyojang chuckled, “I’ll let you do the honour.”

President Sung nodded and got up whilst pacing the room with his hands behind his back.

“We at Seoul National University don’t just take on any student with perfect grades; ninety per cent of South Korean students achieve outstanding grades every year. We look for something more, to stand out from the other universities we need something greater than academic excellence.”

My eyes were following his every move; this felt like a motivational speech that people would pay thousands of dollars for.

He carried on, “Let me not make this too long. Before we even received your application, we were interested in you based on your family background, your talent on the basketball court and most recently, a few controversial headlines surrounding you.”

There was a silence as I looked down at my fingers and Gyojang cleared his throat awkwardly.

President Sung laughed once, “We are looking for a student like you Song Jasmine. Your excellent bilingual English and Korean skills, alongside your talent in basketball have compelled us to offer you a scholarship for humanities and sport at our university.”

It took me a few seconds to absorb what he just said.

I must be dreaming.

This isn’t real; my life has never done me good like this.

I didn’t know what to say as I was still trying to shake myself from this beautiful dream.

“I don’t think she can believe her ears,” Gyojang laughed as I closed my eyes.

Something happy was finally happening to me after so long, something for which I could live life in pride, I could finally hold my head high and my family would be so proud...

I pinched myself and opened my eyes, I wasn’t dreaming.

A huge smile crept up on my face as I felt jingles of excitement spread across my body.

I looked from Gyojang to the president as they were awaiting a reply.

“This is real, right? I mean there aren’t any tricks or anything?” I stammered.

“You have until the end of June to reply-”

“I want it. I’ve made my decision now, I’ll take the scholarship!” I jumped up excitedly, before meeting Gyojang’s stern eyes telling me to sit down.

“It’s only natural to be excited. In that case, I’ll leave the forms with Gyojang Yi and I trust he’ll bring your parents in on this as well. You should be proud of yourself and I look forward to having you in my university next year,” the President informed me with a smile.

I bowed and couldn’t stop the excitement on my face; I wanted this more than anything else.

“We’ll keep you updated Jasmine. For now, off you trot, celebrate the end of exams,” Gyojang smiled at me as I stood up and bowed.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity President Sung; I’ll work very hard and do my best not to let you down!”

I bowed again as I did a little spin to pick my bag up and shut the door quietly behind me before I jumped up as high as I could and ran down the corridor.

I opened the window at the far end of the corridor and let out a loud scream of joy and happiness which scared off some birds and made students jump and turn back as I waved to them with open arms.

I was so happy and nothing could get me upset today.

Just then, the bell for the end of period rang as I remembered Mr Wang wanted to see me and Jimin.

Ya, where was I going to find this boy?

I tried to call him first, but he wasn’t answering, it was all going straight to voicemail.

After five minutes of lingering around in the corridor and smiling at younger girls who were gawking at me, I decided to make my way to Mr Wang’s class alone, Jimin can come some other time with his girlfriend Irene.

As though fate was playing with me, as soon as I left the administration corridor, I saw Irene walking down the stairs alone.

I looked around and couldn’t see Jimin anywhere.

“Irene!” I called out as she turned back.

She stared at me for a second before resuming walking down the stairs.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked towards her.

“Ya Irene, have you seen Jimin?”

She stopped and flicked her hair behind her shoulder before turning to face me with a wicked expression.

“Why don’t you leave him alone,” she said coldly as I tilted my head back in shock.

I ignored her and carried on, “Mr Wang needs to see the both of us. I don’t care-”

She cut me off and looked around, “I don’t think you heard me correctly. Leave Jimin alone. It’s been so hard trying to get his mind off you and whenever I manage, you always pop up out of nowhere! Stick to one guy.”

My eyes widened as I gulped and shook my head, I wasn’t pissed off, I was shocked that she thought of me in this way.

“Jimin is my best friend; we’ve known each other since we were kids. You can’t just come along and try to break our friendship up-”

She cut me off again, “You don’t understand. I love him, I’ve loved him since I came to this school and finally I have him...why do you want to take that away from me?”

I stepped back and stared at Irene.

She doesn’t love him, she can’t, she doesn’t know anything about him, she doesn’t know what makes him happy, she doesn’t know how to make him smile, to laugh...

I shook my head, “That’s none of my business. Just tell me if you’ve seen him, Mr Wang needs to see us urgently.”

“Well it has to wait; we’re going out right now so you go ahead on your own and tell me after. I’ll pass the message on.”

She folded her arms and I realised my blood was starting to heat up, how dare she try and stop me from talking to Jimin?

I locked my eyes with her and spoke dangerously, “Listen Irene. I don’t give two shits where you and your fucking boyfriend are going. You tell Jimin to come to Mr Wang’s classroom now or he’ll fail the coursework.”

I stared at her for a couple more seconds before I brushed my bangs back and turned on my heel back to the landing. 

As I turned around, I saw Jimin standing there.

We exchanged eye contact before I dropped it and barged past his shoulder to get to the doors of the corridor.

I heard Irene say something quietly to Jimin before I realised there were footsteps rapidly approaching me.

I kept my head straight and blinked a few times as I felt a hand on my shoulder which I instantly shrugged off.

I led the way over to Mr Wang’s classroom as I felt Jimin strolling behind me.

Ignoring Jimin’s presence, I knocked on the door and went inside, letting the door close on Jimin.

“You were in a happy mood just an hour ago, what happened?” Mr Wang teased as I narrowed my eyes at him.

He coughed, “Both of you sit down.”

Jimin held open a chair for me, but I pushed it away roughly and sat on another desk.

After everything, he still wants to communicate with me, he wants to rub it in my face that he belongs to someone else but can still act like my friend.

Well fuck it, he chose Irene over me.

He only followed me here because Irene told him to, she doesn’t want him to fail, apparently she claims to love him.

Mr Wang looked at both of us, “What’s the matter with you two? Both of you are usually the life of my class, ya you’ve just finished exams, smile at least!”

I glared at Mr Wang with folded arms.

“Why did you call me here sir?”

I looked at Jimin through my bangs with surprise.

He wasn’t wearing any makeup and his skin looked very smooth and dewy, his black hair was ruffled upwards, but he had a very straight face on and his eyes were narrowed and empty.

He’s never spoken like that to a teacher, he usually smiles and laughs at anything they say, but now he sounded very cold and rude.

“Hopefully this news will cheer the both of you up. We’ve marked all the citizenship projects and yours scored a perfect one hundred per cent!” Mr Wang said excitedly as I sat up.

I heard Jimin wobble in his chair, we were both shocked and surprised.

“Ya ya, that’s not all. The girl’s nursery you collected items for have become a national headline and they specially mentioned both of your names, you’ll both be receiving the young citizen award and the mayor himself will present it to you at the end of year graduation!”

Mr Wang slammed his desk in excitement as I immediately turned to Jimin who was already looking at me.

We both grinned and beamed at each other for a split second, before we dropped eye contact and looked away awkwardly.

I cleared my throat, “Are you being serious?”

Mr Wang rolled his eyes impatiently, “Why would I lie to you? Ya, your Halapoji will be very proud giving the award to his granddaughter!”

I smiled and couldn’t believe how well this day was going, so much good news that would change my life, destiny was being exceptionally kind to me.

Halapoji will be so proud; I’d not spoken to any of my family since Aunt Jeong dropped me and Jackson off at the station and so I didn’t know what was happening at home.

I heard that Jungkook’s Dad was gaining popularity for mayor again and Halapoji was busy in trying to win over the hearts of the public, but I didn’t know the inside story.

“But why was the nursery national news?” Jimin asked as I snapped out of my trailing thoughts.

Mr Wang laughed, “I thought you would already know, being in the entertainment industry and all. Your excellent professionalism and respect when asking homes in this area for donations triggered interest in the girl’s orphanage nursery. The girls have been scouted by companies to be child models, a couple of them have even been adopted by famous actors.”

My heart was expanding with love as I remembered how innocently pure and beautiful the girls were, they were princesses trapped in a hidden castle.

I couldn’t help but smile knowing that I helped unveil the princesses to the public.

“Nearer graduation time, there will be a press conference in which both of you will be able to meet the girls again. Jimin, your company already knows about this and they are absolutely thrilled at this positive attention,” Mr Wang added.

“This is amazing! I’m so happy those girls are finally happy, ya I can’t wait to see them again!” Jimin laughed freely as I smiled.

“Yes, and it’s all down to your excellent teamwork. Ya, I’m running late for my next class but you two have a lot of celebrating to do today! Oh and congratulations Jasmine, Gyojang told the staff room the good news. I guess I’ll have to treat you sometime,” Mr Wang beamed at me as he rushed off with his briefcase out of the class.

Jimin and I were left alone and none of us were leaving first.

After some minutes went by, I smirked to myself and picked up my bag.

There’s no point in wasting time just standing here if no one is going to talk, it’s so childish.

“What’s the good news?” Jimin asked quietly just as I was about to walk out of the door.

I stopped in my tracks but didn’t turn around, why should I?

Noticing I wasn’t saying anything, I thought maybe Jimin would ask further, I thought maybe he’d apologise for his coldness towards me.

But I was wrong.

After getting no reply from me, Jimin brushed past me lightly and walked out of the class, down the corridor until I heard the door open and close at the far end.

“Wow,” I muttered to myself in disbelief.

Jimin is someone who I don’t think I can ever get back.

I sighed and twisted my brown waves to the side as I breathed in and walked down the corridor.

Krystal was calling me and I picked up.

“Is everything okay?” She shouted to me over loud cheers and talking.

Everyone was having so much fun and I needed in on the fun too.

“Ya I’ll tell you in person, where are you right now?”

“In the barbecue place I told you about and I’ve already saved your seat,” Krystal laughed.

A smile crept on my face, “Who else is there?”

“Huh? I can’t hear you!” Krystal shouted.

“I said who else is there?!” I shouted back.

“Oh. Well everyone was here before, but they were making too much noise so got kicked out. Right now it’s me, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Yoongi, Hoseok, Seulgi and some other girls. Hurry up, we’re all waiting! Call me when you reach town.”

Krystal hung up as I slid the phone back in my pocket.

I pondered over everything that just happened.

I got a scholarship at the best university in the country, I was getting the national citizenship award and all my friends were waiting for me at a Korean barbecue restaurant.

Life was looking a bit better.

***********

“Minnie you look absolutely stunning!”

Krystal came into my room as I was applying the finishing touches to my hair.

It was a late Saturday afternoon and prom was in an hour, but we would obviously be fashionably late as always.

I looked at her through the mirror and my mouth hung open.

She was wearing a skimpy shiny red and black dress which hugged her figure perfectly, alongside ankle high black chunky boots with her brown hair dead straight and smoky eyes done with a light pink lip.

“Krystal, you look so fucking sexy what the hell!” I giggled as she did a twirl for me before pretending to be shy.

She came over and helped me clip my hair behind as she forcefully twirled me around.

“When did you get this dress?!” She squealed excitedly as I chuckled.

“Mum sent this dress from Jeju Island. Apparently there’s a massive boutique there and she knew I had prom coming up so sent it next day delivery,” I replied with a playful sigh.

I spoke to Mum a couple of days ago and told her the good news about my achievements, she said she’ll definitely be back in Seoul before my graduation and I was ecstatic knowing that she’d attend.

The dress she sent was a beautiful diamante, off white dress that dropped midway down my thighs.

It was sleeveless and strapless held up by a high neck sheer diamante collar, shaped opaquely across my chest and cropped at my waist, with the bottom part of the dress being high waisted and puffy, showing only an inch of my abs.

I had matching diamond earrings and I let my hair fall naturally down my back in waves with two sides clipped upwards, creating a small quiff with my bangs sleeked back.

“When’s Chanyeol coming to pick you up?” Krystal asked as she started doing my makeup for me.

“He said he’ll be here at 6.30. The prom starts at seven and if we take car it’ll probably take about an hour so-”

“Ya ya ya, stop with the Maths! Jheeze, why are you so tense anyway?” Krystal questioned as I dropped eye contact nervously.

She lifted my chin up and stared at me, waiting for a reply.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous, I feel as though something bad will happen. Krystal have you seen Taehyung? I haven’t seen or heard from him in ages,” I said quietly.

She sighed and continued doing my makeup, “Close your eyes. Minnie, forget about him for now he’s probably fine. Just concentrate on being happy and enjoying tonight.”

I opened my eyes as Krystal analysed her work and told me to close them again.

“Is Jimin going with Irene?”

She stopped blending my eye shadow and gave me a comical glare.

“Yes he is. Why are you so interested in their love life all of a sudden? When you and Taehyung were getting it on, imagine how he must’ve felt. Ya don’t look at me like that; I’m just saying it how it is.”

I rolled my eyes and let Krystal finish my makeup in peace and quiet.

She was right though, imagine all those times Jimin saw Taehyung and I kissing and he still stayed friends with me as though nothing happened.

And then there’s me, I saw them kiss once and I feel like destroying both of their existences.

Just as Krystal finished my lip, the apartment buzzer rang.

She leapt up and went to answer it as I swivelled on my chair and looked in the mirror.

I looked like a cute fairy; Krystal’s makeup skills were amazing.

And this dress Mum sent me, ya it was absolutely gorgeous; she'd even sent a pair of matching sparkly heels with ribbons at the back and a matching clutch.

I got up as I heard voices from the main room.

“Is she in that room?” Chanyeol’s deep voice asked Krystal excitedly.

“Yes but wait out here, I haven’t finished yet. Kai make sure he stays out here. Seriously, you shouldn’t have come, SM Entertainment will kill us if they find out we went prom together!”

“Ya Krystal, live life a bit. Everyone knows it’s the end of year prom and of course I’m going to go with you.”

“Yes, but you could’ve stuck to the plan and met up with me at school,” Krystal said impatiently as she approached my room again.

She applied a hint of blush to my cheeks before giving me a huge hug and we ended up taking a couple of selfies together.

“Krystal, it’s 7 already! Ya let’s-”

Chanyeol had come in and stopped talking when our eyes met.

It was cute how he stared at me for about ten seconds before Krystal clicked her fingers in his face.

“I’ve finished now, let’s go,” she said as she slipped out of the door and left us alone.

I smiled and picked up my matching diamante clutch bag, I smirked to myself when I thought about how much effort Mum must’ve gone through to secure me prom queen. 

When I looked up, I saw Chanyeol was still standing in the same position looking down at me.

He was wearing an all black suit with a silky black blazer collar which complemented his dark brown hair perfectly.

He looked dashingly tall and handsome; together we’d definitely be prom king and queen.

He chuckled once, “You uh, you look so different.”

I rolled my eyes and went over to him, even in heels I still wasn’t as tall as him.

“Well of course I do, you’ve never seen me dressed up like this. I’m a girl too!” I teased, trying to lighten up the atmosphere that Chanyeol was making awkward.

“No, I mean it in a good way. You look – you look really beautiful,” he choked as I smiled and looked down shyly.

“Thank you,” I replied as Chanyeol put his hand out for me to take.

I looked up at him and saw his dimples flashing, making him look doll-like as I placed my slender hand in his.

He unexpectedly bowed and moved my hand to his arm, making me link it as we stepped out to Kai and Krystal who were already in each other’s arms.

Kai grinned at me and raised his eyebrows playfully as we all slipped downstairs and checked the coast was clear from any fans or cameras before running into Chanyeol’s black KIA car.

Krystal and I slumped down in the back seats as Chanyeol and Kai were at the front and checked both ways before whizzing off down the freeway to Daegu.

“Ya Minnie, remember I told you we had a live performance tonight? Well it got cancelled because of some death threats!” Chanyeol exclaimed as Krystal and I exchanged worried glances.

“Death threats? Who would do that?” I asked with surprise.

“It wasn’t too dangerous, but it was trending on twitter. Apparently it’s some fans of Bangtan Sonyeondan who call themselves army,” Kai replied humorously as I stared out of the tinted windows awkwardly.

“That’s so messed up, especially as you guys are friends!” Krystal said loudly as Chanyeol did a sharp turn around a bend.

 Talk stopped abruptly as Chanyeol beeped a car in front that nearly crashed into us.

“Ya! That bastard saw I was coming!” Chanyeol yelled angrily as we all turned to the white Rolls Royce car that would’ve mercilessly crashed into us had Chanyeol not beeped as loud as he did.

I gulped and remembered that car looked exactly like Don Lee’s...

“Chanyeol, leave it. Let’s just carry on,” I softly said to a raging Chanyeol who was now drifting past the Rolls Royce.

The window of the Rolls Royce rolled down and just as I thought; it was Don Lee who was glaring at Chanyeol with his deep eyes and deathly pale skin.

“Take it easy flower boy,” he warned Chanyeol who was about to say something back, but I leant forward and squeezed his shoulder, he mustn’t say anything back to these dangerous people.

Don Lee looked around in our car and met my eyes briefly before he smirked.

“Ya I told him never to trust girls, they go with anyone and forget those who were most loyal to them. And now look at him, he’s locked up with a broken heart,” he said loudly as we were all puzzled by his strange words.

Chanyeol eventually managed to squeeze through the gap and sped off again as we all sat back in our seats.

“What was that about?” Krystal asked me quietly as I shook my head.

“I don’t know,” I lied.

I sighed and stared into the distance.

I hope I can see Taehyung soon, even if it’s for a split second, I need to know that he’s still healthy.

********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“Jimin just promise me that you’ll keep her away from that Chanyeol,” Taehyung pleaded.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, “First tell me where you are!”

Taehyung paused as his voice was shaking with anger, “Do you remember that fucking idiot who never paid me on time? The one who I beat up that day Minnie came to Korea? He told the police everything about me!”

“So where are you speaking from?” I asked with concern.

“I’m in the police station cell waiting for manager hyung. Ya Jimin, forget about me, just make sure Chanyeol doesn’t-”

I cut him off, “I can’t do that Taetae. Mianhae, but you have to ask someone else. So you aren’t coming tonight? Are you going straight back to Seoul?”

“Of course I’m not coming tonight or I wouldn’t have asked you to keep an eye on Park Chanyeol. Jimin, I wouldn’t ask you unless I was desperate. He can’t even look at her in a weird way, let alone touch her!” Taehyung roared down the phone.

I bit down on my lip, Taehyung was becoming very obsessive over Minnie’s every movement and I just hope he doesn’t do something stupid.

He’s already in a bloody police cell for selling drugs and he still wants to keep a lock on Minnie’s every move.

“Taehyunga, stop thinking with your heart. Listen, just get out of the police cell and we’ll have a proper conversation about everything,” I said gently, but Taehyung wasn’t having it.

“When I get out of here, I’ll murder Chanyeol if I find out he’s tried it on with Minnie,” Taehyung growled.

“Are you stupid or what? Don’t say things like that when you’re calling from a bloody police station!” I shouted with frustration.

“I don’t give two fucks! Ya, I should’ve taken up Don Lee’s offer...”

“Taehyung you’re being so stupid. Once you get out of there, you’re going straight to the dorms and you’ll sleep tonight off and tomorrow we’ll all join you for a proper practice,” I ordered sternly.

He sighed and spoke directly into the speaker, “Okay, I’ll practice really hard tomorrow. I promise to work extra hard until our debut if you please make sure he doesn’t go anywhere near her.”

I pressed my temples and spoke through gritted teeth, “Taehyung, Chanyeol is her prom date. You need to have more faith in her. I’ve got to go, just remember what I’ve said you need to do.”

“Jiminie, Jim-”

I cut him off and stared at myself in the full body mirror of the boy’s toilets.

I told Irene I’d be back in five minutes, but I’d been here for about half an hour now and I just couldn’t come back out.

The huge sports hall was fully opened up and draped with banners and fancy balloons.

There were lanterns hanging from the high ceilings and the lights on the dance floor were dimmed, whilst there was a full bar lined up at the far end of the hall with a bartender and high stools.

The hall was already jam packed with students and teachers and everyone looked so pretty in suits, ties and dresses.

It was sad knowing that this was our final party together as students for everyone would move on.

Everyone would say goodbye to Daegu High that we grew so attached to all these years, that we all spent careless times of happiness and laughter in.

I was the first one from Bangtan who arrived here and when I saw Irene, my mouth hung open.

She looked so beautiful in her flowy pink dress, she was such a stunning girl and I was so lucky to have her as my girlfriend but...

Why the hell is Minnie still on my mind?

Why can’t I forget her?

The more I try to be cold and make her stay away from me, the more I regret my attitude towards her later on.

It kills me when I leave her alone against the world, it pains me to see her sad and angry, but she needs to know that I’m not a guy who she can lean on whenever Taehyung hurts her.

Fuck it, I know Taehyung doesn’t hurt her anymore and that’s why I’ve stayed away.

Poor Taehyung has been watching her from a distance; he’s heartbroken and fell gullible to her lie that the baby isn’t his.

But I know she has Krystal to help her through the pregnancy, so I don’t need to comfort her, Taehyung needs me more.

If she ever does need me, I’ll always be there but I won’t let her know that.

I brushed my hair back and fixed my black tie.

I was wearing a sleek black and white suit with velvet blazer edges and collar with platform smart brogues and I decided to wear eyeliner and style my hair.

I stepped out of the toilets and made my way back to the hall where I could hear music pounding from.

I opened the doors and looked up as I let out a laugh when I saw Mr Park the detention teacher was the DJ for tonight and he was pretty good.

I made my way through groups of students who had glasses of punch in their hands until I found Irene again.

I practised a forced smile before I tapped her on the shoulder.

“Ya I got so worried, you were gone for ages!” She hugged me as I chuckled.

“You’re acting like I was lost at sea and you just found me!”

She hit me playfully on my arm as we started talking about random things until the buzz of conversation in the hall stopped and a few loud gasps were let out.

There was only the sound of the pounding music as we both turned around to see what spectacle had stopped everyone.

I wish I didn’t turn around.

My eyes immediately fell on Minnie and Chanyeol who were followed by Kai and Krystal.

I couldn’t take my eyes off her, she looked like a heaven sent angel in a stunning white dress, so pure, so beautiful and I just wanted her to lift me away in the sky.

My eyes trailed down her arm which was linked with Chanyeol’s and I felt hot tears brim in my eyes as I wished that it was me by her side.

She was smiling shyly at the ground and the more I looked at her, the more I remembered the times we shared together, the more I longed for her plump lips on mine...

“She looks so stunning!”

“Is that really Song Jasmine?”

I blinked and shook my head as everyone was whispering and automatically making a path for her and Chanyeol to go through.

My longing instantly turned into anger as I wanted to ignore her, I had Irene so why were my eyes faltering on Jasmine?

I felt someone nudge me as I turned and saw Irene link her arm around mine comfortingly.

“Let’s dance,” she said awkwardly as I tried nodding, but my eyes kept swerving back to Minnie who was now tilting her beautiful waves back and laughing.

Irene took my hand to the centre of the hall where couples were dancing comically to ‘This Love’ by Shinhwa.

Eventually I too started messing around and dancing, until Hobie jumped up from behind me in a tuxedo.

We both laughed and his date danced with Irene whilst we danced together, and soon enough Namjoon joined us with a handful of drinks.

As expected, prom King and Queen was given to Chanyeol and Minnie as everyone watched Chanyeol swirl Minnie around and kiss her hand as he let her go in front of him to take the tiara.

He bent down to reach her height as Minnie crowned him her Prom King.

Cheers erupted from everywhere as flashes appeared from all angles, people were desperately taking pictures of them, after all Chanyeol was the lead rapper of EXO and everyone wanted a chance to speak and dance with him.

“I think we should’ve got the Prom King and Queen,” Irene scoffed as I turned to look at her.

I tried to smile, but my head was hurting from all the flashing spotlights and loud music.

“Haha, yeah...Um, Irene, I’m going to get some fresh air. You – you carry on dancing with Hobie or something,” I stammered as I felt a heavy weight in me.

“I’ll come with you-” Irene offered, but I cut her off.

“Aniyo, it’s alright. I’ll be back soon anyway.”

I brushed my hair back and turned to the side as the teachers were dancing with each other.

If I didn’t feel so heavy, I would’ve laughed my head off at Miss Mina and Mr Wang’s funky dancing together, but I needed to clear my head.

I checked my watch and it was nearly 10pm.

I swerved through groups of students and dodged some falling punch as I made my way over to the entrance of the large sports hall.

Just then, I heard a familiar laughter.

I looked up and saw Minnie gorgeously ruffling her hair and leaning back against a wall with Krystal and Kai as Chanyeol was acting out a joke to them.

Minnie’s slender waist was pushed forward as the puffy bottom part of her white dress made her look like a cute princess.

Her tiara sat perfectly on her wavy brown hair and her hazel eyes were smiling as her pearly teeth were flashed, she was happy and for a second I felt light and happy too, all my worries were drowned with her happiness.

“Can I have this dance?”

Chanyeol put his hand out to her and my happiness was replaced with a desire to punch him.

“Omo, isn’t this EXO’s song? It’s you guys’ song!” Krystal clapped as heads turned towards Chanyeol and Kai who were now joined by Baekhyun and Chen.

“Haha, ‘what is love’ has become really popular,” Kai chuckled as he locked hands with Krystal.  

Chanyeol never once removed his eyes from Minnie as his hand was still out.

I glared at him and was taken aback when Minnie giggled and put her hand in his and he smiled with content before whizzing her off into the dance floor.

I looked down for a moment, before I kicked the door open and stormed out.

Ya, why is she like this?

How can she dance with him?

I kicked an empty can and walked to the edge of the sports hall as I let the cool breeze hit my face.

If Taehyung knew about this, he’d be so pissed.

Before I knew what I was doing, I let out a shriek of pain and agony.

“YA! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY! WHY?! Why are you breaking my heart over and over again? What has Park Jimin done to you?!”

I’d never broken down like this.

Tears were pouring down my face and my hands were dripping wet for no matter how much I wiped them away, they kept falling.

I slid down on the floor and let my head rest in my arms as I took deep breaths in and out.

I was shaking and shivering with heart wrenching pains and a surge of various emotions running through my system.

Just then, someone flung open the sports hall doors and breezed past me.

I looked up and saw Minnie struggling to run in her heels down the hill and around the corner.

Why was she running?

Where was she going by herself at this time?

I decided to go after her, she shouldn’t be alone.

******************************

**JASMINE’S POV**

“Yeoboseyo?”

“It’s me, Taehyung.”

My heart skipped a beat; I hadn’t heard his deep, spine tingling voice in a long time.

I looked up and saw Chanyeol analysing me with a concerned face, so I covered the mouthpiece and answered his thoughts.

“I need to take this call. Don’t wait for me.”

Chanyeol looked slightly disappointed, so I gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, he was a lovely prom date and I couldn’t have asked for better.

He smiled, “So is this a goodbye?”

I looked at my phone and muted it quickly, before I replied back.

“I guess it might be. Thank you for tonight, I haven’t felt so happy in a long time,” I grinned.

Chanyeol looked down at the phone, “Is it Taehyung?”

My eyes widened as I blushed, “How did you know?”

“Haha, your eyes instantly sparkled when you picked up,” Chanyeol murmured as I bit down on my bottom lip.

I didn’t know what to say to that, but Chanyeol prodded me to go and I was grateful.

When I took some steps away from him, I un-muted the call and blocked my other ear from the loud music so I could hear what Taehyung had to say.

“Why did you put me on mute?” He immediately asked, just as I expected.

“Oh, it was really loud. What’s u-up?” I stammered.

I hadn’t spoken to Taehyung properly in a long time and it felt slightly awkward yet I had a strange feeling of content running through me.

“I need your help, quickly come out of school,” Taehyung mumbled as I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Help? What happened?” I asked worriedly.

He wouldn’t call me first in our current situation unless he actually needed me and so this must be important.

“I...I’ll explain when you come outside. Please hurry, ppalli,” Taehyung replied coolly.

Without thinking or asking any more questions, I stormed out of the hall and through the doors as the cool Daegu night breeze hit my face.

Taehyung needed me and after everything that happened, I couldn’t let him down further, I needed to hurry up.

I ignored a rustling behind me, but human nature told me to run faster as I flung open the school gates and started looking for Taehyung.

It was a clear night sky, but the streetlights were on as I looked from left to right, before checking my phone for any miscalls.

There was nothing and so I decided to walk down the hill a bit further in case Taehyung was there, away from the school.

I rubbed my hands over my upper arms as the breeze was getting quite chilly.

I heard another rustling behind me and turned around, only to see a dead leaf being flown away by the wind.

I chuckled awkwardly to myself and looked around one final time, before deciding to call Taehyung.

Just as I was reaching for my phone, someone grabbed my arms behind me and covered my mouth with a damp cloth.

I thought it was Taehyung, but the hands were gloved and someone was roughly applying pressure over my mouth.

I tried to scream for help and I tried kicking, but I was only inhaling the funny chemical smell which was ensuing from the cloth.

My vision became blurry and my body became limp under the force this stranger was applying.

I felt him let go of me and I tried to run, but my legs gave in and my eyes closed.

Before I fell to the ground, the stranger lifted me up and the last thing I remember is being thrown into a car and being whizzed off into the distance.

“Stop the car! Minnie!”

I heard a familiar faint voice calling my name from outside as something hard was hurled at the car and shattered the back window before my eyes shut completely and I blacked out.

****


	35. Trapped

I slowly opened my eyes.

I tried to look around, but everything was dark.

The floor was very hard, it was concrete and I could feel a cold breeze hitting my legs as I shivered.

What had happened and where was I?

“Taetae!” I suddenly shouted.

I let out a gasp as I remembered Taehyung calling me saying he was in some sort of trouble.

But then when I had come out, someone drugged me and took me away...

I jerked open my eyes and slowly lifted myself up from the floor.

Only the moonlight was my guide as I peered closely at some dark objects and realised they were boxes of some sort.

“Hello?” I said loudly as my voice echoed, I was in a warehouse.

I tried standing up, but instantly stumbled over my heels so bent down and threw them to the side before getting up again and trying to find a way out.

I ran over to the large windows from which the moonlight was shining through and tried unlocking the hatch, but it was firmly glued.

I started panicking as I banged the windows.

I could see a road path outside and in the distance were the shining lights of the city.

I couldn’t tell which part of Daegu I was in, but I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

This place gave me bad vibes and I was trembling with fear.

Whoever took me would come back and goodness knows what they would want.

I swept my shaking hands frantically through my hair and ran over to all the windows, but it was no use.

All the window hatches were firmly locked.  

“Help! Help me! Anyone, please!” I screamed whilst slapping the window panes as I saw the headlights of a car.

I was out of luck as it cruised off.

This dark warehouse was at the edge of the city and no one would dare check this out, especially so late at night.

“Oh no. No, no, no,” I whispered to myself as I started running around the warehouse, looking for the door.

It was pitch black and the clouds were now partially covering the only moonlight I had, making the night even darker.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I stopped briefly, trying to regain myself.

I was shaking as I clutched my hair with despair.

“How does it feel to be lost in the dark?”

I jumped and staggered back as a familiar deep voice pierced the dark silence.

The clouds moved away from the moonlight and I realised it was shining on the tall, lean figure of Kim Taehyung.

“T-Taehyung?” I stammered.

He was sprawled on a chair, how long was he sitting there for?

He laughed once before getting up and slowly pacing towards me.

I immediately stepped back as my heart was pounding, it would explode from my chest any moment.

“Surprise,” he growled, stopping inches from me as I was pressing my back deep into the cold wall behind.

I was still in a state of shock and didn’t notice the door swing open as someone turned on the light switch.

Although it was one dim light bulb, I could now see Taehyung clearly.

His dull orange hair was pushed back by a red cap which revealed his thick eyebrows and his eyes were swollen and angry, his lips were puffy and flushed as I gulped.

I looked back to the door and noticed it was Don Lee who had turned the light on.

A lump formed in my throat which wasn’t going down.

Why was he here?

I didn’t have time to find out the answers to my questions as my feet were already running to the now open door.

It was so close, Don Lee wasn’t in the way and I could feel the night breeze already, just a little bit further...

“Not so fast little lady,” Don Lee had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in.

“Get off me! Let me go! Why are you doing this? Ya!” I protested loudly.

I heard footsteps behind me as Taehyung wrapped his long fingers around my mouth.

I tried struggling, but his grip was as strong as ever.

Why was he trying to detain me here?

“Thanks Don Lee, but I’ve got it now,” Taehyung said coolly, his deep voice penetrating my ear as cold shivers were sent straight to my heart.

Don Lee looked from me to Taehyung, before he nodded.

His dark eyes contrasted with his glass, deathly pale skin and his silence reminded me of Yoongi.

Only Yoongi would never do this to anyone, and he would be pissed off if he ever found out his older brother did this to me.

The door firmly shut behind him and Taehyung immediately loosened his grip on me.

I made a run to the door again, but Taehyung yanked me back by the waist and gently pushed me behind him so that he was standing with his back to me.

He calmly pulled out a key from around his neck that he locked the door with as he turned around to face me.

“What – what are you doing?! You said you were in trouble!” I cried as Taehyung tried to make me sit down, but I pushed him away.

“Mianhae,” he replied quietly.

“Mianhae? Is that all you have to say? Ya why was I so worried when I knew how much of a liar you are! What do you even want?!” I shouted, running my hands over my face as Taehyung was looking straight at me with dull eyes.

“I didn’t want to do this, I really didn’t. But what else could I have done? And me, liar?! You’re the biggest liar here! Until you answer all my questions truthfully, I can’t let you leave,” Taehyung exclaimed with wide eyes and a clenched jaw.

“You can’t do this, you can’t make me do shit. Hurry up and open the door, now!”

I ran over to the door, trying to pull it open but it was of no use, it was made of pure metal which could only be opened by the key.

After a while of my struggling and Taehyung watching me, I gave up with a final kick before sliding down on the floor.

I leant against the door and pushed my shaking knees up to my chin.

“Minnie, p-”

“Don’t touch me!”

There was a brief silence.

“Why don’t you love me back anymore?”

I lifted my head up with disbelief.

“Love? You make me sick Kim Taehyung. You don’t hurt the people you love. You don’t try to rape the people you love!” I shrieked, pushing him back.

He grabbed onto my wrist tightly, “You forgot to add something. You don’t cheat on the people you love! You don’t lie about the father of your child! You don’t play with hearts!”

I stared at him with narrowed eyes for a split second.

“And you don’t kidnap the people you love! Don’t do this Taehyung; let me go before I start to hate you!”

Taehyung laughed maniacally and stood up, pacing up and down before dragging me up by the arm and taking me to the chair where he was sitting on before.

“Let – go – of – me – you – freak!” I screamed and kicked, but Taehyung wasn’t giving into my protests.

He threw me into the chair and held me down with one arm and knee as he bent down to pick something up.

He emerged with rope and duck tape.

My heart sunk as fear ran through my nerves, he was going to tie me up here.

“Taehyung, T-Taehyung what are you doing? Let’s talk properly, please,” I trembled, but it was still of no use.

Taehyung shook his head sideways as he held the end piece of rope in his teeth, before tying it around my hands tightly and securing a tight knot.

He was being rough with it as the sound of opening duck tape penetrated the silence that was between us.

He tied the duck tape around my body and on the chair three times before he bent down and bit off the end which was below my waist.

“You think I’m joking with you Minnie, you think I’m not serious. The longer you delay telling me the truth, the longer you’ll be here,” Taehyung muttered, avoiding my eyes and analysing my dress.

I closed my eyes and prayed for this devil to leave the Taehyung I thought I knew.

“Taehyung don’t do this. It’s me, Song Jasmine...”

I trailed off as tears were choking me, what had he become?

He shook his head with anger.

“You can start off by telling me why you let Chanyeol take you to fucking prom!”

I sniffed and looked at him, his eyes were blazing but they were two dark tunnels which I couldn’t see anything in.

No sparkling, nothing.

I didn’t reply and turned my head to the side.

Taehyung kicked my chair.

“Ya! I’m talking to you, why did you let Chanyeol take you to prom? And why are you wearing such a revealing dress? It’s prom not a fucking cocktail party!” Taehyung roared as I winced from how loud his voice had become.

“Why do you think? Where the hell were you all this time? You know he asked me the day that you tried to rape me! Who does that? Who does that Taehyung? Huh?!”

Taehyung closed his eyes and suddenly jerked down so that his face was levelled with mine.

“I would never hurt you, I was only trying to-”

I cut him off with a hysterical laugh, “Only trying to what? Show your manliness? Show how you own me or some crazy shit like that? Taehyung, you destroyed everything by yourself and you’re not making things better!”

“I’m sorry okay! I’m sorry! But I can’t let you go until you tell me the truth...You’re carrying my baby aren’t you? Just tell me the truth now!”

Taehyung tilted my chair back and I gasped in shock, if he let me go I’d fall on my back and hurt my child.

“Taehyung don’t do that! Hajima, stop!”

“Then tell me the truth! You lied to me about getting pregnant in London didn’t you?”

I remained quiet.

I made a promise to myself and to Namjoon that Taehyung wouldn’t know, at least not yet.

I hated myself for still caring about Taehyung and his future; he obviously doesn’t care about me like Jimin does...

He suddenly brought my chair back up and started walking away from me.

He didn’t say a word as he took the key from around his neck and unlocked the door.

“Taehyung! Where are you going?!” I howled as Taehyung turned to look at me.

He tilted his head to the side and pouted his bottom lip out, just like he did when I first came back to Korea.

“I’ll give you some time to tell me the truth. At least now you can’t run away from me.”

“Taehyung! Tae-”

He slammed the metal door behind him as I was left alone in the warehouse, tied up on a wooden chair.

“Ya! Kim Taehyung you bastard! You’ll regret this, I’ll never speak to you again!” I cried out, tears pouring out of my weak eyes.

He’d tied me down so tightly, how would I possibly get out of here?

My anger melted to fear and helplessness as I accepted that Taehyung had gone crazy.

If I tell him the truth, I can run away and never show him my face again.

He’ll know, but the moment he lets me out, I’ll run away from him, I’ll call the police, I’ll do anything so that he never sees me or the child again.

********************* 

**JUNGKOOK’S POV**

“Ya Jimin hyung! Where are you going?”

A girl in the older year asked me to prom and I said yes because she had no one else to go with.

I didn’t know how shy I’d get and so I’d avoided her since we both came to the packed hall, especially as I saw Sooyoung linking arms with Sehun.

I saw Jimin hyung run out of the hall, leaving Irene speechless and confused so I followed him out and saw him running out of school.

“Jimin! What are you doing out here, come back inside!” I shouted from the gates which would lock behind me if I got out, so we wouldn’t be able to come back in.

Jimin turned to me frantically, “Someone’s kidnapped Minnie! They took her in a black car and...Ya! There’s no time for this!”

My eyes widened, someone kidnapped Jasmine?

“Where’s Taehyunga?” I asked as Jimin was dialling someone.

“He’s not picking up!”

Jimin was really worried but he was slowly getting angry as he started walking up and down the street, he didn’t know what to do.

“Which direction did the car go in?” I asked.

“What kind of a question is that? Ya, this is hopeless!” Jimin’s voice echoed through the street as I walked out of the gates, letting them clang behind me.

“I’ll call my brother, he’d probably know what’s happening,” I said, but Jimin didn’t hear me.

I sighed; Jimin obviously still hadn’t gotten over her.

Even with Irene as his girlfriend, his heart was always with Jasmine.

“Hyung?”

“What’s up?”

He sounded out of breath and he was outside, I could hear the sound of cars.

“Urm, where are you?”

He paused before replying.

“I’m out. What’s up?”

I stared at Jimin who was now talking to someone with a raised voice.

“Hyung, Seoyeon’s niece Jasmine got kidnapped. Do you know where she might be or who did it?”

There was a long silence as I bit down on my lip.

“Hyung? Are you there?”

“Why the hell do you even care? Good someone kidnapped her, she needs to be taught a lesson...I’m so close to getting my revenge...” He muttered as my eyes widened.

“Hyung, please. If you know where she is-”

He cut me off impatiently, “Of course I don’t know where she is. Ya do you know she’s pregnant with Taehyung’s kid?”

“Yes I know. How do you know?”

“I’ll tell you later, gotta go now. Take care.”

“Hyung, hyung!”

It was no use, he cut me off.

I was really depressed and lonely in my first year of school, until Taehyung became friends with me.

My older brother knew I wasn’t settling in well because of everything at home, so when I called him in prison telling him I’d met Taehyung who was so kind to me, he desperately wanted to meet and thank Taehyung for it.

He was the first friend who went with me to visit my older brother and they actually got on pretty well.

“Jungkookah!”

Jimin shouted my name which awoke me from my drifting thoughts as I turned to him, he looked mildly happier.

“Did you find her?” I asked stupidly as Jimin shook his head sadly.

“Aniyo but I got through to Taehyung. He said the police let him go and now he’s in Daegu city. Gaja let’s go.”

I nodded and followed Jimin down the hill, through the town centre until we fast paced to the inner city which took us fifteen minutes at this time.

“You stay here, I’ll go to the billiard place and check if Taehyung's there,” Jimin told me as I nodded and leant back against the railings outside a shop.

It was nearly midnight and Prom was probably already over.

I chuckled, all these girls will regret acting this way with us.

Taking us for rides, playing around with our hearts.

One day they’ll kill to be the girlfriend of a Bangtan Sonyeondan member, and by then it’ll be too late.

We’ll have already conquered the world.

I looked around.

We were on the adult side of Daegu main road and it was usually empty in the day, but now there were half naked girls walking around and getting into cars as well as drunk ahjussis and youngsters shouting at each other and hooting down the road.

Why was Taehyung in the billiards club at this time anyway?

I was still underage so couldn’t go in there and I knew Jimin hyung wouldn’t want me going into places like that anyway.

It was taking him a while to look for Taehyung and the night was getting chillier by the second so I decided to walk around in a bid to keep warm.

I strolled past brightly lit shops and dimmed cars.

This side of the street was darker as it was on the edge of the inner city; there was only one winding road which led to the countryside.

“Aw what’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?”

I jumped back in fright as a street girl appeared on my left hand side.

I shook my head quickly and put my hands out, walking past her as I heard her laughing at my expense.

Ya why would she even do that.

I decided to walk back; Jimin was probably looking for me.

Just then, someone pushed into my shoulder and helped me stand straight as I turned around.

“Joesonghamnida, I-”

It was Jin hyung.

“Jungkookie?”

“Jin hyung!”

I smiled at the sight of him, but he looked like he was in a rush.

“What are you doing here hyung?” I asked with excitement as he blinked a couple of times.

“Why aren’t you at your prom?” He asked distantly, ignoring my question.

I stared at him, he didn’t look well and his eyes and lips were puffy.

“Is everything okay?” I asked with concern.

“Hm? Oh yeah, no it’s fine. Actually I’ve been meaning to speak with you about your brother Junghyun.”

I gulped and went red, I’d forgotten all about the conflict they had.

“Hyung, forgive me-”

He cut me off, “Aniyo how can I be upset with you. But your brother on the other hand, do you know where he is right now?”

I scratched the top of my head nervously, trying to avoid his intense glare.

“I don’t know where he is right now. I spoke to him earlier and he said he was out. He didn’t say where,” I replied quietly.

Ya, I knew he was still bent on taking his revenge on Seoyeon, but how can I possibly tell Jin hyung?

He nodded slowly and patted my shoulder.

“Why is it that siblings are never the same? You’re so different from him...”

He trailed off and walked past me into the lonely, winding road as I shouted after him.

“Jin hyung! Where are you going? It’s so dark, let me come with you!”

He ignored me and took out his phone, he was calling someone.

A soft hand ruffled my hair, “Go where? Jungkook I’ve been looking for you everywhere, why do you disappear like this? I couldn’t find T-”

“Jimin! Jin hyung is going down there by himself, look!” I pointed to Jin as Jimin immediately ran after him.

I ran after him and we both caught up with Jin hyung and blocked his path.

It was very dark down this road and I could barely see his facial expressions.

“Get out of my way.”

We both stood our ground firmly and shook our heads.

“What’s gotten into you hyung? Ya let’s all go back to Seoul,” I said, my voice echoing down this empty road as I felt Jimin elbow me.

“We aren’t going anywhere until we find Minnie,” Jimin said with a stern tone.

“Find Minnie? What happened? Where is she?” Jin hyung asked rapidly.

“Someone kidnapped her and-”

Jin hyung cut him off, “WHAT? Kidnapped Song Jasmine?! When?”

I could sense Jimin running his fingers through his hair.

“We were all at prom and she just ran out of school. I saw a figure push her into a car and drive off, I tried to stop them but they whizzed off,” Jimin explained.

“This isn’t good, this isn’t good at all. Where’s Taehyung?” Jin asked impatiently.

“That’s why we came here. Taehyung said he was at billiards but when we came, he wasn’t there and now he’s not picking up his phone either. Hyung, where were you going?” Jimin said gently as Jin hyung sighed.

“Seoyeon is in some sort of trouble. I spoke to her a while ago and she said to meet her in Daegu city, but someone took her phone away and I heard her screaming before it cut!” Jin hyung bellowed.

My heart was racing.

What was my brother about to do?

Oh God, please save him from doing something stupid, please let him not ruin more lives.

I thought I wanted revenge, I thought it was a good thing, but now I can’t take to see Jin and Jimin hyung both so anxious and worried, it was hurting me.

“This is terrible...hyung why were you going down here on this road?” Jimin asked worriedly.

Jin hyung took a deep breath in and out.

“I don’t know, but I’ve looked everywhere for Seoyeon and I feel as though she’s calling my name from the darkness...”

Jimin took my sweaty hand and I saw his figure turn to look at me.

“Jungkook are you feeling okay?”

I nodded and let out a small voice, “I’m fine. Hyung, I thought you and Seoyeon broke up?”

Jin hyung chuckled once, “That’s what I thought too. But guess what? Remember that whole fuss about Seoyeon as a JYP Trainee going to Busan abortion clinic? It turns out she was doing a DNA test. Ya, she’s carrying my baby!”

Shit.

This is not good.

Jimin squeezed my arm hard and I turned to look at him with disbelief as Jin hyung was still laughing to himself at the whole situation.

“This is not good at all,” Jimin whispered to me.

“What should we do?” I choked.

Jimin leant into my ear, his black hair tickling my cheek.

“You need to call your brother now. What are you waiting for? Go to the side and do anything, say anything. He can’t lay a finger on Seoyeon noona. Ppalli!”

Jimin pushed me to the side as my fumbling fingers took my phone out.

It fell to the ground screen first.

“Fuck!” I said to myself as I picked it up, the screen had shattered but it was still working.

I cut my thumb but eventually managed to call Junghyun hyung.

It was ringing and ringing, but never went through.

I called again, but this time it didn’t even ring.

I messaged him.

_Call me, it’s urgent._

I decided to message him again just in case he didn’t understand the urgency of the situation.

_Hyung, please don’t do anything stupid. Leave Seoyeon alone, please. I need to tell you something about her, don’t hurt her._

I messaged him one last time.

_Hyung please reply to me. I love you, Jungkook._

I gulped and called him one last time, but still no luck.

I looked over to Jimin and met his eyes as I shook my head once.

“Are you coming?”

Jin hyung was already walking ahead of us as we both ran and caught up with him.

We walked in silence down the longest, darkest road in Daegu.

*********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

How the hell can I do this to her?

Minnie is the love of my life, no matter what she’s done to me, this is no way to treat her.

As soon as I go back to that cursed warehouse, I’ll set her free, I’ll drop her home, I’ll make her hot chocolate and tuck her into bed.

I’ll read her a bedtime story and I’ll leave her alone if that’s what she wants.

Aish, I can’t stop thinking about what she said...

_Let me go before I start hating you!_

I blinked and felt my heart pounding, I know that deep down she still has feelings for me.

She can’t bury those feelings because of my fucked up personality and war between my emotions.

I have to let her go...

Even if she’s lying about everything, I won’t be able to survive knowing that the only person I live for hates my guts.

I sighed and heard the crunching of fallen leaves each time I took a dark step to the warehouse.

Why have I become like this?

I should never have laid a finger on her, but what can I do?

She doesn’t know how much I love her, I need her, I want her, I can’t live without her by my side.

Fuck it, I don’t even know how much I love her...

“Taehyung!”

A husky voice broke my thoughts as I turned around and saw a matte black BMW pull up next to me.

The window rolled down and my eyes widened when I saw it was Jungkook’s older brother.

“Junghyun hyung! How are you?” I shouted excitedly as he smiled.

His dimmed headlights sparkled off a gold tooth as he chuckled and looked at me up and down.

“Look at how much you’ve grown. Why didn’t you tell me you’re going to be a daddy soon? Ya, you could’ve chosen a less dangerous girl though,” He laughed.

My eyes widened as I ran up to his window.

“Who told you that?” I was shaking frantically as I locked my eyes with his deep, dark ones.

I couldn’t read his soul, it was too concealed with hardships but what the fuck?

How could Junghyun possibly know that?

“You don’t know? This is why you should’ve stayed away from that family. Your girlfriend told me with her pretty little mouth.”

Before I knew what I was doing, I held onto Junghyun’s collar as he raised his eyebrows smoothly.

I instantly removed my hands, realising what I was doing.

“Relax yourself Taehyung. Your temper won’t get you far unless you construct it correctly. I came to Seoyeon’s apartment and she was there too. Excuse me; I have some business to deal with.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded as my eyes darted to something moving in his back seat.

“Hyung, what’s that?” I pointed to his back seat as his face instantly went blank and plain.

“Don’t talk too much. I’ll see you around, take care of yourself and do Daegu proud.”

An eerie shiver ran down my spine as I stepped back to allow his car to drive off down the winding road.

I tried to absorb everything Junghyun hyung just told me, but it wasn’t making any sense.

Why does everyone else know I’m going to be a father except for me?

Why is she lying to me?

_Taehyung, fuck that._

_You’re going to be a daddy..._

_You’re going to have your own child who will take your name..._

_Your very own bundle of joy, your blessing._

_Your child with the love of your life._

I couldn’t control my feet running towards the warehouse.

It’s time for Minnie to accept the fact that I’ve found out.

Junghyun never lies about these things and neither does he get mistaken...

Ya coming to think about it, everyone knew!

Jimin was acting too ambiguous about it all, Krystal wanted me to stay away from Minnie, Sooyoung knew all along and tried to play it against Minnie, Yoongi told me to be nicer to her and Namjoon was persuading me too much that the child isn’t mine.

It all makes sense now.

Fuck, why didn’t I realise it before?

Jimin was hiding it from me because Minnie must’ve told him to and he can’t ever say no to her.

Krystal wanted Minnie’s best interests; she knows how her family situation is and as her best friend automatically hated me.

Yoongi hardly says anything about these domestic affairs, so for him to say that means that he obviously cared about Minnie’s health.

And Namjoon, ya!

Namjoon hyung was obviously acting as our leader; he could never let this scandal break loose.

Whatever happens, I won’t hurt her anymore and now more than ever, it’s my duty to protect her.

Even if she never tells me the baby is mine, I know it is, it can’t be anyone else’s but mine.

I’m coming Minnie, I’ll set you free from the trap I put you in myself.

Ya even if she leaves me, she’ll still be carrying a piece of me at all times.

I ran down the road and stopped short when I heard the sound of a loud, booming gunshot.

Oh shit.

No, no no no no no no...

What was that and why was it so close by?

 “Minnie!” I roared from the top of my lungs. 

What have I done, why has my ego done this...

I stretched out my long legs and sprinted around the corner.

I froze.

********************

**JASMINE’S POV**

I’d been cutting at this stupid tape for what felt like hours.

I was wearing fake nails and I’d been using them very carefully in trying to penetrate the duck tape so that I could start on the rope around my hands which I could feel wasn’t as tight as I thought.

I finally managed to cut free from the first layer of duck tape as I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Why did Taehyung tie me up so much, even if I did escape there was no way I would get through that metal door without a key.

Without any warning, a vivid memory flickered to mind.

_“Kim Taehyung, untie Minnie now!”_

_Jimin had bought a beautiful, teen Seoyeon with him as she was now waiting for Taehyung to do the right thing._

_“Aniyo, aniyo! Noona this is her punishment for losing! Jiminie you telltale! Watch what I do to you next time!” Taetae threatened as Jiminie hid behind Seoyeon’s slender figure._

_“Taehyung! You don’t threaten anyone like that! I’m going to count to three and if you don’t untie Minnie by then, I’ll call your Appa!”_

_“Appa will just laugh anyway,” Taehyung smirked as Seoyeon put her hands on her hips sternly._

_“What’s all this fuss about? Taehyungie what have you done now?”_

_As though it was by magic, Taehyung’s Appa had come down to the park and was silently humouring his son’s actions._

_“Appa! Wow we were just talking about you!” Taehyung ran over and hugged his Appa around the waist as Seoyeon_ _glared on._

_“Ahem. Oh um, ya! Minnie!”_

_Taehyung’s Appa had just seen a silent Minnie tied up around the tree as he rushed to untie her._

_His smile turned into a frown as he waggled a finger at Taehyung disapprovingly._

_“How could you do this to such a pretty girl! Taehyungie I thought I taught you better. Take advice from Jiminah on how to treat a young lady!”_

_Minnie immediately ran up and hugged Taehyung’s Appa._

_His heart instantly melted as he swung Minnie off her little feet._

_“Don’t ever hurt my princess, Taehyung. Isn’t that right Jimin?”_

_Jiminie nodded as Taetae scowled and regretted his actions, feeling jealous of Minnie._

_Seoyeon noticed Taetae’s jealousy, so decided to whirl him up in the air and gave him a piggy back as he squealed in excitement._

_“Noona you’re the best!”_

_With Minnie in Taehyung’s Appa’s arms and Taetae in Seoyeon noona’s arms, Jiminie became sad but never told anyone._

_All of a sudden, Taehyung’s Appa lifted Jiminie up by the waist, he was carrying two seven year olds on his back._

_“Samchon! You’ll hurt your back!” Seoyeon protested but Taehyung’s Appa just laughed._

_“These three are much dearer to me than my back, let that go as long as I can see them smiling!” He chuckled._

_“Gaja, let’s go home. Eomma and Taehyung’s Eomma prepared lunch for everyone!” Seoyeon told the kids as they cheered with excitement._

_Seoyeon ended up lifting Taetae on her back the whole way home whilst Minnie and Jiminie were each holding onto one of Taehyung’s Appa’s hands._

_The sun set as the cherry blossom trees showered them with spring petals._

I jerked open my eyes as cloudy tears were blocking my vision.

Why couldn’t life be as easy as it was back then?

Ever since Taehyung’s Dad died, all our lives have gone gradually downhill in some way.

It was like he was the glue that stuck us all together.

When he died, Appa got so depressed that he permanently took me back to London with him.

Taehyung ran away from home, and his Mum ended up marrying another guy which turned out to be the worst decision of her life.

She was so beautiful, happy and full of life when Taehyung’s Appa was still alive but it seems like she’s only living to see Manse and Taehyung grow up happy in their lives.

I don’t know what happened in the years I left, but Jimin’s grandma who he was so close to had died as well.

I came back to Korea and I thought everything was going smoothly until Taehyung and I decided to put a label on our relationship.

Eonni decided to pursue her dream of debuting as an idol but lacked all the family support a trainee needed, Halapoji was too engulfed in politics to care about Eonni’s feelings.

She left home or got chucked out, I still don’t know.

I ran away from home and goodness knows what’s happening there right now.

I’ve realised that Taehyung’s Dad’s death affected my Dad the most and I don’t think he can ever recover.

He doesn’t make an effort to date new women even though Mum is happily married and he took his inbuilt anger out on me.

God knows how he’s living without seeing my face every day and to be honest, I wish I never left him.

I need him now more than ever...

It was as though destiny played a twisted game of punishing Dad for marrying Mum when he couldn’t provide her all the love that was necessary to sustain a marriage.

And that game used me as a piece of chess; destiny used me as the test for Dad.

For all those years that Mum suffered, at least she was now happy, but Dad was probably more depressed than ever.

I do love my Dad no matter what he’s done; he’s always showered me with unconditional love and affection.

He acted as a Mum, Dad, best friend and comedian for me when times were really tough and lonely, and I was such a bad daughter, I ran away from him the first time he slipped up.

And look at Taehyung.

He kidnapped me with the help of the biggest gangster in Daegu and tied me up to this chair in this abandoned warehouse.

It kills me knowing that memories are all that I have left of the loving Kim Taehyung I once knew.

I choked on my tears as I shook with sadness and pain.

Everything was so overwhelming, I wish I was in Dad’s arms.

I wish Mum was stroking circles on my scalp.

I wish Halmeouni was feeding me and stroking my cheek and I wish Taehyung would grab his senses quickly.

I wish Jimin was laughing with me again.

The light bulb started flickering as I turned to look at it.

“Ya please, give me a few more minutes,” I pleaded quietly as I ferociously dug into the final layer of duck tape which would release my body from this chair. 

“Yes, yes...ah finally!” I shouted to myself as I pushed my body away from the chair and tried to stand up.

 Both my legs were dead and it took me a few minutes to shake life back in them as my eyes kept darting towards the flickering light bulb.

My luck ran short as the bulb fused and darkness was upon me once again.

It was a cruel darkness, but somehow the bright moonlight was trying to save me from it as I stood up again, looking down at my dress.

The white was dirty and my knees were scraped.

I wonder what everyone else was doing, Prom ended ages ago and they were probably all having an after party or sleepover.

Ya Krystal must either be worried about me or wasted with Kai.

I hope she’s wasted, I hope she enjoys every moment tonight.

A half smile crossed my face when I remembered Chanyeol and I taking the Prom King and Queen title, everyone was stunned.

I rubbed my hands against each other and walked over to the back of the chair where I used it to help get the rope looser.

Eventually, the rope got so loose that it fell off my hands as I became ecstatic with the feeling of being able to take full control over my body again. 

All I had to do now was find a way out of here.

I knew the door was of no use, I’d already tried it before and I didn’t want to waste any more time before Taehyung returned. 

My stomach rumbled and growled as I realised how hungry I was, I hadn’t eaten anything since we left my apartment and I needed to eat for the baby's sake.

Just as I was looking for heavy objects to shatter the windows with, I heard a car pull over outside.

I immediately ran to the largest window, but froze when I saw who came out of the matte black car.

The moonlight was shining clearer than ever.

Jungkook’s older brother stepped out of the driver’s seat as shivers ran down my spine, but what shocked me was when he opened the back door.

“Let go – of – me!”

My voice and heart were both lost somewhere in my body as he dragged Eonni by the arm out of the car.

Her voice sounded clearer than I’d heard in a long time and her once shiny black hair was sprawled out dully as her skin was pale amidst the dark sky.

I gawked at her leg, it was bleeding heavily and she was struggling to walk.

After a while, she stopped moving as Junghyun was watching her intently.

“Why are you doing this? Junghyun, what have I ever done to you?” Eonni whimpered weakly, her voice returning back to being helpless.

Junghyun laughed cruelly, “What have you ever done to me? Ya Seoyeon, don’t act so naive. You robbed me of my life; you cold heartedly stole my family honour. My little brother suffered from severe anxiety and you still want to know more?!” 

“None of that was because of me! I never told you to love me, I told you back then!” Eonni shouted back, fire returning in her voice.

“You told me what? Not to fall so deep in love with you? Ha! Ha! Seoyeon, I’ve never loved anyone. You knew how much I loved you, you knew I was crazy over you-”

“That’s why you fucked up those girls’ lives? Save it Junghyun. What do you want from me now? Why have you brought me here?” Eonni yelled as Junghyun paced up and down.

“I only fucked up their lives for you. You knew how weak I was, how much I lacked confidence. You said to me to come back to you when I became a sangnamja. When I became a real man, you disowned me. Fuck’s sake Seoyeon, you trapped me!” Junghyun roared as Eonni’s eyes widened.

Was that true?

Ya it can’t be, Eonni was a cow but she’d never mess around with someone’s feelings like that...

“I – I didn’t-”

Junghyun cut her off, “You didn’t what? Ya you used that poor girl Jasmine as bait! You lied to her and said I came to your room. Seoyeon you were drunk that night! Fuck’s sake I only came back to check if you were okay, I knew how strict your Appa was and I didn’t want him to take his anger out on you!”

My face relaxed as I felt my ears spring up, if all of this was true then Eonni played a wicked game with Junghyun...

Eonni brushed her hands wildly through her hair.

“Argh! Why did you do all of that? I never told you to fall in love with me! I never-”

Junghyun cut her off again, “I tried to stop. I wanted to stop, but I’ve never fallen out of love with you. In prison I realised that love became a dangerous obsession.”

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Junghyun slowly pulling out that same jet black, deadly gun from his back pocket.

I was frozen, I couldn’t move my mouth, legs, hands or even blink.

“I know you can never be mine Seoyeon. But if I can’t have you then no motherfucker can ever have you,” Junghyun held the gun firmly by his side as Eonni hadn’t realised the presence of it yet.

“Yes you got that right. I can never be yours, even if I wanted to.”

Her eyes widened as she instantly covered her mouth.

“What – what did you say?” Junghyun hid the gun in his belt as he approached Eonni.

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything, ya! Get away from me!” Eonni wailed.

“Seoyeon...do you...have you ever love-”

Eonni cut him off viciously, “No! I’ve never loved you and I never will. Our families-”

“Forget our families Seoyeon! Tell me, I need to know...do you love me?” Junghyun was shaking with anger and anxiety as Eonni shook her head, tears were falling down her face.

"You...you left me..." Eonni whispered ever so quietly that I only just made out what she said.

Junghyun's eyes widened as his trembling hand touched Eonni's cheek softly, "Seoyeona..." 

“I can’t... I don’t love you! I hate you! I wish you were dead! I love Kim Seokjin! And guess what Jeon Junghyun? I’m carrying his baby as well. I’m going to be the mother of his child!”

My mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief.

All this time Eonni was pregnant?

She lied to me in Busan; she said she was only getting a check-up...

Oh Eonni, why didn’t you tell me before?

Suddenly, Junghyun pulled out the gun and put it straight to Eonni’s head.

He was crying uncontrollably, but anger was etched all over his quivering face.

“NO!”

I banged my fists as hard as I could on the window, I kept on banging and banging and banging.

They both turned to me as blood coloured the windows red, my hands were bleeding but I wouldn’t rest until Eonni was out of harm’s way.

“NO! Don’t do it! HAJIMA!” I screamed, I was wailing, I was begging.

Junghyun started panicking as he turned from Eonni to me.

I was shocked to see Eonni wasn’t even scared as she smiled in my direction; it was a distant smile, a smile of longing and love.

Just then, she started walking towards me.

Everything moved in slow motion as my eyes darted from Junghyun’s gun to Eonni’s radiant, beautiful face.

I hadn’t seen her smiling so brightly in such a long time.

Her almond eyes were sparkling and her milky skin had a dewy glow.

“Eonni...” My raspy voice trailed off as I rested my bloody hand on the already bloody window.

I stretched it out, I wanted Eonni to touch her hand on mine too, but I couldn’t see clearly outside, my blood was clouding the vision. 

It was going all so slowly as my eyes darted from Eonni to Junghyun’s gun one last time.

BANG.

I only heard a faint beeping sound, my ear was deafened, my blinking was in slow motion, my heart beat had completely stopped.

“Junghyun, NO!”

I think it was Taehyung’s voice, it sounded slow and deep, it was all so slow.

I couldn’t see anything, where had Eonni gone?

BANG.

Junghyun’s silhouette slowly fell limp to the ground.

Junghyun shot himself.

But where was Eonni?

I don’t know how long time was trailing on, everything was still blurry and in slow motion...

“Eonni? Eonni? Where are you? Eonni? Eonni answer me, I can’t see you!” I shouted from the bloody crack in the window.

Where had she gone?

This wasn’t funny anymore, she needs to show herself now, play time is over.

Everything was fast forwarding, time was losing its sluggishness.

I shook my head from side to side as the faint mosquito like beeping sound left my brain.

Everything was clear.

There were two bodies overlapping each other, both lying in a pool of dark red blood.

Junghyun’s eyes were closed and...

“EONNI!”

No, no, no, “NO!”

I wailed and howled, this couldn’t be happening.

That body can’t be Eonni’s.

There was a breeze as a door opened and someone lifted me up by the waist and took me outside.

I realised it was Taehyung and I started hitting, kicking, punching, screaming, shouting and crying.

“LET ME GO! MOVE!”

I jumped out of Taehyung’s grasp and ignored the cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs as I crawled over to Eonni.

I laughed shakily, “Wake up Eonni, what are you playing at? It’s time to go home...”

I stared at her face, it was paler then ever and her beautiful almond eyes were closed, her thick eyelashes resting downwards.

“Eonni...It’s me...It’s Minnie...Eonni?” I whispered, lying down next to her, ignoring the blood which drenched my hair and white dress.

She wasn’t replying.

I shook her head, her body.

She still wasn’t replying.

I turned to Taehyung who was sitting next to me.

“Taetae, tell Eonni to stop playing now. Tell her it’s not funny anymore. We need to go home now...Taehyung, why aren’t you telling her? Tell your noona to wake up!”

Taehyung looked up at me, blood smeared across his face as his lip trembled.

He put his arm around me and tried pulling me away from Eonni.

I shrugged him and lay my head on Eonni’s chest, she’d wake up any time.

“SEOYEON! NO NO NO NO!”

Someone took Eonni from under my head and I turned to see Kim Seokjin bawling his eyes out.

“Shhh! You’ll wake her up,” I informed him.

Doesn’t he know how hard she works?

She needs some sleep.

He stared at me with swollen eyes and a destroyed heart as he tried pulling me in for a hug.

I pushed him away and frowned, “Why are you crying? Stop it.”

“HYUNG! This isn’t hyung, it can’t be! Junghyun hyung, Junghyun hyung wake up! Jimin, tell him to wake up!”

I looked up and saw a shaking Jungkook wrap his body around a limp Junghyun.

He was wailing and trying to carry his brother away, but Jimin was stopping him.

“Kookie, let him rest,” Jimin gently whimpered from his tears.

The sound of approaching sirens penetrated my ears as I lifted my hands up to cover them, but I only saw blood.

Someone gently pushed me into their warm embrace as men in green placed their hands over Eonni’s chest and tried pushing down hard.

“1, 2, 3 push. 1, 2, 3 push!”

“What are they doing?” I cried silently to Taehyung who was shaking and sniffing behind me.

The man in a green uniform turned to me abruptly.

“It’s too late, she’s dead.”

A wave of emotions swept through my body, what was he saying?

“Hyung...talk to me! You can’t go like this, you promised not to! What am I going to do without you?” Jungkook was weeping and breaking down on top of Junghyun.

Jimin was rubbing Jungkook’s back, but he too was shaking and couldn’t control his emotions.

He got up and walked over to one of the paramedics, “Please save Seoyeon noona. Please do something, she can’t go like this. P-please...”

 “Doctor, you – you need to try harder, please! Jehbal, she’s a fighter...Doctor, save her baby! Please save my baby! She’s pregnant – with – my – baby...Please!” Jin was firmly holding onto a paramedic and begging them to bring Eonni back to life.

They shook their heads and took out a stretcher.

“We’re too late for that-”

“AT LEAST TRY! Jehbal! PLEASE!” Jin roared.

This was all a dream, I’d wake up any second and it would be over.

I’d be laughing in my comfy bed at how worried I was, it has to be a dream.

Eonni will wake me up and hit my head playfully, her glowing smile lighting the room.

Jackson will crack a corny joke and Eonni will kick him out of the room laughing.

Just then, they took Eonni from under my arms.

I screeched and howled, “NO! Don’t you dare try to take her! STOP IT, STOP IT!”

Taehyung held my arms down gently and started stroking my hair.

His tears were falling on my lap as my vision became obscured with tears.

Just as I was about to jump up, a wave of dizziness erupted through my head and my teary eyes were slowly closing.

Eonni can’t die; she’s like a cat with nine lives.

The last thing I saw was Jin and Jimin both run into the ambulance van shaking violently whilst Jungkook was curled up in a small ball in the pool of his brother’s blood.

The last thing I felt were strong, gentle arms wrapped around me.

The last thing I heard were more sirens and cars pulling up, journalists and onlookers gasping and cameras flashing before I was lifted and put into an ambulance van with bright white light.

I passed out.

***** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes hurt the most when the story was not finished. 
> 
> RIP Song Seoyeon 
> 
> RIP Jeon Junghyun


	36. The aftermath

**1 WEEK LATER...**

_Former JYP trainee Song Seoyeon murdered in cold blood by former lover!_

_Korea National Party leader Song Yejun broke down in press conference when addressing his daughter’s horrific murder. Click to see the full video!_

_Daegu city headlines: Thousands have gathered around the Song family home to pay their final respects to Song Seoyeon, the life of Old Daegu._

_Watch the candlelight vigil outside the Song family home live!_

_Kpop Entertainment breaking news! Rookie group BTS’ maknae Jeon Jungkook mourns his brother’s death. Big Hit have yet to confirm his mental wellbeing. Follow us on Twitter and Facebook to keep updated._

I turned my phone off and threw it on the floor.

I slowly averted my cloudy vision to the front gates from which I could see thousands of candles propped up on the cherry blossom trees amidst the Daegu night sky.

I sighed and bit down on my trembling lip.

“Oh Eonni...please come back...” I whispered quietly to myself as tears trickled down from my cheeks onto my hand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out whilst clutching onto my stomach.

That dark night has been haunting me and I’ve not been able to sleep for more than an hour without a single, booming gunshot jerking me off my pillow.

I so desperately wanted to sleep for days, weeks and months because in the times that I managed to get sleep, Eonni came to me in my dreams.

She was laughing and wiping my tears away, she was more beautiful and youthful than ever...

After I blacked out, I had opened my eyes in a hospital bed and immediately jumped up to look for Eonni.

But before I got to lift the white cover off her face, hands pulled me back and Halmeouni took me back to the family home.

I never said a word and no one said anything to me.

Aunt Jeong and Uncle Hwijae came with the twins the next day from their own house and she’s been the only one who’d spoken with me.

She knew I was pregnant and so did everything she could to ensure my sugar levels and health were stable.

I kept myself locked up at home and most of my time was spent on the balcony, gazing at the mountains and wishing Eonni’s shoulder was there for me to lean on.

There was no need to go back to school as exams were over and I heard that Gyojang had given the whole school a day off to commemorate Eonni’s death, after all she was one of the first gifted students Daegu High had.

I’d not spoken to anyone apart from Krystal who forced herself in through the gates and spent a night with me; she was there when I woke up in the middle of the night crying and hugging me back to sleep before she too had to return to Seoul for idol activities.

Jackson had visited me quite often and would try to make me smile and laugh before he too was summoned to Seoul for their group’s showcase.

Chanyeol and Kai also came to visit me and my family; they gave their condolences and wouldn’t leave without making sure I had laughed once in their presence.

I sighed.

I didn’t want to speak to anyone else, especially not Taehyung or Jimin.

If Taehyung had never tied me up, I could’ve saved Eonni, I could’ve taken the bullet for her; I could’ve talked sense into Junghyun and stopped him from killing them both.

As I was thinking about these what if’s and trying to picture what I would do if I could turn back time, my door creaked open and I soon felt a weight on the edge of my bed.

I felt long, slender fingers draw circles on my scalp as more tears dropped down my face.

“Mummy’s here now, it’s all going to be okay,” Mum whispered as I turned around sharply and hugged her.

She hugged me back tightly as I cried my heart out on her shoulder.

She was so warm and comforting, I missed her hugs and presence, I missed everything about her.

“Please don’t leave me...” My voice trailed off into a choke as Mum helped me up and calmed me down before feeding me hot chicken broth.

“You have to eat Minnie. Look at me,” Mum stroked my chin as I was refusing to have more than two spoonfuls.

I turned and stared at her light hazel, wide eyes that were filled to the brim with love.

“Krystal told me everything. I don’t care about anything or anyone else other than your health and the health of the little one in there,” Mum gently placed her warm hand on my belly as I looked down at my fingers with embarrassment.

“I was going to tell you, but-”

She cut me off with a smile.

“It doesn’t matter silly. I’m not going anywhere from now on. As soon as the funeral rites are over, you’re coming to live with Ruiji and I, no ifs or buts,” Mum ordered sternly.

I nodded as a part of my heart came up to my throat, Eonni’s funeral was last week but people were coming to our home to grieve and the massive crowds outside weren’t about to move anytime soon.

Even though Halapoji was totally against it, Eonni and Junghyun were buried next to each other.

It turns out that when they were younger, they both did love each other but Eonni concealed all of her feelings for both the family’s sakes.

As a teenager, Eonni had a diary which she only told Aunt Jeong about and in there was a whole Junior High worth of her confessions about Junghyun.

Even though Junghyun was timid and shy, Eonni had loved him for how much he cared for her.

She poured her heart out in writing about the day that Junghyun’s Dad and Halapoji became arch rivals; she had melted down when Junghyun turned into a bad boy who messed around with girls, gangs and drugs.

There was also a very recent entry in the diary.

On the same day Appa told Eonni to leave home, she wrote a heart wrenching farewell.

She knew she was pregnant and she desperately wanted to love Jin, but Junghyun had never once left the back of her mind even though her teenage love had developed into a sour hatred.

She even wrote that if she were to die on this earth, she would definitely be with Junghyun in the next life.

When I read all of this, I blinked and shook my head slowly, I thought Eonni told me everything about her life, I thought I knew Eonni like no one else, but it turns out that I didn’t really know her at all.

She had also been participating in a JYP trainee reality series that would air on KBS 2 in memory of her and so a lot of journalists and representatives were trying to arrange interviews with our family. 

And right now, there was a candlelight vigil going on outside and people were singing slow songs as well as throwing flowers over our gates which were guarded by more security guards than usual.

“She was pregnant too,” I murmured to Mum.

There was a silence before Mum spoke softly, “You’re going to hate me for saying it but everything happens for a reason. There’s a beautiful saying that God takes the people away from this Earth whom he wants by him again and I’m sure that Seoyeon is in a better place.”

I sniffed and smiled, that really was a beautiful saying.

“Eonni was in so much pain. She never said a word but I knew she was suffering; nothing was ever going her way. She’d lived life pleasing others and when she finally tried to live life for herself, everything went upside down...” I choked from my tears.

Mum was now lying beside me and I rested my back into her warm embrace as she kissed the back of my head and was trying to soothe me.

We both stared out of the window doors in my room and watched the beautiful candles radiating in the starry Daegu night sky.

Just as my eyes were about to close, the door creaked open.

I felt Mum shuffle, “I’ve just managed to put her to sleep. How are you?”

She was whispering softly and I guessed who was at my door before I even heard the voice.

I heard footsteps coming around the bed towards me and so I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I felt a heavy yet gentle hand stroking my bangs back.

“She’s been crying every night. Jane, please help me get my daughter back...” Appa’s composed voice trailed off as he sniffed once.

There was a momentary silence and I could hear Mum sniffing as well, before I felt her hand coming up to wipe her face.

“I gave you a chance before and look what’s happened to our flower. I told you to take good care of her, but not only is she skinnier than ever, she’s become so detached from everyone. I’m sorry but I’m taking her to live with me now,” Mum replied with a smooth tone as my heart was racing.

Appa breathed in and out before I peeked through my eyelids to see his expression.

The light was off, but the all-seeing moonlight was shining on his face.

His rugged, unshaved face was glazed with tears as he looked more broken than I’d ever seen him.

A part of me was screaming to hug him better, but another part of me was saying that it was best for everyone if I left now with Mum, before the baby bump grew.

Her loving and supportive environment would be perfect for the baby.

“She’ll s-still be in Korea, right?” Dad muttered.

Mum chuckled patronisingly, “Yes, I’m not as cold hearted as you to take our child to the other side of the world. And before you ask, it's up to her if she wants to attend her graduation.”

Oh shit, I had forgotten all about graduation.

I’d forgotten that Seoul National University had given me a scholarship and I’d said yes, Jimin and I would receive the citizenship award...

“Don’t take her just yet, convince her to go after graduation. Please?” Dad pleaded.

The tables had turned and instead of Mum pleading with Dad to let me stay in London, he was begging her to let me stay with him in Daegu.

Mum had the power to destroy Dad with one decision.

She sighed, “Alright, fine. Only up till graduation.”

She continued stoking my scalp which made my eyes automatically start to feel heavy and close.

The same dream was coming back, Eonni was laughing and smiling whilst wiping tears from my clouded vision.

But this time there was someone else behind her, taking her hand.

He had wavy black hair and half moon shaped eyes with a prominent jaw line, yet he too looked angelic, innocent and childlike.

I watched them both roll around on the soft fields of golden grass, laughing carelessly and holding hands.

Maybe Eonni truly was in a happier place, away from the misfortune and injustice of this world.

***** 

I woke up to the sound of banging on my window doors.

I shuffled and turned to the other side of the pillow, trying to block out the frosty morning sunshine.

The banging never stopped as I dug my face into my pillow, ya!

The banging became a monotonous sound as I heard a voice shouting.

“Minnie open up!”

I instantly lifted my head and tried to open my puffy eyes only to see Krystal shivering outside.

I jumped up and unlocked the hatch on the window door, even though it was summer, mornings were still frosty here in Old Daegu.

She climbed in and hugged me tight as I let out a muffled laugh.

Krystal pushed me back by the shoulders.

“You laughed by yourself! Hallelujah!” She chuckled as I let out a louder laugh.

“Why are you here so early for? Ya it’s 6 am Krystal. How did you get past the guards?” I rasped as Krystal flicked her hair back.

“We’re going out for breakfast and then we’ll spend a girly night together in Seoul, everyone is dying to see your face,” Krystal exclaimed as she walked over to my closet and started picking an outfit for me.

“What do you mean by everyone? Let’s just stay in Daegu please,” I muttered.

Krystal turned her head to me dramatically, “That’s not happening. Ya Minnie, I want to see you smile again. Taehyung-”

She stopped herself by biting down on her lip.

My face and heart both dropped at the sound of his name.

Krystal walked over to me and held my hand, “Mianhae Minnie, I shouldn’t have said his name-”

I drew all my courage and cut her off with a sleek smile, “No it’s alright. I don’t even know who you’re talking about anyway.”

Krystal and I locked eyes as she realised I wanted to erase him from my life.

If I couldn’t get his thoughts out of my head, of my soul, the least I could do was to remove him from my life.

I’d be leaving Daegu soon anyway.

To make Krystal happy and to enjoy the time I had left, I decided to get dressed up in wide leg trousers and a semi fitted pink t shirt.

I tied my wavy hair up in a loose high ponytail with my brown bangs hanging down, before covering my puffy face with concealer and bb cream, with a pop of red lip tint.

Only Halapoji was up at this time, he’d just come back from his morning jog.

I’m guessing the crowd were removed overnight, as only flowers and melted candles remained outside our home and in the front garden.

Krystal bowed to Halapoji and greeted him as he faked a smile at her.

I bowed too but didn’t meet his eyes, until he stopped me by the shoulder.

Krystal turned around, “I’ll wait for you outside.”

She put her face mask on and walked away from us as only the early morning birds chirping and the steady flow of our waterfall was heard from the silence between us.

“Where are you going?” He finally asked.

“We’re going to spend a girly day together in town Halapoji,” I replied with formal respect as he nodded.

“What time will you be back by?”

There was a silence.

“I’m sleeping over at hers, but I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Halapoji nodded slowly as he picked up a cherry blossom which fell on my shoulder.

He brushed loose strands of hair behind my ear before placing the cherry blossom there.

“The sad fact about life is that we can never turn it back. You and Seoyeon are just like this cherry blossom, you’re both beautiful yet fragile and I want you to forgive me for ever letting you fall from our tree.”

Pain sprung in my eyes as I remembered how he publicly disowned Seoyeon for the scandal which she was framed for.

“I’ll forgive you in an instant, but Seoyeon is never coming back to accept your forgiveness Halapoji. Besides, once a cherry blossom falls, it can never be stuck back on the tree that let it go,” I replied with a broken heart.

I ignored Halapoji’s watery eyes as I bowed and turned my back on him, before walking out of our house gates and letting it clang shut behind me.

Krystal stared from me to the house gates.

“Forget everything, you can’t change or alter what’s happened. Just do what Seoyeon eonni couldn’t,” Krystal reassured as I was wiping the uncontrollable tears.

“What couldn’t she do?” I muttered.

“She couldn’t live life. Gaja, let’s go.”

*********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“Park Jimin!”

I turned to the sound of manager hyung’s voice.

“Have you heard anything from Jungkook?”

I wiped the beads of sweat from my sideburns and shook my head.

“Not really. The last time I spoke to him was at his brother’s funeral and I don’t think he’ll be attending any of the recording sessions either,” I panted.

“What about Jin? Any news from him?”

I rubbed the back of my neck and swallowed nervously, “None of us have heard from him since...”

My voice trailed off as manager hyung rubbed his temples and checked his phone.

Jin hyung had been missing since noona’s death and although we’d all tried to look for him, we couldn’t find him anywhere.

I’d just finished practicing in the Big Hit dance studio on my own, it was nearly 9 am on a Sunday morning and so everyone was still asleep.

But how could I possibly sleep knowing that Minnie is going through so much pain?

We have all been given strict orders not to step a foot out of Seoul since what happened, even our phones have been taken away from us to ensure no more unwanted scandals.

But Yoongi and Namjoon hyung have both been secretly leaving the dorms to look for Jin hyung every night, but they’d come back empty handed and depressed.

We even tried contacting his family which was totally against our contracts, but they were more worried than us.

I won’t be able to forgive myself for not attending noona’s funeral as on that same day our manager called a meeting and told us we weren’t allowed to do anything other than practice until graduation.

I’ve also been waking up in the middle of the night randomly this past week and I’ve been feeling as though Minnie is calling out for help.

I tried to contact Krystal, but we weren’t even allowed in the SM Entertainment building and without a phone it was very difficult to get any answers from anyone.

I just hope my flower is alright...

My heart was already in pieces when Minnie left Korea all those years ago, when my beloved grandma died and when I knew Minnie could never be mine but now my heart was an empty hole.

Seoyeon noona was the life of all of us and although it kills me knowing she’s not physically here, I just know she wouldn’t want us to spend our nights crying and weeping over her.

And it would hurt noona even more to know that we weren’t there to wipe Minnie’s tears away.

I stared at manager hyung through a cloudy vision as he passed me a bottle of chilled water.

“Everything happened so suddenly, it will be really hard for Jungkook to return to idol activities after this. He’s so young as well, this isn’t the time for him to mourn,” manager hyung mumbled whilst shaking his head disapprovingly.

I blinked and tried to stop my tears from falling.

Who should I cry for?

There aren’t enough tears to share evenly amongst the souls that left us all alone.

Manager hyung was right, Jungkook doesn’t need to go through such pain which isn’t right for his age, and even the wisest people break under this ache so imagining our maknae upset, hurts me even more.

Jungkook was such a pure, innocent boy under the mask of his curtness which only I understood.

“What should we do? Jungkook must be in such a bad state, ya we don’t even know if he’s still attending school!” I cried out, brushing my sweaty hair back.

“He’s been allowed leave from school as his exams are over and they understand his situation. I haven’t informed the other members yet, but we were thinking of sending Jungkook alone to America so he can get away from this environment as well as practice at his own pace with different style.”

My eyes widened as I tried blinking, another one of my closest friends was about to leave Korea.

“Send him alone to America? I – I don’t think that’ll turn out good...” I stammered as manager hyung chuckled.

“Of course not alone, I’ll be going with him. What do you think?”

I thought about it for some time whilst manager hyung was patiently waiting my advice.

“I guess it would take his mind off everything and he could also learn valuable tips in America, he loves their style of dance so maybe he’ll return happy again...How long for?” I asked with concern.

Manager hyung passed me a fresh towel, “Maybe a month or so.”

I nodded, “It’s not a bad idea. Is it already decided or do the other members need to give their input? Does Namjoon hyung know?”

“Namjoon’s the one who suggested it. Seeing as you’re the closest to Jungkook, I wanted to know how you feel. I would ask Taehyung too, but...”

He trailed off with a sigh as I nodded understandingly.

Ever since Minnie’s family took her back from the hospital, he hasn’t displayed any sort of emotion.

He hasn’t gotten angry with any of us, he hasn’t been laughing, and he doesn’t stare at us for too long.

He just attends compulsory practice sessions, meetings and eats with us before trudging back off to the dorm and turning his body to face the wall on the lower bunk bed.

He’s detached himself totally and I’d be happier if he was angry, I’d rather he show us his emotions than be so motionless.

Even Yoongi hyung is starting to get worried at Taehyung’s silence.

“Give Taetae some time, he just needs time,” I lied.

No amount of time would heal Taehyung; he’s broken inside and out.

The only thing that would heal him is Minnie, and it looks like she's never coming back.

“Seokjin hasn’t done any Bangtan logs nor has he attended any radio sessions, this will affect his popularity so much. My heart does go out for him but this can’t work. He has to come back as per his contract or his family will have to pay,” manager hyung warned me cautiously as I nodded slowly, frustration slowly rising in me.

“How can we look for him? We aren’t allowed outside this road and we don’t even have our phones. What if Jin hyung is trying to contact one of us, how will we ever know? It’s just not fair,” I protested.

Manager hyung glared at me, “One thing you all need to understand is that this right here, this kpop idol life, these luxuries you dream of are what you guys need. All seven of you collectively signed that contract so whatever we say, you do without any questions asked.”

I stared at my feet with embarrassment as a wave of reality flooded my head.

“All of you are playing up and this won’t last without teamwork. Just when one of you get better, the other fucks up. If this carries on, you’ll all have to pay with something dearer than money. The more problems you have, the farther away your debut day will travel.”

I tried to compose myself with the reality of the situation.

“Joesonghamnida, we’ll all work harder. I promise Bangtan will rise without fail,” I assured him.

“This isn’t good enough Jiminah. In less than a year you guys will be debuting on stage and it’s nearly Taehyung’s turn to be revealed to the public, your group activities will collapse without everyone’s collective efforts,” Manager hyung warned before he turned on his heel and walked out of the studio.

I sighed and drank the rest of the water; we need to focus on Bangtan more than anything else before this dream gets ruined.

I picked up my bag and put a cap over my sweaty, unstyled hair, trying to partially cover my face which was bare from any makeup.

It was really hot so I took my t shirt off and decided to walk back to the dorms in a vest as my abs were getting better by the day and you could even see my arm muscles without tensing, hehe.

As I was walking back to the dorm, my stomach started growling so I turned into the bakery and grabbed some pastries and cakes for everyone else as they’d be starving when they woke up too.

It was a Sunday and we all deserved some comfort food as living off shop bought ramen and dietary foods was really taking its toll on our moods.

Just as I finished paying, my heart froze and my feet became jelly as I heard the voice which I was longing to hear.

I didn’t turn around and just stood there as I heard Minnie’s sweet voice, I couldn’t make out what she was saying but I knew it was her.

I could even smell her fragrance and the aura in the bakery instantly lit up.

“I thought we were having a proper breakfast!”

“Ya, this bakery does the best comfort breakfasts and you definitely need that. Sit down now.”

“Krystal!”

“Song Jasmine! I’m ordering you to sit down!”

I chuckled to myself as my vision was getting blurry with tears again.

Ya you dirty water, get out of my system!

I felt a weight slide next to me on the counter as I dipped my cap lower down on my face.

“Two breakfast specials juseyo! And could you please shape the honey bread into a smiley face? I’ll pay extra,” Krystal whispered to the friendly worker who nodded and smiled at her.

My heart jumped for joy upon hearing how much Krystal was taking care of Minnie.

I should just leave now, that’s all I’d wanted to hear and now that I’ve heard it, I should get back to the dorms.

I just know Minnie will be okay.

**********************

**JASMINE’S POV**

I watched Krystal giving the orders and I knew she was trying to pay.

My womanly instincts couldn’t help but drop my eyes on the hunk standing next to Krystal.

He had his back towards me but was carrying a gym bag and so early in the morning was already wearing a white vest which showed off his toned, muscly arms.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, all guys were like that.

So handsome on the outside, yet so insensitive and fucked up on the inside.

They say women are the scorpions and traps for men, but in reality men are the most lethal poison, they are the biggest deceivers and liars.

I narrowed my eyes at Krystal, she always does this, she lies and says she needs to ask for the toilet and ends up paying.

Not today though.

Just as I was about to get up to pay, the guy turned around.

He had his cap really low down his face, but I could recognise those chunky lips from a mile away.

A flood of emotions soared through me as I could feel a heavy weight press my heart down.

Jimin stopped in his tracks and didn’t look up but he knew I’d seen him, why the hell was he here?

I didn’t know what to do, all sorts of memories were flooding back to mind, his laughter, our kiss, him and Irene, Eonni’s body lying down in a pool of her blood, he didn’t even come to Eonni’s funeral...

Before I knew what I was doing, my legs had already carried me outside the bakery, I needed fresh air.

I took deep breaths in and out as I gasped for relief, Jimin isn’t the same anymore, nothing would ever be the same again.

I paced around in a circle on the spot, I shouldn’t have come back to Seoul, I wasn’t ready to see everyone.

I need to get out of here, away from everyone, away from all of this suffocation...

“Minnie! Minnie what are you doing here? You gave me a shock when I turned around!”

Krystal was approaching me with worry as I let the cool morning wind run through my wavy hair.

I looked down and shook my head, “Krystal I can’t do this, I can’t stay here anymore. I need to go, I need to get away from here...”

My voice trailed off as Krystal sat down next to me on the side of the street outside the bakery, it was nearly 11 am and there were more people down here.

“It’s going to be okay Minnie, everything will be fine. I’m here for you, so many of us are here-”

I cut Krystal off, “Nothing will be fine Krystal, I can’t stand to see anyone, my heart is exploding with anger and sadness. Krystal I’ll go crazy if I stay here!”

Krystal sighed and took me by the hand, “Okay don’t stay here. But please have breakfast, you need to eat Minnie, you know you do.”

I swallowed and bit down on my lip before nodding and taking Krystal’s hand.

Just as we were about to go back in, Jimin came out with his cap low and gym bag clutched in his hand.

I stared at him and tears flooded my eyes again, he claimed to love Eonni so much yet couldn’t even say goodbye?

Krystal noticed I had stopped and turned around, “What’s up? What are you looking at?”

I glared at Jimin’s figure walking out of the shop, before I started shouting at the top of my voice.

“You coward! You loser! You liar!”

“Minnie! What are you doing? Shhh!” Krystal ran over to me and shook my shoulders, but I kept shouting at Jimin.

“You bastard! You jackass! You-”

Krystal covered my mouth and Jimin stopped in his tracks as he turned to me.

I blinked a couple of times before pushing Krystal’s hand away.

Jimin stepped towards me and stopped a few paces away, but after a two second gap, he turned on his heel and fast walked the other way.

“Ya!” I yelled after him with rage burning in my heart, I’ll never forgive him for abandoning me.

“Minnie what was that about? Everyone’s looking at us,” Krystal whispered to me as I brushed her away roughly.

“Did you see that bastard?”

“Who was that?”

“It was that idiot Jimin! He didn’t even come to Eonni’s funeral! He was probably too busy fucking Irene!” I shouted as Krystal hushed me.

“What difference does it make? At least now you know his true colours. Minnie stop worrying about those idiots. They’re all so selfish,” Krystal said with frustration.

I shook my head, “Krystal I don’t know what I care about anymore. I feel so trapped and suffocated here. I meant what I said before, I – I’m leaving.”

Krystal analysed my expression which had now turned stone cold.

“W-what do you mean you’re leaving?” She stammered as I nodded and looked into the distance.

“Eonni’s death brought me back to reality, I can’t stay here and have my baby. Besides, Mum wants me to go with her and she’s already spoken to my Dad about it. They want me to go after graduation but I didn’t realise how hard it would be to face everyone...” I muttered.

“No...you can’t go like this Minnie...I-I’m here for you and I told you that since the beginning!”

I shook my head and sighed, “That’s the thing. You’re the only one who I have. Eonni is gone and, and...I need to go too...”

“What about your scholarship at Seoul National University? It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity! You know students would kill for that!” Krystal shouted.

“It isn’t limited to one year, I can take a gap year and come back. Ya fuck that, I just need to get away from here...Graduation is too far away!” I cried as Krystal wiped her eyes.

“So you’ll come back after a year?”

I shook my head, “I can’t promise anything. But you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone where I’ve gone or how long I’ve gone for. If anyone asks, tell them I’m coming back after Summer and-”

“Minnie, please don’t do this, don’t go...” Krystal cut me off with a whimper as I controlled my overflowing tears.

I’d never seen Krystal so upset before, it was breaking my heart knowing I would leave her soon.

I wiped her tears with my shaking thumbs, “Soon you’ll be a successful idol too. Ya, what will I do then? I haven’t got anyone but you and I need to live with my Mum now. Krystal please try to understand, please, for me?”

We stared into each other’s cloudy eyes before Krystal pulled me in for a tight hug, she was constricting my bones with what I felt was a mixture of desperation, anger and love.

“Don’t go yet...Go after graduation, please...” Krystal’s voice was muffled in my shoulder.

“Krystal, I-”

“I don’t care. I’m only doing this for your baby Minnie, you have to give me your address and everything. Y-you have to stay for g-graduation!” Krystal’s voice broke as I nodded in her hair.

My voice would be inaudible if I spoke; tears were blocking all my senses.

“How can I cut ties off from you? You were the only one who was always there for me...You stayed by my side unconditionally...You made me smile when I couldn’t even breathe...” I squeaked as Krystal sniffed.

“D-do you have to go?”

Her eyes were swollen as she pulled away from me and cupped my face with her trembling fingers.

I nodded and looked down; my tears were dropping like sparkling water.

“I-I have no other choice,” I replied shakily.


	37. Graduation & Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when that one person leaves, you can actually hear something crack.  
> It's not your heart because that went long ago.  
> No, this is your hope.  
> You invested everything in them, and now you have nothing left.
> 
> But both of you have already had to say goodbye to your loved ones before, why does this goodbye hurt the most?
> 
> ...Because living without a heart is the worst. 
> 
> ~Vmin

I stared at myself long and hard in the full length mirror of my room.

The warm morning sunshine was already giving everything a yellow glow, it was welcoming and friendly for which I was grateful.

My last day here would be spent in warmth and happiness, thank you Daegu.

It was finally graduation day and only God knows how I’ve spent these two weeks.

After I told Krystal that I was leaving, she wouldn’t leave my side and even had a quarrel with her manager because she wanted to stay with me in my family home.

I assured her that I’d be fine, there were always people coming around and Aunt Jeong never left me alone for too long, but she wouldn’t have any of it.

If she couldn’t stay with me in the day, she’d sleep over at night time and make sure I was doing okay.

We even had a night of watching horror films and eating ice cream in the lounge, until Halmeouni got woken up by our screams.

She came running into the lounge, thinking something terrible had happened, but just laughed when she saw our frightened faces and made us both hot chocolate with multicoloured marshmallows.

Everything seemed so normal and happy; it felt as though I had no worries in the world and I was the happiest teenager alive.

But then came the morning sickness and Krystal holding my hair up before she got a call and had to whizz off to Seoul again, leaving me alone and isolated with only the birds outside as my company.

The twins Seojun and Seoeon had come over for a while, but they too had now gone to live with their Nan and so the house was pretty quiet and lifeless without their innocent laughing and crying.

My isolation got replaced with laughter when Jackson came over to visit yesterday morning.

I hadn’t seen him for ages and it turns out he only just found out about my moving in with Mum and his Dad.

He wasn’t upset at me going, he was actually ecstatic that I was to live with them.

He said it was good for him because he could visit anytime without the press following him and stirring up rumours, it would just be a family gathering rather than some long lost foreign love.

I chuckled and let my brown hair fall down, Aunt Jeong straightened my hair for me last night and it looked shinier and felt softer than ever.

It was nearly 8 am and the graduation ceremony would start at 10 am.

Jackson told me to take bags of flour with me so that we could have a flour fight and get our uniforms all white and dirty, but when I asked Krystal she said that was banned this year and any student caught with flour wouldn’t be allowed in the hall.

Our graduation uniforms were different to our everyday uniforms anyway, so getting flour on it wasn’t on my bucket list.

It was a mustard yellow blazer with black edges and a cute black bow tie shaped as a flower over a mustard yellow fitted jumper alongside our school’s emblem on the left breast.

I paired it with a short, black frilled skirt, sheer black tights and black and white platform sneakers. 

My eyes darted to the door and for a split second I saw Eonni leaning against it with crossed arms and a cheeky, glowing smile before I blinked and saw nothing.

I pursed my lips and shook my head free from sadness, before I applied bb cream, concealer and red lip tint.

I decided to wear eyeliner around my hazel eyes, just so that my last day would be a pretty one before I flattened my graduation uniform out and turned to pick up my brown satchel.

I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in,” I said aloud as it opened and Aunt Jeong stood there in her pyjamas.

She took a good look at me and beamed, “Look at you! I can’t believe it’s your graduation already!”

I looked down and smiled, “I guess time flies past really quick.”

She walked over to me and fixed my tie, “There’s a taxi outside which will pick Krystal up as well.”

I nodded and hugged her before walking over to the door.

“You aren’t going without breakfast, I hope you’re walking to the kitchen young lady.”

I laughed and scuttled to the kitchen where Halmeouni was already cooking.

I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders as she gasped in shock, before laughing and kissing my hands.

She took my hand and twirled me in front of her.

“My beautiful Jasminah is all grown up! You look like such an angel...” Her voice trailed off as tears formed in her almond eyes, Eonni had taken off Halmeouni a lot.

“Ya Halmeouni, don’t cry! Not today, it’s my day!” I teased as Halmeouni kissed my face.

Although my heart was throbbing with pain every second, I tried to put on a brave face for the happiness of the home.

No one apart from Appa knew I was leaving today and by the looks of it, he hadn’t told anyone.

“Yes, you’re right! I shouldn’t be crying but what to do? You look exactly like S-”

Aunt Jeong cut Halmeouni off as she came in with an adorable Seojun who looked as though he’d just woken up.

“Seojunieeeee!” I squealed as I lifted him out of Aunt Jeong’s arms, I hadn’t seen him in ages and he was as soft and smooth as ever.

“When did you come my little prince? Has Seoeon woken up? Ya this is the most beautiful gift!” I yelled with joy, kissing Seojun all over his small face as he started laughing. 

“They came last night when you were still sleeping. Hwijae! Bring the camera, ppalli!” Aunt Jeong shouted down the hallway as she piled up breakfast on a plate for me.

I carried Seojun over to the table where I started eating the delicious kimchi and spinach omelette and fried honey bread with orange juice.

“Ya I can feel the fat, but it tastes so good!” I exclaimed as Seojun opened his mouth, wanting some.

I started making little bites and made my hand an aeroplane as he jumped up with delight, his eyes becoming crescent moons.

Uncle Hwijae and the twin uncles stormed in with a half awake Seoeon on their backs as they all made rowdy noise and after months, hearty laughter was heard in the Song household.

Seoeon instantly woke up when he saw me feeding Seojun and ran over to me with an open mouth as I chuckled and fed both of them at the same time.

I looked around and smiled with my eyes as the home felt lively and full of happiness once again.

“Picture time!” Uncle Hwijae took me by the hand as Uncle Jiho lifted me up.

“I’m going to fall! Samchon aniyo!” I protested, but he wasn’t listening as he lifted me higher and I burst out into a fit of giggles whilst Uncle Hwijae was clicking away.

He put me down and my smile still hadn’t left my face as Uncle Hwijae took single photos of me before everyone got in the pictures one by one.

“Ya Minnie, what time do we have to be there?” Uncle Jihu asked as I flicked my straight bangs back.

“Well the ceremony starts at 10 am, but there’ll be opening speeches and performances, so the actual thing will start at like 11 am. But get there earlier or you won’t get any seats!” I warned as they chuckled.

“Ya, they’ll have to move out of the way once they see who we are!” Uncle Hwijae joked as I glared at him playfully.

All of a sudden the laughter died down and I stopped blowing raspberries on Seojun and Seoeon’s stomachs as I too turned around to see Halapoji and Appa walk in the lounge.

My smile instantly went cold as I composed myself and bowed to them, before picking my satchel up and making my way over to the front door where the taxi was waiting.

Appa stopped me as I stared at him.

He didn’t meet my eyes, but he had very bad eye bags and his face was more gaunt and pale than ever.  

“Hwijae, take a picture of us,” Appa coughed, his voice sounding husky.

Uncle Hwijae nodded, “Get closer together, Appa you get in the picture too. One on either side of Minnie. Smile! 1, 2, 3!”

I flashed a fake smile before I squeezed past them.

I heard a cough before Aunt Jeong broke the silence and told everyone to eat and then get dressed quickly.

I opened the front door and inhaled the fresh morning air.

As I was halfway down the front garden, I heard footsteps behind me as I turned around.

“Minnie, wait.”

Appa stood inches from me as I kept my eyes locked at my feet, fidgeting and messing around with my laces.

So many people have changed, and Appa was one of them.

I bet he feels so guilty at how even when Eonni was living in his apartment, he couldn’t cater for her wellbeing.

I bet he feels so guilty that he laid a finger on me because I was speaking for justice and truth. 

“I can’t take your coldness anymore, it’s killing me. Look at me,” he lifted my chin up as I looked past him before finally laying my eyes on his.

“I’m not being cold, I’m being normal. What do you want me to do? My sister died, I can’t be laughing and acting as though everything is okay when it’s not,” I mumbled angrily.

“I’m your father Minnie. I love you so much and I’ve only ever been tough on you because I care more than anyone else. I care and love you unconditionally ttal, I hope you know that.”

I gulped and felt my lower lip trembling, he was right though.

All he ever did was care for me and shower me with love.

I nodded, “I know Abeoji. It’s okay. Urm, I need to go now, the taxi is waiting. I’ll see you at graduation.”

I turned on my heel and walked straight out of the front gates and jumped into the taxi, letting my tears fall once again.

I know I’m being too curt and feisty, but what else can I do?

I clutched onto my stomach as I felt a jolt of sharp pain.

Even my child was trying to kick sense into me, I shouldn’t be so harsh on the first and last man I’ll ever love unconditionally.

******

“Where do we go? Has it started?” I whispered to Krystal as we ran inside the gates.

A few other late students were in front of us and some were behind.

Even though they were late, they still didn’t fail to talk about the buzzing gossip revolving around my life.

“I don’t know. Ya it’s nearly 10 am, we aren’t late,” Krystal replied as she checked her watch.

I smirked as we were fast pacing to the sports hall, “That’s a new watch, and it’s beautiful too. Did Kai get you that?

Krystal turned around to see if anyone was behind us and elbowed me, “Shutup you rat. And yes, he did get it for me.”

I giggled as we stopped outside the sports hall, the doors were fully opened and there were professional banners and balloons congratulating the graduating students.

I could see journalists and cameramen setting up as there was a buzzing and shuffling from the hall.

I took a deep breath in and stopped Krystal who was progressing forward.

I knew everyone would be here, all the faces I’d been trying to avoid would be in such a close proximity to me, I didn’t know if I was ready.

“What’s up? Ya Minnie, take my hand, I promise you’ve got this. You’re the star today and everyone will be left with opened mouths once they find out about your achievements,” Krystal reassured me, but I was still feeling queasy.

Shit I couldn’t even handle seeing Jimin that day in the bakery, even though his face was covered, how am I supposed to see Taehyung without breaking down?

I took a deep breath in and held tightly onto Krystal’s hand as we stepped into the sports hall which was fully opened with a high stage propped up in the middle.

The parents and journalists would sit high up in the stands whilst the graduating and performing students would sit on the chairs lined up around the high stage with a podium for those who would give speeches.

I initially kept my stare locked on the ground with my straightened brown hair covering my face, before I braved up and looked around the hall.

I saw a few eyes already looking at me and whispering, this was the first time I’d come to school after Eonni and Junghyun’s deaths.

Masses of students were already seated with the exception of those on their phones and with their managers or speaking to teachers.

Everyone looked so pretty in the mustard graduation outfits and the guys were wearing black trousers or black shorts.

“There’s our seats,” Krystal nudged me and pointed to the front as I followed her and sat in the corner.

Just as we sat down, Coach came running up to us with a beaming face.

“Miss Jung and Miss Song, I’d never have thought to see you two looking so lady like and grown up!” he teased as we tilted our head back and laughed too hard.

“I’m not that funny! Or am I?” He pondered as we shook our heads in unison.

“Ew Coach Gwok, get over yourself!” Krystal chuckled as I covered my laughter.

“We’ve never seen you in a suit before and well...” I trailed off giggling.

“Well you look like a smart egg, with your freshly trimmed hair and all!” Krystal sniggered as my eyes widened with humorous shock.

Coach Gwok was known for the shiniest, bald head around and it felt so good to finally tease him for it.

He turned a beetroot red as he coughed awkwardly and looked around for help, before he dragged a slow moving Yoongi to him.

“Yoongi my boy, do I look funny in a suit?”

Yoongi stared blankly at Coach Gwok before he slowly turned to both of us.

I could see a faint smile forming on his pale face, he was desperately trying to control his laughter and was doing a great job as usual.

“Aniyo, you look good. Don’t listen to these girls, they don’t know what’s good,” Yoongi muttered as he turned his head away from Coach and flashed us both a gummy, toothy smile that made his eyes look even more catlike.

Coach smiled at him proudly, before he walked around the hall, checking if students were hiding flour in their bags.

We sat back down and started playing a slapping game before we got tired and began watching all the students who were spread out around the hall finally taking their seats.

We analysed and checked out the girl’s choice of accessories before we started discussing what type of hair looks better.

There must be about two hundred or so students who had taken their seats as the buzzing of conversation from parents, families, journalists, company managers and teachers could now be heard from the stands above.

I looked up and started searching for my family and my eyes started smiling when I saw Mum had come with a blonde haired Jackson who had a black face mask on.

I craned my neck to the other side of the hall and sure enough, I could see Seojun and Seoeon trying to escape Aunt Jeong’s hold as all my uncles, Halmeouni and Appa were sitting at the front.

I looked to the stage and saw a row of important people including head boy Namjoon, Gyojang Yi, Halapoji and President Sung of Seoul National University seated.

I didn’t once turn around to look at all the students behind and the only time I decided to was when Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung swaggered in.

My eyes automatically closed as I used all my energy to turn back to the front, why did my eyes have to rest on Taehyung for?

That good for nothing scum, that player, that idiot.

Don’t worry Jasmine, you don’t need to be loud to get your revenge.

Just leave quietly, that will kill him the most...

As I looked back to the front, I saw Chanyeol, Kai, Xiumin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen and Suho slide in the front row as well.

Sooyoung, Irene, Wendy and Seulgi had come in with them and were sitting on the same front row as all of us as well.

Chanyeol slid next to Krystal with Kai sitting right at the far end, as far as possible away from Krystal because of the prying journalist and camera eyes that had a clear view from the overhead stands.

Krystal had leant all the way back on her chair which gave Chanyeol a clear view to try and get my attention from.

I stared at his adorable smiling face and briefly remembered how scared I was of him that first day in the cafeteria when he threatened me and even slapped me.

Again, it’s amazing to see how viewpoints and people can change in such little time.

I smiled back at him and he looked back once before reaching his hand out to me.

It took me a couple of seconds to realise what he was doing before I too reached my hand out and felt a note being stuffed into my hand.

Krystal instantly leaned forward again and I waited for a minute before I looked down and unfolded the note Chanyeol gave to me.

_Hello Song Minnie, how are you doing on this fine day? :)_

I couldn’t stop the laughter as I covered my mouth.

I took a pen from the inside pocket of my blazer and scribbled something back.

_Aish, such a junior high way of communication! I was feeling sick before, but you just made me laugh. Gomawo you happy virus._

I turned slightly to Krystal who sighed and leant all the way back again as I pretended to stretch and passed Chanyeol the note back.

He took the note and quickly wrote something down before passing it back.

_I’m gonna use that nickname from now on. How about lunch after we graduate?_

I read it and chuckled, this was so cute and a perfect way to dodge all the nosy eyes.

As Krystal was still leaning back, I turned to Chanyeol who looked at me with a puppy expression.

I leant in, pretending to lean on Krystal.

“I’m on a diet,” I whispered, sticking my tongue out as Chanyeol tilted his head to the side and pouted his bottom lip out before flashing me a white smile.

Just then, Mr Wang closed the heavy front doors which caused the jam packed hall to be silent.

We all looked straight ahead as Gyojang was now standing at the podium, his bright smile radiating through the hall.

“Parents and children, my fellow teachers and respected guests, honourable journalists and of course my children, you lovely students. Welcome to the high school graduation of Daegu High.”

Gyojang’s voice echoed through the silent hall as everyone burst out in applause with the back row boy students hooting and whistling making everyone chuckle.

His voice trailed on as he spoke about all the memories, wonderful achievements and childish trouble our year had given him and the school.

Gyojang’s short and sweet speech had everyone in tears of happiness; he was truly like a father and best friend to each and every one of us.

“Not once in my fifteen years of hosting a graduation ceremony have I shed a tear on the podium, but what can I say? This class has really been a handful that I will miss dearly and never forget. Now I’ll let the head boy of this year take over, I’m sure he’ll make you all laugh again,” Gyojang sniffed as Namjoon passed him a tissue.

As soon as Namjoon stood at the podium, flashes of cameras and loud hooting from the back row could be heard as students were wolf whistling and shouting vulgar terms which made Mr Wang and Mr Park move their chairs closer to control the back row.

Namjoon’s speech was full of humour and seriousness; he pointed out the realities of our situations and thanked everyone for making his time as head boy memorable.

He ended with a poem that he wrote himself called ‘moving on’ which got him a standing ovation, we all stood up and clapped for him, he was a great head boy.

Performers from younger years got up and started singing and dancing for us, both contemporary and modern songs in English and Hangul, before the time came to present the achievement awards.

I felt Krystal nudge me as I turned to her.

“Make sure you look at me when you go up there. You better smile with your eyes, and show me those teeth too!” Krystal beamed as she started fixing the neck strap of her camera.

After the clapping for the performance died down, Gyojang returned to the podium and spoke a little about what being a good citizen is.

I could feel blood rushing to my head as I knew I’d have to collect the award with Jimin.

I gulped as I realised a table with awards had been lifted on stage by the caretakers and Halapoji was standing in front of it with a cameraman behind him.

Just then, the same beautiful orphan girls we collected donations for had lined up in front of the award table dressed prettily in pink dresses and were glowing with rosy, angelic cheeks and a smile which could light a thousand dark caves.

My anxiety turned into longing as I wanted to hug them all individually and thank them for all the happiness they brought me.

There were whispers and caws which soon became silent as Gyojang spoke.

“All of you should be proud of your citizenship projects, but one project stood out in particular. This project was highly organised, genuine and made a real life impact on a handful of young girls’ lives who were once orphans, but have now found true homes.”

My eyes didn’t once leave the radiant girls, and I was too mesmerised by their innocence that I didn’t hear my name being called until I could feel Krystal nudge me hard and the whole front row’s faces turned to me.

I looked ahead and saw Gyojang laughing and ushering me to come forward as I bowed and stood up, tripping over my bag before Krystal caught my hand and I regained balance.

I heard snickering as my face flushed pink and my heavy legs took me over to the stage where I could already see a smart Jimin standing with styled black hair and a forced smile on his face.

I gulped and didn’t dare to look around at the masses of seated students and teachers as I could hear clapping and cheering from the packed stands above. 

I stopped behind Jimin who was waving at the girls that were running over to us.

I stretched my arms out and five of them instantly jumped on me which turned the cheering into louder caws and more clicking and flashing of cameras were heard.

They made me full of joy as I kissed each one of them before I unknowingly turned to Jimin who was carrying one of the girls in his arms.

Our eyes locked for a second and there was a telepathic connection of peace before Jimin let the girl down and started walking up the stairs to the stage where Halapoji was waiting.

The hall went deathly silent again as Jimin was getting his award and picture taken, before a girl screamed, “Jimin oppa saranghayo!” and everyone started laughing and clapping again.

After shaking Halapoji’s hand, Jimin surprised everyone with giving Halapoji a warm hug.

“Omo! Aigooo Jiminaahh!” The students all hooted in unison as everyone cheered louder.

I tried to smile, but tears fell instead as I heard what Jimin had whispered to Halapoji.

“Forgive me for being a bad son. Forgive me for not attending noona’s funeral, forgive me Halapoji.”

I quickly wiped the tear away before I approached Halapoji.

I heard whispers and furious clicks of cameras, everyone was expectant to see how we’d interact publicly after Eonni’s death.

I looked at Halapoji as he smiled at me and I tilted my head so he could put the medal on, but just as I was trying to wipe the tears away, Halapoji cupped my face and wiped a tear with his finger before clapping.

I knew everyone had seen that and the cameras were zooming in on our faces as I managed a smile.

Jimin and I were ushered together by Gyojang as he told us to look at the camera ahead.

I pulled back dramatically as soon as Jimin’s hand brushed mine before I blushed and felt dizzy.

I averted my eyes to Krystal and flashed her a smile as she put her thumbs up and blew a kiss to me.

As soon as it was finished, I scanned the students who were smiling at me and I deliberately missed Taehyung from my vision as I walked back to my seat.

Everyone apart from Irene and Sooyoung congratulated me on the front row as I turned back before sitting down, only to meet Jimin’s fleeting gaze.

I slumped back down and wiped my sweaty face.

How can someone feel so many different emotions all at once?

“You guys were so cute up there! Aigo everyone could see the pain you and your Halapoji shared,” Krystal whispered as I leant my head on her shoulder.

“What are you saying, ya that was so damn awkward,” I croaked back.

After a few more awards were given out, it was finally time to announce which university everyone got into.

I chuckled as I remembered that in London this would be a private affair, but I guess the Korean education system always has to put that extra pressure on students.

Before Gyojang announced everyone’s universities, he introduced President Sung who stood up and went over to the podium, everyone’s eyes following him ravenously, hoping and praying their name would be chosen for an entry into the best university.

He didn’t need to give an introduction for his university but he did so anyway just to heighten the already tense atmosphere which was built up.

It was kind of cruel that they made students anticipate and stay in hope when the students who were given scholarships and places had already been chosen beforehand.

“...And so this year, only three students have been accepted for scholarships into Seoul National University...”

Questioning whispers and protests broke out amongst the students and parents from the stands above.

I felt a strange sense of pride knowing that I was one of those students, but I also felt upset for the other students who didn’t want to pursue careers as idols as the general consensus was that if you didn’t get into one of the top five universities in Korea, there was no point in going to university at all.

President Sung stopped talking as he was smirking patronisingly, waiting for the whispers and noise to die down which most certainly did within a couple of seconds.

I hadn’t told anyone the good news of my university scholarship except for Mum and Krystal.

Everyone else only knew of the national citizenship award I had won, this would really shock them all.

“Without further a due, the three students that have been given scholarships in no given order are...”

I felt Krystal squeeze my hand as I turned to her proud, smiling face.

I always thought Krystal reminded me so much of Eonni.

“Kim Junmyeon for performing arts...”

As soon as President Sung said Suho’s real name, the whole front row burst out into cheers which sounded more like shouting as Suho went red and looked down at his feet and up at President Sung before smirking and telling EXO to settle down.

“Son Seungwan for fine arts...”

All of Red Velvet stood up and ruffled Wendy’s hair with excitement as she covered her face and started laughing in a childishly cute way.

I smiled at Wendy, her and Seulgi were both such lovely girls and she deserved this.

I heard frantic whispers and could feel the unease as everyone was waiting for the final name to be called.

“And last but not least, the final scholarship which is for Humanities and Sports is awarded to Song Jasmine,” President Sung smiled directly at me as I felt every head turn to me with shock.

There was a brief awkward silence and gasps before someone screamed in joy from the stands.

“YES! That’s what I’m talking about! Song Jasmine hwaiting!”

I looked up and saw Jackson jumping out of his seat, waving his arms back and forth like a slinky as cameras turned to him and girls started screaming, finally realising he was in the stands.

Just then, I felt dozens of hands patting my back a bit too hard so I had to shelter myself as loud cheers pierced my eardrum.

It was the loudest cheer I’d heard and when I finally looked up, I saw the whole of EXO, Wendy, Seulgi, Krystal and to my surprise, even Sooyoung clapping in my direction, blocking my vision of everyone else.

After Gyojang congratulated us and quietened everyone down, he read the names of everyone else as we all got up and collected our certificates one by one.

We stood in a grid and looked up to the parents and stands before singing a modern version of the traditional Korean folk song, Arirang and ended the graduation ceremony with an almost full bow to all four sides of the stands.

Just as everyone was beginning to talk amongst themselves and waiting for Gyojang to give a final word of goodbye, a group of troublesome students gathered around their seats and suspiciously got something from their bags.

“Oh no,” Wendy whispered to me and Krystal as we turned to her.

Before we could ask what, they had taken out heaps of flour and were bombing everyone’s hair and uniforms with white as Gyojang struggled to maintain order in such little time.

“Mr Wang, Mr Park, call the caretakers and drag the culprits away from the students!” Gyojang shouted, but it was of no use.

Everyone had joined in and were now picking mounds of flour from the floor and throwing it on each other.

“Gyojang let us live!”

“Let us celebrate our freedom!”

“Free from all your regulations and pressures!”

The students were protesting as girls were squealing and running out of the hall as they tried to shake flour off their uniforms.

Krystal grabbed my hand and ran out of the doors just in time as Wendy who was behind us got bombarded with a fresh kilogram of flour.

Parents, students and journalists were already outside, laughing and talking amongst themselves as many were taking pictures with each other.

There was a stall set up of Daegu High merchandise like t-shirts, key rings and mugs with the school emblem on it that students were buying with their parents.

People were also crying and saying goodbye to each other, with teachers and students posing for professional cameras.

“Phew, that was so close!” I chuckled, but Krystal never replied back.

I turned around and saw Krystal had her arms folded behind her back and was kicking a pebble.

She looked sad, so I took her by the arm to the side.

I took her around the edge of the sports hall, where it was less crowded.

“Ya, what’s wrong?” I asked with concern as Krystal wasn’t making eye contact with me.

I waited for an answer, but never got one so lifted her chin up and saw her eyes were sparkling with tears.

“Krystal what the heck! You’re going to make me cry, what’s w-wrong?” I stammered, not being able to take Krystal being upset.

She wiped her tears solemnly, “It’s time for you to go, isn’t it?”

There was a moment of knowing silence between us, with the occasional laughter and hooting of students behind.

I took my phone out with fumbling hands as I showed her that I was texting her my new address already.

 “K-krystal you pabo. We already spoke about this and...and I’ve told you that I’ll give you my address. Look, I’m sending it to you now-”

She cut me off loudly and angrily threw my phone to the floor, “It’s not the same! Who am I supposed to run to when I need girly time? Who am I going to open my heart to and laugh with? I haven’t got another friend like you, Minnie...”

I swallowed the heavy lump at the back of my throat, “But you said it was okay, you said you understood Krystal...Ya why are you getting us both so emotional?”

“I only said it because I wanted to enjoy the moments I had with you...But now...now graduation is actually over...and...and...I can’t bare not to see you again!” Krystal wailed as I tried pulling her in for a hug.

She shrugged me off, “Stay in my home. Have the baby there, my Mum will look after you.”

I shook my head, “Krystal you know that can’t happen, you know I have to go-”

“Go where?”

I turned to the side and saw Chanyeol and Kai standing there, puzzled by the moment Krystal and I were having.

Krystal looked at me before wiping her tears, “Nothing.”

“Krystal why are you crying? Don’t be upset, ya it’s only graduation! You guys will see each other all the time!” Kai laughed as he squeezed Krystal’s cheek.

Krystal shook her head, “No, no I won’t...”

“What do you mean? Minnie what’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, stepping into me as I tried to laugh.

“Nothing, Krystal’s just getting emotional, you know how she is.”

Chanyeol analysed my expression with wide eyes, “Yeah I know how she is and that’s why I’m worried. Krystal never cries, ya one of you are going to tell me what’s going on now.”

I looked from Chanyeol to Kai, they both wanted to know what was happening.

I turned to Krystal and hoped she’d read my mind.

Ya she wasn’t about to side with me on this one anyway, she’s already upset at the reality of the situation.

No one else was supposed to know, I was supposed to leave quietly, this would only confirm suspicions...

Just as I prayed things wouldn’t get worse, Jackson ran over to me waving.

Oh no Jackson, don’t say anything.

He brushed his blonde hair back stylishly and blew kisses to gawking girls who clutched their hearts dramatically and took pictures of him.

“Your bags are all packed in the car. Gaja, let’s go!” Jackson said excitedly as he nodded to Chanyeol and Kai before turning back the way he came.

I face palmed myself, I should’ve taken precautions beforehand.

Chanyeol and Kai slowly turned to me.

“W-where are you going?” Chanyeol muttered.

“On holiday...” I replied.

“She’s leaving Korea!” Krystal emphasised as I brushed my hair back.

“I’m not going forever, just for a year...I promise-”

Kai and Chanyeol both cut me off, “Why are you going? You don’t need to go!”

I tried to explain myself, but Chanyeol took me by the arm.

“Minnie don’t go, not now...Please just wait until the end of the year or something, spend Christmas with us at least!”

I shook my head sadly, “Chanyeol I haven’t got a choice.”

“What about your scholarship?”

Just as he said that, I noticed President Sung standing behind him speaking to someone else.

“I’ll be one second.”

I ran over to President Sung and bowed to him and the man he was speaking to.

“Sorry to disturb you, could I have a word please?”

The other man left and smiled to me before President Sung turned to me with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, sir. Something major has come up at home and – uh – it isn’t safe for me here anymore. I was wondering whether I could take a gap year and return to your University next year?” I asked shakily.

Making up excuses was harder on the spot.

President Sung examined my expression before he stared at me plainly, “Do you know how many students would kill for a place like yours?”

I nodded quickly and stared at my feet, me and my big mouth.

He sighed and spoke again, “Very well. Email me your concern and I’ll have the scholarship form for next year sent to you. Let me warn you that this isn’t a joke. Only if you are serious, fill in that form or don’t bother.”

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but I couldn’t believe my ears.

He was actually letting me get into the most prestigious University in Korea on my personal terms and conditions.

My eyes widened as I bowed constantly, “Thank you, thank you so much. Kamsahamnida sir.”

He nodded and walked away, being ambushed by media cameras as I began pacing back to Krystal.

Just then, Yoongi stepped in front of me.

I stepped back with surprise as he stared at my face whilst clenching his sharp jaw.

I looked around and noticed some students whispering to each other and pointing to me as I tried to react coolly.

“Yoongi! You gave me a fright, uh, what’s up?” I chuckled nervously.

“Is it true that you’re leaving?” He ignored everyone’s stares and asked me in one syllable.

My eyes widened, “Who told you that?”

He shook his head twice and stared at my eyes with a deeper gaze, “So it’s true. And you couldn’t bother telling me. I thought our friendship was more than this.”

I shook my hands out in front of me, trying to evaporate this escalating situation as quickly as possible.

“Yoongi it’s not like that. I need to go, but I’ll be coming back soon.”

“Don’t bother. What’s the point of leaving if you’re going to come back? Just don’t leave in the first place then.”

I stared at Yoongi with both affection and bewilderment, I didn’t realise he cared about whether I stayed here or not.

I guess more people cared about me then I thought.

I tilted my head to the side, “I didn’t know you cared.”

Yoongi blinked and looked away blankly, “Of course I care; you’re my friend. Are you actually leaving Korea again?”

“I won’t be far away, but yes, I’m leaving Korea...” I mumbled, looking behind Yoongi to see if anyone else was listening.

Just then I saw Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok running childishly out of the sports hall covered from head to toe in flour as Mr Park and Namjoon were shouting at them from behind.

Yoongi followed my gaze and turned back to me.

“Why are you hiding this from them? Why are you hiding this from Taehyung?” He asked casually as my blood boiled at the sound of his name.

If anyone else asked this question, I probably would’ve exploded, but I’ve realised that Yoongi is probably the only person who genuinely only asks about things so he can point out the logic in them.

I shook my head free from my spiralling thoughts, “You won’t understand, no one will. If it wasn’t for Taehyung, my Aunty might still be alive. If it wasn’t for Jimin, none of this would’ve happened and-”

“That’s where you’re wrong Minnie. The things that are destined to happen will occur no matter what. To ponder over whether it could’ve happened differently is foolish and will get you nowhere. I may not understand what you’re going through, but I sure know how it feels like to be all alone,” Yoongi replied monotonously as I searched his face for emotions.

“So why don’t you talk some sense into your brother? He’ll turn out like Junghyun if you don’t stop him!”

I immediately covered my mouth in shock; that was such an insensitive thing to say.

Yoongi’s face turned sickly before he composed himself and started blinking rapidly, scratching his eyebrow.

“Mianhae, I’m sorry Yoongi-”

He cut me off, “It’s okay. He was the first person who told me to pursue my dreams as a rapper. When no one else believed in me, he did. That’s why I let him do whatever he wants, if this is how his soul is at peace then who am I to stop him?”

“Killing people? A soul can’t be at peace if it destroys another,” I replied softly.

I could sense a piercing gaze penetrating my soul as I didn’t dare to flicker my eyes behind Yoongi.

I swallowed, I knew who was looking at me and I was trying my hardest to block him from my vision.

Yoongi chuckled, “His soul is far beyond repairing. You know, I’m going to miss speaking to someone about my life. I don’t really open up to anyone, you’re the first person.”

I smiled weakly, Yoongi was the most chilled back and relaxed person I’d ever gotten the opportunity to meet.

“I’m actually going to miss you a lot Yoongi,” I laughed through the pain of departure as Yoongi and I shared a reassuring smile.

He patted the top of my head, “You’re a good kid.”

I giggled, “Ya you sound like such a granddad!”

He pouted his lip out and made a silly face, “That’s how I want you to remember me, as Halapoji Yoongi.”

Just then, Coach Gwok put his arms around the both of us wildly as I jumped with shock.

“I’m going to miss my star players! I’m so annoyed you two didn’t try out for the national basketball teams!”

His loud voice attracted Miss Mina and Mr Wang who gathered around us as I nervously shuffled from one foot to the other, there were so many students still taking pictures and signing t shirts.

“Minnie! Why do you keep on running off? Ya, I though you left already!” Krystal wailed as she ran up to me, engulfing me with another constricting hug as Chanyeol and Kai followed behind, nodding.

“You said one second, and you didn’t come back!” Chanyeol yelled.

Kai pretended to cry before Chanyeol hit him playfully.

“Aren’t you sticking around for lunch? Ya, it’s on us teachers today in celebration of your graduation and achievements Minnie!” Mr Wang exclaimed sadly as I shook my head once.

“Ani...I wish I could but...you guys know how things are at home and...” I trailed off, feeling pressurised under everyone’s inquisitive eyes.

“They look great! Ya, your whole family came! Ah look, here’s your Appa, let’s ask permission from him!” Miss Mina excitedly said as I pressed my temples.

What should I do?

Everyone would find out, ya, I didn’t prepare myself for this situation.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to-”

I stepped forward, trying to stop Miss Mina, but she wasn’t having it.

“Mr Song! Is it alright if we take Jasmine out with us for lunch? It’s just they’ve all graduated and us teachers wanted to treat them. With your permission of course,” Miss Mina asked sweetly.

Appa was walking with Gyojang and they looked deep in conversation, Gyojang had his arm playfully around Appa.

They stopped as Gyojang coughed and ruffled Appa’s hair, before standing back and conversing with another man.

Appa smiled at Miss Mina and turned to everyone’s expectant faces individually before finally laying his deep stare on me.

“Haven’t you told them?”

I shook my head once and pleaded with my eyes for Appa not to say anything, but I already knew he would as I sighed and slowly stepped back.

Appa looked up to the sky and back to Miss Mina, “Her Mum’s waiting for her, she needs to leave now.”

“Yes, that’s all good but maybe after the lunch?” Mr Wang suggested cheerfully.

“You aren’t understanding. Jasmine is leaving Korea today, she has to go now or she’ll miss her flight. You should all say goodbye, I don’t even know when she’s coming back or even if she’s coming back,” Appa’s voice broke for a second before he coughed and nodded to all of us.

He gave me one final look as his eyes watered.

He turned around as Gyojang stopped him briefly, before they both took long strides past the groups of graduated students who bowed to them and turned back to me with comforting stares.

I was left to face an awkward silence as both Miss Mina and Mr Wang were still watching the direction Appa went in.

The atmosphere outside the sports hall became tense for a moment; Appa’s voice is naturally deep and resonating.

Fuck, if everyone was silent when Appa spoke then obviously Taehyung and Jimin must’ve heard...

Mr Wang finally turned around and inspected all of our upset faces, before he attempted to brighten the mood.

“Ya look at all your faces! Let’s take this time to be happy for Jasmine, let’s all wish her luck for the future. Instead of begging her to stay, you should all be good friends and tell her it’s all going to be okay. Gaja, Miss Mina, let’s start off!”

Miss Mina sniffed and smiled at me with glazed eyes.

“I’ve grown to really take a liking to you, Song Jasmine. I – I just wish you the best of luck wherever life takes you and I know you’ll do us all proud and never forget us!” She composed her sweet voice with confidence as she gave me a warm hug.

She eventually pulled away and fixed her emerald dress before she beamed at me.

Mr Wang stepped closer to me and bent his knees so we were at face level.

“Carry on being the sparkling ball of sunshine we all know you to be,” he laughed as I jumped forward to hug him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

This was a really hard goodbye.

He was momentarily taken aback, before he sniffed and patted my back comfortingly.

I felt someone grab my shoulder as Krystal turned me around gently, her face was dripping wet with tears and her foundation was melting as I laughed.

“You’re melting,” I pointed out as she flicked my finger.

She hugged me tight as I felt her trembling.

I closed my eyes and savoured this hug from the bestest friend a girl could ask for.

“Call me as soon as you get in your Mum’s car, on the airport and when you land,” she whispered in my ear as I nodded frantically, before her manager called her to go.

We pulled away as I opened my eyes to more students gathered around us, there were even a few cameramen as I rapidly wiped my eyes.

I met Chanyeol’s gaze who looked around at the cameras.

I knew it would cause a scandal if we were seen hugging, so I went up to him first.

“Thank you for everything you happy virus, I’ll never forget the times we shared. Ya, I’ll never forget that sweet slap,” I teased as one single tear rolled down his dewy cheek.

“Ya if you go, I’ll slap you harder,” Chanyeol sniffed as I pretended to be angry.

“Ya!” I cried out through the ache of leaving everyone.

“Please stay in t-touch Minnie,” he mumbled as I nodded.

I felt a strange chill run down my spine as I stuffed my hands in my pockets for warmth, when I realised I was missing my phone.

I patted all my pockets of the mustard blazer and checked the inside pocket, but it wasn’t there.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol asked with concern, rubbing my arm before recoiling it, remembering that cameras were watching.

“My phone! Ya...”

I must’ve forgotten to pick it up when Krystal threw it on the floor.

“I know where it is!” I yelled as I ran through students who were now leaving in packs to go to town.

When I reached the side of the hall that Krystal and I were speaking in, I got on my knees and checked the floor.

I needed my phone, Mum was probably calling me to come out, I had everyone’s numbers on there...

“Are you looking for this?”

I turned around too quick for my body to react as I stumbled over my ankle and fell on my bum.

“Ouch,” I muttered, rubbing my bum as I looked up to see Jimin looming over me with my phone in his hand.

My heart started beating fast as I reached out my hand foolishly, everything felt so limp and heavy.

“Y-yeah. Give it here,” I stuttered as Jimin threw the phone to me hard, it bounced off my hand and fell screen first on the floor.

“Ya! What the hell is your problem you freak?!” I yelled, immediately picking up my phone, checking for damages.

Jimin chuckled patronisingly, “So that screen means more to you than me?”

I blinked and felt my cheeks flush, “What are you on about now?”

I realised I was still sitting on my bum, so I made an effort to get up, but it was really tiring for some reason.

“You can’t even get up without my help,” Jimin teased cruelly as he walked over to me and dragged me up by the hand.

As soon as I brushed my skirt, I tried to walk past him, but he blocked my path with his arm.

My eyebrows furrowed angrily as I darted my eyes to meet his.

I hadn’t stared at him properly all morning and now his eyes were narrow slits, trying to be angry but I could still see the warmth underneath.

“Why are you doing this? Move out of my way...I’m sick and tired of you little boys thinking you can treat me like this! MOVE!” I roared as Jimin ignored me.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going?”

“Fuck off,” I replied curtly as Jimin pushed me back softly.

“Why are you so angry? I know you can’t take to see me with Irene.”

I swallowed and bit down on my cheek, why would he say this?

“Don’t be so self absorbed, it doesn’t suit you Park Jimin.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care anymore...You can’t leave me like you did all those years ago, you can’t do it again! You know I love you! I can’t stop loving you, you selfish girl! Don’t you dare think about leaving me again!”

Jimin exploded suddenly and I could see his veins protruding as he was desperately trying to express himself without scaring me.

Wait-what did he say?

I shook my head, “You have no right to say that...you...you don’t even care about me like you said...you left me alone...”

My voice trailed off as Jimin clawed onto his styled hair with distress and frustration before he grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

“UNDERSTAND THAT I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU! I ONLY LOVE YOU! Jasmine, I love you like no one else can...I can’t breathe without knowing you’re safe! I couldn’t sleep once since noona...” He let his head fall as my lip quivered.

“You didn’t even come to her funeral...”

“HOW COULD I? Our fucking company banned us from everything! I begged them, I begged them to let me go for ten minutes, for ten seconds but they threatened to terminate my contract! Jasmine, doubt everyone, but never doubt how much I care for you!” Jimin wailed as I stopped and stared at him.

He was a mess, he wasn’t letting go of my shoulders, but he was taking care not to apply any pressure on them either.

“Jiminie...I – I need to go...I promise I’ll come back and-”

Jimin shook his head violently, “No, no no no no....That’s what you said last time, you said you’ll never forget me and you’d come back...Minnie, you forgot me...As soon as you left, my Halmeouni died, Minnie you’re my luck, don’t go...”

Oh God, help me.

This boy was everything I’d ever wanted and needed, Jimin was always there in front of my eyes and I’d always ignored him.

I’d always thought of him as a caring friend, nothing more...

Even after the kiss, I still doubted his affection for me.

The truth is that love is a platonic substance that can’t be forced.

Jimin has never once forced me to do anything, he’s never once wrapped me around sweet lies, he’s never once fooled me, he’s never once let me go...

I stared at his shaking face and I lifted my trembling fingers to wipe away his angelic tears, I caressed his tightly shut eyes, his button nose and his flushed, wet lips.

“Don’t cry...” I whispered, my voice barely audible.

“I don’t want to cry anymore, believe me I don’t...” Jimin replied, his eyes still shut tight.

“YOU TRAITOR!”

A loud thunderous roar broke our heavenly atmosphere as I turned to the side hastily only to see a fuming Taehyung standing there with clenched fists and fire bursting out from his eyes.

I knew what he was going to do as I ran up to him, he can’t lay a finger on his brother.

“Taehyung, don’t!” I tried to block his path, but he pushed me away roughly.

Jimin squared up and moved his face back, trying to dodge Taehyung’s punches before one collided with his jaw.

Jimin staggered back and froze with disbelief.

“T-taehyunga?” He stammered as Taehyung stopped and stared at Jimin with flames.

“All this time? Jimin, I thought we were brothers! You betrayed me! Behind my back – behind MY BACK!”

Taehyung lunged for Jimin again, but this time Jimin lunged forward too.

“Stop it! Both of you stop!” I shrieked, my senses were all muddled and to top everything off, my stomach felt like it was ripping itself apart.

I tried to get up, but fell back down from the intense twist in my belly.

I felt so helpless and weak as I watched on with frantic anxiety levels rising in me.

My soul couldn’t afford watching more people I love getting hurt.

Jimin hurled a bone crunching punch to Taehyung’s face as tears were dripping from his chin and nose.

“Taehyung – you – bastard – you – never – once – treated her – right!” Jimin bellowed as Taehyung pushed Jimin on the floor and started kicking his back violently.

“And who the fuck are you to say shit? You’ll never know what love is Jimin! You don’t know anything about her like I do! Who’s baby is she carrying? Mine or yours you traitor?!”

Jimin slowly got back up as he was coughing up blood.

Taehyung stared at Jimin with pure poison as Jimin narrowed his eyes, “That’s why we kissed! Ya she’s so heavenly, how can a devil like you be allowed next to her?!”

My heart sunk as I stopped screaming for help.

Jimin, you shouldn’t have said that...

Flashbacks of Eonni and Junghyun's last moments raced through my head as I tried to blink to get rid of them.

I was helpless then, and I was helpless now.

I crawled over to my phone using my arms to slide me there as I fumbled, but eventually dialled a number.

It looked like Yoongi’s as I was listening to it ringing.

Yoongi finally picked up and I started sobbing immediately.

“Help! Taehyung – and – Jimin – are...Yoongi come to the – hall, help, help...please...jehbal...” I sniffed as something shiny, deathly black and glistening caught my eye.

Taehyung had a gun in his back pocket.

“TAEHYUNG DON’T YOU DARE!”

I picked up a nearby stone and threw it at Taehyung who broke the intense eye contact he was having with Jimin.

He turned to me and glared at me, before he started pacing to where I was.

His dull orange hair was wildly styled upwards as his wide eyes were as hypnotising and menacing as ever.

Blood flattened his fringe down as it was gushing down his smooth face from a deep cut in his forehead.

I slid back as Taehyung stopped inches from me.

“You...you...you aren’t going anywhere...”

My eyes widened as a limping Jimin pushed Taehyung’s shoulder forward from behind.

“What are you going to do, run away like you did last time? Leave her alone.”

Taehyung slowly slid his hand in his back pocket and before I knew it, I kicked his leg as hard as I could; there was no way someone else would get hurt on my watch.

Taehyung fell back and widened his round eyes furiously as blood coloured his face redder than Satan himself.

“YA!”

Yoongi and Namjoon came running as fast as they could from behind as they both froze at the sight of Jimin and Taehyung’s bloody faces.

“Yoongi, get her away!” Namjoon yelled as Yoongi ran over to me and helped me up.

“NO!!” Taehyung shouted from the top of his lungs as Namjoon stepped back in astonishment at Taehyung’s outburst.

“Taehyunga-” Namjoon tried to soothe Taehyung, but I cut him off.

“He’s got a gun! Take it away!” I screamed as both Jimin and Namjoon grabbed onto a squirming Taehyung.

Yoongi stood in front of me protectively as Namjoon held Taehyung against a wall whilst Jimin pulled the gun out.

We were all shocked as Jimin stared at Taehyung with childish disbelief.

I could see Jimin’s heart was broken, he couldn’t believe what Taehyung had become, none of us could.

“Let’s go,” Yoongi mumbled to me as he grabbed my hand and took me away from this nightmare.

“Stop her! DON’T LET HER GO! My baby! She’s carrying my baby!” Taehyung’s voice could be heard booming through the school grounds as Yoongi stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him from behind.

“Why did you stop? My Mum’s car is outside; she’s been waiting for ages!” I exclaimed.

I stared at Yoongi’s wide eyes and followed his gaze as Appa stood there, shocked and frozen with disbelief.

Words weren’t coming out of my mouth as I felt Yoongi instantly drop my hand.

I blinked rapidly, Appa didn’t know and now...

Now everything was over.

I can’t hide this from anyone anymore.

I slowly glanced at Yoongi who was shuffling uncomfortably, to Appa who was still frozen.

I stepped forward slowly and let my brain do the walking as my feet were losing balance.

I mustered all the courage I had left in my nerves and looked up at Appa and nodded once, before bowing and scuttling past him.

My scuttle hastened into a fast pace which turned into a run.

I ran and ran and ran, past all the graduation balloons, past the remains of flour on the floor and past groups of teachers and students whistling and boasting about their freedom.

I flung the gates open and slapped my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to wipe these unwanted tears away as I searched for Mum’s car.

I ignored the distant voices behind me as I continued fast walking down the packed hill, looking for Mum.

“Minnie, stop! Please, at least say goodbye properly!”

I didn’t have to turn around to know that was Jimin’s sweet voice as I continued looking for Mum.

I finally found her, leaning on her car and talking happily to Jackson who just came back with three milkshakes.

“Mum! Mummy!” I screeched as Mum looked around before finally seeing me and waving excitedly.

Her excitement turned into a puzzled look as she craned her neck behind me.

I was running to her as she too started walking to me.

Jackson put the milkshakes on the kerb as his happy face turned serious, he ran past Mum and stood in front of me.

I finally turned around and saw Jimin and Taehyung running towards me with Namjoon and Appa behind them.

I instantly stepped behind Jackson who stood in front of Jimin and Taehyung, blocking their path.

“What’s wrong?” He asked them sternly.

Taehyung tried to push Jackson away, but Jackson was an athlete and so had much more resistance and pushed Taehyung back.

“She needs to go. Stop being a hurdle and leave her alone. Jimin, I thought you guys already said goodbye?”

“Jackson, she can’t go again, she just can’t...” Jimin protested as Mum put her arm around me.

Appa pushed between Jimin and Taehyung and glared at Jackson with red brimmed, swollen eyes.

Although Jackson was athletic, Appa was much more well built and bigger than all of them put together.

Jackson immediately moved out of Appa’s way as Mum pushed me gently behind her. 

“You two sit in the car,” She ordered as Jackson took me and held the door open, but I didn’t sit in just yet.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Appa growled menacingly to Mum who folded her arms across her chest.

By now, the whole street had stopped to watch the new situation unfolding with their camera phones ready.

“I’m taking her with me, we already discussed this Minjun,” Mum replied coolly.

“She’s fucking – pregnant!” Dad tried to whisper, but it came out as a loud roar instead as I jumped from the noise.

“Don’t shout at me. Yes, I know. That’s why I’m taking her and if you dare try to stop us, I’ll call the police. I don’t think you want more media coverage on your family?” Mum warned with immense authority in her voice.

Appa looked from her to me as he nodded slowly.

“I guess I failed. It turns out children always take after their mother and she definitely took after you,” Appa said cruelly.

Mum sniggered and stepped in to Dad, “And who started all of this? You and your bloody double standards. To please your family, you went to every length possible and now where are you? You’ve lost your only sister and now you’re losing your only daughter. Taken after me or not, I promise you’ll never see her again.”

Mum stared Appa down before she looked at Taehyung.

“And you’ve just made the same mistake as your Samchon.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened and his eyebrows relaxed as for as split second I saw the innocent, naughty Taetae I once fell in love with.

Jimin broke the awkward silence by pushing past Appa and Mum as he stopped in front of me.

We both stared at each other as everyone else was waiting to hear what Jimin wanted to say.

He was aware of everyone and so bent into my ear, so that he could whisper.

His warm breath tickled the loose strands of my hair and ear as I curled my shoulder up.

“I’ll always be waiting for you. You were my first love and you’ll be my last love too.”

My tears had dried up and a hotter liquid felt like leaking out of my eyes as my vision became clouded with red.

I was still staring at Jimin as Jackson ushered me into the car.

Jimin carried on gazing at me with a distant expression as my eyes averted to Appa who had his head in his hands.

I sniffed and immediately turned to Taehyung.

Our eyes locked deeply for one last time as Mum entered the driver’s seat and turned the engine on.

Just as she was about to pull out, Taehyung ran over to my window and started banging on it, his eyes overflowing with tears and distress.

He was saying something as I rolled my window down.

“Drive slower, you’ll hurt him!” I shouted to Mum who obliged.

“Minnie, forgive me...Please forgive me...I’ve never wanted to hurt you, please, take care of our child. Always remember me, and – and – I will always love you...”

Cruelty overcame Mum as she drove faster all of a sudden.

“Ya, Jane!” Jackson shouted as he too became concerned for Taehyung’s safety.

I craned my head out of the window and saw Taehyung had stumbled back and was being beeped by cars behind, but he never stopped running after the car with outstretched hands.

Mum flew down the hill as Taehyung’s’ figure became more and more distant.

Students in mustard graduation uniforms were still parading down the streets with happiness stretched across their faces as depression overcame mine.

Sadness and loneliness.

I felt Jackson take my clammy, shaking hand.

I turned to look at him through watery eyes as he smiled comfortingly.

“It’ll all work out for the best.”

I nodded and tried giving a smile back, but could only grimace as I leant my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and wished my whole time here in Korea was a huge dream.

But when I opened them, I was still lying on Jackson’s shoulder and the Daegu streets were still as busy as ever as we stopped outside the airport.

“I have to go now, but I’ll come next week to check on you,” Jackson reassured as he put his face mask on.

I shook my head, “You’re going too? But I need you...”

I saw Jackson blink twice before he laughed with exaggeration.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were growing fond of me. That offer is still open, I’d like to date you little sister,” Jackson teased wickedly as I let out a fake chuckle.

He hugged Mum and I as he dropped our luggage on a trolley before he ran into a black car with tinted windows, just before a group of screaming fan girls crowded around his car with flashing cameras.

I stared at his car trying to move off, until it eventually picked up speed and drove off down the turning to Seoul.

Mum stroked my straightened hair from behind as I turned to her.

She was radiating a warm, teary smile at me, “Let’s go.”

I blinked and took a deep breath in before nodding and picking up my satchel and a few bags.

Just before the airport doors closed behind me, I took one last look at Daegu city.

I didn’t know when or if I’d ever be coming back.

“Goodbye Daegu, you gave me memories I’ll never forget. Goodbye Eonni, I knew I wouldn’t last too long without you. Goodbye everyone," I whispered as I followed Mum to our terminal. 


	38. Goodbye...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan Sonyeondan fighting~

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

She stuck her head out of the car window as tears rolled down her smooth cheeks.

Her bottom lip was trembling as my teary eyes were locked with hers one last time.

I was stopping myself from blinking just in case her car disappeared in that split second.

The tears were aching to leave my eyes as my lip quivered and I blinked to let them silently fall.

I quickly opened my eyes again, but she was gone.

My flower was gone.

Minnie had left me again.

Before I knew it, the whole street shook with the roar that escaped my mouth.

I was wailing and crying, my knees gave way as I slammed my fists on the hard concrete road and the sound of a car was beeping loudly behind me.

“Kill me then!” I shouted, lying flat on the road in front as more beeps could be heard.

“Just take the pain away...” I croaked as my cheek fell on the hot, rocky ground.

Just then, I felt gentle arms wrap around me as they lifted me up and dragged me to the kerb.

I brushed them off and tried to run into the oncoming traffic again, but was roughly pushed back.

“Hajima! Stop it Taehyung!”

I looked up at the swollen face of Park Jimin as my tears instantly hardened.

“You!” I jumped up and pointed one finger at the person whom I once considered my unconditional brother.

Jimin stared back at me as I stepped closer to him, my fists were contracting and shaking with rage.

I wanted to punch all the softness from his face; I wanted him to experience the same pain he caused me.

I wanted to hurt him, but my body never allowed me to.

I lifted a fist up to Jimin’s face, but my hand was locked in position, I couldn’t physically force myself to cause impact with Jimin.

Instead, I turned on my heel and let all my anger out on the brick wall behind as I hurled punches to it repetitively.

“Argh! You – fucking – traitor! You tried – to steal my Jasmine and now – now – she’s – gone!”

Tears clouded my vision again as my blood was staining the bricks red.

“Taetae stop it, stop hurting yourself! Ya, hurt me instead!” Jimin sobbed from beside me as I tried to brush him off.

I turned to him and locked eyes with his before I pinned him to the stained brick wall.

“Eotteoke? How the fuck am I supposed to hurt you Jimin? After all these years, all this time you loved her? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” I yelled from the top of my voice.

Tears were rolling down Jimin’s face as my shoulders were shaking from pain and emptiness.

I didn’t realise it, but my body had fallen into Jimin’s and we were hugging tighter than ever.

“Taehyunga! Jiminah!”

Namjoon hyung ran up to us as Jimin turned to him.

I realised what I was doing and immediately pushed Jimin away, so his body collided with the brick wall hard before I turned to look at Namjoon hyung who was trying to come closer to me.

I shook my head slowly as I inhaled the tears which were trying to escape.

“Taehyunga, she’s gone.”

Venom filled my eyes which darted to Namjoon, how dare he say that?

I continued shaking my head and stepping back.

“Taehyunga, let’s go back to Seoul,” Namjoon said softly to me as I laughed out loud like a maniac.

I was going crazy, I would kill whoever tries to make things better, they can never get better, the girl I was living life for decided to leave me.

She took what was mine and she left.

“Taehyunga where are you going?!”

I ignored Jimin and Namjoon’s voices as my legs were taking me away from this place, this street.

I ran and ran until I was out of breath.

I ran past students in their mustard uniforms, still celebrating graduation as they were walking around drunk and clumsy.

I barged past the crowds of passersby as I turned into a familiar park.

I ran all the way up to a familiar bench and stopped in front of it, my eyes glued on the patch of grass dipped beside it as my fingers reached out for the wood.

Tears clouded my vision and I let them fall from my chin to the ground.

“Oh Minnie, it was only yesterday when we spent your first night in Daegu lying here, underneath the stars, your laugh lighting up the night...where have you gone? Why have you left your Taetae?”

My voice broke as I let my knees drop to the ground; my head was resting on the bench as I was caressing the memories trapped in my mind.

I sniffed, “I know I’ve made more mistakes than there are fingers to count them on but it’s not right that you leave me all alone? You shouldn’t do things like that Minnie...please come back...jehbal...”

I let my head fall with me to the grass as I curled up in a little ball, trying to carry and hold the beautiful memories we shared.

Memories are all Minnie left me with, that’s all I have left.

What I wouldn’t do to go back in time, how did these misunderstandings happen?

How did Minnie learn to conceal her feelings from me and hate me?

How is this situation possible?

How can this happen again?!

“Yah!” I tried to shout out, but my voice became a husky cough as tears choked me.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to be as small as possible, so that maybe I could get away and disappear totally.

I must have drifted off and gone to sleep with my troubled thoughts because when I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, the sun was setting.

The warm orange glow pierced through the high trees around me as I slowly opened my eyes which had been momentarily glued together with my dried tears.

I straightened up and leant against the bench, hoping everything was a dream.

But when I looked around at the Daegu sunset shining in the park, when I pulled my phone out of my pocket, I realised I wasn’t dreaming.

I wished it was Minnie calling me, even to hear her voice would do my soul wanders.

I checked the ID, it was Manse.

My younger brother really knows how to use technology; I just hope he doesn’t grow up too fast.

“Yes Manse-ah,” I coughed down the phone as I ruffled my orange hair to make it sit down.

The gash which was on my forehead from the fight with Jimin had dried up, but my hair was still glued together with my blood.

He sniffed and I heard shouting in the background as my eyes widened, I was giving him my full attention.

“Manse, what’s happening? What’s wrong?” I asked more attentively as he sniffed again.

“E-eomma is crying...he’s...come home quickly hyungnim...I tried calling Samchon, but...” Manse started crying down the phone as anger shot through every one of my veins.

I clenched my jaw and spoke through gritted teeth, my hand holding on the phone so tightly that it was shaking.

I took a deep breath in and out, “Forget about Samchon, I’m coming home now...y-you make sure he doesn’t hurt Mum. A-arasso?”

Before Manse could reply, I heard the bastard who calls himself our stepdad shouting.

“When I tell you to come home, you get the fuck home! You good for nothing whore!”

I cut the phone and slid it back in my pocket; rage was building up inside me like boiling water as I took short rasps of breath.

I needed to wait a minute before I got myself up, I’d never physically been so angry before and I just knew if someone came up to me right now, I would butcher them in cold blood.

This bastard has hurt my Mum and younger brother for too long, I’ll drag them all away and end his chapter.

This time, I’ll take them both with me to Seoul, I’ll take them far away from Daegu.

Daegu will always be our hometown carrying all my happy memories, but I’ll never forget how everyone left me isolated and all alone in Daegu.

I closed my eyes and got up.

The sun was close to setting and it was nearly 9 pm.

I could tell that tonight would be a humid summer night.

I turned to the bench and clenched my fists with rage, there was no one here so why did I stay here for so long?

I kicked the bench as hard as I could until it toppled back, before I fast paced out of the park.

I broke a branch from a hanging flora tree as I started hitting the walls beside the pavement.

The main road was busy today, it was a Saturday night and cars were everywhere, but there were hardly any pedestrians.

The blue night sky covered Daegu as I pulled my hood over my head, covering my bloody forehead and turning my head to the beeping cars as I spat on the floor next to me.

That bastard, how dare Mum even go back to him?

Part of me is saying that she deserves this for even allowing him back in her life, but a bigger part of me wants to rip his face off.

That fucking monster.

As I turned onto my road, I couldn’t help but look around.

I hadn’t come here in months; I was always living in our dorms in Seoul or was sleeping on the trains connecting the two cities.

I turned to Jimin’s house and as usual, it was dark and the doors were locked, he wasn’t staying here either.

When I finally approached my house, I saw the lounge light was flickering through the downstairs curtains and upstairs, Manse’s blue Robocar Poli night light was shining.

My hands automatically curled into fists as I opened the small gate and walked down the front garden, voices becoming louder through the open windows.

Boiling blood was exploding through my body as I turned to the sky, praying for help and patience.

I pushed the door and it was already ajar as I slowly walked in, shutting it behind me with shaking hands.

“...You can’t stop me anymore! Take everything, take this house, take the money but don’t think about stopping me from leaving!”

“Jagi...I love you...ya, you –you’re so hot...”

He was drunk and his voice was lazy as I gritted my teeth.

I walked down the dark front hallway; there were no lights apart from the dim ones flickering in the lounge which they were arguing in.

“Get away from me, you stink! You’re a drunkard bastard who I should never have let back in my life!”

I heard Mum trying to step away, but she must’ve tripped over something as I heard her yelp.

“Don’t fucking talk back bitch! You’re a woman! Stay in your place – and fucking make me happy for once! You haven’t given me any sugar in ages...”

His voice trailed off as I heard Mum trying to get away from his disgusting presence.

“You – you’re hurting me, get off!”

I peered through the open door and saw the bastard looming over Mum, his hands digging into her shoulders as he was pulling her into him.

He was wearing a ripped white shirt and his hair was overgrown, stubble all over his ugly face.

I heard a creak behind me as I turned around, only to see Manse in his pyjamas sitting on the last step of the staircase.

Tears were trickling down his precious, baby face as his small hands were cupped tightly around his ears.

When our eyes met, his bottom lip started trembling as he blinked slowly.

I wanted to run over to him and hug him better, soothe him and tell him everything’s going to be okay.

I want my little brother never to cry again.

Just then, I heard a thud as I turned back to the lounge.

My eyes instantly widened as I saw him pulling my Mum by her hair, he was hurting her, he was making her sob and weep.

My anger was at its peak, it was boiled and if I didn’t let it out now, it would kill me from the inside.

Everything was moving slowly around me, voices were becoming drowsy and muddled, Manse’s crying was slow and steady as I turned to the floor where there were empty glass bottles of soju and vodka.

I picked the largest empty bottle and smashed it against the wall so that the glass was broken.

I flung the door open and realised my heavy feet were running to where the bastard was beating my Mum up.

I pushed his worm like body into the back wall as I dug my palm into his shoulder for grip.

I held him firmly before I buried the uneven, sharp edges of the glass bottle in his stomach.

I felt the glass pierce his outer layer of skin before it slid smoothly into his gut and intestines, his muscles tearing and ripping apart.

This will teach him a fucking lesson that he’ll never forget and I’ll be the last face he ever sees with his small, ratty eyes.

Blood instantly splattered from his sliced open stomach as he recoiled forward, but I pushed him back and dragged the bottle back out, before cutting through the same area which I stabbed before.

I heard a blood curdling scream from behind as Manse was crying even louder.

I ignored their wails as I stabbed him repetitively, he still had life in him, he was still trying to push my arm away, but I would only stop when he became limp.

He soon became lifeless and I became breathless.

His white shirt was drenched with his evil blood.

The warm, thick liquid dyed my hands and face red as the bottle slipped out of my hand.

He fell on his front as I staggered back.

Mum was still screaming as I heard the faint sound of a front door being opened and shut.

My knees were shaking uncontrollably as I looked down at my bloody hands.

My mouth was hanging open, I was struggling to breathe as I became physically sick at the sight, I felt like retching violently as my knees gave way.

I dropped down against the lounge wall with my arms sprawled out beside me.

Someone ran through the door and froze as they looked down at everything.

I sat in the same position, staring at the man who only minutes ago was slapping and punching my Mum.

My face was quivering as my mouth twitched into a grimace.

I momentarily closed my eyes.

_“Taetae! Hahaha, did you miss me?”_

I opened them again and the scene of blood flashed everywhere.

“YA! A-a-Ahhhhhhh! WAE?!” My voice was a shaking roar as I started crying hysterically.

 I banged my head against the back wall as I covered my face with my dripping hands, decorating my pained face with the colour of revenge.

“Taehyung! What have you done?!” Mum ran up to me and started pushing me hard, she was slapping me and crying.

I let her hit me, before someone pulled her hand away.

I turned to the side slowly and when I saw who it was, more tears clouded my red vision.

His eyes were already swollen as he locked them with mine.

“Samchon...” My voice trailed off as he walked over to where my stepdad was lying dead in his own pool of blood.

Samchon bent down and picked up his wrist before letting it drop back on the floor.

He turned to Mum who was holding Manse tightly, his small face buried in her legs.

“Go upstairs. Put him to sleep. Now.”

Samchon’s order came out as a husky growl, but Mum obliged and lifted Manse in her shaking arms before slamming the door behind her.

I stopped crying as my eyes dropped to the ground, I was empty and could only feel a wind drifting through my body which was merely a hollow shell.

There was a brief silence between us.

Samchon paced up and down, brushing his hands through his hair before sliding down beside me, leaning against the wall, both our legs stretched out in front of us.

“Go to Seoul,” his manly whisper broke the silence as I let out one lonely chuckle.

He turned to me and waited for me to look at him.

When I finally lifted my gaze from the dead body in front to turn to Samchon, I saw his face was glazed with a layer of fresh tears.

I stared at him as memories came flooding to mind.

All the times he took care of me, made me laugh, saw me growing up, taught me how to fight.

He treated me like his own son and even turned a blind eye to my relationship with his daughter.

Oh Song Jasmine...

If you were here, this would never have happened, you’d have told me there was another way, you’d have loved me and comforted me and you’d have said everything was going to be alright.

“Go to Seoul and debut with Bangtan. Don’t come back to Daegu until you’ve made it, Taehyung,” Samchon whispered.

My nostrils flared as I widened my eyes, looking at the ceiling, wanting so many things which would never happen...

I shook my head.

“I can’t do that anymore. I – I don’t want to live, I need to go to prison and never come out,” I stammered.

Samchon put his arm around me as I immediately lay my head on his shoulder.

He still smelt of the same cologne that Minnie and Seoyeon noona bought him, he’d never bought any other one since.

“Forget everything that’s happened today. Forget everything and move on. Taehyung, forget Minnie...” his voice trailed off into an inaudible croak as he sniffed.

“How can I? She’s everything to me! She was the only thing keeping me alive, I have nothing to live for anymore...”

Samchon rested his head on mine.

“She’s left us all. Ya she turned her back on me, what hope do you have Taehyung? I promised your father that I’d take care of you no matter what, I promised that you’d become someone successful one day,” Samchon forced his voice to become clearer as I shook my head.

“What’s the use of this success if I have no one to share it with? I have nothing, I’m a loser who’s left empty handed,” I choked back.

Samchon paused before he spoke again.

“Taehyung, I promise that Minnie will come back one day. You’ve worked so hard, you’ve all worked so hard. Even if she isn’t here, don’t forget that you still have each other, you still have what some people would die for,” Samchon muttered.

“What do I have Samchon? Huh?”

“You have a bulletproof friendship Taehyungie. You have six brothers who will make you smile again; you have thousands of fans who have given you their hearts. Don’t be so irresponsible with your blessings, my son.”

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I buried my face deep in Samchon’s shoulder.

“I – I wish Appa was here...”

I felt Samchon shaking as he sniffed.

“He’s never left you Taehyung, he’s always been in your heart. He’s always been watching over you, don’t let him d-down...”

We both cried on each other’s shoulders and if I wasn’t so distraught and overwhelmed, I would be shocked at Samchon crying.

We leant on each other in silence, before the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.

I instantly sat up and looked down at the dead body in front of me, reality flooding my senses as Samchon wiped his face with a sleeve.

He jumped up and looked around before he picked up a half empty water bottle and started pouring some on his hands which he rubbed all over my face.

“Wash your hands, ppalli.”

He started pouring more water on my hands slowly as I rubbed them together, washing the dry blood away.

He brushed my hair back with a wet hand before stretching my hoodie over it.

He walked over to where the broken bottle was and wiped the nozzle with his shirt before he held onto it.

I furrowed my brows and looked at Samchon enquiringly, “What are you-”

“Shh, there’s no time. Listen to me Taehyung.”

He held my shoulder with his free hand as he locked eyes with mine.

“You must walk straight to the station, take the back roads to avoid any attention. Take the midnight train straight to Seoul and never speak a word of what’s happened tonight. Forget everything and work until you faint. Become the most successful boy band Korea has ever known. I want you to promise me that you won’t give up!”

Samchon stared into my wide eyes as I tried to swallow the lump in the back of my throat.

“But Samchon-”

“PROMISE ME!” Samchon roared, his fingers digging into my shoulder bone.

I nodded, “I – I promise. But Samchon, the police-”

Samchon shook his head violently, his chiselled jaw clenching and unclenching.

“Taehyung! I said forget about the police and everything that’s happened tonight. I’m going to say it was me who did this; I couldn’t stand my brother’s wife being abused so I stabbed him to death. If your Mum denies it, I’ll say she’s trying to protect me and there’s no way she’ll sell you out,” Samchon explained quickly as I shook my head.

I wasn’t about to let his life be destroyed because of my behaviour.

“I can’t let you – Samchon I did this! I need to be punished! They’ll lock you up forever, they could – they could execute you!”

I was breaking down, my only other father couldn’t die nor get locked up, especially for something he didn’t do.

Samchon’s eyes brimmed with tears as he smiled.

The sirens were getting nearer as he cradled my face and stroked my cheek.

“Taehyung, look at me. I let my beloved sister die and I’ve let my only daughter slip away from me, she hates me. I am the man who has nothing left to live for. I should die of shame, but I want to go down doing something that protects those who I love. Taehyung, I love you, you are my only son. If you don’t go now, I’ll kill myself anyway,” Samchon laughed distantly as I placed my hand over his.

“Samchon, I’m a monster. I’m no better than him,” I pointed to the dead body of Mum’s husband.

Samchon shook his head once and wiped my tears with his thumb, “You are nothing like him. You remind me exactly of your father and believe me, he was the greatest man I’ve ever known.”

We shared another silent moment of love, before Samchon sniffed and pulled something out of his pocket that he quickly stuffed in mine.

I tried to see what it was, but Samchon brushed my hand away.

“Go now Taehyung, ppalli! Leave through the back door and take the back streets. Don’t stop until you get to the station.”

He gave me some money and dragged me away from the lounge.

I tried to say something, but Samchon hushed me and opened the back door that led to our back garden which had a small fence that led to the back alleyways of Daegu.

I turned back to Samchon and hugged him as tight as I could.

“Samchon, don’t do this please. Don’t make me more of a coward than I already am,” I pleaded one last time as Samchon firmly pushed me away.

“Taehyung, I need you to understand that you are one of the bravest boys Daegu has ever given birth to. You became an orphan at so young, you had to witness that man hurt your Mum, you bought Manse up like a father and you still managed to make everyone around you so happy, you are everything but a coward,” Samchon assured me confidently.

I tried to smile, but my lips were dry and chapped from all the tears.

There was vicious banging on the front door as police sirens were heard everywhere.

“Open up, this is the Police!”

Samchon lifted me up and threw me over the fence as I landed on my bum.

“GO!”

Samchon waved his hand away before he picked up the glass bottle and ran back inside.

I stretched my hand out before recoiling it back.

I stepped back and turned on my heel before breezing down the dark alleyway into the back streets of Daegu.

I stepped out and took deep breaths in and out, before holding onto my stomach and before I knew it, I was retching my insides out.

I was vomiting uncontrollably on the side of the road as I tried to breathe.

After a couple of minutes went past, I inhaled deep breaths of fresh air and wiped my mouth before running to the train station.

I jumped on the midnight train straight to Seoul and stretched my body over two seats.

The train was empty and as I stared out of the window, I remembered all the times I mistreated Minnie, how many times I made her scared and cry.

“Mianhae Minnie, please be safe wherever you are...” I whispered to myself.

I wasn’t upset or guilty at killing my stepdad, he deserved every single stab, he deserved to be killed slowly.

_“Forget everything and work until you faint. Become the most successful boy band Korea has ever known. I want you to promise me that you won’t give up!_

I nodded my head and brushed away lonely tears that were escaping from my pained eyes.

I can’t give up now, I can’t let this final dream go.

Bangtan is all I have left, they are the only family I have left and I have to do everything I can to protect my brother’s and my dream.

The train went faster because it didn’t stop anywhere but Seoul and when it finally jerked still, I jumped up and balanced my heavy feet before getting out of the train and past the barriers which were already open.

It was really dark outside but as usual, Seoul came alive at night.

The clubs which close in the day were fully lit at night and food shops were shining everywhere, youngsters were out and I spotted a few idols from various companies roaming the streets in their pyjamas.

I looked around and felt an odd sense of peace, it was ever so small but I hadn’t felt this way in months.

I didn’t know what was happening to me, so I sat down on the sidewalk and leaned against a nearby lamppost as cars blew cool wind on me every now and then.

“Appa forgive me for everything; please don’t stop watching over me,” I muttered to myself as I crossed my legs.

I didn’t want to go back to the dorms just yet, I wasn’t ready to face everyone, I needed a bit more time alone.

Just as I thought this, a black car pulled up next to me as I attentively lifted my head from the lamppost.

I peered into the windows, but they were tinted as the engine turned off.

I tutted and rolled my eyes, “Ya ahjussi! Find somewhere else to park!”

The car wasn’t moving, so I decided to get up and find somewhere else to sit.

I’d had enough trouble and action to last me seven lifetimes, no way was I going to get into more trouble, never again.

I’ve mentally promised myself to live positively from now on, even if someone or something annoys me, I can’t let my anger get the best of me.

Appa is gone, Minnie is gone and now Samchon is gone...

Maybe if I wasn’t so angry, none of them would’ve left me.

As I was walking away with my hands in my pockets,I heard the car door open and a familiar voice called out for me.

A sense of joy brightened my empty heart as I turned around slowly.

“V hyung!”

A faint smile crept on my face as I walked towards Jungkook who was leaning out of the back door of the car.

“J – Jungkookie...” My voice trailed off when I stared into his round, double lidded, innocent eyes.

“V hyung,” He replied as we embraced each other warmly.

We hugged for some time before I pulled away and pushed Jungkook in the car, “Move over.”

Jungkook chuckled quietly as I closed the door and the loud Seoul night was blocked out as silence engulfed us, we were two broken souls who now had the company of each other.

Jungkook had lost his older brother and I had lost the love of my life.

“How are you?” I asked Jungkook who never once lifted his shocked eyes off my face.

I stared back at him and noticed he was staring me up and down.

“Ya have I become that ugly?”

Jungkook shook his head once as his two front teeth rested on his bottom lip, oh how I missed my cute younger brother. 

“Ani, it’s just...why do you have blood on your face? What – what happened?” Jungkook choked as he scratched the top of his head nervously.

I know ever since Jungkook witnessed his brother dying, he’s become scared and even more nervous when he sees anyone hurt or angry.

I shook my head, “It’s a long story. Let’s go back to the dorms and I’ll try to make us hot chocolate.”

I waited for Jungkook’s teasing comment, but nothing came as he looked down at his fingers.

“I – I’m not going to the dorms, I’m going to the airport.”

My eyebrows creased as I pouted my lips, “Airport? Wae?”

Jungkook looked at me and smirked sadly, “I’m going to America with manager hyung for a month. They think I need to be in a new environment to learn and develop or something like that.”

I blinked rapidly, comprehending another person leaving me.

“No one told me,” I whispered sadly as Jungkook looked out of his window.

“No one tells anyone anything. We’ll drop you back to the dorm and then I’ll be going, my suitcases are in the back as well,” Jungkook mumbled as I sniggered.

I took Jungkook’s hand which was surprisingly cold in this humid night.

“Gwenchanha, it’s okay. I’ll walk, I need some fresh air anyway.”

Jungkook turned to me with tears in his eyes, “Mianhae hyung. I don’t want to leave you but it wasn’t my idea-”

I cut him off with a fake grin, “Ya what are you saying? It’s only a month and thank God I won’t have to deal with your tantrums!”

With Jungkook, I always feel the need to be happy and supportive around him, his personality is such that he can easily detach himself from everyone if no one is there to care for him.

Jungkook smiled to himself before he turned to me.

“Hyung, I’m sorry for thinking of Jasmine noona in a bad way all this time. Nothing was her fault and I kept on taking my anger out on her,” Jungkook murmured as I used all my energy to pull the tears back in.

I stared at Jungkook, I wanted to tell him everything, but it’s in his best interest if he stays out of our troubled lives.

Jungkook doesn’t need his young mind to be burdened with such mature pain.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “Don’t apologise. Anyway, make sure you call us often and take care of yourself. Eat well and stay healthy.”

Jungkook chuckled and leant in to hug me as I hugged him back, desperately trying not to get all emotional again.

“Ya ya, stop stop. Annyeong Jungkookie.”

I squeezed his hand one final time and opened the car door, waving to him as he waved back.

I watched the car cruise off in the distance as I felt a familiar pang of isolation overcome me yet again.

I breathed in and out as the Seoul night lights shone off my face and lighted up the darkness.

As I made my way down the main road, past shops and newsagents, I saw another familiar figure leaning against one of the shop windows.

He was waiting for someone and sure enough, happiness was piling up in my heart when I saw the cheery face jumping out of the shop door.

A smile stretched across my face as Hobie’s joyful laughter resonated down the street.

He was trying to make Jimin laugh, but for some reason, Jimin wasn’t smiling back.

“Why isn’t he smiling?” I whispered to myself before I remembered the events of earlier on.

I subdued a faint anger that was trying to boil inside when I recalled how Jimin actually felt about Minnie this whole time.

I closed my eyes and thought back to all the times he kept his feelings locked up for my sake, all the times we teased him about not having a girlfriend and all the times he’s stood by and watched me kiss the girl he fell for too.

Coming to think about it, it wasn’t Jimin’s fault that he fell for Minnie.

All three of us were inseparable, it could’ve easily been me in Jimin’s position, it could’ve been Jimin who Minnie chose to be with, but I guess my strong and forceful personality dragged her towards me.

 Ya Jiminie, why did I hurt you?

Jimin is a pure soul, he’s never wanted bad for anyone and he’s been with me through thick and thin.

I didn’t realise that my feet were walking me behind Hobie and Jimin as I was following them back to the dorms.

I shook my head free from all these thoughts as I darted to Jimin, I rushed over to my best friend.

“Jiminie!” I yelled.

Both Jimin and Hobie stopped before Hobie turned around first and ran over to me with open arms.

“Taehyunga!”

We embraced each other as he prodded my belly playfully whilst a rectangular laugh automatically stretched across my face.

I looked over to Jimin who still had his back to me as Hobie and I exchanged worried looks.

“I’ll wait here whilst you bring the smile back on his face,” Hobie said gently as he stepped away from me to give us both space.

I nodded and sighed, oh Jiminie.

As I approached him, I realised his shoulders were shaking, I can’t stand to see Jimin cry, it truly breaks whatever heart I have left.

I touched his shoulder lightly.

He flinched, but didn’t turn back as I looked around, trying to call for the wind to dry my tears.

“Jiminie...” I said his name gently as I walked in front of him so I could see his face.

He turned his face to the side as I saw his eyes and button nose crunch up; he was in so much pain.

“Jiminie, I – I’m...P-please...” My voice trailed off, what could I possibly say to make things better?

I sighed and pushed my head forward so that it gently knocked against Jimin’s tilted head.

“Forgive me hyung,” I mumbled sadly.

Jimin was two months older than me and I’d never called him hyung, but he deserves so much respect, he deserves honour.

Jimin said something quietly but didn’t look up at me.

“When have you ever called me hyung?”

It took me a couple of seconds to register that Jimin actually spoke to me, and that too in a teasing way.

I sniffed and laughed through pursed lips as Jimin finally looked up at me.

His puffy eyes were swollen and his fair, clear skin was flushed a shade of rosy pink whilst his lips were wet with tears.

“Jiminie...I’m so sorry for everything,” My voice was muffled in his shoulders as I hugged him tighter than ever before.

After a couple of stiff seconds, Jimin hugged me back with even more strength.

“I’m sorry too Taetae, I’m sorry for everything that I did.”

None of us pulled away, we were both grateful and satisfied to have each other again, even if Minnie was gone from between us.

“Even if the world turns against us, I’ll never turn from you, you’re the only brother and friend who knows the r-real me,” I stammered weakly.

Jimin briefly pulled back so that he could wipe my tears away before I hugged him again, I wanted to never let go of my beloved brother.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked quietly in his shoulder.

Jimin froze from under my embrace before he squirmed away from me awkwardly.

“I didn’t want to get in the way of your relationship,” he mumbled to the floor.

I laughed sarcastically and peered my face under his, “In the way? How could you be in the way? It was always us, we were the three musketeers of Old Daegu!”  

Jimin looked up at me solemnly, “But then we grew up. Everyone saw you two as a couple and me as a friend, even Minnie saw me as a friend-”

“But then you two kissed,” It came out of my mouth all of a sudden that even I was shocked.

Jimin went red before nodding, “Taetae I didn’t mean for that to happen. But what could I do? I love her as well...”

I clenched my jaw and forced the anger back down, no way, no way would I ever get angry at my brother again.

I closed my eyes momentarily and pushed back all the thoughts of Minnie’s beautiful smile, our hands intertwined, all the detentions we shared together, Seoyeon noona overlooking our relationship, Minnie’s family always disapproving of me, that night at Namjoon’s party, her love filled eyes which were replaced with fear at what I’d become....

“Ya Jiminie, let’s forget about the past, about everything. Let’s live for the future now, eh?”

We locked knowing eyes, we were both fighting our own battles of accepting the sudden changes that happened alongside our graduation.

We needed to accept that we’ve finally grown up, we are no longer school kids.

After what felt like excruciating years, Jimin laughed the hearty laugh that I was dying to hear again.

My tense face relaxed as Jimin’s eyes became slits, his lips were tilted upwards and he was smiling with his eyes.

“Ya lovebirds, stop now! Last one to Big Hit building pays for takeout!” Hobie broke us apart as we exchanged childish glances briefly before running to the building which was only around the corner.

I was lugging inches behind Jimin, so pulled on his hood and threw him gently behind me as we both started laughing.

“Ya Hobie! Taehyung’s already cheating! He’s disqualified so has to pay by default!” Jimin protested as Hobie turned back.

“Taehyunga! Watch what I do to you when we get back, you cheater!” Hobie warned through fits of laughter when he saw Jimin’s hood choking him.

“Stop laughing at me, you guys always do this to me!” Jimin complained from behind as I stopped and turned to him.

I pinched his chubby cheek, “It’s because we love you so much you pabo!”

Jimin tried to stay upset, but broke out into laughter as we approached the Big Hit building.

Just as we were about to go in, Hobie started shouting from the top of his voice.

“YA! Ya – no!”

We both turned around in shock only to see Hobie frozen in fright and disbelief. 

Jimin ran up to him with concern, “What? What happened?!”

Whilst Jimin was still analysing Hobie’s face for clues, I followed his shocked and scared eyes that were looking up on the roof.

I gulped and prayed no one else was in danger, but my luck ran short.

Sitting on the thin ledge of the roof was a misbalanced figure who was lean, tall and had blonde hair.

Oh no.

“Jin hyung!” Jimin’s voice pierced the night as I knew that something needed to be done quick.

There was no time to comprehend and cry, action needed to be taken urgently.

Jin hyung’s distant face turned to look down at Jimin and Hobie, I was out of his sight in the shadows.

“Don’t you even think about coming up here, let me take my time, let me be at peace for once!” Jin hyung bellowed, his voice breaking under the Seoul moonlight.

Jimin and Hobie were pacing around on the spot, they didn’t know what to do.

Constantly watching over Jin hyung, making sure he was still sitting there and not looking at me, I whispered Jimin’s name for his attention.

“Call the ambulance just in case. I’ll go up and try to bring him down,” I whispered with hand gestures so that Jimin would understand.

He nodded and brushed away his tears before brushing his hair back.

I ran as fast as I could up the staircases, up the floors, trying not to make too much noise or attract attention.

As well as various managers and artists, there could be media or journalists in the building at any time and Bangtan couldn’t afford any scandals like this.

Parents and regulators would keep youngsters away from us to avoid our bad influence being spread to them and Jin hyung couldn’t do this to himself, to us. 

He can’t leave us all, he can’t be another victim of dangerous destiny.

I crept up the final floor and slowly opened the already ajar rooftop door.

My eyes scanned the roof for Jin hyung and I finally saw him sitting alone on the edge of the roof.

The edge of the roof wasn’t even thick enough for a child to sit on, Jin hyung was dangerously sitting there, one gust of wind would push him over.

I crept up behind him until I was merely inches away from his shoulder.

Suddenly, gravel crunched from under my foot as Jin hyung turned around rapidly.

I acted as quick as lightening, he had momentarily fallen back, but I latched onto his arms and pulled him back with all my might.

He was struggling under me and had started breaking down, but I wouldn’t let go until he was out of harms way.

My feet were pressed against the edge of the roof wall as I dragged him into me.

Jin hyung fell on top of me with a thud as he tried getting up again.

“Why did you do that?! I told you to let me take my time! Now look at what’s happened!” Jin hyung roared painfully as I ignored the searing pain running through my leg and jumped up to block his path.

“What’s gotten into you?! What were you trying to do?! Why would you do that?! Huh?!” I shouted, my voice echoing in the night sky.

Jin hyung shook his head and stared at me, even now he was still so handsome.

He was an emotionally destroyed prince.

“Why do you think? Seoyeon was my everything, she was carrying my future! Ya what’s the point of living?!” Jin hyung choked as I pulled him in for a hug.

It seemed as though everyone needed a hug today, today was the day where we were all allowed to let down our manly guard, we were all allowed to cry our heart out today.

Jin hyung pulled away from me, trembling all over.

“W-what should I do now?” He asked in the most isolated, distraught voice.

I took his hand in mine.

Before I could say anything, there were footsteps from behind as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“We need to all stick together and pull through as Bangtan Sonyeondan, as one family who are there for each other no matter what.”

Namjoon hyung’s clear voice balanced out our depressed moods as Jin hyung shook his head.

“There’s no point of me living if the love of my life has left this world.”

“Hyung, without you, we are all empty shells. If you think like that and if you jumped, we would all have no purpose in life either,” Jimin replied shakily from behind as I nodded.

Jin hyung looked from me to Jimin as I let a tear fall.

“Jin hyung, we’ve all been tested in one way or another. But we need to be strong and overcome these tests for the best.”

I turned around at the sound of Yoongi hyung’s voice.

He was weaker than ever as his pale skin was glassy and revealed his veins, even in the dark night.

“Hyung, don’t ever think of leaving us. Seoyeon noona is in a better place, and she’d be really upset if you tried to leave too,” I mumbled as Jin hyung let out a sigh.

“Let’s all promise to talk about things rather than keep them in and let it destroy us steadily. Let’s never look back and let’s continue on this road path that we all dreamed of,” Hobie assured us all as we gathered around in a circle on the rooftop.

Namjoon hyung put his arms around me and Jin hyung as he addressed us all.

“Our debut is closer than ever, then we’ll find the purpose of what we live for. These sad moments and memories will be replaced by the happiest moments of our lives. Jin hyung, we can’t do anything without you, never think of leaving us,” Namjoon said softly.

“Jin hyung, don’t ever leave us,” we all said in unison as Jin hyung looked to each of us individually.

It felt like hours before he finally faked a smile, “I didn’t know you’ve all grown to like me this much.”

“Like you? Hyung! You are the Eomma of this group! We love you!” Hobie exclaimed wildly as we all shared a chuckle.

“Eomma Jin! Remember how you always feed us like birds,” Jimin laughed as I turned to get another look at his eye smile.

Only Jimin’s smile lights up my burnt out candles inside.

“Has anyone seen Jungkookie?” Jin hyung finally said as our atmosphere was returning back to normal again.

I nodded, “He’s on his way to America for a month. He looks better than before and I think he’ll be okay. He promised to call us all the time anyway.”

Everyone shared sighs of relief as we all stared at each other with warmth and love.

“Yay this is all nice and lovely, but can we get the hell back inside?! I’m so bloody tired,” Yoongi hyung growled from the back as we all turned to his sleepy face.

We chuckled and headed back inside, Yoongi running down first, with Namjoon behind and Hobie and Jimin laughing with each other.

I thought Jin hyung was next to me, but I turned around and he was still fixed on the spot.

“Jin hyung?” I stroked his arm as he turned to me.

“I really do miss her Taehyung. I wish I could’ve saved her...” his voice trailed off as I sighed.

He needed to know the truth.

“Hyung, you do know that she was always in love with Junghyun, right?” I replied gently, already regretting saying it.

To my surprise, he nodded and closed his eyes, allowing a tear to fall.

“I know, I always knew this. But hey, when you love someone, their happiness becomes everything to you. That’s why I bailed him out.”

My eyes widened with shock as I tried to absorb what he just said.

“W-what did you say? You – you bailed him out of prison?” I asked quietly, scared the night would expose this dark secret.

Jin hyung nodded solemnly.

“With the allegations such a strong party put on him, he was going to get the death sentence. But I asked my Appa to loan me some money from which I bailed Junghyun out. Seoyeon was living a lie, she was never happy without him and I only wanted what would make her happy.”

My eyebrows furrowed as my eyes darted across Jin hyung’s expression which was distant and somewhat satisfied.

“But then, why...I mean...you must’ve known Junghyun was out for r-revenge?” I whispered gently.

Jin hyung stared at me with a smirk.

“That was the silly mistake I made, that is something I won’t be able to forgive myself for. I put the love of my life and my – my...child in danger with my own two hands...”

I sighed and shook my head.

“Jin hyung, you are a lover that not even Romeo can compete with. It’s all over now, everything’s happened for a reason hyung. You’re the one who used to tell me that,” I tried my best to soothe him and it worked, he let out a chuckle.

“It’s over, but the memories will never fade.”

I turned to Jin hyung, both of us sharing knowing looks of mutual understanding.

“I know...the memories are the only thing which stays at the end of the day.”

We smiled and walked back together down the Big Hit building, today would be the start of a new future, the future of Bangtan Sonyeondan.

***************


	39. Move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move,  
> Goodbye to this place that we grew attached to.  
> Let's move,   
> Now to a higher place.  
> While taking the last box out of the empty room, I looked back for a moment.  
> Times we cried and laughed;  
> Goodbye now.

**1 YEAR LATER**

“Omo they are more beautiful than I imagined! Aw look at him! He’s a spitting image of T-”

Krystal stopped midway through her sentence when she saw the look on my face.

I glared at her for a split second before I managed to force a smile.

“They’re already starting to move around on their own,” I said softly, brushing the soft dark locks of hair off my baby boy’s forehead whilst Krystal gently picked up my baby girl.

I gave birth to non identical twins six months ago.

Taewon and Taehee, my beautiful boy and girl.

I thought we were moving to Jeju Island, but it turns out that Mum and Ruiji decided to move to Los Angeles instead because they wanted to work in the same Law firms that were giving them brilliant salaries.

They didn’t tell me the moving plan beforehand because they thought I’d never agree to go.

And they’re right, I would never have gone to LA with them under normal circumstances, but my circumstances were far from normal.

I couldn’t have cared less where I was going as long as I could get away from the insanity of everything that happened last year.

When Krystal found out I was living in America, she took a flight here the following week as her family live here too.

Jackson managed to rush over as soon as she had to leave for tour and so I was never alone during my pregnancy, I always had two best friends around me.

I don’t remember too many details as I passed out from the pain of giving natural birth to Taewon and relied on anaesthesia to keep me going before the Doctors decided that it was best I have a C section for my baby girl Taehee.

My body couldn’t cope with pushing out two babies, and as a result Taehee was born with a weak heart and immune system compared to Taewon who was born healthy.

But I do remember crying for months at the thought of Taehyung not being with me when I delivered his children.

I became detached from the world and even my bundles of joy, until Mum and Ruiji got professional help for me to be able to deal with the post trauma and depression of being a single mother.

Even now, it pains me to hold my babies knowing that they will grow up without knowing who their Father is and not having him by their side.

“Mianhae I couldn’t come earlier Minnie, my company weren’t letting me leave before the album’s promotions were over,” Krystal explained to me as she laid Taehee in her side of the large cot.

I stared at Krystal lovingly, she’s never once left my side and I’m forever grateful to her.

I’ve only ever felt this warmly towards Eonni and with Krystal around, the pain of Eonni’s departure from this world doesn’t affect me as much anymore.

I sighed at the thought of Eonni’s beautiful smile, before I shook my head.

The pain and emptiness of her loss will forever engulf me with sadness, but I can’t let it get in the way of my life.

I have to live for two more lives now.

I kissed Taewon’s hand and put him in the cot too, “Krystal I understand, you don’t have to give me these explanations every time you visit. I know your schedule is extremely airtight.”

Amber was part of Krystal’s group and she had some promotions and radio shows here in LA, so Krystal used it as an excuse to pop over and see me.

They had generated immense popularity in this past year.

Coming to think of it, Red Velvet, fx, BTS and EXO had all become extremely popular in this past year.

I beckoned Krystal out of the twins’ pastel coloured room as we made our way into mine.

We both jumped on my king sized bed and I stared out of the large window which overlooked the bright streets of LA as I could feel Krystal’s eyes piercing mine.

I turned to her after a while of listening to the cruising traffic and faint hip hop music booming from cars in the streets down below.

“What?” I asked plainly.

Krystal flicked her delicate brown hair back; she truly has become an untouchable k-pop star.

“You’ve changed.”

I faked a laughed, “Well that’s nice to know. Tell me something new.”

Krystal kept a straight face and pursed her lips as she raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“Don’t you want to know how everyone’s doing?” She asked.

My fake laugh turned into a grimace as I turned my head back to stare out of the window.

“Aniyo, I don’t really want to know. I was doing a great job of living a normal life before you said that. Thanks.”

I tried to get up, but the sharp pain of the c-section scar soared through my lower belly as my legs momentarily collapsed.

“Minnie!” Krystal instantly jumped up to help me, but I swatted my hand at her.

“Gwenchanha, I’m fine, this always happens.”

I limped back to the bed as Krystal took my hand and caressed it softly before leaning forward to pick up the remote from my side table to turn the plasma screen TV on.

My room here in LA was much bigger than the one I had in Halmeouni’s house and I possessed a lot of gadgets and electric items for which anyone my age would kill for.

She started flicking through the channels which were all in English until she found the Korean satellite channels.

“Ya look! It’s us!” Krystal exclaimed excitedly as she turned the volume up and shuffled back on my feather pillow with crossed legs.

I sat up and focused my eyes on the screen; it was a showcase of their new song which she just finished promoting.

My mouth formed a genuine smile as I remembered how hard Krystal used to train, all of the cheers and chanting was well deserved, and I couldn’t be happier for my best friend.

“You all look so great! Ya, Amber is so hot!” I smirked as Krystal nudged me playfully.

“Don’t be a pervert,” she chuckled as we continued to watch the showcase.

As soon as it finished and everyone stopped clapping, the camera swerved away to the idols who were MCing.

My heart instantly sunk when I saw Jungkook and Taehyung presenting.

Before I realised it, my vision became cloudy with tears as I could hear Taehyung putting on a higher voice than normal as he faked laughter to get the crowd going wild.

I squeezed onto my fluffy star cushion that I managed to take from Halmeouni’s house with me as my heart was coming up to my throat.

The truth is that I would give anything to have Taehyung here with me; I wish nothing bad happened, I wish we were still together and I wished more than ever that Taehyung could’ve been there when our children were born.

I closed my eyes and flashbacks of last year came rushing to mind.

Eonni, Taehyung, Jimin, Appa, Chanyeol, Sooyoung, Daegu High, it was all a blur; it was all just a bunch of badly glued memories which haunts my happiness.

Krystal turned the TV off as quick as she turned it on as she was staring at me yet again with the same sad expression.

“Loads happened after you left Minnie, no one could even get hold of you,” Krystal said gently.

I looked up at her before dropping my gaze on the baby monitor from which I could hear Taewon and Taehee’s quiet snores.  

“Like what?” I muttered.

Krystal brushed my bangs back, “Well for starters, BTS debuted. They sent us all tickets to their first showcase. Jimin broke up with Irene and when I tell you EXO have gone massive, I’m not exaggerating. They just finished touring the whole of Asia already! With all their tickets sold out!”

She was excited in telling me all this information which I already knew.

But Jimin broke up with Irene?

Well of course that had to happen...

I shook my head and choked a laugh, “Red Velvet are big too, aren’t they?”

Krystal nodded, “Yeah, they aren’t as bitchy as they used to be. I guess fame has turned them into the product of what their fans want.”

“Haha, didn’t Wendy and Suho end up going to Seoul National University?” I asked.

“Yeah they do go, and whenever they come back to the SM building, they bring so much noise of fans with them. Wait- what are you going to do now? Ya! Are you going to come back to Seoul too? For University?”

Krystal was becoming ecstatic at her own assumptions of my future.

I shook my head, “Aniyo. I was initially thinking to go because of my scholarship, but then I found out that President Sung has another University here in California too! So I’ve enrolled for that one instead.”

Krystal looked as though something valuable had been taken from her as she tried to smile, hiding her disappointment.

“Oh. That’s good I guess.”

I rolled my eyes, “Krystal don’t be like that. Even if I did go back to Seoul, you’re always on tour or doing idol related things. Things are good here, I’ve even made some friends, please don’t make me feel worse than I already do.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just, I wasn’t saying it for me. You’ve left behind your whole family and they aren’t doing too well,” Krystal added carefully as my ears pricked up.

“What do you mean? Halmeouni’s fine isn’t she?” I asked with concern.

Although I chose to leave them, it would never be forever, it was only until I had my kids and of course I still love and miss them.

Before I moved to Korea, my life had been plain and dull in London and Appa’s family gave me memories filled with joy and laughter and the sense of belonging that I’d never felt before.

I’d grown to be attached to them through all the love we gave each other, ya, what I wouldn’t give to spend Christmas with them after the blast we had last Chuseok.

“Halmeouni’s doing well, she is on more medication but she’s good. But, Minnie it’s your Appa.”

I registered who Krystal was speaking about and gulped.

“Appa?”

Dad was fine; he always was and will be, no matter what the situation.

He loves living alone and is practically married to his business, I’m sure he’s managing well, even after all the horrible things he said to me and Mum, he’ll still be as giddy as always.

Krystal stared at me in shock, obviously hoping that I’d already known what had happened to Appa.

I obviously didn’t and it was annoying me that Krystal was prolonging what was now making my heart beat fast, something I hadn’t felt my heart do in ages.

“Answer me! What happened to my Dad?” I stammered with a rising tone.

“Oh gosh, how can you not know? Not even a little?”

I sighed impatiently, “No I don’t know anything since I moved to Los Angeles Krystal. Hurry up, ppalli! What’s wrong with Appa?”

There was a brief moment of silence.

“He’s in prison. He k-killed Taehyung’s stepdad.”

There was another moment of silence which stretched out longer than expected.

I tried to take in what Krystal just told me, but I couldn’t believe my ears.

“No...” I whispered with disbelief.

Krystal nodded slowly, before continuing.

“Everyone was so shocked, it was so random and sudden. No one could get hold of Taehyung’s whereabouts for weeks. But he was obviously with Big Hit and-”

“Appa would never kill anyone!” I shouted hysterically as Krystal looked taken aback.

I knew what this meant; I know what Korea does to murderers, how they punish is either imprisonment or death penalty.

As though she read my mind, Krystal answered my worries.

“He’s not been given an extreme punishment yet because he voluntarily confessed everything. The authorities were so shocked that someone of such high class would do something like this. I’m so surprised you haven’t heard; there are national protests as well...”

“For what? Protests for what?” I looked up, tears falling down my face, someone was definitely framing Appa.

He would never kill anyone, especially not Taehyung’s stepdad, regardless of how much of a bastard he was.

“Your Halapoji is in the process of bailing him out. Netizens are protesting against injustice or something like that. Your Appa will be out of prison soon, but what’s worrying everyone is that Taehyung doesn’t seem to be affected at all.”

I grimaced coldly, “Why would he? Nothing ever affects him. I bet he’s left his Mum and little brother in a mess and ran away to Seoul...”

“Ouch. That was a low blow Minnie,” Krystal said softly.

“Low blow? Are you kidding me?”

Before I had the chance to explode, Krystal put her finger on my lips and our eyes interlocked for a few minutes as my vision became cloudy with tears that were waiting to fall.

Krystal moved her finger away and pulled my head into her chest as I started crying on her shoulder.

“Krystal...I miss...I miss him...”

I sniffed and tried to regain myself, I didn’t know what I was saying, who was it that I missed?

“Taehyung should...he should be here with me...how am I going to raise these kids on my own? Oh Krystal, wae? Why was I so dumb? I should’ve just told Taehyung everything properly; at least he’d be with me now!”

Before Krystal could reply, her phone started ringing as she declined it once before turning back to me.

“Minnie, listen-”

Her phone rang again as I lifted my head from her shoulders and wiped my face dry.

“You should answer it.”

Krystal grudgingly answered her phone with irritation, before she straightened up.

I had the same tingling of unease as I shuffled closer to Krystal, who stood up and brushed her hair back rapidly.

She cut the phone and bit down on her bottom lip before looking up at me.

“I need to go now, but I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“What happened, why do you look so flustered?” I questioned as Krystal was quickly rushing out of my room and down the hallway to leave.

“Aniyo, nothing happened, my company are just being bastards. I’m supposed to be on a break but they called me to attend a radio recording today! Ya, good luck with University! We’ll have lunch next week, I promise!”

She flew down the stairs and opened the front door, giving me a huge hug and two kisses before putting her face mask on and sliding into a black car which was already parked at the front door.

I watched her get in and drive away as my heart sunk to loneliness yet again.

I stayed still on the front porch, inhaling the blissful, Sunday afternoon LA sunshine as my fingers caressed a familiar dainty necklace which I never took off once this past year.

*************

 “Minnie, wake up! You’ll be late for your first day!”

I stretched my arms and instantly scrunched up as a familiar pang of pain shot down my lower belly yet again.

“What’s the time...?” I groaned as I slithered my hand under my soft pillow, feeling for my phone.

September 5th.

Yikes.

It was 8.30am on Monday morning already and my first lecture of this year was at 9am.

I sprung out of bed and wrenched my eyes open to the sight of Mum cradling a quiet Taehee in a front baby carrier as she was ironing my clothes for me.

“Mum, leave it, its fine! Ya, are you sure you’ll be okay with the twins? All by yourself?” I asked as I quickly got dressed and ran to the en suite where I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

“I have enough experience already young lady,” Mum replied as she was making faces at Taehee who was giggling cutely.

I smiled before I kissed and held Taehee’s small, soft hands as she was now staring at me with wide, brown eyes.

I grabbed my bag and ran over to the twins’ room to check on Taewon who was still fast asleep.

Shit, he looks so much like Taehyung.

I picked him up and gently cradled him before tucking him back into his cot and running downstairs to make sure Mum was supplied with enough pumped milk for both the twins.

“I’ll come back straight after my lecture, so I’ll definitely be back by 1pm. Mum, are you sure that you’ll be fine?” I repeated with a high pitched voice.

Mum stared at me with her huge hazel eyes and sat me down on the kitchen stool before brushing my bangs back and tying my hair in a high ponytail like she used to back in school.

“Don’t worry about me, my love. I want you to go to University and focus on your degree. No more messing up or worrying, I’m here, I’m your Mother and the Grandmother of these beautiful babies. Everything will be okay.”

I slowly nodded and pushed away the breakfast Mum had already prepared.

I stared at her and wondered how she managed to stay so positive and survive so much, how did she manage to juggle her career as well as a daughter, at my age?

My heart broke at how I mercilessly hooked onto Dad’s lies like a small goldfish, how I doubted my Mum’s unconditional love for me all those years, how much I thought she just didn’t care.

I just know God has given me two babies so that I can appreciate how hard it must have been for Mum at my age with just one, and even then I was unappreciative of her Motherly love and efforts.

If Mum wasn’t here with me today, no way in a million years would I be able to breathe properly, let alone leave the house to go and study again.

Mum caught me staring at her and widened her eyes, “What are you still doing sitting here? Just because your University is a five minute walk, doesn’t mean you can take liberties like this young lady! Off you trot!”

Mum scurried over and pushed me out of the front door as I fixed my bag and took one look at myself in the full body mirror hung on our porch.

The dress Mum ironed for me was a cute one which sat above my knees and my shoes were cute platforms too.

My hair was tied up and my bangs left out, with my nerd glasses covering my tired eyes as I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door behind me.

If Mum hadn’t chosen this outfit today, I’d probably have come out in an old top and jeans; I honestly didn’t care about my looks any more.

I checked my watch, it was five minutes to 9am.

I sped up my pace as I recalled the information Krystal told me.

I couldn’t get my head around Appa actually killing someone, and that too, Taehyung’s stepdad?

And Jimin broke up with Irene, haha that was one rollercoaster of a relationship.

I’d already reached my University before I knew it as my feet dragged me to the main lecture hall, where everyone was already quietly seated, listening to the lecture.

I didn’t dare look around as the door creaked shut.

I scuttled to the nearest free seat as I apologised to the students around me for my disruption.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. I don’t want any latecomers this year, or that door, see that one there? It will be locked.”

My cheeks flushed bright red as I felt faces turn in my direction and could hear a few sneers of laughter before I fumbled with my laptop.

I ended up enrolling for East Asian Studies, so I can go on to work as a translator or a teacher one day.

The University knew about my Basketball talent and also offered me minor studies in Sports which I took up and so my timetable this year was pretty hectic.

After the gruelling lecture was over, everyone was packing their bags and talking to friends they already made as I made an effort to slide out as quick as I came in.

Just then, I felt someone tap my shoulder as I turned around.

“Is this yours?”

I stared at the boy’s outstretched hand before I looked at his face; he had asked me in Korean.

He was holding my anti-depressants as I felt a wave of embarrassment flood over me, before I nodded quickly and took them from him with both hands before bowing and turning back around.

To my misfortune, the door was jam packed with students trying to leave, so I stood in the same position awkwardly, waiting to find room to push through.

“Ya, why is nobody moving?” His deep voice boomed from behind my hair which made me jump up and girls in front turned around, giggling at him.

Noticing my surprise, he gently laid his hand on my shoulder, “Joesonghamnida, sorry if I startled you.”

“Don’t touch me,” I cruelly replied in English before pushing my way through the crowd.

I instantly regretted how mean I sounded, but it was too late now, I was already up the stairs and needed to get through the hallway to the outside lawn of the campus.

I tiptoed and looked around, why was it so packed?

Nobody was even trying to move forward, they had all stopped and I could only hear buzzing of different languages as girls were clutching onto each other.

Just then, I overheard some American girls speaking amongst themselves excitedly.

“Are the rumours true? Why would they be here though?”

“I know right! Here of all places! I’ve been watching them since their debut; I swear God has granted my wish!”

“But how could you understand their pre-debut stuff?”

“Duhh...English subtitles obviously!”

They both laughed out loud before resuming their conversation, and I didn’t want to hear anymore.

I felt sick as strange sensations of butterflies were crawling up my empty stomach.

This time, some Asian girls squashed next to me started speaking in broken English.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe Oppa is actually here! I think I’m going to cry!”

I tapped one of them on the shoulder as she turned around to me.

“Why is there such a crowd? Who’s coming?” I asked quietly as her mouth hung open in disbelief.

“You don’t know?!”

I looked blankly at her and her friend who were both annoyed at my lack of knowledge, before she took out her phone and showed me a tweet.

“Look! Its BTS, you know BTS? Are you Korean?” She started interrogated me as I could taste vomit in my mouth.

I tried stepping away, but only bumped into other students.

“Ya, she’s so weird, I just asked her a simple question!”

“Poor girl must be in shock, she can’t believe BTS are actually performing at our University.”

“Yeah maybe...But V oppa! Omo, he’s so handsome! I can’t wait to see him in real life, even if I smell his scent, my life will be complete!”

I needed to go from here now.

I tried to run away from them, and now they’ve all come here, where can I run to?

I looked around desperately, but could only see students, mainly girls blocking any possible way out of this hectic crowd.

Krystal wasn’t exaggerating, they had gained immense popularity in this past year, but why would they come to America?

Shouldn’t they stay in Asia so that they can build themselves more to an audience who relates to them better?

Or have they already achieved that?

I had no time to think as I was barging through a protesting crowd who thought I wanted to get in front of them.

It was fall, and the brown leaves were dropping crisply off the trees, but this crowd was generating a lot of unwanted heat which was making everyone even more agitated than they already were.

“Sorry, sorry, excuse me please, sorry, I just want to go home!” I tried explaining as I pushed through the statue like crowd.

Some students pushed me hard in anger as I was causing an obvious disruption.

Soon, I was at the front of the crowd and felt overjoyed at the refreshing feeling of the cool Autumn breeze.

“You! Stop right there!”

I heard a girl’s loud voice as she dragged me back by my bag, so I came crashing into her.

“Ya! Why did you do that?” I asked with frustration as she eyed me down viciously.

Everyone was watching us, and I felt a surge of anger rise in me as to why she was stopping me from going home.

“Because you can’t push in like that! We’ve been waiting here for hours and you’ve only just come!” She hissed at me as the other frontline girls of the crowd were nodding in agreement.

I looked around with disgust at their mean attitudes.

“I just want to go home; I honestly don’t care about whose coming here. Trust me, I really don’t. So don’t be so rude and keep your hands to yourself!” I yelled back at her.

She was an American girl with blonde hair who obviously thought she was the bee’s knees, and immediately reminded me of Sooyoung.

Just as I thought, she couldn’t take the fact that I stood up to her like that, so when I turned on my heel to walk off, she stuck her leg out and tripped me up so I dropped face first on the ground.

Heat soared to my cheeks as my body shook with pain and anger.

I tried to get up and wanted to fight back, but I guess my body wasn’t as strong as it used to be.

They all started cackling in unison at my dismay.

“What a doofus!”

“Good one Sam, that’ll teach her not to mess with American ARMY!”

Just as I was about to lift myself up, their cackling turned into choked gasps as they all started screaming at the top of their lungs.

The sudden loud noise momentarily deafened me, before I regained my senses and heard furious clicking of cameras.

“Oppa!”

“Rap Monster, we love you!” 

“Rap Monster, you’re so hot!”

“Oh my god, it’s J-Hope!”

“J-Hoooopppppeee!”

I lost my balance as I heard their names being called from behind, but couldn’t see how they looked as all sorts of emotions were running through my frail body.

“Get her out of the way! She’s in their way!”

The girls were directing their anger at me as I felt a manly hand forcefully drag me up by my arm and throw me harshly to the side.

I furiously turned around to the man who dragged me off.

He must be their manager and I saw how annoyed he looked at me just lying there, blocking the way of these untouchable k-pop idols, BTS.

Untouchable, yeah right.

I was still in the front with the American girls, rubbing my arm from the marks his strong grip must’ve left, but they didn’t seem to care about my presence anymore as they started shrieking louder at someone else who was coming our way with his head down.

He was wearing a snapback backwards which revealed his pale forehead and his face was covered with a white face mask.

Someone probably just woke him up from his sleep; he had the latest hi-fi headphones on as he was slowly bopping his head to a rhythm.

It was Yoongi.

Min Yoongi who was the star in basketball, one of my closest friends, and the best rapper Daegu has known.

“Sugaaaaa! Awww Yoongi oppa’s listening to music!”

“Suga, look this way! Oh my god, he looked at me!”

The American girl called Sam started hysterically crying on the spot as ‘Suga’ looked in her direction, waving his pale, veiny hand at her.

I closed my eyes and briefly remembered how they all used to practice in that abandoned shed behind Daegu High School, and that’s when I first heard Yoongi’s stage name that he was releasing underground rap tracks under.

I opened my eyes and this time, instead of me clapping and cheering for them, hundreds of girls were surrounding BTS and screaming their names individually.

Namjoon, Hobie and Yoongi were now stuck in front of us, with their one manager desperately trying to make a path for the boys, his glasses slightly being knocked off his nose in the rush.

They only had two bodyguards with them, but these were burly American bouncers who looked heavier than a fire truck.

I also realised that there were still four more members of BTS and no way could I afford being noticed by any one of them, especially not Taehyung.

Or Jimin.

I looked around frantically, but this time there was actually no way I could squirm through to leave through the campus gates.

From the sound of it, I could tell that the maknae line and Seokjin must have just gotten out of their van.

Girls were now crazily pushing the rapper line forward in their rush to get to the other members.

I gulped and felt dizzy, arms and hands were hitting the top of my head and I was worried my glasses would get knocked off in this chaos.

There was no hope for my ears; I was deafened by the constant screaming so I let my hands drop from the cupping position I maintained this whole time.

If the international fans were so crazy, I could only imagine how passionate the Korean fans must be.

I shuddered at the thought of any one of them ever finding out I was the girl who was once so close to them all.

I was the Mother of one of the member’s children...

Just then, I felt a pair of strong eyes watch me continuously.

I dared to try and meet them as I slowly looked up from my glasses.

I instantly regretted my decision as my eyes locked with Yoongi’s cat-like eyes that were momentarily lazy before they slowly grew wider than I’d ever seen them grow before.

His hand moved his face mask down as his mouth was hanging open at the sight of me.

My eyes never left his once, I was unknowingly letting Yoongi gaze into my soul, I was letting him in my thoughts and this couldn’t happen, not again.

Now he knows where to find me, he knows I’ve been in LA this whole time.

I broke eye contact first and looked around rapidly, until I saw a small gap form behind Hoseok and barged through, ignoring the shrills and shouting at my insolence.

“Oh, oh, omo!” I heard Hobie get flustered in the rush as I apologised to him in my head before covering my face and running past the fresh crowd which had now gathered outside the University campus.

I ran past the vans of media and TV journalists until I came to my road and took a quick breather before resuming running down the hill until I came to our house, the biggest one on the street, and flung open the door before slamming it shut behind me.

I leant against the mahogany door and slid down on the floor.

I breathed in and out.

Heavy, deep breaths of shock and bewilderment.

History loves repeating itself, and this was the prime example of that.

I tried to calm down, but could only remember Yoongi’s wide eyes glaring at me, with that same knowing stare he’s always had.

“You’re back already?”

I looked up from my knees and saw Mum standing in the hallway, welcoming me with an uneasy smile.

I stared at her and nodded slowly, “Where are the twins?”

“Sleeping, it took forever to quieten them down! They wanted you,” Mum replied, stepping closer to me as I jumped up and walked past her.

“Minnie, what’s wrong?”

I stopped and turned back to stare at her worried expression.

“When’s Ruiji coming back?” I asked, changing the subject.

Ruiji had gone to China to support Jackson and Got7 with their first set of Asian concerts last week and so the house was really quiet without him.

I’d grown to love him like an Uncle more than a stepdad or a fatherly figure, and he was always so lively and knew how to make things better.

I guess Jackson has taken after him.

“Well that’s what I wanted to speak to you about. Ruiji wants us to come to Korea where Got7 will be having their final Asia concert. I checked online and you break up next month for mid-term holidays and-”

“You go. I have to stay here with the babies,” I replied curtly from the middle of the stairs.

“Don’t be like that, you know we’ll take them with us, it’s not a problem,” Mum said with a firmer tone.

I shook my head once, “I don’t want to go to Korea any time soon anyway. Jackson will understand. You go. I’ll be fine.”

Mum snorted, “You won’t be fine that’s the thing. Come on Minnie, it’ll be a good break.”

“Mum, what don’t you understand? Listen, if worst comes to worst, Krystal’s Mum lives ten minutes away and Krystal is here until Christmas anyway. Look, you go and come back once the concert is over. I can’t go back to Korea, not yet anyway,” I replied assertively as Mum sighed.

She shook her head and glared at me before opening the front door.

“Where are you going?” I shouted after her.

“Someone has to get the groceries, and I don’t think it’s you,” Mum shouted back childishly as I shook my head.

Sometimes she’s so mature and handles things extremely adult-like, but most of the times I feel as if there are three babies living in one house.

I creeped up the stairs and pushed open the door of the twins’ pastel coloured room as I watched my two angels curled up into small balls, fast asleep.

They had one massive cot which they both slept in because I don’t want them to get into the habit of separating from each other.

The cot was baby pink and baby blue, with a matching blue and pink baby-friendly blanket wrapped around them both.

Even if one day I’m not there for them, I want them to grow up with the attachment of each other and protecting one another no matter what the weather.

Taehee was born weaker and younger and so it’s almost destined that Taewon should grow up sheltering and loving her warmly as an older brother and best friend.

As I stared at them, I remembered all the times that I thought of aborting these blessings that were finally in my arms.

I remembered how Taehyung was left in the blue for months about whether I was actually pregnant or not.

He was so excited at the thought of having a child of his own; he was even prepared to give up his dream of becoming an idol if it meant looking after his child.

I laughed in isolation at how Taehyung would react to the knowledge that he has two children, not just one.

I wonder if Taehyung even realises that right now, a girl and a boy are growing up without his shadow over them, without his protection.

I always have too many wondering thoughts which end up going nowhere.

I looked around and saw that Mum had left their cot mobiles revolving and playing slow nursery rhymes in an obvious effort to get them tired.

I kneeled down and watched them both sleeping and breathing for what felt like hours before I rested my head on their cushioned floor and fell asleep too.

I don’t know how long I was asleep for, but it sure was a blissful sleep.

One of the best I’ve had in months, I should sleep here more often.

I woke up to the sound of loud voices and laughter from the street below as I looked down to check if Taewon and Taehee were getting disturbed by the sudden noise.

Bless them, they sleep like angels and honestly, they are such good children, I’ve never gone crazy in trying to get them to be quiet or sleep.

I smiled and chuckled at the sight of Taewon’s small chubby arm reaching out and nestling in Taehee’s straight, silky brown hair.

As I walked to the window, I felt anger rise in me, how can people be so inconsiderate and loud?

Argh, I should go outside and tell them to shut up.

I looked out and saw a group of boys who were followed by a cameraman going into various different houses and performing for whoever was opening the door.

My eyesight had become weaker and so I couldn’t make out the faces without my glasses or contact lenses, but the noise was growing louder and louder which was annoying me even more.

I shut the window and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind me before storming down the stairs.

No one has consideration for anyone anymore, it’s nearly evening and they should be in their homes!

And Mum said this road was ‘civilian friendly’.

Yeah right, more like hooligan central.

I predetermined that regardless of who was outside, or how big and scary they’d look, I wouldn’t rest until I gave them a piece of my mind.

First BTS decided to storm up in my University on my first day, then those stupid American girls trying to get rude to me, then Yoongi staring the life out of my soul, Mum’s lame proposition of going to Korea and now this. 

Just as I flew across the landing about to turn the golden door handle, the doorbell rang and I instantly opened the door.

“Hello, we-”

My body froze.

Every inch of me was frozen as Yoongi and Seokjin were standing on my porch, looking at me with the same amount of shock I was in right now.

What the hell was going on?

Why were they everywhere?

I looked at Yoongi who was wearing the same black snapback as before with his pale, dewy skin glistening in the sunlight; before my eyes settled on Seokjin who had a brown fringe covering his eyebrows, yet his eyes and mouth were both as wide as ever.

Before anyone could say anything, before anyone could break the deathly silence, I turned around and tried to slam the door shut.

Omo, it wasn’t closing!

Why would destiny be doing this to me?

As I tried closing the door, I realised Yoongi wedged his black boot in so that the door would stay open.

“Minnie – let’s just – talk,” Yoongi tried to speak calmly, yet there was desperate undertone in his voice.

“Suga, don’t do this,” I heard Seokjin murmur from beside him, but Yoongi wasn’t listening as he was now pushing his body through my front door.

“It’s now or never, cover for me,” Yoongi replied quickly as he gave one final barge and my efforts were wasted.

“Don’t film this part, he’s speaking to an old s-school friend,” I heard Seokjin stammering, trying to explain this mess to presumably their cameraman. 

I stumbled forward as Yoongi had toppled himself into my house and a second later, closed the door firmly behind him.

My breaths were heavy as I breathed in and out, trying to absorb what just happened.

In the space of one day, Yoongi has read my soul and was now in my house.

It takes just one day to change everything.

I hadn’t seen this boy in ages and now here he was, in my house in LA, and so far away from Daegu.

I didn’t know what to say and so my first instinct was to run away.

“Stop running away Minnie,” Yoongi muttered after me as I stopped in my tracks.

I was heading for the stairs; there would be no reason for Yoongi to stay here any longer if I wasn’t downstairs entertaining his curiosity.

“Running away? This isn’t called running away; it’s called living in peace!” I hissed back as I glared at Yoongi’s made up face.

He was a polished k-pop star now from head to toe, and he’d lost so much weight.

His face was much more defined and I never thought his jaw could get any chiselled and sharper than it was one year ago, but it was as sharp as a knife.

He raised his eyebrows carelessly as he stepped over to me.

I stepped back into the stairs until he stopped only inches from my face.

I tilted my head back as I could see every part of his face so clearly, none of his features had changed, especially not his cat-like eyes.

They were still so friendly and understanding.

All of a sudden, Yoongi leaned into me and wrapped his arms gently around my shoulders, engulfing me with his innocent fragrance of deep blackberry and dusty vanilla.

I was shocked and stood still under his embrace, Yoongi has never hugged me like this before, I don’t think he’s ever even hugged a girl, or at least from what I know.

I finally gave in and lifted my dead arms up, patting his back and blinking rapidly so that no more tears would try to fall.

“You...you’ve never-”

He cut me off, “And I never will, this was only because I genuinely missed you Minnie.”

My eyes dropped to my white socks as I couldn’t keep all the tears in.

“Even though it’s only been a year, we’ve all missed your presence and the carefree moments we shared. Ya, you missed our debut as well!”

I finally looked up and saw Yoongi’s eyes were glazed over, but I knew he’d never ever let them fall.

“Congratulations, you guys have become really huge. Even girls here go crazy over you,” I replied back with a lump in my throat.

Yoongi shook his head once, “This is nothing. We want to get bigger, we will never stop, Bangtan will only rise from here.”

I nodded slowly and looked past him to the front door, “Why are you here?”

“We’re shooting a reality show in Los Angeles. Sorry about before at the University, our manager is really protective over us,” Yoongi explained genuinely as I waved my hand.

“Aniyo, it’s okay. You guys are B-T-S now, I should be more careful.”

Yoongi pierced my eyes with his as he smirked, “It was you who came up with our name in the first place so don’t try to take the piss now.”

I chuckled and shook my head, “Ya, I didn’t know it would stick like this!”

“Well-”

Just then, the baby monitor broke our silence, as the twins had woken up and were bawling their eyes out, their cries echoing through the house.

I quickly looked to Yoongi, whose face instantly ignited with joy.

“Is that...are they...?” Yoongi stammered as his eyes started to smile.

I sighed and bit down on my lip, of course they had to cry right now.

I nodded slowly as Yoongi let out a yelp of childish delight, and if I wasn’t mistaken, he was becoming restless standing on his two feet, he wanted to run upstairs and see them.

“Come on then,” I beckoned Yoongi to follow me upstairs as he sprinted behind me like lightening.

I stopped outside their room and could hear them crying as I turned around to stare at Yoongi.

I was about to tell him not to tell anyone else, but I figured there was no point; he was too excited to rationally think about anything.

As soon as Yoongi came in the room, his gummy smile stretched from each corner of his ears as he started laughing out loud.

“Aigooooo! Ya! Two of them?!”

I couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction as he walked over to their cot and knelt down so he was face to face with their small bodies.

“OMO! A girl and a boy! Ya! He looks exactly like Taehyunga! Haha!” Yoongi yelled happily as he was now picking up a crying Taewon.

He cradled Taewon in his arms, and couldn’t stop staring at his face as he shook him gently to make him stop crying.

It was of no use as Taewon reached out his small, chubby hands to me.

I took him out of a laughing Yoongi as he went to pick up Taehee.

“She’s absolutely beautiful...” Yoongi’s smile faded as he was genuinely falling in love with baby Taehee.

I was surprised to see Taehee stopped crying as soon as she laid her almond shaped eyes on Yoongi.

“What have you called them?” Yoongi asked me gently as he and Taehee were having intense eye contact.

“Taewon and Taehee,” I replied quietly as Taehee lifted her chubby hand out and started stroking Yoongi’s chin.

I pretended not to see a tear drop off Yoongi’s dewy face and land on Taehee’s pink jumpsuit as he quickly sniffed and placed Taehee back in her cot.

I did the same and placed a calm Taewon next to her as they both started rolling around and playing with each other.

I stared at Yoongi who was speechless and gazing into space.

“Yoongi, are you alright?” I asked foolishly as he sharply turned to look at me.

His expression immediately changed from soft to stone cold as he looked once more at the twins before grabbing onto my bony wrist and dragging me outside the baby room.

He let go of me and closed the room door.

“When are you going to tell Taehyung? For how long are you going to deprive him of what’s rightfully his?”

“I – I...”

“You what? Minnie, this can’t go on forever. For months, Taehyung was detached from all of us, he used to fake his laughter and cry behind closed doors. Ya, I know it was probably harder on you, but the both of you together can make this work!”

I looked into Yoongi’s questioning face as I shook my head.

“What’s going to happen to BTS then? Huh? Kim Taehyung is a long lost father of two twins? How well would that set with your fans and the whole of Korea?”

Yoongi clenched his jaw, “Just by telling him this information won’t make BTS collapse.”

I laughed patronisingly, “Yoongi ah, don’t pretend like you don’t know how Taehyung is. Once he finds out, he won’t stop visiting them. Until I figure out what to do, don’t tell anyone about the twins. Not even Jin...jehbal.”

We exchanged silent eye contact for some time before Yoongi nodded.

“I won’t force you, I’m only advising you. If that’s how you want it, then fine. But you have to take my number and call me if ever you need anything until you decide when to tell Taehyung.”

I shook my head, “Gwenchanha, it’s okay, I’m always going to be fine.”

Yoongi sighed impatiently, “I’m not going to tell you again. Take my number, I need someone to vent to at times. I’ve never opened up to anyone apart from you and Bangtan. I can’t be asked to explain myself further.”

I chuckled and took Yoongi’s number before miscalling him so that he had mine.

“Good. I have to go now, but promise me you’ll take care of yourself and Taewon and Taehee. Ya, if I’m to be their Samchon, I want to see them growing up so make sure you send me pictures of them every now and then,” Yoongi half-smiled as he started walking down the stairs again.

Just before we reached the bottom, I tapped his shoulder so he turned around.

“Yoongi...how is Taehyung doing now? I mean, has he forgotten that I might’ve had his child by now?”

Yoongi nodded, “We’re all telling him to forget about the past and Big Hit fed him a lie about you having a miscarriage but Taehyung, well, of course he doesn’t believe a word of it. That’s until Namjoon started convincing him too.”

The lump in my throat was making me sick, a miscarriage?

That’s such a horrible thing to say to someone as sensitive as Taehyung.

But then again, Taehyung does believe anything anyone tells him, his old habits will die hard.

_I’ll always be waiting for you. You were my first love and you’ll be my last love too._

I shook my head as my eyes widened in shock.

Where was my mind drifting off to?

“I know it’s a terrible lie, but someone had to convince Taehyung, he needs to concent-”

“Jimin! How has Jimin been?”

Yoongi looked un-amused at how I cut him off mid speech, before he nodded twice.

“Our Jiminie handles things extremely well. You have to realise that ARMY give us so much love that momentarily we forget about all the depression in our personal lives. No one really speaks much of the past and so no one really gets upset,” Yoongi informed me as he continued walking down the stairs.

Just as Yoongi was approaching the door, I tapped him on the shoulder again.

“When will I see you next?” I choked, unable to hold back the sadness of having to say goodbye once more.

Yoongi smiled at me genuinely, before cupping my face with one hand.

“I don’t know. But as I said, you have my number and I have yours. If you ever feel alone, don’t worry, you’ve always got an unconditional friend in me.”

My smile trembled as Yoongi wiped my tear away with his veiny thumb.

“Make sure to watch us on TV, always support us and never give up on anything, especially not those beautiful children. I’ll see you around.”

As soon as Yoongi left and the front door shut behind him, I ran over to the lounge where I could see everything from behind the netted curtains on our large window.

Yoongi was met with an angry camera crew and the rest of Bangtan who could only assume the worst since Yoongi was in here for quite a while.

I could just about hear what everyone was saying as I pressed my ear on the slightly open window, careful not to move the curtains.

“Why were you in there for so long?” A chunky Korean guy with frameless glasses interrogated Yoongi menacingly.

It didn’t look like their manager, maybe he was another guy looking after them in LA.

“It was an unexpected meeting with an old friend from high school. Ya, I don’t want any rumours to start spreading. He left Daegu for University, remember?” Yoongi lied curtly as he nodded to Namjoon.

Namjoon gave Yoongi a sideways glance before he nodded his head, automatically defending his hyung without knowing what the truth was.

Namjoon looked the same, except his hair was dyed a light shade of brown which somehow made him look drop dead gorgeous.

Looking around at them, they’d all lost so much weight!

My eyes finally laid on Taehyung as my heart wouldn’t stop doing somersaults.

His once orange hair was now a light brown colour as he was wearing a snapback on backwards with a black and white checked shirt and black shorts.

Obviously, he was still as handsome as ever.

A heartthrob, a liar, a flirt, my best friend, my soul mate...

I dragged my eyes off Taehyung and looked over at Jungkook who, wow.

Jungkook had rapidly grown; he looked very manly and was probably the muscliest out of them all.

His genes were really doing him favours.

Just then, I heard a familiar, cheery laugh as my eyes darted to Jimin.

My heart filled itself with happiness, happiness which I hadn’t been able to enjoy in a while.

“Ya, stop interrogating Suga hyung! Let’s go to the next house, we have to win the prize! Coolio sunbaenim already punished Taehyunga for being silly, gaja!”

Jimin, how can you always be so graciously positive?

The only thing different about Jimin was that he too lost weight, but even he was growing up into a proper man, his arms were more muscly than before, but his eye smile was still as captivating as ever.

“Jimin’s right, let’s goooooo!” Hobie chanted cheerfully.

He never changed and there was no reason for Hoseok to change, he’d always been so handsome and pretty, even his physique was always the best.

I rested my palm on the window pane as I had a deep urge to run outside and shout after them that I, Song Jasmine, was right here.

Why am I always so restricted behind walls and windows?

Ya, if only Yoongi could tap Taehyung and Jimin and point to my house.

If only they could both come running and knock my door down and drag me away from my loneliness.

Just as they were all walking with their arms around each other and resumed acting silly in front of the huge camera, Taehyung stopped in his tracks.

Shit, did my wish come true?

I stepped back, scared of what I truly wanted as Taehyung turned to walk back in this direction.

Something was stopping him; something was pulling him towards me.

“Taetae! Ya, this way!”

Jimin ran up behind Taehyung and dragged him by his collar to where they were going as Taehyung shook his head and gave Jimin a rectangular box smile.

“Oh, omo, where was I going?” Taehyung giggled childishly as Jimin put his arm playfully around Taehyung.

“I don’t know, but we never look or walk back, remember?”

Taehyung and Jimin shared serious eye contact before they chuckled and started dancing on the spot.

“Ya, what are you two doing? We have no time to mess around!” The same chunky Korean guy with glasses warned Jimin and Taehyung.

They both ran down the pavement, catching up with the rest of BTS as the sun was giving everything a deep orange glow.

“I just can’t say goodbye again...”

I sighed and dropped myself on the couch as a splitting headache overcame me.

Wae, why was my destiny so cursed?

What was I even being punished for?

I looked at the grandfather clock which just struck 7 pm as I pressed my temples tightly.

The time has passed to pray for miracles, I have to live life as though the past never happened.

I need to promise myself never to look or walk back, just as Jimin and Taehyung had promised each other.

Just then, my phone vibrated and shook me out of my thoughts as I had a message.

_Gwenchanha, it’ll be okay. Just count 1, 2, 3 and forget all the bad memories. Hold your own hand and laugh –Yoongi._

As soon as I read his text, my daunting worries melted away as I instantly took his warm advice and started laughing to myself.

It will all be okay, as long as I have my children, Krystal, Mum, Ruiji, Jackson, Yoongi and my confidence, nothing can bring me down.

Aish, when was Mum coming back with the groceries?

Oh well, she’s probably met one of her friends or something.

I might as well feed the twins and myself before preparing for bed.

After all, life must go on.

*****


	40. Forever Young

**_“Annyeonghaseyooooo family! Welcome to another episode of Keeping Up With The Stars...Korea version!”_ **

_B-T-S!_

_B-T-S!_

_B-T-S!_

_B-T-S!_

**_“Ya, ya, ya! Let me speak!”_ **

_B-T-S!_

_B-T-S!_

_B-T-S!_

**_“Haha! Army, Saranghae!”_ **

_Aigooo! Namjoonie oppaaa, we love you too!_

**_“Ai jinja haha...let’s start the live interview now...”_ **

_Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook..._

**_“B-T-S!”_ **

_Kyoyooo! Bangtan chanted with us!_

**_“Ige han madiro Bangtan Style...Ige han madiro Bangtan Style...Ige han madiro Bangtan Style! Bangtan Style, Bangtan Style! Yeahhh!”_ **

_Ige han madiro Bangtan Style! Omo Taehyungiiieeee! Hahaha!_

**_“Well I see Taehyung hasn’t changed at all since the last time I interviewed you, this is truly Bangtan’s style!”_ **

_B-T-S!_

**_“Big Hit first revealed them to us with ‘2 Cool 4 Skool’, their ‘Skool Luv Affair’ taking Asia by storm! Their studio album, ‘Dark and Wild’ grabbed the world’s attention before they released their chart topping ‘The Most Beautiful Moment in Life’ series! Two Japanese albums before their sexy album concept, ‘Wings’, stormed both domestic and international charts!_ **

**_They released two more studio albums with even sexier concepts, a Chinese album and another Japanese album, before they each took a break and went their own ways. They have the world in their hands and have won five Grammy awards amongst them! And now, for the first time in 9 years, exclusively, only on SBS, we have together...Bang-tan Son-yeon-daaaan!”_ **

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! B-T-S!_

_Bangtan Sonyeondan saranghae!_

_Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, BTS!_

_Kim Namjoon..._

**_“...It’s great to see Bangtan here on our show with their brand new comeback after doing 9 years of solo activities! Rap Monster, can you tell us what you’ve all been up to? How have you foetuses grown up so much, is the real question?!”_ **

**_“Haha, good question Leeteuk hyung. We decided that ARMY deserve to see more of us in our individual hobbies, and so we’ve given something special back to all our fans in numerous ways. Our maknae Jungkook, Jimin and Hobie opened up their own dance school, many Big Hit trainees practice there as well as anyone who wants to learn how to dance.”_ **

**_“So it’s for boys and girls?”_ **

**_“Of course. As is well known, Suga and I began a yearly talent contest which is a chance for the dancers to showcase their talents in.”_ **

**_“So Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok train the dancers who want to show themselves on your talent show?”_ **

**_“Yes that’s right. ‘Korea has talent’ is for anyone who is passionate about music just as we were 15 years ago. We are taking applications right now, so don’t delay!”_ **

**_“Daebak! ‘Korea has talent’ has indeed taken the nation by storm! What about Jin and Taehyung? Jin?”_ **

**_“Uh...well Taehyung and I have always had a passion for acting. I’ve been acting in Korean dramas and films, whilst Taehyung does international films.”_ **

**_“Ya, don’t be so modest Jin!”_ **

_Aigoooooo Jin, you’re so handsome!_

**_“Tell me something new! Hahaha! We’ve all worked out our muscles so much just for army!”_ **

**_“They still rely on me as their leader to make everything clearer. Jin hyung has been the lead character role for six consecutive internationally successful dramas!”_ **

_Oooooooooooooooooo!_

**_“...And our V has just wrapped up a Chinese martial arts film. ARMY, you already know how much love to give it. Did you all see his acting in the new Marvel film? Haha, he’s acted in a Bollywood film and four English films, all were the most commercially successful in their years, we are so proud of how successful he’s become.”_ **

**_“Ye absolutely, I agree. Congratulations Taehyung ssi, its strange how quick time flies! After the break, we reveal BTS’ brand new concept and also...let’s take a look into BTS’ love life! You don’t want to go anywhere!”_ **

_B-T-S! B-T-S! B-T-S!_

**_“Welcome back to Keeping Up With The Stars, where we get a chance to chat with the hottest stars around! I don’t even need to repeat who we have on the show, take a look for yourselves! Or hear it yourself! Whizz the camera over the thousands of fans that blocked our studio, the main street of Seoul and even cancelled train timings with their rush!”_ **

_Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook! BTS! Hwaiting! Army loves you! Thank you for coming back to us!_

**_“Haha, they still manage to say everything in unison after 9 years! Now, let’s get to the juicy gossip which Netizens are screaming over! Kim Taehyung you naughty boy! Ya don’t look to your Hyung’s for help, we have you cornered!”_ **

**_“Aish, what to say? Leeteuk hyung, have you seen the trailer to my new film?”_ **

**_“Yaa have you ever seen such a clever rascal?”_ **

**_“Hahaha, Hobie’s right. Go on Taetae, stop changing the subject!”_ **

**_“Yes I agree Jimin ssi. Taehyung ssi, let me just get straight to the cut. What is the truth behind this rumour of your long lost love? And that too, our nation’s beauty, Park Sooyoung aka Joy as we all know her?!”_ **

_Ahhhhhhh! Joy-ah! Saranghaeyoo!_

**_“Haha I guess we have Red Velvet fans in the crowd as well!”_ **

**_“Kyoyo! Look at Taehyung, he’s gone so red!”_ **

**_“Namjoon hyung loves pointing out the obvious.”_ **

**_“Ye-he! Our maknae has always been too brave for his own good!”_ **

**_“Aigo, this is the Bangtan we all remember! But it seems like all of you are slyly changing the subject. Taehyunga! Man to man, has the time come to protect Sooyoung ssi?”_ **

**_“Uh, haha, I don’t understand...”_ **

**_“Well, there’s no denying all the leaked pictures and videos of you two going on a secret holiday to Hawaii and secretly meeting after the K-World concert last month. And only last weekend, Sooyoung ssi was seen leaving your Gangnam penthouse at 5 am! Ya, don’t look at me like that, I’m just here to help ARMY!”_ **

**_“How can I answer when so many eyes are on me?”_ **

**_“Yaaa! This is his fox instincts erupting. He did a thank you speech with the President in front of the whole country and it broadcasted live on fifty channels worldwide! He’s trying to avoid the question.”_ **

**_“Yoongi hyung, must you expose me like that?”_ **

**_“So we’ll take it as a yes then? Are wedding bells ringing?”_ **

**_“Sooyounga certainly has a special place in my heart, but her schedule is very tight right now, so no bells any time soon.”_ **

**_“Any time soon? So maybe in the near future?”_ **

**_“No one knows the future, but uh, none of us are getting younger.”_ **

**_“Ya! Netizens! You heard it here first! Kim Taehyung has officially confirmed his relationship with Joy ssi and there’s a possibility for the biggest wedding Korea has witnessed in decades! Red Velvet’s Joy is currently shooting for a historical drama which ends next month, so watch out for-”_ **

I turned the TV off as a deep sigh escaped the back of my throat.

Taehyung lied.

What was I expecting?

Him to wait for me?

Wait to see his children?

Was I possibly expecting his heart to beat fast every day since I left Korea with the possibility that maybe, just maybe he’d see me again?

Ya, miracles don’t happen to people like me.

All that happens to cursed people like me are disappointments, depression and memories which are far beyond my ability to erase.

Not a week goes past without BTS breaking headlines all over Los Angeles, all over America and all over the world.

I graduated four years ago with the highest grade in my year and I went on to do three more years of specialised language classes.

Only last year I qualified as a professional translator and a month later, I landed myself a high flying job with the United Nations.

My work consists of translating from English to Korean and Japanese and yesterday morning, I opened an email telling me that I’ve been promoted to a higher position.

I was over the moon until I saw the attached details.

I would be moving, all expenses paid and provided, to Seoul.

What I was running away from for so long had finally caught up with me, Korea was calling me again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I don’t know what to do and I can’t make a decision like this on my own.

I opened my eyes and brushed my shaking fingers through my hair.

I don’t know what’s affected me more, the news of moving to Seoul, or the latest news that Taehyung and Sooyoung want to get married.

Hahaha, I’m such a gullible fool!

All those years ago when Taehyung left Sooyoung, all the drama that happened, what was it for?

Who was he fooling?

Ya, pabo, he fooled you.

The funniest thing is, I actually do manage to put aside all these ravenous thoughts and concentrate on my life, I’d even bought a luxury house in the best part of LA, and I live in Hollywood now.

Taewon and Taehee are 14 years old and have enjoyed the best education and classes in America.

They speak fluent English, Korean, Japanese, French and both achieve the best grades in their year.

Taewon is a bit naughty and does cause trouble, but he never leaves Taehee alone.

Taehee on the other hand, I wasn’t surprised when four of her teachers took me to the side encouraging that I support her to be a singer or go in the field of entertainment.

It was bound to happen that one of them would be musically gifted, but no way am I letting her ruin her life.

I’m not against it, but I’m not happy for her to pursue a career in music either.

Taewon and Taehee have grown up supporting and loving each other, not even Satan can split them apart.

Yet, Taehyung and my past have never stopped chasing me.

I walked around the large house and headed over to our massive kitchen to check on the supper I was cooking.

“Miss Jasmine, I’ve finished cleaning the house. Is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

I turned around and smiled at Rosella, my Italian housemaid.

“No, that’s fine for today Rosella. How about you stay for lunch? I’ve sent the driver to collect the twins, they’ll be home any minute now.”

She beamed at me and shook her head, “Thank you for the offer, but I need to go home and look after my husband. He’s fallen quite ill.”

I raised my eyebrows with concern and walked over to Rosella, she was in her mid forties and like a Mother to me.

Mum and Ruiji’s house was on the other side of LA and between my busy schedule and looking after the twins, I rarely had time to spend with Mum.

 “You should’ve told me this before! Here, take this. No, I won’t take no for an answer this time. Buy his medication and spend some time with him. When you’re feeling better then you can come back, but if you need more money, don’t hesitate to ask. Please, it’s the least I can do.”

Rosella tried to smile at me, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Thank you so much Miss Jasmine, May God bless you. Give Taewon and Taehee my love.”

We hugged again as she grabbed her coat and ran down the long, checkered hallway until I heard a door shut.

I sighed again and smiled to myself before checking on the beef stew that was bubbling away.

I chuckled to myself and tied my brown waves back in a high bun, I’ve fed the twins Korean food since they were babies and so their palette was very traditional and just like mine.

Just as I was setting the table, I heard the front door barge open and the sound of arguing echoed through the house and immediately lit up my heart.

“Taewon-ah, you need to stop being so controlling! No one does that here and look! You’re just getting into trouble because of it!”

“Well someone had to show that idiot Jason how a true man fights. Ya, why did you get so close to him in the first place? Is he your boyfriend? I’ll kill him!”

“Urgh! Why are you like this? Muuuum! Mum! Tell Taewon to leave me alone in school at least!”

“Ya! I’ll never leave you! Eomma! Eommaaaa! Where are you?”

I rushed over to the hallway and the sight of my beautiful children stretched a smile across my face.

“Eommaaaa!” Taewon crashed into me with his arms spread wide as he hugged me tightly.

Although he was only fourteen, he was growing up very well and was taller than me.

His voice was in the process of breaking and he had become the man of the house in his mind, he wanted to protect me and Taehee no matter what I said or told him.  

I hugged him back before sharply pulling him back and taking a good look at his face.

Every time I looked at Taewon, I would instantly be reminded of Taehyung.

He had grown to be a spitting image of his father; except his eyes were hazel and his face shape was like mine.

“Ya! Taewon, what happened to your face?”

He quickly looked away and covered his bruised eye as he tried to explain.

I was immediately jerked back to when Taehyung used to fight and hide his bruises from me as my eyes clouded with tears.

“He got into a fight! I told him not to, but he never listened to me!”

Taehee cut him off as she grabbed my hand and started staring at me with her big, brown eyes.

Anyone could tell Taehee was my daughter.

She had the same long, brown waves as me and she had my smile, but her eyes, lips and personality was exactly like Taehyung.

Taewon had his Father’s ego and handsome aura, but that’s about it.

Taewon was very sensitive and he always cared about giving to others before taking himself, he was very patient and his heart was filled to the brim with love.

Taehee on the other hand was very hot headed and stubborn, a mixture of myself and Eonni.

Although she was sensitive as well, she had the talent of reading people like books with her wide, hooded, cat-like eyes.

“Taewon, how many times have I told you to keep out of trouble?”

Taewon tilted his head, “Sorry Mum. But – but it was his fault! He was getting too close to Taehee and Eomma, you know I can’t stand that!”

I chuckled and ruffled his fluffy, chestnut brown hair, “You can’t beat up every guy who tries to talk to your sister. I know you don’t like it, but instead of hurting him you could’ve spoken to him about it, or told Taehee to stay away instead.”

Taewon hugged me again, “Mianhae Eomma, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset pabo. I just got worried, that’s all.”

I looked over to Taehee, who was too busy texting away.

“Taehee, who are you messaging that’s so important? I hope you aren’t getting involved with any boys. You’re too young for all of that,” I sternly said as Taehee flung her hair to the side, ignoring me.

Taewon and I exchanged glances as I walked over to Taehee and snatched the phone out of her hand.

“Ya!”

I glared at her with raised eyebrows as her dewy cheeks tinted red.

“That’s not how I’ve taught you to speak to me. I should never have let Jackson buy you this phone, I never see you do anything else other than text!”

Taehee scowled to the floor and let her long hair drop over her face as she sat on the indoor mahogany swing.

I instantly felt bad and told Taewon to go and get changed before we ate together.

I took a deep breath in and out.

Every day, I was sounding more and more like Appa, now I understood what he was going through all those times I was becoming infatuated with Taehyung.

Taewon stopped and quickly hugged Taehee before whizzing up the stairs; he truly loves her so much and can’t stand seeing her upset, even if it’s when I tell her off.

The swing rocked back gently as I sat down next to Taehee who had her hand cupped on her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” I softly said, brushing her silky locks behind her ear.

She didn’t look up at me, but instead leant back into my chest just as she used to when she was a toddler.

“Aniyo Mum. Don’t apologise, you’re right. You didn’t raise me up like this, I just have a lot going on right now.”

I’ve trained both of them to speak Korean at home, but English outside so that they never forget where they come from.

Or just in case they have to go back there one day...

I've raised Taewon and Taehee up like a Mother, but more a friend that they can always confide in.

I promised myself when I was a teenager that I would become my children’s best friends, even when they disobey me, yet I would keep a balance.

I would be the balance that my parents could never achieve with me.

“What’s up? Is this Jason on your mind?” I said with a teasing tone as Taehee finally turned to me with her deep eyes.

Aish, her eyes are exactly like Taehyung’s.

That bastard wants to forget all about me and marry Sooyoung, but has left me with his presence that I can never walk away from.

“Mum, why do you believe everything Taewon says? Urgh it’s not even like that. It’s just...we have a school project coming up. They want us to research our family tree and well, I only know yours. Jason was only trying to cheer me up,” Taehee said quietly as I bit the inside of my lip.

There was a brief silence.

“Taehee, your Dad was-”

Taehee cut me off, “Mum we break up from school tomorrow for Summer Vacations. Can we please go to Korea? I want to see Dad’s family. You always said they loved me and were waiting for me! You said your family was waiting for me too! Pretty please Eomma?”

My eyes widened as I tried to come up with another excuse.

I’d been avoiding Korea for fourteen years, I’d run out of excuses to tell the twins, and now they were growing older, they were becoming more rebellious and intrigued.

“That’s enough Taehee. Wash up before we eat supper. Ppalli!” I replied, not knowing what to say as Taehee stormed off, banging each step on purpose to try and express her anger.

“If you stamp that one more time young lady...”

Taehee stopped stamping, but I heard the slamming of her bedroom door as Taewon came rushing downstairs.

“What happened?” He asked innocently as I shook my head.

We waited for her on the dinner table until she finally came down, and her anger calmed down too.

Taehee and Taewon spoke about their day as we were laughing over the dinner table.

When I brought dessert out, they were talking and laughing amongst themselves excitedly whilst I just watched them and smiled.

Yet, a panging throb was racing through my body, sooner or later they’d have to go to Korea.

*****

“I’ve been trying to get through for ages!” Krystal shrieked down the line as I pulled the phone away from my ear.

“Ya, ya! Don’t bite my head off so early in the morning! Do you know you are 17 hours ahead of me! Selfish rat,” I replied harshly as Krystal started shouting again.

I couldn’t help but laugh as we spoke about trivial things, and she never stopped her habit of updating me on the latest showbiz gossip in Seoul.

Krystal hasn’t come over since last Christmas, when I held a Christmas party for the whole family.

Ruiji and Mum’s family came over; Krystal came over with her sister Jessica and Jackson came over with Mark from Got7 as well.

We hadn’t had a blast like that in years, not to mention how ecstatic Taehee became when she finally met Mark whom she was crazy over.

Taehee is the biggest k-pop lover in our area and so naturally she blasted the whereabouts of four k-pop stars all over social media which gained a lot of attention from journalists who bombarded the outside of our house gates.

We got the journalists removed and then gave out presents after the massive Christmas lunch.

That was when Jackson got Taehee and Taewon the latest phones, even though I was totally against it.

It was the coldest winter LA had seen in twenty eight years and there was even a drizzle of snow, yet no one had a chance to feel cold as we were all so happy together, playing games with mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

Jessica had to leave, but Krystal, Jackson, Mark and I went out to a Christmas party in one of Mark’s friends’ house whilst the twins were asleep and we met up with the rest of Got7 and partied like there was no tomorrow.

I hadn’t gotten drunk like that since the night the twins were conceived...

Anyway, we had a total blast last Christmas, but I haven’t seen anyone since.

“Krystal, I need help,” I cut her off.

I needed Krystal’s advice; she’d be the best person to ask for the dilemma I was in.

“What’s up? Have you spoken to Yoongi again?” She asked carefully as I chuckled.

Yoongi has been sending birthday and Christmas presents to the twins every year for fourteen years.

He never wrote who it was from until he shipped over their six year old birthday present and I immediately realised.

He shipped over a grand piano for Christmas with a handwritten note, _“I hope you use it well just like I did at your age. Love, sweet cheeks.”_

The handwriting was Yoongi’s from a mile off and not to mention that hideous nickname, sweet cheeks.

He is truly as sweet as sugar once you get to know him.

That’s when I decided to call him from the number he gave me when the twin’s were babies, and we spoke for a whole three hours about life, we both vented everything out to each other.

It was just like the days of Daegu High.

Turns out Yoongi’s love life is a bit of a shambles, but he wanted to tell me how much Taehyung had been affected by my departure.

Apparently he couldn’t believe that I had a miscarriage, but now, nine years later, I know that Kim Taehyung doesn’t give two shits about where I am, or even if I’m still alive.

Not even Jimin has made an effort to look for me.

Yes, I know that it’s better this way and I don’t want them knowing anyway, that’s why I moved all those years ago, but it would be nice, no?

But time is cruel and Taehyung’s moved on, I only live for my children’s happiness now.

I guess we are even.

“No, it’s not Yoongi. It’s – well, basically I’ve been offered a job promotion,” I replied to Krystal as I flung myself on the comfy corner sofa, rubbing my lower back.

The sun was bursting through the curtains and today was the twins’ last day of school before summer.

I needed to make this promotion decision before the end of the week or they’ll give it to someone else.

It was Friday now.

“That’s great news! Why were you hesitating to take it? Tell me you’ve already taken it, right?” Krystal exclaimed.

I started playing with my hair; I no longer have bangs, just a side parting.

“Krystal, give me a chance to speak. I know you have a reality show filming today, but concentrate on what I’m telling you and please give me a proper answer.”

Krystal paused before she spoke, “Okay, what’s the catch to this promotion then?”

“It’s in Seoul. The UN are covering all housing and expenses, but it’s a permanent job in Seoul. Ya, how can I move from LA to Korea, again?! It’s not just me this time; I’ll need to take the twins over too!”

I didn’t realise I was shrieking, until Krystal protested and told me to calm down and take deep breaths.

“...Minnie, I’ve always said everything happens for a reason and this is no exception. Put yourself aside and think about the children’s perspective. Didn’t you tell me that just yesterday; Taehee expressed her restlessness and wants to come to Korea? All these years, you’ve never let them deviate once from their culture and now they are teenagers, don’t you think it’s time for them to enjoy the childhood you cherish in memories?”

Fuck, this girl was so correct that I needed to say something against her.

“If it’s a permanent job, that means they have to move forever and say goodbye to all their friends! At fourteen years old, don’t you think it’s a bit unfair on them?” I replied carefully as Krystal sighed.

“Look, I’ve told you what I think. You’re just throwing something out there for the sake of it. Minnie, I know how much you’ve suffered over the years, I’ve seen how hard it’s been for you to raise the twins without their father. I know you’re scared that he’ll find them and take them from you, but if you have faith in your upbringing; that will never happen.”

I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes, oh why was Krystal speaking the truth?

“Krystal, I don’t think-”

She cut me off abruptly, “Ask the twins. Tell Taewon and Taehee the news and listen to what they have to say. Let them decide and actually do what they want, for once.”

“Krystal, what if they do say yes? They’re young and naive!” I protested, hoping Krystal would agree.

My hopes weren’t met.

“Minnie, you know what I’m saying is right. All your family is here and no one is getting younger. For fourteen years, you haven’t shown your face to them, again. Forgive me for saying it, but you’ve always despised Taehyung for running away when you’ve done it twice, you’ve run away two times for years on end. You two are more alike than you think.”

My mouth hung open, I didn’t expect Krystal to talk in such an insensitive way after she knows everything.

Just as I was about to shout at her, she said she needed to go and she’ll talk later.

“Arghhhhh!” I yelled out to myself, what the hell should I do?

A permanent job in Seoul, ya, our life was already set here!

Did I really need to go to Seoul for a better life?

Yeah the pay was better, my family were all there, luckily they were all still alive and Taehee is becoming more rebellious as the days go by.

She’s never asked me for anything directly, and the only time she did, I said no.

Taewon, my angel, he’s never even disobeyed me once!

Yet last night, I overheard them talking to each other, they both want to go to Korea, they both want to know where their roots are.

Just then, a familiar laughing burst through the front door as Taewon and Taehee had come home from their last day of school before the long Summer Vacation.

“Taehee, I didn’t know you could sing like that! Ya you pabo, you lied to me and said you had stage fright!”

“Well, now you know. Aishhhh, I’m starving! I didn’t even get any food at the end of year buffet! Mummy! Eomma!”

I quickly wiped my eyes and walked out of the lounge door as both Taewon and Taehee ran over to me with outstretched arms.

I’ve gotten them into the habit of kissing my cheek every time they leave for school and hugging me every time they come home.

“How was your day?” I asked both of them with a wobbly voice.

I had momentarily composed myself, but they both inherited their Father’s box shaped laugh which wasn’t helping my heart right now.

Taewon immediately knew something was wrong as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb; he was only fourteen and towering over me!

“Why are your cheeks damp? Ya! Who made you upset?!” He raised his voice as I took his hand down and smiled warmly at him.

I looked over at Taehee who had a worried look on her face too.

“Aish, come here the both of you!” I grabbed both of them and engulfed them with my hug before beckoning them to sit in the lounge next to me.

They looked at each other before turning to me.

“I need to talk with you both. Listen very carefully to what I’m about to say,” I had now composed myself and resumed my motherly voice.

“Mum, is everything okay?” Taehee asked worriedly as I cupped her cheek.

“Don’t interrupt me, and listen.”

Taehee made the action of zipping her lips as I continued.

My heart melted when she leant on Taewon’s shoulder and he started making circles on her scalp, ya, please let them stay like this forever!

“You both know I work for the UN as an interpreter for ministers and government officials etc, but now they’ve offered me a job promotion. It’s a brilliant promotion that people usually get when they are quite old. However, if I say yes, we will all have to move to Seoul. We will have to leave LA and relocate in Korea.”

I let that sink in as I carefully examined both their faces.

Taehee has the talent of putting on a poker face, but Taewon can’t conceal his feelings.

His face scrunched up in thought for a split second before he turned to look at his sister with what looked like a faint grin.

I bit on my cheek, I knew they would jump for joy, ya Krystal!

Soon enough, Taehee’s eyes darted to meet Taewon’s before they became half moons and a full fledge smile stretched her cheeks.

They were having a conversation with their eyes before they both turned to look at me in unison, beaming.

“When are we moving?!” They both said at the same time.

Oh shit, they are more excited than I thought.

“A-are you sure? Don’t you guys want some time to think about it?” I replied as they both shook their heads.

“We’ve been praying for the day you’d say this to us Mum! Aish, I can finally see my oppas!” Taehee burst out giggling as I frowned and turned to Taewon, but he looked just as excited.

“Ya! What about your friends? And school? Aren’t you going to miss them?”

Taewon shook his head firmly, “Eomma, we are the only Koreans in the year. Our friendship circle consisted of each other, a Japanese girl and a Chinese boy. They are both leaving as well! Next year, we won’t have any more friends anyway.”

Taehee nodded ferociously in agreement, “Exactly! Yuko is leaving for Japan! And whenever we opened our packed lunches, all the kids would make faces and walk away from us! Bloody American bastards...”

“Ya! Language!” I firmly warned Taehee as she apologised with regret.

I stared intently at both of their faces as they were analysing mine too with their wide, hooded eyes.

It was time to make another life changing decision.

When I told Mum, she said exactly what Krystal did; even Mum was telling me to take the kids to Korea which was surprising seeing how against she was for Dad to take me there when I was 17.

I sighed and knew I would regret saying this, but I had no other choice.

It was finally time to face my fears.

I slowly nodded, “Okay...I thought it would take longer to convince you but...”

I looked from Taewon to Taehee, they were still in their school uniforms and were both growing up very fast.

“Pack your bags, we’ll leave next Friday. Only take what you need, I’ll get Granddad Ruiji to ship everything else over in bulk,” I said slowly.

Taewon and Taehee both jumped on me at the same time as I fell back on the sofa and we all burst out laughing.

They were laughing from the top of their lungs with true happiness and joy, but a knowing shadow of events loomed over my heart, events which I knew we wouldn’t be able to escape.

*****

“Maybe I’ll get to see BTS! Omo, do you know how beautiful they are? Mum I don’t think you understand, they are like 30 years old and look so young! Aish, what to do?”

Taehee was jumping up and down on her seat as the plane was about to land.

“Ya, don’t talk such nonsense and put your seatbelt on, we are landing soon,” I replied firmly, ignoring her little fan girl moment.

I turned to check on Taewon who was fast asleep as I gently woke him up, we would be landing at Incheon airport in less than ten minutes.

Our flight was at 8 am, and when I went to their rooms to wake them up, I was shocked to see they were already ready.

They were extremely excited and I couldn’t get them to stop talking, unless they were eating, texting or falling asleep.

I make sure to take them on holiday once a year, so they were already used to travelling and flying on aeroplanes, but they had never flown to Far East Asia.

We were travelling first class, and a kind ahjussi let Taehee sit on the window seat whilst he sat next to me and we started talking about the current affairs in Korea.

Taewon was furious that he was talking to me and so I had to firmly tell him off, he couldn’t act like that in public.

**Annyeonghaseyo, we have now landed at Incheon International Airport and we hope you enjoyed your flight with Korean Air.**

**The outside temperature is currently 17 degrees Celsius and the time is 18:00 hours.**

**Kamsahamnida and we hope to see you soon. Annyeong!**

I thanked the ahjussi and told the twins to say goodbye to him as we took our hand luggage down and got let off the plane first.

“Annyeong!” The airhostesses said goodbye to each of us in turn and even gave Taewon and Taehee a goody bag as they bowed and thanked the cabin crew.

Seeing how much courtesy the twins showed made my head high with pride for my upbringing.

They couldn’t stop gawking and staring at everything with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Taewon had brought his professional camera and was clicking away whilst Taehee couldn’t stop grinning as the fastest internet connection in the world was at her fingers.

Once we grabbed our luggage, I sat them on the waiting chairs whilst I made a few calls.

When I told Mum we were moving to Korea, she told me to call her as soon as we landed and she mentioned something about her and Ruiji wanting to move to Hong Kong as well.

After I called Mum, I called Krystal who insisted we stay at her house until the rest of the luggage arrives.

“Aniyo Krystal, I’m going to take the twins to the penthouse which my company provided. Once they fall asleep, I’ll come to yours or you come over. Ya I know, I know. Mianhae, it’s just the twins have been so excited that they haven’t been able to sleep and I know they’re tired,” I apologised to Krystal before she cut the call angrily, vowing that she’d force us to live with her.

I looked over at the twins who were going to different duty free shops as I bit down on the inside of my cheek.

Should I call Appa?

What if he doesn’t pick up?

Krystal told me that Appa’s name was cleared for the murder of Taehyung’s stepdad and the protests died down years ago, yet there was an eerie aura about Halmeouni’s house.

Apparently the local teenagers have been scaring the neighbourhood children, saying that our house was haunted and bad things always happened there.

I decided to be brave and scrolled down the contact list on my phone until I saw Appa’s number.

I gulped and felt the world moving in slow motion around me as I pressed dial.

**The number you have called is no longer in use. Please try another number.**

My eyebrows shot up, Appa changed his number?

Well, it has been 9 years you pabo.

You changed your number as soon as you left Korea; you only gave it to Krystal, Jackson and Yoongi.

_Aish, why didn’t I give it to Jimin?_

I snapped out of weird thoughts as I decided to call Halmeouni’s home phone.

Shit, it was ringing.

Just when I was about to put it down because it was just ringing, someone picked up.

“Yeoboseyo?”

My heart was beating very fast, it was Appa’s voice.

He sounded just as he always did, his voice hadn’t changed one bit.

If Krystal never told me everything that happened whilst I was away, I’d have never known that Appa had gone through so much.

“Yeoboseyo?” He said again, with a firmer tone as I tried to catch my voice.

“Uh...annyeonghaseyo...” My voice was raspy and trailed off, but the deathly silence which followed told me that Appa knew it was me on the line.

The silence carried on for some time, before I heard a sniff.

“Minnie...is it really...you?”

I couldn’t control my heart as it crumbled hearing Appa’s voice so vulnerable and weak.

Only seconds ago he answered the call as normal and now it was killing me to hear him sound so devastated.

I don’t care about what happened in the past, I just want my Appa back, I want my first love back.

“Appa, I’ve missed you so much...p-please...please forgive me...” I choked.

“Ttal, where have you been for so long? I tried calling for you so many times, but the darkness never answered. Jasmine, my flower, just tell me you’ve been smiling all these years, that’s all I’ve ever wanted...”

 I took a deep breath in and out, my eyes fixed on Taewon and Taehee who were now in Starbucks, buying iced coffee.

“Appa, I-I’ve come back. I’m in Seoul again, and...and you’re grandchildren are with me too,” I said gently.

“G-grandchildren? Minnie, I thought...”

“I had twins. A boy and a girl, you’ll love them so much, I know you will,” I replied with a calmer tone as things were slowly trying to fall into place.

There was a pause before I heard a snicker that soon turned into a full fledge laugh.

The way Appa was laughing told me that he hadn’t done this in a long time.

Just then I heard Halapoji’s familiar voice from behind, “What’s going on?”

His voice brought back so many happy, yet painful memories as I kept on wiping my cheeks dry with my sleeve.

“Haha! Guess who’s on the phone? Guess who’s back in Korea? Jasmine! Our Jasmine, my baby! She’s come back with twins! She gave birth to twins! You’re a great granddad!”

Appa exploded with joy as I heard faint mumbling behind him before someone was fighting over the phone and finally grabbed it.

“Jasminah, is it really you? Why do you do this to us? We are so old, we have weak hearts, please tell me this isn’t a dream?”

It was Halmeouni.

My Halmeouni couldn’t believe I had come back to Korea, I swear this was déjà vu.

My mouth formed a huge grin as I yelped, “It’s me Halmeouni. I’m back for sure, and I’ve brought two teenagers with me too!”

Just before Halmeouni could say anything, someone grabbed the phone as I heard squeals and shouts of delight in the background.

“...Jasmine, don’t play games with me...You have come back, haven’t you?” Halapoji’s voice was shaky, although he was trying to keep it stable.

Even he was losing his cool; after all, I was the apple of their eyes.

“Ha-halapoji...I promise you I’m back, and I’m coming to see you tomorrow, I promise, I promise...” My voice trailed off as both of us were sniffing from each end of the phone.

“Did she say twins? Hallelujah! I’m a great grandmother! Minjun-ah! What are you waiting for? Go and get my children! God took one away from me and gave me two more! Ppalli ga!”

I was beaming at everyone’s reactions, they were always like this.

I knew they’d be so happy, I could always rely on my family to help and support me, even though we’ve all faced and shared so many hard times together.

My family were perfect, it’s just...

Kim Taehyung...

“Okay, stay there Minnie, I’m coming to collect you,” Appa said cheerfully as I laughed.

“Appa, I promise to video call you as soon as I get to the place my company provided and I’ll expl-”

Appa cut me off, “The place your company provided? Ya, you are coming here, Daegu is your home silly.”

I smiled to myself, “Of course it’s my home. Don’t worry, you have my word that I’ll video call you in less than an hour. I just need to put my luggage and the kids to sleep, they haven’t been able to sleep in days, they were so excited!”

I could still hear everyone cawing in the back, Appa put the phone on speaker and now I heard Uncle Jiho and Jihu’s voices as they were just told the news of my arrival.

“Okay, I’ll trust you. But we are all waiting for your video call. In less than an hour, okay?” Appa said gently.

“In less than an hour. I’ll show you the twins then as well,” I replied happily.

I heard Appa walk away from the shouting of happiness as he closed a door behind him.

“Minnie?”

“Ne Abeoji?”

Wow, I haven’t said that in a long time.

“I don’t know how to ask for your forgiveness, I’ve wronged you so much. With my actions, I’ve denied my grandchildren the chance of a-”

It was my turn to cut him off, “Appa Hajima! Don’t ask for my forgiveness! You have never wronged me, you’ve only ever showered me with love and blessings. I realised that when I was raising my children up for fourteen years alone. Jehbal, please, please forgive me for being such a bad daughter.”

“Let’s both promise never to leave each other again, we’ve both been punished for so long.”

I nodded and reassured Dad that I’ll video call him soon before we cut the call.

So many things happened all those years ago that should be buried and kept in the past.

Blood is thicker than water and we can never let each other go so easily again.

Regardless of what happened with me, it would be cruel to deny Taewon and Taehee a chance to see their true family, their true home and their true happiness.

“Eomma! What happened? Who was on the phone?” Taewon and Taehee both ran up to me, smelling of various perfumes that they sprayed in the duty free shops.

I stared at both of them lovingly before ruffling their hair, “I spoke to your grandparents. You’ll finally get a chance to be loved just like I was when I was your age.”

As though I uttered words of magic, Taewon and Taehee’s eyes rounded as they wouldn’t stop pestering me for details and information.

“Aish! What’s with the interrogation! Pick up your bags! Ppalli!” I pretended to shout at them as they pouted and dragged their suitcases behind them.

*******************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“It’s sad to see our final week of promotions over, but army, please watch over us! It’s nearly midnight so please get home safely. Take a taxi if you need to! Thank you and Saranghaeyoo!”

I waved to all the fans and picked up the flower bouquet a fan threw to me as I bowed and walked off the stage to meet the other members.

We’d just one our eighth award this week and I couldn’t be happier.

“Jimin ssi, do you want to change your clothes here?” My stylist noona asked as I smiled and nodded.

I took my performing shirt off which was sweaty and passed it to her as she gave me a clean, white t-shirt.

“Can I get a vest?” I asked, topless for everyone to see as she blushed and scuttled away to get me a vest.

I looked around and the rest of Bangtan were already heading out to the car, I needed to be quick or risk being cornered by hundreds of flashing cameras alone.

It was late and so no other star was backstage, the group who wins the award always leaves last after thanking the fans in the crowd.

I turned to the full body mirror and flexed my muscles.

For a sometime, mainly during the middle years of my career, I was very skinny and didn’t care too much about gaining muscles but ever since Jungkook convinced me to go gym with him, I’ve been addicted to body building.

I’m not as big as Jungkook, but I have a very visible six pack and my arms have grown very muscly.

Noona quickly came back, looking flustered as I winked at her and took my trousers off, I was already wearing shorts underneath but she still covered her eyes.

She gave me a small bag of letters and gifts from fans as I took it, noticing her hands were shaking when my fingers brushed hers.

I smirked and put on my Prada sunglasses before grabbing my phone and bag and heading out of the back door to where the car was parked.  

I had to be escorted by five security guards as we opened the back door.

 I knew I should’ve worn headphones as the sound of screams from all four sides pierced my eardrum.

“Jimin opppaaaa!”

“Jiminieeee!”

“Saranghayo! Aish why are you so sexy?”

“Ya, control yourselves!”

I chuckled and waved at all the fans before the guards escorted me into the car.

All the members had quickly whizzed off so I was alone with manager Sejin hyung who sat at the front whilst I put headphones in and looked out of the tinted windows at all the girls who poured their hearts out to me, day in, day out.

I knew they couldn’t see me, but I waved anyway, it’s because of all of them that I’m living my dream.

I truly do love army, and if I could, I’d individually visit all of their houses with flowers and a warm hug in this cold world.

When we finally got to our main dorm in the Big Hit building, I could already hear everyone else laughing inside.

We’ve all bought our own penthouses or apartments, but when we feel like celebrating together for awards like this, we do it in the Big Hit building dorm just like the old days.

When our contract with Big Hit expired four years ago, all the big companies were anticipating whether we’d change companies or not.

We’d get individual emails and letters asking us to consider other companies, but we all looked to Namjoon hyung as our leader to decide what to do.

In the end, we renewed our contract with Big Hit Ent on our terms and conditions.

We’ve never been treated badly and we love our background team too much to let go of them for somewhere mainstream like SM or YG.

Instead, we’ve collaborated with JYP Entertainment for our talent show which generates immense ratings due to the light hearted comedy that the artists naturally bring, especially Jackson.

We’ve all really grown to like him and Got7, especially Yoongi hyung.

Sometimes, we catch them both talking very seriously only to change the subject when one of us come along.

But today was a day of celebration, it has been two weeks of promotions, and every day this week we won an award.

As I opened the door, I heard Jungkook’s voice shouting over Hobie and Taehyung’s laughter.

“Ya! Our MV has hit 200 million views in two weeks! Daebak! Jiminie hyung, check it out!”

Jungkook stuffed his phone in my hand as I looked at the views with a huge grin on my face.

“Hahaha! This is a world record, is it not?” I asked, taking my jacket off and closing the door as Jungkook nodded and took me by the hand to sit down.

Just then, Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung came out of the kitchen with pots of bubbling stew and trays of grill in their hands.

“Make way or risk getting burnt! Ya Namjoon-ah, I thought I asked you to get the plates and drinks!” Jin hyung bellowed at Namjoon hyung who was too busy watching TV.

I smiled at the scent of Jin hyung’s food; we hadn’t had a meal like this in years.

We were always eating out, at home or in our own penthouses, so today felt extra special and warm.

 I chuckled and brushed my hair back which was a dark shade of red for our comeback.

“Aish, leave him hyung. I’ll get them,” I laughed as Jin hyung ruffled my hair.

After we ate our celebratory meal together, we fell back and rubbed our bellies.

“I don’t think I can breathe,” Hobie wheezed as he unbuckled his belt.

“Dwaeji!” Taehyung laughed as Hobie instantly jumped up and threw a cushion at Taehyung’s head as he fell on his back.

“Did you eat well?” Jungkook asked me as I raised my eyebrows.

“Since when have you asked me that?” I chuckled as Jungkook looked down and laughed.

“I don’t ask you that, but today’s an excuse to pig out! Something you love to do!” Jungkook’s eyes turned to half moons as he lifted his head up and tried to run away, but I caught his ear.

“Ya! Have you ever seen such a naughty kid?!” I looked at everyone, pretending to be angry as Jungkook protested under my grip.

“Aigo, aigo, joesonghamnida! Ya!”

I let Jungkook go as he rubbed at his ear viciously, making all of us laugh even more.

Just then, Yoongi jumped up and answered a call as he left the room in a rush.

We all turned to watch him come back two minutes later with his jacket on as Hobie jumped up, blocking his path.

“Where are you going? We need to have some drinks now!”

“I need to be somewhere, don’t wait for me,” Yoongi sounded in a rush as he brushed past Hobie and ran out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

“What was that about?” Namjoon hyung asked us as we all shook our heads.

We heard Yoongi’s car revving up as he skidded out of the Big Hit car park and down the main road of Seoul.

I met Taehyung’s eye who looked back at me with a confused expression.

Today was meant to be our day, the day we all celebrated together after 9 years, and Yoongi hyung had to ‘be somewhere’.

It can’t be more important than this.

“Well let’s all make a toast then, to Taehyung’s proposal. He proposed to Sooyoung last night!” Namjoon hyung exclaimed excitedly as we all turned sharply to face Taehyung, who was looking away in the distance.

His wide eyes were filled with tears and his hands were shaking, but Hobie, Jungkook and Jin never saw that and ran over to him, patting him on the back.

Taehyung put on the most fake smile and hugged them back as my eyes too filled with tears.

I know Taehyung like no one else, and something fishy was going on.

No way would he marry Sooyoung, there was more to this than met the eye.

I didn’t get up to congratulate him, but I was staring straight at him, hoping that our eyes would meet again; but Taehyung’s too clever and he knows I know something is wrong so isn’t looking at me.

Once everyone else was busy talking, I got up and slowly walked over to Taehyung.

His eyes looked up at me and I gave him an assuring smile as I took his long fingers in mine.

Aish, they were stone cold!

“Taetae, let’s walk,” I whispered in his ear as he nodded slowly.

“Ya! Where are you two love birds off to now?!” Jin hyung shouted after us.

“We’re coming back in a bit, just taking a walk,” I chuckled back as they tutted and sighed.

I grabbed both our fur jackets and put Taehyung’s around his shoulders as he put his arms in the sleeves.

“It’s pretty cold for June,” Taehyung smirked as I nodded in agreement and put my face mask on.

We walked in silence down the Big Hit stairs as we left the building from the back.

It was a late Friday night and so not many people were out in this part of Seoul, giving us more freedom to walk around without any fans bombarding us for selcas and autographs.

“I wonder where Yoongi hyung dashed off to. He’s always so tired after our shows, but the way he ran, it was like there was no tomorrow!” I laughed as Taehyung rubbed his hands together.

He flicked his hair away from his eyes; it was dyed dark blonde for our latest comeback.

“It was probably an emergency, maybe something personal,” Taehyung suggested.

“Ya, remember fifteen years ago when we first came to Seoul as trainees? These lights have never changed, not once,” Taehyung said gently as I blew cold air out of my mouth.

“And they are just as beautiful as ever. It’s a shame that people change and leave, but the places always stay the same,” I drifted off as Taehyung turned to look at me.

He knew exactly what I meant and who I was speaking about.

Before a live performance, we all get so much adrenaline, we hear the fans screaming our names individually, we get on that stage and we own it as Bangtan Sonyeondan.

But when we bow and thank everyone for their love and support and when the curtain goes down, the eerie sense of silence engulfs us and we all return to our own battlefields of life.

I know the stage can’t be mine forever, and my worst fear is that when no one wants me anymore, I won’t have anyone else to lean on.

Oh Minnie, I know you’re out there somewhere, I know you are frightened and all alone but just know your Jimin has never stopped thinking about you.

Please don’t believe every rumour you hear, it’s so hard to control what the media publish.

Ya, I don’t want to be lonely anymore, I just want to be yours...

Only yours...

I looked up at the night sky, airplanes lighting up the darkness.

Can't I pretend the airplanes are like shooting stars? 

Ya, I could really use a wish right now. 

Just one wish, I promise. 

I just want my Minnie here with me, I want to see her beautiful smile and I want to hold her hand, protecting her forever. 

Haha, those are too many wishes right? 

We stopped at a nearby bench outside the local park and sat down, our feet crunching on the gravel below.

Taehyung leant his head on my shoulder as I laid my cheek on his hair, and we both sat in silence, gazing at the beautiful Seoul night.

“Taetae, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Sooyoung?” I broke the silence as I felt Taehyung’s wide eyes look up at me.

He didn’t reply, so I tilted his chin up so we were staring at each other.

It’s amazing how even after 9 years; we all look exactly the same.

Anyone would think we were all still in our early twenties, that’s all the comments we’ve gotten on our comeback variety show appearances and interviews.

After a while, Taehyung sighed and kicked a lonely pebble.

“I have no choice. None of us knew how much debt Eomma’s husband left her in. Hundreds and thousands of dollars Jiminie!” Taehyung’s voice got louder as my eyes widened.

“Debt? I thought we paid that off ages ago?” I asked, confused.

Taehyung laughed once, “Jimin. How could I let you secretly pay my debt for me? Ya, why do you do so much for me? Sooyoung’s Appa is the CEO of the debt company and the only way to clear Mum was to marry Sooyoung.”

“What? How is that possible?!”

“Sooyoung never once left me alone; I guess it was my fault in the first place for getting involved with her. But her Father said that all she wanted was to marry me. She has the fame and money, but no love life. He wanted to give that to her, so cleared the debt in exchange for our marriage,” Taehyung spat out with clenched fists.

I stared wide eyed from Taehyung to the night sky, what has happened to my brother?

How did I not know this?

How can she blackmail Taehyung like this?

“Andwe! No! She can’t do this to you Taehyunga! How are you letting your life go to waste like this?!” I jumped off the bench and shouted out in anger.

Taehyung stood up and clawed at his dark blonde hair with dismay.

“I don’t know Jimin! Fuck’s sake! What have I left to live for anyway? My love life ended the day Jasmine fucking left Korea!”

I staggered back as huge tears dropped from Taehyung’s chin to the ground, he was shaking and letting his inbuilt anger out, the anger he held in for 9 long years.

Taehyung still loved her like crazy, I still love her like there’s no tomorrow, yet none of us know where she is.

We haven’t moved off the position we were in all those years ago.

Ya, even if she did come back, even if she did see us again, she’d come running to Taehyung.

Don’t forget that Jimin, know your worth and know your place...

Know that you're too weak for someone as strong as Minnie.

You're too ugly for someone so beautiful. 

Just then, loud screaming broke our moment as we both turned around and saw two girls running towards us.

Taehyung and I exchanged brief glances before we stepped back and ran as fast as we could, they would attract more attention and none of us were in the mood for it.

“Oh shit, we didn’t even bring a car!” I said to Taehyung as sure enough, when I turned around, about ten other girls came out of nowhere.

They were running after us with flashing cameras as Taehyung grabbed my hand and we did a sharp turn into the Big Hit building alleyway.

We quickly rang the buzzer many times as finally a guard opened the door for us, coming out and blocking the way so that the girls wouldn’t be able to get in.

“Jiminie oppa! Ya! Please take our love!”

“Taehyung oppa, saranghayo! You’re so handsome aish!”

Taehyung caught his breath and turned back to them, “Joesonghamnida, we aren’t supposed to be out this late!”

“What are you doing, let’s go,” I warned Taehyung as we huffed and puffed back up the stairs to our old dorms.

We opened the door and saw Namjoon and Jin hyung dozing off on the couch; whilst Hobie and Jungkook had their heads leant against each other, sleeping on the cushioned floor.

Yoongi hyung still hadn’t returned as Taehyung and I started cleaning up the empty cups and food.

As we were putting the dishes in the sink, I turned to look at Taehyung who was singing to himself as though nothing had just happened, as though he hadn’t mentioned Minnie’s name like he’s avoided for the past nine years.

I closed my eyes.

_“Jimin, don’t let them take me! Please, you’re my bestest friend and I love you! Stop them!”_

_“I promise I will come every Christmas and I promise never to forget you as long as you don’t forget me.”_

I instantly jerked them open again and blinked a couple of times before looking around rapidly.

I wiped my forehead and it was sweaty in this cold weather, ya what’s wrong with me?

“Are you okay?” Taehyung asked, approaching me with worry as I flashed him a wobbly smile.

“I’m fine, it’s this weather. Ya it’s supposed to be summer and it’s such a cold night!” I replied, hoping Taehyung wouldn’t read my thoughts.

He nodded slowly and ran his fingers through the back of my hair playfully, “Well wrap up warm; we have our last fan meeting of the comeback tomorrow.”

I smiled quickly before kicking Taehyung in the bum.

“Oww!” He faked being hurt as he kicked me back, until we started wrestling and making loads of noise which eventually woke everyone else up.

“Ya go to sleep, it’s 4 am!” Namjoon hyung bellowed from the living room as we laughed quietly until we too dozed off.

**********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

“Every one form two lines, on this side of the hall, with your tickets ready. Ya! No pushing! I said no pushing or you’ll be out of here!”

I looked around the Lotte Hotel conference room which had now been turned into a meet and greet venue.

Our comeback songs were playing in the background, with one of our older songs playing every now and then as I turned to Jimin who was sitting on my left.

I really didn’t feel like being here, I’ve been having really fucked up dreams, only to wake up to an even greater fucked up reality.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jimin whispered to me as we could feel eyes and cameras on each and every one of us.

I nodded and dropped my head in my hands.

“Taehyungaaaa! Wae gu re?! What’s wrong?”

I felt Jimin tap my leg lightly as I practiced a fake smile in my hands before I looked up, showing army in the crowd that I was okay.

They started laughing and cawing as I did aegyo for them.

As long as they’re happy, I should be happy too.

The meet and greet began as the first girls climbed the step and knelt down to talk to us, pour their hearts out to us and give us gifts before holding our hands, begging us not to forget them.

Ya of course we won’t forget you, but each and every one of you will forget us some day.

The line up was Namjoon hyung first, and then Yoongi hyung, Jimin hyung, me, Jin hyung, Hobie and finally Jungkookie.

As I looked at all of the happy faces, I couldn’t help but think that no one really cares about anyone in this world.

No one bothers to look past happy faces into the human heart.

My popularity amongst Korean fans was slowly declining in comparison to what it was only last year, ever since they found out about Sooyoung being my girlfriend.

This is what I mean and I don’t blame them for not knowing the truth, but it was inevitable that my popularity would drop.

No one really wants to be yours once they know you’ve let someone else in.

Fuck it; I can’t explain myself to everybody.

One by one, army came to me and started conversation that I replied to as they held my hands and gave me cute toys and gifts.

“Taehyung oppa, can you pretend I’m Joy Eonni for ten seconds?” A fan asked me as I stared at her blankly.

I continued to stare at her wanting face blankly until she prodded my hand, “Aigo oppa, please?”

I chuckled and held her hand, “Ya I’m already pretending, that’s how I’d stare at her.”

The fan’s eyes widened as she pouted her lip out, “Your eyes weren’t filled with love!”

I looked down at her diary and read her name, Seoyeon.

“Love is a very hard thing to prove, Seoyeon ssi. When you get a boyfriend one day, make sure-”

She cut me off with a scowl, “I’ll never be able to love my boyfriend as much as I love you oppa.”

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled, “You don’t mean that. One day, the right man will whisk you away and you’ll forget about this old Kim Taehyung.”

I signed her album and looked up, only to see a tear roll down her cheek as she tried to smile.

“I’m sorry if I offended you Seoyeon-ah,” I whispered as she shook her head.

“Just never forget my name, pinky promise?”

I nodded and curled my little finger around hers as she tied a friendship bracelet made out of real gold around my wrist.

“Aigo, gomawo Seoyeon-ah,” I smiled as she held my hand and moved on to Jin hyung.

I turned to look at her interacting with Jin hyung as he asked her name.

When she told him, his face briefly became pale before he held her hand really tightly and told her to go home safely.

He must’ve met hundreds of girls called Seoyeon, yet he always reacts in the same way.

Just as I was about to ask if he was okay, I heard some commotion coming from the beginning of the line.

“Ya! I got a ticket just like everyone else...yes! Here it is! No – look at it now! Huh? Was I lying about the entry? Huh?”

The security guards were telling the girl to hurry up as some fans behind her patted her on the back for standing up to an accusation.

For some reason, I couldn’t stop staring at this girl.

She had long, brown wavy hair and was so sassy.

She had wide, hooded eyes, with the perfect features softly edged on her face.

Yet, she was so youthful and innocent; she couldn’t be older than fifteen.

She had held up the line and so all of us were waiting for her to come to us individually as she beamed with delight at the sight of us.

Namjoon hyung spoke to her in a mix of English and Korean after finding out she just came from Los Angeles.

Strangely, Yoongi hyung was speaking to her more than he’s ever spoken to any girl before.

He even stopped our staff from moving her along as he stroked the top of her head in a protective way.

I was puzzled and didn’t know what to make of this girl, she was definitely something special, and I’ve met thousands of fans.

When her brown waves fell over her face, my heart stopped beating, as for a split second I thought she was...

She brushed her hair back and was forcefully told by our staff to hurry up as Yoongi didn’t want to let go of her hand.

She laughed and...

Her laugh.

She laughed exactly like me.

The same mouth shape, the same teeth and the same lips, they looked like mine.

Sure enough, even Jimin was looking in her eyes for more than three seconds.

Our Jimin can’t stare at anyone for too long, and this girl was a new face.

I’d never seen her at any of our signings or shows!

“Jimin oppa, I’ve only ever seen you on TV and you’re even shyer in real life!”

I laughed out loud; she was a very frank and bubbly girl.

The more I stared at her and observed her face, the more I realised she looks like my Minnie.

Jimin looked at her again and this time, he asked what I was thinking.

“How old are you?”

She pouted her bottom lip out and tilted her head to the side questioningly, “How old do I look?”

Jimin chuckled and looked to me before turning to her wide, hypnotising brown eyes.

“Aish, I don’t know...fifteen?”

“I’m fourteen years old and have fan girled over BTS for half my life,” she replied cheerfully as Jimin gave her a genuine eye smile.

She locked hands with Jimin as he laughed and watched her come over to me.

As she was sliding to kneel in front of me, an impossible thought stretched my mind.

_Minnie got pregnant fourteen years ago..._

Yes but she had a miscarriage.

Her voice broke my impossible dreams as she slid her album and diary over for me to sign.

My eyes instantly tried searching hers, but instead she was reading mine!

Ya!

She was reading my eyes and soul; she was trying to see through me, what the hell?

“Eh hem...Well, uh – what’s your name?” I asked, trying to calm my voice as I flicked through her diary to get to my page.

“Taehee. Kim Taehee.”

I dropped her diary and my eyes widened as I scanned her face once again, before shaking my head.

Let me quickly sign her stuff and let her go...

“I’m sorry if I sound too abrupt, and I’m sorry if I can’t make conversation properly. This is my first ever k-pop meet and greet! If my Mum knew I was here, she’d kill me! She’s so against you guys, I don’t even know why! I mean, when I met got7, she was supportive but as soon as I said BTS! Ya...”

I finished signing her album and wrote a message in her diary, but for some reason, I wanted her to speak more.

I analysed the way she spoke and every time she looked at me, flashbacks were soaring through my mind.

Flashbacks of my childhood, Minnie’s doll, a grown up Jasmine shouting at me in a pink hanbok, an angry Minnie, Seoyeon’s shooting, a deep red pool of blood, Minnie saying goodbye... 

“Aish!” I shouted out loud.

I shouted louder than I thought as everyone stopped and turned to me.

I looked at Taehee and saw her wide eyes were rounded and she looked upset.

“I’m sorry if I-”

A staff member cut her off, “Ya! Stop talking to the members for so long!”

She went red and bowed to me before sliding to Jin hyung who tried to make her feel better.

I didn’t mean to shout at her, I wasn’t even shouting at her!

Her face, her personality and voice just brought back memories which I thought I had already buried.

Just as another fan came in front of me, I turned to Taehee and took her hand.

“I – uh – I didn’t mean to shout at you, please don’t hate me.”

Taehee looked taken aback as Jin hyung took the fan’s hand in front of me, to detract attention from what I was doing.

“I don’t hate you, how can I?” Taehee giggled as another flashback of Minnie’s laughing raced to mind.

She even laughs the same way as Minnie, how is this possible?

“Do you like to sing?” I asked her randomly, aware that I only had less than a minute to speak with her.

Her eyes widened as she nodded, “Ye! I love singing! But...”

“But what?” I asked quickly, my eyes focused on every part of her face.

She shook her head, “But my Mum doesn’t like it.”

I scowled and tutted, “Ya what does your Mum like?”

 Taehee cupped her mouth and giggled as a long strand of her brown wave fell over her face.

This can’t be happening for no reason, this girl, Taehee, she was definitely someone special.

She was so cute and reminded me exactly of myself but with Minnie’s beauty.

I grabbed a leaflet from the side and stuffed it in Taehee’s soft hands.

“Try out for our talent show; I expect to see you there. Don’t let me down,” I smiled at her one last time before she nodded and slid over to Hobie and Jungkook.

As I watched her leave, and as Jin hyung resumed his normal position, thousands of thoughts flooded my mind.

“Thanks Hyung,” I muttered as Jin hyung chuckled and looked at her too.

“Ya I didn’t even get to speak to her! Aigo, she’s the girl version of you!” Jin hyung pointed out as she got up and brushed her jeans before walking off, flinging her long, brown waves over her shoulder.

I watched her leave and immediately prayed that she would come to the talent show auditions next week.

Even if she can’t sing, I need to know more about her, I just need to speak to her one more time.

I need to know if I was living a lie.

I need to know if Minnie is calling out to me right now, closer than ever before.

After nine years, I could finally see a spark forming in my life.

_Kim Taehee..._

Kim Taehee.

That’s exactly what I would’ve named my daughter, if I had one.

"Ya! She left something behind..." Hobie picked up  a folded card from his desk, as my instincts told me to reach out and grab it first. 

I slowly unfolded the card with shaking hands.

It was a photograph. 

I closed my eyes for a split second, I was afraid of what I’d see.

I sluggishly turned the photo upright and my heart sunk.

No, no, no, this can’t be happening.

My beautiful flower, my Jasmine, my heart, my everything was holding two beautiful children in her arms.

Minnie was gazing at the camera, makeup free, in a hospital bed.

She had just given birth...

That means, that means I was lied to.

I shook my head, two children?

I stared deeper, ignoring the fans who were waiting for me to speak to them.

“Taehyung oppa-”

“Leave me ALONE!” I bellowed as all eyes were on me yet again.

I slid my chair back and never once took my eyes off the photograph as my hands were shaking, my body was shivering, I’d give up everything in one moment, I’d kill everyone in here if I don’t see my Minnie again.

“Taehyunga! Where are you going?”

I pushed past everyone and pressed my thumb down on my Minnie’s face, I wanted to have her now more than ever.

I ran backstage, past all the confused staff members and flung open the back door, inhaling the fresh scent of air as it seeped through my eyes.

“WAE! WAE!” I banged my head on the brick wall behind me as I slid down to the floor.

I brought the photo up to my eyes with trembling fingers.

I couldn’t stop staring at my Minnie, fourteen fucking years.

Fourteen fucking years!

I’ve missed fourteen years of my children’s lives!

I’ve missed their first words, their first steps and their first smiles.

My eyes crunched up as my lips started quivering.

My shoulders hunched forward as I curled up into a small ball, clenching onto the photograph Taehee left behind.

Taehee...

Taehee...

THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER.

 I was speaking to my daughter.

My daughter, my beautiful, gorgeous daughter.

I shot up and ran as fast as I could down the street, looking for Taehee.

I clenched my dark blonde hair in my hands as I furrowed my dark eyebrows and jaw.

Where did you go ttal?

Why did you leave your Appa too?

I wouldn’t find her anywhere at this rate, I have to think with my mind, not my heart.

I need to get to them without anyone knowing.

Only one person knows how to get a hold of people.

I’ve not spoken to him since debut and I don’t know what’s happened to him, but only he knows everything.

Only Don Lee knows the whereabouts of every person in Korea.

His men are always everywhere.

He can help me.

Yes, he can bring my children, my twins to me.

I can finally hold them in my arms.

I can finally hold Jasmine in my hands, I can have her all to myself.

I know not one day has gone by without her thinking of me.

She has my kids, and they’ll love me so much.

She will have no choice but to be mine forever, no one will be able to look at her apart from me.

I’ll kill whoever tries to, I’ve done it once and I’ll do it again if it’s for my Minnie.

I know she still loves me and I still love her.

No one can get in our way now. 


	41. Full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimchim :'(

**JASMINE’S POV**

“They say time changes things, but I don’t believe it. You actually have to change them yourself, and look! Doesn’t it all feel the same? It feels as though you never left, yet where did those fourteen years go?”

I sighed and tried to force a smile, Halapoji’s words have always been so deep and wise.

It’s only been two weeks here in Korea and it does indeed feel like I never left.

Our family home in Old Daegu was still the same, that evergreen forest was still as welcoming as ever, the mountains were still majestically beaming and not to mention everyone looked exactly the same.

Anyone would think that my family aged tremendously over these fourteen years, but they were all still as fit and active as ever.

There were small changes such as Appa having permanent stubble and eye bags and Halmeouni now wore strong prescription glasses, but Halapoji and the twin uncles looked exactly the same.

Halmeouni did develop greater health issues, but she was still trying to keep fit and active, especially now that I was back with two more lively souls.  

It turns out Uncle Jiho is about to get married and Uncle Jihu is seeing someone, but I hadn’t met the lucky ladies yet, I’d only just about managed to compose my wavering emotions when I hugged them.

They came rushing from Seoul; I guess everyone lives there now.

I kept my word and dropped the luggage off in the penthouse provided by the sub company I was working for, before I video called Appa; it felt so good seeing their faces after such a long time.

If I’m perfectly honest, it just felt so good being back in Korea.

As soon as they laid eyes on the twins and the twins saw their Korean family, everyone was so desperate to meet each other, so I took the twins on the direct train to Old Daegu, it was a first time for them and so many memories flooded my senses.

They couldn’t stop gazing out of the window at the greenery, beautiful lakes and farms which whizzed past as I chuckled, remembering my reaction was exactly the same the first time I took the fast train too.

I was glad to see Taehee didn’t feel the need to always be on her phone unless she was taking pictures or videos.

I still can’t believe that I’ve finally come back to Daegu, for good.

It was one of the most emotional reunions ever when I finally turned up with the twins.

I was practically forced to live with Appa and my grandparents rather than the penthouse in Seoul.

It was impractical to travel everyday from my work to Old Daegu, and so I suggested that the twins could stay here until my job officially begins and then they’d have to come with me to Seoul.

However when I tried taking them, they naturally refused and so now they live here in the family home whilst I live in Seoul for work and come back on the weekends until the summer holidays are over.

Then they can properly enrol in Daegu High School.

School term in Korea was still in its final few weeks, but I couldn’t let them join so late, its better they join in the New Year.

Yes, they’ll be going to Daegu High, the school which holds all those painful, happy, yet joyful memories that each one of us has grudgingly moved on from.

Daegu High’s education facilities are one of the best in Korea, regardless of how my school life turned out.

And the thing which gives me the most hope is the love and protection Taewon and Taehee hold for each other.

Ever since I was a child, I was always moving back and forth without a consistent friendship, but Taewon and Taehee had an unconditional, telepathic bond which no one could break, not even me.

Wherever one would go, the other would follow and so it satisfied my anxiety that they’d never be alone or alienated like I was on countless occasions.

Right now, I was sitting with Halapoji on the balcony which was overlooking the beautiful mountains as we were both enjoying the serenity of the moment.

“My only regret is not being able to see Taewon and Taehee grow in front of my eyes. We made the same mistake twice, first when you were a child and now this,” Halapoji mumbled sadly as I snuggled closer to him.

No matter how old I get or how many problems we’ve encountered, we all truly loved each other and that was the magnetic force which always brought us back together.

“Halapoji, you were the one who always taught me everything happens for a reason and-”

He cut me off suddenly, “For what reason did I not have enough common sense? I was always so engulfed with how the public saw me that I never bothered to...I never bothered to take care of my family properly...”

I could sense which direction the conversation was headed and so I quickly blinked twice before jumping up and taking Halapoji’s hand.

“Gaja, let’s go and sit with everyone else. Halapoji, let bygones be bygones, the people who God wanted back are much happier up there,” I pointed to the sky as Halapoji’s eyes were sparkling with tears.

When I first came, I thought neither his looks nor personality had changed one bit, but it was now clear that ever since he wasn’t the governor of Daegu anymore, Halapoji became a simple granddad.

A granddad who just wanted his family around him, he just wanted the house to be filled with innocent laughter again.

He smiled and I let him go down the balcony stairs first as I heard laughter erupting from the main room.

We were on the balcony for so long that we didn’t notice who else just came home.

Before I went to the lounge, I turned into the kitchen and couldn’t stop smiling when I laid my eyes on Aunt Jeong.

She was leaning back on the kitchen counter, nibbling on chopped carrots and speaking with..ya!

It was Uncle Hwijae, my favourite uncle.

They both turned to me as I beamed at them, my heart expanding with happiness and delight.

“Jasmine!” They both jumped up and exclaimed in unison as I felt their arms constrict my bones.

“Hahaha! Uncle Hwijae! Aunt Jeong!” I was ecstatic and couldn’t stop hugging them both at the same time whilst struggling to breathe.

No one pulled away for some time, until Uncle Hwijae had to fix his glasses or risk getting them broken.

I analysed their faces and couldn’t see no visible differences, except Aunt Jeong cut her hair very short which complemented her heart shaped face.

They were analysing me back and couldn’t stop wiping tears away.

“No one knew where you went off to, ya, we weren’t even sure if it was London or America! It wasn’t until Jackson called everyone two years ago and told us you were fine...” Uncle Hwijae sniffed as he was shaking, his fingers pressed over his eyes.

Aunt Jeong’s lip quivered as she stroked my face, “You haven’t changed a single bit. No one can say you’re the mother of two teenagers!”

She was desperately trying to lighten up the mood, but Uncle Hwijae couldn’t stop crying.

My eyes widened slightly with concern as I put my hand on his shoulder, “Since when has my favourite Uncle let himself go this much?”

He looked up, his eyes swollen as he pulled me in for another hug.

“Why would you go away for fourteen years? What did we ever do to you that you punished us like this?” His voice was losing control as he pretended to swat my back with anger.

I gulped and closed my eyes, savouring this hug; he was the only one who understood mine and Eonni’s mutual feelings of wanting to break free from society’s restrictions.

He was the only one who managed to pursue a career and life to his desire and successfully live to tell the tale.

He truly was an inspiration.

Aunt Jeong gradually calmed the both of us down and the lounge door burst open as two handsome twin boys came running out, followed by Taewon and Taehee.

My face relaxed with shock as they stood in front of me, out of breath at the game they were all playing.

My God...It was Seoeon and Seojun!

My mouth hung open as I gawked at both of them individually; they had developed into strikingly handsome young men.

They both had their dark brown hair styled in a mushroom type hairstyle, their fringes covering their eyebrows as their eyes were slanted and complemented their defined facial shapes and jaws.

Once I took a good look at them, I could see that Seojun had plumper, fuller lips whilst Seoeon had thinner shaped lips.

They were both Taewon’s height and had lean physiques, Uncle Hwijae and Aunt Jeong obviously taught them how to dress well and look after themselves.

I cupped my mouth with one hand as they laughed and to my surprise, both hugged me.

I was taken aback, thinking they’d not recognise me, until Seojun spoke.

“Eomma Appa have never stopped speaking about you, Gomo (Aunty).”

Seoeon nodded in agreement, “We’ve only ever heard stories about you, and now that we can put a face to the stories, we feel so happy!”

I laughed out loud, “Aigo! You’re both speaking too formally! I’m not that old! Ya, Aunt Jeong-ah!”

I turned to them with a pretend look of irritation as they both started laughing, “That’s what you get for not showing up for fourteen years!”

“Tkkkh!” I tutted as I ruffled Seojun and Seoeon’s soft hair.

“Eomma, can we go to the forest with Seoeon and Seojun oppa?” Taehee sweetly asked.

I looked down at her, she was the happiest I’d ever seen her since she came to Korea.

It gave me confidence in my decisions; maybe coming back was the best thing for all of us.

“Okay, but Aunt Jeong and I will come too,” I sternly told Taehee as she rolled her eyes, but nodded happily, oblivious to my tone.

On our second day in Korea, I was knackered and decided to take a nap and woke up to the penthouse door closing as Taewon and Taehee had just come back from a secret adventure together.

I was worried sick at the thought of where they might’ve gone and quickly rushed out of bed to question them, but Taehee looked too happy and in her own world, so I left it and decided to keep a closer watch on her in the future.

I don’t want to scare her away with my control, yet I don’t want her thinking she can do what she likes when I’m not looking.

Taehee rushed over to Seojun and Seoeon and we now had two sets of teenage twins in our home, filling it with unexplainable bliss.

I want them to form their own group and have fun together as a family rather than trusting outsiders with their feelings.

I quickly checked on Halmeouni who was resting; she never got enough sleep for the first week I was here, scared that I might secretly leave her again and this time, take the twins with me.

Uncle Hwijae had just left with Halapoji to the market, and Appa was in Seoul for some urgent meetings.

His restaurants were still doing well in Hong Kong, Osaka and London, but the one in Seoul had temporarily been shut down by angry protestors, whilst his name was cleared for the murder of Taehyung’s stepdad.

Last week, I spent the whole day with Appa as he poured everything out to me, we bonded again and it felt like nothing had changed, except he was concealing the truth behind the murder accusation.

I didn’t want to pester him further as I knew he felt uncomfortable speaking about it, so I haven’t uttered a word since.

And anyway, I hate having to speak about anything remotely to do with Kim Taehyung.

The world has probably never seen such a beautiful liar.

“What was your favourite place to play in?”

I turned to my right and saw Taewon swaggering beside me, with one hand in his pocket and the other brushing his hair back as I shook my head from a distant thought of someone else who used to do that.

“Definitely the forest. It held a mystical adventure each time we went...” I replied, drifting off as Taehee called out for Taewon to join in their game.

As we followed the twins into the park, I zoned out of the stories Aunt Jeong was letting me in on when I saw trouble sitting on the fences.

Aunt Jeong and I sat on a nearby bench, watching all four twins messing around as Taehee grabbed a swing and was trying to swing herself.

Although they were all innocently having fun, my eyes kept darting to a group of boys in their school uniforms who were sniggering amongst themselves whilst watching Taehee intently.

Daegu School boys were always known to be the most dangerous as I prepared myself to jump up just in case they tried anything.

“Ya, Taewon-ah! Can you push me please?” Taehee loudly called out to Taewon who was too busy wrestling with Seojun and Seoeon to hear her.

Just then, one of the boys jumped off the fence and approached Taehee.

He looked about 18 or 19, had familiar wide, hooded eyes and black hair whilst his Daegu High uniform looked messy as he had a dangerous look to him which immediately made alarm bells go off in my mind.

“I’ll help you if you like,” he offered Taehee, his voice deep and resonating.

Before I could even stand up, Taewon came rushing over and stood in between Taehee and this boy as his other friends had jumped off the fence and were now walking towards Taewon.

Taewon’s eyes were blazing, but Seojun and Seoeon came to his side as they stood firmly next to him and pushed Taehee safely behind them.

“Haha, do you know who I am little boy?” The black haired boy warned menacingly as Taewon clenched his jaw.

“I couldn’t care less who you are, stay away from my sister.”

I exchanged worried looks with Aunt Jeong as we both ran over and pulled our children back.

“Gaja, let’s go,” I tugged Taewon’s hand, but he still had his eyes firmly glued on the black haired boy.

“I said, let’s go,” I repeated firmly as I glared at the other boy and his friends who gawked at me before looking away.

How dare anyone try and intimidate my children.

“Leave it Manse, let’s go. School’s finally over.”

Manse...? That name sounds familiar, but then again, Manse could be anyone’s name.

Aunt Jeong and I watched the school boys leave before we turned to the four twins.

Taehee looked flustered and Taewon was still fuming.

Seoeon and Seojun looked at my worried face and put their thumbs up before they made a real effort to cheer Taewon and Taehee up.

Luckily it worked, as Taewon couldn’t keep in his smile and pushed Seoeon away playfully whilst Seojun was showing Taehee different hand tricks that only flexible people could do.

“How old are they now?” I asked Aunt Jeong as we all made our way home; trying to ignore what just happened as the Daegu sun was setting.

“Sixteen,” she replied as we saw Halmeouni waiting for us at the gates, hugging each of the twins individually before telling them to wash up as she prepared a special meal for them.

“Is Daegu High still the same?” I asked hazily as Aunt Jeong turned to me, the orange glow shining off her smooth face.

“Honestly, nothing has changed. Gyojang Yi is still the Principal and I’m pretty sure the twins’ favourite teacher is Mr Wang. Ever since Daegu High gave birth to the biggest stars of Korea, everyone wants to send their child here. It’s actually become quite prestigious over the years.”

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled as Aunt Jeong took my hand with a serious expression painted across her face.

We stopped on the stone steps as the sound of birds and trickling water from the marble fountain broke the silence.

“What is it?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

She took a deep breath and stroked my palm, “Don’t you ever want them to meet their father?”

Tears pricked my eyes as I remember Yoongi asking me the same thing on the first day I got here.

It was past midnight and the twins were fast asleep in the Seoul penthouse when he called me out to the side road near Seoul Park.

I’d not seen him in fourteen years and so naturally couldn’t control my tears, whilst Yoongi couldn’t believe I’d finally returned after so long.

But what he really wanted to know was when he could introduce the twins to Taehyung.

When I said I couldn’t introduce them to him after raising them alone for so long, he was too calm about the situation and just smiled at a picture on his phone.

It was the first and only picture I’d ever sent Yoongi of the twins when he asked for one over the phone; it was an old picture of me in hospital with them in my arms.

I remembered how protective I was over them; I didn’t want anyone, not even Yoongi to know how they looked like, and so sent the earliest picture I had of them to keep him quiet.

I sighed and looked back at Aunt Jeong.

“No. They’ve lasted this long without him and they don’t need unnecessary drama in their lives.”

Aunt Jeong looked shocked, “Minnie, isn’t that a bit harsh on them? They have every right to know who their father is.”

I closed my eyes and knew Aunt Jeong was right.

“If fate wants it to happen, then fine. But I’m not going out of my way to look for him.”

The sun had finally set as Aunt Jeong hugged my surging pain away, before we both went inside to have dinner with our family.

*********

“And...that’s...done!” I said to myself out loud as I finished typing up the final email of the day.

I checked my watch, it was 9.30pm.

I had to translate two big meetings today, one with the Minister for Education and another with the South Korean Army general, that ran over my lunchtime and so the boring, client paperwork had taken me hours to get through.

This was the third time this week that I stayed back longer than usual as I stretched my arms in the air and tied my straightened hair in a loose bun, so shorter strands fell down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and chugged the remains of cold coffee as I filed the paperwork and cleared my desk.

I was looking forward to having a lie in tomorrow morning before I’d drive to Old Daegu to spend the weekend with my children and family.

I jumped with joy as I remembered that I had Monday and Tuesday off, hehe.

With that positive thought, I quickly stuffed my laptop in my messenger bag and draped a thick wool scarf around my neck.

It wasn’t coat season, but summer nights in Korea get quite chilly so it’s best to wrap up with something.

All the doors had automatic locks on the outside and after I checked to see if I had my phone and car keys, I let every door shut behind me before fast walking to the car park which would now be empty. 

As I was humming to myself, I opened the car park door and looked around as my heart stopped.

That black BMW was now parked in here too.

Every day this week, a brand new black BMW car was parked at the front of our government office building and just this morning it was outside as well.

But now it had travelled to the basement car park, ya, everyone had gone home, who could possibly still be here?

I tried not to look at it for too long as my heels clacked behind me, making the only noise and echoing through the deserted car park.

Once I approached my car, my heart sunk even deeper.

I looked around once more before bending down to examine the front tyre, it was punctured badly.

How could that have even happened after I just got air pumped in them the other day?

It was the company car and I couldn’t care less, but why did it have to be punctured right now of all times?

It was very dark, and the white tube lights of the car park gave an eerie green glow to my surroundings as I quickly dashed past the sinister black BMW, I hoped my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me, but I definitely saw something move in there.

I dashed up the flight of stairs and onto the main road of Seoul where I could hear civilisation and see people walking at long last.

I let out the deep breaths I was holding in as I clutched onto my heart, I don’t know what freaked me out more, the black BMW following me everywhere I go, or the punctured tyre which I’m sure didn’t happen by mistake.

Once I regained my senses and vowed not to watch any more horror films, I made my way to the Seoul housing association where all the luxury penthouses were situated.

It was colder than I thought as I pulled down my black cardigan sleeves to cover my freezing hands whilst my bare legs were shivering under the thin tights I had on.

I wanted to get back to the penthouse as quick as possible, so turned into a narrow side road which would lead directly to the tower blocks.

Just as I crossed over to get to the other side, I heard an empty soda can clunk behind me as I turned around, evidently still shaken from the creepy car park experience.

“Get a grip, it’s just a can,” I nervously said to myself as I looked down on the floor, oblivious to what was now blocking my path.

My eyes first landed on a pair of designer brogues before I looked up and jumped back at the dark, lean figure that was blocking the moonlight.

I stepped back and immediately lost control of my heartbeat as I screamed as loud as I could, I screamed from the top of my lungs before a cold hand tightly covered my mouth.

I was frozen with fear as a strange sense of butterflies invaded the pit of my stomach.

The figure slowly moved towards me and they had a black face mask on, but I instantly recognised those wide, hooded eyes.

The eyes I’d seen in my twins for the past fourteen years had finally met mine; they had finally stopped haunting my days and decided to show themselves.

Every part of me stiffened as I couldn’t take my eyes off these big, brown ones.

I couldn’t stop these wide eyes from penetrating and searching my soul.

He slowly moved his slender hand from my mouth as he slid the face mask down to his chin and destroyed my existence with a final glare.

The world around me was spinning as I looked from his wide eyes to his straight nose and down to his even, plump lips.

It can’t be him...

How did he find me after fourteen years?

I felt dizzy, yet tried to run.

I tried to drag my feet away from this nightmare, but they were heavy with anxiety and gave way as I slowly fell, my eyes closing and I only saw blackness.

Instead of falling to the floor, I fell in a pair of strong arms, much stronger than what I once remembered.

** 

Wow, that was a fucked up nightmare.

I crunched my eyes and stretched my legs outwards, as I enjoyed the feeling of the cold duvet cover brushing against my burning skin.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, happy that Taehyung was confined to my dreams and nightmares.

I tilted my head to the side and the curtains weren’t drawn as the massive window overlooked the tallest skyscrapers in Seoul.

The full moon was glowing bright as one cloud drifted over it.

The lights from the column buildings glistened in the midnight sky, giving everything a melodious yellow glow as I savoured this beautiful scenery...

Wait.

My penthouse wasn’t this high up, and I never had such a big window.

I jerked open my eyes and panicked as I kicked the duvet off me, looking around the dully lit room.

Fuck, where was I.

Oh no, it can’t have been real...

Just then, the lights turned on as I heard the voice before I looked up.

“Jasmine?”

A huge lump formed in the back of my throat as that deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

I didn’t want to look up, but had no choice as Taehyung was now walking towards me.

I staggered back and he stopped, noticing I didn’t want him coming any closer.

As soon as I laid my eyes on him, I wish I hadn’t.

Taehyung looked exactly the same, only he was slightly more built and had his hair cut short and dyed a dark shade of blonde.

His face was exactly the same, and his eyes were still as wide and hypnotising as ever.

This isn’t real; I must have hit my head somewhere, only last month I had this exact dream...

“How did you...when...how...” I was mumbling all sorts of things as I clutched onto my heart, it was hammering rapidly.

“Anja, sit down...Please,” Taehyung rasped as I turned to look at him with venom.

“S-sit down? Ha...ha...T-...You...you son of a bitch...you bastard...YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” I exploded before I knew it, as I grabbed onto my hair with despair, how dare he tell me to sit down?

Taehyung looked momentarily hurt before he carried on gazing straight at me.

It pissed me off even more that he was just standing there, as though I’d get tired of shouting at him and come running into his arms like a damsel in distress.

Oh little does he know, fourteen years really has changed everything.

“How...did you find me...?” I trailed off as Taehyung came closer, ignoring the fact that I was stepping back.

He stopped and I saw his fists were clenched as I slowly managed to look at him.

I chuckled to myself with disbelief, how dare he even think he has the slightest right to be angry?

He should walk off back into his world of fame and never come back out.

“How did I find you? HOW DID I FIND YOU?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GO FOR SO LONG?! WHO DOES THAT, YOU SELFISH GIT!” Taehyung roared as his eyes were demonic and blazing.

I staggered back at the sound of his words, he had changed so much.

He looked in agony as he clutched his temples before staggering back and blinking rapidly, shaking away the momentary pain which soared through his head.

As I stepped forward, I realised he’s become even more lifeless and fucked up, he sounds like a psychopath and something was telling me that I should get the hell away.

I took a deep breath in and out before gaping at him, trying to understand why he came back to me.

“I may be a selfish git, but you are the biggest liar to ever walk this earth. Everything you ever said was a lie, you were full of fake promises and I have nothing left to say to you. M-move out of my way,” I said the last bit looking straight into his eyes which were burning holes into mine.

He closed them and took deep breaths in and out, we’d both been here before, we’d both called each other these names and there were no more ruthless words that could shock us.

Just as I was walking over to leave, Taehyung stood directly in front of me, his expensive scent filling my nostrils.

“I...I still...I want to still be...Minnie,” he suddenly reached out and took my freezing hands in his as I jumped from the sudden touch.

I felt a distant spark in my fingertips as I looked from our hands to Taehyung’s beautiful face.

I sighed and closed my eyes, “We can’t be together anymore. You’ve got your own life and I have mine, we live in two different worlds.”

For years after I gave birth, I’d practise what to say in the mirror just in case I’d meet Taehyung one day and now that we are finally reunited, time has hardened the broken parts of my heart.

I’ve created an iron shield around my scattered pieces and not even Taehyung can break through it.

He squeezed my hands tighter, “No...Minnie, can’t you see? Fate has brought us back together! After...f-fourteen years, we are finally gazing into each other’s eyes again...it was meant to be.”

I looked up at him and saw a maniacal expression spread across his face as he started stroking my hands quickly.

“Taehyung, you – you have your own life now, you have commitments and-”

He cut me off wildly, “Commitments? What fucking commitments?! If you’re talking about Sooyoung, then you’re wrong, I despise her!”

“Then why are you marrying her?!”

That came out too desperate, as if that’s all I was thinking about ever since I saw the programme last month.

A faint sparkle returned in Taehyung’s dull eyes, “You say the word, and I’ll break it off right now. Just tell me what you want from me and I’ll give you everything.”

My eyes filled with tears as for a split second, I was reminded of our relationship back when we were students.

Only now, we weren’t students.

I was a single mother of two teenagers who worked as a government translator and Taehyung was a multi-millionaire famous idol and international sensation.

“Everyone tried to convince me that you had a miscarriage, but I knew it wasn’t true. I knew you were still out there, and I know you’ve been calling out for me. Minnie, you can’t forgive me, I know that...but please...please let me back in...I’m begging you...I need you now more than ever...It hurts so much...”

Taehyung dropped his head to my hands as I became overwhelmed with emotion.

This couldn’t be happening.

I dug my nail into my palm, but still didn’t wake up as Taehyung’s tears were making my hands wet and warm.

“Tae...Taehyung...”

I honestly didn’t know what to do or say, I just wanted to get out of here and go back to Daegu.

I wanted to hug Taewon and Taehee, I wanted Mum and Appa to help me, I didn’t want to have so many responsibilities and I wanted to rewind time.

I wish I was never born.

Then nothing could’ve happened, none of this mess would’ve happened, it’s all because of me, and so many people have been hurt because of my existence.

Taehyung could never be this helpless, he was once the happiest boy alive, it’s my entire fault he’s become this cold.

And now he’s in so much physical and mental pain.

After a while, Taehyung regained his senses and wiped his face before reaching into his pocket and took out a folded photograph.

He stuffed it into my hand as I stared at myself fourteen years ago, when I had just given birth to Taewon and Taehee.

But how did Taehyung get this picture?

Only Yoongi had this photo...

I looked up at him with confused eyes as he just laughed, but this wasn’t a funny situation.

“Taehee left this behind,” he chuckled as my eyes widened and my eyebrows creased.

“T-Taehee?” I choked, how the hell does Taehyung know my...I mean... _our_ daughter’s name?

As though he read my mind, Taehyung gently pushed me down by the shoulders to sit on his four poster bed as my limp body complied.

“I’m telling you, fate wants this to happen... She was at our final fan signing and oh God, Minnie, she’s gorgeous. She’s our beautiful daughter.”

There was an innocent tone to Taehyung’s cold voice as I pursed my lips and shut my eyes tight, please God, please give me strength.

“Fan signing?” I mumbled.

So that’s where Taehee and Taewon went off to on our second day in Seoul.

But this is all happening too quickly, I don’t like it...

I felt a warm weight as Taehyung sat next to me, his arm brushing mine as I couldn’t help but jump at our touch.

I edged away from him, scared of what would happen and I felt frightened and alone.

“Don’t think you can take them away from me,” I whispered defensively as Taehyung turned to face me.

“Take them away from you...? Why would I do that? Minnie, she’s...” Taehyung paused.

I peered through my hair to see why.

His mouth formed an o shape as a genuine smile crossed his face, he looked so childish, and he looked just like my Taetae.

“It isn’t just Taehee, right? There’s another one! He’s a boy, right? We have two children, we have twins! Ya, haha!”

I let go of my pain as I tried to feel happy, but only anxiety was erupting through me at the thought of Taehyung swooping my babies into his world, far away from me.

Noticing I wasn’t saying anything, he grasped my limp hand in his.

“What’s wrong? A-aren’t you happy to see me?”

That was the dumbest question he’s asked and it pissed me off.

“You’re such a pabo! I’ve had no choice but to see V of BTS everywhere I go. Do you think that everything will be the same? Taehyung, open your eyes, look around you! Nothing can ever be the same. You can’t just expect the world to be okay with you having teenage children! It isn’t safe for them-”

He cut me off angrily, “No one can do anything! Ya, have some faith in me! For fourteen years you’ve deprived me of a chance to see my children and now that I know, you don’t want me to see them? Do you know how much it kills a child not to have their father around?! DO YOU?!”

He spat the last sentence out as his voice broke.

I immediately turned to him with longing, Taehyung came from a broken home, his Appa died when he was still a child and he obviously doesn’t want his children suffering like that.

I know his Appa’s memories hurt him every day which makes this situation all the more sensitive for Taehyung.

I fixed my eyes to the floor, “So what are we going to do now?”

There was a long silence as none of us spoke a word.

I heard a faint pitter patter of rain as I turned around to look at the dark sky from Taehyung’s massive window.

We were silent as raindrops were knocking on the window, blurring the outside vision before a flash of lightning coloured the sky white for a split second.

The sound of thunder soon boomed and crackled through the night sky as I immediately jumped to Taehyung with closed eyes, hanging on to his arm tensely.

I was always scared of these summer storms, the summer storms in which Taehyung left me in...

_Minnie was begging her family; she didn’t want to go to London without saying goodbye to Taetae. He ran away and no one could find him._

_Minnie ran as fast as she could out of the bamboo door entrance, down the grey steps and all the way out of the house gates._

_A storm was coming as a flash of lightning was seen in the distance. Seconds later, thunder boomed and it was nearly night time, it was too dangerous to leave home, but Minnie could only think about finding Taetae..._

The rain fell faster as the running sound of rainwater pierced the silence and hit my heart.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a handsome Taehyung watching me carefully.

I dropped my gaze to my hands which were still coiled around Taehyung’s muscly arm.

I immediately let go and shuffled away, my face flushing what felt like a bright shade of red as Taehyung slowly edged in to me.

Wae! Why did I do that?

Curse you Seoul weather.

“You’re still so afraid of thunder,” Taehyung’s deep voice gently murmured as I wrapped my hands around my legs.

I was looking the other way, but knew that Taehyung was only inches from my face as I could feel his warm breath down my neck.

A tear crept out of my eye as I bit down on my lip, why have I fallen for Kim Taehyung so much that I can’t get myself out?

It trickled down my cheek as Taehyung wiped it away before sliding his finger under my chin and turned my face to his direction, so I was now looking at him.

We were so close and the warmth which was radiating off his face made my cold fears momentarily dissipate as I was trapped in his trance.

I looked at both of his eyes before dropping mine; the butterflies hadn’t once left the pits of my belly as I made one last effort to turn away.

“Why are you fighting it?” Taehyung sighed as I kept my eyes focused on my fingers.

“Fourteen years is such a long time Tae...for fourteen years, I’ve not been with you, for fourteen years I was alone...alone and scared...Taehyung, you’re always okay, you always pull through, but my heart...” I choked on my tears as Taehyung pulled me into his chest tightly.

“I-I’ve not been okay, I’m slowly d-dying without you...I’ve never loved anyone but you; can you trust me on that? P-please trust me, please hold me once again, hold your Taehyung...”

His words have always been so smooth, but now he was choking on each syllable, my shoulder was soaked with his tears as I held on to his shaking body tightly.

Could it possibly be that he’s more broken than I am...?

We were hugging each other as no one was talking, no one was leaving, we were quietly holding each other’s limp bodies.

We were trying to generate the lost warmth we once passionately shared and we were drenching our hearts with the string of love that has been holding its last strand together all these years.

********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

I pulled over and rested my head on the steering wheel as the Han River was glistening under the moonlit Seoul night sky.

That girl, Taehee, everyone loved her voice at the audition.

She sung soulfully, pouring her heart out in every syllable, hitting all the high notes with her melodious voice.

Coming to think of it, she sounded a lot like Taehyung when she sung.

 I pulled my black cap over my eyes and concealed my face with a face mask as I got out of my car and walked over to the bridge.

I tilted my head on the railings and looked straight ahead, the lights from all the tower blocks were giving the Han waves a rainbow like glow as the Lotte World Tower stood looming above everyone else, its lights shining the brightest amidst the jet black sky.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Not only did she sound like Taehyung, but when she laughed and cupped her mouth, I saw my Minnie etched all over her face.

Ya even that day at the fan signing, Yoongi was too close to her like he already knew her from somewhere.

Not to mention he slipped something in her diary without telling her.

After she left, Taehyung was holding a photograph and went crazy, none of us could get through to him ever since and now he’s missed so many film and photo shootings.

I stared on at the Han River, it was so beautiful and had become my favourite place to visit when I needed to think.

Too many memories have flooded my mind lately, I’ve been associating everything with Minnie and I don’t know why, but I feel her presence closer than ever.

I feel as though she’s crying out for help but again, Park Jimin can’t do anything for her.

Aish!

I tugged at my face mask and breathed heavily.

I pulled my cap off and brushed my hair back violently.

I’m a world famous, international k-pop star, everywhere I go people recognise me, all the girls want a place in my heart and yet I can’t have what I’ve longed for, what I’ve saved myself for.

I promised her all those years ago that she was my first and last love, I’d always be waiting for her and Park Jimin never breaks his promises.

I never forget anyone, yet everyone forgets about me.

Everyone forgets that I too have wishes, desires, wants, feelings, I’m a man too.

I’ve achieved so many awards, so much happiness, but my heart is still pounding for her touch, for her to call out my name.

Haha, Taehyung...

Taehyung on the other hand, he claims to want her the most...

He claims to love her yet has fucked Sooyoung’s brains out on countless occasions.

If he didn’t really want to marry her, he should just stay away instead of pumping his passion in the girl who played a major role in driving Minnie away from her home.

Well at least Taehyung only fucked one girl, I’ve lost track of how many models got me drunk with them and lowered me to a bedroom.

I kicked the railings of the Han Bridge as I felt a surge of impurity rise in me.

Last night I slept with the hottest Japanese model this year, she was so good, her body was perfect, and her lips were so succulent against mine, yet...

Yet I couldn’t make love to her, I could only use her to release my frustration which got me even more frustrated.

I have physically never been able to let someone in my life for more than one night, and I’ve always cried the next morning, I’ve always apologised to Minnie for being another girls for the night.

I took a few more deep breaths in and out, trying to control this new feeling of anger as the Han River smiled at me, telling me to calm down and that it would be okay.

But it never is.

I brushed my dark red hair back once more before putting the black cap on and pulling up my ripped black jeans before licking my lips and walking back to the car.

Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a muffled scream and instantly turned to the sound.

I checked my watch, it was 1.45 am.

I ignored the sound and got in the driver’s seat, but heard it again, this time I heard it clearer.

A girl was screaming for help, before someone was obviously trying to cover her mouth.

My heart was telling me to run to her rescue, but my brain was advising me to drive off and mind my own business.

I mustn’t forget that every single action of mine is always under constant scrutiny, I don’t want any more rumours and heartbroken fans.

“Come back here!”

“No! Ya, get o-”

I turned around and saw a girl in a dress trying to get away from an older boy who was much stronger than her and now grabbed her by the waist into him.

I can’t stand it when men use this kind of force against a woman, if she doesn’t want to be around him, why the fuck is he forcing her?

“Fuck it,” I said to myself as I jumped out of my car and rushed towards the commotion.

No one was around for miles, and this part of the Han Bridge was in the middle of the cities.

“Ya! Get off her!” I shouted as the boy turned around lazily.

As I approached him, I knew he was drunk and I scrunched my nose before dropping my eyes on the girl.

Omo, it was that Taehee girl.

The boy sniggered and ignored my presence as he tried kissing her, before my blood started boiling and I lunged into him.

“I said – get – off – her – you bastard!” I yelled as I threw punches to his face.

Moments later, I staggered back and saw he was unconscious as I turned to Taehee, pulling my mask down so she could see who I was.

Her tears were black from her eye makeup as her pink lipstick was smudged over her cheek.

I instantly looked away for a second before regaining my composure and giving her a warm look, “Did he hurt you?”

Her eyes widened at the sight of me before she spoke, “I-I’m okay...”

I nodded and decided to turn away, but felt her arms wrapped around me.

“Th-thank you Jimin ssi,” she stammered before she quickly pulled away and looked to the floor, her long brown hair covering her young face.

I was angered at how she thought she could hug me without my permission before I face palmed myself at the arrogance I’d developed.

Oh gosh, why...why does this teenager remind me so much of my flower?

I looked around and saw she was turning away to walk down the bridge alone.

“I’ll drop you home; it’s too late for you to be out alone. Especially when you look like this,” I gently told her as she awkwardly stood there.

I sighed before walking up to her; she was only a kid after all and didn’t know any better.

I knelt down to her height and put my hands on her shoulders, before making my eyes warm and welcoming.

“Things like this happen from time to time, we just have to learn from them and move on. By the way, you’re in for a pretty good chance of winning with that voice.”

My words worked as she looked up at me with a full smile, bearing her teeth as I had to do a double take, woah.

Her grin is box shaped, just like that of my brother. 

I quickly beckoned her to my car and sat her in the back seat as I covered my face with my cap and face mask before looking around and driving off.

“Where do you live?” I asked her as she was staring out of the window.

“Oh um...if you could just drop me off at the station, that would be great. Omo, my friends would be so jealous if they knew who was driving me home right now!”

Her voice returned to normal as I flashed a fake smile, turning into the station road.

I looked up and tutted, of course the station would be closed at this time.

“Do your parents know you’re out this late alone?” I questioned her.

She paused, “No. Well it’s only my Mum. My brother dropped me off here but I don’t know where he is now.”

I rolled my eyes, if it was anyone else, I’d have called them a taxi and sent them off with money but for some reason, I felt protective over this girl.

“Okay so where do you live?”

She chuckled as I turned around to stare at her, how can she be so calm when her family are probably worried sick?

“Joesonghamnida, I know I shouldn’t be laughing. But I live in Daegu which is really far from here. Ya Jimin oppa, I’m so lucky you found me! But I don’t want to burden you, so I’ll just get a taxi...” She drifted off as she started yawning.

I never ceased to be shocked by her carefree attitude as I drove down the freeway to Daegu, ignoring the stop and speed signs.

I was going to Daegu for a solo performance tomorrow anyway so thought I might as well drop her off too.

_No, you just want to know more about this girl, you have a weird feeling, you know she’s linked to Minnie._

I shook my head and realised that I was now in Daegu as I slowed down, aware the roads weren’t as big as the ones in Seoul.

“So where’s your house then?” I said with a dry voice as there was no reply.

I turned my head and saw she had fallen asleep as I pulled over to the kerb and stared at her for a few moments, analysing her face.

She didn’t look so much like Minnie when she was sleeping; I guess it’s just her smile and hair.

I stretched my hand back and tapped her on the leg three times before she slurred.

As her wide eyes opened, I had no choice but to look away as she had the same sparkle in her eyes which Minnie always had.

I hope she still has that same sparkle now.

“We’re in Daegu, stop falling asleep and tell me where you live,” I snapped at her, shocked at my tone.

She straightened up and coughed, “I’m so sorry, I – um... Old Daegu, do you know how to get there? It’s not too far from here. Ya, honestly I can walk there now, I’m so sorry for burdening you like this.”

I breathed in heavily as I tried to control my heartbeat, my eyes widened as I clutched onto the steering wheel.

I pursed my lips and closed my eyes before nodding and slowly driving to Old Daegu, somewhere I hadn’t visited in years.

Although I’d never driven here, I knew my way and seeing the forest, the playground, the park and the traditional houses made my eyes swell up in pain.

“W-which o-one?” I softly asked, a part of me already knowing the answer.

Taehee was leaning forward and resting her hands on the front seats as she pointed to the first house on the corner.

It was the biggest one with one storey curved in a horseshoe, protected by large metal gates and a sloping traditional roof as a huge lump formed in the back of my throat.

I jerked my white Audi R8 to a halt as I brushed my hair back and rubbed my puffy eyes, clenching my jaw and flexing my muscles.

I stopped at the other end of the road, far away from the house which was made of cards, cards which traded happiness for lives.

“What did you say your name was again?” I asked quietly.

“Huh? Oh haha, of course you’d forget it. I mean you have millions of fans...Oh, it’s Kim Taehee,” she replied happily as I bit down on my lip.

“Let me drop you in so your parents don’t get worried,” I emphasised the word ‘parents’, hoping Taehee would agree, hoping that they sold this Old Daegu home and she was a new resident.

But she instantly corrected me, “Aniyo Jimin oppa, I only have my Mum. I live with my great grandparents though, and my cousins and Uncles! Oh, and my brothers. Woah – what? You really want to come to my home?”

She clapped her hands excitedly as my heart was racing.

Now more than ever I wanted to see Minnie, I wanted her to know that Jimin’s here, that Jimin’s always been here.

For you and now your daughter.

Minnie’s daughter has been sitting in my car this whole time, a mini Jasmine...

I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to help Taehee out as I stared at her with love.

“You shouldn’t get your Mum worried like this, ya she’s probably so upset right now,” I said with concern as Taehee laughed.

She looked like Minnie, yet had Taehyung’s rebellious, carefree personality.

Ya Jimin! She might not even be Minnie’s daughter, stop getting carried away with your thoughts!

I decided to listen to the little voice and put on a poker face as we were opening the metal gates.

Oh shit, this place brings back so many beautiful memories.

The gate clanged behind us as my eyes fell to the grand water fountain in the front before I turned to gaze at what was once Minnie’s window doors, so many escapades and adventures happened through that troublesome door.

The lights were on in the house, whoever was here was worried sick about Taehee’s whereabouts.

Mixed feelings were getting the better of me as I walked behind her, oblivious to what she was saying.

I stood at the top of the stone steps as Taehee rung the doorbell, the bamboo doors instantly flew open as there stood what I could only dream of.

Song Jasmine, my stunning queen.

I zoned out as everything was moving in slow motion, the porch light was shining on her beautifully carved face which was full of worry as her eyes...oh her eyes!

They were that same shade of luscious hazel, yet there was no sparkle.

Her lips...they were still as plump and pink as ever...

Her hair wasn’t in the childish style bangs anymore, she sported a lady like side parting, but her brown waves would never change.

It’s funny how the world’s girls go ballistic over Park Jimin’s powerful dancing, his heartfelt voice, his baby face looks and sexy body but Park Jimin has only saved his heart for Song Jasmine.

I was too busy gawking at her whole demeanour to notice that she was looking in my direction.

I had covered my face with the black cap and black face mask with the darkness of the night concealing my appearance for Minnie to recognise who I was.

“Taehee get your butt inside now, I'll deal with you later. And you..! I’m speaking to you! Ya!”

Her voice was still the same, but it was hardened.

Yeah she was pissed at me because she didn’t know my identity, but her undertone was broken, she hadn’t been taking care of her happiness like she promised me.

I told you, I told you everyone always breaks their promises.

I took my cap off and brushed my hair back once before slowly sliding my mask down my face and stepping into the porch light, all the while keeping my eyes fixed on Minnie’s reaction.

Only moments ago she had her arms furiously sat on her hips, but now they had dropped and her face relaxed.

Her tension disappeared as her eyes were searching my face with confusion and desperation.

If I wasn’t mistaken, a distant spark shot through her dull eyes as she stepped forward into me without hesitation.

I read somewhere that when a girl comes to you immediately, it’s a sign of trust and affection.

I stepped forward to meet her as we collided into each other and before I knew it, her head was resting on my chest, her arms limp to her side.

She wasn’t hugging me but she wanted me to hug her.

She wanted me to comfort her and say everything would be alright.

I wrapped my arms gently around her shivering body as she mumbled, “How do you do this every time?”

I chuckled to myself, my cheeks resting on her soft hair as a long awaited tear of happiness rolled down my cheek.

“Ya pabo, I know you more than you know yourself.”

I don’t know how long we stood like that for, but I only let go at the sound of another familiar voice.

“Who’s at the door Minnie? I’ve warned Taehee never to do that again, so please don’t shout at her. Ya, who is it?”

My heart was crumbling as I gently moved Minnie inside the warmth of her home before I bowed to Halmeouni and stared at her with love.

She didn’t say anything except hug me tight, as I was dragged back to the feeling of hugging my own grandmother who died whilst taking care of me as a child. 

I sniffed and let go of her before kissing her aged hands, “I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.”

I couldn’t take this pain, I had to go somewhere alone and let out these tears, I can’t look weaker than what I already am.

I hurried out of the door, through the gates and all the way back to my Audi without turning back once.

“Jimin you bastard, don’t fall for her again, don’t do this to yourself! She’s come back to Daegu, she’s got a beautiful daughter and none of that has anything to do with you! YA! She’s Taehyung’s, she’s written his name on her heart, you are just her friend...you...you JUST LEAVE HER ALONE NOW! YOUR STARS HAVE NEVER MATCHED!"

I was going crazy as rage spread throughout my body like a lethal drug.

I tugged my hair and hit my head on the steering wheel repetitively, harder and harder as I was trying to erase all memories of her.

I felt dizzy as hot blood trickled down my cheek but the memories still weren’t leaving my mind.

I blacked out. 


	42. Can you trust me?

**JASMINE’S POV**

_“Just tell me what you want from me and I’ll give you everything...”_

_“I need you now more than ever...It hurts so much...”_

_“Please hold me once again, please trust me, hold your Taehyung...”_

“Mum! Eomma!”

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked twice at the bright rays of morning sunshine that were beaming in through my window doors.

My mind was instantly taken back to when Eonni used to wake me up for school with that cheeky grin of hers as tears temporarily clouded my morning vision.

I shivered and brushed my hair back as Taewon was sitting on the edge of my bed with a worried expression stretched out on his face.

Aish, why are his eyes exactly like Taehyung’s? My son is an iron copy of his father.

I managed a smile and slowly sat up, rolling the soft duvet back so Taewon could slide in next to me as he grinned and raced over, his overgrown 14 year old self cuddling close to me.

“You don’t usually sleep until this late, I got worried. Especially as you were talking in your sleep!” Taewon rested his head on my shoulder as I started drawing circles in his fluffy hair.

I looked out of my window doors at the birds drinking from the fountain and smiled, it feels so good to be back in my room.

Taewon and Taehee have moved into the small guestrooms that they had fun decorating, with Appa and Uncle Hwijae.

It has been a week since my encounter with Taehyung and I haven’t heard from Jimin since he dropped Taehee off after her little excursion, she really should stop doing that.

She’s still sulking and moody with me because I shouted and grounded her, but she’s lucky I didn’t do more.

Everyone apart from Appa took her side, only he agreed with my course of action, probably because he’s had firsthand experience with me.

Taehyung...

His mere name still sends shivers down my spine and I can’t control the everlasting electric sparks which shoot through my mind and body anytime he’s next to me.

He’s got me so wrapped up in his love spell that not even fourteen years has changed my feelings.

I want to stop loving him, I really do, but...I don’t know how.

I need to learn.

Jimin promised Halmeouni he’d come back the next day, but he broke his promise and it took us ages to calm Halmeouni down, she was devastated and had been waiting all day for Jimin to jump through the door and hug her.

He shouldn’t make promises he can’t keep.

What was I even expecting from him?

I should wake up and realise he’s no longer my ‘Jiminie’, he’s BTS’ Park Jimin and is Korea’s official ambassador for every single skincare advertisement.

Not one TV show has a break without Jimin’s voice or face stretched all over the screen, promoting a product in Korean and sometimes even in his English which has gotten way better than I remember.

Everyone thinks he’s genuinely so happy in the commercials, but I can see that he’s learnt how to fake his eye smile.

I sighed and pecked the top of Taewon’s silky head as I could feel him dozing off.

It was 10 am on a Friday and I’m usually awake at 6 or 7.

I was still struggling to absorb it all, everything had happened so quickly and on top of it, Taehyung had three VIP backstage concert tickets delivered two days ago with a massive hamper of luxury snacks for the twins and a fresh bouquet of red and white roses for me.

Neither me nor the delivery boy could carry the roses in our arms, there were so many of them!

Honestly speaking it did make my heart flutter, but when the twins ran to the front room to see what had come through the door, they were too intrigued for my liking.

Appa instantly knew it was Taehyung; he’s always been doing things like this ever since we were teenagers.

The last thing I want is Taehyung scooping my babies off into his world, I really don’t want them under media scrutiny and the public eye, life is already so hard.

But the good news is that from now on, I can work from home!

Unless there are important meetings I have to interpret, then I obviously have to dash off to Seoul.

But it means that I can spend way more time with Appa, my family and my children! I can relax and catch-up with my friends whenever I want, and I can now take care of Halmeouni properly.

Halapoji was thrilled; it means that he can concentrate on some public welfare activities, whilst Halmeouni would be enjoying her days in my company.

Aunt Jeong and Uncle Hwijae went back to their house, but they let Seoeon and Seojun stay until the summer is over which means that Taewon and Taehee are always preoccupied with them.

Which means Taehee can’t make any fancy excursions anymore; she has three brothers watching over her.

Taewon slurred as he yawned, “I couldn’t sleep properly last night.”

 “Why not? What’s wrong? Do you like it here?” I immediately attacked him with questions as he chuckled.

“Ya Eommaaa, I love it here! I don’t know, I feel like you’re under some sort of stress. You know you can tell me anything, right?” He asked lovingly as I squeezed him tight.

“Aigo, your Eomma is perfectly fine! In fact, I’ve never had such good nights worth of sleep in a long time! Ya you’re such a rice cake, I could eat you!” I laughed as I started tickling Taewon who was laughing, but no sound came out.

After a while of messing around, we got out of bed and I told Taewon to freshen up and tell Taehee to stop sulking as I started making breakfast.

Halmeouni soon got up and joined me as we started talking and laughing, before she had to sit down because her legs gave way.

“Halmeouni, I told you to stay in bed. Mornings are always so frosty, especially with the mountains always blowing wind our way,” I said as I sat her down on the front room sofa with her feet up.

She grabbed my hand before I could go back to check on the omelettes.

“Anja.”

I did as I was told and sat down as Halmeouni gazed at me with evergreen love.

“It’s time,” she said softly as I stared at her with a confused expression, before I finally realised what she was trying to get at.

I averted my eyes and fiddled with my thumbs, “W-what do you mean Halmeouni?”

She coughed and smiled weakly, “You know what I mean. You’ve deprived him for fourteen years, he deserves to meet them. What if something had happened to him and you never gave him a chance to meet his blessings?”

Tears filled my eyes as I could hear Seojun and Taehee egging on Taewon and Seoeon’s wrestling match from down the hallway.

I heard my twin uncles join in as everyone was screaming with delight and joy.

I turned to look at Halmeouni who was stroking my hand, “But, I – I don’t think I’m ready.”

“When’s their concert?” She asked as I sighed, I couldn’t argue with Halmeouni and I definitely couldn’t deny or go against what she was asking.

“On Sunday,” I whispered as I could hear all four twins laughing their heads off.

“They should be proud of their father, of who he is. It’s not going to be easy, but if you don’t do it on Sunday, you’ll never be able to do it. It’s my wish, I want this to happen. I want them to have a proper Father.”

A tear rolled down my cheek as Halmeouni wiped it away before I could.

No one’s ever gone against Halmeouni’s wishes and I wouldn’t be the first one to, but why so soon?

Why in a concert?

Seoul Olympic stadium, all 70,000 tickets sold out.

I even heard on the news that some girls were facing legal action for overpricing tickets at thousands of dollars.

Why did Taehyung have to invite us backstage?

All of Bangtan Sonyeondan will be there.

Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin, Jungkook...Jimin and Taehyung.

As though Halmeouni was reading my mind, she beckoned me in for a warm hug.

“It’ll all work out for the best sonnyeo. It’s time you finally faced your fears.”

**********

“Yeoboseyo? Ya turn it off for a sec!”

I could hear the pounding of music behind him, the sound of microphone checks and I could hear Hoseok pretending to be fans in the background as I gulped.

“Ah Tae, um...it’s me,” I said quietly, but Taehyung heard as he instantly ran to the side where there wasn’t so much noise.

“Minnie! Ya! So this is your new number! I finally have it!” He exclaimed with childish delight as I shuffled on my feet nervously.

Noticing I was hesitating to speak, Taehyung spoke first.

“How did you like the roses? Did Taehee and Taewon enjoy the hamper? I don’t know what they like, but I made sure to add half of my favourite snacks and half of yours. You’re coming to see us today, right?”

Taehyung’s soul may be covered in year’s worth of darkness and misunderstood feelings, but he was still as soft and gentle hearted as ever.

I smiled and nodded, “Ye they loved it. Taewon likes the same snacks as you and Taehee likes the same snacks as me.”

There was another pause before Taehyung spoke.

“What’s wrong? Minnie, tell me what’s wrong,” Taehyung gently asked as I sniffed.

My emotions were so fucked up, I’m such a mess.

Once upon a time, I never used to let tears fall and now if I don’t shed a tear a day, my day just isn’t complete.

“Halmeouni wants you to meet the kids tonight. It’s her wish and I can’t say no. What should I do?” I whimpered as Taehyung drew a short breath of air in shock.

“Ai jinja? Daebak! That’s great! I mean...of course you can’t say no! Leave it to me, I’ll speak to Taewon and Taehee, you don’t worry about what to say. Just mentally prepare them,” Taehyung assured me with blatant excitement in his voice.

Just as we were starting to open up about our life in general, I heard a loud commotion from outside.

“What’s going on?” Taehyung asked with concern.

“I don’t know. Listen, I’ll call you back later.”

I quickly hung up and shut the bamboo door behind me as I dashed outside after hearing Taehee’s scream.

Our front gates were already open as I started shouting her name out before I stopped short from a full blown fight happening right outside our home.

Taehee was screaming at both of the boys to stop whilst she was clutching onto her heart.

“Taehee, go inside right now,” I tried to speak calmly to her as I know she has a weak heart so any sudden shouting could give her a panic attack.

She was breathing rapidly and squeezed my hand before running inside the house, as I turned to Taewon who was now on top of the other boy, before it was his turn to be pinned to the ground.

 “YA!” I dragged Taewon back by his shirt as he was breathing heavily with rage.

His clothes were muddy and he had cuts all over his arms and face.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” I yelled at Taewon and the other boy.

Omo, it was that same black haired boy called Manse from the park.

He gritted his teeth at me as his eyes narrowed, “Tell him to mind his own business.”

I was taken aback; this boy was filled with anger and spoke very dangerously.

I instinctively pushed Taewon behind me who was trying to protest.

“Where do you live?” I asked the boy in a softer tone, he had angry tears in his eyes and it wasn’t a normal sign.

“What’s it to you? Just tell your baby brother never to cross my path again or else...”

My brother?

Although the situation was serious, I mentally chuckled at the twisted compliment of my youth.

Just before I could interrogate him more, he stormed off and I immediately turned to Taewon with frustration.

“Get inside, NOW. What’s gotten into you Taewonah? Why are you picking fights with older boys! This is Daegu, not LA. The boys here are much more dangerous!”

I started examining his cuts, they weren’t too serious but I hate seeing my children get hurt.

Taewon glared at me before he shrugged his arm from my grasp, “He... he keeps on talking to Taehee! If I don’t protect her, who will?!”

I turned to Taewon in shock, “Taewon, stop this childish nonsense right now. I’ve explained this to you before, don’t you dare take matters in your own hands, do you hear me?”

Taewon glowered at me for a couple of seconds as I raised my eyebrows, before he sighed and stomped off into the house, calling after Taehee.

I pressed my temples and closed my eyes, they were both becoming more rebellious by the day and no one apart from Appa was helping me to correct their behaviour.

What’s worse is that I told them we were going to BTS’ concert tonight and so they’ll both think that I’ve gone easy by still letting them go after the fight they just had.

Urgh, I wish Halmeouni didn’t want them to meet Taehyung tonight, it’s way too soon!

I went to my study and typed up a few emails and completed important work before I gave Halmeouni her medicine and lunch.

I sighed and crept to each of the twins’ room.

Seoeon and Seojun were out with some school friends to celebrate the beginning of summer, and so Taewon and Taehee were really bored alone, especially since they haven’t made any other friends yet.

I checked on Taewon and saw he was sitting on his window ledge and gazing into the summer sky whilst sketching the landscape, he always does this to vent out his anger, so I quietly shut the door to let him carry on.

When I checked on Taehee, she was picking out clothes for tonight as I stood at the door watching her, she’s my precious little girl and is growing up so beautifully even though she was born weaker.

She saw me looking and quickly rushed over with her favourite dress top, “Is this okay for today? Ya Eomma you’re the best! EVERYONE is going crazy on twitter! They’re all begging me to take so many fancams, videos and selcas!”

She threw her top on the bed and engulfed me with a constricting hug as I laughed and pulled away, before putting on a serious face.

“Now that you’re in Korea, you must experience a kpop concert before school starts. Taehee, what did that Manse boy want?”

Taehee stared at me with her wide cat-eyes, “Mum stop always believing Taewon. Manse ssi was just being friendly and wanted to show me around the area, that’s all. Trust in me for once.”

I analysed her expression and nodded, “I don’t want you meeting him without my permission. For now, take your brother to the dining table for lunch. You know how much he cares and loves you; ya don’t roll your eyes. Make him happy about going to the concert, he feels embarrassed.”

She jumped up and hugged me again before talking excitedly to herself and squealing down the hallway where I soon heard her and Taewon shouting at each other before they burst out laughing.

They fight so much, but make up even quicker and that’s how I want it to stay.

I could only get ready after Appa, my twin uncles and Halapoji came back home so that they could look after Halmeouni.  

I’ve been trying to contact Krystal but she’s so busy, she only ever replies with ‘Sorry can’t talk’ or ‘Please understand.’

I guess I’d have to consult myself.

I sighed and slid open my wardrobe doors, now I don’t know what to wear.

I bit down on my lip and tutted, why am I even so bothered? Ya, anything will do.

I pulled on some ripped jeans and an old oversized grey tee, before I let my waves down behind my back.

Should I tie it up or leave it be?

I don’t want Taehyung thinking I put in effort so just brushed my silky waves down and let them set naturally, before I applied eyeliner, concealer and pink lip tint.

I looked at myself, ya, it looks like I made effort!

I laughed at my conflicting thoughts before shrugging my shoulders and grabbing my small side bag which had the tickets, my phone, wallet and car keys in them.

I slid on some platform shoes and looked at myself in the full length porch mirror, over the years I’d become much skinnier whilst being too busy with the kids.

“Taewon, Taehee get in the car, ppalli!” I shouted out from the hallway as Appa came out of the lounge, texting someone rapidly.

“What’s the noise for? Haven’t you left yet?” He asked plainly before he looked up from his phone at me.

I gave him a weary smile as he grinned, “You still look like my 17 year old rebel, you haven’t changed one bit, especially in those old clothes. Haha, they still fit!”

I gave him a genuine smile as I turned back and saw Taehee skipping towards us as Taewon had his hands in his pockets and strolled behind her.

Appa already gave me an assuring talk last night, and so we shared one long, last look of eye conversation as I hugged him.

“Pray that everything goes well,” I whispered in his ear as he pressed his cheek on the top of my head, I could hear a sniff before he finally pulled away.

“Just don’t let your emotions get the better of you, do what’s best for the twins,” Appa whispered back lovingly.

All these years have passed, yet I couldn’t help but wonder why it killed everyone to be this understanding about my pregnancy.

If they cared, I’d never have left Korea in the first place, but then BTS may not have been as big as they are today.

I guess things always have their hidden reasons.

“Gaja, we’ll be lateeeee!” Taehee tugged at my hand as Appa turned to scan her outfit with wide eyes.

“And why are you wearing such short pants?”

I face palmed myself before sighing, “Appa, leave it. She’ll have someone else to question her.”

Appa glared at Taehee who ran up to him and hugged him instead, as we were both shocked by her reaction.

Appa was still strikingly handsome with only one streak of silver running through his thick, straight hair.

“Nothing can get me down today! My Oppa’s await me!” She jumped up as her glossy, straightened hair bounced behind her.

“Ya, ya, ya. Calm down, they’re just a bunch of flower boys,” Taewon muttered as Appa punched his shoulder lightly.

“That’s my boy! Ya, you’ve definitely taken over me!”

Taewon and Appa got along really well as Taewon smirked before pretending to punch Appa back.

“Ye he!” Appa threatened him as he ran off laughing, dragging my hand with him.

“Tell me how it goes!” Appa shouted from behind as I sat the twins in the back of the car, Taehee winning her way to the passenger seat.

It was now 3.30 pm and the concert starts at 7 pm.

It was pretty easy getting out of Daegu city and onto the Seoul freeway, but my mouth dropped open at the amount of traffic filling all the roads.

Even the back roads to Seoul were way more jammed than usual, as thousands of ARMYs were commuting to Seoul Olympic Stadium for BTS’ comeback concert.

Luckily we left hours earlier, or we would’ve missed it.

_Would that really be such a bad thing? It saves you from another nightmare..._

After shouting at a wild young driver, we finally got to the stadium and WOW.

I’d never seen such a long, winding queue in my life, with fan signs and life-size 3D frames of BTS bouncing everywhere. 

I bet heaven doesn’t even have such a long queue.

I checked the time, it was now 6 pm and I could hear the twins moaning about the queues and amount of people.

“I’m going to be the only boy, Eomma! Ya, this is awkward!”

“Taewonah, you’re such a pabo! BTS have so many fan boys, look around you!”

“Yeah, but do I look like a fan boy? Aish, like my life isn’t already filled with girly stuff!”

“Ya! Both of you be quiet and help me find parking! Aish, where to park?!” I said aloud with frustration as the twins tried to look out of their windows for a parking space.

After ages of patrolling, we finally found a small parking space which was only inches away from the side cars, so both the twins had to suck their bellies in and slide out of their doors to avoid any damage being done.

“Are you seriously considering waiting in this queue?” Taewon asked the both of us comically as I didn’t know what to do.

“Come on, they’re letting people in now,” I urged them as Taehee ran off to join the end of the queue whilst Taewon was stropping next to me.

We were waiting for about ten minutes, and the sky was changing its colour before a member of staff was walking down the lines with a security guard behind him.

“Chogiyo! Excuse me, but we have these tickets, does it make a difference?” I asked politely as he inspected them for a minute before looking from me to the twins very closely and with narrowed eyes.

He nodded once and beckoned us to quickly walk behind him as I didn’t dare look at the girls in line; they might poke my eyes out with those light bulb sticks in their hands.

He took us straight inside the stadium and I was immediately mesmerised.

My mouth refused to close as the roof was drawn which would’ve made this massive hall pitch black, except those white lights every girl was holding lit the hall like night stars.

The stage lights kept on changing colour; they were getting prepared for BTS to come on as the staff member showed me, Taewon and Taehee three seats right in the front.

“Aigoooooo, Eom...eomma!!! How did you manage to get these seats?! I think I’m going to cry...” I heard Taehee’s voice wobble as Taewon sighed loudly.

The stadium was buzzing with deafening conversation and excited yelps before all the lights suddenly turned off with an echoing boom.

“Omo!” I got startled as screams pierced my eardrum.

I covered both my ears with my palms and looked around, we were only a few inches away from the stage whilst the night stars were scattered everywhere, bouncing up and down.

One by one, seven silhouettes were walking to the stage as my hearing became a mere beeping noise.

I would turn deaf at this rate; the screams were all so high pitched!

I turned to Taehee and Taewon but couldn’t see their reactions, only Taehee’s screams of delight before I looked back to the stage.

Some music boomed through the speakers as the silhouettes were unveiled to the audience, BTS were walking on the stage one by one.

Only one light was shining, as Seokjin walked to the microphone stand and closed his eyes, feeling the slow music which was pouring out everywhere.

I gazed at him, in shock at his beautiful voice and wondering if it was physically possible for someone to consistently stay so handsome.

After half a minute, the light turned to Namjoon who was sitting down before he looked up and started spitting English rap.

Jungkook’s light turned on and I had to look twice, my heart pounding as I thought it was Junghyun on stage.

Junghyun...Eonni...

I know they are both in a happier place together and that thought helps me stay happy.

Just then, Suga started spitting fire as I grinned and hooted once, I couldn’t help but smile at his inspiring stage presence.

ARMY’s were going crazy, I could hear lungs being sacrificed and I knew no one would be able to speak tomorrow.

Hoseok spun around and did a fancy trick with his microphone before clutching onto his hair dramatically; this was a very heartbreaking song they were singing.

Taehyung’s deep voice thundered everywhere as he was pouring his heart out into the words of the song as I could feel his passion, I could feel the warmth and soul in his delivery.

I quickly remembered when I first heard this soulful voice; my heart has never stopped doing somersaults since.

Just as he finished his last word, his wide, seductive eyes managed to find and pierce mine as I instantly looked down, blushing like crazy.

I couldn’t collect my emotions and to top it all off, I heard a high note being stretched out as Jimin was the most dramatic of all.

He had an angelic voice which was so radiant and full of life, but his stage presence even in a slow song like this was... it was very sexy if I must say.

“Jimin opppppaaaaaaaaaa!” I heard Taehee scream loudly as I laughed.

The rest of their concert just got even better (if that was possible) as they were driving the crowd wild, turning their microphones facing the audience as everyone behind me was chanting the songs in perfect harmony.

It was nothing less than beautiful.

The energy, the passion, the atmosphere was extremely overwhelming as I had to shut my eyes to stop tears of happiness from dropping.

_“You’ll always stay my biggest fan, right?”_

_“Of course I will Jimin!”_

_“Ya I have to show you something, hurry up! You’ll love it!”_

_“Taetae, your legs are too long! Why are you taking me to this old shed again?”_

_“You’re our official mascot, get the crowd going. This is our first performance!”_

_“How – did – you – find – our – performance? Will we win the talent show?”_

_“Bangtan Sonyeondan is a stupid name.”_

_“No it’s not Jungkook. I think it’s brilliant.”_

_“These performances are nothing. One day, we’ll have bigger stages and millions of fans. The world will remember our names.”_

I opened my eyes again and realised I was too lost in my memories to hear their short thank you speeches at the end.

I rapidly dabbed my face with my fingertips.

“Thank you ARMY! Saranghayo ARMY! Don’t miss us too much!”

“Haha, gomawo army! Saranghamnida! Annyeong!”

“Thank you, thank you!”

They galloped off stage happily as Jungkook and Taehyung messed around childishly before they too ran off, everyone cawing and giggling at them.

The main lights slowly turned back on as the empty stage was flooded with confetti.

“That. Was. Bloody...DAEBAK!!” Taehee yelled from the top of her lungs as Taewon laughed.

“It was actually pretty good. Where did they learn to dance like that? Especially that smiley one with the fat cheeks-”

“Don’t talk like that about Jimin oppa!” Taehee snapped at Taewon angrily as a surge of anxiety flooded all my senses when I saw that same staff member approaching us.

I turned around and saw fans were leaving in packs; rushing and giggling amongst themselves.

Some fans were crying uncontrollably whilst others were dumfounded and in shock at the performance they just witnessed.

“Backstage passes?  Kim Taehyung ssi?” The staff member said to me as my cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Kim Taehyung?” Taewon’s ears pricked up as he edged to us.

The staff member did a double look at Taewon with a shocked expression as he started stuttering before looking to Taehee with the same shock and then to me before he dropped his gaze and bowed.

“Uh, this way please,” his tone was much politer as I just realised that he knows.

He knows the twins are related to Taehyung.

We walked with him, approaching the stage curtains as I stopped and pushed Taewon and Taehee in front of me before quickly turning around, recalling how intrusive some fans can get.

There were so many background staff rushing everywhere with wires and walkie talkies as I saw some stylish girls rushing around with makeup brushes and hairdryers in their hands.

We came to the backstage lounge as I looked around and saw even more staff rushing off with wet wipes and flannels in their hands.

The twins turned to me with uncertainty as I tried to smile at them.

I can’t let Taehyung break the news, and there’s no turning back.

It’s time.

I stopped and although the twins were in front of me, they too stopped and looked back at me with even more confusion.

“Why are we backstage? How are we even allowed to be here?” Taehee questioned fearfully as Taewon nodded in agreement.

They may be fourteen years old and act rebellious, but they are still so young and naive.

And they’ve never met their Dad, they don’t even know who he is and now I’d have to break it to them.

How is this even going to work?

“Eomma? Why are we here?” Taewon persisted as I took a deep breath in.

Here goes.

I looked around for somewhere to sit and told them to sit down on a brown couch as they hesitated before sitting very awkwardly, looking around at all the busy staff members.

They were either too busy to look in our direction or they just couldn’t be bothered.

Ya why would Taehyung give backstage passes then not show up himself?

And where did that staff member scuttle off to?

“Eomma!”

“Huh? Oh...”

I shook my head and tried to sound as composed as possible.

“Well...I...This might sound – no this will sound absurd but...” I drifted off with clenched fists.

I don’t have any practice, what am I meant to say?

They were both looking at me very carefully, a hint of worry in their eyes.

Ya, whatever, let me just get straight to the point.

“I’ve never brought you to Korea because I didn’t want you to meet my family and your Dad. But now that you’ve bonded so well with everyone in Daegu, it’s time to meet your Father too...”

There was a pause before Taehee spoke.

“W-what?! After fourteen years of our lives you want us to meet our...our Dad? And that too, right now? Eomma, are you feeling well? Ya who does this?”

She didn’t have a rude tone; she was just very shocked and upset at hearing the word ‘Father.’

Well there’s no escaping it now.

I looked to Taewon whose head was tilted sideways as he was analysing my expression before telling Taehee to be quiet.

“C-carry on...” he bravely said as I pursed my lips at him with gratitude.

I sighed, “I’m sorry but I was so scared of losing you. How do I say this? Aish, your Dad’s life is very far from normal. It’s very hard for him to see you because-”

“Is this a joke? Mum, you’re not funny. Gaja let’s go, everyone is giving us weird stares,” Taehee stood up as I took her hand and sat her back down.

She surprisingly complied as her eyes became vulnerable, she was very scared and stopped speaking.

“Who...who is our Dad? Are we going to meet him now?”

I was taken aback with Taewon’s mature attitude as he nodded to me, “I told you I’m always here for you Eomma. I want to see for myself which idiot left you alone in another country.”

Yikes, this wasn’t going well, it wasn’t going well at all...

“Ani Taewonie. Don’t be so harsh on him-”

“Harsh? You’ve never spoken badly about him, but you’ve raised us all by yourself which speaks a thousand words! You’ve raised us as a Mum, Dad and friend-”

I cut him off with a stern look as his voice was getting louder.

“Taewonah, for me. Please understand that he only did that because he was constantly being watched by the media and press. Your Dad was trying to become successful; I told you already, your Grandmother took me with her by force.”

Taewon glared at me and gritted his teeth.

“Who – who is our...Dad?” Taehee asked softly from beside me as I felt her edging into me.

“Yeah, who is this famous guy then? Huh?”

Just as I was about to reply, a deep voice gently resonated from behind Taewon.

“I’m the idiot, forgive me.”

I looked behind them and saw a dashingly sweaty Kim Taehyung gazing at his children with the most love and regret I’d seen since the first time I came to Korea when I was 17.

He was approaching them slowly and his wide, hooded eyes were darting from Taewon to Taehee as I shut my eyes for a split second, this was too much to handle.

I quickly looked at the twins and they were bewildered.

Their eyebrows were furrowed as their wide, teary eyes were looking at Taehyung questioningly.

“I’m that coward who left his precious Jasmine fourteen years ago. I’m your Dad.”

Taehyung was trying to smile as Taewon slowly stepped away, shaking his head.

Taehyung’s mouth was open with sadness before he flashed a box smile and walked over to Taewon, looming over him.

It was like time was travelling before me.

There was a baby Taetae and a grown-up, handsome Taehyung, both gazing intently at each other.

“Eomma, is...is this true?” Taehee whispered from next to me as Taehyung’s attention immediately diverted to his daughter.

He grinned at her before he placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair.

“Ttal. I love you more than you know, you’re my precious daughter, please don’t turn me away.”

He was whispering this in her ear, but Taehyung can never whisper properly as my heart was thumping at his words.

Taehee turned to me for help, before I nodded at her.

“Here is your family project,” I tried to chuckle as a tear dropped from Taehee’s lashes.

She turned to Taehyung and stared all over his face as he smiled at her childishly, kneeling on one knee to get to her height as he made his eyes bigger and more friendly.

She soon melted at his aegyo, “Y-you’re really my Appa?”

Taehyung smiled his upside down smile to try and stop his lips from quivering as he nodded and held out his hand for Taehee to take.

“Only yours. And Taewon’s if he lets me in.”

After a couple of seconds, her eyes started smiling before she hugged Taehyung tightly.

She’s never seen or spoken to him, yet their atmosphere radiated a long lost love which would break anyone’s heart.

I didn’t want to miss this moment, but I quickly looked up to find Taewon who I was worried for.

He wasn’t standing there as my heart skipped a beat and I slid away from Taehyung and Taehee to look for my boy.

Just then, I heard a familiar throaty laugh as my head turned with shock to see Taewon and Jimin dancing together.

What, since when do Jimin and Taewon know each other?

“Taewon-ah!” I shouted out with relief.

I knew Jimin had straightened up and was looking at me intently, but I avoided his eye as I tried to usher Taewon away.

“Eomma! Jimin hyung is such a cool guy! I told him I liked his dance on stage and he taught me a move!” Taewon was excited as his voice wavered and was breaking.

“Eomma...?” Jimin said with shock as I coughed and bit down on my lip.

I brushed my loose waves back and quickly nodded before trying to take Taewon to speak to Taehyung, but he was struggling.

I turned to him with wide eyes, “Gaja, what are you doing?”

He turned back to Jimin as I briefly looked up at them and saw Jimin flashing a genuine eye smile at Taewon, before he pulled Taewon in for a huge hug.

Just before I could do anything else, I heard loud voices coming our way as I already knew who they belonged to.

“Jinja...” I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and licked my dry lips before taking a deep breath and turning around to face them.

They stopped laughing as they froze in front of me, Taewon and Jimin.

Taehyung was with Taehee in the backstage lounge and we were standing next to their makeup room.

I slowly looked to all of them individually as they all stared back at me with wide, amazed eyes.

Yoongi approached me first as he gave me an assuring smiled and nodded slowly before his eyes found Taewon.

“Minnie...? Ya! Omo!” Namjoon exclaimed loudly as he rushed to Taewon with open arms.

“Can you believe this is our mini Taehyung?” Jimin laughed loudly as Namjoon was embracing Taewon with disbelief and happiness.

I dropped my gaze to the floor before I looked up and met Hobie’s warm eyes as he approached me and gave me a huge hug.

Even his hugs were full of hope as I hugged him back tightly.

“It’s so great to see you again,” Hobie said in my ear as I pulled away and sniffed before he flashed me a perfect smile and cawed.

“You’ve raised him so healthily!” Hobie chuckled with amusement.

He soon went over to embrace Taewon as my eyes met Jin’s who was still frozen as he stared at me with a distant longing.

Oh please don’t think of Eonni, please just be happy...I thought as Jin read my mind and sniggered before placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

“Where have you been Minnie? It’s not just Taehyung and Jimin who were affected by your absence, we all missed you so much when we realised you weren’t coming back.”

“Mianhae, it was all so overwhelming and I just couldn’t face everyone...” My voice trailed off as I heard Taehee and Taehyung coming back together laughing.

I instantly turned around and saw Taehyung’s arm around his daughter as Taewon broke free from Namjoon and Yoongi’s strong love to take Taehee away from Taehyung angrily.

I caught Taewon’s eye and frowned at him before he shook his head and held onto Taehee.

“Look at them! Twins! Oh my gaad!” I turned around to the last voice, it was Jungkook and he just put on an American accent as his built body was rushing towards the twins.

I’m not sure if he saw me, but he was kneeling down in front of Taehee and Taewon as he started analysing them before looking up at Taehyung.

“Woah, hyung! They both look exactly like you! When did they get here?” He asked excitedly as he was hugging them both before grinning.

“We came for your concert! It was so daebak!” Taehee squealed as all of Bangtan laughed at her cuteness.

“How can she be so beautiful?” Jin cawed.

Jungkook stroked her hair, “You can be BTS’ princess any day. Do you want us to show you around?”

Taehee was smiling so much that her cheeks might explode any second as Jimin started pinching onto them.

“Omo, Jimin oppa!”

Jimin rolled his head back and laughed as Taehyung held onto his daughter’s shoulder lovingly.

“Ya, not many fans get to see Bangtan this close up you know. You both owe us something, what should they give us...” Namjoon teased before Yoongi cut him off.

“Ignore him, we are all your Uncles and-”

Jin cut him off this time, “Eh-he! Uncles? We aren’t that old yet!”

“Hahaha you mean _we_ aren’t that old yet. You two are basically grandparents!” Hobie teased as Jungkook rolled his head back in laughter.

“You do feel comfortable around us, right?” Jungkook asked them lovingly as I was just staring on at the scene.

Something in me was glowing bright, it was refreshing to them all give the twins so much genuine love.

Taewon laughed and stared at all of them individually, “It’s still so surprising. I mean...yesterday we had no uncles and no Dad and now...Now we have all of you, it’s very overwhelming...”

I felt eyes turn to me as I flushed red before Taehyung diverted the attention away, “Gwenchanha, we’re always going to be here. I’m always here for you now, don’t you ever worry about anything anymore.”

Taewon smiled at Taehyung quickly before Taehyung ruffled his hair and pulled him in.

“Ya! This calls for celebration! What are we all still doing here? We need to take our princess shopping and teach our prince valuable life lessons! Ya Minnie, I’m not talking about you,” Jimin looked over to me, as everyone started agreeing and laughing in unison.

“Yeah that’s because Eomma is the queen,” Taewon replied protectively as my heart burst with love.

“Ya, Minnie! What cringe have you taught our nephew!” Namjoon shrieked with horror as I laughed once.

Although we were all happy together, I felt as though they were only being this positive in front of the twins.

“Thank you, but we need to get back home. It’s going to take so long in this traffic and-”

Everyone cut me off with protests, but Jungkook slowly walked to me.

I instinctively stepped back, but his half moon eyes were full of warmth as his evergreen baby face stretched upwards in a smile.

“Noona, celebrations won’t be the same without you.”

I raised my eyebrows with shock, did Jungkook just respect me?

Ya, was he actually being nice...?

As though he read my thoughts, he chuckled and spoke quieter, “Forgive me for all the times I was horrible to you. I – I don’t know what came over me.”

He looked up, but avoided staring directly in my eyes, “You actually are our good luck charm, please come with us to celebrate.”

My eyes slowly looked up from the floor to meet his as he gave me a half smile.

“I...I don’t know what to say...”

Jungkook leaned in to my ear, “That’s not the Jasmine I remember. You always had something to say.”

My eyes widened, this wasn’t the timid Jungkook I remembered either.

We met eyes for a second before he dropped them, yep, he still can’t keep eye contact for too long.

“What’s going on? Ya Jungkookah! Are you stopping her?!” Hobie stormed over to me and dragged me by the hand as both Jungkook and I started laughing.

“Ani hyung, not any more! I’ve realised loads of things over the years,” Jungkook replied as I looked over to see Taewon with Jimin and Taehee with Taehyung.

I thought it would be a nightmare, I thought he’d take my kids away from me, but if things carried on like this then the twins could finally live a normal family life...

“Minnie,” Namjoon came over to me with a serious expression as Hobie and Jungkook wished me luck in my ear before running over to Jin and Yoongi.

We started walking together as all the staff did double takes to stare at me before looking away.

“It feels just like the old days,” Namjoon said gently as I looked down, nodding.

“I tried to keep my promise, but it’s been fourteen years. I couldn’t hold it against him anymore,” I said to Namjoon who flashed me a smile.

 “Don’t worry, you did a great job. I actually wanted to apologise for making you take that decision all those years back.”

“No no! It was me who wanted to see Taehyung and BTS successful and look at all of you now!”

“Haha, I guess you’re right. Thank you for everything. Urm Minnie...what’s going to happen now? I’m genuinely asking as a well wisher, not their leader,” Namjoon pointed to BTS who were taking a rather long route outside the Olympic Stadium to avoid any fans.

I chuckled and went through a door Namjoon held for me, “Well I’m not going to do anything. Taehyung can see the kids whenever he wants.”

“But...what about you two?”

“What about us two? Don’t pretend like you don’t know he’s going to marry...someone else.”

There was a long, awkward pause as Namjoon stopped and turned me by the shoulders to face him.

I never met his slanted eyes, but he carried on speaking.

“You know as well as I do that Taehyung doesn’t want her. He has his reasons, but you say the word and he’ll leave everything.”

“Leave everything? Why would I want him to do that? He’s worked so hard...he should only be able to-”

“He’s worked this hard for you. He’s always dreamt of settling down with you and having kids, he never thought he’d be a Dad at so young but it kills me, it kills all of us to see him so hurt. Don’t just make this about Taewon and Taehee. Give yourself some happiness too.”

I stared at Namjoon, he was so intelligent and his words were genuine.

I didn’t have an answer for him so just nodded and changed the subject.

“Where are we going off to then?”

Namjoon stared at me blankly, “If you don’t want to answer me, just say so. You’ll never change, will you?”

The seriousness of our conversation evaporated as smirks crept on our faces.

“I guess I’ll never change.”

“Things haven’t changed much though, have they? I mean apart from the kids, fans and time, everything is still as it was.”

“Hyung! Noona! Ppalli! The van is leaving for Gangnam now, it just about missed the fans, quickly!” Jungkook shouted to us as we looked to each other before fast pacing to Bangtan’s van.

Jungkook and Namjoon let me go first as I staggered in the sliding doors as Taehyung immediately ran forward and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me on the front seat next to him as I awkwardly landed with a thud on his chest.

The van was dimly lit, but I could hear everyone talking and playing with Taewon and Taehee at the back whilst the managers were shouting down the phone in the seat behind us.

I quickly tried to pull away from Taehyung with a face like a beetroot, but to my surprise, he pulled me by the wrist back into him. 

“Taehyung, what are you-”

He cut me off by placing a long finger on his lips, “The fans might see you. I don’t want my girlfriends angry with my wife.”

My eyes were wide as Taehyung giggled childishly at my expression.

“Aigoo, I’m only kidding! Army will love you more than I do!” He quickly cupped his mouth, “Did I say too much?”

I shook my head with disbelief, how can someone be the same after so much has happened?

“A-are you feeling okay?” I stammered as the van started driving down the road, past thousands of fans waiting to cross the main street.

Taehyung stared at me warmly, his wide eyes dazzling mine under the moonlight.

“I’ve never felt better Minnie. I promise this time next month, you’ll be a new person. You’ll be my person, I’ll be able to protect you from this harsh world. Just you wait...after this promotion...just me and you and our beautiful twins.”

“Taehyung, I think you need to focus on your children first.”

“What do you mean?” Taehyung shuffled to me as I chuckled nervously.

“I mean, go over there and get to know them. You’re their Father, you need to show them you’re their for them.”

“But I am, I always will be,” Taehyung said defensively as I cupped his face without knowing it.

“Yes pabo I know that, but they are still kids. They are teenagers who are at the rebelling stage, you need to physically show them.”

Taehyung slid his hand to stroke mine before he put on a naughty face and stood up, gaining his balance amidst the shaky van.

“Move aside! Kim Taehyung is coming through! Kim Taewon and Kim Taehee’s Father has stepped in the building!” He said with pretend authority as I shook my head at his weirdness.

“Hahaha! Appa!” Taehee giggled as Taehyung pushed Jimin to the side and slid next to her, blocking everyone else.

Taewon bobbed his head, looking around for me as I waved up at him before he slid back down, reassured I was okay.

Just as I turned my head to look out of the window, I felt someone slide next to me as I turned to face Yoongi.

“Don’t you start talking now, you’re the only one who understands the concept of staying quiet,” Yoongi muttered through closed eyes as I tugged at his black hair.

After no reaction I tutted, “Aren’t you going to ask why I did that?”

“Nope, I don’t care,” Yoongi replied blankly.

“Well I’m going to tell you anyway, it’s because all of this feels so homely again. Something I haven’t felt in a while,” I said softly.

Yoongi nudged me with his shoulder as I turned to him, he never said anything but his eyes were open and he flashed me that good old gummy smile before resuming closing his eyes.

I chuckled, I would definitely be okay, and everything would be okay now...what could go wrong?

Ya, scratch that.

Last time I said that shit, everything around me fucked up.

Let me just enjoy the peaceful atmosphere and reunion of my best friends with my children and their Father. 

********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

“When are we going to see you next Appa?”

I smiled at my beautiful Taehee, before ruffling Taewon’s soft hair.

“When Taewonie calls me with his heart.”

Taewon looked up at me and rolled his eyes, “That’s so gay; we aren’t in a film Appa.”

I chuckled and undid my seatbelt before jumping out of my BMW and opening their doors for them, “Well I’m always in a movie, so get used to it!”

I caught Taewon grinning before he put on a straight face as I held my arms out for Taehee who ran into them.

I squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go until I heard Minnie’s sweet voice.

I stood up and held Taehee’s hand whilst staring at Minnie who was analysing our children’s happy faces.

“Wow, you two looked like you had fun,” she cawed happily, that gorgeous smile brightening her hazel eyes before they were trapped in mine.

“Where’s Hyung’s?” Taewon asked Minnie who pointed inside as he waved at me before sprinting off to Halmeouni’s house in Old Daegu.

“Eomma can I stay with Appa some more?” Taehee tugged my hand desperately as Minnie was lost for words.

Aish, I must’ve saved Korea in the previous life to be blessed with Taehee.

I analysed Minnie’s face which had a streak of sadness over it before I intervened and drew circles in Taehee’s silky hair.

“Ya, your Eomma needs you more than I do.”

“Eomma has Taewon oppa! Appa, I want to stay with you today,” Taehee whined as Minnie looked from her to me.

Until I propose to Minnie on the Han River with fairy lights and the full moon gleaming down on us and accentuating her smile; I’d have to deal with parting like this every time I take our kids out. 

For now, the most I can do is give Taewon and Taehee back each time, even though I desperately wanted to spend every day with my kids, I loved Minnie’s wishes more.

I knelt back down to reach Taehee’s height, “Do me a favour ttal. Stay with mummy until I whizz all of you off with me. You’ll never have to say goodbye to any of us ever again, yeah?”

I tried to whisper, but the quiet afternoon in Old Daegu was dead silent save the birds chirping and the far distance laughter of Taewon and his cousins.

Taehee looked at me with pure love and nodded before hugging me again as I kissed her forehead and cheek.

“So are you accepting my date next weekend?”

Taehee pursed her lips and batted her lashes, “I’ll think about it.”

“Ya, you’re such a tease!” I called out to Taehee who flicked her hair behind her shoulder before cupping her laughter and waving to me before sliding back inside.

It was just Minnie and I standing outside the metal gate of her house.

I was gazing at every inch of my Minnie, but her eyes were still lowered to the ground, a strand of silky brown hair falling over her angelic face.

I stepped into her and slowly brushed the strand away before leaning in, so that our breathing could become one.

“Thank you,” she whispered as my eyes widened slightly.

“Don’t ever say that. No thanks and no apologies,” I replied with slight irritation that I controlled.

She smirked and managed to meet my eyes as I gulped, she tickles my soul with those eyes of hers.

“Thank you, I mean sorry,” she laughed out loud as I laughed with her.

“Your sense of humour is still so bad,” I tutted as she pretended to hit my chest.

“Ouch, ya! You’re so strong, what have you been lifting?!” I pretended to stagger back as she rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Come inside and meet everyone," she asked sweetly as I shook my head. 

"I'll come soon, when I take you away from here," I replied softly as she blushed and brushed her long hair back.

Shit, she needs to be mine quickly.

I can’t risk anyone else taking her.

I quickly pecked her cheek before she had a chance to react.

“I’ll call you later,” I said before jumping back in my car, as my phone started ringing.

I missed three calls from my manager.

Ya, he probably wants to talk about my upcoming film.

I couldn’t control my imagination as I drove down the freeway back to my Seoul penthouse.

I was contantly imagining Minnie in a pure, white dress walking down the aisle, I was watching her with wide eyes and everyone was cheering for how beautiful we looked together.

I saw us moving together in my old house, the first house that I smiled in, my Appa’s house.

I could see Taewon and Taehee playing in the old park with their friends, whilst Minnie and I were watching them on the park bench before taking long strolls through the meadows together, holding hands and laughing carelessly until the sun went down.

After tucking our kids in bed, we’d venture out and enjoy the night shows, have ice cream by the river and go on the Ferris wheel together, sharing our love and never leaving each other’s sight.

We’d get home at 3 am and play fight before getting tired and rolling in bed together, dozing off and dreaming of each other, only to wake up to see each other’s eyes.

The bright morning sun would glisten off our morning faces as we’d ask each other how we slept.

If Minnie was still tired, I’d go downstairs and make breakfast only to burn it and Minnie would run downstairs at the sound of the smoke alarm, only to scold me before making Taewon and Taehee the best food ever.

I’d distract her and try to kiss her from behind, only to get elbowed in the stomach before my hyung’s and Jungkook would stroll in, begging Minnie to make them breakfast also.

She’d be stressed out at the demand, but at least she’d have the master chef Jin hyung by her side.

All of these will soon come true, I’ll soon have Minnie all to myself, I’d make up for years worth of fucked up behaviour, I promise.

Before I knew it, I was at the luxury penthouses of Seoul as I parked my BMW in the adjacent car park before covering my face with my face mask and shaking my dark hair over my eyebrows because I could hear my name being called and camera’s clicking.

I pressed the lift button as I could feel eyes at the back of my head, but never turned around or risk the experience an overload of fans which wasn’t cool when I was alone.

I finally reached the top floor and entered the door code before scanning my fingerprint as my metal door slid open.

I closed it with my leg and walked through the massive white hallway to the marble kitchen.

I opened my king sized fridge and popped open a can of cola before it automatically closed.

“Kim Taehyung ssi, I’ve almost finished,” my cleaner scuttled over to me and bowed as I smiled at her.

“Ya noona, what would I do without you?” I chuckled as she blushed and continued polishing my glass tables.

I strolled over to the white leather sofa and kicked my shoes off before letting my feet warm up in the Persian fur rug.

I turned the plasma on and flicked through the different channels until a headline on an entertainment news channel caught my eye as I turned the volume up.

“Kim Taehyung hidden life...? What the hell...” I said to myself as I sat up with furrowed eyebrows.

My head started hurting as rage flew inside me when I saw who the special guest on this segment was. 

“...Well, as everyone can tell, Taehyung has always been a bit of a flirt haha.”

What a bitch, I won’t let her get away with this.

“Sooyoung ssi! What on earth could that mean? Aish, let’s quickly read some SNS messages before we let you answer that!”

_“Taehyung oppa, have you got children? I don’t know what to believe anymore!”_

_“Tae oppa hwaiting! We’ve all made mistakes, true ARMY are always by your side!”_

“Any comments on this picture Sooyoung ssi?”

I paused the screen at the picture, someone had caught me opening my car door for Taehee whilst Taewon was standing on his phone behind me.

The next photo was of me with my arms around the both of them, walking through the beach with a face mask on.

Ya, it was empty that day, who could’ve possibly taken these!

Fuck it, it’s good they know this way without me having to explain myself.

Just as I was about to turn the TV off, Sooyoung said something which ignited anger which I thought was buried fourteen years ago.

“...Well whatever the case, his children or not, I do remember him having a fling with this foreign girl back in high school. Of course none of us could say anything especially as we were rookies, but he owes some honesty to the public and his fans, right?”

“It must be affecting you though. Just to clarify, we haven’t heard anything from Big Hit on this issue, neither has Taehyung nor any of Bangtan commented. Sooyoung ssi?”

“It would be a lie if I said I was okay, but I respect Taehyung and his personal decisions. I guess that’s all part of caring for someone.”

Argh! What the actual FUCK!

I stood up with clenched fists as I rubbed my face repetitively; who the FUCK WAS SHE TO SAY ANYTHING?!

The more I thought about what she just said live on television, the more my blood was boiling.

‘Fling with a foreign girl’?

Is she fucking retarded?

“Aishhhh!”

I grabbed the nearest porcelain vase and smashed it to smithereens on the marble floor as I heard a shriek of shock.

“It’s – ok...you leave...right now...Please...” I said through gritted teeth as the cleaning noona bowed and quickly ran out of the door whilst I was left trying to control my anger.

“Just calm down...You can easily deal with this,” I assured myself as my phone started ringing from the couch.

“Yes?” I curtly answered as Eomma’s voice instantly calmed me down.

“Taehyungie?” She said with hesitation, knowing I was feeling some sort of fucked up emotion.

“Ne Eomma,” I sighed and slid to the floor, flicking bits of sharp glass everywhere, ignoring the cuts they were giving me.

“I thought you were coming to visit me? We had dinner prepared and everything,” Eomma said gently.

“Mianhae Eomma, something urgent came up – and I...”

Eomma cut me off, “You finally met your children yet couldn’t bring them to see their Grandma?”

I sighed and rubbed my temples, “Aniyo, I promise to bring them over next time. How’s Manse? Is he looking after you properly?”

“Taehyunga, of course he is, he’s your dongsaeng after all. Seriously though, what just happened? Why is your voice so down?”

One year after I killed my stepdad, Eomma found me and told me she forgives me.

She told me everything will be okay, I opened up to her like never before and she promised me that Minnie would come back one day with all of my stolen happiness.

She persuaded me to carry on living life with a smile and that she always has Manse so I don’t have to worry about her at all.

I kept on secretly sending all my money to her and Manse’s English school so that there wouldn’t be too much burden on her and she kept on counselling my suicidal thoughts until one day, that one glorious day when we topped all international charts, we won our first Grammy award and the world was at my feet.

I know it’s all because of her forgiveness and love that my wishes came true, even Minnie came back.

I checked the clock and quickly sat up; I have a Doctor’s appointment soon.

“Eomma, I promise to visit tomorrow, I have to be somewhere urgent right now. Ye, save me some bibimbap please and make sure Manse is behaving well. Yes, I'll take care of my health. Ok - okay I’ll talk later, Annyeong.”

I ran out of the apartment block and slid into my car after looking both ways and waiting ten minutes before turning the tint setting for the windows on.

There was something wrong with me, I tried to take tablets and painkillers but the pain would always come back a few days later.

I checked with the Bangtan team medics who told me to rest as they think I’ve contracted a virus, but I booked a specialist appointment today with a foreign Chinese doctor, the best in Seoul.

I laughed to myself, the only time I get a break from idol activities is when they think I’m ill. 

I didn't know if there were any journalists watching me, but the news wouldn't be as juicy for them as this new segment about my "hidden life". 

I parked on a side road in the outskirts of Seoul city as I walked to the specialist centre where I came this time last year for anti depressants. 

It was now 5 pm, I booked the latest time as I checked in with the receptionist who looked up at me with red cheeks before her pen fell and she became flustered.

"I guess I'll take a seat then," I said to myself as I waited to be called in. 

After five minutes of being secretly gawked at, Dr Ying set his eyes on me with a reassuring smile and called me in. 

I smiled at the receptionist and followed Dr Ying to his grand office. 

"I see you've been overworking yourself Taehyung," he said to me whilst flicking through my file which he compiled last year.

His Korean was very good as I shook my head, "Aniyo Doctor, I'm currently taking a rest because they think I've got a virus, but the pain is only getting worse."

Dr Ying slowly nodded, "where is the worst pain?"

I pointed to my temples, "Around here. But when I overthink or get frustrated, it's at its worst. I feel to rip my head open!" 

"Okay, we'll just do some quick tests, it won't take long." 

I nodded and closed my eyes whilst Dr Ying took some X-Ray's. 

Like the past fourteen years, every time I closed my eyes, I only saw Minnie's smile and only heard her say my name.

I opened my eyes to Dr Ying printing out the results, this centre was the most technologically advanced in Korea. 

He scanned the first page before his face scrunched with concern at the second page. 

He quickly ruffled through my file and pulled out a sheet which he rapidly started comparing to this fresh result. 

"D-doctor, is everything okay?" I asked worriedly, please let me be okay, I need to be okay for the life I was going to spend with Minnie and my kids.

Dr Ying sighed and looked at me, "I didn't tell you your real results last year because it wasn't too serious then. But now..." 

I gulped, "But? Doctor tell me straight up. Jehbal!"

"If you look here, that opaque area was very small last year. But today, look how big it's grown. It's a brain tumour which can be treated with chemotherapy."

 There was a pause as I was absorbing what he said.

"So...I - I have cancer?" My voice trembled, this cannot be happening. 

Please fate, please don't do this to me, not now...not when I'm so close to getting what I've always wanted...

Dr Ying shook his head, "It isn't cancer yet. That's why it can be treated. Taehyung, you cannot get too angry or too stressed under any circumstances. You cannot afford to lose control." 

I was lost for words, my life was being determined by something growing in my brain, something I couldn't control. 

How can this be possible?

How can this happen to me? 

"Taehyung, it will be okay. You can get better, just don't put stress on your mind. If you want my honest advice, it's time you cut your idol activities, it's time-" 

I cut off Dr Ying with a smirk, "That's not happening Doctor nim. I need to sustain my family. Just tell me how long I have left." 

"Taehyung I don't think you're listening. You have all the time in the world, just don't get stress-" 

"Sorry to keep on cutting you off but that's impossible. Thank you Doctor, I'll be coming for treatment...I...I have two beautiful children you know...a girl and...and a boy..." 

I clutched onto my heart as I staggered out of Dr Ying's office, past the receptionist, but briefly stopped. 

"You're beautiful, please live a beautiful life..." I smiled weakly at her as her eyes became wide with surprise. 

No matter what, Minnie will be my wife, through sickness and through health, until death do us apart. 

I wiped a tear which managed to escape my lashes.

 I just need to stay calm, yeah, I'll just laugh everything  off the same way Jimin does. 

This is my body, I can control everything, this is nothing. 

I laughed hysterically before getting in my BMW, fuck you fate, you're not messing with me this time.


	43. Caught in a lie

**JASMINE’S POV**

_“Can you trust me? You do still love me, your Taetae?”_

_“I trust you Taetae. Of course I love you, but...”_

_“But what...?”_

_“But...Ya – Taehyung...stop...don’t...hajima...please! STOP! Let go of me! Ya!”_

_“If you can’t be mine, then you can’t be anyone’s...”_

My eyes jerked open as I heard the front gate clang shut.

Thank God it was just a dream.

I heard raised voices, it was Taewon.

I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch whilst watching television as I fast paced to the door.

“What’s going on out there?” Appa asked nodding to the door.

He came out of the kitchen with a confused Seojun by his side as I shrugged my shoulders, oblivious to why Taewon and Taehee were arguing so loudly.

“Taehyung took them out and...”

I drifted off when I saw Taewon viciously dragging Taehee away by the arm as Taehyung grabbed her back and was trying to calm Taewon down.

I exchanged worried looks with Appa as Seojun ran over to Taewon, trying to calm him down too.

Something or someone had really pissed my son off.

“Stop it! Let – go – of – me! Appa!” Taehee yelped as Taewon let go of her and she ran into Taehyung’s open arms.

“Fine. You go with him, live with him, go on! He’s a liar! Everything he’s said is a lie! Ya, he’s a professional actor and earns billions of dollars, why would he have any interest in you?! Huh?”

“Taewonah, listen to me, please-”

Taehyung took Taewon forcefully by the shoulders and started reading his eyes as Taewon looked away angrily and pushed him away roughly.

“Taewon!” I ran down the stone steps angrily, what the hell had just happened?

Only this morning they were all so delighted in each other’s presence.

Taehyung had been taking the twins out every other day; he’d publicly accepted them as his children yet ignored any questions the media asked about who the Mother is.

What could’ve happened that Taewon got so angry all of a sudden?

I felt Appa standing behind me protectively as Seojun turned to us with dismay, he couldn’t get Taewon to calm down and I smiled at him for his amicable efforts.

I met Taehyung’s eyes as they looked distant and sad at the sight of his son rejecting him.

My eyes dropped to Taehyung’s face and body as I went red, he was strikingly handsome and his demeanour never fails to send sparks shooting through me.

“Kim Taewon, how dare you talk to your Father like that?” Appa questioned calmly, yet firmly as everyone went silent.

“I – I’m sorry for creating so much noise but I – I don’t want to see him again,” Taewon said quietly as my eyes widened, I briefly darted them to Taehyung who looked destroyed.

“This is not how I’ve raised you Kim Taewon. What happened, speak like a grown up,” I said through clenched teeth.

I know how sensitive Taehyung is when it comes to family, especially his children.

There was a brief silence, before Taehee spoke loudly, “Eomma, Taewon’s being an idiot. He’s been so rude to Appa who’s only ever been amazing to him! He’s so ungrateful and always ruins everything!”

I turned to Taehee and noticed she had her hand wrapped in Taehyung’s who was squeezing it tightly.

I’m so glad that Taehee dotes over her Dad so much; he needs this love and support like never before.

“Ha! Taehee, you’re living a dream little sister. After fourteen years, fourteen years! Now he wants to play happy families! He left Mum, he’s never even made an effort to see us or even send one birthday card, he’s never loved us and now, because it makes him look good in the public eye, he strolls around with us everywhere! Pathetic!”

My mouth dropped open as Appa stepped forward and dangerously stopped inches from Taewon who staggered back.

Regardless of time, Appa has always been a traditionalist when it comes to respecting parents, and I know his blood is boiling right now.

Taehyung quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on Appa’s forearm to calm him down.

“Samchon, it’s okay. Taewonah, say whatever you want. Let it all out today,” Taehyung said warmly as Taewon stared at him questioningly before shaking his head and turning to me.

I stared at Taewon with disappointment, I can understand how he feels but I thought I taught him better than to act like this in front of everyone.

“Eomma, I refuse to believe he’s our Appa. I-”

I put a firm hand on his shoulder and cut him off, “That’s enough Taewon. Get inside, now.”

Taewon shrugged his shoulder back and looked at me with despair as I saw Taehee clinging on to Taehyung reassuringly.

“Eomma! He – he wants us to move in with him! How is that even possible?”

I frowned at Taehyung, we’d already discussed this and agreed that it was too soon to drop this bomb on the twins, but as always, Taehyung did what he felt like doing.

I sighed and turned back to a fuming Taewon, “We are both your parents. Don’t you want us to live under the same roof?”

Taewon laughed maniacally as I blinked twice, Taehyung laughs exactly like this when he’s beyond angry.

“Under the same roof? You have to be kidding me. Ya Seojun hyung, do you hear this?”

“Taewon, that’s enough, gaja-” Seojun tried stepping in, but Taewon ignored him.

“My Mum wants me to move in with a stranger! He isn’t my Dad; he isn’t even close to being a friend! He only wants this because of you! He wants to use you again like he did all those years ago! When you get pregnant again, he’ll run away!”

Blood boiled through all my veins and my jaws were grinding rapidly against each other as I didn’t realise what I did until I heard the echoing sound and a shocked gasp.

I closed my eyes and opened them as Taewon’s head was turned to the side, his hand covering his cheek as his angelic features were distorted with utter disbelief.

My eyes widened as my hands started shaking, did I just...

No...I’m not like that; I’d never lay a finger on my babies.

“Ya, Minnie!” Taehyung shouted.

He ran over to Taewon who let himself fall into Taehyung’s arms before he staggered forward, both of them staring at me with their wide, hooded eyes.

“Taewonah...” Taehee trailed off as she too ran over and shook Taewon by his hand, but he was limp, he still couldn’t believe what I did.

I felt sick; vomit was forming in the back of my throat.

I felt dizzy.

“I – I’m sorry...I...”

I turned away from everyone and stepped back, ignoring Appa trying to meet my eye.

Everything was moving slowly as I saw Taehyung glare at me with a cold expression, ya, was he turning on me?

No, it can’t be.

I shook my head and Taehyung’s eyes were large and warm, but his arms were still wrapped tightly around his children.

“Gomo, let’s go inside. Ya guys! Appa has slapped me up much worse! It’s no big deal haha...” Seojun’s voice rang through my ears as I stepped back further in our front garden; I had become evil in Taewon’s eyes.

He’ll never forgive me.

When you share infinite love with someone, the hurt they cause is the most painful.

Ignoring Appa and Seojun, I turned on my heel and ran out of our black, metal gates, all the way down the hill, past all the traditional houses, past the park, until I reached the forest.

I didn’t hesitate once as I pushed open the gates and ran down the pebbled pathway, through the tall oak and cherry blossom trees and spiralling bushes, over the crunching leaves and twigs until my knees gave way and I couldn’t run any more.

I took deep breaths of fresh air and stopped in front of the small forest lake which was decorated with water reeds and flowers as I dropped to my knees.

This place grew up with me.

This forest was the only vivid memory of my childhood and this lake brought so much happiness to my perfect world which only crumbled in front of my eyes.

I let my head fall in my hands as I started weeping uncontrollably, at least no one could hear my pathetic crying in here.

I was safe for now, only the forest was listening to my sobbing and sniffling as my arms soon became drenched with tears.

After a while of gazing into the soft ripples of water with swollen eyes, I sniffed and rolled down on my back so I was staring at the light blue Daegu sky, the tall trees creating a beautiful green border.

I rolled to my side as my long hair was caressing the soft grass around me.

Biseulsan Forest, you will always have a special place in my heart.

I instantly sat up when I saw a familiar figure sitting on the lakeside bench in a denim shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, showing off his extremely toned leg muscles.

How long was he sitting there for?

Did he hear me crying?

Ya, this was so awkward and yet...yet something in my heart was content knowing that he was here to comfort me like always.

Just as I was about to get up, he spoke.

“Did Taehyung hurt you?”

His voice forced my eyes to close and travel back in time.

Ever since I’d come back after fourteen years, I hadn’t spoken to Jimin properly and hearing him say that made me think of the promise he made to me after graduation.

_“I’ll always be waiting for you. You were my first and last love...”_

I sniffed and opened my eyes, Jimin was looking into the lake and I couldn’t see his eyes properly as they were covered by a black cap.

Before I knew it, my feet took me over to where he was sitting as I hovered over the empty space next to him.

“Don’t you even want to sit next to me anymore?”

My whole face was swollen as I looked at Jimin, his voice had hardened and his thick lips were pursed with irritation, yet he was concealing it the best he could.

I slid down next to him, leaving a person sized gap between us as there was an awkward silence before we both sighed simultaneously.

There was another silence after that, until Jimin spoke gently, “Do you want to talk about it?”

I sniffed and turned my head to Jimin, whose face was still fixed on the glistening lake as he turned slowly to me.

He ever so mildly lifted his cap up as my eyes immediately found his puffy ones, they were filled to the brim with warmth and not even fourteen years could change them.

I found myself speaking before he could prompt me further, “It’s nothing. I mean...it’s been so hard...life has been so hard alone...”

At this point, I was looking down and fiddling with my fingers as I felt Jimin slide closer to me, lifting his cap up and giving me his full attention.

I don’t even know what I said, but it sounded pathetic and stupid.

“Gwenchanha, it’s only me. It’s only Jiminie,” he assured me softly.

I let more hair drop over my face to cover the sad smile, but Jimin gently placed some of my hair behind my ears.

I closed my eyes and carried on, “The first five years were the worst. Ya, they dragged on and I was in and out of clinical depression. E-everyone was even contemplating admitting me to rehab, but life went on...and...and now that I’m finally back...I still feel alone even though everyone’s around me.”

There was a brief silence before Jimin spoke, “I’m sorry for being so selfish, I didn’t even try to contact you...but we knew you were okay, Yoongi hyung was always telling us you were okay...he even showed us a few pictures-”

I cut Jimin off quickly, “Yoongi...? I thought it was only him...”

“I’m sorry you didn’t know, but believe me, we couldn’t concentrate properly without knowing you were doing well and-”

I cut him off again but with anger, “And you never told Taehyung?! All of you knew I was living with his children and never told Taehyung, even after you debuted?”

Jimin’s eyes widened, “Why would we? It would waste the whole purpose to why you left in the first place! You didn’t want him to know! Minnie, what did you want us to do?!”

We were both staring at each other with misplaced anger before Jimin dropped it first and smiled at me.

“At least you still have that same spark in you. I was scared we might all have to enrol in High School again,” Jimin chuckled as he lifted his cap and brushed his deep red hair back.

I stared at him and sighed, my mind still on what just happened with Taewon.

“I’m so glad at the time Taehyung spends with the twins, but...but he’s forgotten all about me.”

Jimin tilted his head back in shock, “Don’t say that Minnie. All he ever does is think of you, even his schedule is being affected due to the amount of time he takes out to see Taewon and Taehee.”

“Yeah I know but...”

I nodded my head slowly as Jimin put his arm behind my back comfortingly, “I’ve always been your counsellor, why do I feel like we are still in school uniform?”

I laughed for the first time today and met Jimin’s eyes as we both burst out in a fit of laughter.

It felt so good to let go of everything like this!

“Ai jinja...” I hiccupped, covering my aching belly as Jimin was doing the same before I realised he was glowing with happiness.

I lifted my hand to touch his glowing skin before I recoiled it, what was I doing?

Jimin was oblivious to my hand action as he leaned his neck back and looked into the sky.

“Seriously though, I don’t mind sitting here all night listening to your voice. Just pour your heart out and Park Jimin will always listen. As an idol, everyone always expects me to open up about my life, but I rarely get a chance to listen to a true friend. It’s refreshing.”

I playfully took his cap off his hair as he failed to get it back, before I cawed at his pout.

“How’s idol life? I mean, it’s a bit late to ask but, are you truly as happy as you seem?”

Jimin turned to look at the sky as I gazed at his side profile, already knowing the answer.

“I love every single moment of the stage, it’s where I can express myself the most. I love every single ARMY and I love all their support and hearts, but when that curtain drops, when the fan signs are over, when it’s just me and the sound of the hotel room silence or running shower water and steam, a deep feeling of loneliness engulfs me. It’s pretty scary.”

My eyes never left Jimin’s face once as I was touched by his deep words.

“It looks so glam and perfect on the outside, but that inner loneliness is the worst,” I said quietly as Jimin nodded in agreement.

“I guess we understand each other’s loneliness,” Jimin said as I nodded and leant my head on his firm shoulder.

Our silence was complemented by the sound of crickets and water ripples, before Jimin spoke again.

“Why were you crying?”

I sighed and was dragged back into reality, “I – I slapped Taewon for something he said. Everyone was so shocked and I hated myself for it. It’s funny how everything that happened with me and Appa is happening with me and my children.”

Jimin paused before he spoke, “Everyone makes mistakes Minnie. Taewon is very much like Taehyung and maybe if Taehyung got a few slaps here and there, he wouldn’t be so rebellious.”

I turned to look at Jimin as he looked at me with innocent eyes before we both started laughing like children again.

“You should’ve slapped Taehyung,” I chuckled as Jimin tutted.

“He’s always been much taller than me, I would’ve failed miserably.”

“Ya, that’s so true! Haha I think you stopped growing on your 9th birthday!”

Jimin flicked my head playfully before he gasped, “Ya! It’s your birthday next week!”

I face palmed myself, I was hoping no one would remember, but nothing passes Jimin.

“Huh? Oh...yeah I don’t really celebrate my birthday anymore. The twins’ birthday is more important. Have you heard from Krystal? She’s-”

Jimin cut me off angrily, “Eh-he! Don’t change the subject! Make sure you’re free that day, I need to remind you how important the day you were born really is.”

I sniggered, “Aish whatever.”

Jimin pushed my head of his shoulder, “I’m serious Minnie. Don’t make other plans that evening.”

I teased him a bit more, but realised that he was actually being serious as his chubby cheeks rounded with annoyance.

“Okay okay, if it makes you flash me your real eye smile then I’ll make sure to be free that evening. Happy?”

 Jimin immediately flashed me his eye smile as I pinched his button nose.

“I’m so glad to have you back Park Jimin.”

Jimin laughed loudly, “Taewon and Taehee are glad to have BTS’ Jimin too, you have competition.”

I cut my eyes, “Taehee has Taehyung now...and yeah, you do get along pretty well with Taewon! He’s never acted like that around any guy my age before, well done Jiminie.”

Jimin beamed at the sound of that nickname, “And this Jiminie loves those twins like my own flesh. Ya Minnie, look after Taehee especially more though. She’s very sensitive and doesn’t show how she really feels. She can relate with Taetae a lot and so needs both your support.”

I nodded slowly, “She’s even got a weaker heart than Taewon. Um... Jimin, am I a bad mother?”

Jimin instantly furrowed his brows, “For someone whose singlehandedly raised two children as a single parent for fourteen years and those children have become so well-mannered, clever and healthy...You aren’t just a bad mother, you’re a terrible one for even doubting yourself!”

“Yaaa, what a cheesy reply!”

“Yeah but it made you smile and that’s all that matters.”

I couldn’t help but smirk, before I looked around and saw the sky subtly changing colour.

Before I could even speak, Jimin said what was on my mind.

“Let’s get you home then, everyone’s probably worried sick. Don’t worry about Taewon, I’ll try and speak to him man to man. Oh and Krystal’s filming a Japanese reality show so doesn’t have her phone with her.”

“Ahhhh, that’s why she hasn’t been picking up any of my calls! Ya, a reality show? Which one? When? That cow hasn’t updated me on anything since last year!”

Jimin chuckled, “You sound like a fan. Don’t worry, I’ll arrange for you two to speak in a couple of weeks. She’s stopping off in Seoul for a meeting before she goes back to Kobe, so you can catch up then.”

I stared gratefully at Jimin, how can someone still be so selfless after so long?

Anyone else would have the biggest ego in the world; the amount of worldwide success Jimin has generated would even make the humblest child arrogant.

“What?” Jimin put his face mask on, noticing I was staring at him as we walked out of the forest together.

I shook my head from weird thoughts and concentrated on the ground.

“It’s always good to have my best friend back.”

Jimin nodded slowly, “Ppalli, the sun is setting soon. I need to apologise to Halmeouni too, she must think so bad of me.”

We strolled up the hill together as the street lights automatically came on, lighting our way back home.

********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

“Who wants ice cream?!” I yelled excitedly to Taewon and Taehee who just finished their candy floss from the E-World stall.

It was now 4 pm and all day, I’d been putting so much effort to try and make my children spend happy moments with their father.

E-World has always been mine and Minnie’s favourite theme park in Daegu, so naturally the twins loved all the rides and arcades too.

It was a Saturday and there were so many families and teenage couples, even when I had my face covered, loads of people still recognised me and I know tomorrow will be a day of questioning by the media and managers.

But I don’t care, as long as my family is happy.

I don’t care for what others have to say anyway.

I had my first treatment yesterday and it went well, I haven’t even been getting angry lately.

Every time I get close to anger, Taehee is always there to hold my hand and so I can never let her leave my sight under any circumstances.

She’s my guardian angel that my Queen blessed me with.

“Daebak! Apparently they do the best ice creams here?” Taehee jumped up and down, her silky hair tied in two cute French braids.

Aish, both my children are so beautiful; I guess they’ve inherited my genes.

Minnie frowned at Taehee and nudged me, “That’s enough sugar for one day, your teeth will rot and fall off.”

“Eomma! You never let us have junk food and we are teenagers! Anyway its Appa’s treat,” Taehee scoffed as she ran off to the ice cream and churro stand. 

I chuckled and rubbed Minnie’s back as she turned to me with flushed cheeks and furrowed brows.

“What flavour does Taewon like?” I asked out loud, in an effort to catch his attention.

Last week, Taewon’s sudden eruption was due to misplaced anger and frustration, I knew exactly how he felt and so didn’t take it too much to heart.

He’s only a kid, and that too, my kid, my son, my boy.

He’s basically a mini me.

I stared at Taewon; he was leaning on a stone wall with one hand ruggedly in the pockets of his navy skinny jeans as the other was fixing his white cap over his fringe.

Minnie noticed me staring and put her arm through mine gently as warmth erupted from her touch, “I’ll go to Taehee and you talk to him properly. Treat him like an adult and remember how you used to be at that age.”

She glided her slender fingers over the bare skin of my arm, as my hairs pricked up and I desperately wanted to lift her up and run somewhere far away, but I just smiled lovingly at her and nodded.

I watched her go and buy Taehee ice cream before I slid over to Taewon.

I didn’t say anything, just leant against the wall with him like he was my younger brother instead of my son.

I pretended he was Manse or Jungkook.

We were both silently watching families laughing and screaming on the roller coaster rides, before I felt Taewon turn his head to me.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you last week, it was wrong and disrespectful,” he said monotonously as I laughed once.

Our wide eyes met each other’s as I smirked, “Did your Halapoji tell you to say that?”

Taewon stared at me before turning his head to analyse passersby, “Yeah he did.”

I slowly nodded and bit down on my lip, “Do you really not like me?”

I thought Taewon wouldn’t reply, but after a moment, he started speaking quietly.

“It’s not about liking you or not. I just can’t get to the bottom of why you didn’t try to contact us for fourteen years. Taehee has always been fantasising about who her Dad could be and she got her dream. You’re the biggest star in Asia, but why did we have to come to you first? If you loved us, you would’ve-”

I cut Taewon off, I wish I could tell him everything like I told Jungkook, but the only difference is, Taewon is my son, not my brother.

He’s the product of mine and Minnie’s love, and I can’t afford to lose him.

“Taewonah, there isn’t an excuse for all these lost years and I know taking you out like this can’t pay back all the time I missed. But please, if not for my sake, do it for your Eomma, please give me a chance. I promise never to leave you alone again. I’m not here to control any of you, I just want us to be a family,” I replied genuinely.

Taewon took a deep breath in and nodded slowly, but never met my eye.

“Okay, even if I do give you a chance. What if...what if just when I start liking you – I’m not saying I will! But what if you walk away and leave us alone? What then?”

I noticed a group of girls with cameras from the corner of my eye as I started getting annoyed.

I must’ve zoned out as Taewon tapped my arm.

“Huh?” I turned to stare at him as a wave of calmness flooded me.

 I held his shoulder tightly, “I would kill myself if I ever left you.”

Taewon’s eyes widened with concern as I too was taken aback at what just came out of my mouth.

I locked eyes with Taewon and saw he let his guard down as I instantly read his soul and was gazing deeper into his eyes.

Tears filled mine as I saw myself in his brown pupils, I saw a vulnerable young boy trapped in Taewon as he realised what I was doing and sharply turned away.

“How – how’d you do that?” Taewon mumbled.

“You’re my son. Don’t ever forget that no matter what happens, blood is thicker than water,” I replied calmly.

Wow, I guess the older you get, the more wise your words sound.

I quickly pecked Taewon on his forehead as he froze before pressing his lips together.

Before we could say anything else, Taehee and Minnie came back to us and I looked from Taewon to Taehee, and to Minnie.

This was my life; this was my very own family.

 “Omo guess what just happened? Some girls came up to me and asked to take a selfie with them! I was just getting ready to pose before Eomma dragged me away!” She scowled at Minnie as Taewon grabbed Taehee’s wrist.

“Don’t do things like that. Those girls probably know whose daughter you are and want to spread rumours. Just keep your head down.”

I raised my eyebrows at Taewon’s assertiveness before I interrupted them.

“Taewon’s right. Don’t take selfies with people you don’t know, it’ll only be bad for all of us.”

Taewon turned to me in shock that I was agreeing with what he said as I met Minnie’s eyes.

She smiled happily and put her thumbs up as I tilted my head to the side and pouted my lips in a smirk.

I’ll make sure Taewon loves me sooner or later, he’ll love me the same way I love him.

“I think that’s our cue to leave E-World now,” Minnie grinned at me as my phone rang.

I checked the ID, “I have to take this, start walking to the car.”

Minnie nodded and took the twins with her as Taehee turned around to check on me.

I grinned childishly at her and stuck my little finger out as she did the same before we both locked our air pinky promise with our thumbs and tapped our nose.

This was our little promise whenever we had to say goodbye.

It meant that this goodbye wouldn’t last long and that we both promise to meet each other soon.

“Yeah, is it ready?” I asked the Daegu River engineer.

“Almost. We’ve got the whole space cleared for one hour at 7 pm. But we couldn’t get the green lights working, so we’ve replaced it with blue,” he replied nervously as I closed my eyes, trying not to get annoyed.

“It’s okay, as long as it looks like the drawing I sent.”

“Ye sir, it does. You won’t be disappointed.” 

I nodded and cut the call before looking into the distance at Minnie and my children.

Tonight will be so special.

She must think I’ve forgotten about her birthday, but how can I forget?

This is what I’ve been waiting for.

She can’t say no tonight.

I took long strides over to my black BMW as Minnie was just about to get into the passenger’s seat.

I looked in the back and saw Taewon and Taehee playing games with each other and took this opportunity to caress Minnie’s hand gently in mine.

“You do know how much I love you, right?” I whispered slowly, all the while keeping my eyes warmly locked with hers.

She blushed and looked down with a smirk, “Ya since when were you this romantic?”

I tapped her head gently, “Aish! Why do you always kill our moment?”

Just as Minnie was about to reply, Taehee rolled down her window.

“Ya! Can we go now?” She whined as Minnie chuckled and gave me a sneaky smile before I pretended to clutch onto my heart dramatically.

The drive back to Halmeouni’s house was fun as everyone started playing eye spy.

When it was my turn, I started cheating and only Taewon realised that I was changing my tactic so he started cheating too.

Only Minnie and Taehee were oblivious to our cheating as we both burst out in laughter.

The sky was still shining a beautiful blue, Daegu summers were always so mesmerising.

I parked the car in front of Halmeouni’s house and said goodbye to Taewon and Taehee as they both raced each other inside.

Just as Minnie was turning her head away from me, I pulled her wrist hard so she crashed straight onto my chest.

I could hear and feel her warm breath cradling mine as I never once took my eyes off her stunning face.

Her cheeks flushed rosy pink as she tried squirming away, but I only held onto her tighter as she finally gave in.

“Wae?” She asked with embarrassment as I tilted the bottom of her soft chin up with my index finger.

“Come back out here in five minutes, I’ll be waiting.”

“Waiting? For what?”

I tutted, “Pabo! Don’t think I forgot what today is! I wanted the day to be for our children and this evening will be ours.”

Minnie’s almond shaped eyes widened ever so slightly as she coughed awkwardly.

Sadness overcame me, how long must she sacrifice her happiness for our children?

She’s forgotten what it feels like to be loved, but no more.

She’s my perfect girl, she’s the girl of my dreams and tonight, I’ll officially make her mine and protect her forever.

She nodded quickly as she walked back into her house, keeping her eyes on the ground, why is she so shy around me?

I felt my phone buzz as I picked up, it was Dr Yang.

“Ye Doctor nim?”

“Ah Taehyung. You need to come down tomorrow morning; a new treatment has come through from my laboratory in Beijing. It could be the most effective one yet.”

I gulped and nodded, “Okay Doctor. Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow at 10 am?”

“Okay. Take care Taehyung,” Dr Yang said reassuringly as I saw Minnie walking back to me.

I quickly cut the call and beamed at her, she had let her waves down.

It should be a crime for a human to be so beautifully gorgeous.

“After you,” I held open the passenger door for her as she put her hand on the side to get in.

I gently took her hand and pecked it before making sure she was seated comfortably as I closed her door.

“You should really come in you know. No one even says anything because they’re scared of your reaction,” Minnie told me as we started driving down the streets of Old Daegu.

God knows how long I’ve been waiting to finally do this, to at long last have the love of my life cruising down Daegu with me.

“I know I should, but it’s so hard to physically go in. I speak to Samchon and your Uncles all the time, it’s just...” I trailed off as flashbacks of Noona and Junghyun whizzed in front of my eyes.

But this time someone else was with them...

It was my Appa.

He was reaching for my hand...

“Taehyung!”

Minnie quickly took control of the automatic wheel as I got shaken back to reality.

“Do you want me to drive? Your mind is obviously elsewhere!” She scolded me as I moved her hand and shook my head.

“Ani...its okay, mianhae. We’re nearly here anyway,” I replied as I felt her eyes analysing my expression intently.

That was a close call, ya, what was wrong with me?

_Put your life in danger, but don’t you ever... don’t you EVER hurt Minnie you monster._

The sun was setting as we had finally reached our destination, Geumho River.

It was usually quite a dull river, but for weeks I’d been shipping in fancy lights and decorations to make this the perfect night.

I checked my watch, it was now 6.55 pm.

In five minutes time, the lights would turn on and when the sun sets, the whole river would light up beautifully.

“Geumho River?” Minnie chuckled as I ran freely; letting my arms stretch beside me as I did twirls and started shouting loudly.

“Woo hoo! Geumho River baby! Gaja, remember all the fun times we had here?!” I excitedly exclaimed as I took Minnie by the hand to run with me.

She was hesitant at first, but soon started galloping down the wooden bridge with me as we leant against the railings and started spinning with each other.

“Haha! Oh yeahh! Daegu High is just ten minutes from here that way, and, ya! That pathway down there! You always used to force me to bunk with you! Omo, Namjoon caught us so many times!” Minnie beamed, her smile stretching from ear to ear as I don’t remember feeling this carefree.

Just then, my watch beeped once as I nervously anticipated the lights.

I stayed as silent as I could whilst the lights did all the talking.

First, the 3D lights draped through the bridge floors started turning on one by one, giving the illusion that we were walking on crisp water.

“Omo! What the hell?!” Minnie gasped with astonishment as she jumped on one leg.

I used my whole mouth to laugh and quickly covered the noise, not wanting to disturb this moment which would only get better.

Just as she was absorbing the 3D lights at her feet, the water caught her attention as massive lanterns scattered around the river bend turned on altogether.

Silver, blue, pink, gold, violet and red.

The whole river was shining brightly and the sun was just about to set.

I loomed behind Minnie and quickly covered her eyes as she jumped at my sudden touch.

“Taehyung...? What’s going on...?” She trailed off as she cupped my hands.

“Shhh, just wait one minute,” I whispered in her ear gently as the sun finally set.

I slowly moved my hands from her eyes and watched her expression the whole time.

The whole river started fading in and out of rainbow lights, the rippling water carrying starry waterproof lights with it as I had artificial rain lights falling down around us.

I had imported small sparkles of silver dusted lights which were now sprinkling down on us like snow.

It was an illusion, they were all actually held up by the nearby trees, but it looked like the evening sky was magically dropping it all on us.

Everything was lit up like our very own paradise, we were living in our fantastical Disney world and I could see tears of happiness brimming from Minnie’s eyes as she was desperately trying to absorb the beauty.

She was looking at all the lights, but she was my brightest light.

I couldn’t take my eyes off her angelic face, she’s my everything.

A few moments went by in awe, until she gulped and turned her face to me with tears glistening off her dewy cheeks.

Our eyes intertwined as her smile started quivering.

“Taetae, this is...this is perfect...I – I – I’ve never been so happy...” She choked on her tears as I pulled her in for a long hug.

We hugged for what seemed like ages, her sweet scent filling my nostrils as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, neither of us wanting to let go.

“Happy Birthday Song Jasmine,” I muttered in her ear as she kissed my cheek.

We carried on hugging each other until Minnie pulled away sharply.

“Oh no,” She said with worry in her voice.

My eyebrows furrowed, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Oh krap, I – I’m supposed to be somewhere right now,” She replied, hastily brushing her hands through her hair.

What?

“Right now? Okay, I’ll take you there in ten minutes. Just wait-”

She cupped my cheek and cut me off, “Ani Taehyung. I promised to be somewhere right now. I’m already so late!”

She picked up her bag from the side and started walking away from me as I jogged behind her.

“Ya! It can’t be that important! Alright, fine let’s go. Where is it?” I asked impatiently, but she shook her head.

“I have to go alone, I’ll tell you tomorrow. Omo, this was truly the most beautiful night ever, I wish I could stay longer but I’ve already promised a friend.”

She genuinely felt sorry about going, but who was this ‘friend’ she needed to see over me?

I looked around at all the lights longingly; I had so much more planned.

There was to be fireworks and a mint chocolate birthday cake, but I guess that’ll have to be postponed.  

“Okay Minnie...” I turned back to her, only to see her now negotiating with an ahjussi taxi driver.

My mouth hung open as a lump formed in the back of my throat.

She just walked away from me.

What was so important that she had to race off?

Who was so important that she turned her back on me?

I was too confused to be annoyed and angry as I took out a small velvet box from the inside pocket of my jacket.

I sighed and opened it.

I especially got it made for her finger size.

The fairy lights reflected off the diamonds, making them glisten brightly and colourfully as I closed the lid.

I guess destiny didn’t want me to propose tonight.

********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“Just a bit longer, she should be here any moment now,” I chuckled nervously as I re-lighted the same cherry scented candle that had burnt out twice already.

The leader of the live orchestra gave me a sympathetic look as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Joesonghamnida, but I don’t think she’s coming.”

I gulped and felt a small part of my heart crumble as I looked down and bit my bottom lip.

I put the lighter in my pocket and closed my eyes quickly.

I composed myself and looked up from him to the other three; they were all dressed in three piece suits with their antique piano, violin, cello and oriental flute.

Today would’ve been the perfect day for Minnie.

I know how much she loves these sentimental things over artificially bought things, and that’s why I made every single thing by hand tonight.

I even bought crepe and tissue paper from the art and craft store and cut out decorations that I hung everywhere.

I blew up loads of rainbow balloons this morning and tied them all over the house with glittery string.

I turned around and blinked a few times before taking out an envelope of cash from the inside pocket of my jacket.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting hyung-nim; I know you probably have to be elsewhere. Isn’t it the President’s granddaughter’s christening tomorrow? Ya please don’t say no,” I mumbled, but he was profoundly refusing the money.

“We don’t need this money; we just needed your happiness. The person you’ve given your heart to has to be the luckiest girl alive, or maybe unluckiest if she doesn’t realise it.”

He gazed at me sadly as they all packed their instruments and showed themselves out before I heard the echo of the door shut.

I stood in the same position for a couple of minutes before I looked around and sighed.

Night time was pretty chilly and all the food was probably stone cold.

I’d bought the best steaks and vegetables for tonight; I’d cooked Minnie’s birthday meal by hand and placed it on Eomma’s best cutlery that she left behind in the old china cabinet.

Ya, I’d even made Minnie a birthday cake by scratch with mint ice cream and decorated our table with rose petals and fruit scented candles.

I chuckled to myself and walked around the garden, picking up all the photos I stuck on the washing line.

My plan for tonight was to jog Minnie’s memory of how special she really was.

Today was the day she was born, the day she blessed all of us with her presence, and I wanted to show her what she means to all of us, what she means to me.

I’d saved photographs of our childhood and even saved photos from the day she left for London.

I’d gone through all the old albums in the attic and picked out dozens of photos just for Minnie.

Haha, I’d spent all day trying to make tonight perfect in every way.

There were photographs of noona holding both our hands, photographs of countless memories in the Strawberry farm and of our first days in Nursery and playschool.

I’d pinned up photographs of when she finally came back to Korea, all our happy faces and the citizenship project photographs I had of her falling in the pile of Autumn leaves and playing with all those orphan girls.

I dug up photographs of Minnie and me practising basketball together and photos of her getting into trouble in class.

I found gorgeous photographs of her as Prom Queen and from her Mum’s wedding reception.

Photographs of us two messing around on sports day, stuffing each other’s faces with pizza and sushi and finally, photos of us collecting our citizenship award.

I wiped away stranded tears from my cheeks as I neatened the wad of photographs in my hand and blew out all the candles from the outside dinner table.

I closed the back door behind me and slowly staggered up the creaking stairs to my room.

This was my old house in Daegu, I hadn’t been here in years and today would be the first time I came back here.

I was planning on sharing these special moments with Minnie.

What was I expecting?

For fuck’s sake, I’m always walking in circles, left empty handed and isolated in the end.

I am Park Jimin, the world is crazy over my every breath and yet I can’t breathe without Song Jasmine.

I called her so many times, I reminded her to keep tonight free!

Ya, even as a friend she should’ve respected my promise, no?

Haha, what did I tell you before?

Jimin remembers every tiny detail about everyone, but everyone forgets about small Park Jimin.

My hands were shaking as a few photos dropped from the pile, decorating the stairs as I trudged to my room.

I opened my bedroom door slowly and couldn’t stop tears dropping to the carpet.

I flicked one dim light on and instantly stepped back, trying to escape the darkness within my soul, but was only getting sucked in deeper.

I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of the soft mattress as I brushed my hair back twice.

I licked my lips and glided my hands over my notice board, over all the pinned messages and endless photographs.

Photographs on photographs, I was just stuck in my memories.

I had pinned up every single drawing of Minnie, all my oil paintings of her were stuck high and all the notes we shared in class I had framed like a loser.

I’m just a loser who pretends to be tough on the outside, but a loner on the inside.

My hands dropped to an old doll in the corner of my desk covered in year’s worth of dust and cobwebs.

_“Taetae my dolly! Jiminie threw my dolly in the forest!”_

No one could ever get that dolly...

I was so jealous that Minnie never took my dolly anywhere with her, she’d only ever take the one Taehyung bought for her.

_“I don’t carry your dolly because it’s too heavy! I always sleep with it next to me, but you’re so mean Jiminie! Now I’ll never have it back!”_

I hated myself for being so spiteful and mean, so on the night Minnie had left us all for London, I ran all the way to the forest and tried to look for the doll.

I couldn’t find it and came back home, covered in cuts from the sharp twigs and branches.

The next week, my Halmeouni died.

I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn’t.

I was left all alone, Taehyung hadn’t come back and Minnie had left me forever.

I ran back into the forest and stayed there the whole day, exploring new places and that’s when I found the doll, leaning against the trunk of a withered cherry blossom tree.

I picked it up and rocked onto it, crying my heart out.

I’d never cried like that before.

That old forest, Biseulsan forest, has witnessed me at my worst and kept my pathetic weeping hidden for me.

I laughed out loud, “And to think I was planning on giving this old doll to Minnie tonight so she could give it to Taehee.”

My eyelids crunched together as I clenched my fists with overwhelming sadness and anger.

Once upon a time, I saved this dolly with the hopes of giving it to mine and Minnie’s children when we got married.

A ten year old Park Jimin had dreams of a loser.

I kissed the dolly and placed it back in the corner.

Hopefully she’ll have her rightful owner again.

Or maybe she’ll just wither here in the corner, forever alone and isolated just like the guy who made her.

I sighed and breathed in deeply, I’ve lived through enough sadness to last me ten lifetimes.

I closed my eyes for some time, listening to the odd sound of a car whizzing past as the silence was ringing through my soul.

What am I being punished for?

Who have I wronged in my life to be punished so badly?

This isn’t just one sided love; this is a flame that can never be burnt out.

There’s always this fire inside of me that never wants to leave.

This fire calls itself love, but it’s just stupid and selfish.

I have no other choice but to put this out once and for all, I need to burn this flame.

My thoughts had carried me to the bathroom as I blocked the bathtub drain and ran all the taps at full speed.

I climbed into the bathtub and immediately felt all my clothes being soaked with freezing cold water, fresh from the mountains as I couldn’t help but smile at the soaring pain.

_“Samchon! How can you tell me to respect my Dad when he never respected Eomma once? He left her all those years ago!”_

_“Ani Taewonah. You see, he never even knew she was going to have children. You’ve seen the way your family in Korea lives, believe me, it was even more traditional when your parents were teenagers.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I can’t go into detail too much but just know that your parents love each other so much. They’ve only been able to stay apart for your sake.”_

_“Samchon, why didn’t Eomma fall in love with you instead?”_

_“Ya! Don’t say such a thing!”_

_“Joesonghamnida...”_

I was shaken out of my thoughts as the photos in my hand were becoming soggy with water.

I looked at one of them and there was a younger Park Jimin and Song Jasmine laughing together in the snow blizzard as the Lotte plaza Christmas lights were draped everywhere.

Jimin was holding Jasmine’s pink bag as they both had their hands intertwined, trying to keep warm in the winter.

But both of them were beaming and posing cutely for the camera.

Now, they are both worlds apart.

I’m here and Minnie’s there.

My teeth were chattering from the bitter water as something hot escaped my eyes.

It was working; my inner flame was being burnt out at last.

This pathetic love was escaping from my ugly eyes that have only ever seen Minnie’s smile.

I reached in my pocket for the lighter and with trembling fingers; I rolled the metal down as a small flame was burning the top of my fingertip.

I gazed at the fire intently.

This is what’s inside me.

I felt my lips becoming red and swollen as my whole body started shivering with the cold.

I gazed at the smiling photo one last time before I dipped the corner in the flame.

The picture slowly started burning to black ashes, the picture was dying and Jimin was finally being saved from this misery.

My face melted first, before the flame tried to creep on Minnie’s youthful face.

Before it had a chance to destroy her, I let go of the burning photo as it glided into the water on my bathroom floor and put itself out, releasing a trail of smoke.

“PLEASE NO MORE! No more....JEHBAL....Let...it...STOP!” I roared from the top of my lungs as I grasped onto my frozen face.

I was wailing uncontrollably as I prepared myself to leave forever.

I know Minnie will hate me for leaving her, but I’m sorry.

I really am.

I brushed my wet hair back and crashed deep into the bath as I opened my puffy eyes one more time.

Goodbye cold world, don’t miss Park Jimin too much.

Goodbye ARMY, goodbye Bangtan.

“I...If you won’t l-leave my mind, I’ll have to l-leave th-this life...” I trailed off with a teary smile as I couldn’t feel movement in my arms or legs.

My body was thawing over, my muscles were frozen and only my eyes and heart were feeling the pain.

My eyes closed first, but my heart kept on pounding.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

My heart was supposed to die first, that way death would be easier...

I could only see Minnie’s radiant smile as my heart beat was slowly becoming irregular.

I dipped my face deeper as my senses were choking on the icy water and my body wanted to save itself, it wanted to jump out and continue living, but I was physically paralysed.

Even if I was to live, my death would happen each day Minnie wasn’t with me.

It would keep happening even though I run away.

I’ll forever be caught in a lie, I’ll never be able to free myself from this pain.

I’ll never save the me who’s being punished and I will never be given back my laughter.

All of a sudden, a black wave blanketed my vision, but my persistent heart was still trying to fight death.

I was drifting away from this hell and Halmeouni was beaming at me, taking my hand into heaven with her.

“Jiminie, hold out your hand, just a little bit more...everything will be okay now...you can finally be happy my child...”

“H...H – Halmeouni...”

Water seeped through my veins and mixed with my hot blood as indescribable pain shot through my nerves.

Maybe it's not heaven I'm going to...

Aish, if I'm going to hell then I promise to watch over Minnie whilst I'll be burning.

But that hell has to better than this one. 

Anything is better than here.

I'm used to burning anyway...

My heart was evaporating as my brain shut itself down.

My body became as light as a feather.

I was slowly floating.

My features were relaxing as water ran through me like air.

I heard a distant angel, it sounded like Minnie, but it was probably heaven grabbing my soul.

Blackness.

Darkness.

“JIMIN, NO!”

I heard it louder, but whatever it was, it’s come too late.

Goodbye everyone. 


	44. Boy meets Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner demons devour the strongest of souls.

**JASMINE’S POV**

_His front door was unlocked, I was calling his name out but there was no reply._

_I brushed beads of sweat off my forehead, the taxi was caught in traffic and I promised to spend my birthday evening with Jimin so ran here as fast as I could._

_I called his name out louder, still no reply._

_My heart sunk into my belly when I saw colourful balloons decorating the floor, handmade decorations draping the walls and ceilings._

_I bent forward and caught my breath as all sorts of emotions whizzed through me._

_Oh Jimin, I don’t deserve someone like you..._

_I heard the sound of splashing water from upstairs as I edged my way to the staircase, clutching onto my palpitating heart._

_I stopped short when I saw familiar Polaroid photographs scattered on each stair._

_With shaking hands I picked a few up and my vision became blurry with tears as I sniffed and placed them to my heart._

_I definitely don’t deserve you Jimin._

_Where did you even manage to find these photos?_

_Ya please God, give me strength, and guide me for I don’t know what I want..._

_I was dragged back into reality when the sound of water got louder as alarm bells started going off in my mind._

_“Jiminie? Is everything okay in there?” I crept towards the bathroom, not wanting to intrude on his privacy._

_Something wasn’t right, why was the carpet wet?_

_Ya! The water is so cold!_

_It must be the mountain water._

_“Jiminie...Jimin?”_

_No reply, just the sound of running water gushing out from the bath taps._

_I slowly opened the door and a wave of desperation flooded my senses..._

_No._

_No..._

_My heart missed a couple of beats as my eyes were trying to comprehend what I could see._

_“JIMIN, NO! What are you doing?! YA!”_

_I was shrieking, I was terrified, I couldn’t breathe..._

_My trembling arms heaved Jimin’s lifeless body out of his overflowing bath tub as my breathing became sharp and painful._

_His face was paper pale and thin, his button nose was bright red and his pouty lips were bright pink as water gently slid down his face._

_His temporary hair dye coloured the water blood red as his brown hair was flat and covering his forehead in locks._

_“JIMIN, JIMIN PLEASE, I BEG YOU...Don’t do this...Jehbal...hajima...”_

_I wrapped my arms around Jimin and tilted his head forward, trying to put him in recovery position._

_I checked his pulse, but couldn’t find anything._

_“HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME! Oh Jimin, not you, you can’t...you can’t do this to me...I – I’ll kill myself...please...”_

_I pressed my teary face on his soft cheeks as his angelic eyes were peacefully closed._

_No, please, PLEASE..._

_Don’t – don’t – don’t do this to your Minnie..._

_I ripped my jacket and oversized jumper off._

_I pulled the jumper over Jimin’s wet, ice cold body and layered the jacket on top of him, God knows how long his body was in that freezing water for._

_I don’t care, I don’t care, Jimin can’t... he can’t d...di...._

_I fumbled for my phone, but my fingers had thawed over._

_The blood had stopped rushing to them._

_“Hold on Jiminie, hold on...” I whispered to him as I dialled the ambulance whilst keeping one arm constantly around my Jimin._

_Just then, his body became extremely hot, he was burning up, he was burning my arm._

_I tried letting go, but our skin had meshed together, our flesh was burning together._

_This pain was excruciatingly evil, I couldn’t let go..._

_All of a sudden, Jimin’s body erupted in flames and I couldn’t do anything but be blinded by his bright burning..._

“Jasmine! Jasmine, wake up my child!”

My soul was being gifted back to my body as I stirred.

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Halapoji’s worried face hovering over mine.

I was in his lap and the room we were in was dimly lit.

I stared at his homely face for a split second before I looked around.

We were in a large hospital waiting room; this was a very familiar sight.

My eyes darted to the huge clock, it was 2.30 am and there were two nurses behind the reception desk, but I couldn’t see anyone else, it was just me and Halapoji. 

I gulped; this was that same hospital waiting room that Halmeouni first got admitted in when she had a heart attack all those years back.

This was the same hospital I woke up in when Eonni and Junghyun died that dreadful night.

“JIMIN!” I instantly jumped up and felt pain soar through my chest.

I turned to Halapoji, “Where’s Jimin?! Tell me it was all a nightmare? Jiminie’s okay, right?”

My hands were squeezing Halapoji’s as tears filled his sad eyes.

A heavy weight destroyed my heart as I tried to speak, but no sound was coming out.

It can’t be...

Just before I could burst, Halapoji stroked my hair and gazed into my eyes distantly.

“He’s in ICU. Everyone is in that waiting room, but you were crying too much and no one could get you to stop.” Halapoji’s voice broke, “Y – you fell unconscious crying and these nurses brought you here. Your Appa has gone to collect Jimin’s family from Busan.”

There was an empty silence as I stared at him blankly, before my lips quivered and I closed my eyes.

“He – he’ll be okay?”

Halapoji turned his head away from me and nodded once, “All we can do is pray.”

I couldn’t feel my heart beating anymore as I rubbed my chest, “I – I want to see him. Take me to see him Halapoji, please...”

“Sonnyeo, your state isn’t-”

I cut him off as I sat up furiously, “I am NOT losing another piece of my heart. I – I need to see him...he’s in ICU because he’s still breathing, right? I’ll be fine...I just can’t have someone else leave me...”

I trailed off as my voice wobbled, Halapoji squeezing my hand comfortingly the entire time as he slowly nodded and helped me get up.

One of the young nurses came rushing over to us as Halapoji whispered something to her.

She bowed and beckoned me to follow her as Halapoji was still holding onto my right hand tightly.

Every step I took to the ICU wing was heavy and tearful, but we eventually got there as I finally laid my eyes on everyone.

I saw Uncle Hwijae first as he came over to me and hugged me as I was momentarily calm, before I looked around the waiting room and creased my eyebrows.

“Where are my children?” I demanded as Namjoon and Jungkook both jumped up.

I guess they were shocked at the sudden noise, but no one answered me so I repeated myself but with more anger and force in my voice.

“Are you all deaf? Where’s Taewon and Taehee?!” I shouted as I looked around, until Taehyung came rushing out of ICU.

“They – they’re at home with Halmeouni, Aunt Jeong and my Eomma. They’re still sleeping, no one told them or Halmeouni anything jagiya,” Taehyung rubbed my shoulder lovingly, but I brushed him away with annoyance.

He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

If I went to Jimin’s house in the first place, none of this would’ve happened. 

I stared at Taehyung’s wide eyes, tears had made his beautiful face dripping wet as his lips were swollen and his face was puffy.

After all, Jimin and Taehyung were always the inseparable brothers and knew each other longer before I came to town.

Taehyung must be so devastated and yet, he’s still trying to make me feel better.

I sighed, this wasn’t Taehyung’s fault, what am I even saying?

All of this was my fault.

If I had never shown my ugly face again, Jiminie would never have been this upset.

Jimin would never have felt the need to try and do suicide.

I gave Taehyung a wobbly smile, “Thanks.”

I looked around the waiting room.

Yoongi was right in the corner with his head shoved in his hands, shielding his face from everyone as Hobie was walking up and down behind him, biting his nails as tears were constantly trickling off his defined chin.

Namjoon was clutching onto a trembling Jungkook tightly with both arms whilst he was concentrating on closing his eyes to take the pain away.

I saw Seokjin asking the nurse for more details until he forced her to give him Jimin’s clipboard as he frantically tried making sense of all the Doctor’s notes with puffy eyes.

Uncle Jihu and Jiho were with a sleeping Seoeon and Seojun untilUncle Hwijae told them to go home as it was getting late and he’d stay here with Halapoji.

I closed my eyes; Jimin was the soul of everyone.

My feet had carried me over to Jimin’s room as Taehyung stepped forward, but Namjoon pulled his hand to stop him as I momentarily paused before slowly pushing the glass door.

There was only one light on as all the blinds were drawn, giving the room an even gloomier and destroyed feeling.

The first thing I heard were the sound of beeping machines and the sound of air being deeply inhaled before being exhaled a second later with an echo.

That was Jimin’s lapsing breathing, he was struggling to breathe, he was on the brink of life and death.

All because of me.

I sniffed and turned my face around, keeping my eyes closed for another minute as I was trying to familiarise myself with the eerie surroundings.

I opened my eyes but instantly wished I hadn’t.

Park Jimin was lying in the centre of a huge white, hospital bed with wires attached all over his arms as a huge air mask draped the bottom half of his angelic face.

His soft, brown hair was sprawled out on the white pillow and his eyes were closed and quietly slanted upwards.

A huge blanket was covering his body as computers and pulse machines were beeping green, adding to the light in this dull room.

My weak legs shuffled to the foot of Jimin’s bed as I had to cover my mouth or I’d have screamed out in pain.

My shivering fingers glided across Jimin’s blanket as I kneeled down next to him, tilting my head to meet his face as I rested my arm on the side of his bed gently.

I gazed at an unconscious Park Jimin as that same wave of emotions I’d been feeling for my whole life flooded through my system.

Hearing the sound of his heart beat gave me hope as I stroked his silky hair back and drew small circles on his forehead lightly.

I could do this for hours and not get tired.

“Oh Jiminie...wae? Why would you do this to yourself?” I spoke softly as I picked up his warm fingers.

My quivering lips pecked each of his fingers as I lay my forehead on his sideboard, all the while never taking my eyes off Jimin.

I let tears roll off my face and splash onto Jimin’s hand with the hope that there was magic in them, that Jimin would wake up at my touch and flash me his priceless eye smile.

I blinked as jumbled memories instantly took this opportunity to resonate through my mind and heart.

_“Samchon! You don’t need a star on top of the Christmas tree, just put Minnie up there and she’ll make everything glow!”_

_“I’ll always be waiting for you...”_

_“Mianhae Minnie, I never meant to make you upset. Seeing you happy makes my day, I don’t want anything else.”_

_“Don’t lie to me. You’re jealous of me and Irene...”_

_“Haha, when you have children, I’ll be content with being their Samchon. I don’t need anyone else.”_

_“You were my first and last love, never forget that.”_

I grinned as I opened my eyes, only to let it be replaced with sorrow.

My happy Jimin was tied up in a bed of wires and artificial support to give him life.

“Jimin...you...you don’t know how much I love you too...”

My voice trailed off, I didn’t know what I was saying anymore, but it’s time I let my heart speak for me.

It’s time to un-bottle everything.

If I do it now, it won’t eat me on the inside and I can focus on helping Jimin get better.

I closed my eyes and ravished all the memories again.

“Haha... w – why didn’t I see this before? When I thought I lost you in that bathtub, I didn’t want to live anymore, how crazy is that? Jimin, you are my lifeline, you are my everything... I – I know you can’t hear me, but...but just know that you will always be my last love no matter what happens...I don’t know who or what a first love is but I know that I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, Park Jimin...”

I sniffed and didn’t realise I had laid my head on Jimin’s pillow so that I was inches away from his soft face.

“I – I read somewhere that we never see what we truly have until we lose it, but I can’t lose you! Do you hear me? Don’t you think about leaving me alone! I promise you – once you open your eyes, you’ll be on the receiving end of love...I’m so scared of walking out of this room and never spending a day with you...please stay by my side...don’t go back to heaven...not yet...you – you complete me Jimin...”

My voice trailed off as Jimin’s heavy breathing echoed through the room.

The door slammed shut as I jumped and turned around, only to see empty space.

I shrugged it off and dropped my eyes back to Jimin; I promise everything will be okay.

You won’t have to suffer anymore, you’ll be treated like the Prince you are.

********************

_Park Jimin leaving BTS?_

_Fans left heartbroken as rumours circulating Park Jimin’s departure confirmed to be true._

_After 15 years of rollercoaster rides with BTS, Park Jimin leaves the pack._

_Depression overcame Park Jimin as close source reveals the deep sadness behind the nation’s eye smile._

_Here’s a look at some of Park Jimin’s best and memorable moments as BTS’ lead dancer and singer:_

_ARMY’s worldwide have turned to social media to express their sorrow and pain as Twitter hashtag generates a groundbreaking three million retweets! #StaystrongJimin_

_Check out Big Hit’s official statement:_

_After lengthy discussions with Park Jimin, it was judged that it would be difficult for him to continue activities through Bangtan Sonyeondan. The remaining members have made his health and recovery the priority, so have collectively decided to support him off screen as friends and colleagues. BTS will not gain a seventh member and we ask for support from you all._

“Ya Taehee turn this trash off! The school bus is here, ppalli!” I shouted as Taehee jumped up in her new school uniform.

I took one look at her and gulped before stuffing her packed lunch in her bag and walking her to the door.

Looking at Taehee, I couldn’t help but remember my first day at Daegu High even though I was years older than her.

She’s going to have one long rollercoaster ride, and I hope she makes the most of it without getting into silly trouble like me.

“Taewonah! Ya, where’s your brother?!” I turned to Taehee who shrugged her shoulders.

At least she’ll have Taewon to protect her.

I shook my hair back and clenched my teeth, this was their first day and they’d be late already.

Seconds later, Taewon ran down the landing with his rucksack over his shoulder as I swung my arms for him to hurry up.

“I was just saying goodbye to hyung! He told me to say bye to him when I was about to leave and-”

I cut Taewon off and squeezed his cheeks, “Well you’re going to be late and your hyung should’ve known better!”

I turned to Taehee who was fidgeting with her hair before I turned back and gazed at my handsome son.

His hair was bouncy and fluffy as he looked like a teen Taehyung, but with polished shoes and a neat school uniform.

“Promise me you’ll take care of your sister, this is the start of a long school road and you have to hold her hand throughout,” I whispered to Taewon who gave me a huge hug before he nodded and pinky promised me.

“Taewonah, let’s go!” Taehee yelled as she waved to me and dragged Taewon away by his blazer.

I waited at the front gates as their school bus drove down the road to Daegu High.

They were the second students to be picked up and so I couldn’t really see who was in their class as the bus was practically empty.

I smiled before enjoying the cool morning breeze of Old Daegu before strolling back inside, Jimin needs his breakfast.

He got discharged from hospital two weeks ago and these past couple of days have been really hectic for him, BTS and all of Korea.

Countless rumours have been pumping out of social media, including the mystery of his current whereabouts and so he was staying with us for the meantime until he’s fit enough to go to Busan and stay with his family there.

Jimin told his family not to come to Daegu as hundreds and thousands of fans were watching their every move in Busan and were always creating an undying rush in the family restaurant, demanding to know ewhere Jimin was. 

Every single news channel has a segment regarding Jimin’s departure from BTS and I guess it is devastating for his loyal fans.

After fifteen years of BTS members pulling through everything together, Jimin’s departure has left so many people sad, angry and determined to find him so that he can answer their questions.

Of course Halmeouni was over the moon when she found out Jimin was staying with us although we never told her he tried to do suicide, we just said he was leaving BTS and needed somewhere private to stay.

Everyone, especially Taewon are ecstatic at Jimin staying with us, but Taehee’s attitude was worrying me.

She’s being so cold to Jimin, even though he was always her bias.

She’s been spending loads of time with Taehyung, but right now he’s with the rest of BTS in Seoul to face the press so can only FaceTime and message her.

Taehyung thinks Jimin is staying in his old house and we go to check on him, he’s oblivious to Jimin living with us although I have an inkling that Taehee has already told him.

I haven’t spoken to Taehyung since Jimin got discharged from hospital.

As I walked down our landing to Jimin’s room, I shielded my eyes from the morning rays of bright sunshine which was giving everything a warm yellow glow.

I stopped outside Jimin’s room and knocked once on the door.

I get so worried if he doesn’t reply, so I slowly opened the door and went inside.

Aunt Jeong was folding his washed clothes and putting them beside his bed as our eyes met and she gave me a warm smile.

My eyes darted to Jimin who was sleeping peacefully under the soft duvet with feather pillows surrounding his head, his brown hair spread across the pillows, and his hand inches from his face.

He looked so cosy and was getting much better as the days were going past. 

Aunt Jeong was staying with us until Jimin gets better and can go back to Busan as someone needs to look after Halmeouni too.

“Did the twins go off okay?” She asked quietly, trying not to wake Jimin up as I looked back to her pretty face and nodded.

“I just hope they’ll settle in well. Did Taewon say goodbye to Jimin?” I asked as Aunt Jeong finished folding Jimin’s clothes and walked towards me.

She grinned, “Ya that boy! He said goodbye to a sleeping Jimin and wanted to stay by his side until he woke up! Jimin was up until late helping Seojun and Seoeon with school preparations and so couldn't wake up early to see Taewon and Taehee off.”

I laughed out loud, “He’s gotten so attached to Jimin, but I’m worried for the lack of relationship he has with Taehyung. They get along well but Taewon talks much higher of Jimin.”

“Don’t worry; things will fall into place sooner or later. Only yesterday Taewon told me he wishes Taehyung could stay with us too,” Aunt Jeong informed me as I raised my eyebrows, I hope that was true.

Reading my thoughts, she squeezed my hand, “A father son relationship is much harder to sustain and develop. Taewon and Taehyung are too much alike and so inevitably won’t see eye to eye. Just give it time Minnie.”

I nodded and sighed.

Just then, Jimin turned to the other side and yawned once as I felt Aunt Jeong’s eyes scrutinising my expression.

When I met her eye, she continued scrutinising me before she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Moments later, Jimin opened his puffy eyes and stared at the ceiling before turning to the windows and trying to smile at the sky.

He had a distant, borderline sad look on his face as he brushed his morning hair back and yawned again, unaware that I was standing there.

We hadn’t had a proper conversation in these past two weeks, I’ll just make Jimin’s food and have Aunt Jeong or Taewon send it up but never go myself.

The only time I went to his room was to put a fresh jug of water by his lamp when I thought he was sleeping, only to find him wide awake and staring blankly into the night sky.

He'd given his phone to Uncle Hwijae, he didn't want anyone to disturb him and was scared of breaking down if he read messages from fans.

No words were exchanged and I heard him sniff, but quickly left the room before my eyes had a chance to cry.

Halapoji, Appa and my uncles took it on themselves to try and get Jimin back to his daily routine by taking him to the balcony and on walks with them, but he’d come back home and still be the same distant Jimin.

The only time I heard him laugh was when Halmeouni and Taewon came to his room and they were all talking for hours.

No one from BTS have had a chance to visit him yet and he sent his decision to leave the group via his attorney, so he must be feeling so alone right now.

I took a deep breath and walked towards his bed as he turned his head to face me.

Our eyes instantly locked and I looked away.

I bit down on my lip and cleared my throat, “The twins have their first day of school today,” I croaked.

There was a silence before I spoke again.

“Don’t let the sun deceive you, it’s really cold outside today. I guess Summer is officially over haha.”

There was another silence as I stared at Jimin who was looking outside again.

Some time passed in silence, before I turned to get his breakfast ready.

He was just about eating solid foods and I wanted to cook him all of his favourite dishes.

Just as I was leaving, Jimin spoke.

“Why didn’t you let me die?”

There was a dragging stillness as my eyelids crinkled up with pain at his words.

I gulped and realised Jimin was waiting for a reply.

I mustered all my courage and turned back around to look at him again, he was now sitting up and his eyes were slanted and piercing every nerve I had.

He was bare faced and his brown hair was messy, his morning face was swollen yet looked dangerously attractive.

“Why...why would you want to d-die Jimin?” I replied quietly as his expression stayed the same.

“There was nothing left to live for. If you’ve lived a useless life, you’d know how it feels but your life is worry free and perfect. Two beautiful kids and a loving family, oh and Kim Taehyung...what else do you need?”

My mouth dropped open, Jimin hardly said anything since he was discharged and this was the most I’d heard him say.

I immediately walked over to his bedside and gave him a glass of water, worried that his body wouldn’t be able to cope with the sudden speech and stress he was giving himself.

I was giving him the glass but he never took it, his angry expression still stretched wide across his soft face.

“Drink it, the Doctor’s said you can’t-”

He cut me off, “I don’t care what the doctors say. Answer me. Why didn’t you let me die, huh? Wae? My Halmeouni was taking me away from here and you dragged me back! You selfish girl!”

He clutched onto his duvet covers with such force that his arm veins were protruding out and his jaw was clenching wildly.

I knew he’d go through this faze, but it’s so unexpected from someone like Jimin, it’s so shocking to see him be this angry.

“Jiminie...I – I...”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! DON’T – YOU – DARE – BRING BACK – EVERYTHING! YOU...” He roared, until a crash made him trail off.

The glass of water slipped through my palms as I was frightened by his outburst.

Broken glass scattered everywhere as the water drenched my socks and the floorboards.

My eyes were wide and I could feel pain in my heel as Jimin’s temper instantly cooled off as he looked down at the floor.

He lifted the duvet off his lap and immediately stretched forward to lift me up by the waist as he forced me to sit down on the mattress.

“You pabo...” He said quietly as he pushed me back and examined my bleeding foot where the glass cut me.

He held my foot in one hand as he opened the draw under the bedside lamp and took out some tissues and a plaster.

He dipped the tissues in water as he cleaned the blood off my heel before applying a large plaster on it.

All the while, my eyes never once left Jimin’s face.

His cheeks had become rosy from his anger, but his eyes were concentrating on treating my foot as I couldn’t stop a smile forming on my lips.

He met my eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, “Buyo? What are you looking at?”

I shook my head quickly and dragged my foot out of his grasp, “Nothing. Uh, thanks for the plaster Jimin.”

He pursed his lips and became silent again as we shared another awkward silence before I looked at the floor and made ways to pick up the glass in case they cut someone else.

Jimin extended his arm out and pushed me back softly, “Are you stupid or what? You’re going to cut your hands next!”

He was wearing an old basketball vest and tracksuit bottoms as he jumped out from the other side of his bed and went out of the room, only to come back moments later with a dustpan and brush.

“Jimin hajima, give it here. You’re supposed to be resting. Ya, let me do it!” I said loudly as Jimin ignored my protesting and started sweeping up the stray bits of glass.

He turned to me, “Roll off the other side and walk around to the door. I don’t want you in here unless you’re wearing shoes.”

“But Jimin, I-”

He cut me off and widened his eyes, “It’s the least you can do after bringing me back to this damned world.”

I was taken aback at the venom in his voice for waking up healthily as I swallowed and did what Jimin said.

I walked out of his room, only to meet Uncle Hwijae in the landing.

He had a huge smile stretched on his face as  he fixed his glasses and made jazz hands before patting my shoulder hard.

“Ya, Uncle Hwijae! Did your comedy show sell out or something? Why so happy, huh?” I asked as I rubbed my shoulder.

“Pabo! Look who’s here!”

He ran behind me and pushed me to walk faster to the living room as I wondered who it could be.

I went in the living room and froze when I saw two familiar friends who I thought had forgotten about my existence.

“Surprise!” Krystal yelled out as I stared from her to the other friend behind her.

I let her sweet scent engulf me as I hugged her back tighter before pushing her off roughly, “You idiot! I’m not speaking to you! Which friend g-goes like that and doesn’t even respond once?”

She pouted her bottom lip out before squeezing my cheeks and cupping my face, “Ya mianhae Minnie. I came here as soon as I could and well, he came as soon as he heard I was coming too.”

I couldn’t stay mad at Krystal as I grinned widely before my eyes met Chanyeol’s.

He was much manlier and muscly, yet his face and tall height was still the same.

I guess his smile hadn’t changed once as he flashed me his dimples and approached me slowly.

“I’m not going to be typical and ask how you are. Just tell me you’re smiling twice a day?” He asked caringly as I looked down.

He was still the same happy virus, only his fandom had grown wickedly and he even developed fans who'd killed themselves which would always make headlines these past years. 

Although three more members had left, EXO were consistently so massive, and even today, they are always one step ahead of BTS when it comes to winning awards. 

He looked down too and gasped when he saw my bandaged foot.

“Ya! What the hell happened?” He exclaimed.

I stared at his face and remembered my first day at Daegu High and our first encounter; it was far from him being caring and friendly.

“Haha it's nothing, I just cut myself. Um why – I mean how are you even allowed to be here? Ya, you best not have bought Exo-L’s with you!” I teased as Krystal burst out laughing. 

“Ani, he literally begged me to smuggle him here,” Krystal told me as we chuckled at Chanyeol’s dismay.

 After a while of catching up on general life and general entertainment information, the doorbell rang again and soon enough, another friend jumped into the living room with bags full of food.

“Where’s the party at though? I heard we were having a reunion!”

I recognised that husky voice anywhere as Uncle Hwijae let Jackson inside.

He dropped the bags and ran to me as we hugged before he high fived Chanyeol and hugged Krystal too.

It’s amazing how everyone still has the exact same face, just bodies and hair had changed.

Jackson’s hair was a normal shade of dark brown and was pushed back by a sweat band as he pulled his white face mask down to his chin.

Got7 were the only kpop group who performed more in foreign countries than in Korea and each one of them had generated so much success worldwide.

When we were living in LA, it was so hard for Jackson to come down, he had an even bigger fan base than Justin Beiber.

“Where’s that Park Jimin at?” He pretended to be demanding as Krystal shared confused looks with me before Chanyeol spoke.

“Park Jimin? Yaaa, how is he? We were all so shocked when we heard what happened!” Chanyeol said with worry as Jackson gave himself permission to walk down the hallway with authority.

“Jackson, wait up!” Chanyeol ran after him and soon enough, I heard Jimin’s high pitched laugh.

He was definitely happy at the sight of two friends he hadn’t caught up with in years either.

The sound of his happiness sent warm rays straight to my heart, although Jimin was physically healed, he needed to be emotionally healed ASAP.

 Maybe it saves me from opening my heart up again...

_But you need to tell him sooner or later, this love will eat you up on the inside otherwise... don’t make any more mistakes and don’t play around with two more hearts anymore._

_Don’t play with two brothers._

_Minnie, take the chance now and profess your true love...before anyone else gets hurt...What do you want?_

_What is it that you really want?_

_You better hurry the fuck up..._

“Earth to Minnie, anyone there?!” Krystal swung me out of my thoughts as I shook my head.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” I responded positively to whatever she just said as Krystal tutted and rolled her eyes.

“So you finally see me and you can’t even speak to me properly? Ya Minnie, what the hell is Jimin doing in your home? Do you even know what’s going on in Seoul? Ya, one ARMY tried to do suicide too for God’s sake! Parents are so pissed off at Jimin and demand Bangtan be stopped from performing, it’s so crazy...” She raised her eyebrows and brushed her fringe to the side.

I was speechless for a second before I turned to her, “Krystal...Jimin tried to drown himself because of me. Yes I know it sounds stupid, but that night it was my birthday...Taehyung invited me to the lake and Jimin invited me here...I came too late and...I can’t explain but...I think...I think I’ve always loved him...”

I splattered everything out as Krystal tried to absorb everything I just said with a frown.

“What do you mean love him...?”

“What do you think I mean?” I replied impatiently as she shook her head. 

“So you’re telling me that all this time...this entire time, you’ve loved Jimin and not Taehyung?”

I rolled my eyes and made a desperate face, “Ya you’re making it sound so bad-”

She cut me off, “How else is it supposed to sound? Do you know what you’ve done? You know both of them so well! Taehyung will never in a million years let you be anyone else’s and Jimin...Jimin has never seen anyone else but you!”

I took a deep breath and tried to control my temper, Krystal wasn’t understanding the situation as I thought she would.

“Of course I bloody well know what I’ve done! But it’s not a crime! Are you going to punish me for loving the wrong person? For fuck’s sake Krystal, I thought if no one else understands then at least you would...but you’re just the same as all of them!”

I stood up and pushed Krystal away as I walked to the front bamboo doors and opened it to take it a heap of fresh air.

“...Literally, Big Hit are so under fire right now...”

“Fiiiiiirrreeee oh ey-oh! YA! That song was so dope man! Ya those days were the best...”

I covered my ears and slumped down on the front steps as I curled up into a little ball.

Why is destiny like this?

I love Taehyung with all I have, but my mind always drifts off to Jimin.

Taehyung was my first love and the father of my children; I’ve never been so carefree and loved so good by anyone else...

Yet no one has ever made me feel safer and happier than Jimin...

Wae?

Why am I in this situation?

It should’ve been me in that bathtub drowning, not Jimin...

The cool autumn breeze drifted through my body like a ghost as I heard a familiar voice.

_“You promised me to always follow your heart, what does your heart say? You have to live for yourself Minnie...Don’t be like me, don’t make the same mistakes I made...”_

My breathing wobbled as I couldn’t see Eonni, but her voice was like a conscience trapped in my head.

“I don’t know how to follow my heart...please help me...” I whispered quietly, before I felt a weight next to me on the stone steps.

“Sorry for what I said,” Krystal leaned on my shoulder as I rested my head on hers.

“Gwenchanha...You were right anyway,” I replied as Krystal lifted her face to look at mine.

“Don’t just think about your children because you’ll wither away in loneliness. It’s not like me to say this but...destiny’s giving you a second chance. Jimin’s living in your home, you should tell him everything. Tell him how you feel and maybe he can help you,” Krystal advised me genuinely as I nodded and stared at the birds chirping on our overhanging cherry blossom tree.

“Why is Chanyeol here?” I changed the subject as Krystal realised, but replied anyway.

“He knew you’d come back from LA and couldn’t visit you since because of his busy schedule. He missed you a lot and I guess he’s just another lost star,” Krystal replied vaguely.

“What do you mean lost star?”

“He’s been in a couple of long term relationships but they never worked out. The first one failed because of constant death threats and the second one because of their differences. He’s been longing for someone who he can be himself around, but has only ever found you and Sooyoung.”

What the heck?

Me?

Krystal carried on, “Don’t act so surprised. He did like you a lot and never tried to hide it. But the funny thing is, both of you went to Taehyung in the end. I don’t know what he expected to get here, but he wanted to see you and your children anyway.”

A surge of butterflies ran through my stomach as I turned to stare at Krystal, “I – I don’t know what to say. Krystal please get him hooked up with someone soon, I can’t bear the burden of someone else being hurt because of me. Ya! I’m actually not even that great, why is this happening to me?”

“Ya pabo it isn’t your fault, Chanyeol’s always been a guy to give his heart quickly. And don’t ever doubt how great you are. If you don’t big yourself up, no one will. Anyway, what made you realise you love Jimin?” Krystal questioned gently as I chuckled.

“When I find the reason, I’ll let you know. Help me Krystal. If I confess to Jimin, Taehyung will be destroyed but if I carry on acting like this around Taehyung, he’ll think I’m still in love with him,” I sighed.

Krystal paused before she spoke, “Minnie, did you ever love Taehyung?”

There was a long pause.

Of course I loved Taehyung; I love him so much, but...

“Krystal, I don’t think I’ve ever known what true love is. We were so young, I thought Taehyung was everything...but Jimin was always the one I relied on. Eonni used to tell me that love is where you can act yourself around someone without fear and hesitation. I’ve always been so scared of how Taehyung might react, but Jimin’s seen the real me,” I replied slowly.

Krystal nodded, “The heart wants what it wants. I think you should come clean to Jimin, you know he’ll be so understanding.”

“Maybe...Ya Krystal I thought my soul was going to leave my body when I saw Jimin lying in the water...I – I can’t imagine life without him being there,” I murmured.

We both sat on the stone steps, staring on at the same old Daegu sky, the same cherry blossom tree which was once decorated in candles for Eonni’s vigil, the same water fountain that’s been here since I can remember, and the same people living in this home.

Everything stays the same, but feelings and perspectives always change.

We were silently enjoying each other’s presence, until Aunt Jeong called us in for lunch.

We came inside to see Jackson helping Halmeouni and Aunt Jeong lay the table as Chanyeol just left Jimin’s room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Just as we were all about to sit down, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Jackson jumped up as I remembered all the times he used to stay over, the time he helped Halmeouni make kimchi and the time he comforted me when everything was going upside down.

We heard huge cheers of laughter as he walked in with Appa, Halapoji and all my uncles as they were shocked to see Chanyeol and Krystal here too.

Appa, my twin uncles and Jackson were awkward around each other because of the past events they shared, but Uncle Hwijae and Halapoji were always so fond of him and so came in with their arms around Jackson.

Everyone got settled down and so I took this opportunity to scuttle to the kitchen and make Jimin a plate of food, he didn’t even have breakfast and is probably starving.

I placed a bit of everything on the wheelie trolley and slid down the hallway to Jimin’s room.

Just as I was about to enter, I heard a cool mix of classical music playing out loud with background bass beats as I peered inside his room.

Jimin was practising a contemporary dance in his vest and grey tracksuit bottoms with an old grey cap pushed down his face.

I was in awe at his graceful twirls like a ballerina, yet he was mixing powerful hip hop thrusts and moves which enhanced his strong arm muscles.

My eyes widened when Jimin went down on the floor as soon as the beat dropped and started doing body rolls and b-buoying, he was so passionate and this felt like a hidden stage that only I had access to.

I quickly turned away as my cheeks were flushed, he looked so damn hot.

“Get a grip on yourself,” I said to myself as I felt the door open behind me, oh shit.

There was silence as I fanned myself discreetly before turning around.

“You must be hungry, food,” I spat out quickly as Jimin lifted his cap and raised a straight eyebrow.

I swallowed and met his entrancing eyes before looking down.

“Have you eaten?” He asked plainly.

“Yes,” I lied, knowing that Jimin wouldn’t eat unless I ate.

He stepped back and gave me way to push the trolley through as I stopped it by the edge of his bed.

Jimin was still standing at the door, waiting for me to leave, but for some reason my feet weren’t letting me go.

I could feel him stare at me with confusion before I did something stupid, I sat down on his bed.

Jimin stayed at the door for a couple of seconds more before he paced his way over and sat down on the armchair opposite me, pulling the tray towards him roughly.

I gulped; Jimin can be so mesmerizingly manly and hot without realising it.

“It was nice seeing Jackson and Chanyeol after so long,” Jimin said blankly as I nodded once.

I watched Jimin eating the rice and meat before he wrapped some up in lettuce and guzzled fried crab sticks with black bean sauce.

I love watching Jimin eat because he never does, he’s always been so cautious about his weight (even though he never gets fat!) but he enjoys food so much, it’s refreshing.

He stopped eating and looked up at me, catching my hazy smile as I dropped my gaze and blushed like mental.

Why am I falling for him so much?

Without warning, Jimin brought his plate over to me and filled up a massive spoon of rice and meat as he put it to my lips.

I shook my head and tried moving it away, but Jimin used his other hand to hold my face still as I had no choice but to eat the rice.

“You shouldn’t lie about eating, look after your health,” Jimin said monotonously.

I swallowed, “Look who’s talking, you tried to destroy your life.”

Oh no, that was NOT supposed to be said out loud.

Jimin stared at me as I could feel a storm coming along.

But instead, he kept quiet as I was left waiting for a response.

“Jimin what’s wrong with you? Why don’t you say something back, huh? Ya Jimin, I said look who’s talking, you tried to leave this world!”

I don’t know why I wanted to get him angry, I wanted him to show some sort of emotion, at least when he’s angry I know that he’s still got spark in him.

Jimin slammed his fist on the tray and looked up at me with wild eyes, “Why don’t you just leave me alone! Go to Taehyung, just get out of my sight! Ya, you know what...why am I even here? I’ll leave your house and then you won’t come in front of me!” 

Tears swelled in my eyes, his words were sad and painful.

“No! You can’t go anywhere, I won’t let you!”

I blocked Jimin’s path as he tried pushing me out of the way, but couldn’t physically push me hard in case I got hurt.

“Why? Do you want to rub it in my face that I’m a loner? Poor little Park Jimin can never sustain a relationship because he’s a loser?” Jimin edged in dangerously close to me, but I didn’t step back.

Jimin would never hurt me, and I was right, instead he sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking away.

He rested his muscly arms on the bed as I saw his body slightly fall; he shouldn’t get stressed like this.

“Anja, you can’t be stressed, you-”

Jimin grabbed my arms tightly, “Why do you care about me yet are so blind to my feelings?”

Should I confess now, this is the perfect opportunity...

Everything could be sorted, I just need to hug him and profess my love, everything will be fine, Jimin just needs my love, I can make him whole again...

“I care because I...”

Just then, the sound of the doorbell broke our connection as Jimin instantly let go of my arms and brushed his hair back with both hands before he pushed past me and walked out of his room to answer the door and his phone which simultaneously rang.  

I clutched onto my heart tightly as I fell down on the soft bed.

Taewon and Taehee had just come home, but it was earlier than the time their bus was expected.

Before I walked out to ask them about their day, I heard another deep voice which made me stop short.

I thought he was in Seoul?

I took a huge breath and tied up my waves, before practising a comforting mum smile and rushing over to Taewon, Taehee and Seojun and Seoeon who were behind them.

“Eomma!” Taewon called out to me excitedly as Taehyung turned to my direction after hugging Jimin tightly.

“How was school?” I asked shakily as I could feel Taehyung’s hypnotising wide eyes now glued on me.

Taehee was messing around with Seojun as they started laughing out loud together, Seoeon standing beside Taewon and texting.

“It was great! Gyojang Yi is so funny! I made some friends too, can you believe it?” Taewon handsomely replied.

"Ye, not to mention all the girls are crazy over him," Seoeon added as Taewon blushed and nudged him with pretend anger.

I ruffled Taewon’s hair and cupped Seoeon’s face as my heart starting beating fast.

I was trying to be supportive to Taewon, but Taehyung’s presence was making me feel uneasy as though he was waiting for an explanation of some kind.

“Haha that’s great! And you Taehee? How comes the school bus dropped you off early?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“I dropped all of them here,” Taehyung replied coolly as my eyes turned to Jimin, who was leaning on the wall behind, his eyes on the ground.

Taehyung followed my gaze and clenched his jaw, “Ya Jimin, since when were you staying here? I thought you were staying at your house?”

“I wanted to, but Halmeouni took me from my house and brought me here. Aren’t you happy to see me healthy?” Jimin replied sadly as Taehyung smiled before his hand darted to his head.

“Are you okay?” I asked worriedly, Taehyung looked like he was in pain.

“I’m fine; I’ve got a headache, that’s all,” Taehyung replied through gritted teeth.

There was a silence before Seoeon tugged on Taewon’s arm to go to the dining room, Seojun following after them.

“Eomma, let’s move in with Appa now! Have you seen his penthouse? It’s massive! Even bigger than our house in LA!” Taehee squealed excitedly as Taehyung looked down at her with immense love brimming from his eyes.

“At least one of my girls are happy,” he chuckled playfully.

“I’m not your girl,” I said quietly, but Taehyung heard as he momentarily froze.

So did Jimin as he rapidly turned his head to me.

Luckily Taehee didn’t hear as she carried on fiddling with Taehyung’s long, slender fingers.

Ai jinja, why do I do this to myself?

“Gaja, let’s eat. So much happened at school today, I need to tell you guys everything!” Taehee saved the day as Taehyung faked a smile, his eyes constantly waiting to meet mine so he could read my mind, but I kept my gaze down.

Taehee managed to drag Taehyung to the dining room as Jimin and I were left alone in the front porch.

“My parents and dongsaeng have come to Daegu, I’m going to live with them now. Tell everyone I said thanks,” Jimin said assertively as he licked his lips and opened the front door.

I grabbed him by the arm, “Aniyo don’t go, you aren’t better yet! You can’t just leave, Halmeouni will hate you!”

Jimin tugged his arm from me, “I’ll call her later on, she’ll understand. You don’t worry about me either, I promise I’m fine. Oh and don’t tell Taehyung my parents are here, I don’t want anyone knowing where I am.”

There was a silence as I watched him walk out into our front garden and out of the metal gates.

“How can I not worry about you Jiminie?” I mumbled to myself sadly.

I wish I could’ve stopped him, I wish I could take his hand and fly out of this cruel environment, I wish I could give Jimin all the happiness he deserves.

I stared at the space he was standing in moments ago before I turned and walked into the dining room to join everyone else.

Chanyeol, Jackson, Krystal and Taehyung were all sitting on the same table.

Chanyeol and Taehyung hate each other, Taehyung hates Jackson and Krystal hates Taehyung for his behaviour.

Great.

This won’t be awkward at all.

 Jimin, you always leave at the wrong times.

*******************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

My blood was boiling at the thought of her being Jimin’s.

I thought this fire extinguished all those years ago, I thought Jimin knew to lay off my girl.

But I was wrong, that fire only got brighter and hotter.

Ya Jimin, I love you so much, I can’t bear to see you hurt, but why did you choose my Minnie of all the girls in Korea?

Was she the last girl left in the world?

First you leave Bangtan when you promised to stay with me until the end of the rocky road and now you’re trying to get Minnie to be yours.

I’m always so busy to take Minnie out, but Taehee has always been letting me in on what’s going on.

If not for my sake, Minnie shouldn’t act with Jimin like this in front of our children, what will they think of their Mother?

Instead of helping all four of us live together normally, Minnie is taking care of Jimin.

For fuck’s sake, my Eomma was looking after him perfectly fine, why does Minnie feel the need to take him under her wing?

We aren’t children or teenagers anymore, we’re all adults who need to make conscious decisions about what’s best for everyone, not just ourselves.

If that were the case, I’d have taken Minnie to live with me by now but instead I’m proposing to her romantically, I want her to be my wife.

That way, no one, especially not Jimin can even bat an eyelid in her direction whilst we have our happily ever after.

“Appa, where are we going today?” My beautiful ball of sunshine asked me cheerfully as I lifted her up on my back.

It’s been a week since I saw Minnie and Taehee; I had to leave soon after lunch and Taehee was left in tears.

Honestly, I’d probably be so fucked up and insane if I didn’t have my daughter blasting her innocent love on me.

Chanyeol and Jackson were surprisingly nice to me and even congratulated me on my new film as discussion turned to Jimin leaving BTS.

Ever since we found out our Jiminie tried to destroy himself, we knew he couldn’t continue group activities anymore.

The fans won’t let this go so easily, ARMY have always been our unconditional girlfriends and it breaks my heart the most to see them upset.

“Where do you want to go? Just say the word and Appa will fly you there,” I replied equally as happy as Taehee pondered about where to go.

“I want to meet your family!” She blurted out as I chuckled.

“My family? You mean _your_ Grandma and Uncle,” I corrected her as she gasped.

“Uncle? Grandma? Is that all?” She sounded disappointed as I tickled her neck.

“Your Appa has always been lonely, until you came along. Now you see why Appa loves to be at work. How did you like my show?” I asked Taehee as we were both strolling down the local park which was pretty empty right now save the setting sun and a few joggers here and there.

“I loved it! I still can’t believe my Dad is Kim Taehyung of BTS! The funny thing is, you were never my bias, it was always Jimin oppa! But now, you’re my only bias,” Taehee said cheekily as I pretended to vomit.

“I bet your Eomma’s instilled this cringe into you,” I teased as Taehee jumped on a crispy brown leaf.

“Aniyo, I was born with it. Appa, why aren’t you and Mum getting along? Like I thought you both loved each other?” Taehee remarked before she covered her mouth with an apologetic stare.

 A pang of sharp pain shot through my head before I took deep breaths in and out.

I stopped her and knelt down on one knee so that our wide eyes were linking with each other’s, “Taehee-ah, can you do something for me?”

She nodded furiously as I caressed her soft cheek lovingly.

“I need you to convince your Eomma to move in with me. You know she wants to but is scared of the public eye and reactions of her family. If you encourage Taewon, both of you can get her to agree to us being a normal family just like all of your friends,” I said carefully as Taehee’s eyes lit up.

“Okay, I’ll do it! I really want us to all live together,” she assured me instantly.

I must’ve seriously done something for the whole of humanity in my past life to be blessed with my perfect daughter; she’s everything I’ve ever wanted in my child.

Even if Minnie doesn’t feel up to living with me yet, she cannot deny our baby’s wishes.

I ruffled her silky hair as she swatted my hand away playfully, “Appaaa I just washed my hair, it’ll get greasy!”

“Tkkkhh, you have my hair and it hardly gets greasy so don’t try that with me!” I tutted before I lifted up two parts of her hair and tugged at them childishly.

She tried to get mine, but I was too tall for her so I bent my knees to let her pull at my styled hair too.

Instead of going on a fun packed adventure like we always do, I took Taehee to eat at a chilled back Korean restaurant before I bought her ice cream and rented out two bicycles so we could glide through the empty night park together.

“Appa, can’t you take me back to Seoul with you? Taewon gets along so well with Jimin oppa but I want to live with you right now,” Taehee whined as I collected the drive through churros and chocolate sauce.

I chuckled and passed her a bag of fried goodness, “Aniyo ttal. I wish I could, but you have school to go to! Not to mention your Eomma and Taewon will get so worried.”

I saw her pouting through the rear view mirror, so I turned the automatic driver on and turned around to her, making aegyo faces with my hands.

“Appa! The steering wheel, we’re going to...” She said with horror as I flashed her my box smile.

“Ya don’t worry, its automatic driver!” I laughed back, but noticed Taehee’s breath was getting short.

I put the brakes on and jumped to the back, my heart pounding with worry.

“Ttal, it’s okay, what’s wrong? Taehee-ah, Taehee! Talk to me,” I said, holding onto her tightly, but she was making hand actions of pushing something down.

Tears were swelling in my eyes as I realised she needed her asthma pump, so I ruffled through her bag with shaking hands.

“No, no no no...Taehee baby, wh-where’s your pump?” I exclaimed with a wobbly voice as Taehee’s eyes were rolling back, she couldn’t breathe and I was helpless.

“Fuck it,” I stuttered to myself as I put my arms under her legs and lifted her out of the car, running to the direction of the hospital as fast as I could.

“Taehee, hang on...” I cried as I could see Old Daegu hospital nearby.

“Appaaa...” Her breathing was heavy and she was clutching onto the front of my shirt as tears were running down my face uncontrollably.

I sprinted as fast as I could, dodging all the beeping cars and pushing past locals who gasped when they realised who I was.

“MOVE!” I shouted to a group of people laughing in the hospital entrance as I ran through the automatic doors of the hospital and shouted out from the top of my voice.

“Please! I NEED HELP! My daughter can’t breathe!” I roared as everyone froze and turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

I felt Taehee’s grip getting looser as a few Doctors and Nurses took her from me and into the nearest room where they lay her frail body on the green bed and put an oxygen mask on her face.

After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal and a surge of relief raced through my body as Taehee was opening her eyes again.

“Thank you so much,” I whimpered to the Doctor as he patted my shoulder firmly and signalled for the nurses to leave me alone with my daughter.

I approached her with caution as her almond eyes opened widely and turned into half moons when she saw my worried face.

She was struggling to take the oxygen mask off, so I rushed to help her before I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my shaking fingers through her hair.

“Haha, don’t be so upset, I’m fine. Honestly, that happens all the time, but Eomma always has my spare asthma pump. I think I left mine in school,” Taehee weakly assured me, but I wasn’t reassured.

“I’m – a terrible father...” My deep voice trailed off as I clutched onto my hair.

I felt her swat my other hand as I turned to her.

“You’re the best Dad ever, don’t say otherwise. Please Appa let’s put this behind us,” She chuckled before I helped her sit up.

“Don’t ever think about leaving me, even for a second. I’d die without you,” I pulled her in for a tight hug as I felt her hugging me back tighter.

“There he is! Kim Taehyung ssi! Kim Taehyung ssi! Is it true that your daughter suffered an asthma attack and you didn’t have her pump with you?”

We both turned our heads around simultaneously only to see the nurses struggling to push the journalists back.

How the hell can they even be here? I was on a private excursion, they have no right to intrude like this!

Ya they are faster than lightning, for fuck's sake. 

Anger raced through my veins as I jumped up and dangerously walked towards the three journalists with huge cameras around their necks.

“Get...lost...leave me alone!” I pushed them out of the room as they were taking pictures and filming me and Taehee.

I shook my fringe off my forehead and shut the ward door behind them.

I sighed, I’ve been here so many times before, why is my destiny written to stay in hospitals and see my loved ones injured or dead?

I swear, I'm immune to blood and death. 

Just as I turned back to Taehee, I saw she was already standing up and walking towards me.

“Let’s get out of here,” She took my hand lovingly as I nodded and kissed her soft hand before looking both ways and running out.

“They haven’t gone home, they’re probably hiding in the front ready to ambush us,” I whispered to Taehee who laughed and we both pretended to be in a spy film.

We eventually escaped through the staff entrance as the kind nurses let us out a special way and we ended up walking all the way back to her home.

I lifted Taehee on my back and asked her every minute if she was okay, so much so that she tugged at my hair to look forward everytime I stopped to look back at her face.

I laughed and balanced her on my back, her arms draped around my neck as I opened the front metal gates and walked up the porch.

Even before I rung the doorbell, Minnie ripped the door open and I was shocked to see her face swollen and glistening with tears.

Before I had a chance to comfort or ask her what was wrong, she dragged Taehee by the hand off my back.

“Ya Minnie, you’re hurting her,” I tried to be calm but was shocked as to why she was so angry.

Minnie analysed Taehee’s face and kissed Taehee all over before pulling her inside and turning to me viciously.

“Minnie, I-”

She cut me off with a death glare, “You are never – ever – EVER taking her out again...Do you hear me?”

I was frozen and stunned at her painful words.

“What-”

She cut me off again, “I made the biggest mistake of ever even coming back to Korea and letting you meet my children. If you can hurt me and your brothers, why did I ever think you’d take care of our...I mean MY children?”

I swallowed the lump at the back of my throat as I tried to control my anger.

I sighed and tried to take Minnie’s hand, tried to explain myself, but she pushed me away roughly.

“Don’t – touch me! Now the whole world knows what kind of a Father you really are...making the headlines for your stupidity!” She shouted as I stepped back with disbelief.

This wasn’t my Minnie speaking, my Minnie would never turn her back on me.

“Let me explain, please, Taehee is the happiest when she’s around m-”

Every time I tried to speak, Minnie cut me off which was really starting to piss me off.

“Are you deaf? You are never seeing her again, I cannot let you hurt my baby! You can’t just come along and try to take her away after I raised her alone for fourteen years!” Minnie screamed in my face as I looked behind her and saw Taehee standing behind Samchon,he was grasping her hand but she was still looking at me longingly.

I clenched my jaw as I darted my huge eyes back to Minnie.

She’s changed and I cannot see any softness in her eyes anymore.

I know that this won’t turn out good, but two can play at this game.

I stepped up the stone steps and towered over Minnie with immense anger filling my hooded eyes.

She staggered back but tried to keep eye contact.  

I saw straight through her, she’s still so scared of everything I do.

Why the fuck is she always so scared?

Why can't she trust me?

“If you dare...if you try to stop me from seeing my children, I promise you...I promise I’ll take them away forever,” my deep voice resonated through the darkness of this autumn Daegu night as Minnie’s eyes were wide and terrified.

“You...you can’t...” She stammered as I was now only inches away from her face.

I could feel her warm breath and smell her sweet apple scent, I wanted to hug her and apologise for being a bastard, but a bigger part of me wanted to destroy her for even thinking about taking Taehee away from me.

“Try me. Taehee is my daughter, she’s mine Minnie...Don’t take her away or else,” I retorted venomously.

I saw Taehee try to come forward, but Samchon pushed her back as my eyes became vulnerable.

I stared at Samchon as he sighed and turned away, taking Taehee with him.

So he too, he too has turned his back on me.

I won’t forget this; I promise they’ll all regret this.

They’ll regret turning their backs on me after promising to catch me when I fall.

I looked back to Minnie who was still star struck at my words.

She was shaking with fright as I smirked and evil ran through me.

I remembered what I heard in the hospital when Jimin was unconscious.

_I slowly opened the ICU door with fresh juice in my hand, not wanting to disturb Minnie and Jimin’s moment, but she needs to regain her energy._

_I heard Minnie talking quietly and so turned back to leave until what she was saying made me freeze on the spot._

_“...I don’t know who or what a first love is but I know that I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, Park Jimin...”_

_I don’t know if it was fury or disappointment shooting through me, but my existence felt worthless, my organs melted at the sound of Minnie confessing what she should be saying to me, to Jimin._

_“I promise you – once you open your eyes, you’ll be on the receiving end of love...I’m so scared of walking out of this room and never spending a day with you...please stay by my side...”_

_Minnie’s voice was raspy and choked, she meant every single_ _word_.

_My hand crushed the carton of juice as I felt it burst in my hand, just like the last piece of my heart._

_I let the door slam behind me as I felt like ripping my hair and eyes out._

_I wanted to slash my soul out of my shell like body, I wanted to take Appa’s hand and leave this world..._

_Minnie, you can’t do this to me._

_Not when I’ve decided to spend my life with you._

_Once I promise to do something, I fulfil it, so please, please let me have heard a lie._

_Don’t do this Minnie, don’t be with Jimin, he’s not right for you..._

_You're only mine._

I opened my eyes as I saw red.

I stared at Minnie with what felt like poison and fresh evil.

“You have no choice but to be mine. Taehee will never let me go and if you decide to be Jimin’s, I swear on my Dad’s grave, I swear you’ll never see her face,” I whispered menacingly as Minnie stepped back and started shivering.

Once upon a time I cared about not hurting her feelings, but she’s part of me.

She has to feel the same pain I’m feeling if we are to truly be one.

We are inseperable and Minnie is carrying the lost parts of me, we can't be anything without each other. 

There was a long pause as I snarled and lifted my hand to stroke her smooth cheek which became stone cold at my touch.

I ignored it and leant into her, before placing my cold, thick lips on hers.

She was totally horrified; she was letting me do whatever as I carried on kissing her ruggedly.

I opened up her trembling lips with mine as I tasted her warm saliva, she was as sweet as always and this love felt like another name for the devil.

I finally pulled away and realised her hands were clenched, she was grabbing onto her palm tightly.

“Don’t be scared, it’s just me, its Kim Taehyung. No girl has ever been on the receiving end of my love, consider yourself lucky baby,” my voice echoed through her empty body as excruciating pain struck my temples.

 I laughed maniacally, Satan filling my soul with unruly confidence as I walked back down the stone steps, back out of the metal doors and all the way down the hill to where my car was left.

Nothing can stop me.

Jiminie watch out, I’m not in my senses anymore.

I haven’t much time left anyway.

My breath was getting shorter as I closed my eyes from the twisted reality I had created. 

As soon as I reached my car, I shuddered violently as I felt heat submerge the pits of my belly.

I screamed out with pain as I seized my toned stomach, my legs gave way and I started vomiting violently.

Only the chilly night sky was my witness as I retched my insides out all over the sidewalk.

I was crying from the pain, why was my body doing this to me?

“Minnie...I’m sorry...” I managed to stutter through intense agony as I couldn’t take it anymore.

I fell to my knees and gripped my weak body, I was wildly shrieking for help.

“It hurts so much... Appa jehbal, why have you left your son alone? Wae? You're supposed to be taking care of me from heaven... At least stop this pain Appa. Your Taehyungie can’t hold on any longer,” I sniffed through this torture.

"Stop it! LET ME GO!" I bellowed as more tears blurred my vision.

The Doctors lied to me, I wasn’t going to live.

I was slowly dying.

First I’d have to see the love of my life leave me, then I’d have to see my children drifting away from me and then my insides would leave me before my brain leaves me.

Everyone leaves me, why am I always so alone? 

I'm so alone that I don't even want to be with myself anymore.

They say memories take us back and dreams pull us forward , but I've run out of dreams and only have memories left. 

“Jiminie, I need you more than ever... please don’t forsake your brother, forgive me... Jimin, you aren’t coming? Gwenchanha...It’s okay...”

I dragged my limp body to my BMW as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, tears rushing down my face.

Evil is taking over me, preparing me for where I belong.

Hang on.

Maybe Minnie can be mine if Sooyoung is out of the way.

Yes, that's right.

It’s all because of her that Minnie hesitates to be mine.

She thinks I’m going to marry Sooyoung.

I have to prove her wrong, I have to make Minnie realise before Jimin takes her.

I pulled together all the remaining courage I had left and reached out for my phone which was on charger in my car as the pain had reduced.

My mind was clearing again, only this time the red wasn’t going.

“Yeoboseyo?”

“I-It’s me...Taehyung,” I said blankly as Sooyoung chuckled.

“Well, well, well. If it’s not Korea’s worst Father. You know my Dad is paying the media thousands of dollars to remove the pictures of you in the hospital with your daughter?”

Nothing could get me more angry than I already was as I nodded once, gripping onto my phone densely.

“I need you to help me, please, come over to my penthouse, I’ll be there in an hour,” I said dangerously as Sooyoung paused.

“You really want my help?” She said longingly as I chuckled.

“Of course, only you can help me get better,” I replied coolly as Sooyoung giggled.

Foolish girl, just like always.

“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour too. I’m just wrapping up the final scene for my drama,” Sooyoung put on a cute voice as I gritted my teeth and hung up.

Final scene, haha.

Well at least she’d have one last drama release before her final scene in this cruel world.

 I took a deep breath and looked back at Minnie’s home.

She was keeping both my children locked up in this cursed house.

Appa, Noona, Junghyun hyung, no more.

Minnie just needs to leave this house, it’s messing with her mind so much.

Once Sooyoung is out of the way, Minnie will be more inclined to accept me once and for all.

I reached into the passenger compartment and pulled out an old gift Don Lee left me with, just in case I was facing any sort of trouble in the future.

It was as deathly black and shiny as ever.

One of these six little blighters had Sooyoung’s name written all over it as I put the tip of the gun to my lips and smiled.

Goodbye Park Sooyoung.

Minnie, you’ll thank me later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read up till now, thank you so so so SO much and so sorry for such long chapters (or not, depending what you like - but since you're reading this now I'm guessing you liked them~) ^.^
> 
> I apologise in advance.


	45. Lost Souls

**TAEHYUNG’S POV CONT’D**

I drove as fast as I could back to Seoul, all of the roads were extra slow tonight and it was grinding my gears.

Minnie must be crazy if she thinks I’m going to leave without getting her back.

I repetitively beeped at the car in front as it swerved hastily to the side so I could speed past it and dart on the freeway back to my penthouse.

The street lights, headlights and traffic lights were too colourful for my mood, so I ignored them and soon enough the distant lights of Seoul city too, were lighting up what I wanted to be a gloomy night.

By the time I parked my BMW and buzzed to be let in the luxury penthouse block, my anger had gradually subsided and part of me wanted Sooyoung to come over, just so that I could let out my frustration on her.

Yeah judge me all you like but I don’t care, I’m a big guy and I have needs.

I shook my head and lost that lustful thought as the pain had left my mind as quick as it came.

I let myself in and walked down the huge white hallway, as the moonlight was giving my whole penthouse an eerie glow, I didn’t bother turning the lights on as I stopped to stare out of my huge window.

I live on the top floor and so all the glistening skyscrapers and the Lotte world tower came alive at night time, only tonight I was feeling too depressed to appreciate the view.

I sighed and strolled to my massive bathroom, my footsteps echoing off the marble floor as I stood in the middle, staring at my reflection in the mirrors coming back at me from all four sides.

I’ve changed so much.

Anyone would look at me and think I still look like the same Taehyung, but whenever I look at myself, I only see a sinner.

“What have I become...” I mumbled to myself as I sighed and washed my face, the water rejuvenating my senses.

I looked up at the water droplets complementing all my model features, “I promised never to get angry since I stabbed that bastard and now look at me, contemplating about killing someone else. Ya, Samchon did so much for me that time...”

I closed my eyes and threw myself on my four poster feather bed as I reached my arm out next to me, stroking an empty pillow.

I have everything, yet it feels like I haven’t achieved anything.

The doorbell ring broke my gaze from the beautiful night scenery as I stretched my arm over to the bedside speaker and answered.

“Who is it?”

“Aish, you called me over and now you’re asking who it is?!”

Sooyoung.

She actually came.

“Get lost, I’m fine now. Seriously go away.”

“Andwae! I came all the way here looking like a ninja, head to toe in black so no one could recognise me. I didn’t even tell my manager where Id’ be, so you better let me in Kim Taehyung!”

Her shrill voice was hurting my head as I reluctantly pressed the button to let her in.

I soon heard her footsteps pattering down my marble hallway.

“Yaaa, why aren’t the lights on? I could’ve tripped!”

“You shouldn’t have come.”

She came closer to me as I sat up and shook my dark hair forward, covering my forehead.

“Stop right there,” I warned her, but she carried on walking until her face was level with mine.

Although all the lights were off, the moonlight shone off her caked face and thinking I was staring at her with happiness, she had the audacity to try and touch mine.

I immediately pushed her hand away, “Sooyoung...before I – before I do something fucked up, please...go away.”

I glared at her with wide eyes, but she didn’t obey.

She never listens to what I say as I felt her sit down next to me on the edge of my bed.

“Hey,” she began in a soft tone which shocked me. I turned to look at her and saw she was serious.

“Why don’t you ever let me in? Forget everything that’s happened between us, you know I can’t leave you because I love you. Even if you don’t love me back, I’ll never be able to stop.”

I laughed wickedly, “You don’t know what love is. You don’t know how it feels to love someone.”

She ignored my tone and carried on distantly, “I do...you accept everything and anything they do, even if it makes you look like a fool...even if your image is tainted, as long as it’s for them, it’s okay. Ya, how comes I’ve known you for as long as Jimin, but you’ve never even batted an eyelash in my direction until high school?”

I stared at Sooyoung with heavy eyes, “You’ve never been yourself around anyone. You always hurt people and you hurt the people who I loved the most. You think everything is about physical attraction, but it isn’t. You just break people’s hearts, you destroyed Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol? Why are you bringing him up? And do you really think I was always a bitch? Have you ever heard the saying that behind every bitch is a guy who broke her heart? Chanyeol was my first friend, but you were my first love.”

I rubbed my eyes.

I don’t care about how she feels now, maybe if she acted normal before, none of this would’ve ever happened.

For fuck’s sake, I just care about getting Minnie back.

I pushed her away and stood up, “Sooyoung, you should go.”

She scowled at me, reading my thoughts, “No. Why is it that no one ever listens to what I have to say? Why am I always the bad one? I love you way more than Song Jasmine any day!”

I flinched.

Something distant was crawling back inside me, something black and evil.

“Sooyoung, I – don’t want to...get lost...go...leave...” I trailed off quietly, my brain pounding against my skull.

She never took the hint as she edged into me, I could smell her strong perfume, it was overpowering and adding to my headache.

“Whenever you react like this, it’s because I’m speaking the truth. How comes you can have sex with me, but you can’t open up your heart to me?” She was tugging at my red and black striped shirt, waiting for an answer as I tried pulling her hands off me.

She was insisting on an answer, “Answer me! Don’t fight back tonight and tell me what’s so special about her!”

I grabbed her hands in mine and pushed her off me with excessive force; she lost her balance and fell backwards.

Hard.

She hit her head on the marble floor as the bright moonlight shone off a thin line of blood running down her pale forehead.

I tried to shake the demons out of my mind, but they were only playing more instruments in my head.

I clutched on to my temples as Sooyoung stirred and was screaming something to me.

She was cursing, she was chatting so much shit.

Why can’t she stop talking?

She should’ve left when I told her to go.

_Finish her off, take it, take the gun in your back pocket and kill her._

_Shred her to pieces, she’s the hurdle that’s blocking Minnie from you._

_She’s been doing this for years, she’s always hurt Minnie, and she’s worthless anyway, DO IT!_

“NO!” I bellowed out as Sooyoung paused her shrieking.

“What? What do you mean no? So you don’t lov-”

I slid down next to her on my knees and started pushing her to the door, “Leave Sooyounga. Please, get lost, FUCK OFF!”

I desperately wanted her to go, I don’t want to kill her, I don’t want to take her away from this evil world just yet.

“Taehyunga, wh-what’s wrong with you? You’ve gone so pale,” She turned to me and cupped my face softly as I closed my eyes.

“I’ve done terrible things in my life and I don’t want to do anymore...” I trailed off, hoping Sooyoung would leave.

Why the fuck doesn’t she go?

“It’s that Song Jasmine isn’t it? Her and those kids! Ya, are you sure they’re even yours? I mean, she was pretty close to Jimin fourteen years ago too an-”

My brain was on the brink of exploding.

_Finish her. How dare she, how fucking DARE SHE._

I didn’t realise that she’d pulled me in for a hug until her fruity perfume overpowered my thoughts.

My shaking hands reached into my back pocket as I felt something icy cold collide with my skin.

“It’s okay; forget about her and her lies. I don’t think she even loved you anyway.”

I pushed Sooyoung back as she crashed into the wall.

“What the-”

I stood up and cut her off by pulling out the ugly, jet black monster.

I aimed the barrel at her head.

My hands were shaking, but my brain was telling me to do this.

_Do it._

_Pull it._

_Pull the trigger._

“T – T – Taehyung! Tae...tae...p – please...I – I’m sorry, I’ll never get in your way again...But I – I love you...P-please...”

She was begging me for her life.

Her life was in my hands.

I threw my head back and laughed cavernously, a different, disturbing voice overtaking mine.

This voice was the deepest voice I’d ever heard; it wasn’t a human’s voice.

I was trembling at the horror of what was overcoming me, what was now possessing me.

“T – Taehyung...I d-don’t want to d-die...”

I stared at Park Sooyoung, she was a scorpion.

Her pretty eyes, pale skin and red lips, she was a witch.

A striking witch, the nation’s favourite girl idol.

I’m sorry Korea, but witches and scorpions need to be killed before they sting you when your back’s turned.

“I don’t deserve anyone’s love...but I need you to go back to God, or Minnie will never be mine. It’s too late...I – I’ll see you on the other side.”

BANG.

A mosquito like vibration rang through my ears, I felt dizzy and everything was moving in slow motion.

Blood was slowly splattering on the white walls as my vision was obscure and out of focus.

I don’t know why I did it, but I...

BANG.

BANG.

BANG. BANG.

I shot her four more times, all over her body.

Her body which would once run to me without thinking, her mouth which would always scream my name.

Blood was spluttering out of Sooyoung as my knees gave way.

I stared at what I just did as I couldn’t hear anything but the remnants of my heart beating.

Sooyoung’s brown eyes were open and her hands were cupped with blood, her arms sprawled out beside her.

She was a dead statue.

Something excruciatingly painful shot through my body as I realised another part of my soul had just left me.

Without thinking, I staggered towards her and closed her eyes.

My hands glided over her body, I placed her arms on top of her and neatened out her blood drenched hair, she was just sleeping.

My hands were wet and sticky as I couldn’t comprehend what I just did.

I didn’t kill her, it wasn’t me...

I DIDN’T KILL HER!

“Now...now we can be together properly and no one will stop us, no one... there’s nothing like us Minnie...”

I heaved myself up and staggered back down again until I regained my balance and leant my head against the wall which was now painted red.

I looked down at my hands and placed them flat on the wall.

I was shaking with terror as I raised my dripping index finger and wrote something on the wall.

Only I wasn’t writing with a pen and the ink was a faint red.

_Forgive me Minnie._

I dropped my finger off the wall as I was juddering back and forth; I let my legs slide down on the floor and dropped my head in my hands.

I didn’t cry, no tears were coming out.

I had nothing left.

_“Let me go Kim Taehyung, or I swear I’ll start hating you!”_

_“You are never – EVER taking her out again!”_

I opened my swollen eyes, hoping that this was all a dream, hoping everything was a messed up nightmare.

But it wasn’t.

Sooyoung was dead, she was on my penthouse floor and the night was only getting deeper.

I slowly stood up and walked over to my phone.

I tried to pick it up, but it slipped from my grasp as I winced in pain and lifted it again.

I dialled a number.

She picked up on the last ring.

There was silence.

“Minnie, it’s me...”

She didn’t say anything, but I could hear a high pitched crying and shouting from behind her.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard more high pitched shouting before a car door opened and slammed, Minnie was outside.

“No one’s been able to calm Taehee down since you left. I – I’m bringing her to you, she’s in a bad state.”

I gulped and looked around me with panic, “You can’t. I mean, I – I’ll come over tomorrow.”

“Taehyung, what don’t you understand? She hasn’t eaten anything and she hasn’t stopped calling out for you once! You won’t get a chance to hurt her, I – I’m going to take her back with me as soon as she calms down,” Minnie replied hesitantly before she cut the line.

I bit down on my lip as a dim cloud crossed the moon, covering the only light I had.

I sat in the darkness and rocked myself slowly.

I turned to Sooyoung, she wasn’t stirring.

Her blood had dried up and she was peacefully lying there, in the centre of my hallway.

Taehee, Taehee is my angel...

She can’t come here, I can’t let her in the devil’s home, and I can’t pollute her innocent mind with my vision.

I lost track of time whilst gazing at the dead body, my long legs stretched in front of me and my black hoodie shielding my face from the moonlight.

Hours went by, I never once moved from the position I was in.

How can love turn on its heel like this?

I’ve done this all for Minnie, yet the thought of her seeing me like this, the thought of her entering my presence makes me nervous.

The thought of her looking at me sends shivers down my spine.

I don’t even want to look at myself.

Just then, my doorbell rung as I lifted my head up.

It rung again, it kept on ringing and ringing.

No, no, God please.

They can’t see me like this, they can’t see me, my family will crumble.

I used my hands to slide my weak body to the remote controller and silenced the buzzing as someone was turning the handle of my door rapidly.

I looked towards the door with sadness and fright, I’m so sorry but I can’t let you in.

I can’t have Taehee hating me too.

“Appa, Appa! Open up! Appa, it’s me, Taehee! I’m back!”

Her voice was wobbling as she was crying, desperately calling out for me whilst I could hear Minnie gently comforting her.

I sniffed and tried to compose my voice, “Taehee-ah...Appa will see you t –tomorrow...”

“A-Appa, we gu re?? What’s wrong? It’s only me...” Taehee sniffed sadly.

Whatever was still inside my black hole of a heart started aching and melting at the sound of my daughter crying for me.

There was a brief silence as I took my eyes away from the direction of the door and looked down, my bottom lip pouting out, trying to stop my wide, vulnerable eyes from tearing up.

“Taehyung, it’s me. Open the door,” Minnie tried to sound calm, but I could tell she was angry and confused about my behaviour.

I pressed my dark hair over my forehead and sighed deeply, “I don’t want Taehee to see me like this, o-only you come i-in...”

“Taehyung? What’s happened?” Minnie whispered more softly into the front door speaker.

Her voice resonated through my penthouse as I felt a warm tear running down my face before I pressed the open button on the master remote controller.

I heard the click of the door open.

“Taehee, stay here.”

“But Eomma-”

“I mean it. Stay here.”

She closed the door behind her as I could hear her walking down the front hallway.

She wouldn’t be able to see anything, the lights were all off and Sooyoung’s body was in the same room as I was in.

“T – Taehyung?”

Her voice was scared, she was still so scared of me.

Is this the love I wished for?

I didn’t reply to her, I stayed stationary as her angelic presence filled this dark space with momentary hope and happiness.

My voice echoed through my spacious front room, “Don’t come any closer, please...run away from me before it takes over again...”

“Taehyung, w-what are you saying? Before what takes over...”

Her voice trailed off as she dropped her gaze to my floor.

I looked up at her through my fringe and the feeling of crippling pain shot through me, “I promise I’m not a monster.”

I slowly got up and limped towards her, sitting on the floor for hours made my legs fuzzy.

My Minnie, my Song Jasmine, my everything, heaved her shocked gaze from Sooyoung’s body to my brown saucers.

“You didn’t...You can’t have done...” She was choking on her words as I edged closer to her, I wanted to explain everything to her, it was all playing out so well in my mind so why can’t I speak now?

She was stepping back, her teeth were chattering.

“I did it for you, we can be together, our children and our families. We can start fresh with no one in our way...”

“No, Taehyung...this isn’t good...what – why – how did you...” She hesitated as I saw a look of mistrust in her eyes for me.

She doesn’t trust me.

Taehyung, your Minnie...

She isn’t yours, she doesn’t trust you even though you begged her, you exposed yourself to her, you did everything you could and more for this girl and she doesn’t even trust you.

Before I could say anything, my stomach rumbled and I started choking on a thick substance which was pouring down from the sides of my mouth.

My long fingers quivered to my mouth as red stained my nails.

Minnie’s beautiful hazel eyes were massive and fearful as she lifted her arm out to me, she was reaching out to me...

I lifted my bloody hand to her, we were so close again...

All of a sudden, my legs gave way as I roared out loud, my whole body was throbbing and my mind was being pressed hard, the vessels in my brain were contracting and all my thoughts were muddled.

I heard the front door slam loudly as an echo of silence ensued.

I don’t know if this was the tumour or the side effects of my medicine, but I couldn’t take the pain anymore, I was burning up everywhere as I staggered into my bathroom on all fours, leaving a trail of dotted blood behind me.

When I entered the huge shower cubicle, I held onto my aching ribs and reached up to turn on the shower.

My body was burning up, I felt like I was in hell until the cold water sprayed down on me from above, it was trying to put out my fire within.

I was bawling my eyes out like never before as the showering water concealed my tears, this way no one would ever call me a wimp.

“Appa...bogo shipeo...I miss you...” I choked to the heavens, through the rushing sound of water drenching my clothes and hair.

My face crumpled and shook, the blood was being washed off my empty hands and I was being cleansed, the water was desperately trying to purify me.

I closed my eyes and desperately tried to stop memories from flooding my already fucked up head...

_“Hyung! She’s my first love, I have to protect her and make sure she stays mine!” Taehyung shouted down the empty hallway, school was over hours ago and Minnie hadn’t come in the whole day._

_Yoongi loosened his tie and put an arm around a teenage Taehyung who was much taller than him._

_“Taehyunga, why are you so scared she’ll go away from you? If you guys love each other, then no power can undo the bond you share,” Yoongi told Taehyung calmly, yet firmly._

_Taehyung jumped up on the sunny windowsill and lifted his legs up, ignoring a teacher giving him evils._

_“Ya seonsaengnim, I dare you to give me another detention!” Taehyung bellowed at the teacher who tutted and mumbled something about Gyojang Yi always covering up for Taehyung, before she scuttled down the hallway._

_Yoongi chuckled and shook his head, Taehyung will never mature._

_“Haven’t you seen how beautiful she’s become? Ya, guys are animals and I don’t want her to fall as anyone’s prey,” Taehyung remarked cockily, but with a nervous undertone._

_Yoongi sighed and tilted his head to the side lazily, his prominent jaw sticking out as he analysed his younger brother._

_“The first time you fell in love was with Minnie, because she was everything you needed at a time when you had no one. But Taehyung, don’t make the rookie mistake of thinking that a childhood love can be projected forever, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”_

_Taehyung stared at Yoongi solemnly before he nodded and gazed out at the bright sunshine radiating off all the happy students down below who’d just finished after school clubs._

_“I know hyung. But how can I stop myself? I’ve left the purest part of me in her that no one else can get, not even me. She holds my innocence, my dreams and my happiness. If I can’t have her, if for some reason she becomes someone else’s...then I’m scared of what I’ll become...I – I can’t explain it but I need her...”_

_Yoongi stared wide eyed at his beloved, handsome dongsaeng._

_Taehyung continued with a shaky voice, “She can never forget the truth, that I was always by her side...she can’t erase my heart that could sacrifice everything for her in a beat...”_

_Yoongi edged in to Taehyung as they shared a hug that temporarily washed the understood pain away._

I opened my throbbing eyes.

The shower had automatically turned off and my landline was now ringing.

My body was shivering, but I was clean.

For now.

I stayed slumped on the wet floor as my answering machine turned on and someone was leaving a message.

The answer phone broke the lonely silence in my penthouse as it echoed through the landline speakers which were also attached to the bathroom.

“Taehyung, its Dr Ying here. Where have you been this week? We need to discuss your pending medication and treatment. The good news is your reports have come back from Beijing and the tumour is under control! You can get back to normal in no time and we can lower your dosage. Call me when you hear this.”

I tilted my head back and rested it on the shower wall.

Even if I manage to physically get better, my mind is still fucked up beyond control.

I’m still a murderer.

Now I’ve killed two people.

********************

**JUNGKOOK’S POV**

“If that’s all the questions, then we’ll get straight to the photo session and conclude this press interview.”

I looked down the long table at Bang PD nim who was being extra kind to the press today.

I turned back to the audience.

From where we were sitting, the reporters always looked nonexistent and blurred out by the strong lights until you saw consecutive flashes, signalling where they were situated.

“As this is your first press conference since Park Jimin’s departure, it seems strange that Kim Taehyung ssi isn’t present. Will he be leaving too?” A KBS reporter tauntingly asked from the crowd.

I furrowed my eyebrows momentarily before looking down, how dare she ask that?

Is she trying to curse us?

Rapmon hyung smiled and took the microphone from Bang PD nim who looked equally as flustered and annoyed at this question.

“I think many of you are probably thinking the same thing. Actually as everyone knows, Jimin and Taehyung have always been childhood friends and have known each other the longest, so naturally Taehyung is the most affected by Jimin’s departure. Jimin didn’t want to leave, but his circumstances left him no choice. Taehyung is deeply apologetic for missing today’s conference, but his timetable has been clashing lately.”

I nodded curtly at hyung’s reply, he always knew what to say and that shut the reporter noona up as she never said anything else.

After a quick check for anymore questions, we all got up one by one and walked over to the place where we’d have to pose for pictures.

I tried to smile, but my lips weren’t letting me as my two favourite brothers weren’t with us for the first time since we became Bangtan Sonyeondan.

I sighed as Hobie put his hand comfortingly around my shoulder.

He leaned his head into me for a picture, “Don’t be sad Kookie, we know where he is and we’ll visit him later on.” he whispered as I finally had something to look forward to.

I flashed a toothy smile to the cameras as my heart became lighter, no one knew where Jimin hyung had gone and hearing Hobie say that truly made me happy.

We all bowed and thanked the journalists for coming.

“Help yourself to the refreshments and get home safely, it’s turning really cold outside,” Jin hyung smiled at them as they clapped for us.

As soon as we got out of the Lotte hotel press conference room, we were flooded by an ocean of ARMY’s as they were being held back by barriers and security guards.

We waved to them and smiled at their screaming our names before we jumped into our van and went back to the Big Hit building.

Ever since we’ve become worldwide sensations, the Big Hit building has also glowed up and is comparable only to the YG entertainment building.

To be honest, there’s no point in having all these luxuries when the people who you dreamed of sharing them with aren’t here and are each fighting their own battles.

To be honest, I don’t even know where V hyung is, none of us do.

All I know is that ever since Minnie came back to Korea with Taewon and Taehee, V hyung has been so careless towards the media, he’s been affected by the most scandals and its gone beyond pissing the managers off, they are just plain worried at his lack of  care.

My Appa has remained the governor of Old Daegu for twelve years now, partly because every time he has an event, I always make time to show up and generate even more popularity for him.

It’s the least I can do, and although he doesn’t show it, Junghyun hyung is always on his mind.

I don’t know what’s going on with Minnie’s Halapoji and his party, but last I heard, they were helping the community out practically rather than fuelling them with ideas of old imperialism and Confucian fantasies of driving western influences out of our country.

Yes, that’s right.  Ever since I finally got my degree, I’ve been speaking more logically and intelligently.

“Junggkuk! What are you still doing out there? Get in, you’ll catch a cold,” Jin hyung called out for me as I was so lost in my thoughts that I was just standing outside the Big Hit building, being gawked at and photographed by girls.

I shook my head and looked down before entering the building as a trainee purposely bumped into me.

“Omo, joesonghamnida oppa!” She squealed excitedly as her friend dragged her away and they both started giggling.

I was way past the phase of being awkward around girls, although I still didn’t know how to react; I was more in control of my feelings.

The only problem is, none of us have managed to sustain relationships with the exception of Hobie and Jin hyung.

Yoongi hyung is still on his search for a girl with more character and Namjoon hyung never finds a girl who can truly accept him for who he is.

And Jimin and Taehyung, well, everyone knows the deal with them.

Jin hyung is currently secretly dating a radio show presenter and Hobie is getting really close to the lead dancer of a girl group.

The sad part is that the girl Jin hyung is dating is called Seoyeon and she looks exactly like the Seoyeon who’s buried beside my brother.

I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come down from the twentieth floor which was where our practice rooms and lounge was situated.

I miss Jimin hyung, I hope he’s doing well and keeping healthy.

I heard that his parents and dongsaeng came from Busan to take care of him; but I wish I could take care of him the same way he always used to protect me from strange remarks and rumours when I was at my most vulnerable.

I sighed, it’s not even Minnie’s fault.

“It’s me,” I called out to my brothers as they had locked the suite door from the inside because of a past event that happened with a trainee girl.

Two years ago, a fresh batch of Big Hit trainees were enrolled and there were girls this time round, not just boys as Bang PD nim has always done.

When it came to their monthly review, I was the only Bangtan member with a free schedule so had to help judge their progress collectively and when they found out I was judging, they all put extra effort in their routines.

Over the years, I’ve seen all sorts of idols ranging from purely talented turning self destructive and even some idols that paid their way in, or were just in the industry because of scandals with producers and CEO’s.

So seeing these new trainees never really sparked any shock, they were all just average, except one.

Her name was Hi-Ra and her looks didn’t captivate me as I’ve learnt that beauty isn’t everything, it was her dancing which triggered a distant passion inside me.

Watching her was evident to see that she was born with the free flow and natural gift of dancing that made me take a liking to her.

Initially, this was purely a sunbaenim liking, nothing more and nothing less.

But then I’d find myself eating in the Big Hit general canteen on the ground floor rather than the separate canteen BTS had which was on the tenth floor.

I wouldn’t really be eating for fun; my eyes would always search for Hira.

She had jet black hair and wasn’t skinny like all the other trainees, not to mention she had cute dimples and a smile which would light a thousand dark tunnels that I’d never been able to escape from in my mind.

Of course, all the other girls got jealous when I’d try to talk to her because she was always sitting alone or being a victim of rumours and even a fight at one point.

I found myself angry every time they picked fights with her and was so close to intervening until I stepped back and realised that BTS cannot afford another scandal.

We’ve been here before, we’d had rumours about trainee girls spread around.

Me especially, rumours have always been spread around that I’ve dated a trainee girl at a time when I too was a trainee.

Unless they were talking about Sooyoung...

Anyway, long story short, they tricked her and said that the girls dormitory was right at the top floor which every trainee knows is out of bounds, the twentieth floor is Bangtan Boys floor and if caught up here, a trainee could get their contract terminated.

She came all the way upstairs after a long practice, too tired to think about anything else and walked straight in on me changing.

I was shocked and embarrassed, but not half of what she was.

The cruel girls had got a manager to follow her and before I could intervene to calm the situation down, he dragged her downstairs by the wrist and humiliated her in front of all the trainees.

I quickly tried to find her, but she’d already packed her bags and left.

I don’t know why I felt the need to explain the whole story but that’s why we lock our practice suite.

And that’s the closest I’ve ever been to giving myself to a girl.

Without her even knowing it, she’d made a comfortable place for herself in a corner of my heart and whenever I see a trainee in the building, I feel the need to look twice just in case it’s Hira.

I sighed and dropped on a comfortable sofa by the window as I stared out, looking down at all the other buildings.

“Food’s ready!” Jin hyung called from our adjoining lounge, but I wasn’t hungry.

Instead, I went to my room and ripped this annoying velvet suit off and got changed into a white tee-shirt and black trackies with a hoodie. 

Whenever we come back from a conference, photo shoot or group promotion, we always end up here, in our practice suite rather than our own houses.

From the outside it looks small and only has one huge door, but it’s so spacious inside.

We have three bedrooms, a kitchen, lounge and two huge bathrooms. 

As I scanned the buildings shining bright under a frosty morning sun, I realised something wasn’t right, V hyung never takes this long to come back to Seoul.

If he’ll be late, he always calls me.

“Ya Jungkookah, you need your energy, we have to MC tonight,” Namjoon hyung prodded me, but I shook my head and bit down on my bottom lip.

I had this sinking feeling that something wasn’t right.

Last time I had this gut feeling, Junghyun hyung shot Seoyeon and killed himself.

I reached into my pocket and dialled Taehyung, but he wasn’t picking up until I heard his phone ringing from his room.

I raced to the room that he used to share with Jimin hyung and wafted through a huge pile of designer clothes until I found Taehyung’s phone.

All of us have two phones, one we carry for professional matters and almost every important person in the industry has that number and we have another phone, our personal one that only our close friends and family know the numbers of.

Taehyung had left his personal phone here. 

“Ya, he never takes it anywhere with him!” I said with frustration as I clicked the home screen and saw dozens of notifications from different people.

I was about to drop his phone back, until a contact caught my eye.

“Doctor Ying?” I read aloud to myself.

I pondered about whether to check the messages that he’d been sending, these was his private matters.

Ya, nothing stays hidden from me anyway and this could be important.

I knew Taehyung’s password, it was Minnie’s birthday as I clicked on the new messages alert from Dr Ying.

_Taehyung, let me know what time you can do next week._

_Reminder for your appointment today at 17:00._

_Taehyung, this is urgent, please call me back when you get this._

_Good news! Taehyung, we have your reports from Beijing! : )_

_Change of location. Come to the Seoul city clinic, not Incheon clinic. The address is attached and I’ll see you then._

_Taehyung, I left a message on your landline machine. Please call me back urgently._

My round eyes widened as I licked my lips, what were all these treatments?

Reports from Beijing?

Taehyung never told me anything about going to the Doctor’s, let alone sending his reports out of the country.

“Ya, I know you miss them but just hold on. We’ll go to Daegu on the weekend, I kinda miss everyone too,” Yoongi hyung said from behind me as I slid Taehyung’s phone in my pocket.

I tried to smile, “That would be good. I’m going out for a while, probably be back quite later on so tell Namjoon hyung-”

“Tell him yourself, he’s still here. Oh and make sure you come back, that’s exactly what both Jimin and Taehyung said before they left for Daegu,” Yoongi warned me with a knowing expression as I slid past him.

I quickly sent the address of the clinic from Taehyung’s phone to myself as I dropped his on the sofa in the lounge.

“I’ll come straight to the mnet studio,” I shouted out to Namjoon hyung before I let the suite door slam behind me.

I really wanted to know what was going on and my curiosity got the better of me as I ran out of the Big Hit building and onto the high street without a face mask on.

Oh no.

Instantly a swarm of excited fans came rushing towards me, I didn’t know what to do and I tried turning back, but they’d already blocked my pathway backwards too.

“Let me get through please,” I gestured loudly, but it was only making them caw at my politeness.

I tried pushing through, but realised that they were all girls and one wrong move could land me in the headlines for the totally wrong things, so I just stood there.

I stood there and let them take pictures of me, screaming and shouting out weird confessions, it wasn’t so bad...until I felt scratching.

What the hell!

“Ya, stop it! Please let me through!” I yelled, momentarily silencing the fans, but they still weren’t moving.

Just then, there was a loud beeping as a sports car revved its engine in my direction, letting gas off so the girls had to move back and cover their faces.

It was a familiar red Jaguar and I couldn’t help but bare my teeth when I saw who the owner was.

He was my only idol friend outside Bangtan, and only last month we spent our vacation together in Shanghai.

“I’m always saving your ass, coconut head!” He rolled his window down and shouted out to me, flashing me a toothy smile as I ran to his car. 

I laughed out loud as the fans were gasping at our interaction, but from a distance in case they inhaled the Jaguar’s engine fumes.

“Ya look who’s talking, you overgrown rat!” I retorted defensively as he lifted his hand out from the window and I caught it in mine, giving him a shoulder greet before he signalled for me to get in.

“Sorry beautiful ladies, but this coconut needs to be protected!” Kim Yugyeom chuckled to the fans as we whizzed off down the road.

“I owe you big time,” I laughed as I wiped sweat beads off my forehead.

Yugyeom drove off, before pulling over and turning to me, giving me a proper hug.

“We heard about Jimin hyung leaving BTS when we were in Toronto, we were all really devastated. How’s he keeping?” Yugyeom asked seriously as I nodded and looked ahead.

“Ha, I wish I knew as well...He’s somewhere in Daegu I think, Hobie hyung said he’ll take me to him later on,” I replied as Yugyeom nodded.

Sensing I was upset, he pinched my cheek, “So where were you running off to without security or even a face mask?”

“I need to go to this address,” I showed Yugyeom as he typed it into his sat nav.

“Ya just drop me to the station and I’ll make my own way,” I began, but Yugyeom was already driving off, following the directions.

“Jungkook, I’ve known you for over ten years now. Don’t act so formal around me! You’re only two months older than me so I can call you pabo, you pabo!” His bird like laugh triggered mine as we shared funny stories together.

“Is everything okay, why you going to Dr Ying?” Yugyeom asked casually as I turned to him in shock.

“How do you know? I never told you his name!”

“He’s Mark’s uncle. Jackson took us all there for acupuncture and yaaa, it was amazing! We’ll go there one day,” Yugyeom replied as we pulled up in front of the clinic.

I turned to him and smiled a wobbly smile, remembering the reality of my situation.

Whenever I’m around Yugyeom or any member of Got7, I always feel so happy and carefree as though life is just one rollercoaster ride we should all take with a pinch of salt.

“Thanks,” I managed to say as Yugyeom squeezed my hand.

“Tell me if you need anything, seriously. You know that Got7 are always by BTS’ side. Oh and JB hyung said to punch Jimin for making us all cry!” He pretended to wail as I grinned and hugged him before walking to the Clinic and watching him drive off.

I walked in as the bell clanged behind me.

The receptionist smiled at me, she was an American.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

My English improved greatly after I took lessons for three years, “Uh...I am looking for Doctor Ying please?”

She smiled, “What’s your name?”

I paused.

“Kim Taehyung,” I replied.

She typed something on her computer and looked up at me, “He’ll be with you shortly, please have a seat.”

I bowed and waited for Dr Ying, he rushed out instantly and was searching for V hyung as I cleared my throat loudly.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression before nodding and beckoning me to follow him.

Ya, he’s actually going along with it.

“Jeon Jungkook?” He fixed his glasses and raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, “Sorry for saying I was Kim Taehyung, I didn’t think I’d be able to speak with you otherwise.”

He waved his hands, “It doesn’t matter. Taehyung has spoken to me about you before. Do you know where he is or when he’ll be coming?”

“That’s why I’m here too. He – he leaves us for days without any explanation and he’s getting loads of producers angry. But he always comes here, is he alright? Should we...should we be doing something special to help him?” I asked nervously, partially afraid of the answer.

Dr Ying sighed and took his glasses off, placing them on the table before pressing his bridge with stress.

There was a long silence.

“It’d be breaching patient confidentiality, but I haven’t any other choice. Taehyung has a special place in my heart and he’s silently been suffering for two years now,” Dr Ying replied slowly and carefully as I creased my eyebrows and scratched the top of my head.

“Suffering? ...You mean emotionally?” I suggested as I already knew this.

Dr Ying looked at me, his eyes warm and friendly.

“Taehyung is suffering from a tumour growing in his brain. It isn’t cancer and can be treated, but the problem is, he hasn’t been coming in for any treatments recently. I’m only telling you so that you can bring him here.”

His words were a boulder that made my heart fall deep into my stomach, I felt sick and I didn’t know what to say.

“T-tumour...?” I stuttered as Dr Ying nodded.

“But he...he’ll get better you said, if he comes to get his treatment...?” I continued as Dr Ying nodded firmly.

There were no more words left to be shared between us as I slowly got up, aware that my knees had become jelly.

“I trust you’ll bring him here today or tomorrow Jungkook,” Dr Ying reminded me as I nodded and bowed consecutively.

“Th – thank you Doctor,” I mumbled before I paced it out of his office, down the corridor, to the front desk and out of the clinic door.

I inhaled deep breaths of fresh air as my first instincts were to fumble for my phone.

I tried calling Taehyung on his business number, but just as I thought, he wasn’t picking up. 

“No, no, no...He can get better, don’t get upset Kookie, hyung will be better if he comes here...no, think positive...hyung will be better, Taehyung will be ruffling your hair soon...” I assured my weak self.

What to do?

Who to call?

A thought struck my mind as I swiped through my contacts and found it.

God knows I haven’t spoken to her since I was a naive teenager, but I know she’ll have some idea of where Taehyung could be.

It was ringing, but she never picked up.

Typical Sooyoung, she’s never once answered my calls.

“Ya...who else...? Jimin! Fuck’s sake Jungkook, not Jimin hyung, he’s just gone through an attempted suicide...Minnie! I can call Minnie...but I haven’t got her number! Argh! What can you do Jungkook, huh? Useless boy,” I cursed at myself as I was trying to think of who else I could call that would help me right now.

I gulped.

What if...?               

I cautiously pressed dial and was praying he wouldn’t pick up, but my prayers fell unheard as I heard his raspy, chilling voice.

“I – it’s Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook...” I trailed off as my voice became small.

Even after conquering Asia, America, Europe, the Middle East, the whole world, even after all of this, the scary figures of my past turn a masculine Jeon Jungkook into the timid Jungkook I once was.

“Ahh, look what the cat dragged in. You have no right to call,” Don Lee’s voice was terrifying, he was someone who had no soul.

I still refuse to believe that he’s Yoongi hyung’s blood brother.

“I – I know but, it’s Taehyung hyung. No one can get through to him and I thought maybe-”

He cut me off, “You idols are really thicker than you look. How would I possibly know where he is? Do I look like his fucking keeper? Isn’t that what all of you are there for?”

 “I didn’t mean that. I just meant-”

“Maybe if you tried this hard with your real brother, you could’ve talked sense into Junghyun. You could’ve saved him from his fucked up death. He was your biological brother, but he was my best friend.”

I was lost for words at his sudden outburst of mentioning Junghyun hyung, no one’s spoken about him to me since he died that awful night.

Noticing that shut me up, he smirked and continued, “Now what, huh? Taehyung goes missing and you’ll let him fuck his life up? I knew this would happen sooner or later, I even warned Yoongi...But you...you could’ve stopped everything.”

“How? How could I have done that?” I retorted as Don Lee was taken back with surprise.

“You could’ve taken Junghyun to see his parents! You could’ve told the police he was trying to kill that girl! At least he wouldn’t be buried six feet deep! All of your lives changed since he killed himself and Seoyeon. Taehyung turned crazy over that other girl and now he’s lost his way too. You better stop this,” he snapped back, almost losing his cool which I’d never seen him do.

I don’t know if I was more surprised at his change of tone or his words.

Or if I was feeling small because I knew he was right.

Before I had a chance to reply, he cut the line and I was left without answers, without anyone to turn to.

I clutched my hair in my hands desperately, I need to do something, I need to check up on Taehyung at least.

I fumbled with my phone and dialled Taehyung again.

“Please, hyung, please pickup...” I whispered to myself as the roads were empty in this part of Seoul.

Just then, he picked up.

“Taehyung!” I yelled down the phone, relieved that he answered.

There was a pause.

“Why did you call me?” He croaked, his voice deep with what sounded like agony of some sort.

Tears swelled in my round eyes.

Hearing my hyung’s upset and hurt always breaks my heart and Taehyung is someone who doesn’t deserve any pain whatsoever.

“Where...where are you hyung? I miss you,” I murmured like a child as Taehyung chuckled.

“Since when has Kookie confessed this to anyone?”

I bit down on my lip, “I want to see you...I know you aren’t well.”

There was a silence broken by the sound of the cool autumn breeze every now and then, before Taehyung sighed and I knew he’d try and put on a voice saying everything’s fine.

I was right.

“Ya Jungkookah, I’m fine. How’s everyone else doing? Shouldn’t you be asking Jimin how he is? Ask him on my behalf, I can’t face him.”

“I went to Dr Ying, hyung I know what’s happening! Please let me in, let me help you, I-”

Before I could say anything else, Taehyung cut the call and I was left staring blankly into space, trying to comprehend what’s happened between Jimin and Taehyung that he’s so depressed.

It can’t be Minnie, she’s too busy with her beautiful children.

Ya Taehyung even asked me and Namjoon hyung to help him pick out a ring for her, he wanted to propose and marry her.

But then, why did he bring up Jimin?

Aish, their friendship has always been beyond my understanding.

I paused, the only thing I can do is tell his Mum.

Only Taehyung’s Eomma can help him, and I know she’s an incredibly strong lady...

But Kookie, why would you break this news to his Eomma of all people?

I’m so fucking dumb, I always have been.

I didn’t know where my feet were carrying me, but I squinted and saw the Seoul express bus stop as there was already a red bus waiting to go to.

It hadn’t flashed its destination yet, but I know it’s leaving Seoul and going to the suburbs.

I stepped towards the kerb, ya it was going to Daegu.

I sprinted across the road as I saw its signals had turned on and just about managed to slip through the doors as the driver asked me for my ticket.

“Actually, I don’t have one...but I have cash, can... you take cash?” I panted as he shook his head.

“Ticket only.”

I brushed my hair off my forehead and looked down the single decker bus; it was practically empty apart from a group of chatty ahjummas with their trolleys.

“Aish, jehbal, it’s so empty anyway! I’ve got cash though! How much do you need?”

He took one good look at me and laughed patronisingly, “Rules are rules, and not even you can break them. Even if you are an idol, I couldn’t care less.”

I tutted and clenched my teeth, I was not in the mood.

Just as I was about to start arguing, one of the ahjummas shouted out.

“It’s that Jeon Jungkook from Bangtan Sonyeondan!”

I turned to them and my eyes widened as they were all calling out for me to sit with them, “Come sit here! We haven’t seen such a handsome young man in our entire lives!”

I laughed and rubbed the corner of my eye awkwardly, “Ya I would, but the driver ahjussi isn’t letting me on.”

They tutted and one active ahjumma even came right to the front where I was standing.

She yanked my hand in hers and stared at the driver.

“Park Hyunsoo! Let him on now you good for nothing excuse for a grandson!” She cursed at him as I looked from her to the driver.

His ears went bright red as he didn’t say anything, just took off sharply causing us to stagger back.

“Aishh, this boy! Come sit with us, oh let me see your eyes! So pretty, aigoo!” She hooted as I was forced to sit next to these middle aged ladies.

I kept myself reserved and just flashed them a smile and fake laugh every now and then, my mind focused on what to do with Taehyung’s situation.

About an hour went by, until I noticed the change of scenery and less traffic.

_The next stop is Daegu Graveyard. Please take all your belongings with you._

My heart raced as I stretched my hand and pressed the stop button, ignoring the ahjummas cawing at how cute I looked.

I turned to each of them and bowed, “Thank you lovely ladies for making my journey enjoyable. Take care in the upcoming change of weather. Annyeong.”

I’d memorised what to say to which age range of fans as my words hit their aged hearts and they were asking for hugs, but I needed to get off.

I laughed with them and bowed continuously before I ran off the bus, ignoring the fact that had I been a second slower, the driver would’ve taken off anyway.

“Stupid idiot,” I muttered to myself.

I stopped in my tracks at the sign in front of me.

I slowly opened the gate and started walking through the empty graveyard with a heavy heart.

There may not be a single person in sight, but there must be thousands of departed souls resting in peace underneath my feet.

Cherry blossom trees were shedding their dead petals as I felt a weight in me that came up to my eyes, I was tearing up as I knew which area I was going in already.

One bird was chirping longingly as my feet were crunching on pebbles and gravel.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and stopped in an isolated part of the graveyard, not many graves had been built here.

I stared at two headstones laying side by side, one angel engulfing them with its stone wings.

My legs gave way as I dropped to my knees, my hair falling on my forehead a second later as I bit down on my quivering bottom lip.

_Here lay two star crossed lovers, separated in this world but enjoying heaven together._

_Rest in peace Jeon Junghyun. Rest in peace Song Seoyeon._

“Hyung...” I trailed off, my shaking hand trembling whilst trying to touch the grey stone on his grave.

I was too busy gazing at his photo on the headstone to notice the sound of footsteps behind me before I turned around, tears still sliding down my cheeks.

I gulped, it was Minnie.

No words were exchanged between us as she too fell on her knees and started stroking Seoyeon’s headstone.

Minutes went past; there wasn’t an awkward atmosphere anymore as we both shared a mutual sense of isolation and grief.

We both sat down crossed leg around our siblings graves as the cool wind was blowing on the surrounding grass.

Her sniffs broke the silence, she was silently crying as I turned around to take a look at her.

My eyes widened, she was even paler than Suga hyung and shivering.

“Do you want my coat?” I asked quickly, but she sniffed and shook her head once.

My eyebrows furrowed, she was obviously sad but why was she so pale?

I need to look after her; after all she is the mother of my nephew and niece.

“Noona, is...everything okay?”

Silence.

What if she too just found out about Taehyung’s condition?

Aish, that would explain a lot.

She turned her dull eyes to me, “Aren’t you looking after Taehyung properly?”

I couldn’t swallow the lump at the back of my throat as I stared at her with big eyes, “The Doctor said he’ll be okay, he just needs help...he just needs his treat-”

She cut me off with closed eyes, “He’s beyond help. Jungkook, he’s mentally destroyed and...and I know how hard he tries but...he...just...”

I shuffled closer to her, ya, she’s much more skinnier than I remembered.

“Noona, he needs your help. I know you can help him, he just needs unconditional love.”

She smirked sadly, “Jungkook ssi, I remember you telling me the same thing back in high school. So how far have any of us actually progressed since then? It’s been a bumpy ride but...you...you need to take him for professional help-”

I cut her off this time, “Why us? Noona, he needs you! No matter what we do, he’s always thinking about you, don’t you love him anymore?”

She glared at me with glazed eyes, “Everyone thinks they know what love is, we all throw that word around like its nothing! Jungkook, he’s gone crazy!”

I tutted with disbelief, after everything that he’s done for her, she calls him crazy.

I sighed deeply, she obviously cares about Taehyung so much but her heart beats for the Romeo who was always there for her.

“You love Jimin hyung, don’t you?”

Her eyes instantly became vulnerable as she turned to face the distant green fields.

I took that as a yes.

I always knew this would happen one day, everyone knew this would happen.

I clenched my fists, Taehyung’s personality is only understood by some and his love just wasn’t pure enough.

“Noona...you can’t leave him now. We are all going through a rough patch with Jimin hyung leaving BTS and all...I understand how you’re feeling but just at least, at least play along with his love. Until we find a solution, just show him that you’re there. Jehbal noona.”

I trailed off as I stared at her face for a reaction.

Her lip quivered as she started digging her nails into the inside of her fingers.

“It’s all my fault. Do you know that Taehyung’s always battled with his mind? He’s always fought with himself and when he needed me the most, I - I just left him alone...years of loneliness is killing him Jungkook...”

She turned to me as her words struck arrows into my body, “You...you’re right...I need to show Taehyung I’m there for him...regardless of what I want, I need to heal him...at least for Taewon and Taehee’s sake.”

I mentally snickered at the word ‘show’.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, she stood up and dropped two bunches of white roses on each Seoyeon and Junghyun hyung’s graves.

I watched her stare at the ground and walk back off to her car as she sat there for some time before driving away.

I’ll never understand what’s going on with those three and their love priorities, but what I do know is that every show must finish.

I just hope the curtain that falls isn’t stained with red this time.

“Junghyun hyung, please don’t take anyone else with you...” I threw my head into my hands and cried silently.

Love always starts off so innocently, but it’s the most dangerous feeling of them all.

New love replaces old love with hatred and venom, and it always leaves a never ending trace behind so that everyone else suffers for the rest of their lives.

Life and love can either be the sweetest of friends or the sourest enemies.

Destiny determines which one you taste.

********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

“Jiminah, I’m not leaving until you eat up.”

I chuckled and stroked Eomma’s short brown hair.

I looked down at the red bean porridge and took a huge spoonful, “Happy?”

She smiled sweetly at me before stroking my cheek, “Let’s go back to Busan Jiminah. Leave all these bad memories behind and start fresh. Hm?”

My grin wavered as I pulled away from her embrace.

“You know I can’t go, not now...” I trailed off as I saw my younger brother rush out of the house happily with Taehyung’s brother Manse, oh how I wish Taehyung would pick up my calls.

Eomma realised where I was looking, “Taetae will always visit you. Just remember that your friendship is thicker than all this publicity.”

I nodded and leaned back on the sofa in our lounge, a comedy drama was on but I didn’t want to smile.

I brushed my hair back, “It’s been a month now Eomma. I’m honestly fine, jinja. Tell Appa not to worry either, I know he had to go back to the restaurant, but look at me! I’m so happy!”

I faked laughter as my Mum instantly saw through me.

She pressed the inside corner of her eyes and sighed, “Jiminah it’s time you let go of Minnie. She’s a mother of two and...they are Taehyung’s children-”

I cut her off softly, “I don’t care Eomma. I’m closer than ever to getting what I’ve always wanted and even if she still doesn’t love me...I can’t leave her alone.”

“Alone? Jimin! Look at you, you didn’t tell anyone why you’d try to take your precious life, but I saw right through you! It’s because of her!” Eomma’s voice was wobbling as I stood up and pulled her into me.

“Ya, hajima Eomma. You know I can’t bear to see you cry.”

She hugged me back, her voice muffled, “Then listen to me. Just this once, please come back to Busan with us. Get out of this misery; we let you stay here even after Halmeouni died, but no more! I can’t take to see my Jimin hurt...”

Keeping her in my arms, I laughed, “Okay, okay. I’ll come back to Busan when the situation of my departure from BTS has calmed down.”

She turned to look at me from under my hug, “Promise?”

I nodded, both of us were aware of my real intentions, but no one said a word.

She pulled away and sniffed, “Your dongsaeng will go back to help your Appa. But I’m only leaving Daegu with you by my side.”

“Eomma, you don’t have to-”

She cut me off dangerously, “Once the fans calm down, I’m taking you with me whether you like it or not. Finish the porridge by the time I come back or-”

My phone saved this scolding as I checked the ID, it was Uncle Hwijae.

“Mianhae Eomma, I have to take this. Love you,” I tried to peck her cheek, but she moved back.

“Who is it? Where are you going? Ya! Park Jimin, don’t you ignore your Eomma!”

I bowed and dodged past her, sorry Eomma but this could be an emergency.

“I’ll be back soon!” I shouted behind me as I closed the door of Halmeouni’s house in Daegu that we were living in, before I answered.

It was Aunt Jeong.

“Jimin! I wouldn’t call you over unless it was urgent, but Minnie keeps on asking for you. She has a really high temperature,” she told me worriedly as I licked my lips and cut the call.

Did she say that Minnie needs me?

She’s been extraordinarily nice to me ever since I tried to commit suicide, and if I wasn’t mistaken, I even saw sparks in her eyes.

I’d catch her blushing and dropping things around me, jump at my touch and even caught her staring at me hazily before she’d look away embarrassed.

Our friendship always had no borders and she’s never been awkward around me.

But what am I saying?

Ya, it’s only because she’s happy I didn’t die, she was just trying to make me feel better.

My thoughts carried me over to Minnie’s grand house as I ran through the black gates and pushed the unlocked bamboo door open, before running down the hallway to her room.

I knew this house inside out, and no one was ever surprised at my presence.

“Ah Jimin, it’s good you came,” Uncle Hwijae walked past me casually as I bowed.

I stopped at Minnie’s door and was about to step inside, until I heard voices.

It was Taewon and Aunt Jeong.

“She just needs rest and hot liquids. Ya, Taewonah, don’t worry. The Doctor told us it’s just the change of season which sparked this.”

“But...but Eomma’s never suffered from a fever like this! She’s always so fit and active!”

“There’s a first for everything Taewonah. Aish, if you’re granddad finds out you missed school today, he’ll go ballistic. Even Taehee is a better student than you these days.”

“That’s only because she doesn’t want to stay here and-”

He stopped midway when I pushed the door open.

My gaze fell straight to Minnie, who was tucked in bed like a fairy before I smiled at Taewon and bowed to Aunt Jeong.

She gave me a half smile, “That was quick.”

I nodded and walked over, my eyes glued on Minnie.

I felt Taewon’s smile beaming on me as I turned to him and we embraced before he pulled his hand out, we did our special handshake.

I stared at him lovingly, I could only see my best friend in him and what I wouldn’t give to go back to the high school days with Taehyung.

The thought of Taehyung saddened me as I realised Aunt Jeong had taken Taewon out of the room, I was alone with a sleeping Minnie.

Her cheeks were bright pink and her waves were sprawled out behind her, whilst her features were delicately resting.

My hand hovered over her forehead, before I began stroking her soft cheek and nose.

“Get well soon princess,” I whispered before recoiling my hand and brushing my hair back.

I stood there for quite a while, captivated by her sleeping beauty before her eyebrows scrunched and she was slurring.

“Ji...Jim...Jimin...” she mumbled as my heart was doing somersaults.

I gulped, “Ne Minnie. I’m here...shhh...it’s alright, Jimin’s here.”

I rushed to sit on the edge of her bed as tears were running down the side of her face, aigo what had happened to her? Why was she so frightened?

She jutted her huge hazel eyes open and immediately sat up, staring at me for a split second before pushing her thick duvet to the side and engulfing me with a hug.

I was momentarily taken aback before I too wrapped my arms around her, she was shivering so much!

“Shhh Minnie, Gwenchanha. Pabo, why are you crying? Ya...” I gently grabbed her shoulders and stared at her from an arm’s length, trying to examine her eyes.

She was wiping her eyes like a child as tears wouldn’t stop flowing out.

It was worrying me, my heart was beating rapidly as I pulled her into me for a soft hug, patting her back, “Shhh, Gwenchanha...”

Some time went past until she calmed down and rolled her head down my chest before pulling away.

“Jiminie...Taehyung...he...he...he...”

My eyes widened, “What did Taehyung do?”

She turned her head to look out of the window doors as I was just staring at her smooth face, “Minnie, what happened? Did he hurt you?”

She bit down on her lip and stared at me straight in my eyes, “He killed Sooyoung.”

My whole body stiffened, I must’ve misheard, what is Minnie saying?

“I - I think you need proper rest, you’re hallucinating-”

She cut me off, “Jimin, Taehyung killed Sooyoung! I saw her body...she was dead...in his penthouse and...”

She trailed off as I couldn’t swallow my saliva, my mouth was dry as I tried to comprehend what Minnie was trying to tell me.

Taehyunga, what mess did you get yourself into now?

“A-are you sure?” I murmured disbelievingly as Minnie nodded solemnly, her whole face was swollen from crying so much.

I wiped my mouth with the palm of my hand and pulled my hair back.

This...this can’t be true.

I instantly stood up, I must...I must see Taehyung.

Minnie’s hand pulled me back, “Where are you going? Jimin don’t go please...”

I turned to her, “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

She shook her head and couldn’t control her tears, “Andwae andwae...Jiminie please don’t leave me too...please stay!”

Her tone was starting to scare me, she was all over the place, so I sat back down.

“Hey, hey. I’m not leaving you pabo, I’m just going to check up on Taehyung, he’s my brother and-”

She shook her head again, “Don’t go, please don’t go.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and lifted my hand to fondle her burning cheek before leaning in to kiss her forehead as she closed her eyes and let more tears fall.

“Pabo what’s gotten into you? Why are you acting like this? The Minnie I know isn’t afraid of anything!” I tried to chuckle, but she was dead serious.

She nodded and gave me a fluttering smile before letting go of me.

I smiled back, but could only think of how Taetae must be feeling right now.

Just as I was walking to her door, she spoke quietly, but as usual, I heard.

“I...I love you.”

I didn’t turn back to her; instead I shook my head free from my daydreams.

My back was still turned to her, “Stop saying weird things and rest, your fever is really bad. Don’t wait for me,” I said a bit too curtly before slamming her bedroom door behind me.

I regretted my attitude but carried on walking anyway.

Someone called my name but I still didn’t turn around.

I shook my hair and narrowed my eyes, “I’m coming Taetae.”

********************

“How much?” I questioned, three hours later.

“60,000 won.”

I glared at him, but didn’t have time to question why he’s scamming me.

Not only did this taxi ahjussi take the longest route, but he didn’t even make an active effort to dodge the traffic. I was better off taking the express train.

“Keep the change,” I grumbled arrogantly before running down to the Gangnam luxury penthouse block.

I pulled my black face mask down slightly before buzzing the bell and racing up the floors, the lift was taking too long.

The sun just set and I could feel the darkness as I dashed towards Taehyung’s penthouse suite.

I stopped outside his door and took a deep breath in and out. In and out. In and out.

I hope Minnie was hallucinating.

I hope for Taehyung’s sake this isn’t true.

Sooyoung deserved so many things, but an early death wasn’t on that list.

Fumbling for the spare key in my pocket that Taehyung gave to me six years ago, I finally pulled it out and turned his lock.

It clicked as I took a deep breath again.

The automatic door swung open as a funny smell erupted my senses, it was a scent that I couldn’t understand, I’d never smelt it before, but it smelt like copper and metal.

I shut the door behind me and stepped into Taehyung’s white hallway.

The smell was getting stronger.

“Taetae?” I put on a brave voice and edged further in.

I could sense a chill before my body froze whilst trying to take another footstep.

In the middle of Taehyung’s main room was a still body, deep red blood had partially dried, but there was still a shine to the pool of blood around it.

I choked on my words, nothing was coming out.

My eyes were desperately trying to comprehend what he’d done.

Sooyoung was lifeless, still and would never breathe again.

“Oh Taehyung, what have you done...” my weak voice trailed off as my eyes darted towards the light.

Taehyung was fiddling with a camcorder as he slid it under his bed and sat there, back turned to me, staring out of his huge window overlooking the busy streets of a Seoul night.

I was trembling as I looked back down at the dead body of Sooyoung before I rapidly turned my head around the penthouse.

My puffy eyes stopped at the sight of once white walls now filled with red writing.

It was Taehyung’s writing.

My chin quivered as hot tears ran down my cheeks, what has overtaken my innocent brother?

I blinked and read it.

_god, pls furgive me_

_jehbal trust me_

_appa help_

My legs were shaking, I desperately clutched my mouth to stop the shouting, the shrieking, the wailing that I wanted to express.

Before I realised it, I had run over to Taehyung and pushed his shoulder back.

“Taetae...wae???” I whimpered as he looked up at me.

His eyes, his beautiful wide eyes that I always saw laughing and smiling, they were always so mischievous and full of spark...they were now as dark as hell.

His whole face was glazed with tears before it scrunched up and he was trying so hard not to cry.

No words were exchanged between us as I pulled him up and held him tight, I hugged him so that part of my soul would be let into his.

Everyone had left my brother alone, he was fighting a war without any soldiers by his side.

“Jiminie...I’m so ugly...” his tears were suffocating him.

I can comfort Eomma, Minnie, Jungkook and everyone else, but comforting Taehyung is the worst because he’s never broken down in front of me.

His whole body was shaking vulnerably as I silently hugged my brother.

“I didn’t want to kill her...jinja I didn’t...you...you go before it comes back again...”

I closed my eyes tight, “Geo-geokjeongma...Don’t worry...I’m never leaving you...”

“I’m a monster Jiminie, you should stay away...”

I brushed Taehyung’s hair off his forehead and clenched onto him tighter, “I know you like no one else. Don’t - don’t say things like that Taetae.”

Some time passed before I pulled away and sat Taehyung back on his bed.

I sighed as he just looked down at the floor blankly.

Okay Jimin, time to think straight.

“It’s only been one day, but they’ll come looking for her,” I said loudly as I stared at Sooyoung before doing something I’d never thought I’d ever do.

I guess we do fucked up things for those we love.

Hearing what I was doing, Taehyung walked over to me and pushed me back.

“Hajima! Don’t get yourself involved in my mess! NO ONE ELSE IS GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME!” He bellowed as I raised my eyebrows at his sudden outburst.

Ignoring his yelling, I continued with disposing of Sooyoung’s body in a black bag.

“ARE YOU DEAF? MOVE!” Taehyung pushed me off, but this time I pushed him back.

“Wae?! Ya! If you fuck up, I fuck up! Whatever happens to you, happens to me! We are brothers and this is what brothers do!”

“Clean up each other’s shit? Not even Mum’s do that, seriously Jimin, move away from it...I won’t let you fuck up your life!”

Taehyung was desperately pushing me off Sooyoung as I chuckled plainly.

“My life is nothing without you Taetae. What are you gonna do anyway? Ya, if you care about me, then hold the bag open whilst I put her in.”

Taehyung’s gorgeous eyes widened, as for a split second I saw the pure boy in them that I grew up with.

We shared eye conversation before Taehyung nodded slowly and helped me dispose of her body.

It was cruel, inhumane and seriously deranged, but I cannot let Taehyung go down for this.

I know him so well, she either fucked him over so bad and he lost it, or it was partially her own fault that she’s dead.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_“Ya, if anyone sees us talking they’ll think wrong things. Hurry up and say why you called me backstage.”_

_Sooyoung stared at Jimin as EXO could be heard performing, fans were going wild and it was BTS going on next._

_She laughed, “I know Taehyung doesn’t want to marry me, he hates my guts. But I’d rather see him hate me everyday then have a day in which he isn’t there. Please understand.”_

_Jimin narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head disapprovingly, “Sooyoung, that’s not love. That’s obsession.”_

_“Love turns into obsession when you know the other person doesn’t love you back,” Sooyoung replied weakly as Jimin began to_ _pity her._

_He softened his tone, “Sooyounga, I’m saying this for your own good. I’ve seen people kill because of obsession and-”_

_She cut him off with a smile, “Isn’t it so much better to die at the hands of the person you love?”_

_Jimin stepped back, she was crazy, “Aniyo. Don’t joke about death like that.”_

_“Who said I was joking?”_

I opened my eyes to a heavy black bag.

I turned to look at Taehyung who’d been watching me.

“Buyo?”

Taehyung faked a laugh, “Why do you do so much for me when I’ve contemplated hurting you before?”

I was surprised at the question, but I know Taehyung never holds back.

“We don’t love someone and expect the same back. Taehyung, stop acting like I’ve saved the nation, I’m only doing what family does. I’m cleaning up your mistake.”

He shook his head, “I’ve hurt everyone. I don’t deserve to live...”

“Ya pabo! After all I’ve done for you, don’t talk like that-”

He cut me off angrily, “So why did you try and kill yourself, huh? Did you even think twice about how I’d be affected? Did you even care about me? Jiminah! How can you be such a hypocrite! Do you know how close you were to...to...to leaving me?”

I dropped my gaze and licked my dry lips, “Mianhae...”

Taehyung clutched his hair despairingly, “Why do you apologise?! Jimin, why are you so good to everyone but yourself?!”

I kept quiet, I didn’t know how to react and was hoping Taehyung would drop this topic and we could do something ‘normal’ together.

“Come back to Bangtan, jehbal-”

It was my turn to cut him off as I placed one hand on his broad shoulder, “You know I can’t even if I wanted to.”

Taehyung’s face instantly became childlike, “That’s a lie, ARMY will always be there for you no matter what you do. Hyung, I can’t do anything without you.”

I looked up at Taehyung with surprise, he only ever calls me hyung when he’s extremely helpless.

My eyes looked behind him, the walls were a ghostly red, as I turned back to gaze at Taehyung.

He needs help.

He needs counselling from a professional in secret, these signs aren’t good at all.

Just as I was thinking about who to contact for Taehyung and how I’d make him attend all the sessions, he said something which stopped my thought process.

“Huh?” I burbled as Taehyung stared at me with a mixture of anger and apology.

“Jimin, listen to me whilst I’m sane...Minnie...she’s a flower and I - I’m terrified of hurting her. I always do...I’m always pulling petals off her...we both know that if she didn’t have my children, she’d never come back to me...”

He was so powerless and distraught; I know he’d never say this about Minnie unless he has no other road to take.

I gulped, “That’s nonsense Taetae. Even when I confessed all those years ago, she was so in love with you, she loves you but sees me as a best friend.”

Taehyung clenched his fists, “We’ve all grown up and...and apparently so have her feelings. The truth is, you’re her home and I’m just her house.”

I shook my head, I know I’m strong enough to accept her rejection but this is what Taehyung lives for.

He survives with the sound of Minnie’s heart beating his name.

“Stop talking nonsense Taehyung, she’s always prioritised you first.”

Taehyung spoke after a while, his tone distant.

“But why is it that the more I give, the less I get? Holding on just makes everything worse. I give myself too much hope...I don’t think I have a happy ending. Jimin, look after her.” 

I sniffed and tried to put on a brave face, "Forget about Minnie for a second. Taetae, let's enjoy tonight. Gaja, when did we last have a drink together?" 

Taehyung closed his eyes for a minute before he faked a smile, "Last Christmas. We got drunk so bad." 

"Aish, so let's celebrate Christmas early tonight." 

I know Taehyung is faking his happiness, but I can't have him stay alone. 

I can't let Satan take him over when no one's there  to protect him. 


	46. Beauty and The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is not just a woman's issue.  
> It's about a man who stops behaving like a human being and takes the form of an animal.
> 
> It is never justifiable.

**JASMINE’S POV**

I played with my fingers, they were still pink from helping Aunt Jeong peel all the vegetables for supper.

I checked the clock, it was nearly 4pm and the twins should be home from school soon.

“I-I’ll go and check on the beef-”

I was cut off by Halmeouni who was lying down on the sofa, looking weaker as the days flew past.

“Anja, sit down now. I thought you had better manners than this,” she scolded me shockingly as I turned with wide eyes to look at her before dropping down on the opposite armchair.

I briefly met Aunt Jeong’s eyes, but I could see she was telling me the same thing behind the tears in them.

“Minnie, I’d never ever, ever ask...but...please at least look after him. Please pretend to shower him with all the love and affection that he...needs.”

I gulped and slowly dragged my face up to the petite woman sitting next to me, her trembling, slender hands stroking mine.

She had the most beautiful eyes, they were wide and hypnotising but with a warm chocolate glow that Taehyung lost in his years ago.

Taehyung’s Mum had personally come on his behalf; she was practically begging me to move in with Taehyung to be his caregiver.

I always thought she was so pretty, her short hair which never changed and her soft face complemented by her huge eyes was something which both my children were blessed with.

They took after their grandmother.

I was struggling to swallow, a boulder was restricting my breathing as flashes of Sooyoung’s blood drenched body had been haunting my every blink.

She was too still, too calm and yet I’d never seen her look so innocent and pure.

I shuddered at the thought of her gruesome death. No matter what had happened between us, she definitely didn’t deserve to die, not like that.

I was instantly pulled back in time to when Sooyoung was found unconscious outside Daegu station late after school one day, before I shook my head free from the past.

That’s just what it was, the past.

But why didn’t we see the signs then? If Taehyung was capable of attacking Sooyoung like that, then of course he could...

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound, Halmeouni turned the volume up on the TV as we all turned to the KBS breaking news.

Taking one look at the screen, I felt bile creeping up the back of my throat.

_“It has been reported just moments ago, that reigning idol Park Sooyoung is dead.”_

“Omo!” All three ladies in the room drew shocked rasps and covered their mouths.

_“...She would’ve been thirty years old tomorrow, and we are still waiting to find the exact cause of her murder. She was found in the Han River by a fishing boat who pulled up a black bag in which her body was stuffed inside. Correspondent Gyeon Yujeong is at the scene now, Gyeon what can you tell us?”_

There were light sniffs coming from Taehyung’s Mum as I gulped and closed my eyes, but couldn’t block out the words blasting from the plasma screen.

The reporter continued in a hurried voice, obviously in shock himself.

_“It’s a blood curdling sight, hundreds of devastated fans are currently racing towards the direction of the ambulance, and police are desperately trying to control the scene. Considering her popularity and how much she was loved...it...seems....”_

I opened one of my eyes and saw the ambulance, police, cars and camera lights all brightening the scene with flashes as the reporter was holding a dripping umbrella.

It was heavily pouring in Seoul, yet he was being pushed side to side by hundreds, if not thousands of people, some of whom were crying and others who were craning their necks to get a better view of the now partially cordoned off Han River.

The sky was a dark, murky grey, the clouds were gloomy and it added to the depression that could be felt even from behind the screen.

All over Korea, everyone would be watching the news with shock, schoolchildren and college students would no doubt be whispering and shouting all sorts of things, heck even teachers would draw in a gasp at the news.

The police were doing the best they could, but no amount of fluorescent yellow ribbon could hold back the shocked citizens, and more people were pushing the back of the crowds.

_“Gyeon? It seems we have lost signal, but as soon as we get it we’ll put him back on. Okay, yes! We have live coverage of Bangtan Sonyeondan, their vans have just pulled up outside the Big Hit building from practice.”_

“My poor baby...” Taehyung’s Mum was being comforted by Aunt Jeong who was rubbing her back in circles, a look of shock on her face too.

I turned back to the screen and saw two black vans had pulled up, but no one from BTS was getting out for they would instantly be crushed by the amount of journalists and fans who had rushed over in such little time.

Their doors slid open, and immediately slammed shut again as four angry managers tried pushing through before both the vans started beeping constantly, adding even more noise to the already buzzing air of questions and yells.

My eyes were glued on the screen, one hand scrunching the hem of my top and the other hand tapping my knee restlessly.

Masses of security guards freshly pounded through the crowd from the Big Hit building, leaving an empty trail behind them for BTS to scurry through and be sheltered.

I had no doubt that the moment Taehyung would be seen, reporters would risk their lives to get glimpses, videos, photos, anything.

All the managers and heavy built guards were cursing and shouting for the reporters to move back, some were being shoved causing a domino effect of crowds to step on each other’s shoes and some even falling, yet never letting go of their cameras.

Suddenly, the door of the first van slid open and as expected, Jin came out first, followed by Namjoon, Hobi and Yoongi. All four had face masks on and were looking down ferociously before running through the trail and slipped into the building.

All eyes were on the second van as the pots of gold were currently waiting to come out.

I was too focused on the scene to even turn back when the lounge door flew open and Taewon and Taehee came rushing in, only to take a seat quietly and anxiously watch the news with us.

Reporters were becoming impatient, but the door soon slid open as Jungkook jumped out first and ran inside.

There were about twenty guards and managers controlling the crowds as another five just came out of the building.

Just then, Jimin slowly came out and was latching onto Taehyung’s forearm, almost dragging him out of the van.

Both had black caps on, black face masks and even black shades as only an inch of their cheeks were showing.

Roars were heard, shoving, screams, cries, yells, and a small reporter was on his stomach, crawling as he stopped Jimin and Taehyung.

“Did you do it? Did you kill her?!” He squealed as a livid manager dragged him by the nape and threw him aside like he was dirt.

Taehyung paused as Jimin was tugging on his shirt, before both Taehyung and Jimin ran inside the building.

“T-turn it o-off...my baby...my Tae-my Taetae...” Taehyung’s Mum pleaded as I shivered and wiped tears from my face.

Aunt Jeong’s hand fumbled before she turned the power off and there was an echoing silence.

Of course he did it, he killed her in cold blood, but it was so unlike Taehyung...

I just know something dark, something so evil has taken over him. And yet, I’m petrified of him and the thought of even touching Taehyung makes me terribly anxious.

“Eomma...” Taehee choked as Taewon was rubbing her back, even his eyes were glazed over.

Before anyone could say anything, Halmeouni spoke with an oddly collected voice, “They’re obviously going to try and involve Taehyung, poor child.”

Taehyung’s Mum had met the twins twice before and she could only see Taehyung in them, so it was natural that she called them over to sit between her and Aunt Jeong.

For some reason, I was frozen.

A ringing phone broke the silence as Taehyung’s Eomma answered it and was telling the person on the other end where she was, she had to even tell the address which was pretty strange.

Moments later, the bamboo door could be heard opening and closing, footsteps were searching around in the hallway before our lounge door was flung open.

We all turned and my mouth dropped open.

“Why are you...here...?” He asked, panting and looking around in shock.

I immediately shot up out of my seat, turning to Taewon and Taehee briefly before looking back at the black haired boy from the park.

He stared back at me with wide eyes, confused and helpless before he scanned the room and his eyes fell on Taehee before he gulped and stepped back into the door.

“Manse darling, what’s wrong?”

I darted my eyes to Taehyung’s Eomma as she was scanning Manse’s pale face.

Fuck, of course.

Fuck oh fuck, why didn’t I see this before.

“Manse? As in...Kim Manse...T-Taehyung’s baby brother?” I stammered as he started shaking his head.

How could I have forgotten about Manse, ya, he was so innocent and adorable at four years old, and looking at him now, I could only see a high school version of Taehyung.

“Brother...?” Taehee coughed on her words quietly as Taewon was being held back by Halmeouni, who no doubt caught onto the situation and didn't want Taewon to involve himself.

“I can’t...this can’t be happening...Taehee! You...why didn’t you say that you were...my...my...” He couldn’t finish his sentence as I stared at him dumbly.

He was a carbon replica of Taehyung, his messy uniform, tangled hair and gauntly handsome face, and those eyes, those wide eyes which were childlike and still had their innocence in them.

“Manse...I didn’t...” Taehee trailed off as I turned my attention to her.

She was in her uniform too, but her face was flushed of colour and she looked aghast.

There were unspoken words between them, and this was obviously a huge shock, this news had broken both their hearts, they were confused and wanted to unhear what I said.

Taehee was brushing her long hair back and stepping towards Manse, much smaller and petite than him as he was stepping away from her, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

"Stay away...this is...wrong...so wrong," he muttered. 

"Manse, this isn't t-true..." Taehee cried quietly as he momentarily cupped her delicate face before he let go. 

The whole room was watching this scene unfold, it was like the sad scene of  a drama when a secret has just been exposed and wasn’t comfortable to watch, but heartbreaking all the same. 

But this wasn’t a drama and none of us had a choice.

“I can’t do this,” He said flatly before running down the hallway.

“Ya!” Taehee immediately shot after him and Taewon was trying to dart behind her, but he stopped.

He turned to me with his brown orbs; why the fuck did everyone have the same eyes?!

Those wide saucers... huge beautiful eyes, fucking haunting me... everywhere I bloody turn to!

“Eomma, why are you stopping me?” He said quietly as I looked down at my hand which was firmly latched onto Taewon’s blazer.

“Leave them. Let them talk.”

With that said, I dropped my heavy body back down and sunk my head in my hands.

Taewon paused before he sat down next to me and stroked my knee lovingly, “Eomma are you okay? Ignore the news. Ya, Appa is stronger than this. I know because I’m his son, right? If I’ve never cried up till now then Appa has to be bloody superman.”

I turned to gaze at Taewon, his words gripped onto my heart and I pushed out my palms on his soft cheeks, looking at every inch of his beautiful face, no less than art.

I kissed him on the forehead, “Your Appa is in a very difficult position right now. Your Eomma needs to help him out now more than ever.”

I pulled him into my chest as I felt his deep breaths hitting my neck, I was caressing my son’s fluffy hair and hugging him tighter than ever.

I didn’t know where the courage to say that came from, all I know is that at that very moment I decided to destroy my personal wishes, I decided to give my children the life they deserved.

I decided to play along with the show.

I looked up fleetingly and saw Taehyung’s Mum staring at me with a distant smile, she was thanking me.

 I looked to Halmeouni who was being given her medication by Aunt Jeong as I heard the twins, Seojun and Seoeon stroll through the front door.

Taewon instantly leaped out of my embrace and ran outside, before I heard them speaking in low murmurs, Taewon evidently telling them how tense we all were.

I adore my babies and I’d do anything for them.

I’d take anything for them and I’d even destroy myself to ensure they are always smiling. 

********************

“Are you sure about this?” Jungkook asked me from the front seat of his black Mercedes AMG S-Class as I dragged the seatbelt over my stomach and clicked it in place.

“I’m sure. Taehyung, he-he needs me, right? Isn’t this what you wanted Jungkook?” I questioned, still looking ahead.

The road was silent, no one was in sight for miles and in the distance, I heard the local Church clock strike midnight.

Twelve distant clangs later, Jungkook spoke.

“Yeah, this is what I wanted but...he’s never been this cold. Noona, I think...I think he’s got something to do with S-Sooyoung’s d-death,” Jungkook stuttered as I closed my eyes, oh Jungkook.

If only you knew.

I shook my head once, “Nonsense, he’d never do that.”

There was another silence before I realised Jungkook wasn’t driving off.

I turned to face him, trying to read his expression in the darkness with an orange streetlight dully reflecting shadows off his chiselled face.

His round eyes were now wider as I couldn’t help but gaze at them from this angle, they truly were the eyes that millions of people would die for.

 “I - I don’t want to see you hurt. Noona, be careful. It’s been two weeks since the news broke out and although V hyung has been cleared of all charges, he’s locked himself in that penthouse. It has three floors and he’s the only soul wandering around in them. He’s cancelled his film shooting and hasn’t attended anything.”

I absorbed this information with a gulp, maybe going to be Taehyung’s caregiver wasn’t such a bright idea.

I looked out of my window to Halmeouni’s black gates and then to the glistening of our sloping rooftop before I nodded.

“He’s human Jungkook. He may be acting...strange, but it doesn’t mean that he’s a monster, right?”

Jungkook bit down on his bottom lip nervously, “Jimin hyung doesn’t know about this. He doesn’t know you’re going to take care of him. I don’t think he’d allow it.”

“Why do you say that Jungkook?” I tried to compose my voice, but hearing Jimin’s name sent butterflies flying through the pits of my stomach.

“Because he loves you, he really does. Ya, Taehyung loves you too, but Jimin prioritises your happiness whilst Taehyung craves peace.”

I stared at Jungkook as I realised he was staring straight at me.

“Since when did you start speaking so logically?” I teased quietly.

Jungkook chuckled, “Since I realised that death could just be around that corner.”

He pointed ahead as my stomach churned anxiously, “Sooyoung didn’t deserve to die.”

There was a sudden awkward tension surrounding us as the silence became even flatter, if that was physically possible.

After a while Jungkook spoke so quietly that I had to tilt my head to hear what he was saying.

“No one deserves to die. God just wants those people back. Sooyoung...well...she was very misunderstood and I guess misunderstood people don’t survive in this cruel world.”

I swallowed, too loudly.

Before I knew it, my hand slithered towards Jungkook’s fingers that were clutching on the gearstick tightly before he jumped at the touch.

I patted his hand comfortingly, “They’re sleeping more peacefully than we are living. My appa once told me that death is just an old friend who comes to us once; he comes to take our worries away. Nothing more, nothing less.”

My words seemed to have an effect on Jungkook as he too did something unexpected, he reached over and cupped my cheek for a split second before smiling through pursed lips and dropping his hands awkwardly.

“Gaja, let’s go.”

Jungkook nodded before we whizzed down the empty roads, two hours later I know that my life will change again.

Maybe good, maybe bad.

I must’ve dozed off for the whole journey as I was woken by a gentle shake.

“Noona, we’ve arrived.”

I slurred my eyes before squinting down at the sleek wood, the time reflecting off an inbuilt electronic system.

2am exactly. Now 02:01. 

I undid the leather seatbelt and turned to Jungkook, realising he was still stationary.

“Aren’t you coming too?” I croaked as Jungkook shook his head.

“He won’t let you in if he sees me there. He hasn’t spoken to anyone apart from Jimin. And that too was only at the door, he didn’t invite him inside. I’m positive he’ll let you in, call me if he doesn’t and I’ll come back to pick you up. But he’ll let you in.”

Jungkook nodded firmly as I don’t know why I was so nervous.

I mean, this guy was the father of my children, but after seeing Sooyoung’s dead body and then seeing an ever handsome Taehyung reaching a bloody hand out for me, I ran away.

I stupidly ran away, and now I’m shit scared just in case there’s another body.

Another Seoyeon Eonni, another Sooyoung, another person I know.

I nodded to Jungkook before he opened the door, it slid upwards and back down with the same smoothness.

Just before I could walk to the entrance of the luxury penthouse block, Jungkook called out from behind me.

“I really do hope everything turns out well. Oh and noona, never stop smiling, your smile, it’s very catchy.”

 I couldn’t help but grin at his words, as Jungkook flashed a toothy smile back, his eyes becoming half moons as I waved goodbye.

I took a deep breath and buzzed the door, the security guard opened the door but didn’t let me in.

“ID,” he ordered as I fumbled my pockets, luckily I had my driver’s license on me.

“Los Angeles? Oh, okay come in.”

I smirked and shook my head, taking the card back. How stupid of him to let me in just because I had American ID. What a joke, he should’ve asked me more questions considering the current situation.

I shrugged my shoulders and pressed for the elevator as I already knew the way.

Once it stopped on the top floor, I breathed in before stepping out.

The hallway was dark and there was only one huge door.

Taehyung’s three storey penthouse was just behind this door and he owned this floor.

I counted to ten, before I pulled back and decided to count to twenty.

I ended up counting to thirty before I flicked the back of my hand and buzzed to be let in.

After a while, the fuzzy intercom came on but there was no reply.

I cleared my throat, “T...Taehyung it’s me.”

I didn’t even have to say my name, and I could hear the silence from the other end for a minute before he turned the intercom off and I sighed.

Of course he wouldn’t let me in.

I waited a couple of minutes more before I pressed the elevator and fumbled for my phone.

Just as the elevator came up, I heard the click of a door opening.

I turned on my heel slowly before stepping into Taehyung’s penthouse.

It was just like the night I saw Sooyoung’s body evenly laid on the floor, her once beautiful hair drenched with clots of her own thick blood and clean bullet wounds all over her body, mutilating the same body she worked on for years to perfect.

“Taetae?” My pathetic voice echoed through his penthouse as I jumped at the sound of his hydraulic door closing behind me.

I chuckled at my fears, this was just Taetae, my Taehyung, my...was he even mine anymore?

I walked further with more confidence before I stopped in the middle of his white main room.

I looked everywhere but couldn’t see him, and it didn’t help that all the lights were off, save the huge moon radiating equally bright white light throughout his penthouse suite.

I strolled around and quickly turned to the walls, they were a slick polished white again as though the murder of Sooyoung never happened in this exact place.

I craned my neck up to analyse the banisters of the upper storeys, held in place by glass dividers and couldn’t help but wonder what Taehyung does all alone in this enormous, luxurious penthouse.

I smiled at the thought of Taehee and Taewon lighting this place up with their laughter, I closed my eyes and imagined Taehyung playing hide and seek with them, and I even saw myself packing their lunches and preparing breakfast.

But I couldn’t see myself waking Taehyung up for a shoot, help pick his outfit for the day, play fight with him and I couldn’t see us planting wonderful, loving kisses on each other.

I gulped; I could only see my children’s happiness here.

“Feeling sorry for me, eh?”

I jolted back and yanked my eyes open as Kim Taehyung stood inches away from me, he was leaning against a dipping staircase made of glass, as handsomely as he’d always done.

“Huh?” I replied back weakly as Taehyung sneered and let out a single laugh.

He came one step closer to me, “Why are you here Song Jasmine?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, fear leaving my belly as I was confused at his formality.

“You need to be taken care of and I couldn’t sit back and let you-”

He cut me off with an arrogant snort, “Taken care of? Do I look like a child to you? I’m a murderer, remember? I’m a monster and no one takes care of monsters.”

My mouth became dry as I wrenched my lips open, “That’s not true. Look, Taehyung, we all make mistakes but it doesn’t mean that we kill ourselves for it.”

He walked some paces before he flicked a switch and finally, finally the lights came on, brightening the room and making the penthouse look even grander.

I’d never actually seen his penthouse lit up, it was always the moonlight which reflected off all the expensive furniture.

“I can’t make you leave now, but as soon as the sun is up, you should go,” Taehyung turned his back to me and spoke with a tone that he’d never addressed me with.

A surge of pain ran through my heart, only last month did he bless my eyes with the beautiful light display for my birthday, and I can’t get used to this cold treatment.

“Taehyung!” I found myself calling his name out almost desperately as he stopped, back still facing me.

I didn’t know what to say next, it was probably all blubber anyway.

“You...you! How can you be like this, huh? I’m Minnie.”

“I know who you are, I just don’t recognise you anymore.”

Ouch.

That hurt.

A lot.

My feet were moving too fast for me as I walked up right behind him and forcefully turned his shoulder around so he faced me.

He loomed over me and I had to crane my neck up painfully to keep eye contact, but I didn’t care.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look at yourself! Yeah so what? So what if you killed Sooyoung, she had it coming to her all this time! So what if you’ve done fucked up things, who hasn’t? I know I have! Ya! Let go of whatever is controlling you and come back to fucking reality!”

I panted heavily as I dropped my gaze, I had shouted at the top of my lungs and I didn’t know what I even said but all I know is that an angry, physical Taehyung is way better than this cold, introverted Taehyung.

I obviously said some weird things, for when I looked up, I saw Taehyung’s expression was slightly more softer. Only a fraction or so more and if I didn’t know him so well, I’d have missed it.

We both stood there for what seemed like ages before he took a deep breath and released it.

I was analysing his expression intently as he looked down for a minute, making  all sorts of faces before he looked up to meet my eyes.

“Who sent you here? Jungkook? Eomma? I know it was one of them.”

Shit, he obviously read my mind as he smiled and huffed before displaying a box shaped grin.

“Taehyung, it doesn’t matter why I’m here. All that matters is that I’m going to make you feel better. You don’t deserve this,” I said gently as Taehyung turned his face at signs of my affection.

I didn’t meet his steady gaze, afraid that he’d see the show I was trying to put on.

I hated myself for it, I should be buried alive or burnt on the stake for doing this to Taehyung, but at least he’ll get better from my care.

Even if Jimin is on my mind.

All that matters is that Taehyung gets better.

He didn’t see through me as he edged in closer, before I felt warmth.

He was stroking my cheek with one thumb and holding my chin with his index finger as I smiled at this familiar touch.

Nothing more was said as I decided to be practical.

I took a deep breath in and out before forcing a huge grin on my face and looking around before settling my eyes on Taehyung.

“When was the last time you had a proper meal? A home cooked one?” I questioned loudly as I was finding the kitchen.

“I don’t know...the kitchen is this way.”

His deep voice resonated down my eardrum as I realised his hands were guiding my waist to where the kitchen was.

I tensed, before I relaxed in his grip and so Taehyung turned me into a huge kitchen.

Again it was all white with a never ending table in the middle, decorated with round high chairs.

He pushed my front against the stove cabinet before reaching out to open various cupboards and automatic compartments.

Although this touching was far too quick, I was distracted by the different mechanisms that one kitchen could possibly have.

“You’re crushing me,” I complained as Taehyung pulled back, apologising.

“And yeah, so knock yourself out,” he laughed before leaving the kitchen.

It was strange how just an hour ago I was trembling at the thought of coming here, and now I was making a really late dinner with the limited ingredients that Taehyung had in his massive kitchen.

Life really does change quicker than the blink of an eye.

After about half an hour, the smell of fried rice and braised fish was wafting deliciously as Taehyung came running in.

I turned to him and his eyes were almost...they were almost normal and had lost that dark glare in them as he grinned genuinely.

“It smells so good!” He exclaimed in delight as I laughed out loud -almost certainly not a fake laugh.

He watched me pile food on two plates before I turned and caught him staring at me instead of the food.

“Buyo?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“You uh - you haven’t cooked for me in fourteen years. In my own kitchen as well,” Taehyung rubbed his neck like a high school kid as I swallowed a lump in the back of my throat.

“Set the table,” was all I managed to reply as Taehyung obliged.

I hadn’t much of an appetite, but I could watch Taehyung guzzle food for hours if I had to, something told me he hadn’t eaten properly in a long time.

He looked up from a mouthful, “You aren’t eating? Why?”

I shook my head quickly, “I’m full.”

Taehyung stopped chewing as he stared at me, he knew I was lying before he swallowed and pushed his empty plate away.

“That was really good,” he smirked as I leant my chin on my palm, gazing at him.

At how interesting Taehyung was, I thought I understood him so much when we were younger and here I am, questioning what it is I truly feel for him.

********

“I - I muh - missed you so much...p-please don’t ever leave me...” Taehee choked on her tears as I brushed mine away.

The twins had come over for the weekend with their bags already packed after I told Appa everything.

I found it odd that Aunt Jeong hesitated to send them to Seoul, but I didn’t pester her further for I can’t describe the immense happiness which flooded every vein of mine when I saw how much Taehee was smiling.

Even Taewon embraced his Dad tightly; they shared a beautiful moment that I regret not catching on camera.

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes to Taehyung, he was beaming and for a second I thought everything would be okay and that all four of us could live forever like this.

Just as I was staring lovingly at the sight of Taehyung showing the twins the penthouse floors, my phone rang and I picked up without checking the ID.

“Minnie? Where are you?”

It was Jimin.

I gulped, “Jimin...I-I’m with the twins in uh...Taehyung’s penthouse.”

There was a brief silence as I bit my lip, urgh, why didn’t I just lie?

“Oh haha, that’s great! Is Taetae alright? I mean is he uh...happy?” Jimin questioned cheerfully.

A bit too cheerfully.

“Of course he is, he loves Taehee and Taewon so much. I love seeing them all play together, it’s nice.”

I always find myself saying more than necessary to Jimin, I guess he’s just someone who I can say anything to without holding back.

There was another silence.

“Why aren’t you playing?” He asked, almost longingly as I felt the words rolling off my tongue.

“I meant what I said that evening you came over Jimin. I - uh...I meant it. It wasn’t my fever talking.”

Before Jimin tried to cut me off, I cut him off, “I love you.”

What. Was. I. Doing.

In Taehyung’s territory, I was professing my love for Jimin.

How dare I?

This is surely betrayal?

I shook my head and cut the call.

I brushed my hair back before my phone rang again, it was Jimin. 

I answered like a dipshit.

Taehyung was running around with Taehee on his back as Taewon was inspecting all the gadgets.

“Why’d you say that Minnie?” Jimin asked quietly.

My heart was doing palpitations as I feebly clutched onto it, rubbing my chest in circles.

“Because I meant it.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did Jimin, I really did mean it. I - I love you so much, you’re everything I’ve always wanted and you’re everything I’ve always needed. You...you were always there for me and I’ve been leaning on you my whole life. I don’t want to live life without your throaty giggles and thrown back laughter and I don’t want to cry without your warm shoulder to lean on. I’m addicted to your eye smile and... I - I - I fucking love everything about you.”

That all came out at once, but it felt so good, so pleasant and so satisfying.

I may seem like a dumb bitch who doesn’t know what she wants half the time, but I’m sure that Jimin is my lifeline.

I need him, but I won’t die without him.

I’ll die if I don’t get to choose him.

Jimin was taken aback as he didn’t say anything for some time, I thought the call was cut.

I took it off my ear to look at the screen before placing it back to my ear.

“Jimin? You there?”

“Yeah...yeah, I’m still here.”

His voice was dry, yet there was a pang of excitement and his tone was raspy.

“Sorry if I said too much, you obviously don’t have to feel the same way, it’s just I can’t-”

He cut me off, “Are you mental? I’ve been waiting to hear this my whole fucking existence. But I didn’t expect it to be over the phone...”

I couldn’t push back the huge grin overlapping my cheeks as I laughed carelessly, I hadn’t done this in ages.

“Where are you now?”

“Still in Daegu...Minnie?”

Taehyung was now coming back down with the twins, he was so happy and they were his lifeline, they were his world.

“Hmm?” I chanted back, things were finally falling to place.

“Come to Busan tomorrow. I’ll have a car pick you up and take you to the place. Please don’t forget this time, I really want to see you,” Jimin asked sweetly, his beautiful voice drowning my ear with waves of content and delight.

I could feel Taehyung watching me, but it didn’t scare me anymore.

I wasn’t an object as long as Jimin was there.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise.”

Jimin laughed and cut the call as I slid the phone back in my pocket before looking up at the twins.

“Wow, why haven’t I been able to see these happy faces? Taewon, you’re cheeks are crimson from smiling so much!” I chuckled with genuine disbelief.

Taehee suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it with Taehyung’s.

My grin faltered as I let my hand fall limp.

Taehee was so oblivious to anything, she was so happy and determined to make us a ‘proper’ family.

“Get married! Please, I want to be a bridesmaid so bad!” She pouted her plump lips out as I stared at her, remembering that I hadn’t spoken to her about Manse.

It seemed like she’d forgotten about that, she was too distracted by this temporary happiness to care.

Before I could say anything, Taewon spoke.

“Gaja Taehee, let’s explore outside.”

It was more an order and Taehee reluctantly complied as she picked her jacket up and followed the older boy.

My son was something else, he was honestly so bloody mature and I knew why he did that, he knew Taehee was stepping too far and he deserves a medal of maturity for it.

The door shut hard behind them as I heard the faint ring of an available elevator.

Not long passed before I realised Taehyung’s wide eyes were burning on me.

I looked up to meet them and saw a familiar flame in his hypnotising eyes, he was about to erupt.

“Taehee gets excited so easily,” I chuckled, avoiding eye contact yet trying to break the silence.

“Look at me.”

It was more an order just like Taewon’s had been as I obliged just like Taehee and saw Taehyung stepping into me.

I stepped back and my legs collapsed on the side of Taehyung’s ground floor bed as I dropped on his feathery four poster.

“Where are you going tomorrow?” He asked calmly.

“Work,” I lied.

He saw straight through me, why did I feel the need to lie?

“Why are you lying?”

He was speaking with too much composure, it frightened me and I felt trapped again.

I felt like a sparrow who’d just tried to spread her wings, but the wind pushed her off the tall oak tree.

“Taehyung, why do your moods change so quickly?” I found myself asking as Taehyung looked surprised at my question before he sniggered coldly.

“It’s the side effects of my medicine...jagiya.”

His voice was spine tingling and so deep, so throaty and yet I shuddered.

His dark blonde hair was revealing his thick eyebrows as his jaw clenched before his tongue poked out of his thick, even lips. 

I don’t know if I was struck with fear because of anger, lust or disgust, for the last time he called me that, he tried to rape me inside an empty classroom.

He was nothing less than a handsome sociopath.

Yes, fuck!

That’s what he is.

I realised I was sitting on his bed and he was standing in front of me as I tried to stand up too, but he just pushed me back down like a flimsy doll.

He clenched his jaw and as I turned to look at his face, there it was.

The same darkness and gaunt expression had stretched across his model face, it was as though his soul unwillingly swaps, his personality changes in less than a second.

It was very exhilarating, yet deathly scary.

It was like going on a rollercoaster that had no ending.

“Taehyung, the twins, they shouldn’t explore...not alone in Seoul after everyone...already...kn-knows who-who th-they are...”

My voice was wobbling as I looked down, letting my hair conceal my expression.

“They’re my fucking kids, they know how to survive,” he grumbled angrily, like I offended him.

“Can I get up please?” I begged.

What the hell?

I’d never spoken like that to Taehyung...but then again...was this really my Taehyung standing in front of me?

“Not until you stop lying to me. Why are you even here? To tease me? To pity me? To fucking keep an eye on me? But I’ve been such a good boy haven’t I?” He was asking me these questions with a flawless smile painted on his face, it was almost sadistic.

I read in a psychology article during my degree that you should play along momentarily when your partner or someone close to you says things like this.

I hope for my sake that’s true.

I gulped and found my voice, “Yes Taehyung...you-you’ve been a good boy.”

I faked a trembling smile, and I even kept a second’s worth of steady gaze before I had to drop it.

Taehyung would forever send mixed sparks racing through my body, I just don’t know why.

He pushed me back on the bed hard without hesitation as I fell flat on my back, hair sprawled around me.

“Good boys get rewarded, don’t they? Don’t I deserve a reward? Hmm?”

He hovered inches above me, holding my wrists down with his large hands and pinning my legs down with his strong knees as I closed my eyes, praying that this was another nightmare.

When I opened them, I felt plump lips on mine, but they were so rough and I felt so lifeless and weak.

Something leaked out of my eyes as tears were trailing down my temples.

My body was shivering as Taehyung moved his lips down my neck and nuzzled it above my collarbone, biting gently, trailing his wet tongue and sucking relentlessly before he went even lower and his bites became more firm.

I hated myself, I really did because beneath my collarbone was my weak spot and Taehyung knew this, he knew just how to push the right buttons of pleasure which I would hate myself for experiencing later.  

My lower stomach clenched and unclenched tightly, my heart was racing, my blood was pumping rapidly and I even let out a low moan as Taehyung was leaving wine coloured hickeys everywhere. 

“Puh-please Taehyung, I don’t...I don’t want this...please...” I pleaded as Taehyung lifted his wet mouth from my stomach, he stopped.

I lifted my head up to look down, had he just listened to me?

My wrists and legs felt numb, he was constricting them unyieldingly so that my blood stopped as I let out a shock of pain.

“You’re mine though? How can you not want this? Look at me, I'm a fucking god!” He looked down himself arrogantly before his feline eyes traced my body hungrily.

“Taehyung, I know you’re upset...but...but don’t do this!” I wailed, Taehyung only getting agitated at me.

I ignored his jaw clenching rapidly as I continued, “This isn’t fair! I don’t want this! I only came back to look after you!”

“YOU SAID YOU’D NEVER LEAVE! WHY DO YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND SO FUCKING QUICKLY?!” He bellowed, this wasn’t his voice, this was too eerie and dark to be coming from Taehyung.

His voice was three octaves deeper, my blood was turning to ice and my hairs stood on edge as Taehyung’s eyes were now pitch-black and empty as he pressed them into me.

“You’re mine, do you understand? Not Jimin’s, but mine. Fuck it’s been too long, you haven’t been reminded. I need to brand you again, only this time we aren’t drunk,” he grunted as he let go of me to undo his belt buckle.

I should’ve taken that moment to dart away from him, but my senses were still recovering from the beast, the demon that was possessing Taehyung.

It took me a few seconds to realise I wasn’t bound anymore as I kicked him in the shin, much too weakly and made a run for it.

Taehyung humorously watched me run then stumble as my leg was dead from the lack of circulation.

A sharp pang of pain as my ankle twisted and I paused to grab hold of it, until I heard the sound of metal jingling.

“We can’t have you running away now, can we? No we can’t Tae,” he was talking and replying to himself before I realised he had handcuffs in his hand.

Why would he have them?

Who would he have them for?

I shivered at the thought, Taehyung was probably doing this with all the pretty girls in Korea, except they fucking consented to it.

He let me crawl as he laughed demonically before dialling someone, “Lee. Take them somewhere nice, ah yes, take them to Big Hit building, the twins would love that. I know how much Taehee was begging me to go there.”

He smiled a twisted smile as he threw his phone on the side of his massive bed and stared back at me with an evil pout.

“Please Tae...p-please...please...please...” My begging came out raspy and shallow as I was frozen with fear, this was far worse than I’d imagined.

Taehyung grabbed my left wrist and handcuffed it to one of the gold plated rails on his headboard before he yanked my right wrist and did the same.

“I want to hear you scream for me, only my name please,” he said curtly before he stood back and stared at me.

From head to toe he was watching me and licking his lips before he started unbuttoning my t-shirt and ripping it off, I could hear it tear before he dropped it and proceeded to do the same with my jeans, before ogling at my naked body.

I was shaking and crying, before Taehyung started soothing me in that sadistic tone of his.

"Holy shit Minnie, why have you become so skinny? Fuck, you're still so hot though," he groaned as he took his shirt off, a bigger problem growing from his frayed black jeans. 

He'd become so strong, much stronger than before and he even had a slight pack of abs, but he wasn't Taehyung.

He looked exactly like Taehyung, but wasn't, why is this happening? Wae...why? 

“You’ll...re-regret...doing this Tae-Taehyung...” I managed to whisper through my sobs as I lay helpless, tied up to his four poster bed.

“No I won’t. You’ll be running back for more, just like everyone else...only, you are mine. Only mine, and it’s time you remembered.”

He started stroking my bare thighs before I kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch.

He closed his eyes and winced, “You shouldn’t have done that. I was gonna go slow, but now...Now you won’t be able to see Jimin tomorrow. Fuck, you won’t be able to walk for weeks,” he growled dangerously.

I didn’t have time to think before I felt a stabbing pain.

Taehyung had wrenched my legs open as wide as he could, my bones felt strained, my inner thighs were torn and I was seeing moving dots of light from the sudden agony.

I heard his leather belt drop to the floor before his hands gripped down forcefully on my already throbbing legs, there would be dark bruises, he wasn't holding back.

“Taehyung, don’t...do...it...you...” My voice was weak and pitiable but this man standing above me was no longer Taehyung, he was well and truly a beast.

I was expecting his member to be thrusting deep inside of me, until I heard what sounded like a childish sniffle, a sob coming from Taehyung.

It made me open my eyes wide as I was analysing Taehyung’s face and his actions.

He was whispering something to himself, he was telling himself to stop doing this, and yet something more powerful was crawling inside of him, egging him on.

“Taehyung! Tae...tae...listen to the voice, don’t do this, jehbal?” I tried making my voice sound gentle, but it didn’t work.

“She fucking used you, she’s going to leave you...” he shifted his huge, demonic eyes to me, still drop dead handsome but oh so sadistic.

“You need to be punished Minnie.”

Suddenly, my body arched up violently as Taehyung penetrated me with his huge member, he was letting out deep, low moans as he pumped into me inhumanely.

He was irregular and yet he was going supersonically fast, I felt heat soaring everywhere as there was so much noise.

It took me a second to register that I was the one making it, I was screaming and begging for mercy, but Taehyung was pounding me faster.

"Fuck...oh - shit Minnie...you're so - damn - tigh-tight..." His deep voice was strangled as I twitched from surges of pleasure and waves of pain, terror and distress.

He reached down to grope my chest as I lay underneath him like the rag doll I was, like the doll Jimin threw in the forest, like the doll that was lost somewhere...

Oh Jimin...

I was whining and shrieking from the pain of Taehyung fucking me so mercilessly, from the person I once trusted everything with raping me so forcefully... but my heart was shattering at the thought of not being able to see Jimin.

My saviour, my protector.

After what seemed like centuries, Taehyung released something hot and milky inside me as he dropped his weight on top of me.

He’d done this three times now; he’d orgasmed in me thrice.

He didn't pull out and I could feel him throbbing inside me as my walls clenched tightly around him, they were shivering from constant battering as was I. 

After he caught his breath, he slowly pulled out, dragging his oversized member out of me as I let out one final groan of ruin.

But it was finally over, Taehyung rolled off the bed and walked into the shower as I just lay there, wrecked, used and destroyed.

Wrecked by Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung...

Taetae.

Oh Taetae...

Goodbye Taetae, I don’t know where you went, but please be happy wherever you are.

He came back some time later, the sun was setting as I could smell raspberries and cologne as he reached above me and unlocked the handcuffs before walking away, up the stairs and disappeared in one of the many rooms.

Although my eyes were open wide and staring at the flawless white ceiling, it took me a while to wake up from shock.

Before I could even move, pain extended everywhere and just how Taehyung had promised, I couldn’t see myself walking properly anytime soon.

 I started sobbing, crying, tears rolling off my chin, but no sound came out this time.

_“I won’t let him hurt you anymore Minnie.”_

Jiminie, he hurt me.

He hurt me again and all I did was try to care for him.

Jiminie, why haven’t you come to help me?

“Look at what s-state you’re M-Minnie i-is in...” I whispered so only I could hear.

I prayed that Taewon and Taehee would stay away from here longer, long enough so I could regain my dignity, long enough so they don’t have to see their strong Eomma laying here like a used condom.

Long enough so they don’t hate their Dad who just came into their lives some months ago.

I managed to prop myself up against the pillows and just as I was planning on how to make my way to the bathroom, I heard footsteps.

“You’ll hurt yourself, here let me help.”

WHAT.

I jerked my head up to stare at Taehyung with utter shock, what the actual fuck?

He-he’s the o-one who d-did this...

Oh now I’m stuttering in my thoughts as well, he’s totally ruined me.

I froze again as Taehyung softly lifted my naked, bruised body up from his bed bridal style and walked into the bathroom.

It was massive and had a white interior as well, but with thin golden stripes, mirrors everywhere and a Jacuzzi in the corner, with a bathtub beside it that could fit a party.

“Let...go of me...you m-monster...” I sobbed, but I felt lifeless.

I couldn’t express my wishes with my body for the man now tenderly holding me, had pulverised it some time ago.  

I was mentally confused and unstable, my body was destroyed and yet, Taehyung was saying nothing, tears simply rolling down his face too.

He balanced my trembling body in one arm and turned the hot tap on with the other, before tipping various gels and bath bombs inside.

Satisfied that the water was hot enough, he carefully placed my body in the heavenly water, bubbles covering me with modesty I long craved.

My body was being hugged by warmth as I closed my eyes, savouring this repair. 

"I'm sorry Minnie...really, I am. I didn't mean to go so hard, but you know why I did that, right? I can't have you be anyone else's. It felt good though? Don't lie, I saw how wet you got," he whispered sending shivers right down my ear, his deep voice too calm and composed as he rubbed my scalp with his long fingers.

He left some clothes and closed the door behind him as the elixirs were massaging my destroyed muscles.

None of what just happened was about love or lust, Taehyung could vent his frustration out on hundreds of willing supermodels. 

No, this was about control and domination, striking nothing less than fear in every nook and cranny of my heart. 

Fear, so that I wouldn't run away, so that I could never run away even if I tried. 

I'd be locked here for as long as Taehyung needs. 

I quivered to think about what he'd do to me when he doesn't need me anymore, how would he dispose of me...? 

If I can't be his anymore, he'd never let me be anyone's, especially now he knows that I love Jimin. 

This show wouldn't end nicely, I could see a dripping red curtain already. 

********************

**JIMIN’S POV**

She wasn’t picking up her phone; I swear I’d rung it a thousand times already.

She promised, she fucking promised.

And here I was, yet again.

My driver had waited outside Taehyung’s penthouse for hours and even tried to enter, but the security never let him in and could only report back to me from outside.

But this time, I could feel something off, something was eerily strange this time.

My driver told me that she hadn’t come out the whole day, even though the twins came out with Taehyung, going on some outing together.

Why wouldn’t Minnie go with them?

Ah... probably because of the recent Sooyoung killing, Taehyung obviously doesn’t want her to get a load of bullshit from the media.

Aish, it was so good to hear that Taehyung had finally come out of his penthouse, maybe he needs her more than I do...

I was drowned in my conflicting thoughts and stared at the waves rolling, serene and sometimes brusquely, reflecting my moods.

I was happy for Taehyung, yet frustrated at what Minnie could possibly be doing that she can’t even answer my call.

Just as I was about to turn back to my Audi, my phone rang.

“Fuck that was close,” I panted as I nearly dropped it into the water with sudden panic.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my trousers and answered.

It was Minnie.

“You! You bloody pabo! Ya, and can you tell me _why_ you never came out to the driver? I’ve been waiting here so long!” I was surprised at what I blurted out, maybe it’s because of her confession.

Okay Jimin, now it's time to sober up from the high, that was probably all an illusion.

I shook my head, "I mean, are you uh...are you-"

What came next shocked me, Minnie’s voice was so frail and broken.

“Jiminie...I’m so sorry but I...I...” She trailed off as I gripped onto the phone tightly.

 After every syllable of hers, my heart was being jerked out of place, I wanted to know what happened and I needed answers. Fast.

“Tell me now, what did Taehyung do?” I demanded authoritatively, my hand curled up into a tight fist.

Why would I say Taehyung's name, fuck’s sake, calm down Jimin.

“He..I’m so...ill. Haha, I promise to see you soon. I won’t break my p-promise, not anymore. Because guess what? I...I love you Park Jimin...”

I gulped as a gush of mellow enveloped my stomach, my eyes closed with pure bliss at hearing her sweet words say that but...

Why wasn't Minnie telling me what happened...?

I know her better than she knows herself, so  _why_ is she covering up for him?

Why do we all cover up for Taehyung?

My mind was racing, I was trying to push my imagination away but I couldn’t stop thinking about what Taehyung might have done to my precious flower in the space of one night...

Oh shit, don’t think about it Jimin, don’t let the evil overtake you too...

Fucking right you said that Taehyung.

You were fucking right.

If she never had your kids, she would never EVER come back to you.

_“I don’t think I have a happy ending. Jimin, look after her.”_

I clenched my jaw and ground my teeth so hard that the coppery taste of blood dabbed my tongue.

I will look after her Taehyung, happy ending or not, she is not staying with you.

I’ll make her mine, I’ll fucking marry her.

I’ll protect my Minnie, and her voice will never sound so painful and destroyed ever again, as long as I breathe.

Even if I die, I'll come back and protect her as a ghost, I'll sacrifice everything to see her cover her mouth shyly and giggle, I'd move mountains even if my arms break, I'd bring her the world even if it all crumbles and I'd only make her cry if it's in happiness. Fuck even then, I'd be pissed for making her feel so sensitive. 

She’s a princess, she’s a queen, and she’s my world.

Not one day will go past where she doesn't know her worth, I'll make her arrogant with pride and I'll be the one who destroys that arrogance only to replace it with tender love and affection, together we will have everything and need nothing other than each other's beating hearts and souls which have always been intertwined.

Taehyung, you aren't her King. 

You are just a beast for her, she’s beauty and you are the beast.

Only, you aren’t under a curse Tae.

You’ve cursed yourself.

I open my eyes and nodded, "I - I love you too...Minnie, someone will come upstairs to you. His name is Kang Woo and he's my driver. He won't hurt you, just go with him." 

There was a long silence before I heard my princess sniff, "O-okay." 

I cut the call and stood silently, waves of rage flooding me. 

I brushed my hair back roughly and rubbed my puffy eyes, I felt more awake than ever. 

I dialled my driver. 

"Yeah Kang. Fuck it, do whatever you need to do...destroy whoever gets in your way. Top floor, you have my key. Take her with you. Even if she says no, you MUST take her. Arasso?" 

My voice was deeper and more deadly than I'd ever heard it, no more Mister nice guy.

Tae...he let Satan overtake him again. He fucked up big time.

No more chances, at least not with Jasmine. 

"Yes boss, I understand," Kang replied obediently. 

I licked my lips, "And you don't stop for anyone. Taehyung, the police, her children. No one must get in your way." 

I felt adrenaline exploding, I felt powerful and determined knowing that what was made for me will be holding my hand in a few hours. 

"Of course boss. I will collect Madam untouched and bring her over in no time." 

Time to rescue Princess Jasmine from the walls of her dungeon once and for all. 

"Take special care, she might be hurt," I mumbled with agitation before I cut the call.


	47. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts, I'm always crying.   
> I'm going crazy, I've sinned so much that I'm scared of dying. 
> 
> I think of you without stopping  
> I hate it all, I hate every single day.
> 
> If you still love me, if there's still a chance, I'll catch you.   
> But now I'm running, it's starting and the countdown to my death has begun.

**JIMIN’S POV CONT’D**

It’s been one whole week since Minnie came down to Busan, since Kang presented me with her bruised body.

Fuck, it grinds my gears, my blood boils and I can only see red whenever my princess is wincing in pain.

Even in her fucking sleep, even when dreams are supposed to take her away from reality, even then, even then her eyebrows are always furrowed and she’s always sweating.

She wakes up at 3am screaming and sobbing.

I always rush in because I never manage to sleep anyway, she'll throw her arms around me, and it takes another hour before she goes silent again.

But by now I know not to leave her, I’m still curled up besides her, stroking her hair and cheek because she’ll wake up an hour later.

She’ll wake up suddenly and begin crying for her children and that’s when I can’t reassure her because I know they are with their ‘father.’

I just kiss her gently, rub circles on her forehead and do whatever the fuck I can to get her to sleep.

Some people just get everything handed to them in a gold fucking plate and still find ways to fuck up.

Ungrateful bastards.

She still hasn’t told me what happened, but I don’t want to know.

I washed my face and rubbed the foamy soap harder than usual, all over my nose, cheeks and pressed hard around my puffy eyes before I splashed it clean with cold water.

I took the liberty of informing her family that she was safe with me, that we were just taking a break off together, that she wanted to see Busan, that I dragged her here.

They were pissed that she left Taehee and Taewon without saying anything, but more relieved now they knew she was in safe arms.

I haven’t heard from Taehyung and he’s stupid if he dares try come to Busan.

Kang has already set up his patrol around the area, Taehyung isn’t getting anywhere near Minnie.

I walked over to my Busan penthouse kitchen, eomma taught me how to make food well and I’d make all of Minnie’s favourites.

I have a bigger penthouse in Seoul, but I bought this smaller one here about five years ago so that I’d never be too far away from my parents and dongsaeng.

She’d wake up anytime soon and today I’d do what I wanted to do last week.

Minnie hasn’t left her room in a week, and she could do with fresh ocean air.

Besides, I have to collect Halmeouni’s wedding ring from the jeweller’s.

I’d gotten slight changes to it so that it would perfectly envelope Minnie’s ring finger, but I know she’ll love it all the same.

Busan beach was where appa proposed to eomma and that’s where I’m going to propose to Minnie this afternoon.

I’ll protect her, and we will live happily ever after, just me and my Minnie.

I breathed in and out.

Heavy breaths Jimin, heavy breaths.

_“Kang! What the actual fuck...who did this?”_

_Jimin couldn’t believe his eyes, only last week he saw her, only last week were her cheeks rosy and her physique healthy._

_But now..._

_Jimin gawped at Minnie lying on his silk bed, with her eyes closed tightly. He’d obviously be sleeping in another room, but how could he possibly leave her like this?_

_Kang shook his head, “I don’t know boss. But I did just as you said, fuck I even had to stab the security guard in his ribs, a right cocky bastard he was. Bullshitting me with ‘Master Kim said under no circumstances can she leave the building.’ Well I took her anyway.”_

_“Master Kim? Oh Taehyung, you didn’t...” Jimin could feel pure rage flooding his veins instead of blood._

_He bit down on his lip and dropped his gaze back to Minnie._

_She was awake when Kang carried her into Jimin’s penthouse, but it took Jimin what felt like years to soothe her to sleep._

_Her legs were trembling constantly, and her eyes had red bags under them, her skin was lost of all colours and Jimin just had to leave the room so he could punch a wall._

_He had returned with bloody fists, but he didn’t care._

_Minnie was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, and Jimin thought she sleeps just like an angel._

_But under her t-shirt, on Minnie’s forearms were patches of blue._

_“Fuck, fuck, FUCK! HOW DID TAEHYUNG DO THIS?!” Jimin bawled, knowing that he’d wake Minnie up, but what can he do?_

_Jimin is fuming._

_“Do you want me to do anything else boss?” Kang asked quietly as Jimin shifted his glare over to the middle aged man._

_An ex-marine, Kang was someone not to be messed with, he was loyal only to Jimin because Jimin had seen him struggling to survive on a gang reality show, Jimin had sheltered him six years ago._

_“No, it’s...it’s okay. Thanks Kang,” Jimin mumbled as Kang bowed his head before taking his leave._

I practised smiling before walking into Minnie’s room with a tray of breakfast.

I knocked twice, even though the door was already ajar.

“Come in,” Minnie croaked, her morning voice sending deep flutters in my belly as I chuckled.

“Chim chim express! Choo choo! Ya, look what I have here! It’s.......breakfast!” I chanted childishly, but it worked.

Minnie was sitting up beautifully on my king sized bed, she made this room glow like I’d never seen it before and if I wasn’t mistaken, there was a hint of happiness on her face.

I quickly placed the tray on the side as I jumped into bed beside her.

My private Doctors had come to check on Minnie and they’d left some prescriptions which I got Kang to pick up from the pharmacy.

She was healing well and slowly regaining health.

“Are you hungry?” I asked her softly as she simply tilted her morning head on my shoulder whilst I stared down at her.

There was serene silence, the sound of seagulls in the distance and frosty sunshine radiating through my massive windows.

“It smells good,” Minnie replied as I grinned, before realising that she had to take her anti-depressant and post traumatic stress relief pill.

But before I proceeded to feeding her, I popped a green Paxil pill from the small medication pot and placed it on my shaking palm.

I turned to her, but couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Here,” I said quietly as Minnie knew what they were.

She shook her head, “Aniyo Jimin...”

I gulped and knew why she didn’t want to take them; they made her even more anxious and gave her cold sweats.

I sighed and tilted her chin up to face me, but her eyes were closed.

“Hey, Minnie, hey, shhh,” I delicately stroked her soft cheek as her chin was trembling, she was so scared.

“Jimin, I don’t want to take them anymore...”

“Baby, you have to. Listen, I promise to always be here, aren’t I always here when you wake up? I know how much they hurt, but do it for me? Hmm?” I planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead as she grudgingly nodded once.

My fingertips brushed her warm, smooth lips as I placed the pill in her mouth before helping her drink the glass of water, watching her throat gulp down the liquid as I smiled a wobbly smile.

She pulled away from the glass and I wiped a trickle of water from her bottom lip, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Let’s see you try and take it twice a day,” she scoffed back as I chuckled with relief at her personality finally showing again.

“The good news is you only have to take it once, it’s working so well,” I caressed her face with my nose before picking up the bowl of hot cinnamon and honey oatmeal.

I measured a decent sized spoonful before crossing my legs and balancing the bowl on my lap.

“Open up Minnie, it’s your fave,” I chuckled as she shook her head.

“Not hungry,” she whispered.

“You better eat it before I end up finishing it all, ya I’ve gained so much weight already since I left Bangtan, do you want me to gain more?” I playfully threatened, but Minnie just turned to stare at me.

Her face was flawless and makeup free, her glazed over hazel eyes searching my face, but she was so sad.

“It still h-hurts Jimin. I can walk, I can even run a bit, but every time I go to the toilet, every time I have a shower...I - it...” she trailed off with a whimper as her bottom lip stuck out, she was broken and I didn’t even have time to get angry.

I know Taehyung forced her to...I know he made her have it with him... _I know_.

I just don’t want to hear it from her mouth or it’ll be a reality, a reality that my own brother forced her to have sex with him.

My heart was coming up to my throat as I held Minnie's shaking body in my arms tightly, “We don’t have to talk about it, we can just-”

She cut me off with a sniff, “No Jimin, you have a right to know. I told the Doctor not to tell you because I was scared that you’d get angry and start a f-fight with...Ya Jimin...It’s all my fault...I...I don’t want my body anymore...”

My heart started crumbling, shattering like a wall of glass, I could feel the jagged pieces cutting at my throat, I couldn’t utter a syllable.

How can she say this about herself?

I kissed her crown and felt my lips quivering, “B-but I want you. I want all of you, I need all of you and I need you to know that...I need you to know that Minnie. Do you hear me? Nothing, none of this is your fault, arasso? Minnie, arasso?”

I shook her firmly, she needs to regain sense.

“Sometimes we think we can save people Minnie, we fool ourselves that our selfless love will heal the other person. But we fail to realise that they themselves don’t want to be saved. We confuse feeling sorry for someone with love, and we feel bound to help them. But you don’t owe anyone anything, you don’t owe Taehyung nothing, do you hear me?”

I was desperately trying to reconcile Minnie with this truth as I analysed her expression.

The Doctors had told me that she’ll need counselling, and I’d start off with being Minnie's  counsellor before I let anyone else try to talk to her.

Just then, Minnie’s phone rang as it was beside her but she ignored it.

I looked from her to the phone before I reached out and took it.

Ya!

I immediately answered it.

“Yeah...MINNIE! You little cow, where the hell are you?”

I laughed, just when we needed her, she called.

Minnie turned to me, “Who-who is...”

She trailed off as I held the phone for her.

“H...hello?”

“Minnie?”

She went silent as I saw her eyes widening, tears hanging off her thick eyelashes.

“Where have you been Krystal?”

I had to close my eyes, her voice...it was too much...she was too devastated.

Krystal obviously sensed this too as I could hear a silence from her end as I sat beside Minnie, curling my fingers in her long hair, hearing her chuckle mildly before letting out a laugh made me feel like the happiest person alive.

I patiently waited for her to finish the call before they promised to meet up in two days.

We sat on the bed, side by side as my arm was now around Minnie, pulling her into my chest as she lifted her hand and snuggled close to me, one of her legs overlapping mine.

I could stay in this position forever.

“When are you planning to feed me?” She muttered as I threw my head back and brushed my hair.

“Just say the word and I’ll stuff this down your fat gob,” I teased as Minnie hit my chest lightly.

After she just about managed three quarters of the bowl, I got up to get the fried eggy bread from the pan but she pulled at my sleeve so I sat back down next to her.

“Jimin, don’t leave me,” she pleaded gently as I held her cheeks in my palms and stared into her eyes.

Her eyes, my world, my secret treasure.

I stroked her hot cheeks that had a pink tint to them from the food she consumed and I gazed at every inch of her face.

“I’m not leaving you. I love you, remember?” I smiled without my eyes before I leant in closer to her.

It was the right time, I’ve not done this in fourteen years, I’ve only ever done this once before and...and...

I didn’t want to force her to kiss me, but she looked so angelic in that moment that she asked me not to leave her.

Our breaths became one, we were gazing lovingly at every inch of the other’s face, the world was spinning around us, only our hearts could be heard pumping hot blood.

I saw a trail of tears roll down her cheeks before she closed her eyes and filled the empty space between us.

Her plump, soft, warm, smooth lips fit perfectly around my pink pout as I’d never felt heaven up till now.

My eyes automatically closed, I wanted to take Minnie away from this nightmare as I let my lips be the guide.

My hands reached for her hair as I was gliding my fingers through her silken locks and she brushed her hand through mine.

I softly pulled her in so that I could taste more of her.

Honey was circling both our mouths as her sweet saliva tasted better than anything I’d ever known.

My other hand was tight around her waist, not too tight, but tight enough to show her that I’m always going to protect her.

Our kiss was beautiful and when we both pulled away simultaneously, I rested my button nose on hers and knocked our foreheads together before we both smiled.

No words were said as we fondled each other’s faces, our fingers trailing along each other’s lips.

This was the most beautiful moment in my life.

“Get ready Minnie, I want to show you something today. The weather is so sunny and I’ve wanted to take you here for as long as I can remember,” I murmured with a smile.

Minnie squeezed my cheek lightly, “Oh yeah? And where might that be?”

I pecked her lips, “It’s nowhere too special and you’ve obviously seen better, but I want to do something. Ya, too many questions!”

She laughed and her eyes became crescents, there was a faint spark in them as I too couldn’t stop laughing.

“Can’t we just stay here? In bed? Let’s have a proper lie in and we can even watch films without getting up!” She whined, pointing to the foot of my bed from which there was an attached plasma screen.

I rubbed my nose against her cheek and grabbed her hand from under the soft duvet, “We’ll be able to do this for the rest of our lives, let’s do this tomorrow. But I have to do this today.”

Minnie analysed my expression and saw I was serious about this so she nodded once, “Okay, okay. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care.”

I smiled and kissed her once more, tasting that same sweetness.

“You’ll have no choice after today,” I teased before I helped her get out of bed.

I can't wait for her to say yes and finally be mine.

I can't wait to be her husband.

********************

**JUNGKOOK’S POV**

I rushed as fast as I could up the flights of stairs; taking the steps two at a time.

I knew something fucked up would happen, I just knew it.

Why did I drop noona off to Taehyung’s?

I bumped into Jimin’s guy Kang just as I was leaving a music show last night, I was going to check on Minnie and the twins to see how they were doing, but she wasn’t picking up her phone.

I tried calling her for ages, but eventually my calls just stopped going through.

I wasn’t too worried until Kang was looking in my car from my window, he was searching for someone and when I asked, he said Taehyung.

He said Taehyung had fucking lost it.

He said that his men were in Busan and he was here in Seoul, he was making sure that things were calm here, that Taehyung wouldn’t do anything stupid.

But fuck it, this is the least of Taehyung’s problems.

Sooyoung’s appa has fucking gone mental, he had men try to forcefully enter Big Hit building, he’s searching for Taehyung everywhere.

His dirty men even tried to lay a finger on Namjoon hyung and Suga hyung, but were obviously ripped to pieces. 

Jin hyung, Hobi and I were all too shocked to even react. 

But what the fuck can that ahjussi even do?

Shit, if my appa as the governor of Daegu can't do shit all to bring Junghyun hyung back, then this ahjussi should forget about Sooyoung altogether.

He can’t even dare touch V hyung, he has too much security.

Fuck, I had to sneak out like a criminal, like a thief to even be on my own right now.

It felt just like debut days, we were always and would always be trapped; freedom was a far away thought for any of us to attain, and the closest anyone has gotten to that is Jimin.

And that’s why I’m currently running up Taehyung’s luxury apartment block stairs, I need to help free him too. 

It didn’t help that police were questioning anyone going in and out of the block; apparently someone had stabbed the security officer in charge.

Twenty flights later, I stopped.

Not because I was tired, heck I could do fifty flights if someone tried to challenge me.

“Oh no...” I grumbled to myself nervously as Taehyung’s apartment door was already open.

I slowly opened it fully, before shaking my hair and rushing through.

“Taehyunga! V hyung! Taehee! Taewona! Noona? Anyone?!” I yelled, my deep voice echoing up the three floors of white.

No reply.

No one was here.

“Taehee! Taewon!” I hollered out, maybe the twins were here somewhere.

No luck.

I eyed the glass staircase and ran up the stairs, searching every single room on every floor.

I checked all the guest rooms, the gym, the bathrooms, Taehyung’s ground floor practice room, the kitchen, the storage rooms, the balcony and even the swimming pool, but no sign of any moving life.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I kicked the leg of Taehyung’s large coffee table as it fell out of place.

I clutched onto my brown hair and bit down on my bottom lip.

I hate this feeling and yet it always haunts me.

I hate being helpless and restless at the same time.

I’m fucking Jeon Jungkook, the golden maknae and yet that’s what I’ll always be.

A maknae.

No one bothers to tell me anything and now I don’t even know where my brother is... _again_. 

Just as I was about to leave, a brown box shoved under the table caught my eye.

“What the...” I trailed off to myself as I dragged it from underneath, it was quite big and Taehyung as usual, failed in his attempt to hide it from prying eyes.

I opened the cardboard flaps and my eyes involuntarily widened as my mouth parted open from concentration.

There was a camcorder and a dozen tapes, videos and letters.

This was definitely something I wasn’t supposed to see.

I took the camcorder out and flipped it open, the power turned on and the Samsung symbol soon disappeared before I was now looking at my black boots.

I put the camcorder down and fumbled with the videos.

Picking up the nearby remote, I switched Taehyung’s 75 inch sleek Samsung TV on and walked over with a video in my hand to push it in.

I waited a few moments before I gulped at the sight in front of me.

It was Taehyung.

He was sitting on the armchair in his ground floor room, the brown one that swivelled around, the one which I picked for him when we were furniture shopping.

_“Ya Jungkookie how can you pick for me and not pay for it?!”_

_“I’m your dongsaeng, and...oh krap! I’ve left my wallet back at the studio!”_

_Jimin and Taehyung caught each other’s eyes with knowing smiles._

_“Ya ya, Jungkookah’s always been doing these things, he never pays!”_

_“Yeah, I can’t remember the last time he paid for anything!”_

_Jungkook glared at his hyungs._

_They were both teasing him and he didn’t like it, he actually did leave his wallet at home this time._

_“That’s a lie! Jimin, I bought your Jacuzzi for you!”_

_“Yeah the one that you always come over to use!”_

_Jungkook pushed Jimin before Taehyung pushed Jungkook back._

_“I’ve got an idea. Let’s all use that Jacuzzi tonight,” Taehyung whispered in their ears like a pervert as Jungkook shrugged him off, Jimin laughing and cringing at the thought._

Tears were prickling my eyes as I gazed at Taehyung, he couldn’t be leaving these videos behind as memories...?

No, no, no...

I left everything as it was and ran as fast as my legs were carrying me, fumbling for my phone as I couldn’t stop sobbing, I need to stop Taehyung.

Why am I always in this situation?

Why me?

Why...wae...wae?!

I’d never be able to live with myself this time.

*********************

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

“Jungkookie, uljima, don’t cry...” my voice broke as I could only hear my precious dongsaeng pleading with me to stop in my tracks from whatever the fuck he thinks I’m going to do.

“Tae...Taehyung...hyung...please...I love you so much...please...” Jungkook was begging me, and he’s never sounded so desperate before.

He’d always been that ruthless, sexy beast, the one with the muscles and overgrown body, still a baby face, but drop dead handsome.

I smirked, “Jungkookah, please, jehbal, stop this. Stop crying, uljima, I promise I’m not leaving you...I’ll always be by your side, just like the first time you ever came to Daegu High, just like-”

He cut me off with a heart wrenching sob, “Ani, a-ani...V hyung...you were the first one who came with me  to see J-Junghyun hyung...you were the first one who made me smile again...don’t leave me...tell me where you are...p-please...”

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth, trying to stop this feeling overtaking me.

Jungkook was everything to me, he’s my brother, friend, son and partner in crime.

“Jungkookah, be a man. You know I love you too but I just can’t sit by and let her leave me. I’ve already told you...I can’t survive without her...Jungkookah...saranghae...”

I let the phone fall into my lap as I started uncontrollably crying.

Flashes of Minnie begging me to stop, of her crying in the sheets, turning her face away from me only so that I yanked it back so she looks at me, her screaming, her pain...

What have I done.

What have I become.

Who have I become.

Where have I gone.

I was shaken out of my hysteria when I felt a cold hand on my knee.

I turned and stared at Don Lee, only his eyes were glazed over too.

“Taehyung, you’ve been such a good warrior. You - you’re my brother and I’ll join you soon I promise,” he said in that same husky voice of his, only now it was wobbling ever so slightly.

I gazed into Lee’s eyes and saw a glimpse of softness, something I’d never seen until now.

I dropped eye contact before looking straight ahead, out of the car, out of the white Rolls Royce, and onto the waves of Dadaepo beach, Busan.

“Why has this happened to me Don Lee?” I heard my feeble voice mutter, breaking our silence, only to be filled by the loud sound of seagulls.

He inhaled before he gripped my thigh, “God gives his soldiers only what they can handle. You-”

I cut him off, something I’d never ever dream of doing, but I have nothing to lose.

“You believe in God? God is supposed to be fair, he’s supposed to love us, he’s supposed to fucking love us! Why didn’t he stop me? Why didn’t he strike lightning on me when I destroyed her? Huh? Fuck you and your God, Lee!” I roared loudly as seagulls flew away from us.

They flew away just like everyone else.

I felt Don Lee’s penetrating gaze on me, I could see his deathly pale skin facing my direction.

“She fucked you over Taehyung. What did I tell you all those years ago, huh? That day when you left your Samchon’s apartment looking like a fucking boy in love. What did I stop my car to tell you? Answer me!” Don Lee exclaimed, in that same chilling voice of his.

That same voice which thousands of unlucky victims must’ve heard before they were gutted like fish, oh how I wished I was as ruthless as Don Lee.

I shook my head and clutched at my hair, “I know, I know! I know but I fucked up, I know Lee, I-”

He cut me off aggressively, “I told you to bury your fucking feelings! I told you to hurt her so she’d stay away! Ya, why the fuck did both you and Junghyun not listen to me, huh?”

“I- I don’t know Don Lee, I fucked up so bad...what should I do?” I sobbed like a child.

Don Lee pulled my chin so I was facing him, before he turned around and stared at something with wide eyes, never once letting go of my face.

He wasn’t letting me turn around to see what caught his attention, until I saw a sadistic smile on his face.

He pivoted my chin to stare straight ahead at the empty beach, “That’s not the question you should be asking me. Now’s your time Tae.”

I didn’t know what he was talking about until I saw it.

I could feel the demon crawling back into me.

No, please, no, stop it, God help me, Christ save me from Satan, please...

Jimin had Minnie wrapped in his arms, they were both messing around...they were hugging and laughing carelessly...Jimin...Minnie...where’s Taehyung?

“No...” I trailed off, my fists curling into balls before I tried stretching them out.

Lee yanked my face so I hadn’t a choice but to look, only to catch them both...kissing...snogging...making out...but she was laughing after each kiss...she was pulling Jimin in for more...

“Dr Ying says I can get better, there’s an operation booked for me,” My voice was so low and deep that I couldn’t even hear myself.

Don Lee didn’t say anything, he stayed quiet.

The whole fucking beach was quiet, it was nearly winter and nearly sunset.

Every mother had warned her children not to play on the beach for too long, for demons rise after the sun is down.

When the darkness comes, run away children.

It was deathly quiet and we could hear every single word that was cheerfully coming out of their mouths.

“I’ll be back...stay here!”

Jimin ran off, turning around every now and then to make sure Minnie wasn’t moving an inch.

I didn’t know what I was doing; all I know is that it’s time.

_Time to kill._

Time to apologise.

 _No_.

Yes!

_No!_

YES! APOLOGISE TO HER! TELL HER YOU’RE FUCKING LEAVING HER LIFE!

Don Lee pulled me back as soon as I opened the door.

I turned to him, the orange glow reflecting off his face, he looked exactly like Suga hyung.

“I’ll join you pretty soon, I think my time is up.”

He let go of my wrist as I looked to the sky for advice.

What was I expecting.

I chuckled to myself and coughed.

When I wiped my mouth, drops of blood were all over my sleeve as I could only taste copper.

********************

**MINNIE’S POV**

I heard the crunching of gravel behind me as I let my hair fall down my back, just like the waves caressing my toes.

“Jiminie, I thought you said you were going to...”

I trailed off and my heart stopped beating, I could already feel a chill that definitely wasn’t Jimin.

I dared myself to turn around and jumped back, instantly wishing I hadn’t.

“Minnie, look...before you say anything, just hear me out, please, I-I’m not here to hurt you...”

I shook my head rapidly, he wasn’t supposed to be here, not here, not now, not when things were looking perfect.

“N-n-n-n-noo...wha...why-why are...when...please...” I felt that same begging take over me, I felt that same helplessness run through my nerves and I felt that same feeling of ultra anxiety.

I wanted to run, I wanted to hide but my body was stuck in the mud, I lost this horrible game and I was petrified, I could already feel my bladder becoming loose.

I tried to stare at Taehyung, but my eyes were blurry from water.

He wasn’t coming closer to me, he was standing away, he was saying something, but I didn’t know what it could be.

All I know is that I needed to get the hell away from him.

“Minnie, I’m so sorry, I just came here to say...I just wanted to say goodbye...” Taehyung started sobbing, the same way he did just before he let demons take over him.

Deep down, a very small voice was telling me to walk past him calmly and I’d be free.

But my body was frozen.

Seagulls were circling the setting sun as the ocean waves were making the most noise, constantly swirling and swishing, begging for attention.

“Get...GET AWAY FROM ME!” I yelled, it was more a shriek, but I had found a voice at least.

“No Minnie you don’t understand, you have to forgive me, I didn’t want to...I didn’t mean to...”

I cut his lies off with my voice, I was angry, yet I was afraid of  expressing it.

“Forgive you? Forgive you...? You didn’t mean to? You didn’t want to?” My voice shook, it was quiet, but there was fury striking every syllable.

Taehyung kept his eyes locked on the sand and rocks beneath his feet as I glared at him, at least his eyes weren’t looking up.

“You make me sick...you-you...you deserve everything you’re going through...” I hissed at him, a strange flood of bravery soaking my voice.

I found my feet and struggled for a bit before I managed to stand up, Taehyung stepped back and his eyes were firmly glued down.

“I’ll do anything...I’ll move far away from you, just please forgive me or I won’t be able to live with myself, please, jehbal Minnie,” Taehyung looked up, but his eyes were swollen from crying.

I stared at him with sheer disgust, “Die then. You aren’t getting my forgiveness in this life. Why don't you do us all a favour and kill yourself?”

Taehyung actually clutched onto his chest when I said that.

His eyes were the widest I’d ever seen and his mouth hung open, tears momentarily frozen just like the rest of him.

“Y-y-you d-d-don’t muh-mean that...do you?” He trembled, he shivered as I bit the inside of my lip.

_Of course I didn’t mean it._

“I did. Fuck off somewhere and never come back!” I hurled at him, each word pushing him back like a strike of thunder.

I hate his guts, I hate him, I really do...

I turned my head, craning my neck and tapping my foot impatiently, where was Jimin?

Where had he gone?

But there was no one in sight and it would get dark soon, the sun would set in the next ten minutes.

And we all know what happens when it’s dark...

The demons take over.

Ignoring Taehyung’s frozen state, I shuffled on my feet before slowly edging past him, preparing myself for the time I’d have to actually meet his level so that I could run as fast as I could.

I sighed a breath of relief when I managed to get past Taehyung before I started picking up pace.

There was just the rocky area to climb over and the road would be only a ten minute walk, five, if I was to run.

The sky was getting darker, but there was still so much light.

Oh Jimin, please hurry up...

*****

**TAEHYUNG’S POV**

_“Die then. You aren’t getting forgiveness in this life. Kill yourself."_

_“Die then.”_

_"Kill yourself."_

_“Die!”_

_“DIE”_

No...

I felt something walk past me as I was too shocked to say or do anything.

Minnie didn’t just say that.

Haha, it's just these medications. For fucks sake, I have a bone to pick with Dr Ying for prescribing me such ludicrous shit.

_“Promise to stay with me?”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Forever?"_

_“Until the very last breath.”_

_“I love you Minnie.”_

_“Ya! I love you too pabo!”_

Until the very last breath...

_Taehyung! Psst, Taehyung!_

I looked up, only to see waves and waves, endless waves.

_She’s getting away. Stop her. NOW._

I don’t know who I was listening to, what was ordering me, but my legs had already turned around and I saw Minnie walking in front of me.

Her waves were beautifully gliding down her back, her gorgeous figure walking away...

I stopped when I saw Jimin holding her down, her eyes rolling back with pleasure, Jimin kissing her goodnight and waiting for her at the altar.

She walked down the Church with Samchon, she was wearing white. Taehee was trailing behind her and Taewon was standing behind Jimin.

Taehee and Taewon were being brought up by Jimin and everyone was laughing.

_“Appa I love you.”_

_“I love you too my Taehee.”_

_NO! Taehee, that’s not your Appa! I am...Tae...don’t...forget...about...me..._

“NO!”

My voice shook the earth, Satan himself had entered me this time round and nothing, nothing anyone could say or do could release his tight grip around my soul.

Minnie stopped in her tracks and turned around; her face was drenched with fright and horror.

But seeing her so scared gave fuel to my demons, they loved it, and I wanted to see her terrified, just for me, just for her Taehyung.

I stood looming over her but I couldn’t see what I was doing, I could only hear light sobs, everything was moving in slow motion, this has to be a dream.

“Taehyung, wha-what...”

SLAP.

She fell back on the rocks as I looked down at her stupid body.

Always giving herself up to everyone.

Jackson, Chanyeol, Jimin...she even tried to give herself to me.

“Don’t...”

Ignoring her idiotic protests and whimpers, I dragged her up by the hair and slapped her again so she fell down on the rocks. 

I cocked my head to the side and watched her fumbling, trying to get up.

Why do they all try to get up, what are they proving?

Just accept the pain, accept your fate.

“Why are you fighting this Minnie? You promised to stay with me till the very end, why are you lying?”

“Taehyung please-”

I kicked her as hard as I could, my shoe colliding with her stomach as she toppled over, clutching onto it as though it was a child and it needed tender support and care.

I crouched down to her height, she was sprawled on the edge of the rocks as I undressed her soul, I stared deep into her eyes and heart.

“From the day I marked you as mine, you should never have left me.”

There was something between pure dread and shock etched all over her pretty little face which pissed me off, she was still so scared even though I was about to take her away from this hell!

She again tried to turn away but I jolted my neck to the side and clenched my jaw, this will be her final lesson.

I twisted her hair in my hands tight and she shrieked with pain, she clasped onto my fists, trying to scratch me, trying so hard to release my firm grip, but this was so fun, so exhilarating.

Before I knew it, I smashed her pretty little face down on the jagged, wet rocks and lifted her up by the hair to inspect the damage.

Her nose was chugging out blood, but she was still so beautiful.

Regaining grip on her hair, I ploughed and flattened her face once again on an extra sharp part of the rocks which were now saturated a deep red, as I tilted my head back and roared with laughter.

She was finally unrecognisable, and now I would have no guilt in taking her soul with me.

It sounded like strangled gargling as her lips were burst open, thick blood staining my skin as I pressed her torn lips to mine, I tasted her ruptured tendons and what was once inside her, she was so sour now, these are her true colours.

I let go of her, I wanted to see her crawl away from me.

This was the make or break point.

If my Minnie stayed stationary then I’d know she’s mine and she still loves me, but if she tries to escape, if she even tries to flinch, I’d have to finish her.

She was my momentary entertainment as I stayed in my crouching position, watching to see what she’d do next.

Her face was mangled and I couldn’t tell what was bleeding more, her lips, nose or forehead.

“Stay...stay...” I warned her, but she didn’t listen.

She used her shaking palms to press down on the rocks and slide her already destroyed body to safety.

_She didn’t listen to you._

“Ji...Jim...Jimin...” she burbled.

Rage entered me, I couldn’t control myself.

How fucking dare she...how dare she utter his name when her soul is in the palm of my hand.

Before I knew it, I was standing up and walked over to her, only to let out everything that I’ve been holding in ever since Appa died.

My fists rammed into her body, everywhere I could reach I landed a blow, deep into the pits of her stomach, her chest, her back when she toppled over, before I hauled her long hair only to turn her facing me so that I could kick the shit out of her.

“You - fucking - idiot! Why - can’t - you - see - I’m - saving - you?!” I howled as with every word, I landed a blow on her joints and insignificant body.

I need to destroy this shell to let her soul be set free.

“LOOK AT ME!” I bellowed as I bent down and crushed her cheeks, punching her pearl teeth, cracks and snaps echoing through Dadaepo beach.

“Tae...hyung...” she gargled through her blood as I hurled her on the nearby rocks again.

Blood was oozing out of every cut and her skin was shredding with such force under my punches that blood was gushing out as far up as my neck and even splatters of it attacking my face.  

I lifted her near dead body up by the neck and looked at her one last time before constricting her windpipe, I could hear it fracturing under my fingers and it felt like a twig that needed to be crushed. 

Her hands had clutched onto mine which were around her neck and her legs were peddling in the air, she was choking on blood and her deformed body would deserve the punishment that Satan ordered me to inflict upon her.

I looked up to the sky, the sun had gone down and I could hear something calling my name.

I flung her on the rocks, as she landed with a heavy thud.

She was in a clothing of her open flesh and blood, soon she would join me.  

“Appa?” I mumbled out, my eyes still scanning the heavens.

_“Gaja Taehyungie...time to take the pain away once and for all.”_

I was just about to smile when my knees suddenly caved in and I fell to the rocks and sand, clutching onto chunks of my hair, desperately trying to catch hold of my throbbing brain.

I wailed and threw my head on the rocks, I could feel blood trickling down my head.

“Stop!  STOP... GET AWAY...” I screamed, something was pulling at loose ends of my brain and drilling holes into my skull mercilessly.

Dr Ying you bastard.

Why did you lie? I don't want to die from cancer, I want to choose how I go.

I opened my eyes and my spine tilted backwards, I could only hear the throb of my empty heart and my brain was about to explode anytime soon.

I desperately looked around and saw a figure running towards me, I couldn’t make out who it was or what it was.

There were flashing lights as I looked to my right and a far off wave of satisfaction rose inside me.

There was the old pier, the old bridge.

Of course the 1980’s fire destroyed half of it, but the other half remained tall and sturdy.

I dropped on all fours before struggling to catch my pace as I was spinning side to side, but I had to fight it, just one last time, come on Taetae, you can walk over there.

Someone was shouting my name out and I could hear sirens but fuck them.

They all want me dead anyway.

Time to give them all the biggest gift I can.

The straggly pier was coming closer to me as I gazed at it with love and affection, thank you for standing upright all this time.

My hands were full of sudden energy as I held onto one of the poles, it was swaying under my weight but that only added to the thrill.

Again, I heard screaming and shouting, my name, maybe?

Ah well.

I looked up and closed my eyes, letting my hands and feet do the walking for me, I was climbing to peace and I could already smell the fragrance of freedom.

Appa, I’m coming.

I killed that bastard for you too.

“You know, the one who tried to fuck your queen up, the one who dared to lay a finger on Eomma?”

I chuckled to myself and opened my eyes as I was getting to the top of my freedom, I was so happy, and I know that Minnie will join me on the ride to afterlife soon enough.

Baby, I’m so sorry that I had to hurt your body, but your soul was what craved mine...we were always each other’s so why did you let this world take you away with it when you should’ve stayed sleeping with me?

Sleep is when souls leave our bodies and that’s why I wanted you by me, I wanted us to dream together, but you only saw Jimin.

I finally got to the top of the burnt pier, the half which always had my death written on it, it saved itself for me and frankly, I felt honoured.

I sighed and felt human weakness overcome me as I lowered my head to look at Minnie’s disfigured body, it was only a dot from up here, but a red dot.

She was surrounded by medics and machines, she’s not going to survive because I’ve taken care of that for her.

But still, I did cause her pain and for that reason, I cannot live.

Besides, I have nothing left to live for, Minnie, I'm sorry for hurting you.

Taehee, forgive your weak father. 

Taewon, I'm no longer here for you to hate, maybe you'll grow into the better me I could never become. 

Bangtan Sonyeondan, I know you'll still be successful without me. 

But to be honest, ever since the day Jiminie left, I saw myself leaving too. 

No regrets, eh? 

Maybe you'll all forgive me one day.

Oh Minnie, Song Jasmine...I can't have you in this life, I've ruined your physical body too much, I've destroyed your mind.

If these bastards manage to keep you alive then I know I'm leaving you in the good hands of Jimin. 

If you don't survive then I'll see you in hell baby.

We can rekindle the fire we both started.

I stared at the ocean waves, they were inviting me and they wanted to hug my pain away.

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. 

Oh Jimin, now I know the pleasure of drowning, it's so beautiful. 

Black filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. 

Is this how people die?

Is this how Appa died?

Is this how Jimin's halmeouni died?

I looked down at Minnie one last time, she was being dragged away in a van, an ambulance.

Fuck, she must still have a pulse.

Noona and Junghyun hyung must've been happy dying with each other, I wanted me and Minnie to be like that but I guess she wasn't ready to die.

Haha, this is definitely how that bastard felt and this is definitely how Sooyoung felt.  

My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. 

Seconds passed as I stood there, then, I heard voices. 

People swarming down below, trying to help me, I realised. 

They wanted to save me. 

If I could have, I would of laughed. 

"Taetae, p-please don't do it...everything will be okay, p-please!" 

Was that Jiminie, did he finally come?

I looked down at the seashore of a once beautiful Busan beach and saw figures calling out my name, they can't stop taking pictures.

This is the last picture they'll have of me.

Surely they could tell that it was far too late for me to be saved, yet they were like children, naive to the darkness of the real world. 

The despair and suffering of the world that took everyone I loved away from me. 

I would be joining them soon though. 

I would be able to leave all the pain behind. 

I closed my eyes, I could die happily now. 

I smiled at everyone and pulled my hood up over my brownish blonde hair one last time.

I looked down at the glistening ocean, it was inviting me to join it, it was beckoning me to swim with the serene waves. 

I blocked all the sound out as I felt a sensation, I felt pumped up, I felt like this was the best purpose of my life. 

1, 2 , 3, gwenchanha Taehyungie.

Please, if I jump, let me sink. 

I laughed, I'm not going to die from suicide, I'm going to die because of my sadness. 

A strong wind helped my body roll forward as I jumped. 

Screams, shrieks, yelling, crowds of crying, then deep waves. 

Heavy water, blood pounding to my head.

Jimin, I'm finishing what you couldn't.

My mouth stayed closed, this must be voluntarily apnoea.

The feeling right before you blackout, the strongest human instinct of wanting to survive so bad that you keep your mouth shut until that very last moment.

I tried to open my mouth, but my body, my filthy body was desperately begging to survive.

I had more time to think, water swirling through my veins as I could only think of one thing.

Song Jasmine, saranghae. 

I'll be waiting for you, but in the meantime I'll watch over you, I'll never let you cry.

Because only I was allowed to make you cry, only I was allowed to hurt you.

I felt the demons in my head drown alongside my thoughts as I felt lighter and more carefree than I'd ever felt before.

I finally opened my mouth to let the water in, I was slowly floating and my show was over.

It doesn't hurt anymore. 

 

I'm finally free.

 

My fragile, human heart beat one last time until I faded away, back to whichever far away planet had sent me here.

*****

[M U S T    W A T C H ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r__DeobBmJk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	48. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another sunset without you is a dream I can spend closer to you." ~Park Jimin

_Jimin immediately plunged in the deep after Taehyung._

_He’d already jumped in the ocean waves before his puffy eyes could watch Taetae jump off that damned wreck of a burnt pier._

_He’ll never forget the screams._

_He’ll never forget how Don Lee held him back whilst he watched Taehyung beat the shit out of his heart._

_He can never ever forgive Taehyung, but he’ll never let himself live if Taehyung dies._

_Taetae doesn’t deserve to die._

_The sky was pitch black now, the moonlight was shining, but all the emergency lights were shining brighter._

_“JIMIN OPPA! ANIYO! ANDWAE! ANDW...”_

_Girls had come running and fainting as screams, yells, shouts and sirens were attracting the whole of Busan._

_The girls, the fans and ARMY’s who’d been searching Busan upside down for Park Jimin had just witnessed him jumping into the ocean._

_Of course they never saw the figure right at the top who jumped first, they never saw Kim Taehyung doing suicide, but they undoubtedly recognised the life of Busan putting all their lives on hold._

_7.30pm._

_The ambulance had long driven away with Minnie in the back, but police lights and sirens soon came after._

_At first they couldn’t detect a pulse from Minnie, blood was everywhere._

_The rocks and sands would never lose the taint of her blood; she’d leave her mark on Dadaepo beach forever._

_Until one paramedic felt a beat._

_They rushed her off to Good Moonhwa hospital instantly, the best hospital in Busan._

_And just like that, in a flash went Jimin’s dream of proposing to Minnie._

_A curse which has never left Park Jimin, every time the universe gives him a taste of happiness, the world snatches it away from him cruelly._

_What has a childhood love turned into?_

_Love created hate, jealousy, and evil._

_What was once so innocent became a love triangle which no ship would dare enter._

_People had died, people were going to die and the world would carry on spinning as normal._

_Jimin had now been underwater for what seemed like hours, when it’s only been less than five minutes._

_“You’re under arrest for - ah fuck it - you’re under arrest for every single crime in the damn book! Anything you say or do will be used against you. Ya, hurry the fuck up Lee!” An angry police officer bellowed in Don Lee’s ear._

_There were about fifty medical and police personnel and hundreds of Netizens, more backup was needed as some girls had tried to jump in the merciless Dadaepo waves too._

_“I need backup, asap! I don’t know where these girls are coming from and...holy krap is that - fuck! You caught Lee? Min Lee? Fuck...” the other police officers were shocked as they let go of their walkie talkies._

_Don Lee had a sadistic smirk on his pale face, tears glazed his skin and he looked more satisfied than ever._

_He knows he’ll get the death penalty._

_It will be sweeter than honey; he’ll soon join Junghyun and maybe Taehyung too._

_“Add another crime to that list officer,” Don Lee rasped as his husky voice was oddly humorous in this dire emergency situation._

_“Shut the fuck up!” The officer barked back as Lee cocked his head to the side disapprovingly._

_They slammed him face first on the bonnet of a police car and he gazed up into the ocean only to see something emerging from the waves._

_The officer let out satisfied snigger of pure contempt as he yanked Don Lee’s wrists back in the handcuffs, harder than what he’d been taught._

_Don Lee closed his eyes with pleasure at the pain before turning to the right and faced a rookie officer who was gawping in his direction before he dropped his eyes and blushed red._

_“I don’t swing that way but even if I did, you wouldn’t be able to take me. Ya officer, don’t you want to hear how I killed Park Sooyoung too? That evil witch,” Lee grinned demonically as the surrounding officers looked to each other with shock and disbelief._

_“You what...? Ya! Did he just say...?!”_

_“What are you waiting for! Take this filthy shit away! Add that confession to his list of crimes, and we’ve got ourselves a public execution! Ppalli!” What looked like the police officer in charge had ordered._

_Just then, piercing wails and sobs could be heard as Park Jimin was wiped on shore._

_He had another body in his arms._

_Hundreds of onlookers gasped in unison, before someone yelled from the top of their voice, everyone just had to turn around at her shriek._

_“HE HAS TAEHYUNGIE! IT’S JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG! YA!”_

_Her voice snapped and broke as loud whispers emerged before the officers desperately needed backup._

_They couldn’t keep off the citizens much longer and thankfully, two more ambulance vans rushed forward behind a smaller van belonging to the paramedics._

_“T-tae...tae...tae,” Jimin coughed and lurched forward violently, the water had tried to penetrate his lungs and he could just about breathe._

_“Son, let’s get you safe and-”_

_Jimin cut the paramedic off with a strangled cry, “Fucking save him! Save him! Take him away! Look - look - I’m b-breathing, I’m fine, just sa-save...him...”_

_Jimin blacked out as he got taken to the safety of an ambulance van which speeded off into the distance._

_“He - isn’t - coming - through-”_

_Two paramedics were struggling to resuscitate Taehyung._

_The watchful eyes of the fans and ear rattling screams weren’t helping them either._

_They had Bangtan Sonyeondan Kim Taehyung under their palms; they fucking needed to keep him alive._

_“Try harder, ya, move!” A stronger, younger male paramedic pushed his older counterpart aside as he lunged for the middle of Taehyung’s chest._

_“Come on Taehyung, come on!”_

_They were all taking turns pumping their hands down as hard as they could._

_“It’s no good!”_

_“Ya! CPR, try fucking CPR! Hurry the fuck up, ppalli!”_

_They were usually so composed when in emergencies, when trying to save lives, but this was so much different._

_This wasn’t just one life; thousands of suicides would happen all over Korea if they let Taehyung die._

_“He isn’t - coming - around!” The paramedic huffed and panted._

_They all exchanged a glimpse of worry before turning Taehyung’s body away from the constant flashing of cameras._

_Great, the news reporters had just come too._

_They tried one last time, before they all shook their heads sadly._

_“Let’s just take him...”_

_“WAIT! I - I can feel something...I...YA! Ppalli! Oxygen mask! Hurry the fuck up!”_

_Even if they couldn’t get him to survive at the hospital, they sure found a faint pulse._

_There was still hope._

_Taehyung’s face looked so peaceful, his wet hair dripping water beads down his sun-kissed skin as his wide eyes were closed, thick lashes facing down._

_He’d never been at more peace._

_***_

_“She’s fallen into a coma.”_

_“Oh no...Doctor Rhee, how do we break it to her family?”_

_“What do you mean? Obviously we call them! Her ID card has her personal details and-”_

_The young nurse shook her head with worry as the senior surgeon stared at her with confusion._

_“Her whole family are waiting outside. She...she’s the granddaughter of Song Yejun! I can’t do this!” The nurse squealed, trying to keep her voice as low as possible._

_The senior surgeon swallowed a lump at the back of his throat, even he couldn’t do this._

_Laying in that glass cubicle, she was just about breathing._

_Machines, tubes and wires everywhere._

_Four hours of intense operation and hundreds of white bandages later, she was left at the mercy of artificial life._

_He turned back to look at the girl called Jasmine, she must’ve been so beautiful for Kim Taehyung to destroy her like that._

_Her whole body was shattered, literally._

_Her legs and arms had to be lifted up, they were broken._

_Her neck had needed heavy support, for her windpipe was fractured and nearly crushed._

_Her face had deep wounds which would forever leave faint scars._

_But that wasn’t the problem, these scars would heal, even if it took years, she’d regain her physical health and beauty soon enough._

_Doctor Rhee was concerned about the emotional scarring that would never leave her system._

_He was worried about the publicity which would haunt her every footstep._

_And his utmost worry is that no one knows when she’ll wake up._

_Or if she’ll ever wake up._

_He sighed and removed his face mask before doing the same to his latex gloves, but dried blood was everywhere._

_His team were standing around him, eagerly anticipating the next move._

_“I guess I have to break the news now,” he mumbled nervously._

_***_

_“Where are they? Where is Minnie? Where is Taehyung?! ANSWER ME!” Park Jimin bellowed, but it was of no use._

_No one was answering him._

_He pushed back the nurses who were taking his blood samples and bandaging his minor injuries as he scanned the ward he was in._

_Nothing but bastards who’d injured themselves from drinking too much._

_“Mr Park you can’t leave...”_

_The nurse swallowed as she scuttled away from Jimin’s path._

_His eyes were flame balls, but he wasn’t really angry._

_He was so desperately trying to conceal his anxiety, his own suicidal thoughts, this couldn’t be happening to him._

_Jimin was so frustrated and so done with whoever the fuck was controlling this world._

_The deities, God, Jesus, Budda, the stars, whoever it was needed to face the wrath of Park Jimin._

_Ignoring the shouting and calling out for assistance, Jimin ran and searched into every room, every single ward in the massive hospital._

_From the windows, everyone could hear the struggling of journalists, of the press, they wanted to- no they needed to get in._

_So many idols were dying._

_“Jiminie! My poor baby!”_

_“Jimin hyung!”_

_“Ya Jiminah, my son! You-you’re okay...”_

_Jimin ignored his family, he broke out of their embraces as he was on a mission._

_But his eyes wouldn’t stop crying, his brain wouldn’t stop convincing him that this was his entire fault._

_If he hadn’t taken Minnie forcefully from Taehyung’s apartment, if he had just stayed away from her when she came back with the twins, if he just died in that bathtub that day, none of this would’ve possibly happened._

_Jimin didn’t know where he was going anymore._

_Bare foot and scared._

_He stopped when he heard a scream._

_A wail, a blood curdling howl._

_It wasn’t human._

_Yet, he paced towards the sound._

_It was a woman’s sob, someone was constantly sobbing._

_He heard a familiar name through the sobs, before he heard another pair of crying._

_So many people were crying and the sound, the echoes was only getting louder._

_Patients from the wards were waking up with worry at the noise; no one was telling them to be quiet for this weeping had everyone’s hairs on edge._

_Jimin gulped as his legs turned to jelly._

_He turned the final corner and could feel the cold marble floor underneath his soles._

_He stopped._

_Jimin’s eyes landed on a group of Doctor’s dressed in green operation suits, their face masks dropped down to their necks and their hands clasped around their fronts nervously._

_His eyes didn’t want to glance any further, but they did anyway._

_It was Taehyung’s Eomma and Taehyung’s dongsaeng, Manse._

_But they weren’t the only ones there._

_Just then, a senior surgeon came out of the adjoining ICU ward._

_He had a young nurse feebly trailing behind him, but he was drenched in blood._

_Dried blood all over the front of his green suit._

_He stopped in front of Minnie’s entire family._

_Her Appa, Halmeouni, Halapoji, all three of her uncles, Aunt Jeong and two teenage boys, Seoeon and Seojun were pacing the floors very fast._

_Jimin raked his eyes to two curled up balls on the waiting benches, they were grasping for breath in each other’s embrace, they only had each other now._

_Taewon and Taehee were silently crying, Taewon had his arms held tightly around a trembling Taehee who was constantly breathing and inhaling with the aid of her asthma pump._

_Both their parents were inside separate hospital rooms and they were awaiting the confirmation that they’d indeed be orphans._

_Jimin couldn’t take this anymore._

_His ears blocked out all sound, he saw Minnie’s Appa shake with pure sadness, he witnessed her grandparents lost for words as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him._

_But above all, the sight of Taehyung’s Mum crumpling like water, like broken cubes of ice, of her pulling at her hair and of Manse struggling to control her was a sight that would replay in Jimin’s nightmares._

_“Hey, hey, YA!”_

_Jimin didn’t care that he wasn’t allowed in Taehyung’s ward, this was his fucking brother._

_He ignored everyone turning to look at him with pure shock on their crying faces and he ignored his family running after him, but they were stopped by the Doctors._

_No one dares to hold Park Jimin back._

_Jimin flung the glass door open and stopped as soon as he stepped in the plain white room._

_There was one bed in the middle and all the machines were turned off._

_There was no sound save the beating of Jimin’s nonexistent heart._

_He tried to gulp and his whole body was involuntarily shaking._

_On the bed lay a figure._

_Still and unmoving._

_The figure was very eerie and it was lying down like a statue._

_“Taetae...?” Jimin’s voice squeaked in the quiet room._

_Ignoring the white sheet covering Taehyung’s face, Jimin edged in closer to his brother._

_It wasn’t Taehyung, this can’t be._

_The Taehyung that Jimin knows, the Taehyung that Jimin spent every single day of his life with could never stay this still even in an interview._

_“W-who is this?” Jimin chuckled to himself, but he was still walking, his feet were still dragging him to see what was under the sheet._

_A boulder easily fell through the hole that his heart left when he felt his legs wobbling again._

_His hand reached out to the white covers as he shuffled onto the bed._

_Jimin couldn’t see because of his tears._

_Just then, the door behind him blasted open and five familiar boys soon enveloped Jimin with the same silence._

_He felt trembling hands slide around his waist as someone buried their face in Jimin’s shoulder._

_“Hyung...”_

_Jungkook was hugging Jimin tighter than he’d ever done before, but he was also tugging at Jimin, trying to get them both out of this room that he’d seen death in before._

_Jimin brushed Jungkook off gently for he would end up bawling his eyes out._

_So he just watched Yoongi pacing towards the figure lying underneath the thin sheet._

_Jimin analysed Yoongi, he had his eyes closed and his pale hands were trembling violently, the veins protruding clearer than ever through his glass skin._

_Yoongi bit down on his lip as Jimin heard silent sobs from next to him._

_“Not again...no, no...not Taehyung...anyone but Tae...” It was Jin hyung._

_He was ruffling his hair and his handsome face was blinking rapidly, holding the fountain of tears back._

_Jimin turned to glance at Namjoon who was on the floor, kneeling and doing something Jimin had never seen him do._

_Namjoon was praying, his face contorted, he was silently begging the heavens to release Taehyung._

_Hoseok was pacing up and down, he was making the most noise, he was crying so much...but it’s not Taehyung under there, Jimin thought._

_Suddenly, Yoongi jumped back and burst into tears, one loud cry sent everyone over the edge as Jimin rushed towards Yoongi._

_“Jiminah don’t, p-please...” Yoongi whimpered, but Jimin didn’t listen._

_He saw a tuft of brown fluffy hair contrasting the white pillow before Jimin slowly tugged at the white sheet._

_Jimin couldn’t believe his eyes, they were lying to him._

_This isn’t Taehyung._

_“Wake up Taetae, it’s not funny anymore...I forgive you...please...we’ll sort this all out...we’ll get you h-help...” Jimin whispered so that only Taehyung could hear._

_But Taehyung didn’t reply._

_No, Taehyung was lying as still as ever, his skin lost of all colour, his thick lips delicately open and his wide, hypnotising eyes were shut._

_He’d never be lost in Taehyung’s gaze again._

_But Taehyung was still so beautiful; he was the most handsome guy around, even if he was refusing to wake up._

_“H-h-hyung!” Jungkook was behind Jimin and had thrown himself on a limp Taehyung._

_Jimin saw the youngest break down and this triggered it._

_It triggered them all._

_All of them were frantically clutching onto the nearest thing, banging fists on the floor and grasping their hair, Bangtan were desperately begging God to give Taehyung back._

_“P-please...come...back...c-come...back...H-hyung...you...puh-promised me...you promised your Kookie...”_

_Jimin’s legs were nonexistent as he stared blankly at all of his brothers._

_They were now holding onto each other._

_Jin was desperately hugging Namjoon and Yoongi was covering his face and crying into Hoseok’s arms._

_Jungkook’s top half of his body was sprawled on top of Taehyung and Jimin was just standing there._

_“Jiminie...hyung...bring...him...back...he’ll listen to you...” Jungkook looked up at Jimin through his moon eyes, his eyes were red and even more puffy than usual._

_His milky skin was now red too, he was bursting with heartbreaking misery, Jungkook had adored Taehyung so much._

_Jungkook’s lips were quivering and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, but he nevertheless started shouting when Jimin wasn’t replying._

_“Bring..! H-him...back!” Jungkook wailed to Jimin who was frozen._

_Jimin still didn’t know what was happening._

_“HE’S NOT COMING BACK! Shut the fuck up! Just...shut...up!” Yoongi roared, before Hobie pulled him back in._

_Jimin stood there whilst he felt Jungkook constantly tugging on the hem of his shirt, before Namjoon pulled Jungkook off Jimin._

_Jimin finally dropped his gaze on Taehyung again._

_“Tae...? Please wake up for me...please?”_

_But his question wasn’t answered as the Doctors came in with BTS’ managers._

_They were all forcefully taken out one by one._

_But no one could take Jimin out._

_For he had just realised, it had just dawned upon him._

_Taehyung wasn’t about to come back._

_Taetae had gone to a strange place where he couldn’t call or send letters, no one would be receiving any news of Taehyung anymore._

_Taehyung brought laughter to all their lives and now nobody knows where he’s gone._

_“LET GO OF ME! NOW! I’LL KILL YOU ALL! BRING H-HIM B-BACK!”_

_There was a beast erupting within Jimin, he felt his voice box fuzz but it didn’t stop his thunder like voice._

_He could feel so many hands tugging at him, but Jimin grabbed onto Taehyung, he needs to wake him up from this dream._

_“Wake up...Taetae! It’s Jiminie...remember me? Please wake up...”_

_Jimin was shaking Taehyung’s lifeless face, it was so cold, but his eyes weren’t opening._

_Taehyung was still, motionless and not even he was this good of an actor._

_By now, even the managers and doctors had let out sniffles of sobbing and Jimin too was uncontrollably crying before he felt smaller arms around him._

_“Sam-chon...Samchon...”_

_Jimin turned around instantly and grabbed onto Taewon._

_He lifted the fourteen year old tightly into his embrace; he was crying on his shoulder and couldn’t put him down for he was the only remaining innocence Taehyung left behind._

_Jimin pulled Taewon back to stare at every angle of his face, he was a carbon copy of Taehyung._

_“Tae...forgive me...” Jimin found himself muttering into Taewon’s ear as he stroked every angle of Taewon’s face, all of it felt exactly like how Taehyung was supposed to feel right now._

_No one was pulling them apart; he could hear so many muffled sobs._

_Tears had drenched both Taewon and Jimin as Jimin was reminded of Dadaepo beach._

_Jimin knew it was his time to go too._

_What was life without Taehyung’s box smile?_

_What would Jimin be worth without his best friend?_

_His soulmate?_

_His Taetae?_

_“Samchon...has Appa stopped hurting now?”_

_Jimin was in shock as he pulled Taewon out of his arms, he stared at the boy’s glazed over face, his once sparkling eyes were now dull and dark._

_“Taewonah...” Jimin broke off._

_Taewon really must’ve grown to love Taehyung, yet he never told anyone._

_“I knew he’d leave, but he - he told me that even...even if something bad happens to him...he said to look after Taehee and Eom...Eom...but...Eomma...”_

_Taewon’s face crumpled at the thought of his Eomma._

_Eomma...._

_MINNIE!_

_Jimin didn’t know where she’d gone, he hadn’t thought about Minnie, all he could think about was his brother’s death._

_He rushed out, he ran to her ward._

_How many times would Jimin have to see death?_

_How many more times would Jimin have to rush to hospital wards and witness those he loves leave him?_

_How much patience can one soul carry?_

_***_ ****************

**JIMIN’S POV**

I fixed my black tie and sighed.

I can’t do this.

I brushed my hair back and a tear fell.

What should I do?

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and only saw a pathetic, swollen, childishly lost Park Jimin.

My nose was red from crying and my lips were flushed and swollen from countless times I bit down to control myself.  

I just had to apply eyeliner, I just had to look good for my brother one last time, I know he’d want us all to celebrate his life rather than cry over him and yet...why did he have to go so soon?

Never in a million years would I think that I’d have to carry my brother’s coffin, that I’d be attending his funeral, listening to all the readings and hymns.

A week is nothing; Taehyung’s funeral should never have to happen.

We’d all promised to come together one last time as BTS, and we’d all held each other’s hands when we walked down the altar to sit right at the front.

Daegu Gyesan Church was packed out; loads of people had to stand up around the rows of blue benches.

It was a private funeral, yet hundreds of people had come, mainly villagers of Old Daegu who’d seen Taehyung grow up. 

It took two days, but Taehyung’s body was sent to Daegu.

A week later and here we are.

The ride to Daegu was lonely and silent, we were in our Bangtan van, but nothing was the same.

Nothing can ever be the same again.

I just finished retching what Eomma forced down my throat for breakfast as I gargled my mouth and checked my watch.

10.30am.

I looked up at my reflection some more and closed my eyes.

_“Taetae don’t be sad,” Jiminie begged his best friend._

_Taetae didn’t cry, he was just standing there awkwardly, in a suit too big for his small body._

_“Appa’s finally stopped hurting, so it should all be okay right? But why does it feel like nothing will ever be the same?”_

_Jiminie didn’t know what to say, so he took Taetae’s sweaty hand in his and pecked his fingers._

_“I’ll always be here for you Taetae.”_

_“But you’re going to leave one day, aren’t you?” Taetae asked innocently._

_They had both stayed at the freshly dug grave, even when everyone else left._

_“Why would I leave you? I’m never ever going. If you never get married, I’ll be here to marry you!”_

_They both laughed as Taetae took Jiminie’s hand._

_“Good. Because I don’t think I’d be able to survive if you left me first.”_

I wish I never opened my eyes, but I did.

And here I was again, standing in the Church bathroom.

Taehyung you bad, bad boy, you meant what you said.

You left me first; you thought I’d be able to handle it.

I heard the faint sound of mass being carried out as I pulled my suit blazer down before taking my heavy feet over to the main hall.

They were reciting hymns and there was muffled sobbing from the front.

I decided to stay at the back, I couldn’t go back in after I ran out in tears as soon as the priest uttered Taehyung’s full name.

As much as I hate having to leave Minnie alone in Busan hospital, I know Taehyung’s soul needs me more.

But I promise to rush back by her side, even if she’s in a...coma.

I don’t care about anything anymore, I forgive Taehyung, I really do...but still...somewhere deep inside of me, a voice is begging for Minnie to wake up soon, just so I can hold her again.

Just so I can kiss her injuries better. Just so I can protect her and teach her how to smile again.

All my princess needs to do is wake up...

I can’t unsee what Taehyung did to her; I can never remove the gory images from my mind, from Taehyung dragging her by the hair to slamming her angelic face on the rocks, from...from...from...

I wiped a stray tear away as I laid my eyes on Minnie’s Appa who just came swaggering in.

Fuck, I could smell the soju from here.

Gasps were let out as he slumped himself down next to Uncle Hwijae and Seojun, the rest of Minnie’s family were in Busan, praying and taking care of Halmeouni.

People held their noses and tutted at Samchon’s stench of alcohol, but he was too drunk to care.

He’d lost the person who he promised to take care of and he doesn’t know if his only child will survive.

I can’t begin to imagine what he’s going through.

I clenched my jaw and stared dully ahead.

It’s hard losing a brother, but it’s even harder when you don’t know the life status of the love of your life.

It’s like being shot in the back, but being stabbed with a blunt knife and having it twisted in your intestines at the same time.

The stabbing pain lasts longer, but the shot in the back surprised you, you didn’t know that was going to happen.

I didn’t know Minnie would fall into a coma, none of us know anything about her state.

Namjoon hyung' deep voice broke my thoughts as I looked up, only to see him wiping tears before taking out a poem he prepared.

He stood silent for a minute, but it was just another reminder that Taehyung was gone. 

"Dear Tae, 

It was a sudden parting too bitter to forget, those who loved you so dearly are the ones who'll never forget.

We often sit and think of you and think of how you died, to think you couldn't say goodbye before you closed your eyes. 

You suffered so much pain but made sure we didn't see it. While we were glad you were fine, suddenly you weren't in our lives. 

The blow was hard and the shock severe, to part with one we loved so dear. Our loss is great, but we won't complain and instead trust fate to see you again. 

Bangtan, our family chain is broken and nothing seems the same, but as death calls us one by one,  our links shall join again.

Love from your brothers and best friends, love from BTS."

I firmly gripped my mouth with my trembling hand, biting down on my knuckles as indescribable pain lashed through my body. 

Namjoon hyung couldn't control himself anymore as Yoongi hyung pulled him into a teary hug before they walked back down. 

Most people were crying, sniffs and whimpers being heard from everywhere as that poem left everyone clutching onto their chests. 

After composing themselves, Jungkook, Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung and Hobie all walked slowly down the sides of the Church, squeezing past people who had their heads in their hands.

They were fully suited, eyes glued to the floor with solemn faces on until they stopped beside me.

Some people turned around to stare at us, but Manse was now giving his final speech.

Poor Manse, he’s seen so much.

First his Dad, then his stepdad and now his brother.

I guess he’s learnt to be his own Father.

“...and that is all,” Manse sniffed before I saw huge tears roll down his handsome face.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he walked as fast as he could off the podium and down the sides of the Church hall before I laid one hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He turned to me and before I knew it, we were hugging.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered into my ear, his voice so deep and resonating as I rubbed circles on his back.

“Shh, it-it’ll...be...over s-soon,” I stammered as he momentarily slumped forward in my embrace before running out of the Church.

Pain is now numbness in my heart, it’s become my dearest family member and I’ve been crying my eyes out every single night.

I’d wake up and then a second later burst out crying because I know that reality is excruciating.

If it wasn’t for Minnie possibly having a chance of survival, I’d have used anything in the hospital that day to kill myself.

“It’s time,” Yoongi hyung said to us in a low voice as we all turned to each other and nodded.

The moment we all dreaded had come upon us and I bit down on my bottom lip nervously whilst glancing at Jungkook from the corner of my eye.

His parents were there at the front too, but he couldn’t look or speak with anyone, let alone hug or greet them.  

Jungkook couldn’t do this, I just know he won’t be able to.

I placed a comforting hand on his back and whispered gently, “Jungkookah, you don’t have to do this. You can just stay in the hertz and-”

Jungkook cut me off with a whimper, “A-ani-yo...I can...I must d-do this...”

I moved my hand and brushed his hair delicately from his forehead before kissing his cheek and wiping his tears away, I need to look after him now more than ever.

As six remaining members of Bangtan, we all walked down the altar behind our leader Namjoon and stopped on each side of Taehyung’s coffin.

Yelps were heard from the front row as I saw Taehyung’s Mum being comforted by a teary Krystal.

So she came too.

As the priest was saying a final prayer, I scanned the Church hall and saw so many familiar faces which I missed out on when we came in.

Jackson, Yugyeom, Jaebum, Mark, Bambam, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai and Sehun were all dressed in black.

I dropped my eyes to the second row and an unfamiliar feeling edged its way into my stomach when I saw Irene and Wendy had attended too.

I looked around the hall and everyone was in black, a black ocean who’d come to say their last farewell.

It was a Daegu High reunion again, but without the lively students.

Without number one troublemaker Taehyung, without number one drama queen Sooyoung and without our angel Jasmine.

“Blessed be God, Blessed be Christ. May Kim Taehyung’s soul rest in peace for it is time to send his body back to the Earth.”

The priest ushered to us as we all lifted Taehyung’s coffin and placed each cold, sleek side on our shoulder.

I was leading the front corner with Jungkook on the opposite side, Yoongi hyung was at the back corner with Jin hyung opposite him and Namjoon and Hobi were holding the middle part up from both sides.

My shoulders were shaking, knowing that I was carrying Taehyung to his grave.

We couldn’t stop for anyone; we had to slowly walk, with our eyes dull and solemn.

I could hear loud sobbing coming from all sides, but I kept my eyes glued on the entrance door.

Five minutes later, we stopped at the familiar Daegu graveyard which devoured so many of our loved ones.

My eyes faltered over Halmeouni’s grave, before I found myself staring at Seoyeon noona and Junghyun hyung’s graves.

A freshly dug grave, six feet deep was waiting to be filled next to theirs as we collectively lowered Taehyung’s grave inside.

Perfect fit.

Everything else was a blur, so many tears and so much blood had been shed, it was finally over.

All six of us had stayed even when Taehyung’s Eomma had fainted, even when Taehee and Taewon were taken back to Busan to their family, and even when our Daegu High classmates were all gathered around.

We wouldn’t budge, we scattered around Taehyung’s grave like the white lilies which were laid above him. 

We wouldn’t even budge when the rain spat down, we just sat there, inhaling the fresh scent of Taehyung’s new home, trying best to warm it up before nightfall.

“Apparently the first night is the...loneliest.”

Jin hyung had broken the silence we kept for hours.

I breathed in deeply, “Then we’ll h-have to s-stay here all night.”

There was another silence, before Jungkook shifted himself so that he was sitting in between the headstone of Junghyun and Taehyung.

I turned to look at him, and saw his face was buried deep in his hands.

I turned to look at all the other members.

Namjoon hyung was picking at the grass with his head resting on his palm whilst Jin hyung was patting the soil on Taehyung’s grave.

Yoongi hyung was lying down next to the foot of Taehyung’s grave, staring into the Daegu sky whilst Hobie was just staring at Taehyung’s grave, up and down as though he was trying to absorb reality.

“Hey, Taetae wouldn’t want us to be this sad...l-let’s think about B-Bangtan...” I foolishly suggested as I felt Yoongi hyung sit up.

“What’s there to talk about anymore? We started off as seven and now we only have five.”

I looked down with guilt and shame, of course.

I’m the one who survived whilst Taehyung had to die.

Namjoon hyung grunted and sniffed, “Jiminie, I don’t think you know but...we’ve been thinking this for a long time and...We’ve decided to disband.”

Nothing could come to me as a shock anymore, but this did hurt.

This was our collective dream, what brought us together in the first place and now...

“...They’re probably breaking the news in Seoul right now...” Jin hyung trailed off.

“But what will happen now?” I asked, my broken voice echoing through the graveyard.

Jungkook looked up at this and we all shared looks of worry, I guess no one thought about the future.

There was a long silence, before Hobie hyung broke it with a sigh.

“I think we should all spend time with our families.”

There was an air of agreement as I turned to Taehyung, what do you think we should do buddy?

“...We have our individual activities anyway, so we can continue them afterwards...” Yoongi hyung said solemnly as everyone agreed.

I turned to look at Jungkook, he was worried.

He’s been relying on all of us since he was a young teen and although he’s extremely successful individually, he’s still the maknae and he still needs us all when he needs inspiration or cheering up.

I shuffled over to Jungkook and placed a comforting hand on his leg as he shuddered at the sudden touch before looking up to meet my eyes.

“I can’t do this here anymore...”

We all turned to Namjoon hyung who was still picking at the grass.

“What do you mean?” Jin hyung’s voice resonated as the wind was blowing the grass in its direction.

Namjoon looked at him sadly, “I can’t stay here in Korea. I’m going to America, I need to get away from all of this.”

I could hear the pain in hyung’s voice and if any more pain was possible then what I’m already feeling, this took the last straw.

We all knew, we all knew that as soon as Namjoon hyung decides to leave, that’s when Bangtan well and truly breaks down.

When the leader leaves the pack, we all have to fend for ourselves.

“I guess that’s put everything into perspective, huh?” Hobie chuckled, but his tone was wobbling and I knew he didn’t want this to happen just like the rest of us.

I traced my hand over the fresh mound of soil which was covering Taehyung’s lifeless body as reality was hitting me harder every day.

Taehyung wasn’t coming back.

BTS was disbanding.

“And to think, we survived for fourteen years. That’s pretty long though,” Yoongi hyung mumbled as we tried to laugh, but there was no emotion behind the noise.

“What was the best time though? The best moment?” Jungkook managed to whisper, but we all heard as I gazed at him with pure affection.

“When we won our first award, remember? Best rookie group,” I chuckled, remembering how happy and innocent Taehyung was when clutching that trophy and thanking his family, thanking his Appa.

No one said anything else, for floods of countless awards and performances were drowning our minds.

I felt Jungkook’s leg quiver under my hand and so I turned to him.

“I’m not leaving you Kookie. You’re gonna stay with me, yeah?” I assured him, stroking his leg lovingly as he nodded quickly.

As much as we can grow up, I can never leave Jungkook alone, I just love him too much.

We spoke about memories and shared personal stories to each other, we even laughed once or twice, but then Yoongi hyung asked about Minnie and everyone went silent.

I explained everything, and they all listened attentively.

I couldn’t believe that hours had flown past so easily, for when we finally got up, the sun was about to set.

“So that’s it then?” Jungkook asked timidly, brushing soil off his black trousers.

We all huddled together and hugged in a tight circle for what seemed to be hours before we broke apart, tears gliding down our faces yet again.

“I guess it’s the end of Bangtan’s era. Every sun must set Kookie.”

I stared at Namjoon hyung, his words have always been so very wise, but this was the ugly truth, the one that all of us never prepared for.

We all said goodbye to Taehyung one last time, we didn’t want to turn our backs on him but we had no other choice.

“I can’t b-believe he’s not wa-walking with us,” Jungkook stuttered as I pulled him in for another hug, my body couldn’t take this weight anymore.

“Jungkookah, he’s not hurting anymore,” I murmured back.

Jungkook pulled away and stared at me with his beautiful moon eyes, “He was suffering so much, I - I should’ve told you guys but I didn’t.”

“Told us what?” I whispered, was there something else that could possibly crush me even more?

Jungkook stared at the ground, “Hyung had a brain tumour. It wasn’t cancer yet, but it h-hurt him so much...”

My mouth was open as I searched Jungkook’s face for a lie, but how and why would he?

It all made sense now, it all made perfect sense.

_“My head hurts so much Jiminie...please leave before it takes over me...I don’t want to hurt you, but it keeps on making me...tell it to stop? Jehbal?”_

Fuck.

It wasn’t just his inner demons, it was the tumour, his brain was fucking him over.

His heart never wanted to hurt anyone, but at the end of the day, we act upon what our brains tell us.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I could’ve stopped this...”

Tiptoeing up, I cupped Jungkook’s face with both my hands.

“You! You aren’t responsible for any of this, do you hear me? Even if we all knew, Taehyung would’ve hated it just the same...you know how much he...hated pity...he didn’t tell me because he knew I’d care for him like a baby...he was always so s-smart...we couldn't have saved him, we could only love him..."

I drifted off as Jungkook pulled me into his arms this time.

I was heaving, my shoulders hunched forward, this is surely too much goddamn pain for a human to handle! 

First all the deaths, then Taehyung goes too, Minnie is in a fucking limbo, then the bulletproof boys take the biggest hit.

I guess we never thought any of us would ever fall.

"Taehyung...I wish love alone could've saved you, then you'd never have died...Jungkookah, do you know why it's so hard for us to say goodbye? Ya, it's because deep down we know that we can't say hello to him ever again..." I burbled.

Oh Taehyung...mianhae...I'm so sorry for not understanding your pain my brother.

Jungkook suddenly composed himself better than before as he pulled me gently by the chin to look up at him, “Gaja, let’s go back to Busan. Let’s go home hyung...let’s be with noona, she needs us now. Junghyun hyung once told me that when someone you loved fades into a memory, that memory b-become a treasure...Taehyung will always be by our s-side, I'm sure." 

I nodded and wiped Jungkook's non-stop tears from falling as he tried to smile.

I could clean his, but my tear painted face wasn't about to dry any time soon.

We waved to Taehyung one last time before walking down the empty graveyard. 

The sun was setting along with Bangtan's era. 

Taehyung will never get to see the sun again, for today will never come back and no light will ever shine on my brother's body.

I sniffed and put all my hopes in Minnie, she has to survive death's brother, she just has to wake up.


	49. Remember I love you.

_~Please listen to this[Background song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LVq0Bdfnec) on loop whilst reading~_

 

 

**NO ONE’S POV**

Jimin stared at Minnie for what seemed like hours, no years.

All that could be heard was the steady monitor pacing her heartbeat and making beeping noises telling everyone that she was still living.

That Song Jasmine was still alive, that she was balancing between life and death.

“I bought you some sandwiches and coffee,” Jungkook said softly as he’d just come in the ICU ward and taken a seat next to Jimin.

Jungkook placed the food down and proceeded to the blindfolds, where he let the late afternoon sunshine pour through, reflecting light on Minnie’s closed eyes.

Jimin tried to smile, but he couldn’t.

It’s been six weeks, six long, excruciatingly tough weeks since Minnie’s been in a coma.

Six weeks since they laid Taehyung to rest.

“The Doctors said that if she hears familiar voices, if we tell stories in her presence, then she...she should have a quicker chance of recovery...” Jimin trailed off as Jungkook slid next to him on the small couch he was sitting on at the far edge of her hospital room.

“All we can do is pray and have hope,” Jungkook mumbled, he didn’t know what else to say and how else he could convince Jimin that things were going to get better because the truth is they wouldn’t.

Jungkook doesn’t know if anything will get better, he doesn’t know if things will ever be the same.

He was with Jimin whilst the rest of Bangtan were with their families or continuing to make music, life doesn’t wait for anyone and sadly, it must go on.

If Jimin continues putting all his hopes in Minnie’s recovery, if he continues to spend most of his time in this ICU, he’ll go crazy.

Jimin has constant phases of depression and isolation, he has times where he’ll refuse to leave the ICU ward, he begs the nurses to let him stay all night and they all know how much his life depends on hearing Minnie breathe, so they’ll silently let him continue.

The girl laying helpless in a coma doesn’t know whether to live or die, she doesn’t know if she should join Taehyung or stay with Jimin.

Her family always visit her too, her family are always helping the nurses turn her limp body over and they help wash and clean her lifeless, breathing shell.

“How can she be in such a state? I mean, her - her body is obviously recovering from the injuries, the nurse changed her bandages...I was here! I watched it happen and yet...why doesn’t she wake up Jungkookah? Doesn’t she want to feel loved again..?”

Jungkook stayed quiet.

“If you want to continue looking after noona, you - you need to regain your energy and health...hyung...have something to eat, jehbal?”

Jimin sighed and knew Jungkook was right, but the problem is that he couldn’t keep anything down.

Even if Jimin were to eat now, he vomits it out later; the images of Taehyung mercilessly smashing Minnie’s face on those jagged rocks send shivers right through Jimin’s stomach.

Meanwhile, Minnie’s family haven’t been coping well either.

To say that is an understatement, the atmosphere is even worse than it was when Seoyeon had died because at least everything was still under control.

No one knew this would happen to Minnie, no one apart from Jimin and the Doctors knew what actually happened to Minnie.

Even the Doctors just think she had a fight with Taehyung, no one actually saw what he did to her.

Minnie’s Dad has gone bankrupt, he’s let all his businesses go in these past months, he’s always been on top of things and now he too thinks he hasn’t got anything to live for.

It’s been too long since Minnie’s family have grieved, and now another dark time has fallen upon them.

Halmeouni didn’t think she’d be able to survive the shock. As soon as she heard about what happened to her granddaughter, she knew that her heart was giving up on her.

Halmeouni was counting her time, she was trying to make amends and do things quickly, she was trying to buy more time from God, she wanted to see Jasmine wake up from her coma.

No one needs to die; no one can take any more deaths, why bless humans with happiness and love if God decides to take it back?

If things couldn’t get worse, then that statement was evidently wrong.

Both Jimin and Jungkook turned around at the sound of clanging from outside, someone was making a lot of noise and visiting times were nearly up.

Just then, the door burst open and Minnie’s Mum came rushing in, shaking and trembling, a sight Jimin was used to but still couldn’t get over.

She was always so composed and beautiful, Minnie had taken off her Mother.

But now, now...she was a wreck, her hair was wild from clutching onto it harshly whilst her whole face was red from trying to keep the wailing in.

“M...Minnie...?”

 A familiar group had come with her too.

It wasn’t Krystal or Jackson’s first time visiting Minnie since she went into coma, but they couldn’t let her Mum come in alone.  

Jimin and Jungkook slid away so that Minnie’s Mum could have privacy, they knew the weeping would start, the cries and the screeching, that’s how it always happened.

First the family member would be in denial, then shock, then tears, then anger and finally when they came to terms with the reality, there’d be this cold air of hatred to anyone that was remotely connected with the victim’s situation.

“She tried to come earlier, but for some reason, she couldn’t get a visa this time round. She’s been travelling to Korea for her whole life and when she needed to be here the most, she was just denied it,” Jackson explained in a serious tone, once everyone was outside the ward.

Krystal had been slacking on her group activities, so SM Entertainment decided to give her a break.

Since Sooyoung’s death, so many idols have been affected one way or another and it was more beneficial to give the idols a break rather than making them continue with their hectic schedules.

“Have the doctors updated anything yet?” Krystal asked quietly as Jungkook shook his head for Jimin.

Minnie was in Busan hospital and everyone was staying locally in either Jimin or Jungkook’s family villa or in a long stay motel, no one wanted to miss out a day of visiting Minnie.

“How’s Taewon and Taehee doing?” Jackson asked no one in particular.

Jimin and Jungkook exchanged awkward looks as Krystal glared at them, “One of you answer the question then,” she snapped.

Krystal couldn’t hide how much Minnie’s coma was affecting her, heck she was even hiding the fact that she’d started cutting her wrists in depression, she’d only ever had one true friend and that too was about to be taken away from her.

Kai never knew why Krystal wasn’t seeing him anymore, their on and off relationship of fifteen years was taking its biggest impact right now.

If Minnie goes, Krystal hasn’t got a soul sister anymore, Krystal had always loved Minnie more than any other friend ever could, and Krystal has always been by Minnie’s side.

Just one action, just one change can alter everyone’s lives.

The universe is connected without the inhabitants even knowing it; every human’s life is valuable in some way or another, fate just made it that way.

Some value is hidden and concealed whilst other lives are well known to be valuable, and since humans are social animals, those lives are sadly the only ones everyone cares about.

“The twins have mostly gotten to grips with the situation...I guess we all have, it’s gone past the moments of crying over something which can’t be changed...”  Jimin trailed off and stared into the distance as Jungkook finished the sentence for him.

“Taewon is being so strong about it. Of course we don’t leave them alone, no one does. But Taehee has developed a somewhat...a strange relationship with uh...Manse.”

Jackson chuckled but without humour.

“Strange relationship? Isn’t Manse Taehyung’s dongsaeng? His younger brother? So...”

“Manse is her uncle,” Krystal stated the obvious which wasn’t obvious to the two teenagers as all four of them exchanged uncomfortable looks.

“Someone needs to stop that soon,” Krystal finally spoke what was on everyone’s minds.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists, he hardly ever got angry but Taehee was practically his niece.

“It’s fucking disgusting. Whatever the case, neither Taehyung nor Minnie would want those two to have a relationship like this.”

Jungkook sighed and turned to briefly look at Jimin who was agreeing with Jackson.

“I’m going to speak with Manse, he’s older and should know better.”

Jungkook agreed and tried to shake away what he’d seen only last week when he went over to check on Taehyung’s Eomma.

Manse and Taehee were sharing a somewhat physical moment, it was eerily similar to how Taehyung and Jasmine used to profess their love, only this would amount to incest.

The sound of the ICU ward door opening made them all turn around as Minnie’s Mum stood there with a swollen face and was sniffing.

She glared at all of the idols individually as they dropped their gazes, knowing what would happen.

“Where is that bastard? WHERE IS KIM TAEHYUNG?!” She roared as some nurses turned to look in their direction.

Jackson could sense the tension becoming extremely awkward as he stepped in between Jimin and Jane, Minnie’s eomma.

“He’s buried six feet deep,” Jungkook replied coldly as Jane laughed a demonic laugh, something which neither Krystal nor Jackson had ever heard before.

“Serves him right! I hope he’s rotting in fucking hell-”

Everything happened so quickly.

Without knowing what he was doing, Jungkook lunged at the older woman whilst both Jimin and Jackson held him back and Krystal was desperately holding onto Minnie’s mum.

By now, they had all become distressed to see this fight, they were doing their best to contain the emotions of two conflicting personalities, but they knew this was just an excuse to let their inbuilt anger out by.

Jackson, Krystal and Jimin were trying to stop their own tears from pouring out and Jimin could feel Jungkook trembling under his arms, of course he wouldn’t hurt Minnie’s mum, he just wanted to let his anger loose.

Jane could never hurt someone Minnie’s age, she just wanted to grab him by the collar and question why Jungkook didn’t get Taehyung help.

She wanted to know why they let Minnie fall into Taehyung’s love.

“You...idiot...” Jane whimpered to no one in particular as she crumpled into Krystal’s embrace whilst Jungkook stopped trying to hurt the other woman.

Instead, he apologised weakly, “Mianhae...”

There was a silence broken by the distant sound of medical chatter and machines somewhere far off in the wards as Minnie’s mum sunk herself on the floor outside the ICU ward.

Jackson sat down next to her and pulled his step mum in for a side hug, “Hey hey...she wouldn’t want to see you cry, heck, she can probably hear you Jane...shhh.”

Jungkook noticed Krystal pick up something shiny from one of the nurses trolleys and he was puzzled for some moments before he realised what she’d picked up.

“I was supposed to protect my baby and now...now...”

Jackson’s voice was weakening as he couldn’t find additional strength, “Please d-don’t c-cry...”

Noticing both of them breaking down, Jimin thought it his duty to try and console them.

Jimin was there for everyone, even though he was the most affected by everything that had happened, yet he always thinks about others before himself.

Jungkook dragged his eyes from Jimin’s comfort to something glistening.

He turned to Krystal and just managed to glance at a scalpel which Krystal was holding onto firmly before she staggered off.

“Oh fuck, no no no...”

He ran as fast as his strong legs could carry him which was pretty fast.

“Krystal! Ya Krystal, don’t do it! Jehbal! Don’t hurt yourself!” Jungkook wailed as he didn’t hesitate to hurl the door of the girl’s toilets wide open.

Ignoring the protests of some girls washing their hands before realising who he was, he banged on every single toilet cubicle.

The girls were screaming with happiness, he was still BTS’ golden maknae Jeon Jungkook...even though BTS were no more.

“Opppaaaa....why did Bangtan have to leave army alone?! Wae? Bangtan hwaiting forever!”

“Ya...aish, why does he look so upset? Omo Jungkookie! You can’t open the cubicles like that! Hahaha omo!”

He turned to them with tears streaming down his dewy cheeks.

“P-please if you l-love me, leave me alone...wait outside if you want, just jehbal don’t film p-please,” Jungkook whimpered as the girls looked at each other before closing their phones with shame.

As they went out, Jungkook jumped up high, looking into every cubicle.

He couldn’t remotely risk anyone else getting hurt.

He finally found Krystal’s cubicle and banged it open with his strong arms, the lock snapped and instead of slitting her wrists, Jungkook found a broken Krystal sitting on the flat side of the toilet seat.

Her soft hair had slid down her face and was concealing her trembling arms as she was quietly weeping, tears leaking from the side of her palms.

It took all Jungkook’s strength to kneel down in front of her, “It’ll all be okay noona, I promise...”

Krystal shook her head and sniffed, fumbling for the scalpel as Jungkook firmly tried to push it away.

“Minnie noona will be okay, I just know it...” Jungkook carried on assuring her as his own voice started cracking.

Jungkook was much stronger as he managed to keep her hand in lock, he couldn’t bear to take this scene.

He always saw and knew of Krystal as the strong one, she was always so positive and brave, she fought through everything with a carefree attitude and...Now this.

“I don’t k-know wha-what...to...d-do...” Krystal snivelled sadly as Jungkook pulled her in for a hug.

He didn’t say anything as they both sat there, in the cubicle of Busan hospital girl’s toilets, leaning on each other for they didn’t want to burden anyone else with their sorrow.

For these past few weeks, Jungkook has taken care of Jimin so much, Jungkook has saved Jimin from his own suicidal thoughts and Jungkook even had to restrain Jimin at one point.

Jungkook’s hands were always soaked with Jimin’s tears and not an hour would go past before Jimin started blaming himself for everything.

Jungkook had to force feed Jimin and had to lie beside him whilst he’d fall asleep and when Jungkook was satisfied that his hyung had indeed gone to a momentary dream world, only then would he walk out to clean up and call Jimin’s family.

But just as Jungkook would finish the call, he’d hear Jimin shouting from the room only to find him curled up in a ball, clawing at his head.

That’s why Jungkook had to get anti-depressants and sleeping pills for Jimin.

Fuck he even had to get a sedative, Jungkook would always be crying as had to force Jimin to sleep like an animal.

Krystal pulled away as Jungkook quickly swiped the scalpel and tucked it into the pocket of his hoodie.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten you so w-worried,” Krystal looked up at Jungkook as he gave her a thin smile.

He was glad that he could save someone.

“Gwenchanha, just as long as you don’t hurt yourself. Jasmine noona needs you, she needs all of us and-”

Krystal cut Jungkook off and wiped her face dry, “If she needs us so much then why is she making us wait like this? Why is she struggling to choose between us and Taehyung yet again? Why is she not waking up, huh?”

Jungkook didn’t and couldn’t possibly answer these questions; they were the hardest ones he’d ever received.

“I...I don’t know,” Jungkook confessed as he gently placed a hand on Krystal’s arm to lead her away from the lonely toilets.

Jungkook sighed, yet another day gone without any sign of movement from Minnie, yet another day gone without laughter.

***

Jimin was waiting as usual, by Minnie’s side, just like he’d always been doing.

“Please just wake up, look everyone is here now...Your Mum, Krystal, Jackson, Kookie, your whole family and me...jehbal...please don’t join everyone else in that strange place, I don’t like that place...”

Jimin dropped his face to Minnie’s limp hand as the night was void of the moon, it would be sunrise in a few hours.

The hospital staff initially thought Jimin was her husband, but then they realised.

They realised that this was truly a man who’d give everything he had just to see the girl in a coma wake up again.

This was a guy who’d happily give up his own sleep for her to wake up.

Jimin is someone who shares his heart, soul and life with the poor girl fighting for own life, Jimin spends every night making sure she stays asleep knowing his love is indefinable and everlasting.

Everybody else was always sent home, but no matter what, Jimin would never move a muscle.

He wouldn’t leave for anything or anyone and this is the only way he can find something to survive for.

Every time he goes back home, he’s reminded of life and that’s not what he wants to be living when Minnie is struggling for her own.

Only Jungkook has managed to get Jimin away from this hospital and that too, only to shower and get him fresh air.

Jungkook would always take Jimin to their penthouse in Busan, for Jimin wouldn’t go anywhere else.

Park Jimin lifted his face from Song Jasmine’s hand and looked around, everything was dark save the faint streetlights and everything was pitch quiet save the life support machines beeping every now and then.

For every second they beeped, Jimin breathed.

For every time he saw Minnie’s weak chest heave up and down, he’d close his eyes and wish that he was in her place instead.

For every time his puffy eyes faltered on Minnie’s bruises and injuries, a part of his destroyed heart would miss a beat and he’d have to inhale heavily.

Jimin pulled his chair closer to Minnie’s head so that when he bent down, his thick lips were stroking her cold ear.

“If...if you wake up baby, I promise to hold you up when you can’t stand. Whenever you need to cry about what’s happened, my fingers will always wipe those tears away. Whenever you give up, I will fight for you and pabo...ya...”

Jimin opened his eyes and only saw and felt Minnie’s cold skin.

“Remember I love you...I - I’m only living in your eyes...so please wake up...please...”

Jimin had to pull away from Minnie’s ear as he choked on his words, his tears had blocked his vocal cords and although he felt like rupturing this silence with his wailing, he knew that this might work.

Minnie might just wake up at the sound of his heart wrenching thoughts.

His bottom lip trembled as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

He analysed Minnie before he chuckled sadly, she was free of most bandages, but her bones and muscles were taking longer than usual to heal.

Jimin gently brushed his fingers over her clouded oxygen mask before he delicately traced her bruised eyes and cut forehead.

“Re-remember when we were little? Ya pabo, we always wanted to grow up and now look...wasn’t it better as kids? When you promised never to leave me as long as I never left you? Baby, I’ve not left once, please stay, just do this one thing for m-me...”

Jimin rested his head on Minnie’s pillow.

His shaking hands slid a brown strand hair away from her face as he pecked her ear and trailed soft kisses down the side of her face.

He only tasted his salty tears as he gently cupped Minnie’s jaw.

Jimin heard the Busan church clock strike 6 am as his heart pounded with the thought of a new day, fresh sunlight and a new sunrise was about to flush this darkness away.

Minnie still wasn’t awake.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Jimin unknowingly cleared his throat and raised his voice to a higher pitch.

He started quietly singing to his sleeping beauty,

“You’re beautiful, cham gwaenchanhji ahni uri dul...maennal ireohge ddo sangsaegeul hae, you be with me...with...me...”

_(You’re beautiful, don’t we look good together? I always imagine it like this, you be with me, with me)_

His voice trailed off as he remembered his pre-debut era.

Spending careless times after school with Minnie and writing this song when they used to lay by the lake and watch butterflies and ladybirds buzzing above.

Minnie would always look up and smile, pointing out different birds and aeroplanes, but Jimin would always be looking at her and smiling.

He wouldn’t need scenery, stars, or the sun; not when he has his very own picture perfect Mona Lisa.

“You know one day, there won’t be any more goodbye’s, just goodnight’s. But I’m so scared that I’ll mess up... that my cursed destiny will take you away from me too...”

Jimin brushed his brown hair back and sighed.

Maybe the further he gets away from her, the better she’ll heal.

Maybe she’s only ever been hurting when he’s in the picture.

“When you’re happy, when you’re smiling, I could come back, no. I promise I’ll come back, but until then...please stay happy?”

Jimin begged Minnie.

But she couldn’t hear him for she was in a coma.

How could she hear him?

Taehyung was taking her yet again, but this time, Jimin won’t allow it.

If he leaves now, more lives can be saved.

Jimin stayed there for ten more minutes, he desperately wanted Minnie to sense that he was leaving, he wanted her to open her eyes and shout out his name...but he’s not a lucky guy.

***************

**JIMIN’S POV**

I stared at her.

Fuck how can someone still be so angelic?

Of course the heavens would want her back; they’d want to reclaim what was once theirs.

I really don’t want to have to leave, but it’s the only way to let Minnie wake up from this horrible nightmare which will one day seem like a dream.

She’ll thank me for letting her breathe, she has to look after Taewon and Taehee, she has to see them grow.

I’ve always been so selfish, I’ve always let other people take blows for me and I even let my brother go...I let Taehyung fall into a darkness from which he couldn’t reach a hand out...and I was too busy to grab it.

I closed my eyes and relinquished the last kiss I had.

 

_“Okay, but hurry up!”_

_I smiled at Minnie’s sad pout; she didn’t want me to even leave her for a split second, let alone going for fifteen minutes._

_I rushed back to her and pulled her in for a huge kiss._

_My lips were entangled with hers as we were drifting away into our sweet world, mouths tasting each other’s souls and passion igniting every press of our lip muscles._

_I pulled away with a grin before stroking her damp lips, honey still seeping my tongue as I trailed my jaw down her soft neck and nuzzled my nose there, moving my lips gently over her intoxicating scent and skin._

_She was always so ticklish as she giggled and curled her neck, “Haha Jiminie...”_

_The only sound which could be heard was the waves of Dadaepo beach as I straddled Minnie and softly devoured the back of her neck._

_“I love you so much...” I whispered into her ear as I soon felt her plump lips biting softly on my neck._

_“I love you more,” she chuckled as I slowly pulled back and gripped her chin between my index finger and thumb._

_“Just fifteen minutes, I prom-”_

_“Aniyo!”_

_“Okay, ten, ten minutes.”_

_“Do you have to?”_

_I gazed at her lovingly, “I’m doing this for you, please just wait for your Jiminie for fifteen minutes.”_

_She looked down and nodded before smiling at me childishly, “I guess ten minutes isn’t THAT bad, seeing as I’ve waited my whole life.”_

_My heart burst open with love and happiness as my eyes became slits, I couldn’t even see her face because I was smiling so much._

_I leaned in to kiss her again, waiting for permission to open her mouth as I traced my tongue over her gums before passionately kissing her with all the love I currently feel._

_I pressed her into me so that I could dig deeper into her mouth, my mind blown away into ecstasy as Minnie quietly moaned at my touch._

_I didn’t know that one of my hands were slowly trailing down her back whilst the other was massaging circles into her scalp._

_Before I couldn’t control myself, I broke our intertwining and knocked my forehead on hers._

_“Wait here.”_

_I rushed as fast as I could, over the rocks, through the sandy areas until I reached one entrance and exit of Dadaepo beach._

_I turned into the old jewellers as the bell rung behind me with a clang._

_The shopkeeper ahjussi who knew my parents and grandparents smiled at the sight of me, “Well someone’s in a rush.”_

_I bowed and nodded, the smile still stretched across my face._

_“Ne haha. I - um - is it ready please?” I couldn’t contain my excitement as I rushed behind the ahjussi who beckoned me to the corner of his shop._

_He turned around and pulled out a small heart shaped box from the top shelf as I peered my head to see it as soon as possible._

_“Just as you asked,” he chuckled as I jumped from foot to foot with eager anticipation._

_He opened the box and I was instantly mesmerised._

_This would look perfect on Minnie’s finger, she’d be my wife and I’d be the most blessed guy in the world, I’d get the opportunity to wait at the top of the altar for my bride to grin at me with love I never thought I’d have._

_“It’s perfect,” was all I managed to burble as I felt the old ahjussi staring at me with a wrinkly, yet friendly glare._

_“You know, I’ve seen hundreds of couples propose on this beach and hundreds more who walk away. But never have I seen love quite like yours, Park Jimin. You really love her more than words can explain; you have the brightest spark in your eyes that I’ve only ever seen in the stars.”_

_I blushed at his words, getting shy as I looked down at my fingers and nodded._

_“Ne, I really do love her...”_

 

Opening my eyes, I realised my fingers were tracing my own lips as I bit them and adjusted my eyes to the darkness of the ICU ward.

The birds were chirping outside, they were calling the sun to rise again, to fill everything with warmth and radiance.

But this warmth is only felt by the lucky ones I guess.

I dropped my gaze from the window to an injured Jasmine flower.

She just needed water, she just needed medicine and sunshine, she just needs to open her gorgeous eyes and everything will be okay.

She can forget that two friends were ever in her life.

One refuses to come back and the other can’t bear to come back in case she gets hurt again.

Minnie was in a coma and cannot get better if Park Jimin is around.

I’m unlucky and she deserves so much more.

I could never have imagined anything worse than thinking of having to leave the girl who I love with all my heart and soul, but sometimes circumstances are just beyond control.

Aish, just thinking about loving her from a distance and knowing that Minnie’s happily ever after won’t include Jimin’s name, tortures my existence...

But the truth is that whilst we were in our week of romantic relationship, since we stepped away from best friend to trying to be lovers, in that time, sadness took over the happiness.

It’s time to let go of her, it’s time for Minnie to grow her wings, it’s time for the butterfly to flutter away from my stupid grasp.

These outside forces and our fates, our stars have kept our bodies apart, they are so strong, but will never weaken our love.

No, when I know that we both have recovered, when I know that we can walk by ourselves again, I will come back. I won’t forsake Minnie.

Her happiness is everything to me.

“I hope you don’t find someone else whilst I’m gone...ya what am I saying?”

I sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair back, my fingers trembling at the thought of touching her for the last time.

“If you do find someone who puts your broken pieces together, tell them that Jimin is always watching. If they dare step a foot out of line, call out for Park Jimin, and if he asks who Park Jimin is...tell him that Jimin is my saviour, my guardian angel...baby girl, I’m always yours even if you decide not to be mine...even if you wake up forgetting everything, I’ll still be yours. Even if you wake up angry that I’m not here, I’ll always have my arms open for you...just...just wake up...”

Tears were a part of me; they actually made me smile whenever they fell for at least I know my heart is still there.

I’ve said goodbye to so many people in my life, I’ve witnessed loss like no other, but this time it doesn’t feel bad and I don’t feel guilty.

This time I feel a sense of fulfilment, I’m actually doing something right by everyone, not just being selfish and greedy.

My love is a fountain that only pours for Minnie, no one else will ever be able to touch that place in my heart, I’ll be guarding it with my soul.

I slowly got up and kissed her cheek, softer than a tissue, just like always.

“You’re someone I can’t have, but I believed it was destiny that wanted us to be together. Faith...it’s such a strong force...Ya, remember I love you Song Jasmine.”

I whispered into her ear for the last time as I lay still for some more time, preparing myself for never seeing her again.

I staggered as my legs were begging me to stay, but I was using all my brain’s strength to leave.

Each footstep walking away from her was like the poisonous apple I had to bite to wake up from this paradise of Minnie, reality needed to hit me quick.

I turned back once more just as my hand traced the door handle as I bit down on my lip, thinking about what I’d do as soon as I leave the ward, the hospital and Busan.

Oh yeah, I can’t stay in Busan.

I’ll take Jungkook with me anywhere, we’ll go anywhere for now, we’ll join Namjoon hyung in America, we’ll go to Paris, we’ll go to South America, just somewhere far away from Busan.

The further I get, the quicker Minnie will recover.

My brain was telling me not to, it was saying that I’ve seen her long enough, it was telling me not to torture myself any longer, but the heart wants what it wants.

Standing at the door, I slowly turned my face to look at Minnie one more time...

Wait,

Was that?

No.

It can’t be...my eyes...ya...

They are always playing tricks on me.

I shook my head and tried to open the door but my hands were frozen.

Did I just imagine Minnie’s arm twitching?

I gulped and blinked rapidly before reaching up to my eyes and rubbing them hard.

Ya, open up you puffy bastards!

I cursed to myself as I turned around once more.

This time, I stood staring at Minnie, maybe waiting for another movement, maybe pinning my hopes into a reflection of what I really wanted...

Fuck.

I stumbled before regaining balance and rushing over to Minnie’s side.

My eyes widened as her fingers were moving.

Four fingers on her right hand just moved.

She moved.

“M-Minnie...? Minnie? Jasmine? Cuh-can you hear me...?” I begged weakly as there was obviously no reply.

I rapidly brushed my hair back and slapped my cheeks, what was I seeing?

Aish, this isn’t healthy, let me just go, my mind has always played wickedly evil tricks on me.

I sat up to leave before dropping back next to Minnie.

I got up again with determination before I yanked my own body down to gaze at her fingers which moved by themselves only seconds ago.

“Please don’t do this to me...” I whispered to my head as I was begging not to be dazed and tricked by the night.

All of a sudden, Minnie’s arm shuddered as I jumped up with shock at the sight.

I was too busy gazing at her arm from a distance to notice that her whole body was trying to move, she was finally waking up from her coma, or at least trying to.

She was fighting to come back to this cruel world, she obviously begged God to let her return for there was still something to live for.

“Minnie, Song Jasmine...I - I - It’s J-Jimin...Jiminie...” I started off loudly and trailed off quietly as I was still glued onto her arms that were now jolting up every other second, desperately trying to feel movement again.

I placed my shivering hand on her arm as she moved at exactly the same time, sending sparks of heat into the pits of my belly, I felt sick at the thought of this new hope.

This hope and faith which had been holding onto its last string for so long was finally paying off.

I started crying like a baby as I didn’t know what to do, there’d be hardly any Doctors on duty and by the time I call them I was scared she’d fall back into her frozen state again.

So I just stood there, crying and wailing for Minnie to wake up.

“Jehbal, I don’t want to leave you please, give me a reason to stay...I - I want to stay, I don’t want to l-leave home!” I shouted as I was aware of how childish I sounded.

My eyes were closed with tears and desperation as I couldn’t see what was happening until I heard that melody.

That voice, that charming sound, that beautiful hum...

It was distant and muffled by her oxygen mask but I couldn’t mistake it for anything else.

“It’s too bright...”

My whole body thawed over.

I was feeling all sorts of emotions but shock and disbelief raced through my veins.

I jutted my head to her so fast that my neck twisted but I didn’t care, no I couldn’t care about anything else other than what I just heard.

“M - M - MINNIE?! JAS...JAS...JASMINE...?”

I was shrieking and stuttering, why was this happening?

I pinched myself before shaking my head and rushing to her side, grabbing hold of her hands and bending my face down, tears rolling off my chin as I gazed intently at every feature of her face.

She’d always look the same to me, regardless of any scarring or disfigurement, regardless of any injury and insecurity; I’d always love all of her.

Most of the bruising on her arms and neck had become a pale yellow, but her facial bruising was still a deep purple colour, but I could tell she was trying to regain her senses.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her swollen eyes tried to open, she was struggling and I could wait for the rest of my life just to see this moment carry through.

“Yes baby, Minnie...Come on...fight it...w-wake up, please you have to wake up because I’m going to take you home, Jiminie is going to take you home,” I soothed her whilst stroking her forehead.

I slowly took her oxygen mask off which revealed shiny, swollen and injured lips that were trying to part themselves.

I stroked every inch of her face before blinking so the tears wouldn’t cloud my vision.

She just spoke, she was awake, but after six weeks she was struggling to open her eyes and senses.

Something heavy anchored my heart, what if she doesn’t remember anything?

Swallowing my fears, I concentrated on her every movement as finally, finally after so long, after so many endless days and sleepless nights, they opened.

Her eyes finally opened.

My life was being given back to me as her eyes were only thin crescents, but she was finally awake.

At long last my battered princess was falling back into the comfort of my arms which would rather break than close.

“Minnie...h-how are you feeling? Hey it's Jiminie, Park Jimin...” I feebly assured her as I licked my lips, not knowing what else to say.

Her eyes were opening wider every minute.

“Take your time Jasmine, take all the time you need,” I stroked her face and showered love from my eyes on all her injuries, internal and external.

If I wasn’t mistaken, no I couldn’t be, but why is she hurting me even more?

A faint tear trailed down from the outer edge of her eye as she finally locked her gaze with mine.

I pulled her hands up and gently rubbed warmth into them with my lips as I blinked to let huge droplets fall from my eyes.

She wasn’t saying anything, but her destroyed eyes were telling me all I needed to know.

“Everything will be okay Song Jasmine...you have me, Park Jiminie, I have you...my Minnie, my flower.”

As though that was what she needed to hear, a faint spark returned in her eyes as I smiled from my soul.

Her lips were struggling to open again as I waited just like I’d always be doing.

After a while she managed to formulate her words, “Don’t leave...please...”

My throat was burning, my heartbeat sped up as my stomach tightened and lungs closed up. My tears were rushing to my eyes faster than I ever dreamed was even possible.

This was the tip of the iceberg.

Hearing her say those words as soon as she woke up from a six week coma after I was preparing myself to leave her was the worst pain I’d ever felt.

My heart was physically breaking and I couldn’t even talk, I couldn’t even reply back for her voice was so raspy and weak, she hadn’t spoken yet only said something to me, making sure I wouldn’t leave her.

I struggled to compose myself and met her eyes which were already filled with a pool of tears.

“I’m not going to leave you...but I... don’t want to hurt you baby, you won’t be able to take it...” I choked as she fumbled with her fingers.

She was trying to squeeze onto my hand as I instantly reciprocated movement, I held on for her as she shook her head.

“Ani...Jim...Jiminie...don’t...hajima...”

With every partial word, she was wincing in pain as I held her face with my palms, I was wiping every tear before they had a chance to leave a wet trail on her face.

She was still shaking her head and crying as I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and stared at the love of my life.

“Okay, okay, shhh, baby I’m just joking haha. I’m not going to leave you...” I chuckled as she stopped shaking her head and lay her bruised eyes on me.

“Puh-promise...?” She said quietly as I nodded, wiping my face on the top of my arms so I didn’t have to let go of her weak hands.

“I promise. It’s all over, you’re awake now, it was all just a n-nightmare. I’m here, Jiminie’s here Minnie,” I bent down to peck her forehead as she closed her eyes momentarily before forming her damaged lips into an upward smile.

I returned a wobbly smile as we both stared at each other, the sun was rising and so was Minnie.

Jasmine had woken up at sunrise, December 30th.

Taehyung’s birthday.

He’d given me a gift; he was apologising to me and blessing me with what he never let anyone else have.

Thank you so much Taetae, this means the world to me, I promise never to let you down, thank you my brother.

My eyes shook with sadness and unexplainable joy, Minnie was mine, she came back from limbo, she wasn’t in the middle, she was fully here and I won’t let anything happen to us, to her.

She pulled at my wrist gently as I bent my body down to her level.

Her sweet, heavenly breaths struck my eardrum gently and lovingly as I closed my eyes with this pleasure, this rare happiness.

“I love you Jiminie.”

It was ever so faint, but was everything I needed and wanted.

It was the source of my energy and now I was awake again, my punishment had ended and I could see us rising together, not one day would go by without me thanking the sun, I’d forever be grateful for sunrise and beg for a new day just to remember this one.

“There’s a reason people like you and I find each other Minnie. Maybe its God, maybe its fate, but I know it’s not an accident that I found you,” I said gently as Minnie smiled and curled her finger around my pinky.

I nuzzled into her neck softly as she giggled weakly, she’ll need a lot of repairing but I can fix anything, especially the love of my life’s heart.

I looked up at the sunrise through the windows and looked around the ICU ward.

It has never looked so appealing and warm, a morning orange glow spread everywhere as I found myself smiling.

Just then, my eyes darted to a white light, it couldn’t be the sun, it was too bright.

I winced and furrowed my brows as I saw the light travelling to where Minnie was laying down.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw my brother, my Taetae, my Taehyung.

His hair was a heavenly brown colour, his natural hair whilst his features were all so peaceful and more handsome than I’d ever seen.

His tan skin was glowing like an angel and his wide, hypnotising eyes were so friendly, kind and playful.

My Taetae was grinning his box shaped smile as he wiggled his eyebrows from me to Minnie and laughed, I could actually hear his deep chuckle and I was too happy to even shed a tear.

His long arm reached out to embrace Minnie as he stared at her with pure love before he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her face which was now resting, she was awake but just closing her beautiful eyes.

Taehyung stared at her whilst I was staring at him before he caught my gaze and spoke to me with those huge orbs of his.

He was telling me to be happy and take care of Minnie, he was apologising and he was begging me to never speak his name around Minnie again.

My eyes sunk at that, I would definitely not be forgetting Taetae and he knew it.

All of a sudden, another white light entered through the window, it was so blended and so subtle amidst the yellow morning Busan sunshine that I’d have missed it had Taehyung not turned around.

Taetae’s gorgeous side profile was staring at the white light which was now a youthful man.

He had glasses and placed his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder, beckoning him to come back.

Taehyung and him gazed at each other longingly before Taehyung turned his eyes back to me and grinned that rectangular smile, I noticed the man behind Tae did the same and smiled the same.

Both of them smiled at me and that’s when I realised Taehyung was finally reunited with his Appa.

I reached my hand out, not wanting them to go but Taehyung just smiled at me with the love we always shared before he hugged Minnie as tight as he could.

I looked to Minnie and saw she never batted an eye at Taehyung’s touch.

He broke the hug only to look up at me again and wave before blowing me a kiss and taking his Appa’s outstretched hand.

I followed their white lights with my blurry vision as lonely tears fell down my face.

Taehyung stopped before leaving through the window and turned to face me one last time, his radiant face crumpling at the sight of my teary eyes.

He shook his head firmly and made the action of wiping tears as I complied and he flashed his box grin before leaving as subtly as he came.

He was happy.

Taetae was in a happier place.

I could finally live with myself knowing that Taehyung let me be with the love of my life.

He gave Minnie to me himself.

I sucked my deep breaths in before turning to a resting Minnie and leaning down to kiss her gently as she opened her stunning eyes wide at the sight of me.

We both grinned from ear to ear as no words needed to be said.

Silence is the most talkative emotion.

I kept on leaning down to kiss her and she’d close her eyes with love each time.

As I pulled back, waiting for the Nurse to come and check up on Minnie, I realised something which each and every person should realise.

No matter who you are, no matter where you are.

 

We are all foreigners until we find our way, until we come across that one person who makes us their own, who is currently waiting for us to walk across their paths too.

 

Love is not something you go out and look for.

 

Love finds you, and when it does, ready or not, I promise you...Park Jimin promises you that it’ll be the best thing that ever happens to you. 

 

I promise.

 

*******************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first fanfic, thank you from the bottom of my heart :) 
> 
> Maybe I'll write a few more one-shots based on this story, but I will leave every character's endings up to you, the beautiful reader. 
> 
> However you want it to turn out from here is entirely in your hands. 
> 
> <3


End file.
